Love and Disappointments
by Audrie Melone
Summary: Set shortly after the marriage of Mr.Darcy and Elizabeth,this story is a venture into their marriage and the happenings in the lives of their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1: A Most Welcome Return

Chapter I

In that time a wife was to be subservient to her husband, for it was common knowledge that he was the head of the household. Her husband instructed her on the way he wanted his home, the way he wanted to dress, and the rules of the house. Among young women, though, it was also common knowledge that the wife was in fact (though most husbands would vehemently disagree) the runner of the household. For it was she that made sure the dinner was planned properly, she that instructed the servants, she that kept the man's home comfortable. The Darcy's found this to be a comfortable system, though deviating was not unwelcome.

Elizabeth Darcy stared out the window, blinking at the fog that furled around Pemberly, hiding the raindrops in its cold mists. She jumped as the book that had rested firmly in her hands slipped and thumped to the floor. For a moment she contemplated whether she should retrieve it from its unseemly resting place, but decided against it. After all, she should be sitting up primly in her chair, but she wasn't. What made slumping in a chair any different from picking a book up off the floor? The perpetual fog held her gaze and enveloped her mind in a blank haze.

Suddenly a large, dark shape lumbered out of the shapeless, gray air. It took her hazy mind a moment to register that it was a carriage that had emerged from the fog. Darcy's carriage.

She leapt up from her chair, knocking it over in her rush. As quickly as properly possible, Elizabeth hurried from the room. Her rapid footsteps echoed in quick succession through the halls as she hurried to the top of the stairs, her ears alert for the slightest sound in the hall below.

The hallway clock ticked loudly, mocking every moment that she stood statue-like, waiting breathlessly. An interminable time passed before a knock came at the door and the butler, Rensler, hurried to the door.

Elizabeth listened as she heard the door unlocked and opened. How long did it take to unlock a door?

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy, Miss Georgiana," Rensler said clearly.

She heard Darcy return Renslers's greeting and then Georgiana's higher voice as she entered behind her brother.

Darcy appeared at the foot of the steps, a slight smile on his face. Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest. She descended the steps calmly but when she reached the foot, she flung decorum aside and ran into his arms, feeling her feet lift off the floor as he swung her around.

"Did you miss me, dear one?" he murmured in her ear.

"How could I not?" She buried her head in his shoulder and inhaled the clean smell of the spices and shaving lather that clung to his clothing. How she had missed him.

He chuckled and pulled away from her. "Did you finish the last book I brought you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Ages ago." She felt his eyes linger on her as she turned to hug Georgiana, laughing as the girl tried to kiss her cheek, shrug off her cloak, and tell her about London all at the same time.

When Georgiana finally stopped to draw breath, Elizabeth chuckled. "I see you thoroughly enjoyed your stay in London, sister. Perhaps you ought to bathe and put on dry clothing. We can discuss your trip over supper. Mrs. Parsons told me there might be pheasant."

Georgiana giggled. "You heard or instructed? No matter, I'll be down shortly."

Elizabeth felt Darcy's arm slide around her waist as they watched Georgiana hurry up the steps.

"She couldn't wait to see you," he said, drawing her close to his side.

"And do I suspect wrong that nor could you?" Elizabeth asked warmly, one eyebrow slightly raised.

He chuckled. "No, my dear Elizabeth, for you are rarely wrong." He kissed her head. "I believe I shall bathe for supper."

Elizabeth watched as he hurried up the stairs and turned the corner. She hurried off to the dining room to make sure all was in order.

Supper was an elegant affair, though there were only three diners. Darcy sat the head with his wife to his right and his sister to the left. The food before Georgiana slowly disappeared as she spent a large amount of time recounting her stay in London for Elizabeth's benefit, as Darcy had heard it all during their return carriage ride.

"The opera houses are truly magnificent," she concluded after describing several of the operas she had attended.

Elizabeth drew the young girl into discussion about the themes the operas presented and soon Darcy joined them. It was late when Georgiana finally rose from the table, claiming that she would hardly be able to make it up the stairs for her sleepiness.

When the table had been cleared, Darcy leaned over and placed his hand over hers.

"You are well, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth stared at the hand that encompassed hers, the delicate, strong, long fingers, and the strength of their grip on hers.

"Why do you ask?" she murmured.

He tilted his head. "I missed looking at you each day. I missed your company, everything." He stood and drew her hand up, making her rise from her seat.

"To our parlor?"

Elizabeth smiled up at her husband. "Need you ask?"

Darcy chuckled and led her to their usual after dinner haunt on the second floor. Inside the maids had started a delightful fire, setting the shadows of the room dancing to the crackling music of the flames. He took Elizabeth to the sofa and sat down, drawing her down beside him.

"What did you do while I was gone?" he asked as Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder and curled her feet up beside her.

"It's been overcast ever since you left, perhaps reflecting my mood at your departure," she started lightly. He chuckled and began to draw the pins from her hair.

"I read several books, the last three of the seven that you brought me from London."

"And did you enjoy them?"

"I was enthralled by Utopia. The idea of such a perfect place and yet questioning the very definition of perfection."

"I thought you would enjoy it," he murmured in her ear, massaging the back of her head as her freed curls tumbled down around his fingers. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him.

"I did not enjoy the book you bought me on "a proper English lady's deportment. The very idea that a woman should not think but what her husband plants in her mind is preposterous!" She scowled at the fire as if it were responsible for the feather-brained ideas of indecisive women.

"I only wanted you to appreciate what it's like to have a husband like me." Elizabeth turned suddenly and reached up, yanking Darcy's dark curls into his eyes as he laughed. The Darcy he revealed to her and Georgiana was so different from the Mr. Darcy that glared unsociably at every social function, no matter the occasion. His stiffness was beginning to wear off as he spent more and more time with his vivacious, beautiful, young wife, but still Elizabeth appreciated the playfulness he showed only to her.

"What? A husband that scares off all the guests at his own picnics?" she chaffed good-naturedly.

"No, just one who stares down all the young men who dare to even glance at his beautiful prize."

"Oh and so I'm a prize? Is that it?" Elizabeth cried in mock anger.

"Some would say so," conceded Darcy, his chocolate brown eyes serious, "but I would say the most beautiful woman in the universe who makes me more than I would be without her."

He leaned down and his lips met hers, caressing them gently as his arms slid around her. He drew his lips from hers and rested his cheek against her warm one. "I missed you so much," he murmured in her ear.

"And I you," whispered Elizabeth, clinging to her husband. She'd always considered herself to be independent; free of the ties that bound her to a man. But as she rested in her husbands arms she realized that the man whose cheek rested against hers had bound her with the tightest rope that ever existed: unconditional love.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing Letters

Elizabeth woke to the muffled sound of pattering rain. The quick, dainty footsteps of therain drops danced lightly across the roof to an unknown waltz. She kept her eyes shut lightly as she lay in bed, enjoying the feeling of complete relaxation. Though she wished she could lie abed all day, she knew she would have to rise in enough time for Sally to remake the bed, as Mr. Darcy hated returning to an unkempt mass of sheets in the evening.

She slid her hand across Darcy's vacated side to see if he had been up long enough for the mattress to loose the shape of his body; he'd always been an early riser. Her searching hand brushed a firm material, far different from the softness of the sheets. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Elizabeth found that her hand rested on a letter with her name on it. Even in the dim light, she recognized the neat, delicate handwriting of her older sister.

Eagerly, Elizabeth climbed out of the bed and lit the lamp over her vanity. She sat on the stool and unfolded the crisp letter.

_Dearest Lizzie,_

_I hope this letter finds you in excellent hope. Mr. Bingley and_ _I thoroughly enjoyed young Georgiana's stay with us, here in London. _

Elizabeth continued on to read Jane's chatty and interesting correspondence, appreciating her sister's soft humor and interspersed anecdotes about her life with Mr. Bingley and his sister in London.

The end was an entirely different subject though.

_And now I must raise a perhaps delicate issue with you. Georgiana may have told you that Kitty visited us during her stay. I observed that Kitty's rather vivacious manner was somewhat dulled in the presence of the quiet Georgiana. I believe that it would be prudent to temporarily remove Kitty from Lydia's influence as mother, and father, are far beyond the age to handle such a vivacious, young girl. The headache, humiliation, and near scandal caused by our younger sister and Mr. Wickham is not an experience I would care to repeat. Kitty is a good girl, but perhaps a bit too flighty. Mr. Bingley has graciously agreed with my proposal that Kitty come to stay with us for a while. I wondered if it would be disagreeable to you and Darcy if Kitty resided at Pemberley after her stay with us. _

_I eagerly await your response and hope all remains well._

_Always yours with love,_

_Jane Bingley _

Elizabeth reread the letter, agreeing with Jane that it would be best if Kitty were removed from Lydia's and their mother's influence.While she wanted to sit down and write a letter with a full-hearted affirmative of Jane's plan, she recognized that the decision belonged to Darcy and Georgiana as well.

She placed the letter on her vanity and set about preparing for the day before making her way to Darcy's study, the most likely place he would be on such a day.

When reached his study door, she found it closed. Gingerly she knocked, wondering if she were interrupting him. Elizabeth waited a few moments before the door was opened by her husband who smiled when he caught sight of her.

"So you decided to return to us from fairyland!" he teased as he usually did when she overslept.

Elizabeth smiled. "I nearly didn't—." She was about to continue when she noticed that the smile on Darcy's lips did not rest in his eyes as usual when he was teasing.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Darcy frowned as if debating whether or not to reveal something to her.

"What is it?" she demanded more urgently, wondering what her husband was hiding.

"Come in and look on my desk," he said softly. She'd heard that tone once before, when he had tried to explain his feelings for her to her and she had rejected him. It was a mixture of anger, hurt, confusion, and tenderness. This time though, she felt that the anger wasn't fully directed towards her.

She stepped into his large study with several shelves of books and account records, a large sofa, and an elegant fire place. There was a large door adjoining it to the library. She walked over to his large mahogany desk and glanced over the papers Darcy had left out.

"Accounts?" she asked as Darcy came up behind her.

"No," he said softly.

Elizabeth peered closer at the papers and once more that day, recognized the handwriting on the pages. Her face paled.

"Where did you get these?" she demanded, turning to him, knowing full well where he had gotten them.

"Perhaps you should tell me why you had hidden them in the first place," he suggested.

"I—did you read my journal?" she insisted, trying to keep an accusatory tone from her voice as anger began to mount in her chest.

"No—,"

"Then how did you know about them?" Her eyes narrowed as her arms crossed one another across her chest.

"I went to get one of the books you had and accidentally knocked your journal from the shelf. These fell out. Why did you hide them?" His voice was even but tilting towards the haughty coldness that infiltrated his tone when he was angry.

Elizabeth swallowed. "I—I didn't want you to know about them," she said softly.

"Is there anything else you don't want me to know about?" Darcy demanded harshly. Elizabeth wanted to cry, understanding why he was angry with her. It wasn't the letters; he felt as if she were hiding things from him.

"No, I promise." Elizabeth felt her face pale further. "I know, I shouldn't have hidden them, but—." She had no right to get angry with him. She knew he had not been snooping. He wouldn't violate her trust like that. It was she that had violated his trust. They'd agreed to discuss everything and she'd broken that promise.

Elizabeth went over to the sofa and sank onto it, burying her face in her hands.

"I—I was ashamed," she sobbed. "All that you did for us when—when we—my family—could have been so humiliated and even after I had been so rude to you. And—and you told me," she gulped, "you told me that you'd done it for me. But when I married you—I promised myself—I promised—I wouldn't burden you with my family issues. I'm sorry, Fitzwilliam, I never meant—,"

"Lizzie." Darcy pulled her to him, letting her sob into his shoulder. "I'm not angry with you, or Lydia."

Elizabeth sniffed. "I'm sorry, Darcy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, stroking her back.

"You shouldn't have to handle my family's problems or rescue them from their ill decisions. You married me, not my family."

"Elizabeth, your family is a part of you. I understood when I married you that I may not—er—agree with all of their concerns, but I would support you and thus, your family. After all, you have had your trials with my own family." She frowned at this bitter addition, but said nothing as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. So far, Darcy and his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had refused to talk. He had taken his aunt's slurs against his wife with great insult, and despite Elizabeth's pressing, refused to correspond with the Lady.

"So what are you going to do?" She sat back, wiping her eyes.

Darcy shook his head and took her hands, his brown eyes meeting hers. "You _mean_, what are we going to do." Anger flashed through his eyes for a moment as his face darkened. "It's Wickham that put Lydia up to this. He's gone and gotten himself into further debt and is having her appeal to you for help rather than admitting he's the—,"

Elizabeth laid her fingers on his lips, silencing his angry words.

"I understand your hatred for one another, dear one. But your anger and your kindness will not change the man he is."

Darcy looked away from her and nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

Elizabeth frowned and stared at the fire, one of her hands still resting in Darcy's. "Send them enough money to get by for the month and a letter to Lydia stating that Wickham shall have to pay off his debts on his own, for we are not financially responsible for him."

"You'd thought out that solution before?" Darcy asked softly.

She nodded, her face burning with shame.

"Well, I believe that's a suitable course of action. I will handle it after supper. And now we have another family issue to discuss."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Jane."

"What about Jane?"

Darcy grinned, his eyes dancing. "Mr. Bingley and I have spoken and agreed that it would be beneficial to both our wives if they were not so distantly separated."

Elizabeth's lips parted in surprise. "You mean—,"

Her husband laughed. "Yes, Charles has bought an estate within thirty miles of ours so that you and Jane may visit as often as you like and Kitty may be shuttled between each of the estates. Perhaps in time she will prove a suitable companion for my sister, Georgiana."

She threw her arms Darcy, thanking him effusively. The laughter that filled the room sharply contrasted the tension that had filled it but a few moments before.


	3. Chapter 3: Anticipations

Elizabeth waited in anticipation as Jane's move grew closer. With only two weeks left until her sister's arrival, it was all Elizabeth could do to prevent herself from marking each passing day by tying a piece of red yarn around her bedpost, as she and Jane had done in the days leading up to Christmas during their childhood. Within the first week of the news, she and Georgiana had chosen the new décor for the room which they had chosen for Kitty. Elizabeth had also redecorated two of the guest rooms to comfortably accommodate the Bingleys when they visited.

Meanwhile, life had to move on at Pemberley and that involved planning the large Christmas Ball to be held in December. Elizabeth sat beside Georgiana in the downstairs parlor looking over the array of beautiful fabrics the seamstress had arrayed on the table. They'd been at it for several hours now, trying to choose the perfect gown and colors simply for their Christmas gowns. It had taken only two hours for them to select their Twelfth Night ball gowns. The poor seamstress looked as if she were going through her last ounce of patience as Elizabeth and especially Georgiana, constantly changed their minds.

Finally, it seemed, the seamstress deemed it best that she intervene. Turning to Elizabeth, she said, "I would suggest a rich cranberry or forest green taffeta for you, Madam. And for the young Miss, this rich blue."

The young woman held up a stunning, midnight blue swatch. Georgiana took it, holding it gingerly in her hand.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. She looked to Elizabeth. "What do you think, Elizabeth?"

"It is beautiful, dear, and goes wonderfully with your cerulean eyes and dark hair." Elizabeth smiled. "It's perfect."

Georgiana handed the swatch back to the young seamstress. "Yes, this is the color I want and this is the dress I'd like." She gently flipped through the pages of the woman's sketchbook until she found the one she was looking for. The seamstress smiled.

"Yes, that style will suit you well, Miss. But this gown is supposed to have a different colored bodice. I think the midnight blue bodice with white ribbons would go beautifully with a skirt of a blue that's about three shades lighter. The sleeves will also be accented with white lace." Georgiana nodded and beamed as the young woman marked the page with the swatch of blue material and several notes.

Once the seamstress was finished with Georgiana's selection, the young girl turned to her older sister-in-law. "Elizabeth, I have the perfect dress for you!" Georgiana turned through the pages of the book, a look of concentration on her face.

"Here," she said, pointing to the gown. Elizabeth took the book into her lap, studying the gown carefully. It was cut slightly lower than most of her gowns, but the narrow waist would gracefully accent Elizabeth's slim one. She smiled.

"If that is the one, which color shall I choose?"

Confidently Georgiana drew a swatch of material from the array. It was a deep cranberry taffeta. "It will go wonderfully, Elizabeth, especially with white ribbons and perhaps a bit of lace on the sleeves? A bit of white ruffle can also be left visible beneath the red of the skirt."

Elizabeth giggled at Georgiana's eager face. "I thought I was supposed to choose my gown?"

The girl smiled. "You are. I'm just showing you your option."

Elizabeth's lips quirked. "Sounds more like a demand than a suggestion."

Georgiana shrugged, but grinned. "However you choose to view it."

Elizabeth smiled and took the swatch from Georgiana. "Cranberry, it shall be," she said, handing the book and the swatch back to the seamstress. The young seamstress smiled in relief and marked down Elizabeth's choice. It took the two young women much less time to choose their shoes—a cranberry brocade for Elizabeth and a black and blue satin for Georgiana—and stand for measurements. When they were finally done, Elizabeth showed the young woman to the door, thanking her profusely for her patient service.

Returning to the parlor, she took a seat upon a settee. "I suppose we had best be satisfied with our choices," she said to Georgiana.

The young girl nodded emphatically. "I don't believe she would willingly return should we say we've changed our minds."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I believe that was the last thing on our list. Everything else is finished. Correct?"

Georgiana squinted in thought before nodding in agreement. "The past few weeks of rain most assuredly provided ample opportunity for planning."

Elizabeth looked towards the door way and smiled. "It most assuredly was," she answered as she watched Darcy enter the room. He took a seat next to her on the settee.

"Have my two young ladies concluded their conspiracy to land me bankrupt?" he teased.

Georgiana shook her head. "No, we just made sure you didn't find any extra money to spend on yourself."

Darcy pretended to wince as Elizabeth chuckled. "She knows me far too well, doesn't she, love?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know, perhaps. You'll receive the billing soon enough," Elizabeth said, raising a peculiarity particular to the Darcy household. For unlike the many wealthy couples of their day, neither Darcy nor Elizabeth hesitated to mention finances or accounts in passing. This was just one among the many fascinating things Georgiana discovered about her new sister-in-law. Elizabeth tacitly demanded that Darcy treat her as an equal in all matters, anywhere from discussion to finances. Georgiana admired Elizabeth's quiet strength and marveled at the deep love and respect shared between her brother and his young wife. More and more Georgiana was coming to realize what kind of relationship she wanted with whomever she chose as a husband.

"How are the preparations coming along then?" he asked.

Georgiana smirked. "Darcy you need not pretend you're truly interested in how they're proceeding. Elizabeth and I know full well you have no more interest in our plans than you would in a plain doorknob. But to make you believe that we feel you are truly interested, I'll tell you that the plans have been finished as of ten minutes ago."

Darcy laughed. "Lizzie, dear, I believe you have kidnapped my shy little sister and replaced her with an elf-being! I've never heard such pertness in my life!"

Elizabeth grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed fondly up at him. "Perhaps, but I believe she has just sufficiently proved to you that she knows you far to well for your own good."

Her husband chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Well, then, since my motives have thus been revealed, may I announce that we have several very important guests arriving for supper soon."

Elizabeth and Georgiana shared questioning glances before turning their eyes to Darcy.

"Who?" asked Georgiana as Elizabeth closed her mouth. Georgiana had just asked the question Elizabeth was about to blurt.

Darcy smiled secretly, his eyes twinkling with the secret. "You shall see. I shall only say that you may want to prepare for supper. You need not be formal though."

Georgiana bit her lip in thought. "It's the Gardiners!" she exclaimed. The Gardiners, mutual friends of the Bennet and Darcy families, were not only responsible for the union of Elizabeth and Darcy, but had served as surrogate parents for Georgiana after her parents' death when she was ten. Mrs. Gardiner had provided a steady female presence in the young girl's life, countering Darcy's male presence. All three dearly loved the Gardiners for many different reasons.

Darcy's eyes twinkled as he shrugged. "You shall see."

"May I be excused then?" Georgiana asked politely, hardly containing her excitement. Darcy smiled and nodded. His sister rose from her seat and walked calmly from the room, though both her brother and Elizabeth knew that she would break into a quick walk as soon as she was out of their sight.

Elizabeth leaned against Darcy. "Who is it?" she murmured.

He shook his head. "It shall be a surprise for you too, dear," he murmured back. His fingers gently smoothed the thought wrinkles on her forehead as he smiled down at her.

"It is the Gardiners, isn't it?" she asked.

Darcy shrugged. "Perhaps."

Elizabeth sat back, her mouth set. "Then I shall prepare for dinner," she said stiffly, pretending to be miffed with him, hoping he would tell her.

He simply chuckled. "Very well, Lizzie."

She smiled; her bluff called. "Well, I suppose I must actually prepare for dinner then?"

Darcy smiled. "I'll go with you."

An hour later Darcy, Elizabeth, and Georgiana waited in the parlor where they had been sitting an hour before. By then both Elizabeth and Georgiana knew with almost unquestionable certainty that the Gardiners were their expected unexpected dinner guests. As the Gardiners were such close friends, the two young women had donned dining dresses only slightly nicer than their regular attire.

As they sat in the parlor conversing, the only way the couple could visibly perceive Georgiana's excitement was through her inability to carry on the conversation. Her sentences and attention would fade as her ears perked for the sound of the knocker. Eventually Elizabeth and Darcy let her sit in her excitement as they carried on their own conversation.

A quarter of an hour later they heard the resounding knocker announcing the arrival of their guests. Georgiana, her face bright with anticipation, rose involuntarily from her seat as they heard Rensler, the butler, open the door. After a glance at her brother, she entered the corridor to the foyer. Elizabeth and Darcy followed, Elizabeth on her husband's arm.

Upon hearing Georgiana's exclamation of excitement and welcome and the responding voices, Elizabeth clutched Darcy's arm and looked to her husband, hardly believing her ears.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Guests

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, or Uncle Gardiner and Aunt Mari as they were known to Elizabeth, greeted her at the entrance to the foyer. Elizabeth wondered where Georgiana was as she hugged her aunt and uncle.

"How was your ride?" she asked, reattaching herself to Darcy's arm.

"Very well, thank you," replied Aunt Mari, her eyes twinkling.

"I wouldn't say that," grumbled Uncle Gardiner. "It was mighty warm."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Darcy chuckled.

"Warm? But with—." A shrewd look crossed her face as realization dawned upon her. She'd definitely heard more than two voices in the foyer and the only way the Gardiner's carriage could have been so warm on such a cold day were if there were more than just two people in it. And why had Georgiana not followed them back to her and Darcy?

Correctly interpreting the realization on Elizabeth's face, her aunt and uncle moved aside. Glancing from the smiles on their faces to the carefully blank expression on Darcy's face, she stepped hesitantly into the foyer, hoping she would not be disappointed.

Elizabeth blinked in amazement as her lips parted. Unable to say anything she met Jane halfway across the room and threw her arms around her dear sister in a tight embrace.

"Lizzie, were you surprised?" whispered Jane.

Elizabeth sniffed as she drew back, taking Jane in. Her sister had gained a bit of weight, but other than that she was just as beautiful as the last Elizabeth had seen her; eight months ago just before she and Darcy had left on their honeymoon. "Surprised? Why I don't know what to say."

Jane laughed as a tear ran down her own cheek and they hugged again.

"She couldn't wait to see you," said Charles as Elizabeth drew a way from her sister once more. "Darcy mentioned in a letter that you had prepared rooms for us so Jane decided we should come early."

He took Elizabeth's hand and bowed over it before planting a gentle kiss on it. "As beautiful as ever, Elizabeth. It's wonderful to see you. My sister was rather fatigued and could not make it, but she sends her warmest regards." Elizabeth smiled and looked at Darcy and Georgiana who stood behind Charles and Jane.

"You knew," she said to Georgiana. "You are far too good an actress for your own good."

Georgiana's only reply was to shrug and grin.

Elizabeth turned to Jane once more and realized her sister looked rather tired. And why should she not be after a journey from the Gardiner's?

She blushed at her insensitivity. "Forgive me for my rudeness. There's a fire in the parlor and we can sit before supper."

Uncle Gardiner cleared his throat. "If you will excuse us, Elizabeth, Georgiana has offered has offered to give your aunt and me a tour of the recently redecorated upstairs. Would you mind if we joined you for supper later?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. Don't forget to show them our new addition," she reminded Georgiana with a wink.

Georgiana grinned. "I won't. This way, Uncle Gardiner and Aunt Mari." She motioned for them to follow her up the steps. "You really must see how Elizabeth decorated the drawing room upstairs. It's simply magnificent."

"And if you ladies will excuse us, we have a bit of catching up to do. We'll be in Darcy's library until supper," said Charles, smiling at the Elizabeth and Jane. Darcy nodded and they left their wives alone in the foyer.

Jane turned to Elizabeth. "Our family is truly adept at making up excuses to leave us alone," she said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth grinned back and took her sister's hand. "Not that I mind overmuch. How have you been?" she asked as she led Jane to the parlor.

"Very well, as I assume Georgiana told you a few weeks ago."

"A lot can change in those few weeks," Elizabeth pointed out. "From your letter I take it you enjoyed Georgiana's stay?"

"I never knew she was so—charming," Jane said, taking a seat in a comfortable armchair.

Elizabeth chuckled as she returned to her seat on the settee. "Once she is comfortable she never ceases to be almost absolutely perfect. Sometimes I find myself looking up to _her. _Would you like some refreshment?"

Jane shook her head. "She definitely looks up to you. She often talked about you and Darcy, especially you. I believe she sees you as a mother and sister figure."

Elizabeth smiled. "She's like the younger sister that I always wanted my younger sisters to be."

Jane frowned. "Speaking of such, I recently saw Lydia and Mr. Wickham. They are rather in debt and Lydia asked me for money. I sent her a letter saying that she and her husband were welcome to stay with us for a while; they ended up remaining with us for a month."

"How was it?" Elizabeth asked, leaning back into the settee.

Jane shook her head. "I can only say that they even began to stretch Charles's nerves. Not only would they not leave, but a love that is based upon so much public display can hardly last long!"

Elizabeth gazed into the fire, missing the scowl on Jane's face. "Lydia asked me for money as well." She bit her lip, remembering the scene in the study. A fresh rush of guilt washed over her at the memory of Darcy's hurt expression.

"And what did you do?"

"I wrote her back, attempting to discreetly tell her I would not ask Darcy for money."

"And—,"

"She continued to write, asking for money, accusing me of abandoning her. Eventually I refused to write back and I kept the letters in my journal, hidden from Darcy. But one day he accidentally found them and confronted me. We decided to send them money for food and a letter telling them in no uncertain terms that we are not financially responsible for them."

"And that's all?" asked Jane kindly.

Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Jane, I felt so terrible! I forced him to have to deal with a man he hates more than anyone. This is the second time I've convinced him to help Lydia and ultimately Mr. Wickham!"

Her sister rose and walked over to sit down beside her, taking her hands. "Lizzie, don't worry about what Darcy has done for you. That is all a part of his love for you. He would do anything, even help the man he hates most, to protect you. Whether you asked it of him or not, he cannot help it."

"Jane, he was just so angry, absolutely livid at Wickham!" Elizabeth felt her eyes pricking with tears and patted them gently with her sleeve.

"Perhaps he blamed himself for not being able to prevent what has happened to Lydia as he did for Georgiana."

Elizabeth stared at her sister in shock. "You know about that?"

Jane nodded. "Charles told me about how on edge and irritable Darcy was when he saw you with Mr. Wickham. He didn't want to lose you to him. Charles said Darcy paced for hours, wondering how to sabotage your relationship with Mr. Wickham without losing your respect."

Elizabeth rested her head against her sister's shoulder and Jane wrapped her arms around her. "Jane, what do you suppose will happen when Lydia and Mr. Wickham stop loving one another?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know. I only know that neither of them shares the love that I do with Charles."

"Nor mine with Darcy." Elizabeth laughed. "Listen to us, we sound like two gossipy wives with nothing better to do than marvel at how much our husbands love us."

The other woman chuckled. "Sometimes 'tis good to do that."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How wise you sound for a woman who has only been married for ten months!"

Jane giggled. "It's the older sister in me."

Elizabeth giggled with her, before they settled into a comfortable silence. After a while, Jane broke it when she asked, "Are you happy, sister? Tell me true."

Elizabeth looked up at her sister, her eyes filled with an earnestness that Jane had never before seen in even such a sincere young woman's eyes.

"I could say that I've never been happier before, but that would not be sufficient. I believe I can only say that now I feel as if I am completely full, though I never felt empty before I fell in love with Darcy. It was as if there was an emptiness left for him to fill."

Jane nodded and sat in contemplative silence for a few moments. "Do you think that love would change if you and Darcy had a child?" she asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth blinked. "I never thought about that. Why do you ask?"

Jane shrugged. "I was just wondering." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want children?" Jane inquired, blushing.

"I'm happy for now, but yes, I do want children, eventually. Darcy and I only briefly discussed the matter."

"May I ask what he said?"

"Yes you may, but I'll not answer." Elizabeth's lips quirked into a smile. "Now it's my turn to ask prying questions."

Jane laughed. "To prevent you from asking any extremely frank questions, I'll answer you before you ask. Yes, Charles and I do want children."

"It's hard to believe our parents will some day be grandparents," sighed Elizabeth. "I could hardly believe our mother was a parent."

"Elizabeth!" chided Jane, though her smirk belied her harsh tone. "You should not speak of our mother so frankly."

"Note that you said 'so frankly'. I'm only iterating what has been quite obvious since our childhood."

Jane sighed reluctantly. "I suppose you're correct. Our very proof is Lydia and I believe the only thing that has spared Kitty is our intervention. Perhaps the only reason we have a head on our shoulders is because we were so frequently with Uncle Gardiner and Aunt Leanne."

"And Papa," added Elizabeth.

"Yes," agreed Jane, "and Papa. I always wondered how he and our mother ever got along well enough to marry."

"I did as well, quite often. At that time I suppose, Mother was perhaps a bit more sensible."

"Or more like Charlotte," suggested Jane.

Elizabeth smiled, remembering how satisfied Charlotte had been after her marriage to Mr. Collins and how her friend had rebuked her for not taking advantage of such an advantageous marriage. "You saw Charlotte recently. How are she and Mr. Collins fairing?"

Jane smiled. "Very well, indeed. Their son, Lucas, is growing quickly and he looks very much like Charlotte—,"

"Thankfully," added Elizabeth.

Ignoring the comment, Jane continued. "Mr. Collins is his usual self, though he had a few of his 'well-grounded opinions' about Darcy to share, and Charlotte is well, but a bit displeased with us currently."

"Oh?"

"I believe she felt that Mr. Collins was the best available for women of our class. Imagine her disappointment when she found that was not so."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hopefully she will recover from her disappointment shortly so that I may receive some correspondence from her. I miss being amused by Mr. Collins' ever flowing opinions."

The sisters laughed heartily at their cousin's self-aggrandizing opinion of himself. They paused mid-laugh as a voice cleared itself from the doorway. It was Mrs. Reynolds, the kind, elderly housekeeper who had known Darcy since his childhood. She was the first person that Elizabeth had met during her visit to Pemberley nearly a year and a half before.

"Mrs. Darcy, Mr. Darcy says that he and Mr. Bingley will be down shortly to escort Mrs. Bingley and you to supper."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds."

The elder woman smiled softly and disappeared from the doorway.

"What do you suppose our husbands have been occupied with?" asked Jane.

"Conversing," replied Elizabeth promptly. They laughed once more and looked up to see Darcy and Charles standing in the doorway.

"I believe it is time for supper," said Darcy. Elizabeth nodded and rose to go to his side and take his arm. Jane took Charles's and the two couples proceeded to the dining room.

The Gardiners and Georgiana were already present and seated at their arrival.

"The décor is simply marvelous," complimented Aunt Mari as Elizabeth took the seat that Darcy offered her beside his.

"Thank you, Aunt Mari, but I believe as much credit is due Georgiana," Elizabeth smiled and nodded toward her sister-in-law who blushed as the Gardiners re-expressed their appreciation.

"'Tis always wonderful to see my wife's and sister's handiwork each day," said Darcy, smiling gently at Elizabeth.

"Then I truly look forward to seeing Jane's décor in our new home," commented Charles.

Jane laughed. "Suppose I shall decorate the interior with flowers and rosy colours? Shall you like it then?"

Charles shook his head, donning a solemn countenance. "I shall love it, no matter what, flowers and colours should you desire them." Jane raised an eyebrow. "Though I beg of you not to entertain such ideas of décor," he added hastily with a sheepish smile.

All but Charles joined in hearty laughter.

"Do not worry, dear friend, for Lizzie and Georgiana would have decorated the foyer with roses and fairies had I not intervened," teased Darcy, his eyes twinkling, as Georgiana gasped indignantly and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Darcy, Love, the very reason we had to redecorate our upstairs was because it had been outfitted at your direction," she returned. The irony of her hands folded demurely in her lap as she returned her husbands banter was not lost on the other diners.

It was Darcy's turn to colour as everyone else laughed.

"I would advise you gentlemen to spare your wives the chaffing," suggested Uncle Gardiner, laughing heartily, "for they are fairly able to hold their own."

"I have never encountered such insolence in young wives," commented Charles to his friend. "Have you, Darcy?"

"Surely not. I only pray that it does not taint Georgiana, that her husband may not receive the abuse that we do currently," responded Darcy, his lips quirking as Charles chuckled.

"Men often find themselves victim to abuse after their marriage, but it is simply a consequence of having their egos deflated at the hands of their young wives," replied Aunt Mari dryly. The women smirked as Darcy, Charles, and Uncle Gardiner looked dumbfounded. Finally their silence was broken when Uncle Gardiner pretended to scowl.

"Dear comrades, I believe we have been too soft on our wives."

"Indeed," agreed Charles. Uncle Gardiner and Charles turned to Darcy for his agreement.

"I'd like to sleep peacefully tonight," he admitted shamefacedly. Everyone roared with laughter as Elizabeth blushed but she smiled at her husband as he rested his hand over hers under the table.

"I believe that conversation shall stop there," said Jane when the group quieted once more.

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth indignantly, passing a stern glance at Darcy who grinned sheepishly. "I do not believe Georgiana need become subject to your horrid verbal abuse."

Charles opened his mouth to comment but Jane cut him short. "As I have a feeling that you are going to make one last rejoinder, I shall have the last say. Life can be very lonely when you take your meals alone as I don't think Caroline would appreciate such jesting."

At that her husband blinked and cleared his throat. "I only meant to compliment Elizabeth on such a wonderful supper."

"Certainly," returned Jane causing the Gardiners to chuckle as Darcy was prevented from coming to his friend's defense by the look Elizabeth cast him.

"Thank you, Charles," said Elizabeth. She turned to Georgiana. "Georgiana, I believe everyone would like to hear about your plans for the holidays," she added, putting a permanent stop to the supper bantering and allowing the shy and quiet Georgiana a chance to enter the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5:Sharing Secrets

After supper the Darcys and their guests retired to the sitting room. Georgiana took her traditional seat at the pianoforte as Darcy produced a deck of cards from a small side table in the corner of the room.

The Gardiners, Jane, and Charles took seats around the elegant cherrywood card table. "Elizabeth, will you be joining us?" asked Darcy, knowing that his wife was not overly fond of card games.

"No, thank you. I believe I shall watch," she said, taking a seat beside him at the table.

"Very well," agreed Darcy as he shuffled the cards and dealt them to the other three players. Rensler, entered the room with a tray of refreshment. He set it on a table and distributed the glasses to each of the guests. When he came to Jane, she politely refused the wine. Rensler bowed in response and disappeared from the room. Elizabeth watched the game for a few minutes as she sipped her wine before she rose and drifted over to where Georgiana sat at the pianoforte.

"Would you like to join the game?" she asked the girl.

Georgiana shook her head. "I prefer to play. Would you like to join me?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course." Georgiana slid over on the bench to make space for Elizabeth. The elder woman sat down and flexed her fingers before she joined Georgiana in the piece. Georgiana gracefully switched to the harmony, allowing Elizabeth to take the easier melody. They played together for a while, listening to the card players talking in the background.

"Can Kitty play?" Georgiana asked softly, her voice hardly heard above the music.

Elizabeth shook her head. Georgiana looked slightly disappointed and Elizabeth realized that she was expecting Kitty to enjoy many of the quiet things that she did. Not wanting to distance the girls before they truly met, Elizabeth thought a moment before she spoke. "I believe it is partially my fault," she admitted ruefully. "I was not an exceptionally patient teacher. But perhaps if you taught her she would enjoy it."

Georgiana looked hopeful. "Truly?"

Elizabeth smiled gently. "You taught me, dear."

"But you already knew how to play."

"I could pass. But I have seen a definite improvement since you took me on as your pupil. I believe you could teach Kitty."

The girl smiled as they finished the piece and moved into another one, this time Elizabeth taking the harmony and Georgiana the melody.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Jane. Both Elizabeth and Georgiana jumped slightly at the interruption. Georgiana hit the wrong note and the notes of the duet clashed horribly.

"I am so very sorry," said Jane, "but Lizzie, however did you learn to play like that?"

Elizabeth turned to face her sister, smiling. "Georgiana is an excellent tutor. I was just suggesting that she teach Kitty when she comes to Pemberley."

Georgiana blushed at the praise.

"How wonderful!" added Aunt Mari. "It will give Kitty a more stable pastime than dancing."

Jane and Elizabeth traded glances. Aunt Mari greatly disapproved of Kitty's excessive dancing as she believed it introduced the flighty girl to far too many young yet unambitious men.

"Who's winning?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"Darcy, so far," replied Uncle Gardiner. "But your aunt isn't too far behind."

Georgiana smiled. "Darcy has a way with surprises, Uncle," she said. "I would not underestimate him."

Charles chuckled. "You are far too correct about that Georgiana."

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth and Georgiana simultaneously. The two young women giggled and returned to their playing. After a while they quit their bench at the pianoforte and took seats among the card players, watching the game as it proceeded. When Darcy played the last card and won, Uncle Gardiner grinned at Georgiana.

"You were right, Georgiana," he admitted. "Your brother is exceptional with surprises."

Darcy grinned. "Shall we have another game?"

Jane smiled. Though her cheeks were rosy in the firelight she looked exhausted and pale beneath her their rosiness. Charles glanced towards her and frowned slightly. "I apologize, Darcy, but I believe we shall be leaving soon. Caroline has been alone for quite a while."

Darcy nodded. "You are quite right. I shall have your carriage made ready." He rose and left the room.

"Jane perhaps you ought to rest here," suggested Elizabeth. "Darcy and I could escort you home tomorrow."

Jane shook her head. "I shall be fine. I am only slightly tired."

Elizabeth decided not to press her sister but when Darcy returned to the room, announcing that their carriage was being readied and leading the Gardiners, Charles, and Georgiana into the foyer, Elizabeth held Jane back.

"Are you well Jane?" she asked, concerned for her sister's health.

Jane smiled gently, taking her sister's hand. "Oh, Lizzie. Do not worry about me."

"But you hardly ate supper, and you're pale and exhausted. I had Rensler serve your favorite wine and yet you refused it."

"The doctor recommended that I not drink for another five months," explained Jane, blushing slightly.

"Why five months?" asked Elizabeth, feeling as if she were missing something very important in the conversation.

Jane took Elizabeth's hand and smiled. "He told me that babies and wine do not combine well."

"But—," Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence as her face broke into a wide grin. "Truly Jane?"

Jane nodded. "I plan to tell Charles when we are settled, so don't ruin his surprise!" she teased.

Elizabeth laughed and threw her arms around her sister. "I am so happy for you, dear!" she exclaimed. She felt the heat of Jane's cheek against hers.

"Yes, well I—,"

Elizabeth giggled. "Oh don't be embarrassed, dear! 'Tis only natural!"

Jane coloured further.

Darcy and Charles appeared in the doorway.

"The carriage is ready, Jane," said Charles, holding her wrap. Jane and Elizabeth hugged one another and Charles helped Jane into her wrap. Darcy and Elizabeth escorted them out to the foyer where Georgiana said her good-byes to the Gardiners and Bingleys and retired to her bedroom for the evening.

Elizabeth hugged her aunt and uncle and then Jane and Charles.

"It was wonderful to see all of you," she said, smiling widely.

The Gardiners and Bingleys thanked Darcy and Elizabeth for the evening. The master and mistress of Pemberley followed their guests to the door and watched as Rensler and the Gardiners' driver helped them into the carriage and waved as the carriage started around the driveway and disappeared into the dark.

Elizabeth shivered in the cold November evening and leaned into Darcy as he wrapped his arm around her and drew her back into the foyer. They watched as Rensler shut and locked the great door for the evening. When he was finished, he bowed to the Darcys and bid them each a good night before retiring himself. The maids would come and turn down the lights later, after the Darcys had gone to bed.

"Did I surprise you sufficiently?" asked Darcy, his eyes dancing.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Yes. It was truly a wonderful surprise." She buried her face in his chest and smiled as he rested his chin gently on her head.

"I am glad," he murmured.

She nodded against him as she felt her eyelids drooping, now that everyone had left. She and Georgiana had been up late the past evenings finalizing all the plans for the approaching holidays.

Darcy chuckled. "Are you sleepy, my dear?"

Elizabeth shook her head, but her yawn belied her denial. "It's just all the excitement. Finishing the plans for the Christmas celebrations, Jane and Charles, Aunt Mari and Uncle Gardiner, and—," she paused, her eyes narrowing in mischief.

"And what—?" murmured Darcy.

She looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "Let's see if I can keep a secret just as well as you," she suggested.

"What?" demanded Darcy, his eyes lighting with boyish interest.

Elizabeth shook her head as her lips quivered between a smile and a laugh. "You shall see."

"Shall I?" asked Darcy. She cried out in surprise as he swept her feet from under her. She flung her arms around his neck in case he dropped her.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Shall you tell me now," replied Darcy, his eyes glinting.

Elizabeth grinned. "No!"

At that Darcy took off at a bound, causing Elizabeth to shriek in surprise. She clung to him as he bounded up the stairs and to their bedroom door. "I'm afraid I shall have to beat the truth out of you," he puffed, gently kicking the door open.

"And still I shall hold my tongue," replied Elizabeth stubbornly.

Darcy shook his head. "I never wanted to do this but you have left me no choice, my obstinate wife."

He shut the door behind them and locked it one handed as Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grip.

"Put me down! This is truly undignified!" she exclaimed sternly.

Darcy laughed. "I shall have the truth then."

"Never," replied Elizabeth, tossing her head.

With that Darcy dumped her onto their bed and knelt on the ends of her skirts as he began to tickle her mercilessly. Elizabeth laughed as she tried to writhe away from him. Eventually her laughter turned into yelps as she begged him to stop between gasps for air. Her lungs begged for air and her ribs were sore with laughter. He only tickled her harder.

When she could hardly breathe any longer, Darcy released her and fell onto the bed beside her. For a few moments the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. When they had finally regained their air, Elizabeth giggled.

"I still shan't tell you."

Darcy gently pushed loose strands of hair from her face. "You are the most stubborn woman I know."

Elizabeth smiled and pushed herself off the bed. "You've wrinkled my dress," she accused.

Darcy smiled. "I am truly sorry."

Elizabeth sniffed in mock anger. "I suppose you should be. Would you therefore help undo my buttons?"

Without waiting for an answer she pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall in waves down her back. When Darcy rose from the bed, she pulled it forward over her shoulder. The fire crackled in the background as he undid her many, small, buttons.

"Why must you have so many buttons?" he asked as he flexed his fingers.

"To punish our husbands for torturing us," retorted Elizabeth.

He chuckled. "I never knew! You must have more buttons on this one dress than on all of my clothing combined!"

She snorted. "Are you sure? You do have quite a bit of clothing."

"I'm sure."

The dress slid from her shoulders and fell gracefully to the floor. Elizabeth stepped out of it and picked it up.

"Do you do this every evening?" asked Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. It's only that Meredith or Mrs. Reynolds usually help me." She went into her dressing room and hung her dress in the wardrobe. She changed into her nightgown and emerged from the room barefoot. Taking a seat at her vanity, she set the pins from her hair in their container and picked up her silver brush. Darcy had given it to her as an engagement gift. Her initials were engraved upon it and surrounded by delicate vines of flowers. Small pearls dotted its back as well. The brush had a matching comb and mirror and all had come in a beautiful mahogany box with velvet lining.

She felt Darcy come up behind her and take the brush. She relaxed as he brushed her wavy curls out, letting the hair fall between his fingers every so often. When he was finished he set the brush back on the vanity. Elizabeth reached up to braid her hair but he stopped her gently.

"You never wear it down," he murmured. "It's so beautiful. Leave it for tonight."

Elizabeth conceded and watched with her hands in her lap as Darcy dimmed the lights and set the screen up before the fire. When he climbed into the bed and beckoned to her she rose and went to him, climbing under the warmed covers. She leaned against him as she watched the shadows of the fire's flames dance across the dim room.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, caressing her arm.

"Yes?"

"Did Jane mention being ill or unhappy to you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Charles said she's been acting rather odd lately. You would probably know best of anyone if anything were wrong."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. "Is he truly concerned?" she asked.

"Enough to ask me what I thought," replied Darcy.

She nodded. "Does he not ask you about what you think often?"

Darcy shook his head. "This time, he seemed—he seemed—deeply concerned."

"Oh Darcy, there's nothing wrong with Jane! It's only temporary."

"What does that mean?" His face looked perplexed in the dim light. Elizabeth loved the way his eyebrows knitted together slightly and his jaw tightened slightly when he was confused.

Gently she reached up and smoothed his brow. "Tell Charles not to worry. I'll say no more than that though. Whatever it is will be discussed between Charles and Jane and we need not worry about it."

He smiled down at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Have you written Lady Catherine?"

He stiffened. "Lizzie, I told you—,"

"I know, but Darcy she is your aunt and entitled to her opinions. No matter what she says, she can't affect our happiness or our union."

"She almost did," he said darkly. "I could not believe that she went to your home and confronted you."

"But that's over and—,"

Darcy sighed. "Lizzie, I do not wish to discuss it. I'm content right now and I don't appreciate you trying to catch me off my guard when you ask me about her. I have told you that I am refusing to speak to her and for now that is my decision."

Elizabeth frowned but didn't press the subject. Would Darcy and his aunt ever speak again? She remembered how her father had threatened not to speak to her should she accept Mr. Collins' hand in marriage and how her mother had threatened not to speak to her if she didn't. But everything had turned out satisfactorily. Elizabeth had refused his hand and her mother had recovered and rejoiced when she became engaged to an even wealthier man. Would there be such a satisfactory ending for Darcy's relationship with his aunt?

There was an awkward silence between her and Darcy.

Finally, Darcy stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I did not mean to be harsh with you. But just as you said that Jane and Charles must solve what is between them, my aunt and I must solve what is between us."

Elizabeth nodded. Darcy had just politely told her not to involve herself in his relationship with his aunt. She felt a small tear escaping from her eye. She turned away from Darcy, not wanting him to see it. Though she knew he did not mean to exclude her, she could not help but feel a bit rejected and guilty. After all, she was the very reason Darcy and his aunt weren't on speaking terms. More tears leaked from her eyes.

Darcy settled under the covers and pulled Elizabeth down beside him. She turned from him, not wanting him to see her tears. Discreetly she tried to wipe them away, but they continued to fall.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?" she dared not say more; afraid he would hear the quiver in her voice. But despite her best efforts he realized something was wrong.

"Look at me."

She turned over, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. A pained expression crossed Darcy's face.

"Elizabeth—I never meant to—,"

"I know," she sobbed. "I just feel so guilty for being the perpetrator of this mess."

Darcy drew her to him, letting her cry into his shoulder for a few moments. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back gently. When she had quieted he spoke to her softly so that it his voice soothed and caressed her gently. "Elizabeth do not blame yourself for what has occurred between my aunt and me. She would have been angry should I have married any woman who was not her daughter. It is not your fault and it pains me every time you blame yourself. What matters more than what my aunt thinks is our love, Elizabeth. I would risk even more than my relationship with her for you."

"I know," murmured Elizabeth.

He nodded and smiled gently. "I know you know, but sometimes I like to remind you." His finger traced her smooth cheek and he leaned in close. Elizabeth closed her eyes as he kissed away the tears on her cheeks and then his lips met hers, anxious to express all the feelings that he had just iterated.


	6. Chapter 6:Preparations

Over the next few weeks every time Elizabeth thought about Jane, which was quite often as she helped her sister move into her new home, the question of children rose to the front of her mind. Yet each time she gathered her courage about her to raise the topic with Darcy, she quailed from it, afraid that perhaps he would not want children. And each time she avoided discussing it, a feeling of shame settled over her for she realized that she was keeping one more important secret from Darcy. When she wasn't worried about that question, she worried about how Darcy's reaction to Lady Catherine.

She was relieved from the circle of fear, guilt, and doubt by the ever nearer holidays. In the days before Christmas, Elizabeth hardly had time to think at all.

"It's absolutely beautiful on you, Elizabeth!" exclaimed Georgiana as Elizabeth examined herself in the mirror. The seamstress had returned for their final dress fittings and Elizabeth and Georgiana now stood before the floor length mirror in Georgiana's room. The cranberry taffeta rustled as Elizabeth turned. The low neckline of the dress accented her long neck wonderfully and the white lace on the sleeves added a simple elegance to the dress, complimenting Elizabeth's own simple elegance.

"You chose excellently Georgiana, both for yourself and me," admitted Elizabeth, smiling. The deep blush that coloured the girl's cheeks made her look like a porcelain doll dressed in a blue gown.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Elizabeth laughed and turned to the seamstress. "We are exceptionally satisfied with your services. Thank you." She handed the young woman an envelope with the payment for her services and the dresses.

The seamstress bobbed a curtsy. "Thank you for your high compliments, ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled and beckoned to her personal attendant, Meredith. "Meredith shall show you to do the door," she said. "Thank you, once more."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied the woman as she gathered up her supplies and bobbed one more curtsy to Elizabeth. "Please enjoy your holiday season, ma'am."

Elizabeth nodded. "And please enjoy yours." The woman nodded her head and followed Meredith from the room.

Georgiana gingerly took her gown in one hand and twirled gracefully.

"It's so beautiful!" she sighed, watching herself in the mirror.

Elizabeth glanced over herself. "I feel so, so over dressed," she disclosed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

The girl shook her head. "Everyone will be dressed in their finest. You shall be dressed appropriately." She stopped twirling to look Elizabeth in the eye. "'Tis different in—in—er," she crimsoned.

"'Tis different being married to a man such as Darcy," finished Elizabeth with a reassuring smile. "There is no need to be delicate about our class differences, Georgiana; 'tis the way life is."

"I did not want you to feel as if you didn't belong," explained Georgiana quietly.

Elizabeth hugged the girl tightly. "You are the most wonderful person Georgiana and have never made me feel as such."

Georgiana wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and rested her head on her shoulder. "I always wanted an older sister, as much as I love Darcy. 'Tis only that there were some things that he could not understand, as hard as he may try."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Men always seem to have a rather difficult time understanding women, just as we sometimes find it hard to understand them. I suppose 'tis what attracts us to one another—there's always something mysterious about the other."

Georgiana smiled. "That is why I always wanted an older sister."

Elizabeth laughed and gave Georgiana one last reassuring squeeze before they helped one another out of their gowns and back into their everyday dresses. Just as they were finishing a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," called Elizabeth. Mrs. Reynolds entered the room, looking slightly frazzled.

"We're just awaiting your approval for the placement of the Christmas tree, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth nodded wearily. "Of course. I'll be right down." Mrs. Reynolds nodded and withdrew.

"Are you ready?" she asked Georgiana.

Elizabeth started to the door, but when Georgiana didn't answer she turned back to the girl.

"Are you ready?" she asked once more, wondering how Georgiana could not have heard her.

Georgiana looked slightly uncomfortable, her smile from a few moments before having disappeared. "I—I have a few things I must do. Perhaps you should go on without me."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "It won't take long."

"I know—I just, I have something to do." Georgiana's discomfort increased.

Not wanting to press the issue, Elizabeth nodded. "Very well. I suppose you're right." She left the room, feeling slightly hurt that Georgiana did not want to join her. Elizabeth had noticed over the past week that as enthusiastic as Georgiana had been about the planning a few weeks before, she was no longer as interested. Elizabeth wondered if she were doing something wrong or whether Georgiana felt that she was trying to take over her place. For it had been Georgiana who had organized Christmas at Pemberley in the past and now Elizabeth had proceeded to take over the planning. Not for the first time, Elizabeth felt uncomfortable as the Mistress of such a large estate; there were so many things with which she was not familiar. Finding her place and allowing Georgiana to maintain hers was just one of her worries as the Mistress of Pemberley. Making a good impression all those who would be scrutinizing her ability as the mistress of such a large estate was her largest one currently.

The first floor was bustling with activity. Servants decorated the banisters of the main stairwell with garlands of evergreen branches tied together with green and red ribbon and decorated with glass bulbs and cranberries. Thousands of miniature frosted glass snowflakes strung on gossamer thread were being strung from the ceiling of the entrance hall by servants arrayed on ladders with an attendant on the floor to hand up the thread on poles. The snowflakes hung on different lengths of thread that it may appear to be snowing inside. The wall candelabras were being decorated with ribbons and holly and set with new candles. The large chandelier had been lowered in order to be decorated with snowflakes. She caught sight of Mrs. Reynolds, the head of the household, and Rensler, rushing around, trying to direct fifty people at once.

Elizabeth waited patiently on the steps for Mrs. Reynolds to notice to her, not wanting to distract the woman from her work. After a few moments the woman caught sight of Elizabeth and rushed over to her, simultaneously apologizing and chiding.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but Mrs. Darcy, what have I told you about calling me when you require me? It is my duty to be there for you at your need."

Elizabeth grimaced ruefully at Mrs. Reynolds. "I know, Mrs. Reynolds, but I always seem to forget. I suppose 'tis my common upbringing."

The woman smiled gently and absent mindedly patted her on the arm. "William, watch what you're doing or you shall break that entire strand of snowflakes!" she called to one of the young men on the ladders. He blushed at being chided in front of the mistress and averted his eyes. Mrs. Reynolds turned back to Elizabeth as if their conversation had never been interrupted. "Do not apologize dear. That very common upbringing is what helped dear Mr. Darcy. Come I shall show you the tree."

Elizabeth obediently followed the woman, feeling that all too often Mrs. Reynolds seemed to be in more control of what went on in the household than she. But upon seeing the ballroom, all thoughts of being in control flew from her mind. An enormous tree filled one corner of the ball room. Its evergreen scent filled the giant room. The tree was hung with candles, garlands of cranberries, and bulbs. No two of the exquisite bulbs were the same. An intricate angel trumpeted from her post at the top of the bright tree.

"It's beautiful," breathed Elizabeth, an unknown smile brightening her face. She turned to look around the ballroom. The large windows that looked over the gardens of Pemberley were draped with ethereal curtains and decorated at the top with garlands of evergreens laced with red and gold ribbon. Snowflakes had already been hung from the ceiling of this room and their scintillating light cast a winter magic throughout the room.

Mrs. Reynolds led the way to the room off the ballroom where the men often gathered to talk for part of the ball. The fireplace was decorated with holly and more garlands of evergreens as well as gold and red ribbon. A smaller tree stood in one corner, a smaller version of the one in the ballroom. All the tables had been draped with white satin skirts and cranberry red and evergreen green tablecloths.

"All is in order," announced Elizabeth, "you may—,"she trailed off, catching sight of the portrait over the fireplace. It was of her! It had replaced the one of Darcy and Georgiana.

"Mrs. Reynolds! Whatever is this?" she exclaimed.

The woman smiled. "Mr. Darcy insisted that I have that hung." Properly interpreting the look of mortification and surprise on Elizabeth's face, Mrs. Reynolds chuckled. "'Tis common for men such as Mr. Darcy to hang portraits of their wives in the room off the ballroom. They enjoy showing off the beauty of their wives. 'Tis a compliment, truly. Why, the late Mr. Darcy, may the Lord bless his soul, hung a portrait of the late Mrs. Darcy, may the Lord bless her dear soul, in that very spot. It was his pride and joy." She dabbed the misty tears from her eyes with the corner of her apron.

Elizabeth stared at the portrait. She remembered all the hours she had sat for it. Darcy had refused to tell her what it was for, but insisted that he wanted it perfect. In it Elizabeth wore an ethereal blue gown that offset her fair complexion. Brown curls tumbled around her face and the rest of her hair was bound with a blue ribbon and drawn forward over her left shoulder. The small pearls that dotted her hair seemed to glow in the light that shone on her face. Her lips were tilted upward in a small smile as if she were recalling a private joke.

"'Tis a beautiful likeness," sighed Mrs. Reynolds, beaming at the portrait as if it were her own work.

Elizabeth blushed, not knowing how to respond to such a compliment. "Why, thank you. I—I believe that you may place the presents under the tree now," she said. "Everything looks wonderful. I have left the menu with Mrs. Parsons. You may both review it and ask me any questions."

Mrs. Reynolds curtsied. "Very well, Mrs. Darcy." She hurried from the room to attend to the many other things on her list of things to do. After once more reviewing the work on the first floor, Elizabeth returned upstairs to review the work in the guest rooms. All was in order as the maids aired out the infrequently used rooms and made sure everything was crisp and neat and each room supplied with towels. The rooms were also touched up with a bit of Christmas décor.

Having finished her demands she returned to Georgiana's room. She knocked gently and smiled when Georgiana opened the door and invited her in.

"How is everything?" asked Georgiana awkwardly.

"Excellent," replied Elizabeth, just as uncomfortably.

Georgiana smiled. "I suppose I shall go down later to see it. Right now I need some help selecting my jewelry for the ball."

Elizabeth smiled; glad the awkward moment had passed and willingly helped Georgiana find the perfect jewelry to go with her gown. Several times Mrs. Reynolds interrupted them with a question about the menu and Georgiana would remain silent as Elizabeth specified exactly what she wanted. Each time Elizabeth felt embarrassed and as if she were intruding, but Georgiana offered no explanation for her silence and Elizabeth demanded none.

As evening approached, the decorating tapered off as the servants hired specifically for the holiday returned home and the Pemberley servants went to their supper. Elizabeth and Georgiana proceeded down to their own supper, Georgiana exclaiming in delight over each of the decorations that she saw.

Elizabeth was showing Georgiana how she had hung thin white curtains behind extremely lace curtains to portray snow fall when someone chuckled behind them. "I see how hard you have been working today," said Darcy. "It is most charming."

Elizabeth turned to him, a look of surprise on her face. "Where have you been all day? You only left a note saying you would be out."

Darcy grinned. "And that is all you need concern yourself with, my dear. We are now even on secrets, are we not?" he asked.

"So that's what this is about?" inquired Elizabeth, smirking.

"I do believe so," returned Darcy with a nod.

Georgiana looked between the two confused but she was too polite to ask about the secrets that each of them were keeping. "Shall we continue on to supper?" asked Darcy, offering each woman his arm.

Elizabeth and Georgiana each took one and they continued on to the dining room. After seating each woman, Darcy took his own seat at the head. Nellie entered with their soup and curtsied herself out of the room. After a few moments of eating, Elizabeth remembered something.

"I saw your addition to the ballroom chamber today."

Darcy smiled sheepishly. "I could not resist."

Georgiana looked up from her soup. "I told you she would be embarrassed by it, Darcy," she said. Elizabeth could tell that she was trying to keep an I-told-you-so tone out of her voice.

"I appreciate your foresight, Georgiana," said Elizabeth.

"But everyone has a portrait of their wife hung in a place where many would view it," insisted Darcy.

"You could break that tradition," commented Elizabeth, taking a sip of her soup.

"Well I won't," said Darcy firmly. "You are my wife and I will not shame you by not hanging your portrait where everyone might see it and marvel at your beauty. 'Twould be an embarrassment to you if I should not have a portrait of you somewhere."

"That's your vanity speaking," Elizabeth returned.

Darcy's eyebrows knitted together. "My vanity? No 'tis only my pride in my unappreciative wife."

"I am not unappreciative, I only ask that you not hang it in such a public place," responded Elizabeth evenly.

"Are you ashamed of it?" he demanded.

"No. 'Tis only that I do not want such a public display of myself," she retorted.

"Then I suppose you shall not be appearing at the ball then," he shot back, sounding extremely irritated.

"That is another matter entirely."

"No, 'tis the same. Elizabeth you are the wife of a wealthy man, your life is different now. There are certain things required of me and you that we must unwillingly fulfill."

Elizabeth shook her head, frowning. "And who demands that you hang a portrait of me in the room off the ballroom?"

Darcy caught her eye. "I did it because I love you and I want every other person to see you as I see you. The most beautiful woman in the world with that glint of irresistible intelligence in your eyes, your humor, your strength. Is that enough for you?" he asked defensively. He dropped her gaze and returned to his soup.

Elizabeth scowled and then realized that Georgiana was a bit too concentrated on her soup and her cheeks had crimsoned. The scowl faded from her face as she admitted to herself that it was not worth arguing with Darcy about this and that her own pride had hurt Darcy. What did it matter where he hung the portrait anyway?

Darcy remained relatively silent for the rest of supper while Elizabeth constantly berated herself for being so petty. Thus all the talking was left to Georgiana who was in general not a very talkative person, and being seated at a table with two non-communicating people, her silence was even more present. Therefore supper passed in a most unusually quiet fashion.

When all the dishes had been cleared from the table, Darcy rose without asking Elizabeth to join him and left the dining room. Georgiana remained in her seat and as Elizabeth began to rise from the table, she spoke up timidly.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She slid back into her seat.

Georgiana blushed. "Please do not be angry with Darcy. It is a custom among men of—of his status to hang a portrait of their wives in the room off the ballroom. If he did not, people would question your," here she crimsoned further, "your relationship. Not only that, but Darcy wants—he wants to show the world that you are worthy of whatever position you may hold. It infuriates him every time people question how well you uphold your place and whisper whether you are truly worthy of his love. Don't tell him I told you this, but that is why he was so angry when you asked him to remove the portrait. He only wants to protect you." At that she rose and hurried from the room, extremely embarrassed at explaining her brother's feelings to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared after Georgiana is shocked silence. There it was again, Darcy protecting her.

Miserably she rose from the table, wondering if she would ever fully understand her place and the extent of unconditional love. She smiled ruefully, remembering what she had told Georgiana earlier; about men and women's understanding of one another and how the things they didn't understand is what kept them together. Perhaps she should occasionally listen to some of what she said, it might help her out.

Elizabeth set out to find Darcy, realizing she had an apology to make and hoping Darcy would readily accept it.

She went to their evening parlor, but did not find him there. Nor did she find him in his study, their bedchamber, or in the parlor where Georgiana was playing the pianoforte. When she asked the girl if she had seen Darcy she shook her head.

"Should I help you find him?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, no, thank you." She turned from the room and returned to the foyer, wondering desperately where he could be.

Mrs. Reynolds appeared at the top of the steps with her arms full of towels.

"Mrs. Reynolds, could you tell me where Darcy has gone to?" Elizabeth asked.

The woman frowned in thought. "Why he went storming off into the ballroom," she said. "He looked frightfully angry. Is something wrong dear?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Not at all. Thank you."

Elizabeth hurried off to the ballroom. The room which had been so busy earlier was dark, but for a thin slip of light filtering through the doorway at the other end. She shivered in the cool room and hugged herself. Quickly, she crossed the room in the dark, her eyes adjusting to the dark, and rapped tentatively at the door.

"Come in," Darcy answered gruffly.

Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside. A fire played in the decorated fireplace, and but for the light from the fire, the room was dark. Her eyes searched the shadows until they settled on Darcy sprawled across the sofa.

She stepped timidly into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I've been looking for you," she said.

Darcy grunted.

Elizabeth twisted the ring on her finger and glanced from Darcy to the fire and back to Darcy, unsure what to say.

When Darcy didn't speak she cleared her throat. "I—I came to apologize," she said. "I did not realize the picture meant so much to you. I would not have been so insistent—I suppose—well the issue wasn't all that important to me. If you truly want the picture there—who am I to disagree—I—," she trailed off, looking at her feet.

Her apology quivered in the air for a long while before Darcy spoke without looking at her. "My mother was the most beautiful woman I knew. She was so kind and giving, completely without any of the vanity I possessed. My father had a portrait done of her shortly after they were married and hung it where yours now hangs. Every time someone would mention it she would blush and laugh lightly, recalling how much coaxing my father had to go through before he convinced her to sit for the portrait. When I was twelve, my mother died giving birth to my sister. My father would retreat to this room to sit and talk to her portrait each time grief overcame him, which became more frequent over time. Eventually I would also retreat here to seek her silent counsel, especially after my father died five years ago. I said I would never remove her portrait. And then I met you, at the ball nearly three years ago. I was struck by you and yet I was too vain to see how truly valuable you were to me. Every time I returned to this portrait to seek her counsel, I would think of you. And then you refused my proposal of marriage. I was angry, and then hurt. I raged in this room, vowing to never speak to another woman again. And when I saw her portrait and recalled how stubborn she had been about sitting for it I was reminded of you. I realized then how much I truly loved you and resolved to change your opinion of me. When you agreed to our engagement I decided that I would move her portrait and have a portrait of you put up, so that you may remind me, as my mother reminded my father, of all that was truly important in life."

The room retreated into silence once more. Finally Elizabeth stepped to his side and sank to her knees beside him, resting her arms on the sofa and laying her head on them. Instinctively Darcy reached out and ran his hand over her hair.

"I had no idea that it meant so much to you," whispered Elizabeth.

"I should not have expected you to," murmured Darcy. He paused. "The decorations are beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. Georgiana and I worked so hard to make them perfect."

"Well you have succeeded wonderfully."

"Thank you," whispered Elizabeth. "I shall retire for the evening, I believe. Tomorrow my parents and Mary shall be arriving as well as the Collinses. I want to be refreshed for their arrival."

"Of course," replied Darcy smiling. He kissed her forehead. "I shall escort you to bed, my dear." He stood and offered Elizabeth his arm. Elizabeth pointed out and explained the different decorations to an attentive Darcy. When they reached their bedchamber, Darcy kissed her good night.

"I have some work I must attend to but I shall be to bed soon."

"Be sure you are," agreed Elizabeth, smiling. "It would not do to have the host sleeping in late for the arrival of our guests."

Darcy chuckled. "It would more likely be their hostess, but I shall do my best to undertake her position as gracefully as possible."

Elizabeth yawned. "I have no doubt you would be quite successful."

Darcy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Lizzie."

She wrapped her arms around him and murmured a good night before she disappeared into their bedchamber to ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7:Holiday Arrivals

The next morning Elizabeth awoke in Darcy's arms. She breathed in his clean scent and snuggled closer to his warmth.

"'Tis too late, I know you're awake," he murmured.

"Why do you wake up so early?" mumbled Elizabeth.

Darcy chuckled. "Good morning to you, too. You may want to look outside."

Reluctantly Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hugged herself against the chill of the room. She ran on tiptoe to the window and pulled the drapes open. Elizabeth gasped and turned only to bump into Darcy who had come up quietly behind her. She turned back to the window as Darcy wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Snow in time for Christmas," sighed Elizabeth. "'Tis beautiful."

They watched the snowflakes falling outside the window in quiet content. Everything was white as far as she could see. The white hills rose above the landscape like tufts of white quilt batting and the snow reflected the sunlight in beautiful light yellow beams. Elizabeth wished fervently that there were a way to preserve the breathtaking sight before her.

"What time shall our guests be arriving?" asked Darcy eventually.

"Late morning," replied Elizabeth wistfully.

"Then I suppose we should be getting ready?" murmured Darcy.

"I suppose you're right." Elizabeth unwillingly tore her eyes from the beautiful white scene beyond the window.

Elizabeth readied for the day with Meredith's help. Afterward she set out in search of Georgiana. It wasn't long before she found the girl at the pianoforte, filling the first floor with Christmas carols. Elizabeth quietly went to the windows and pushed the drapes back as far as they could go and hooked them behind their holders. She returned the pianoforte and took up the carol Georgiana was playing. Georgiana switched to the harmony and began to sing along in her light, sweet, and steady voice.

Inside the house, the last decorations were being put up. Outside the evergreen garlands, decorated trees, and ribbons were being put up. But Georgiana and Elizabeth remained oblivious to it all as they played, sang, and watched the snow fall outside the large windows of the parlor. Images of watching her children play in the snow ran through Elizabeth's mind and for a moment, guilt at avoiding the question washed over her. But Georgiana's clear voice broke her reverie and Elizabeth rejoined her in song.

When their fingers finally grew tired they stopped and light applause pattered behind them. Georgiana jumped and Elizabeth turned to see who had been listening. Darcy leaned against the doorway.

"You are determined to make this day magical," he commented lightly, his dark eyes dancing.

Georgiana laughed. "We did not create the snow! 'Tis simply the day that is magical, not us making it so. The days when we are happiest are like that."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "You sound far too wise," she commented. Smiling, she added, "You make me feel extremely young."

"Christmas is so different this year," Georgiana sighed.

Elizabeth frowned briefly. Was Georgiana disappointed with the way Elizabeth had planned Christmas or was she upset that she hadn't been able to plan it? She once more wondered how Georgiana truly felt about her taking over the Christmas preparations. She had confronted Georgiana about her feelings the day before, but though Georgiana had assured her that she was perfectly content with the arrangements, Elizabeth also knew Georgiana hated to hurt her feelings.

"Yes, 'tis," added Darcy, smiling, though he cast an odd look at Elizabeth, tacitly asking what was wrong. She shook her head slightly and he shrugged. "Lizzie, Mrs. Reynolds asked that I tell you all the guest rooms have been prepared."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"The decorations look astonishing," complimented Darcy, entering the room to lounge on the sofa. Elizabeth smiled slightly at his attempt to cheer her up though he did not know why she needed cheering up.

"The guests shall be here soon," announced Georgiana eagerly. "Kitty is with them, is she not?"

Elizabeth's smile widened. "Yes, she will be, and Mary as well."

Georgiana glanced down at herself. "Do you believe I am dressed appropriately?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise at the question, but she did not have a chance to say anything before Darcy spoke up. "You are fully dressed," he commented, chuckling, "I therefore believe you are indeed dressed appropriately. Or are you missing something?"

He quieted as both Elizabeth and Georgiana cast him unappreciative looks.

"What do you mean by such?" asked Elizabeth. Then she observed that Georgiana had donned one of her more modest dresses and wore her hair in a simple style. Elizabeth realized that Georgiana was trying to dress as modestly as possible as not to intimidate Kitty with her wealth.

Georgiana blushed but Elizabeth saved her from having to answer. "Yes you are indeed appropriately attired," she answered, giving the girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The girl smiled appreciatively.

Anne, one of the servants, knocked lightly at the doorway. When she had all of their attention she blushed and curtsied. "Mrs. Reynolds told me to tell the Master and Mistress, and Miss Darcy that guests have arrived." She bobbed another curtsy and quickly disappeared from the doorway.

Georgiana rose from her seat at the pianoforte and waited impatiently as Darcy and Elizabeth rose and Elizabeth took Darcy's arm. As Master and Mistress of Pemberley it was their duty to be the first to greet their guests, unless it was a far less formal greeting.

Darcy and Elizabeth lead the way into the foyer. As eager as Georgiana was to greet Elizabeth's family, her shyness created pink spots of apprehension on her cheeks.

Elizabeth drew Georgiana to her side and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"'Tis fine, dear," she murmured.

Before Georgiana could answer Rensler opened the door and bowed to the Bennets, welcoming them to Pemberley.

"Elizabeth!" cried Mr. Bennet as he stepped into the house, holding out his arms to his favorite daughter. Gusts of snow and a cold blast of air rushed in after him.

"Father!" Elizabeth laughed and rushed forward to embrace her father. She released him as her mother, Mary, and Kitty stepped in behind him.

Darcy greeted her father warmly as Elizabeth hugged her mother.

"Why Lizzie, dear, your house is simply magnificent!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "And the decorations!"

"Thank you mother," replied Elizabeth as she moved on to hug Kitty and Mary. After greetings were exchanged between the Darcys and the Bennets, servants came to whisk away the guests' cloaks and lead them to their rooms that they may freshen up from their journey. Georgiana ascended the steps with Kitty, listening politely as Elizabeth's younger sister spoke rapidly about all the balls she had been attending during her time with Lydia and all the young men she had met.

Elizabeth frowned at Kitty's chatter. How much flightiness would she have to undo after Kitty's brief visit with Lydia?

"You look concerned," commented Darcy as they proceeded to the parlor to wait for their guests.

"'Tis Kitty. It seems as if every time Jane and I rein her in, Lydia manages to undo it all."

Darcy wrapped an arm around her waist. "She will be with us for quite a while. You will have ample time to redo everything Lydia may have undone."

Elizabeth sighed. "This ball won't help things—,"

"And nor will your worrying about it," Darcy replied firmly. "You have enough to worry about for now. The most important thing is to gain Kitty's trust and confidence."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"That's how I knew about Georgiana and Wickham," he said softly.

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say. She realized that Darcy was entirely correct in his advice. The only way to change Kitty was to have the girl's trust, or how else was Kitty to believe that Elizabeth was truly trying to help her?

"I hope that Georgiana may gift Kitty with at least some of her sensibility," she said.

"We shall see," replied Darcy.

They waited for their guests and Georgiana in the parlor. Elizabeth sat at the pianoforte, playing a carol that Georgiana had taught her recently as Darcy leaned against the instrument, watching her delicate fingers move lightly over the keys.

"Your playing has improved greatly," complimented Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Perhaps that is only because I love Christmas time best of all or because Georgiana's teaching is incomparable."

"Or both," he replied with a smile.

"Or both," she agreed. "It just seems to all flow together: the snow, the music, Christmas."

Darcy watched her tenderly. "You make Christmas come alive at Pemberley once more. I have never been so happy during this season since my mother died."

"Do not let Georgiana overhear you saying such," teased Elizabeth, changing the key. "She would not appreciate it."

He grinned. "No, she would not. But she loves having you here more than anything."

"Truly?" asked Elizabeth.

Darcy nodded gravely. "You are everything she has missed—a mother, a sister, a female companion. She speaks about you often when we spend evenings in my study."

Elizabeth hesitated, wondering if she should iterate what was on her mind. Finally she decided to ask. "Darcy, how does she truly feel about me planning Christmas?"

"Did you not ask her?"

"Why of course, but she—well, of course you know how little she likes confrontation."

Darcy smiled. "Yes, but I know that she truly enjoyed sharing the plans with you." His smile faded. "You still hesitate, Lizzie. What is bothering you?"

"It just seems as if she lost her enthusiasm about the preparations a week ago. I thought perhaps she thought I was trying to take her place," admitted Elizabeth.

He shook his head. "No, she does not believe so. I do not know why she acted differently, but she definitely does not believe you are intruding." Darcy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You worry far too much, Lizzie."

Elizabeth laughed. "Do I?"

Darcy took a seat beside her. "Have I ever misled you?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You won't tell me where you were yesterday."

"And you won't tell me what's wrong with Jane," he returned.

"According to you we are thus even. Therefore this question exists on an entirely different level."

Darcy laughed. "That is why intelligent women never marry. Their husband's egos are unable to withstand their wit."

Elizabeth giggled. "You admit it so readily."

Darcy shrugged. "Because no one else is here to hear me say it." He looked at her with mock sternness, "and do not dare to tell anyone."

She tossed her head, as she switched to a new carol. "Do you intend to threaten me?" she asked.

"Who says I did not just then?" asked Darcy, raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth laughed.

"You have called my bluff," admitted Darcy. He rose from beside her. "Please tell your father to meet me in my study. He will want to know how I have been treating his favored daughter."

She smiled. "Of course." He left and she continued to play.

A short while later someone cleared their throat behind Elizabeth. She turned to see Anne in the doorway with Mary behind her.

"Mrs. Darcy," she curtsied. "Refreshment will arrive shortly, as you requested. May I fulfill any other requests?"

"Indeed," replied Elizabeth gently. "Would you please take my father to Mr. Darcy's study when he is ready?"

Anne nodded and curtsied. "Very well, ma'am." She turned and left, leaving Mary standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth rose from her seat to embrace her middle sister. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Very well," replied Mary, a small smile on her lips.

Elizabeth led her sister into the parlor. Mary sat gingerly on the edge of the settee, taking in the room which had been decorated for the season. She looked small and ill at ease in the elegant parlor of Pemberley. Elizabeth could tell her sister already sorely missed her studious solitude at Longbourn.

"Your home is truly beautiful," she remarked.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied graciously. She took a seat on the sofa, feeling quite awkward. Despite their close relation, Mary and Elizabeth had rarely had an extended time of interaction on their own. Their relationship had become even more distant after Elizabeth married Darcy and moved to Pemberley. In many ways Elizabeth felt sorry for her younger sister, for Mary, though very well accomplished, had become embittered by the social success of each of her sisters, not excluding Lydia. Her bitterness was not unexpected for she had been referred to as the despair of her mother quite often over the years. Their mother constantly lamented over her Mary's inability to obtain a husband for it must be because she was too smart, or too plain, or too old. Elizabeth was aware that their mother often compared each of her daughters to Mary and each time, Mary somehow fell short.

"Georgiana has been quite looking forward to your arrival," related Elizabeth pleasantly.

"She is with Kitty," responded Mary laconically.

"Oh, indeed." Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm. She cast her eyes about the room to find a neutral subject.

"That is a fairly new pianoforte. Would you like to perform for me?" Elizabeth knew that Mary enjoyed any chance to display her musical skills.

"Certainly," replied Mary, smiling broadly. She rose and went to the instrument. She gracefully took her seat and set her fingers on the keys. Before she could play one note though, Kitty appeared in the doorway trailed by Georgiana.

"Lizzie, dear, I was just telling Georgiana how delightful the decorations were!" she exclaimed, rushing into the room to hug Elizabeth.

"Thank you. Mary was just going to perform for me. Would you like to listen?"

Kitty shook her head. "She's been playing non-stop lately. I believe I have heard quite enough. But Elizabeth, dear, do give me a tour of your house! It is simply elegant!"

"Perhaps Georgiana will give you a tour?" suggested Elizabeth, looking to Georgiana.

Georgiana nodded eagerly and Elizabeth wondered just how soon the girl would tire of Kitty's chatter.

"But—," cried Kitty.

"Lizzie, darling, how wonderful your home is! How lucky you are!" Mrs. Bennet cried as she hurried into the room to embrace her second oldest daughter. Elizabeth glanced at Mary who refused to meet her eyes.

"A tour would be grand," Mary said stiffly.

"But your performance?" Elizabeth said desperately, not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings.

"Oh, you have heard her play many a time," Mrs. Bennet interrupted impatiently, waving her hand dismissively. "A tour would certainly be wonderful!"

Elizabeth hesitated but when Mary rose from the pianoforte to join them, she reluctantly took them on a tour of Pemberley. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty exclaimed enthusiastically over every room and every piece of furniture they saw. Elizabeth blushed each time Mrs. Bennet exclaimed how lucky she was to have a daughter like Elizabeth and how fortunate Kitty would be to find a husband like Darcy. Mrs. Bennet also found Georgiana to be a favorable subject—how she wished to have a daughter as graceful and beautiful as Georgiana, or as polite and intelligent. With each freely given compliment Georgiana grew more and more red with embarrassment. Elizabeth could hardly meet Georgiana's eyes at each of her mother's exclamations.

Finally, at the end of tour, and after Mrs. Bennet and Kitty had fully exhausted themselves in their praise over Pemberley, Mrs. Bennet smiled. "Where is Mr. Darcy?"

"He is in his study," replied Elizabeth.

"With your father, I presume?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth nodded. "He will be out soon to greet you."

"Elizabeth, would you mind should Mary, Kitty, and I retire to the parlor?" asked Georgiana softly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why of course, Georgiana. You need not ask."

Georgiana blushed and quietly asked if Kitty and Mary would like to join her. The two girls consented and followed their young hostess to the parlor, leaving Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth alone.

"I knew how lucky you were from the moment you announced your engagement," stated Mrs. Bennet to her daughter, beaming at her daughter as if the marriage had been all her doing. And perhaps to Mrs. Bennet, it was believed so.

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth. "Would you walk with me, mother?"

Mrs. Bennet frowned. "But we have just walked through the house, Lizzie dear. Whatever more is there to see?"

Elizabeth smiled secretly, trying to tempt her mother's curiosity. "I have something to show you."

Her mother thought a moment. "Why of course, dear," she agreed. Elizabeth nodded and they started out. As Elizabeth led the way to the ballroom she struck up a conversation with her mother about the various inhabitants of Meryton and Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet was ever eager to update her daughter on all the local information and then more. This allowed Elizabeth to stroll in virtual silence, nodding here and exclaiming there over the chatter that poured from her mother.

They reached the ballroom and Elizabeth led her mother to the room off of it.

"Whyever are we here?" demanded Mrs. Bennet curiously.

Elizabeth smiled. "I said I had something to show you." She opened the door and stepped into the room.

"That is it," she said, indicating her portrait above the fireplace.

Mrs. Bennet drew closer to the portrait, inspecting it in one of her rare silences. "'Tis beautiful, Lizzie," she said finally.

Elizabeth nodded from where she stood just inside the doorway. "Darcy had it done shortly after our marriage. He insisted upon its perfection. Georgiana told me that his public display of this portrait represents his affection for me. But it also establishes my position as his wife to all who see it. Now, out of my affection for him, I must make a request that I would prefer that you not repeat to anyone. You are often effusive in your expression of your affection and abundantly articulate in your opinions, no matter how tactless they may be. As your daughter, I ask that at the ball and to all of the guests who remain afterward, you restrain yourself as not to embarrass Darcy. He has risked much in marrying me and thinks nothing of it. I will not be the cause of anything to bring it to his attention and make him defensive towards his acquaintances and friends. Am I clear, mother?"

Mrs. Bennet pursed her lips and gazed levelly at her daughter. Elizabeth was surprised to find, for perhaps the first time, all trace of foolishness absent from her mother's countenance.

"I understand fully," she said coolly. She paused. "I always knew you were the least favorite of all my daughters and today you have fully verified my reasons."

Elizabeth's heart sank. Her mother had truly taken her request to heart, and why she should she not? Elizabeth had just demanded that she restrain herself, portraying her disapproval of her mother's behavior. She frowned. "I did not mean to offend you, mother."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head. "No, you only meant to uphold your position as Darcy's wife," returned her mother, her voice still chilly.

They stood in a dreadful, interminable silence. Elizabeth remembered the silence she had shared with Mary earlier and thought that she much preferred that to the quiet that now hung between herself and her mother.

Finally Elizabeth spoke hesitantly. "Would you like to join us in the parlor for refreshment?"

"I'd much prefer to stay here."

"But the girls will miss your presence—,"

"They shall be fine without it," Mrs. Bennet returned shortly.

Elizabeth swallowed and nodded. "Very—very well. You may join us when you choose."

"Thank you." Her mother turned back to the portrait and made no motion to acknowledge Elizabeth again. Elizabeth stepped out of the room and hurried across the ballroom, guilt sinking its greedy hand into the pit of her stomach.

She found Georgiana, Mary, and Kitty in the parlor. Mary and Georgiana sat at the pianoforte, playing a carol in beautiful harmony as they sang along with their parts, and allowed Kitty to take the melody. Elizabeth watched for a few moments frowning at first as she dwelled on her conversation with her mother and then giggling softly when Kitty forgot the words to the carol and deemed it appropriate to create her own lyrics. While Elizabeth could see that Mary was clearly annoyed, Georgiana simply laughed and tried to follow Kitty's new rendition of the song. The girls had not noticed her, so after checking to see if Anne had supplied them with refreshments, she withdrew to her desk in the alcove off the upstairs evening parlor.

The windows of the alcove commanded a view over the white land and icicle draped trees. She sat in the old, but comfortable chair that she had found in the attic and placed at the desk and stared out over the view before her.

What had been her true motives for asking her mother to restrain herself? Was it truly because she wanted to protect Darcy, or was it because of her selfishness, her inability to bear the humiliation of her mother's sometimes loose tongue? Why had she brought the subject up anyway? Was it truly necessary? Was she becoming as proud as Darcy had been when she first met him?

She sat at the desk, brooding. All consideration for the entertainment and comfort of her guests flew from her mind. As she wallowed in her guilt, the nagging question of children returned to the forefront of her mind. Why had she not asked Darcy yet? What was she truly afraid of? That he would say no? How would she feel if he said he did not want children? Jane would surely have children and perhaps eventually Kitty and Georgiana. She would have nieces and nephews. And yet that thought did not comfort her. Elizabeth had never expected to find herself longing for the knowledge of what it was like to hold the small hand of her own child. Tears presented themselves at her eyelids, but she blinked them away, telling herself that it was only the brightness of the sun's reflection off the snow that caused her eyes to tear.

Mrs. Bennet joined the girls in the parlor, complaining loudly of her nerves.

"Kitty, do stop that harsh racket, my poor nerves cannot bare it," she said, placing a hand over her eyes.

Kitty stopped singing and bit her lip.

"May I escort you to your room?" asked Georgiana, timidly. "I shall have Anne or Margaret bring you a cold cloth."

"Thank you, dear child," sighed Mrs. Bennet as Georgiana gently took her hand and led her to her room. Georgiana then summoned Anne, who set off at once to produce the required cold cloth. When she saw that Mrs. Bennet was settled, Georgiana returned to the parlor, surprised that Elizabeth was still not there.

"Has Elizabeth not come?" she asked softly of Kitty and Mary.

"No," answered Kitty. "She shall be along soon though. Come play again."

Georgiana frowned but returned to her place at the pianoforte. It was not like Elizabeth to neglect her guests.

An hour later, the knocker sounded throughout the house and Anne appeared to announce the arrival of the Collinses. Elizabeth had still not appeared in the parlor. Darcy came down the steps with Mr. Bennet, who inquired where his wife was. Upon discovering her condition, he excused himself to check on her.

"Where is Elizabeth?" asked Darcy as Rensler opened the door.

"Oh, here she comes!" exclaimed Kitty, pointing to the stairs. "Do hurry up Lizzie! Where have you been?"

Darcy frowned as Elizabeth came to his side. He did not have a chance to question her odd disappearance as Mr. Collins stepped through the door and greeted him with exuberant well wishes. He was followed by a rosy cheeked Charlotte and their three year old son, William. Rensler shut the door against the cold as the Bennet girls fell on William, exclaiming over him.

Elizabeth allowed Mr. Collins to kiss her hand and compliment her profusely on her home before she greeted Charlotte. Catching sight of William, who tried to hide in his mother's skirts against the rush of exclamations over him, she smiled sadly.

Servants came to take the Collinses wraps and Darcy led them to the parlor, upholding polite conversation with Mr. Collins. Georgiana walked beside Elizabeth who accompanied Charlotte. Mary and Kitty followed behind, arguing over who should carry William.

"Are you well, Eliza?" Charlotte asked Elizabeth.

"Quite," she answered, smiling softly at her friend. "I am simply tired after all the preparation for the holidays."

Charlotte nodded. "I quite understand why you should be exhausted. I have never seen such exquisite decorations."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth.

They continued on in conversation as Georgiana frequently glanced sideways at Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew her lie about her fatigue did not fool the girl and knew Georgiana would confront her about it later on, in private.

Mr. Bennet rejoined their company and the Bennets, Collinses, and Darcys passed the afternoon singing carols, talking and playing vingt-un. Dinner was enjoyed in the dining room and the party returned to the parlor for some more card games before supper for which Mrs. Bennet rejoined them and William was sent to the kitchen with his nurse.

Between Kitty's constant chatter, Mr. Collinses abundant compliments, the lively discussion between Charlotte and Mrs. Bennet, and Georgiana's unusually increased talkativeness, none but the two involved noticed the silence between Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet.

After supper, they returned to the parlor where Georgiana took her seat at the pianoforte and Mary soon joined her. Charlotte pulled out her embroidery and Elizabeth picked up a book as the rest engaged in a lively game of loo.

When Elizabeth realized that she had read the same page of the book three times and gained nothing from it she set it back down and tried to concentrate on watching the game. For a long while she gazed at the decorated Christmas tree in the corner and the shadows that leapt about the tree from its candles. Eventually she began to discreetly watch the clock, waiting for a polite time to retire. When it finally announced a proper hour, she excused herself, claiming to want extra rest for the ball the next day. Georgiana, Mary, and Mrs. Bennet also decided to turn in with her. After exchanging good nights, the four climbed the stairs and went to their separate rooms where servants waited to help them prepare for the evening.

Elizabeth climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Sleep proved elusive and she lay blinking at the fire. Later, she heard Darcy come into the room and prepare quietly for bed. He climbed in beside her.

"Lizzie, are you awake?" he asked softly.

She did not answer and pretended to be asleep. From his pause she could tell he was frowning, trying to determine whether she were actually asleep or upset. She prayed that he found it to be the former. After a few moments, he settled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night," he whispered into her ear.

The only reply was the fire's low crackle.

Christmas Day dawned upon a busy Pemberley. The Gardiners, Jane, Charles, Louisa, Caroline, and Mr. Hurst arrived in time for a large breakfast. Servants hired temporarily for the ball and those from Jane's household arrived and were outfitted in uniforms. The servants made last preparations as the Darcys and their guests gathered around the tree in the parlor to exchange presents. Afterward, servants gathered the presents and took them to the rooms of their recipients. Upon discovering the vast size of Pemberley and the indulgence of its Master and Mistress, the Gardiner children and William became engrossed in a game of hide and seek and their shouts of laughter could be heard throughout the house as they ran from room to room, discovering places to hide.

At noon those guests that came from a distance began to arrive. Elizabeth had no time to think about the events of the evening before as she and Darcy greeted their guests and made sure servants directed the guests to their proper rooms.

Finally it was time for Elizabeth to prepare for the ball. Thankfully she escaped to her chamber, away from the chaos of arrivals and greetings. She bathed and Meredith arrived to help her ready. Elizabeth sank down onto her seat at the vanity as Darcy entered their room.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

He chuckled. "It will not take me nearly as much time to ready myself as it will take you, dear."

She sighed and turned back to the mirror as Meredith began to run the comb through her hair. "Indeed."

A half an hour later, Elizabeth examined herself in the mirror. Her dark hair had been pulled into a bun towards the top of her head and held in place with mother-of-pearl combs. Graceful curls softened her face and a wave of hair was left out over her shoulder.

"'Tis beautiful, Meredith," exclaimed Elizabeth, smiling.

Meredith nodded. "'Tis not done yet, though." She picked up a strand of pearls and settled them on Elizabeth's hair, pinning the ends in place.

"Now," she said.

Elizabeth nodded, her cheeks flushed with excitement. Meredith proceeded to apply the barest make up to Elizabeth's features and then helped her Mistress into her corset. When Elizabeth finally donned her dress, Meredith curtsied.

"Anything else, ma'am?" she asked. Elizabeth wanted her to stay but knew that Meredith would be required to help with the other females' preparations.

"That is all," she said. "Thank you, and Merry Christmas."

Meredith smiled and curtsied. "Thank you, ma'am, and Merry Christmas." She hurried from the room shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth sat back down at her vanity and opened her jewelry box. Darcy's hand withdrew hers from it and closed the top. She looked up at him, curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I suppose I have discovered your secret," he said, his eyes twinkling down at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Have you?"

He nodded. "Jane is expecting."

"Charles told you?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Darcy grinned and nodded once more.

"Very well," sighed Elizabeth, returning his grin. "So you have discovered my secret."

"And now I shall reveal mine." He drew a small box from his pocket and presented it to her. Glancing questioningly up at him, Elizabeth opened it and gasped. Inside rested a beautiful pearl necklace, each milky pearl perfectly matched in size and appearance.

She swallowed and set the box on the vanity, before rising to put her arms around her husband.

"I suppose you like it?" he asked, gently.

"How could I not?" murmured Elizabeth, tears glittering in her eyes.

Darcy smiled and kissed her. "Merry Christmas," he murmured in her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Darcy picked the box up off the vanity and withdrew the necklace. Carefully he draped it around Elizabeth's neck and closed the clasp.

"I believe I have not yet told you how beautiful you look," he breathed into the nape of her neck.

"No, you have not," replied Elizabeth quietly.

"Then I must do so without delay. You look truly beautiful and no decorations are needed for the ball, so long as you shall adorn it."

Elizabeth laughed softly and caught sight of herself and Darcy in the mirror. The fierce love in Darcy's face made her feel lightheaded and a wave of sadness crept over her. In that moment she resolved to ask him about children as soon as the opportunity arose.The matter could not be delayed any longer.


	8. Chapter 8:Evening Delights

Urgent rapping at the door caused Elizabeth and Darcy to part reluctantly.

"Is it time?" muttered Elizabeth.

Darcy glanced to the clock. "No."

"Then who—?" She trailed off as a voice answered her unfinished question.

"Lizzie, Lizzie! Oh, please may we see you Lizzie?" Leanne, the oldest of the Gardiner children, called through the door. Darcy chuckled as Elizabeth went to the door and opened it to reveal Leanne and her younger sister, Sarah, standing before her.

"You look astonishing," gasped Leanne, a large smile revealing her dimples.

Elizabeth giggled. "Why thank you, Leanne."

"Does she not look beautiful, Sarah," insisted the girl eagerly.

Sarah frowned and pushed her brown curls from her eyes. "I am perfectly able to compliment her on my own," she retorted. Leanne laughed patronizingly and tugged playfully on one of Sarah's braids, causing Sarah to look even more annoyed. Elizabeth bit her lip, trying her hardest to prevent herself from laughing. As Leanne progressed from childhood into adolescence she had taken it upon herself to act in a manner she considered appropriate for a young lady. Unfortunately, she found few at home and Pemberley younger than herself to boss around.

Darcy came to the door. "How elegant you look this evening, Miss Gardiner, and how beautiful you look Sarah," he said, bowing to them and maintaining a perfectly polite countenance, though his eyes twinkled brightly.

Leanne blushed and curtsied. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she murmured. She nudged Sarah.

"Thank you," echoed her sister.

"I expect there to be a most delightful turn out to the ball this evening," predicted Leanne conversationally.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Sarah bluntly, before Darcy could respond. "You won't even be there."

Elizabeth bit her lip and covered her mouth as a laugh threatened to erupt from behind her lips. She admired Darcy's ability to perceive all of this as if he were discoursing with a young woman instead of a twelve-years-old girl.

"Just because I can't go, doesn't mean—," she was interrupted as Mrs. Gardiner came bustling towards them.

"There you are girls! Are you not satisfied having bothered Jane and Kitty?" she demanded in exasperation. "You are supposed to be in your room so that you may be served supper."

"Yes Mother," replied Sarah and after bidding good night to Darcy and Elizabeth she disappeared down the hallway. Leanne, however, opened her mouth to protest.

"Immediately," emphasized her mother, pointing down the hallway. Reluctantly Leanne bade good night and set off down the hallway, each of her complaints sharply overruled by her mother who followed close after her.

As soon as Leanne disappeared from sight, Elizabeth burst out in laughter. Darcy grinned and drew her back into the room.

"Your cousin means well," he said, though he could not prevent the laugh that escaped from his own lips.

"Indeed," replied Elizabeth as she collapsed onto her vanity seat as tears of mirth ran from her eyes.

A half an hour later, Meredith announced that the most of the guests had arrived. After she left, Darcy turned to Elizabeth, who had paled considerably. He smiled gently at her.

"Do not worry, Lizzie dearest, you shall be the most elegant woman there."

He took Elizabeth's hand and placed it gently on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm glad at least one of us has confidence," returned Elizabeth.

He chuckled softly and tenderly tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

As they approached the top of the stairwell, the soft roar below drifted up to their ears. Darcy placed his hand over hers and guided her down the steps. The crowd hushed as they caught sight of the Master and Mistress of Pemberley. Murmurs passed about what a handsome couple they were, and how beautiful the Mistress looked.

Elizabeth finally reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed with relief as talk recommenced and the musicians could be heard as they began to play on their balcony over the ballroom.

Beneath the sparkling crystal snowflakes, Darcy and Elizabeth greeted their guests, inquiring after their health, and graciously accepting compliments on their home. Georgiana soon joined them, remaining by Elizabeth's side during the greetings, a small gesture which Elizabeth greatly appreciated.

"Why Elizabeth, you never hinted how you had transformed this overlarge place!" exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam as he came forward to embrace first Georgiana and then Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckled as Colonel Fitzwilliam winked at her. Darcy shook his head.

"My dear cousin, I must ask you to refrain from flirting with my wife."

"Oh Darcy, you know I flirt with anything in skirts. I don't often get any of them, anyway." Here he winked at Georgiana who blushed and giggled.

"If you do not attain any of them, it won't be for lack of charm," she murmured.

"So she talks!" teased Fitzwilliam with a look of mock astonishment. "I thought she might be a mute for a while there!"

Darcy and Elizabeth chuckled as Georgiana blushed once more. After a bit more conversation, Fitzwilliam caught sight of another acquaintance and hurried off to great him.

A young man hurried up to them, looking quite nervous, and frequently glancing back at two young men who seemed to encourage. After bowing to Elizabeth and Darcy he bowed to Georgiana.

"May I be honored by your partnership for the first dance," he asked in a rush.

Noticing that Darcy had opened his mouth to respond to the young man's request in Georgiana's stead, Elizabeth hurried him away.

"What are you doing, Lizzie?" he demanded impatiently.

"Georgiana is seventeen and perfectly capable of accepting or declining a dance," she responded.

"I know she is seventeen b—," he stopped as a young woman approached Elizabeth.

After acknowledging Darcy with a polite greeting and a curtsy, she turned to his wife. "You are Mrs. Gardiner's niece, I presume," she asked shyly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I am."

The young woman curtsied. "Your aunt and my oldest sister are great friends. My name is Julia Lansing. How do you enjoy Derbyshire?"

As Elizabeth engaged in conversation with Julia, Darcy moved off to speak to another gentleman. The beginning of the evening passed smoothly as Elizabeth introduced and was introduced, participated in short conversations, and moved on.

It was generally agreed among the elder women in attendance of the ball that while Mrs. Darcy was not an ideal choice as a wife, she certainly made a proper one. Her mother's manners were quite appalling, but who could wonder when such unfortunate circumstances surrounded her youngest daughter's marriage. Oh, had you not heard? I had it from my neighbor who had it from her sister who had it from her friend in London that the youngest Miss Bennet had eloped. And eloped with none other than George Wickham! Shhh, don't speak so loudly, Mr. Darcy abhors the very name! Imagine, being related to such a shameful man!

The young women were equally divide in envy of Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and amiable feelings toward her. Those that envied her found extreme fault with her: the way she carried herself, her looks were unpleasant, she ignored this person, and she smiled far too much. They were amazed to find, though, that Miss Caroline Bingley refused to join in their critical observations. Those with amiable regard were eager to further their acquaintance with the young woman who had so gained the respect of Georgiana Darcy and her brother. Some of the married women envied how tenderly Mr. Darcy watched his wife as she passed him and how his eyes refused to stray to any other. Others wished they were the ones receiving such a attention from him.

Among the young men it was expressed that the two oldest, former Bennet sisters, were indeed beautiful and upheld their husbands with due grace. Some men secretly envied the rare discovery of two such women and the others were enchanted by Mrs. Darcy's delightful conversation abilities. The unjoined young men especially appreciated her deft skill in diverting Miss Georgiana's formidable brother's attention away when they approached to request a dance of his sister.

All the elder gentlemen had to comment on the wife of Mr. Darcy was that she was indeed a pretty, young thing, and provided excellent refreshment.

As Elizabeth rejoined Darcy for a dance, he grinned at her. "Have you been avoiding me, my wife?" he teased.

Elizabeth chuckled. "It isn't hard to do so in such a crowd, is it?" she asked.

"Is that an affirmative?"

"It is a question."

Darcy smiled but it was not seen by Elizabeth who was looking intently down the line of dancers as they passed one another.

"Is there is someone in particular you seek?" he asked.

Elizabeth dipped with the dance. "Yes. Have you seen Kitty?"

Darcy nodded. "She is third from the end."

In craning her neck to see to the end, Elizabeth missed a step of the dance. Darcy took her hand and guided her back into place. "Can you see her partner?" she asked, entirely unconscious of her mistake.

"It is Mr. Richard Errington. Pray, may I ask of your interest?"

"I only wanted to be sure—," Elizabeth trailed off as Darcy chuckled having caught her hypocrisy.

His face donneed a thoughtful expression. "There was a certain young woman who earlier chided me for concerning myself with Georgiana's partners. Do you recall her name, Lizzie dear?"

"Georgiana happens to have a head full of sense. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for my younger sister. It's filled with the senseless ideas that Lydia and my mother have had far too many years to instill within it," she retorted.

"Shall I go tell Mr. Errington to immediately part from your sister?" asked Darcy.

Elizabeth frowned. "No I don't believe—." She realized that Darcy was only teasing. "I don't believe that was as funny as you found it," she sniffed.

Darcy laughed. "Indeed I am sorry, my love."

"I accept your apology," replied Elizabeth with a gentle smile.

The next dance was claimed by Colonel Fitzwilliam who, with great gravity, declared that no other woman would dance with him and his evening would be a terrible failure had he not danced at all. Elizabeth smiled and recalled the five times she had previously seen him dancing. He chuckled.

"Well how else was I to get a beautiful woman like you to dance with me?"

Elizabeth grinned in reply.

Charles joined her for the next sequence, during which Darcy took Jane as a partner. Afterward Mr. Collins asked for a dance. Elizabeth politely presented him with her hand, though her smile was hardly capable of guarding her displeasure at his request.

"Cousin," he said solemnly, as he bungled a step, "I have wished to speak to you on a most important matter."

"Is that so?" inquired Elizabeth politely.

"Yes. It concerns Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I had to prevail greatly upon her to allow us, that is my dear Charlotte, William, and me to attend Christmas here at Pemberley, for as you know she is not on the most agreeable terms with her nephew, Mr. Darcy. His disobedience was of a most disrespectful kind, considering her great regard of him, but as you are my cousin and our understanding of one another most profound, I therefore took it upon myself to expound your most praiseworthy virtues, and assured her that while he was perhaps committing a most offensive act of disobedience, as you must agree, that you were in no way worthless. I believe it was my most sincere assurances and sermons of forgiveness that brought her to her present state of healing." Here he paused for Elizabeth to express the expected gratitude, which she did, somehow maintaining an undisturbed countenance.

Mr. Collins continued.

"It is my belief that when I return with such a favorable report of your unrestrained hospitality and Mr. Darcy's favorable social standing she shall condescend to forgive you. You have not yet experienced the extensive reaches of Lady Catherine's forgiveness. It is a most fulfilling experience, though I myself have never had the misfortune to require it."

Elizabeth winced as he stepped on her foot.

"You need not concern yourself with her perceiving your request for forgiveness as begging," he said, misinterpreting her wince. "For Lady Catherine is most accustomed to giving forgiveness. It is perhaps one of her finest virtues as an exemplary Christian woman."

Though Elizabeth firmly insisted that she was not in any way in need of Lady Catherine's forgiveness and spoke so firmly to her cousin as to border on uncivil, he refused to budge from his well-formed opinion.

Before the dance had finished, Elizabeth desperately sought Darcy's eye and though Mr. Collins had not finished speaking when the dance ended, Elizabeth curtsied to him, and pretending as if she did not realize he had not finished his tedious speech, she hurried to a waiting Darcy.

He skillfully whisked them away from a pursuing Mr. Collins and introduced a conversation with a woman whom he presented to Elizabeth as a Mrs. Dowing. When he made sure that Elizabeth was safe from Mr. Collins, he led the man to a corner. Discreetly, Elizabeth watched as Darcy quickly ended a conversation with her cousin and bowed curtly to him before returning to her side as Mr. Collins drifted off to speak to another recipient of his most well-grounded opinions.

When Mrs. Dowing parted from them to take a seat, for her rheumatism was unfortunately making its presence well known this evening, Georgiana hurried up to them, begging a dance of her brother. After a glance to Elizabeth, Darcy followed Georgiana into the crowded ballroom. Elizabeth moved off to a quiet corner near the stairs to take a temporary respite from her role as hostess.

"It is a most lovely evening," said a soft voice. Elizabeth looked up to see Caroline Bingley standing beside her. "I am sure you endeavored greatly for its success."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth. They stood in silence for moments, each unsure how to address the other or the appropriate topic of conversation, for the weather and holiday season had been exhausted that morning.

"Jane is a most caring sister," ventured Miss Bingley.

"Indeed she is," acknowledged Mrs. Darcy. They stood in continued silence.

Miss Bingley looked down at her skirt and smoothed it with her gloved hands. "I must ask your counsel on a particularly difficult situation." When Mrs. Darcy did not respond, she continued hesitantly, "Fitzwilliam requested a dance of me, but I was unsure of your sentiments of such an interaction. I would not enjoy making you uncomfortable in your home…" she trailed off.

Elizabeth smiled tightly. "If he requested a dance of you, I see no reason for you to decline," she said. "After all, it's only a dance, is it not?"

Miss Bingley smiled and grasped Elizabeth's hands. "You are such an understanding sister!" she exclaimed warmly.

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Caroline bustled away. A small thought in her head insisted that perhaps more had occurred in the exchange than she had registered. She remained under the stairs for the next two dances and emerged when Kitty rushed towards her, exclaiming over a young man she had just had the pleasure of dancing with.

Kitty chattered on until she saw a young woman who was of a most "fun disposition" and hurried off again to join her.

Elizabeth reentered the ballroom to join Darcy for another dance. As she stood looking for him, Colonel Fitzwilliam came to her side.

"Are you looking for Darcy?" he asked pleasantly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"He's still dancing with Miss Bingley. She will hardly let him out of her sight," commented Fitzwilliam, indicating the subjects of the conversation.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Fitzwilliam?"

He nodded and took a sip from his glass, watching as Elizabeth's face set. "Lizzie, I shall escort you to the refreshments, you are looking rather parched."

"I believe I have been absent long enough," she responded starting towards Darcy and Caroline.

Fitzwilliam stepped past her and swiftly made his way to the pair. Elizabeth watched as he cleared his throat and spoke to Caroline. She listened politely, giggled, and moved closer to Darcy, who frowned slightly. The colonel bowed and returned to Elizabeth.

"I have done my gallant part and once more this evening I have been refused," he said in forced jocularity.

"You have done more than your gallant part, and for that I thank you," responded Elizabeth with a grateful smile. He bowed to Elizabeth as Georgiana approached them.

"My dear Georgiana, I believe I have been denied your graceful presence in all of the dances this evening. Will you not suffer through one with your old cousin before you return to all your young beaux?"

Georgiana smiled sadly and took the proffered arm. "Do not let Darcy overhear you. You know his temperament when it comes to young men."

"Ah yes I do," conceded Fitzwilliam, patting her hand. "We shall have to speak to him, am I correct Lizzie?"

"Whatever you believe shall change him," responded Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam bowed to her and led Georgiana to the dancers.

Moments later Darcy came to Elizabeth with Caroline still on his arm.

"Your husband is a most delightful dancer," she said, smiling at Darcy whose face remained polite.

"I believe you shall know better than I," demurred Elizabeth, "I have not had the privilege of three continuous dances."

"When I had no partner for the second two, he graciously asked me again," replied Caroline, "as you were not present."

"'Tis truly appalling that with such a striking appearance as yours this evening, you were unable to obtain partners for two straight dances! I wonder where all the young men have got to? Perhaps they are intimidated by you?"

"Indeed," laughed Caroline.

Elizabeth smiled. "Dear Caroline, you mustn't deflect them! Darcy and I would feel terribly if you had to sit out for a dance and my husband shan't always be free to join you!"

"I thank you for your concern, Elizabeth."

"This is our home and as you are our guest, we would never want you to feel the slightest discomfort here." Elizabeth motioned to a young man as he passed her.

"Mr. Penning, it has recently been brought to my awareness that Miss Bingley has been without a partner all evening! Will you not be her escort? I am sure you shall find one another most agreeable. If you would be sure she is most pleasantly engaged for the rest of the evening, I would owe you my greatest appreciation."

Mr. Penning smiled and bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Darcy." He offered his arm to Caroline who took it.

"I thank you Mrs. Darcy for your concern," she replied in a falsely cheerful tone.

"A pleasure."

Mr. Penning led a reluctant Miss Bingley away.

"You can be quite scheming when the fancy passes you," observed Darcy.

"How so, Mr. Darcy?" she inquired innocently. "I was only taking care of my guest to be sure she had a delightful evening."

He chuckled as they honored one another in the dance. "I do not doubt it, my love."


	9. Chapter 9: A Worrisome Disappearance

Elizabeth and Darcy danced the next five sequences before parting once more, Darcy to join the young men in the room off the ballroom and Elizabeth to join Jane who was standing in a less crowded corner.

"It's a wonderful ball," observed Jane happily.

"And yet you are not dancing," answered Elizabeth.

"Charles is off with the young men and," she coloured deeply, "with my condition, few men have deemed it proper to ask me for a dance."

"That or Charles has threatened them with pain of death."

Jane laughed. "I don't believe he would ever do such a thing!"

"All the more reason to be wary," returned Elizabeth. Her sister giggled and clasped her hand as they watched the dancers waltz by them.

"There's Kitty," said Jane, indicating their sister as she danced past with a handsome young man who seemed to hang on to her every word, of which there were many. Elizabeth glanced at her older sister.

"You need not worry about missing the dancing for you may live vicariously through Kitty tomorrow morning when she tells us of each of her dances and conversations tomorrow morning," she commented wryly.

Jane chuckled. "Let her be, Lizzie. It is rare that she enjoys such structured enjoyment."

"I would not call dancing and flirting with every eligible man "structured enjoyment", but call it as you wish. Look, here comes Charlotte."

Their friend made her way to them through the guests standing around the ballroom.

"My husband has decided that he has danced enough for the evening," she announced upon reaching them. "He wants to set an example as a rector; therefore he mustn't dance overmuch, only enough to be polite to his host and hostess."

Jane nodded solemnly, but Elizabeth had to raise a hand to her cover lips, lest Charlotte should see her smile.

"Well, I do suppose I have danced enough," sighed Charlotte, casting a longing glance to the dance floor. "I shall go check on William to see if he is asleep yet." She smiled and excused herself from her friends. Elizabeth and Jane watched as she left the ballroom.

Elizabeth frowned. "I am thankful each day that I spend with Darcy that I did not accept Mr. Collins's hand."

"Yes, but Lizzie, dear, you had years yet to come. For Charlotte it was becoming late and she had little choice. She is content in her own way…and she has William."

"I suppose so," mused Elizabeth. "Would you like to sit down?"

Jane hesitated, knowing her sister would insist on joining her if she sat down. Realizing the reason for Jane's hesitation and knowing that her sister was truly tired, Elizabeth beckoned to Georgiana who stood a few young women away from them with Fitzwilliam, who despite his teasing, had taken up Darcy's place as her guard against young men. Georgiana whispered something to him and they approached the sisters.

Elizabeth smiled. "I believe some of our guests might enjoy it if you played a few carols for them," she suggested to the girl.

Georgiana smiled. "Of course. Fitzwilliam would you like to join us?" she asked.

Her cousin grinned. "I wouldn't miss such a wonderful performance!"

They made their way into the parlor where Georgiana took her place at the pianoforte.

"What shall I play?" she whispered to Elizabeth.

"The new carol that you just learned, 'Angels from the Realms of Glory.'"

The girl thought a moment and then her fingers began to gently tap the keys and shortly the clear notes were joined by her sweet, soft voice. "'Angels from the realms of glory/Wing your flight o'er all the earth;/ Ye who sang creation's story…'"

Jane took a seat on one of the chairs as the room quieted to hear Georgiana's music. When she had finished the first carol, the guests broke into enthusiastic applause calling for another carol. Georgiana laughed and insisted that Elizabeth join her for the next. Together they performed the "Wassail Song" and then Georgiana called for her harp and accompanied Elizabeth in "The Holly and the Ivy."

More guests filled the room: the young men having an excuse to observe the beautiful, young Miss Darcy and envy Mr. Darcy his wife, the elderly women to listen to the sweet song of youth, the young women to observe their competition, and the elderly men to enjoy the beauty of youth. Of course there were those present who simply enjoyed the music and entertainment being provided by their hostesses.

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Darcy arrived in the room, having heard strange rumors that there were two muses in attendance of the ball. Caroline Bingley caught sight of him as he entered the room and took a step towards him before she observed his countenance which softened at the sight of his dear wife. She swallowed her words and excused herself from the room.

Charlotte returned and was shortly joined by her husband, Mr. Collins, who could only find her who would listen to his sermon on the moderation of performing for while often it was for a good cause, applause went far to inflate one's opinion of oneself...Charlotte sighed and nodded along, partially listening to her husband, but mostly enjoying the music of her friends. After such a long time of practice, she was quite adept at only half listening to her husband while giving the impression of her fullest attention.

Charles Bingley joined his wife, bringing her refreshment and sitting by her to enjoy the carols and adding his voice to the singing occasionally. Jane sipped her drink daintily as she listened with enjoyment to her sister and rested in her seat for she was feeling quite tired.

Kitty stood in a corner, chattering to a young man and trying in vain to draw Mary into the conversation. Mary sat ramrod straight in a chair, watching enviously as guests applauded at the end of each of the songs and urged for more.

Colonel Fitzwilliam joined his niece and cousin in song, adding his deep voice to their higher ones. At such an advantageous point in the room, with attention turned fully in their direction, he was always alert to the opportunity to grace a young woman with the need to giggle as he threw winks across the room to any young woman that was fortunate to catch his eye.

Mr. Bennet dearly enjoyed listening to the music and, like Charlotte, had gained the valuable skill of only half listening to his spouse; for Mrs. Bennet was using the performance to observe all the young men, noting the young men that looked suitable for her Kitty and those that would have to do for Mary.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner greeted old friends from Lambton, many of whom had been acquainted with Mrs. Gardiner from her childhood. They all had favorable comments to make about their young niece and her husband Mr. Darcy.

When Elizabeth and Georgiana had tired of performing, others took their place at the pianoforte as they returned to the dance floor. Elizabeth was shortly joined by Mr. Darcy and was later asked by other gentlemen for dances.

The evening passed delightfully and all too soon, the Darcys were distributing gifts from beneath the large tree and bidding their guests farewell and Merry Christmas. The first rays of dawn were peaking over the horizon as they waved farewell to the last carriage. The Collinses, the Gardiners, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and the Bingleys had already retired long before. Georgiana bade her brother and Elizabeth good night and trudged up the stairs, eager for sleep and time alone to savor the evening.

Elizabeth yawned in a most unladylike manner. "I've never been so sleepy in my life," she exclaimed.

Darcy smiled sympathetically. "It's different being a hostess, there's a bit more effort involved." He grinned wickedly. "And all those young women calling me Fitzwilliam and pretending as if I weren't married. I know your restraint exhausted you overmuch."

She smiled thinly. "You should not tease if you do not like to be teased back." Darcy chuckled and picked her up, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Indeed," he agreed.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, drifting away to sleep long before he had even set foot at the top of the stairs. When they reached their chamber, she awoke long enough to change into her nightgown and let down her hair before she crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep once more.

Darcy smiled down at her, a soft curve of the lips that is never to be seen by the sleeping one, one that unknowingly reveals to the fullest extent just how dear the other is to the onlooker. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

"Merry Christmas, love, and sleep well," he whispered, his lips brushing her dark curls.

Elizabeth did not awake until late afternoon, feeling fully refreshed. Darcy lay still asleep beside her, for after he had kissed her goodnight he had joined Charles for a game of billiards and a late night brandy. She quietly dressed and left their room that Darcy may sleep in undisturbed.

She made her way down to the kitchen where she coaxed some food from one of the maids and made sure each of the guests had received a meal. When she left the kitchen she was accosted by the Gardiner children who insisted she play them carols on the pianoforte. She had just finished one when she noticed Caroline standing in the doorway. Elizabeth gently urged the children to find a way to entertain themselves without disturbing the adults. Once they had left the room she turned to face Caroline.

Elizabeth nodded. "Good afternoon. How was your rest?"

Caroline discreetly wet her lips. "Very well, thank you." She looked away from Elizabeth and then back at her, her hands playing fitfully with a handkerchief. The two young women stood in silence for a few moments before Caroline spoke up.

"I came to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me and I understand that you are his wife and I—I must become accustomed to that." She awaited a response but when none came, she hurried on. "It's only that I spent so long imagining myself as his wife, imagining life at Pemberley with him, I—it's been hard to accept that I am not the one he loves. I understand that you are angry with me for last night—and other things. I know I have acted selfishly and I beg your pardon."

She swallowed and looked down. Elizabeth crossed the room and placed a gentle hand over Caroline's. Their eyes met.

"I will not deny that I am angry with you for what you did last night. He is my husband and I comprehend that you must adjust but that in no way allows you to monopolize him or pretend that I do not exist. However, you are my guest and as I stated last night, I do not want you to experience the slightest discomfort in our hospitality. Therefore I suggest that we put last night behind us and try to move forward in as friendly a fashion as each of us can manage."

Caroline nodded. "It was a wonderful ball last night. I greatly enjoyed myself with Mr. Penning," she said shyly.

"I felt that you would, that is why I paired you with one another."

"I suppose—," her voice fell away as Charlotte hurried up to them, her appearance distraught as tears leaked over her cheeks.

"Whatever is the matter!" exclaimed Elizabeth, turning to her friend.

"It's William," sobbed Charlotte, wringing her hands desperately. "I can't find him."

Elizabeth frowned. "Is he not with his nurse?"

Charlotte shook her head. "She said she thought he was with me. I've looked everywhere! Leanne, Sarah, Edward, and Nat say they haven't seen him. They've been with their mother all morning!" Her voice caught on another sob and Elizabeth embraced her, attempting to soothe her friend's worry.

"We'll find him," she murmured.

"Yes," added Caroline, "we'll find him. Suppose each of us search a floor. Elizabeth, will you take the third, Charlotte the second?" They nodded. "And I'll take the first."

The three women separated to their respective floors, calling for the little boy and looking through each room. Finally they returned to the foyer, each with no luck.

"We'll tell Darcy," decided Elizabeth as she held Charlotte once more. "The others will help us look."

They found Darcy in his study deeply concentrated on a game of backgammon against Charles. Mr. Collins offered his commentary, though overall he was largely ignored.

"Darcy," said Elizabeth as she entered without knocking. He looked up, slightly annoyed at her interruption of his concentration. Upon seeing the women his look of annoyance faded to one of concern.

"What is it?" he demanded, standing. Charles turned to face them and rose as well.

"'Tis William, we cannot find him," explained Elizabeth. "It's been over two hours."

Mr. Collins shook his head and puffed out his chest, smiling at the women in a patronizing manner. "My dear Charlotte you are simply tired from last night! William is a growing boy, he is only having fun. He will be fine without his mother for a while I'll say. After all boys will be boys. He must have his independence." He chuckled. "Do not worry. Why don't you join Mrs. Bingley, Georgiana, and Mrs. Gardiner in their embroidery? Willie will show up when he wants to."

Elizabeth noticed a look of disgust pass briefly over Darcy's face before he regained his composure.

"I will alert Mrs. Reynolds. Lizzie, Jane, Georgiana, and Mrs. Gardiner are in the evening parlor, notify them as well but tell them that they are not needed."

Elizabeth nodded. "I shall tell the children to help search as well. They will more than likely have an idea of where he might be."

Darcy nodded and they all parted, leaving Mr. Collins standing alone in the study. Despite his confidence in William's quick return, the others were worried. Two hours was a long time for a two-years-old to be lost in such a large house.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescued and Reassured

Having alerted Mrs. Reynolds of William's disappearance, the searchers spanned out through the house once more, calling for the little boy. The children ran from room to room, calling out for him. After another hour of fruitless searching, Elizabeth turned to Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet, Mary, Kitty, and Georgiana for help, insisting that Jane remain with Charlotte, who had become overwhelmed by the disappearance of her son and could only sob helplessly into her handkerchief. Mr. Collins joined the search, but he did little more than lecture on the carelessness of nurses. William's nurse was as distressed as Charlotte, but she insisted that she was still fit to search for the child.

Elizabeth had just finished searching the third floor for the third time when Mrs. Reynolds hurried up to her, wringing her hands.

"Mrs. Darcy, Nellie just told me something important."

"What is it?" demanded Elizabeth, frightened by the urgency in Mrs. Reynolds' tone.

"The kitchen door, it's been cracked open all morning. The kitchen was so hot and—," she trailed off as Elizabeth paled at the implication.

"Go tell Mr. Darcy, but discreetly. We do not need to upseteveryone, especially Charlotte. I'll go upstairs to find suitable winter wear for the searchers."

The older woman nodded and hurried from the room. A few moments later, from a third floor window, Elizabeth saw a bundled up Darcy and Charles mounting their horses and nudge them into a gallop. She hurried from the window to the attic stairs at the end of the corridor to find the extra clothing.

She pulled the key from her pocket and pulled the door towards her, only to discover it was already open. With a frown, she put the key back into her pocket and pushed the door open. Cold air furled out from the darkness, drawing the warmth from her. She rushed back down the hall and lit a candle that rested on the table and hurried back to the attic door and pushed it open with her foot, shielding the candle flame as she started up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Elizabeth went to light the candelabra, only to find that the candles had been burned to stubs. The maids had been up here for Christmas decorations and forgotten to replace them.

She had turned to go back down the steps to get replacements, when a small sound caught her attention. Elizabeth stopped and listened. A few moments later the sound came again.

"Hello?" she asked, feeling silly at talking to a creaking attic.

"Mama?" asked a voice.

Elizabeth gasped and nearly dropped the candle. "William? Where are you, dear?"

The little boy began to cry and Elizabeth followed the sound of his sobs to a stack of crates and a pile of broken chairs. "Where are you?" she called as she stumbled over a loose board. "Come out William, I can't see you."

Desperately she pushed aside the chairs, calling for him. Her candle flickered out, leaving her in complete darkness. She dared not get another one, for fear of leaving William alone any longer. A sob of frustration escaped her lips. She should have brought an extra match, but in her rush she had left them on the table down stairs.

"William, can you hear my voice?" she asked.

Silence.

She asked again and this time the little boy answered. She dropped to her knees and crawled across the floor, pushing aside the chairs and praying that she would not dislodge something and send it crashing down upon her. Finally she came to a wardrobe and curled beside it was a sobbing William.

"William," she gasped. He looked up and came to her. Elizabeth held him close, rocking his chilled body as he clung to her.

When he had calmed somewhat, she crawled out from behind the chairs and picked him up, before she felt her way back to the stairs, stumbling several times and grimacing in dismay when she stepped on the hem of her dress and heard a terrible tearing sound. All the while, William clutched her neck and she could feel his little chest rise and fall quickly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

After what seemed like an age, Elizabeth reached the top of the stairs and hurried down them as fast as she could, calling for Charlotte. She stumbled from the attic, blinking as the bright hall met her eyes which had become accustomed to the darkness.

She waited only long enough for her eyes to readjust before she ran down the hall, calling for Charlotte as loud as she could. She reached the end of the corridor and hurried down the steps. Footsteps pounded on the floor below as she alighted at the foot of the stairs. Mr. Gardiner, Charlotte, Kitty, and Rensler came running towards her.

"You found him!" cried Charlotte as Elizabeth handed the sobbing child over to his mother. She clutched him desperately as she kissed his cold cheeks. Tears ran down her face and soft sobs escaped from her lips.

"Rensler, tell Mrs. Reynolds that we have found William and tell her to draw up a bath as soon as possible," instructed Elizabeth. "Kitty, tell the others we've found him, and Uncle, please find a way to alert Darcy and Charles that they should come back."

They all nodded and hurried off to complete their allotted tasks while Elizabeth led the sobbing Charlotte and William to their room and helped Charlotte undress the boy and wrap in warm blankets. Mrs. Reynolds filled the bath shortly and William's nurse returned to help Charlotte bathe the still sobbing William. When the bath was finished, Charlotte tried to put William into bed but he refused to let go of her. Finally she took a seat in a chair and Mrs. Reynolds wrapped the boy in blankets and spoon warm broth down his throat. Eventually he quieted and fell asleep against Charlotte, his small arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

Elizabeth left with Mrs. Reynolds as Charlotte rocked a slumbering William back and forth, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Darcy awaited them outside the room and after Elizabeth shut the door quietly she went to him and he held her tightly, stroking her hair with his gloved hand. After a while, she suggested that they both bathe as she was filthy and he must be cold.

An hour later, when they had both freshened up, Mrs. Reynolds brought them supper in their chamber, as the others had been instructed to dine without them.

"Where did you find him?" asked Darcy, after he took a sip of his soup as they sat at a table that had been brought in for them. "You had a huge rent in your dress and your hair was falling out of its bun."

"I found him in the attic while I was searching for extra clothing. The door was open and he must have wandered up there."

"I am thankful that he did not wander outside. If he has a cold after remaining up there for however long, imagine what would have happened had he been outside."

"That is something I am trying to prevent myself from imagining," she said softly, biting her lip to keep back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Darcy set his spoon down and took her hand in his warm one, and gently massaged her palm with his thumb. "He is safe. Do not worry about what could have been, but what was."

Elizabeth nodded as a lump rose in her throat. She wasn't hungry anymore, though she had hardly eaten over the past two days. Darcy noticed her expression and rose from the table and knelt by her side. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"I should have warned the maids to be more careful," she sobbed. "I should have taken extra precautions for who can expect them to remember such things when there are hardly ever little children about. Suppose he had died. Charlotte would never have forgiven me and I would have had to live for the rest of my life knowing that I had taken her most treasured possession from her."

Darcy pulled away from her and rested a gentle finger on her lips, quieting her. "Do not blame yourself, Lizzie. There are precautions we all should have taken, but forgot to. There is too much blame present to lay upon each person. Yes, perhaps you should have warned the maids to be extra cautious and they should have locked the doors after themselves anyway. Charlotte should have been more aware of her son's whereabouts and William's nurse should have known exactly where he was at all times and not made any assumptions. We all should have kept an eye on him; after all he is only two. Do not fret over something that has been done, for now we will take extra precautions. It is lucky that you thought to search the attic for extra winter clothing. It was you who found him."

He ran his hand over her back in soothing motions until she quieted. Embarrassed at her tears, she took the handkerchief that Darcy offered her and dabbed her eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately," she apologized. "I used to be so logical and pragmatic; something like this would never have upset me so."

"You still are logical and pragmatic," Darcy said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

Elizabeth's lip quivered as she thought of something else. "I'm also a coward," she admitted softly.

Darcy's eyebrows shot up. "Why, because you were afraid for William?"

She shook her head and fiddled with the handkerchief in her hands. "No," she said quietly, "I am a coward because I've been too afraid to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked, perplexed.

Elizabeth hesitated, twisting the handkerchief mercilessly. "How you felt about children," she said in a rush, hardly audible as her cheeks warmed.

Darcy stood and drew her to her feet; she was surprised to see that his cheeks were slightly red. He swallowed. "Are you—are you with child?" he asked as his face reddened further.

She shook her head and she was further astonished to see hiscountenance fall. After a moment's hesitation, she placedherhand gently on his cheek. "Do you mean to say that you do want children?"

He nodded. "Why would you think I did not?" he said softly. "I thought we had discussed it before we married."

Elizabeth blushed. "I did not know if you had changed your mind or…it just did not seem as large an issue before now. I suppose I believed that if later you did not want children I would not mind. And then Jane told me her news and I started wondering if perhaps I would mind if you did not want children. When William came, I could hardly think of anything else I wanted more than children of our own."

Darcy smiled gently. "Did you not guess that I wanted an heir?" he teased.

Elizabeth frowned. "Of course you want an heir. But, but do you truly want children? Is there a difference?"

He pulled her to him. "I am glad you see that distinction. Yes, there is a difference between wanting an heir to carry on your name and fortune and wanting children to love and care for. But Lizzie, I do want children for us to love and to raise together, to be constant reminders of our love for one another. I see the happiness shared between Charles and Jane as they await their first child, and though I do not envy them, and I—I want something similar for us, to share that same kind of intimacy with you."

Elizabeth smiled and buried her face in his chest, feeling as if a heavy, suffocating cloak had been lifted from her shoulders. They stood in a tight embrace for a few moments before Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," she murmured, her lips brushing his. Darcy paused for a momentbefore their lips met in a gentle, profound kiss.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth," he said as he released her lips and carried her to their bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Letting Go

The next morning William's cold and fever had subsided to a runny nose, for which all were thankful. He refused to leave Charlotte's side and she his; for the first time during their stay he took breakfast with them. Mr. Collins insisted that she was spoiling him, but no one minded the little boy's presence.

After breakfast Jane and Elizabeth decided to go on a walk through the snow covered grounds of Pemberley as Jane claimed she could not tolerate being shut inside one more day. They donned warmer clothing and within the hour they were outside, walking down one of the snow covered paths of the garden. Elizabeth breathed in the fresh air happily and marveled at the icicle draped trees.

"Winter is so magical," she sighed, reaching down to scoop up a handful of snow and letting it filter through her fingers.

"You seem so happy today," observed Jane, smiling at her sister.

"Oh, Jane, you have no idea!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Is there a particular reason for this joy?"

The younger sister chuckled. "Darcy and I sorted out a few things last night and I feel so relieved, so much lighter."

Jane nodded wisely. "It can be such when you share overburdening thoughts and feelings with one another."

Elizabeth nodded and took Jane's hand as they walked in content silence, their footsteps crunching in the snow. Eventually they came to a small bridge which arched over a frozen stream. Its stone peaked through the snow, as if to remind the world of its presence. Elizabeth realized they had come quite far and Jane really should not be out in the cold for too long.

"We should return soon," she said as she noticed that Jane was tiring. "You do not want to exhaust yourself."

Jane nodded gratefully and linked her arm through Elizabeth's, leaning on her for support as they turned around to return to Pemberley.

"Elizabeth, I want you to be with me before this child is born," said Jane softly.

"Of course, I was planning on staying with you from February to the baby's birth."

Jane smiled. "Good."

Upon their return, Jane went upstairs to bathe and rest and Elizabeth changed out of her damp clothing. After dinner, Elizabeth tried to speak to her mother, but she had not forgotten their conversation the day before Christmas. Mrs. Bennet spoke coolly to her daughter and complained loudly of her nerves. Therefore Elizabeth spent the remainder of the afternoon in her father's company. In the evening, Leanne and Edward coaxed Elizabeth into a game of hide and seek, Elizabeth frequently finding herself to be the counter regardless of how quickly she was found. Little Nat fell asleep in his last hiding place and Elizabeth carried him to his bedroom and readied him for bed before tucking him in. She said goodnight to Edward and then the girls, who were arguing over who took up the most space in the bed, before joining the adults downstairs.

Two days later, Elizabeth stood in the foyer, hugging little William tightly. Since she had found him in the attic, he had become rather attached to her, crawling into her lap when she was sitting and clutching her skirts when she was standing. She was ever so happy to give him the attention he wanted and she often caught Darcy watching her tenderly as she stroked the boy's hair or rocked him gently.

Now she reluctantly set him down and hugged his mother. "Write often Charlotte," she reminded her friend.

Charlotte smiled. "Of course I will." Neither mentioned that it would be a long while before they saw one another, as Charlotte could not often leave Kent and Elizabeth was surely not welcome anywhere near Rosings.

Mr. Collins bowed to Darcy, thanking him profusely for their hospitality and assuring the young man of his favorable tidings to Darcy's aunt. Mr. Collins then bade Elizabeth farewell, bestowing lavish compliments upon her hospitality and home.

Mrs. Collins picked up a warmly dressed William and followed her husband to their carriage as they waved farewell to all those remaining at Pemberley.

Elizabeth stood in the driveway long after everyone had returned within the house. She waved to her friend until the carriage disappeared down the tree-lined drive. Even after it faded away she remained outside, watching the spot where she had last been able to see the carriage.

"Lizzie, you'll catch your death standing out here," said Darcy as he hurried down the steps to her with her cloak. He put draped it tenderly about her shoulders.

She glanced up at him. "You're not wearing a wrap, either," she said.

"Then I suppose we should both return inside," he suggested.

Elizabeth nodded and followed him into the house.

The remainder of her day was spent with her parents and Mary as they would be leaving with Caroline, Jane, and Charles the next day. Shortly after their departure, the Gardiners said goodbye, as Uncle Gardiner had to be in London by the new year. When their carriage had disappeared with the children waving and calling last goodbyes, the Darcys and Kitty returned to their now relatively empty home.

Kitty went off to arrange a bonnet, though it was winter, and Georgiana went to her room to finish a book that she had neglected over the holidays.

Darcy looked around the foyer, at the drooping decorations, and the empty rooms. "It seems so empty," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sometimes I enjoy that solitude."

"Is that a suggestion?" asked Darcy, turning to face her, a boyish grin on his face.

She shook her head. "No, just an observation." She kissed him on the cheek and left him in the foyer to spend some time with Georgiana.

Elizabeth tapped lightly at the girl's door.

"Who is it?"

"Lizzie."

"Come in." Elizabeth entered and went directly to Georgiana's alcove where she was curled up with her book.

"It seems like forever since we've spoken," said Elizabeth, sinking onto the sofa.

Georgiana smiled and set aside her book. "You were busy with our guests and the holidays."

"You're so like Jane, supplying a kind reason for every action." Elizabeth twisted her wedding band nervously. "I've wanted to ask you how you felt about my holiday preparations."

Georgiana did not look astonished at such a question. "Lizzie, I have never before enjoyed the holidays as I did this year. The reason I lost my enthusiasm was because, well, I knew you were nervous. I wanted you to be the one involved in all the preparations so that when someone asked how something was done, you could answer them on your own. I wanted everyone to know that you were suited as Darcy's wife."

Elizabeth smiled and went to embrace Georgiana. "Thank you, for everything," she said.

Georgiana shook her head. "I should be the one to thank you. You've done more for me than I could ever explain."

The older woman chuckled. "Then I suppose I shan't know what I'm being thanked for."

"I believe not."

They laughed and Elizabeth took a seat beside Georgiana.

"What is the book you are reading?" she asked.

The younger girl held up the book and Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "He gave it to you too?"

"A Proper Englishwoman's Deportment? Yes."

"How are you enjoying it?"

"A few years ago I would have absorbed every bit of it and followed it exactly. Now that I've met you and Jane, I realize that I do not want to be a submissive wife, but a wife like you, one that demands her husband's respect and gives it in return."

Elizabeth put an arm around Georgiana. "I believe that you must be the wife that fits you."

"How will I know how to be the wife that fits me?"

"When a man proposes to you, if you are truly in love with him, you'll be able to predict what your marriage to him will be like. And you'll know if it fits you or not. If you can live the way he expects you to behave as his wife for the remainder of your life, then you accept and fulfill the duty as the wife he expects you to be. If you cannot live that way, well, I would say refuse him."

"Lizzie, when did you become so wise?"

"Is that a jest?"

"No."

"Well, then I will say this. I would not consider myself wise. I only had three proposals to learn from, a few more than most young women receive."

Georgiana grinned. "Two of them were my brother's; will you tell me the third?"

"If I do, you mustn't tease me," Elizabeth said sternly, though her eyes twinkled.

"You have my word." Georgiana waited in delightful anticipation.

"My first was Mr. Collins," admitted Elizabeth.

Georgiana broke out in a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry I gave my word! Mr. Collins!"

"Yes, well, being attractive is not always a favorable virtue."

She looked up in time to see Kitty watching them from the doorway. Upon being noticed, the girl turned and hurried away, but not before Elizabeth caught sight of the expression on her face.

Two days prior to Jane's Twelfth Night ball, Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Kitty went ice skating on the frozen stream. While Elizabeth had become a proficient ice skater the winter before when she had visited Darcy and Georgiana at Pemberley, Kitty had never skated before and fell quite frequently. After a few falls, she slipped and slid her way back to the bank, refusing to try once more. She watched enviously as Georgiana and Elizabeth did figure eights on the ice. Finally after Elizabeth's gentle teasing and Georgiana's patient encouragements, she tried again. After a few circles with Elizabeth and Georgiana supporting her on either side, Kitty was able to stay balanced and the delightful afternoon ended with the young women having a snow ball fight as they skated across the frozen water, dodging snowballs and sending others flying in each direction.

Kitty collapsed onto the bank, panting as she knocked away one of Elizabeth's snowballs. A few moments later, Georgiana fell beside her as she caught her breath.

"I'm finished," said Kitty.

Elizabeth laughed. "Shall we return home then?"

Both Georgiana and Kitty agreed emphatically and all three young women raced home, their soaked hems and cloaks weighing them down, all completely unaware of the spectacle they created as they ran in a most unladylike fashion towards the house. The last one there was to get hot tea for the rest while the first had to carry her skates up the stairs. Georgiana won and Kitty came in last but she was so sore from all the falling she had done, that Elizabeth took pity on her and accepted the responsibility of getting the tea.

Elizabeth pushed her wet hair from her face as they entered the foyer. She could hear Mrs. Reynolds and unfamiliar voices down the hall. There must be visitors, she thought, remembering how she and her aunt and uncle had toured Pemberley what seemed like years before. Georgiana and Kitty hurried up the steps at the sound of the voices.

Elizabeth hurried after them, but her foot slipped in one of the puddles the girls had left and her feet flew from under her as she fell painfully onto her rear just as Mrs. Reynolds entered the foyer. She looked desperately at the housekeeper begging her to go back, but it was too late, the visitors had seen her.

With as much dignity as she could, Elizabeth rose from the floor, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Welcome to Pemberley," she said, as if she were dressed in her finest instead of being soaked and smelling of wet wool.

"This is Mrs. Darcy," said Mrs. Reynolds, proudly. "Mistress of Pemberley."

The visitors, a young woman and gentleman and an elderly woman, looked at her in utter astonishment, the elegant Mrs. Darcy they had seen in the portraits about the house bearing little resemblance to the woman that stood before them.

"Mrs. Reynolds if you would be kind enough to bring the girls and me some tea, I would greatly appreciate it," said Elizabeth after an awkward pause.

"Yes, ma'am," curtsied Mrs. Reynolds and after Elizabeth bade the visitors farewell, she hurried them off to another part of the house.

Elizabeth grasped her wet clothing and held it daintily as she ascended the stairs as if nothing had happened. At the top, Georgiana and Kitty, having witnessed the entire scene, burst into uncontrollable giggles. Elizabeth glared at them as she swept past them and down the corridor to her bedroom where Darcy awaited her, a large smirk gracing his lips.

She groaned. "You saw it as well?"

He nodded. "I will not tease you though. I believe Georgiana has forgotten three years ago when she lost her clothing when she went to a secluded pond. She returned home in her underclothing, only to find unexpected guests taking a tour through the back way to her bedroom. After such a mortifying experience, she demanded that I have the back way put out of bounds. Unfortunately we cannot do the same for the foyer."

Elizabeth sighed and drew off her wet cloak. "I can only imagine the stories they shall tell about me when they return home."

Darcy smiled and helped her from her wet clothing. "They shall therefore have a lasting memory of their visit to Pemberley and their encounter with its Mistress. If it's any comfort, you looked just as beautiful as the day you arrived at Netherfield, covered in mud after your walk from Longbourn when you heard of your sister's illness."

"That is not at all comforting," replied Elizabeth dryly.

"It was the day I truly fell in love with you."

"Then we shall all pray that that young man falls in love with me so my appearance may be forgotten."

Darcy frowned. "He was not what I would call attractive," he said haughtily.

Meredith poked her head from Elizabeth's dressing room and announced timidly that her bath was ready.

"Jealous?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Hardly."

"And you did not find the young woman attractive either?" she prompted.

He smiled down at her. "As I stated, the day I truly fell in love with you, you were coated in mud. Today reminded me of that day." He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

Elizabeth smiled and went to soak in her warm bath.

The following day found the Darcys and Kitty on their way to Jane and Charles' new estate, Blithebury. Georgiana, Elizabeth, and Kitty sat close to one another in the coach with several layers of blankets draped over their skirts, keeping the cold at bay. Darcy rode his horse, as he found the small carriage to be far to confining.

All were relieved to escape the cold when they finally arrived at Blithebury. Although it had been less than a week since they had last seen one another, Elizabeth and Jane embraced happily. Caroline greeted Elizabeth as cordially as she was able, and Charles welcomed her with all the warmth of a brother greeting his sister.

They were shown to their rooms where they were able to discard their travel clothes. When she had finished changing, Elizabeth looked about the room in which she and Darcy would be staying. It was smaller than the Pemberley guestrooms but, nevertheless, it exuded a similar sense of warmth and welcome.

Elizabeth sighed happily and sank into a large chair where warmth and sleep overcame her and she nodded off.

She was gently shaken awake by Darcy who announced that it was suppertime. She followed him down the stairs to the Bingleys' dining chamber where Darcy seated her before taking the seat beside hers. Supper was delightful and shortly afterward, the Bingleys and their guests retired for the evening.

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, brushing out her hair. In the mirror, she watched as Darcy climbed into the bed.

"The ball will be filled with handsome young men tomorrow," she said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Do I have need to feel alarmed by such an observation?"

Elizabeth giggled nervously. "Perhaps yes, and perhaps no."

He frowned. "What is it, Lizzie?" he asked gravely.

She sighed and set her brush down, turning to face him. She wet her lips, knowing that the subject on which she was about to broach would irritate him considerably.

"Georgiana is seventeen," she started slowly.

"I am fully aware of my sister's age."

"Then why do you seem adamant about preventing her from associating too closely with young men her age? Every time a young man wants to request a dance of her, he must ask you. She is fully capable of allowing a man a dance."

Darcy was silent as he scowled at the fire and Elizabeth pressed on. "It's because of Wickham, is it not? But Wickham is the past, a mistake of judgment which she made two years ago."

"She nearly married him," snapped Darcy.

"But she did not. She told you, meaning that she trusted you. She trusted you enough to believe you had a right to be involved in one of the greatest decisions of her life. Can you not trust her to understand and learn from her mistakes? Georgiana has matured since then."

"She is still a child," he said tersely.

"For how much longer, Darcy? Until she is too old to obtain a man of her choice? Until the man she loves wearies of waiting?"

"She's my sister; I only want to do what's best for her."

Elizabeth scowled. "What's best for her, or what's best for you?" she asked. "You were frightened when you nearly lost her to Wickham; you had almost failed what you had promised your mother and father—to look out for her, to be a parent figure to her. But it's not your fault what happened. We both know Wickham's depravity, Darcy. You have to stop believing you failed Georgiana!"

"I'm only trying to protect her from another incident such as the one that very nearly occurred two years ago."

"You have to let her go, sometime," Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm sure you are so knowledgeable on the appropriate time to let my sister fend for herself," he sneered. "Your younger sister is a perfect example."

"Lydia has nothing to do with this," she said icily.

Darcy glared at her. "I'm doing what I believe is best for her, and I do not need you to question my every decision."

"Is that you or your pride speaking?" Elizabeth spat. "Deep down you know it is time to release her, but you cling to her, afraid of losing her, after all, she's the closest family you have left and you were deigned capable of looking out for her. You're holding onto her because you're too afraid to let go of her, too afraid to lose her forever. You want her to be the little Georgiana that clung to you when she cried, the bright girl that pulled you through the loss of your father, the Georgiana that looked to you for everything."

"Do not tell me what I feel," he flung at her.

"I'm only telling you because you refuse to see it yourself," Elizabeth hurled back, her face hot with anger.

"Well I'd thank you to keep your opinions to yourself. Your upbringing has little prepared you for understanding the complexities of the reputation of a wealthy woman."

Elizabeth blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Darcy rose from the bed. "I mean to say that you and your sisters were brought up recklessly, irregardless of your reputations and futures," he scorned. "You and Jane were fortunate to have enough sense to be concerned with yours. You do not understand the complexities of a wealthy, young woman's reputation."

Elizabeth tried to swallow the lump that was rising in her throat. "You do not understand the complexities of an adolescent woman," she threw back at him. Her voice caught and she tried to blink the tears from her eyes. "And do you, for a moment, believe that tossing a compliment will smooth over the insult you just directed towards my family," she asked, her voice hardly audible.

"We seem to be sharing one another's unseen feelings," returned Darcy coldly, his dark eyes sparking.

"When I said yes to you, I thought you had seen past your pride," she gasped, as a tear leaked down her cheek. "I see I was wrong." She turned on her heel and marched from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Not knowing where to go, Elizabeth sank to the floor and buried her face in her arms to muffle her sobs.

A few moments later, comforting arms encircled her and Jane murmured soothingly, as she stroked Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth let her sister lead her to a warm room and make her sit on the sofa. Her soft sobbing filled the room as she watched with swollen eyes as Jane stoked the fire and then came to sit beside her again, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her gently.

"Now, dear, tell me what is wrong," said Jane when Elizabeth fell quiet.

Haltingly, Elizabeth recounted the entire argument to her sister. "I know he didn't mean what he said, at the end at least," she said when she had finished relating what had occurred. "I knew how he felt about Georgiana. I should not have pushed him so far."

"Do not blame yourself, for you are both at fault," Jane said softly, wiping the tears from Elizabeth's cheeks. "You should not have provoked him once he was angry and he should not have said what he said to you about your family." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I believe that you each may have spoken a bit too truthfully for the other's liking."

Elizabeth smiled thinly. "No wonderfully kind excuses for either of our behavior?" she asked.

Jane did not smile. "I've realized that sometimes it is better not to explain away hurtful behavior but to observe it neutrally until a just answer can be reached."

Elizabeth mulled over Jane's words before she spoke. "May I have another room, for the evening? I believe Darcy and I need a night apart."

Jane smoothed Elizabeth's hair from her face. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes."

Jane rose and showed Elizabeth to a room, makingsure her sister was situated.

"Do not worry, Lizzie," she said,hugging Elizabethcomfortingly. "It will all be better in the morning, you'll see."

For Jane's sake, Elizabeth nodded and murmured words of agreement. But long after Jane had left, Elizabeth lay awake. Her anger and hurt lingered over her like a deep chill that refuses to be dislodged evenby thewarmth of afire. As hard as she tried, she was not able to be quite as forgiving as Jane.


	12. Chapter 12: Absence

Elizabeth rose late the next morning to find that Jane had had breakfast sent to her room. She had just finished eating when Kitty swirled in, her face smelling of lemons and her brown curls tied up in rags.

"Would you look, Lizzie? Georgiana loaned me this for the ball! She said there is a matching bracelet as well!" she exclaimed, brushing her neck to show off the thin silver necklace inlaid with diamonds. "Are they not beautiful?"

"They're beautiful and they go wonderfully with your gray eyes," agreed Elizabeth.

"Don't they?" Kitty rushed over to the mirror to gaze at herself, trying different smiles and quickly discarding them until she found one she liked. She turned to Elizabeth.

"How does this one make me look?" she asked, showing her sister her smile.

"Very becoming," complimented Elizabeth.

"But it doesn't show off my dimples," Kitty sighed in despair. She turned back to the mirror and began the process all over again.

"I wonder where Georgiana got such a beautiful necklace," she chatted gaily as she smiled and decided that she was showing too much of her teeth. She tried another smile and batted her eyelashes at herself.

"Darcy and I gave them to her for her birthday," Elizabeth answered absently as she rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, curling her fingers toward her lips.

Kitty's new smile fell as her eyes narrowed and the ends of her lips turned downward in a pout. "Oh. It was a suitable birthday gift. She absolutely loves them."

"Then it was kind of her to lend them to you," said Elizabeth.

"Indeed," said Kitty, as she simpered at her image but let the smile fall, no longer interested in how she looked. She turned to her sister to complain about the length of her dress when she noticed the slept in bed and the absence of Elizabeth's clothing.

"This isn't your room, is it Lizzie?" she asked, her eyes lighting with curiosity.

"I slept here," answered Elizabeth, sighing internally and for a moment wishing that Kitty were Lydia. Her other younger sister would have swept in, admired herself, and left again, only half noticing that Elizabeth was in the room. Unfortunately Kitty was far more observant for all her chatter and attention to her appearance.

At that moment Darcy appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Kitty, Elizabeth," he said. "Georgiana told me that I would find you here."

The sisters remained silent, Kitty unsure of whom he was addressing and Elizabeth only nodding coldly in response. Kitty looked between her sister and her husband, noticing the chill that wafted between them. For once she kept her thoughts to herself, though she could not wait to relate the exchange to her mother. Kitty bobbed a curtsy to Darcy, for despite her relation to him, she still found his presence to be austere and formidable, and crept from the room.

Darcy shut the door behind her and Kitty paused wondering if she should listen at the doorway. Before she could come to a decision, Georgiana appeared down the hall.

"Nan says it is time to take down your hair and wash your face," she said quietly.

Kitty linked arms with her. "Where is Darcy and Lizzie's room?" she asked conversationally.

Georgiana hesitated and Kitty kept her smile on her face, though she knew that Georgiana knew exactly what was going on between Darcy and Elizabeth. "Oh, never mind. Come along."

Darcy stood at the door, his hands clasped firmly behind him. The corner of his mouth twitched, revealing his discomfort.

"You did not knock," said Elizabeth curtly.

"You did not return last night," he said.

"I slept here."

He frowned and looked around the room, not knowing how to respond.

"Have you anything more to say?"

"For now, no," he said.

"Then would you please excuse yourself that I may get ready?"

Without another word he left the room, jerking the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth slumped in her chair as she stared moodily at the place where her husband had stood, dwelling on the events of the previous night. An urge to rush after him and ask for his forgiveness swept over her but a stubborn voice in her mind told her that it was time for him to become accustomed to apologizing. After all, of the two offenses, his was the worst. Was it even an offense, or a truth which Elizabeth was not yet ready to face? Either way he had no right to say what he had about her family. Why had he come to her room anyway? Was he expecting an apology? Well, he is not going to receive one.

"Am I just being stubborn or petty?" she asked to the air. No answer came and she pushed herself out of the chair with a groan. She would go mad if she sat in the room all day and dwelled on last night.

Elizabeth knocked gently at Georgiana's door. It was opened by Kitty whose face was now covered in a white creme.

"I thought this was Georgiana's room," she said as Kitty pulled her in.

"It is, but she said I could ready here. Come I need you to recommend which slippers I should wear this evening."

Kitty shut the door and dragged Elizabeth over to her trunk. She sank to the floor and pulled out four pairs of slippers.

"The blue," said Elizabeth immediately not allowing Kitty the chance to point out the pros and cons of each pair.

"That is what Georgiana said," replied Kitty as she stuffed the other three pair back into her trunk.

"Where is she?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm here." Georgiana sat curled up in a chair, a book resting in her lap.

"I told her she mustn't read so often," said Kitty. "How ever will she understand young men if she does not review each one and compare them? Now that Mr. Errington was quite attractive, his—,"

"I believe Georgiana is trying to read," interrupted Elizabeth shortly, not in the humor for Kitty's senseless chatter.

Kitty fell silent as her mouth became a thin line. "I can see why Darcy won't share a bedroom with you. You're insufferable!" She tossed her hair and stalked from the room.

"Does anyone else want to be angry with me?" asked Elizabeth.

Georgiana shifted uncomfortably. "Elizabeth I—I heard you last night. I went and got Jane," she admitted quietly as her face crimsoned.

Elizabeth sighed and sank onto Georgiana's bed. "I'm sorry," she said, unsure of what else to say.

Georgiana nodded and played with the end of one of her curls. Suddenly Elizabeth realized why she must be so quiet. Georgiana was also Darcy's sister. It was not fair to make her feel caught in the middle of their argument.

"Well, I suppose I had better begin preparing for this evening. I do not want to be late." She tried to smile, but her lips did not cooperate and her smile turned out to be more of a grimace. Elizabeth left Georgiana's room and decided to do as she had said she would and returned the room that had been given to her and Darcy to prepare for the evening.

Elizabeth emerged from her dressing room hours later, dressed for the evening. Darcy rose when she entered the room.

"One of the servants summoned us downstairs."

She nodded and took his proffered arm. His glance revealed that he had noticed that the distance she maintained between them was that of a courting pair. He said nothing and made no motion to move closer. They left the room together and descended the stairs to the first floor as guests flowed into the foyer. Elizabeth moved slightly closer to Darcy, not wanting anyone to recognize and interpret the space between them.

Darcy and Elizabeth shared three dances the entire evening, though Elizabeth was delighted to see that Georgiana danced frequently with men of her choice. Kitty of course tried to dance with every man available.

She was standing at the refreshment table when she caught sight of Caroline Bingley standing next to Darcy, deep in conversation, though it appeared one sided. She saw Elizabeth watching her and smirked prettily before turning to her sister, Mrs. Hurst, and saying something that made the both of them laugh.

The long awaited moment of the ball arrived when the time came to slice the Twelfth Night Cake. Jane stood beside Charles as she took the knife and sliced the first piece as the gathered guests burst out in applause. She blushed and slid the piece onto a plate and handed it to Charles.

She sliced the next piece for herself and then the servants swept in, slicing and distributing slices to the eager guests. Every young woman searched eagerly for the bean and prayed that she had not received the villainous clove or the foolish twig and secretly hoping, that if she did not receive the bean, she would get the tarty rag.

Jane came to Elizabeth's side, carrying a second plate. She handed it to Elizabeth.

"And when you finish that one, you can eat this one," she said.

"Don't you want to find the bean?" asked Elizabeth, taking her slice.

"Not at the risk of being indisposed for the rest of the evening because the cake was too rich." Jane wrinkled her nose, making Elizabeth laugh.

A burst of exclamations rang out as a young man found the hidden clove in his slice. All the young women around him giggled as the young men applauded him and clapped him on the back.

Another young woman burst into sobs as she found a twig.

"People put far too much concern into what they receive," observed Elizabeth.

Jane's lips quirked into a small smile. "If I recall correctly you were quite excited when you received the bean last year."

Elizabeth imitated Kitty's indignant sniff and Jane giggled.

A quarter of an hour later, the bean had still not been found. The young women forgot about the proper lady's appetite and returned to the table for second, third, and even fourth slices of cake as the young men urged them on.

Elizabeth started on Jane's slice of cake, savoring its rich taste. She decided that even should she be with child at this time next year, she would rather be sick for the rest of the evening than miss it.

She took another bite and her lips puckered.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jane in concern as Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth.

Elizabeth shook her head and spit the bean out into her hand, her eyes widening in surprise. Jane was about to call attention to her when she grabbed her sister's hand.

Jane looked at her in surprise. "What is it? You found the bean!"

"I—I don't want to be Queen," replied Elizabeth.

Jane looked puzzled. Elizabeth and Kitty had always competed for the bean as children. She remembered how sick Elizabeth had been after eating seven slices of cake to find it when she was thirteen.

"I shall return shortly," said Elizabeth and she hurried off before Jane could stop her. She skirted through the crowd, searching for Georgiana. She found her in a chair surrounded by young men, urging her to get a third slice of cake.

"You'll be the most beautiful Queen," said one.

"The crown shall become you," insisted another.

"Yes, Georgiana, I do not see the harm in a third slice," added Elizabeth. Georgiana looked up, her cheeks flushed from all the attention. "Come, we shall get another slice together."

Georgiana rose and followed Elizabeth to the table which was surrounded by a crowd of young men. When they turned from the table, there were no more slices left.

"There's no more," said Georgiana, sounding relieved.

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose not."

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth, her eyebrows arching in surprise. "The bean, you have it!"

Elizabeth's lips parted as Georgiana took her hand and opened up her fingers. The small, white bean rested in the middle of her palm. Her eyes met Georgiana's and the girl smiled as she realized what her sister had attempted to do. Before either of them could say anything, the young woman beside them noticed the bean in Elizabeth's outstretched hand.

"She has it! The bean! Mrs. Darcy's found the bean!"

Guests rushed to their side, the young women to examine it and offer their sincere congratulations as they attempted to hide their envious expressions, and the young men in the hope of being selected as King.

Charles and Jane approached Elizabeth, Jane carrying a beautiful crown, woven of ivy and beautiful blue flowers. She handed the crown to her husband and he set it gently upon Elizabeth's head and bowed. Jane dropped into a deep curtsy as Charles straightened and announced loudly,

"I crown thee, Elizabeth Darcy, Queen of Twelfth Night."

Caroline draped an ethereal mantle of sheer, white material upon Elizabeth's shoulders and handed her a scepter of wood wound with ivy and the flowers that matched her crown.

"Your majesty, please name your king," said Charles.

Elizabeth looked about the room and found Darcy. For a moment her anger at him pulsed through her and she was urged to select another as King.

"I name Fitzwilliam Darcy as my King."

After Darcy had been crowned they led a dance and then Darcy excused himself, much to the disappointment of the young women who had waited to dance with the King. As Queen of Twelfth Night, Elizabeth was asked for dance after dance. The young Mr. Errington approached her and bowed over her hand.

"May I have this dance or shall your king have my head?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling up at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I am Queen and therefore possess the right to give my consent to whomever I would care to dance with. I would be delighted."

Mr. Errington swept her out onto the floor.

"Mrs. Darcy, that crown certainly becomes you," he said.

Elizabeth's lips twitched. "Why, thank you. Georgiana said you were a wonderful dancer. I see she was quite accurate."

"And Miss Bingley said you were but a mediocre partner. I see she has not danced with you as you dance wonderfully." He frowned. "I apologize, I should not have spoken ill of Miss Bingley."

She grinned. "Do not worry; your slip is safe with me."

He grinned back. "I believe you are quite capable of keeping a secret."

"I find that the highest compliment I have received this evening," Elizabeth jested. "A compliment exempt from the limitations and expectations of my sex."

Mr. Errington laughed. "You are the most delightful conversationalist I have encountered this evening, perhaps barring only your sister, Jane."

"I have seen you quite often with Georgiana."

He faltered, unsure of how to respond. Elizabeth's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"But she's quiet. It is difficult to converse with her, though every time she speaks it is to provide the most delightful conversation." Elizabeth leaned closer to him, her eyes shining. "Do not worry; neither shall I reveal how you found conversing with a young lady difficult. It is quite obvious it would raise questions of your reputation. I would not want to be the one responsible for tainting it!"

Mr. Errington threw back his head and laughed, making Elizabeth blush. When the dance was over, he bowed over hand once more.

"Mr. Darcy is fortunate to have a wife such as you. I only wish I should be so lucky to find such a woman."

Elizabeth stood speechless as he kissed her hand and sauntered away. The man was a shameless flirt! A shameless, charming flirt.

When the evening had slipped away and dawn teased across the horizon, Elizabeth retired to the room she had occupied the night before and after disrobing, fell gratefully in to bed.

A few awkward days passed at Blithebury. Elizabeth and Darcy hardly spoke to one another, and Georgiana, feeling caught in the middle, said little. Mrs. Bennet carried on constantly, much to the embarrassment of Elizabeth and Jane. Every time Mrs. Bennet graced them with her complaints of her nerves and the young men's' lack of interest in Kitty, Elizabeth wanted to cringe, remembering Darcy's words. Caroline constantly tried to attract Darcy's attention, but to Elizabeth's secret delight, he was unresponsive. Therefore Caroline spent much time with her sister, Mrs. Hurst, wondering as loud as she could why it was that Darcy was so quiet and why Elizabeth was hardly her usual spunky self. Jane tried to redirect the conversation, but Caroline politely refused to be diverted.

At the end of the week Darcy and Elizabeth decided to end their stay as it only made the others' time with one another uncomfortable. Charles and Jane protested but Darcy and Elizabeth stood firm.

Elizabeth embraced her father goodbye. She could see sadness within the lines of his wrinkled face. Now that she really looked at him, he looked so much older than the father she remembered. Older and lonelier.

"Are you happy, Lizzie?" his faded eyes looked deep into hers and she strained to prevent hers from looking away.

"It shall pass, father. We have a few things to sort out, but that is a part of marriage, is it not?"

Mr. Bennet nodded though he did not look as happy as Elizabeth fervently wished he would. She could feel her own heart sinking through her chest and loneliness filled her as she studied his face. Impulsively she flung her arms around him as tears crept into the corners of her eyes. "This summer, when Jane has her baby, she, Kitty, and I shall come to Longbourn to keep you company."

"I shall like that," her father said softly. Elizabeth stood back and nodded as she tried to smile at her father. She bade the rest of her family goodbye and Lon, the Darcys' coachman, helped her into the coach. She settled next to Kitty and turned as the coach pulled away. She waved forlornly to her father until he faded to but a spot before an ever shrinking Blithebury.

The ride home was silent but for Kitty's endless chatter. For once, Elizabeth was thankful for it because it kept the tense silence away.

That evening, at Pemberley once more, Elizabeth went to her bedroom and readied for bed, preparing to leave as soon as Darcy entered the room. She waited for two hours and still he did not appear. Setting her jaw, she went to the door and locked it. He would not come in if the door was locked. Elizabeth extinguished the lighting in the room and drew the screen in front of the dying fire. She climbed into the bed and drew the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax.

Elizabeth felt as if she were falling into the darkness of a cavernous cave as she lay in bed, unable to sleep. When she finally did drift off to sleep, it was restless, and she awoke a short time later, the absence of warmth beside her drawing her from sleep. A feeling of nakedness descended upon her and she drew the covers closer about her. The dark, gaping hole of Darcy's absence rose above her, its head arched to strike as it threatened to swallow her. Elizabeth sniffed in the darkness and quickly scrubbed the tears from her face, chiding herself for crying. She tried to hold the sobs in but they pressed themselves from her chest, making her gasp as she clutched the pillow, her lips trembling as tears pooled down her cheek and soaked the soft fabric upon which her head rested.

She pressed her face into the pillow as warm tears flowed down her cheeks until the bittersweet release of sleep swept over her and she descended into a restless slumber.

Elizabeth had never realized how large Pemberley was, even when Darcy was away. Now it spread around her, its lonely halls seeming to span about her interminably. Her hands remained cold from the lack of contact that they had with his warm one, her arms tingled from the absence of his caresses, and her mind lamented the loss of the sound of his wife.

She tried to push the feelings from her; she never felt them when he was away. Her lack of a comfortable night of sleep left her with an irritable mood and a splitting headache. Elizabeth sat in a chair in a parlor after breakfast, attempting in vain to concentrate on a page of her book. Her mind constantly wandered to Darcy and what he was occupying himself with. She gritted her teeth in frustration. It had been like this since she'd returned home; her mind would not concentrate on the task before her, but wandered constantly to Darcy's whereabouts. She was about to fling the book from her in annoyance when she noticed Kitty before her, dressed in a warm cloak with her skates thrown in determined carelessness over her shoulder.

"Would you like to go ice skating?" she asked.

"Ask Georgiana," replied Elizabeth without looking up. "I am busy."

"You are no fun," whined Kitty, her lips pouting.

Her older sister looked up, her brow creasing in irritation. "Your pouting shall not work on me," she said shortly. "You have been spoiled enough."

"Spoiled!" squealed Kitty. "Lydia gets to go to Brighton with the officers, Mary gets to stay home, Georgiana—,"

"Kitty," sighed Elizabeth in exasperation. Kitty's pitch only aggravated the dull pounding in her head.

"It's not fair! I never get to have fun," Kitty whined, her voice rising an octave.

"You've been to two balls in the past two weeks," said Elizabeth incredulously.

"And you watched me the entire time like a hawk watches a mouse," retorted Kitty. "You never watch Georgiana like you watch me! And you never tell her no or you're too busy."

"Georgiana does not bother me when I am busy," Elizabeth shot back, placing a hand to her forehead. Her stomach began to churn unpleasantly.

"It's because you love her more than you love me!" cried Kitty.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "That is nonsense, Kitty! You are my sister!"

"I've seen you with her. You always look so happy, like she is the perfect sister, the sister you always wanted," sobbed Kitty, letting her skates fall to the floor with a clatter, making Elizabeth wince as her cheeks reddened with shame.

She had thought that Georgiana was the sister she always wanted, besides Jane. But she hadn't really meant it. Kitty was her sister and Kitty had her merits, though it was sometimes difficult to name them immediately.

"Kitty, I will not speak to you while you speak of such nonsense," Elizabeth said sharply. "Why don't you go to your room and we'll discuss this when you are feeling rational."

"See, you just want to get rid of me! Since that's what you want Lizzie, I'm leaving. Living with Jane was more fun anyway," shouted Kitty and she turned and fled before Elizabeth could reach her.

Elizabeth winced and sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. She sat for a few moments, trying to soothe her headache. Her stomach lurched as she tried to stand again, determined to go after Kitty.

A hand pushed her gently back onto the sofa. "You'd better stay seated," insisted Darcy.

Elizabeth tried to smile as her stomach lurched unpleasantly once more and her headache pounded in her temples. The room suddenly seemed very warm.

A rush of nausea swept over her and Darcy took one look at her face before he grabbed a decorative vase. He held it to Elizabeth's lips just as the contents of her breakfast rose and she vomited into the vase and burst into tears.

He set the vase aside, calling for Mrs. Reynolds as he wiped Elizabeth's mouth with a handkerchief and picked her up.

Mrs. Reynolds came running and Darcy instructed her to call for a doctor and empty the vase. She set to work immediately as Darcy carried Elizabeth up the stairs and laid her down on the bed. He helped his still sobbing wife into her nightgown. Meredith arrived with cloths soaking in cold water. He sent the maid away and wrung out on of the cloths, placing it gently on Elizabeth's forehead as she closed her eyes.

Her sobbing quieted and she felt the coolness of the cloth penetrate the heat of her face.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Darcy and the doctor standing over her, speaking in hushed words. Darcy nodded and escorted the doctor from the room. A few moments he returned and noticing that Elizabeth was awake again, he smiled gently.

"The doctor says you should be back on your feet come tomorrow," he reported softly.

Elizabeth reached for his hand and he took it. His dark eyes were sober as he looked at their clasped hands and sat upon the bed beside her.

"Elizabeth, I owe you an apology. You were trying to speak to me about an important issue and I refused to listen. Not only did I refuse to listen, but I insulted your family inexcusably. Please," he said, his eyes searching hers and pleading with her, "these last two weeks without you have been unbearable. I could not sleep, I was never hungry, and everything I did seemed so trivial. Please, please forgive me."

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "As Jane said, I believe we each spoke a little too truthfully for the other's liking. But I have not been able to sleep over the past two weeks without you at my side and I am exhausted. We may discuss this matter later." With her free hand she motioned for Darcy to lay down beside her.

He did so and tentatively, he reached out and gently wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth felt his warmth and comfort surround her and for the first time over the past two weeks, she felt herself relax and release herself into the security of his embrace. As tender slumber crept over her, she felt her concerns drift to the back of her mind. Having her husband beside her once more was all that mattered for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Staying with Jane

Shadows stretched across the floor as the fading light of sunset peaked through the open drapes. Elizabeth found that her headache had disappeared as well as her nausea. For a few moments she lay in the warmth of Darcy's arms before she propped herself up on one elbow, watching his slumbering face in the dim light.

There were dark circles etched around his eyes and his visage held the slackened quality of one lost completely to exhaustion. Her eyes lovingly took in the way his lips curved gracefully into a small smile and the corner of his mouth twitched every so often. His steady breathing was only interrupted as he swallowed occasionally, making the ends of his lips jump.

Sometime during the time that Elizabeth was admiring her husband's face, she fell off to sleep again, her palm rested gently upon his cheek.

When Elizabeth awoke again, the soothing smell of soup wafted to her, reminding her that her stomach was empty. She sat up and saw Darcy seated in a chair before the fire, his figure silhouetted against the wall. She climbed from the bed and crossed to his side, barefoot. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I pestered the cook into making us supper this late. I knew you would be hungry after this morning." He gestured to a tray on which two bowls rested, one empty and the other filled with chicken broth. "I apologize for not waiting to dine with you," he said, almost shyly.

Elizabeth smiled back and took a seat in the chair opposite him. Darcy rose and pushed the table over to her. He went to the fireside and picked up the blanket that lay before it and brought it back to Elizabeth, settling it over her lap and legs.

"We've not discussed our argument," she said, not looking at him.

"I know," replied Darcy quietly, "but it is more important that you eat now. The doctor said you have not been eating properly nor getting enough rest."

Elizabeth wanted to retort, but instead she nodded and took a sip of her soup, savoring its warmth and taste as it slid down her throat. She waited a few moments to see if her stomach would accept the food. When no protest came, she took another sip.

Darcy watched quietly as she finished her supper. When the last bit of soup had been spooned from the bowl and swallowed, he returned the table to its place and remained standing, his face filled with apprehension.

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose we both have apologies to make, though you have already given yours." She held up a hand as Darcy's lips parted to protest. "Georgiana has become a wonderful and well rounded young woman, and I believe the majority of the credit lies with you. It was wrong of me to push you the way I did, though I still stand firmly behind my feelings regarding Georgiana's privileges at balls and young men. You were given the responsibility of looking after her and you were doing what you thought was right."

Darcy shook his head. "Do you not understand, Elizabeth? I was doing what I thought was right. You were right when you said I did not understand the complexities of being a female adolescent." He crossed to her and took her hands. "I should have at least listened to what you had to say instead of closing myself off because I did not agree or like what you were saying. For that I apologize."

Elizabeth rested her palm against his cheek. "It was our pride and prejudice that kept us apart. Neither of us believed we would ever care for the other until we realized that the last person we wanted to be with was the only person we could not survive without. But before we could come to that realization, we had to look beyond our pride and our prejudices. It continues to be so in marriage, Darcy. We must look beyond what we have done in the past and realize that ultimately, it is only our love that truly matters. That is the only way we can ever overcome the obstacles that are thrown up before us."

"If I only possessed half of your wisdom—,"

Elizabeth laid a finger to his lips, silencing him. Their eyes met before she whispered, "It is time to move on."

Darcy nodded and stood. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and returned to his prior seat.

"When shall you be leaving to be with Jane?" he asked.

"I believe the last week of this month or the first week of February. Georgiana may come with me if she chooses," Elizabeth offered.

Darcy shook his head. "I believe Jane truly wants only you. Kitty may stay here as well."

Elizabeth's lips quirked. "You are truly brave. Are you sure you shall be able to bear my sister on your own?"

Darcy chuckled. "There are many things I would suffer through for your older sister. I believe Kitty may be among the least of them."

Elizabeth smirked. "You may find that otherwise very rapidly," she said knowingly. For a moment she thought she saw a look of apprehension cross Darcy's face, but it disappeared before she could be sure and was replaced by a broad grin.

The next morning, Elizabeth remembered that she had one more hurt to sooth. She went to Kitty's room and knocked, announcing herself.

Kitty opened the door and stood back as Elizabeth entered.

"I have not yet asked you how you like your room," she said.

Kitty glanced about the room. "The bed is warm and comfortable, the room well decorated, I could not be more satisfied."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop. Was that Kitty speaking? Kitty who had chattered on breathlessly over each of the Pemberley rooms upon her arrival? Kitty who loved describing her adoration for rooms by depicting each piece?

"I came to apologize for being so rude to you yesterday. There is no excuse."

Kitty fiddled nervously with a loose thread on her sleeve. "I'm sorry I made you sick," she said before she burst into tears, throwing her arms around a very startled Elizabeth and sobbing into her shoulder.

"What is it, dear?" asked Elizabeth, stroking Kitty's loose hair, noticing for the first time that it looked quite similar to her own.

"I am tired of being so selfish and childish! I want the young men to look at me like they look at Georgiana, like a woman, not an adolescent girl. I don't want to be an old maid!" wailed Kitty.

Elizabeth frowned. This was Jane's forte. Too often Elizabeth said the wrong thing or only made the matter worse. "You're too pretty to be an old maid," she said finally, feeling that was the safest thing to say.

"But that still means I'm childish and selfish!"

"Well then, that's just something you shall have to work on. The first step is realizing that you are not the only person in the world and that you may not get all that you want. There are many things that I want that I cannot have, but I do not throw a tantrum until I get what I want."

Kitty sniffed. "I want to be like you and Jane."

Elizabeth smiled. "But then you wouldn't be Kitty."

"But there is no Kitty. Only a girl who wants everything her way, a girl who flirts atrociously with every young man, a girl who only knows how to embroider to impress a gentleman…"

"That is nonsense," insisted Elizabeth. "You're Kitty who loves to have fun and Kitty who dances wonderfully." She wiped away her sister's tears.

"But it's so hard to change," said Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty, of course change is hard. But if you are changing for the better, the change is well worth it. I see you did not decide to run away after all."

"I actually did, I was packing my trunk when Georgiana came and asked what I was doing. She said you would be terribly upset if I left. When I disagreed she told me about everything you did to prepare for my arrival—how you strove to decorate my room as you thought I would like it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, Georgiana is very good at drawing things into perspective. Kitty, I only want what is best for you and while I know you will find living with us difficult, I believe you will be happy with the results it produces."

Kitty sighed. "May we go ice skating?"

"Why of course."

Three weeks later Elizabeth knelt before her trunk and set her journal on top of the neatly folded clothing that filled it. She closed the lid and secured it shut. She would be leaving the next morning to be with Jane until her baby was born. Though she would only be away for three months, it seemed to be a lifetime without Darcy.

She heard their chamber door open and the sound of the footsteps told her it was Darcy. He came to her side and knelt by her, taking her hand. For moments, they sat quietly together, gazing into the fire that popped before them. Finally Elizabeth crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms about his neck, as she rested her head against his chest.

Absently Darcy stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and internalized the soft rhythm of his heart beat against her ear. How could it be that this was the same man she had told Jane she could never and would never marry? He wasn't the same man, though; he had changed, for her. Elizabeth wanted to cling to him and not depart from him the next morning as she knew she must.

Eventually Elizabeth drifted to sleep to the mesmerizing pulse of his heart.

The next morning, Elizabeth embraced Kitty.

"Behave," she instructed her sister. "I do not want any ill reports."

Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Lizzie, I am not a child. I do not need the parting warning."

Elizabeth grinned back before she hugged Georgiana and then bade both girls farewell before they went off to get their ice skates, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone to exchange private good-byes.

"Look after yourself," said Darcy.

"I will, Jane will be sure."

He chuckled and pulled her to him, giving her a gentle good bye kiss. "Come, Lon is waiting," he said breathlessly when they parted.

Darcy helped her into the coach and was joined by the girls, dressed in their winter cloaks. All three waved to Elizabeth as the coach started from the driveway. Smiling, she waved to them, even after Pemberley fell far behind her.

Lon helped her from the coach when they arrived at Blithebury. Charles greeted her warmly at the foot of the steps and instructed several of the servants to take her trunk to her room.

"Caroline is out for the day," he said when they had entered the foyer and Elizabeth had given her cloak to one of the servants. "And Jane is asleep, so I believe I am your entire welcoming party. You must be quite hungry after your journey."

Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed." Charles led her to the dining chamber where they had a delightful conversation over supper. Afterward Elizabeth took a tray up to Jane's room.

She found Jane sitting up in the bed. Upon seeing her sister, Jane smiled broadly.

"I am sorry I was not able to greet you," said Jane, holding out her arms to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth set the tray down and ran to her sister, wrapping her arms about her. "It does not matter, Jane. I am so happy to see you!"

"And I you," murmured Jane, holding her sister tightly.

"Darcy, Kitty, and Georgiana send their regards."

"How is Kitty?"

Elizabeth sighed. "She is changing, though slowly." She related what had happened three weeks before. When she finished, Jane smiled.

"It is a wonderful improvement."

Elizabeth lay back on the bed. "I do not know how many more 'wonderful improvements' I can bear."

Jane laughed. "I believe Georgiana has had an influence on our sister though and that is the best we could hope for."

"Yes but you were always so much more patient than I."

"Therefore I believe you and Kitty shall both grow from this experience."

Elizabeth snorted in a most unladylike manner before she rose and brought Jane her supper.

Elizabeth spent most of her time at Blithebury with Jane who had been restricted to her bedchamber by the doctor. In the mornings they would dine together and spend most of the morning talking before Jane took a nap. When Jane awoke, they would have dinner before going for a walk around the house. Upon their return they would spend more time together before Elizabeth joined Caroline and Bingley for supper.

A week after her arrival, Elizabeth was sitting on the settee in Jane's room, discussing a recent book they had read when Ellen, a servant girl, appeared in the doorway of the bedchamber.

"Yes, Ellen?" asked Jane.

The girl bobbed a curtsy. "A letter for Mrs. Darcy, madam." She crossed the room and handed it to Elizabeth before exiting once more.

Elizabeth glanced at the handwriting but a moment before she knew the letter was from Darcy. For a moment her eyes met Jane's and then her sister smiled and nodded. Eagerly Elizabeth tore the envelope opened and withdrew the precious pages infolded within. Darcy's neat, precise handwriting stretched across two back to back pages of paper. She read the letter through twice before she looked up at Jane, her eyes dancing.

"I do not believe four pages worth of writing could have occurred in but a week," teased Jane, beaming at the happiness that glowed from her sister's face.

Elizabeth blushed, making Jane laugh.

"It's only the usual," muttered Elizabeth as she set the letter in her lap.

"No, it is from Darcy and that makes it all the more special."

Elizabeth could not respond for how could she phrase her thoughts any more perfectly than Jane just had.

Immediately after supper, Elizabeth went to her room and penned a return letter to Darcy before she returned downstairs to join Caroline as Charles was with Jane.

Elizabeth took a seat in a chair and picked up her embroidery. As much as she hated embroidering, she was determined that Jane's baby should have a small pillow made by her aunt.

Caroline sat at the pianoforte, playing a recent piece. As her fingers moved gracefully over the keys she watched Elizabeth.

"Did Darcy ever show you the piece I embroidered for him?" she asked.

"Which would that be?" said Elizabeth politely.

"Oh, one I did when he was the only man I could think of marrying," replied Caroline, laughing softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Why yes, the one you did shortly after our engagement."

Caroline's smile did not falter. "That is the one."

"He showed it to me as we were packing away the things we wanted to put in the attic. If I recall, it is in the box with our other linen. It was a truly wonderful piece, I asked him if he wanted to display it, but he said no. I wonder why?" mused Elizabeth.

Caroline's lips pursed. "I do not know. Perhaps he wants to put it away for a special time."

"Perhaps," agreed Elizabeth. She could see that she had won as the other woman fell silent.

When Charles joined them, Caroline smiled at her brother. "You look exceptionally handsome this evening, brother. As I am busy learning this new piece, perhaps Elizabeth would be delighted to sketch your portrait for dear Jane?" she said sweetly.

Before Charles could say anything, Elizabeth looked up, her eyes meeting Caroline's cold ones. "Unfortunately, I do not know how to draw," she said quietly.

Caroline smirked triumphantly, her face appearing oddly beautiful. "Oh dear, what a shame! I suppose it was a silly idea anyway!" She tossed her head expertly and gave Elizabeth a meaningful look before she glanced demurely down at her fingers as they jumped expertly over the keys.

Inside Elizabeth roiled with anger, but her exterior remained relaxed and pleasant. She turned to her sister's husband, who wore a most perplexed look upon his gentle features, and smiled.

"Charles, Darcy asked me to give you his regards in his letter today."

Charles laughed. "But a week and already he has written you! I suppose he wrote it but a few moments after your departure."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You've seen how he writes Georgiana."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Lizzie, Jane has asked for you upstairs."

"Oh! Did she need or desire anything?"

Charles smiled. "Just your company."

She returned his smile and set her embroidery on the table beside her before she hurried off to see Jane.

"Good evening," said Elizabeth as she entered Jane's now familiar chamber.

Jane smiled. "Have I drawn you away from the entertainment, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled and went to her side. "No, we were just enjoying a cold evening," she replied. Jane slightly raised an eyebrow as if she sensed a double meaning in Elizabeth's use of 'cold', but she made no comment.

Elizabeth crossed to the bed and sat beside Jane, tracing the embroidery on the deep, blue coverlet.

Jane sighed heavily. "How I detest lying in! I feel so useless!"

Her sister grinned. "You are far from useless—you are an excellent source of conversation."

Jane took Elizabeth's hand. "I know how you miss Darcy and I thank you for coming to be with me."

Elizabeth gently tucked a loose strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. "You are my sister. How could I be parted from you at a time such as this?"

Jane smiled and closed her eyes. "Do you recall when we agreed that we would never marry so that we would never be parted?"

Elizabeth sighed. "That seems so long ago, but yes, I do."

"Lizzie, I would not give up what I now have for anything."

Elizabeth studied Jane's peaceful expression and noticed the beauty and brightness that her expectation brought out in her face. "Nor would I," she agreed, squeezing her sister's hand.

Two weeks passed and Elizabeth found Darcy's absence pronounced, though not as overpowering as it had been the month before after their row. Occasionally, when she was on her own in her room she would stare out the window, wondering what he was doing at that moment and whether he was thinking of her as she thought of him. When these thoughts occurred she would sigh and go to Jane's side to keep her sister company, not wanting to get drawn into her wandering, lonely thoughts. Sometimes, though, Jane's companionship was lacking as her emotions seemed to swing unpredictably. One moment her sister would be laughing in the next she would sigh in exasperation and stare moodily out her bedroom window. Elizabeth had never seen her sister so prey to her emotions before, but the doctor assured her it was only a passing occurrence. Elizabeth prayed that he was right for she was not entirely sure she enjoyed being around the new Jane all the time.

"I am not hungry," declared Jane, her eyebrows knitting together as she crossed her arms over her swollen middle. She reminded Elizabeth of little Nat, refusing to eat the vegetables on his plate.

"I know," sighed Elizabeth, "but the doctor says you must eat."

Jane turned her head. "The baby is kicking too much. I am not hungry."

"Just a morsel," urged Elizabeth.

"I am not a child Lizzie."

"You sound like Kitty."

"And you sound like a nagging mother."

"If this is what carrying a child does to your temper I am not quite sure I am prepared for it," said Elizabeth.

She was surprised to hear Jane laugh. "I'm sorry to be so difficult, dear."

Elizabeth smiled. "You have spent the majority of your life in sweet innocence. I suppose your other feelings had to make an appearance sometime."

Jane smiled back and took a voluntary sip of the soup before her, just as a knock came at the door.

It was Ellen and Elizabeth immediately saw that she held a letter. As soon as the girl had left Elizabeth tore open the envelope and quickly read through the letter. Her sister watched as her eyebrows creased and she read the letter through again, and then a third time.

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"I don't know," replied Elizabeth, turning to her sister.

"What did Darcy say, Lizzie?"

"That's just it. It's what he does not say."

Jane arched an eyebrow and Elizabeth held up a single sheet of paper with scrawled writing on but one side. "When has Darcy ever written a letter fewer than four pages and omitted his sister's greetings?" asked Elizabeth, puzzled.

"So what is wrong?" insisted Jane. Suddenly Elizabeth gasped and clutched the letter as her face went as white as the nightgown her sister wore.

"What is it?" demanded Jane urgently.

Elizabeth's lips trembled. "I don't know. But something's happened to Georgiana."


	14. Chapter 14:Anxieties

"Lizzie, calm down," urged Jane as Elizabeth paced the floor, rereading Darcy's letter for the twelfth time. "Perhaps he was in a hurry or occupied with business. Or perhaps he thought Georgiana was sending a letter as well. You're simply jumping to conclusions."

Elizabeth stopped pacing; her lips so taught that they were but a thin line on her chin. "I know my husband," she snapped. "Something is wrong!"

Jane looked taken aback and faltered for a moment before she said quietly, "But if something were wrong he would have told you. You have no cause to worry."

When Elizabeth did not respond, Jane frowned. "You have been shut up in this house with me for so long, you are simply on edge. I will have Charles and Caroline escort you to town. A day out will do you well."

Elizabeth wanted to retort that spending a day with Caroline would perhaps have a contrary effect to her well being, but she held her tongue. Perhaps Jane was right; she was making a mountain out of a mole hill. She collapsed onto the bed next to her sister and calmed slightly as Jane wrapped her arms about her.

"You've missed Darcy," Jane murmured comfortingly. "That is all. It was unfair of me to ask you to remain with me so long."

"No, I would have done so anyway," replied Elizabeth. "And I am fully capable of functioning without the presence of my husband. Of course I miss him and wish I were with him, or he were here with me, but that is no reason why I should lay about all day and pine for him like some women do. I always—,"

"Lizzie, you are still worrying for you're beginning to babble," Jane said lightly. "Here, I shall suggest that Charles take you to town."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not want to go to town."

"Very well," said Jane brightly, "I shall come down stairs and we'll find some source of amusement."

Though Elizabeth protested, Jane could be quite firm once her mind had been made. Elizabeth helped her sister from the bed and then helped her dress before they went downstairs.

"Jane, how wonderful to see you about!" exclaimed Caroline, looking up from the book she was reading as they entered the parlor.

Jane smiled. "It is wonderful to be up. I was becoming rather wearied of my bedroom, despite Lizzie's excellent company." She took a seat on the sofa and settled herself as Charles took a seat beside her. "Come, Lizzie," insisted Jane. "Please play a piece for us."

Elizabeth frowned, wanting desperately to escape to a place where she could ponder the letter Darcy had sent. With no way out as the three other occupants of the room regarded her expectantly, she went to the pianoforte. She set her fingers to the keys and began to play a familiar tune. As she continued to play she felt the tenseness lifted from her and her mind settle. The music was calming as it drifted through the room, with the murmur of the others' voices accompanying it. Jane was right, if something were wrong, Darcy would have told her. He had probably been in a hurry and it had only been two weeks since he had last written her.

By the time Elizabeth finished playing, she was in a much brighter mood; she even joined the others for several rounds of cards. Afterward she curled up on a sofa next to the fire and studied her French while Caroline embroidered and Jane knit little socks for the baby. Jane and Caroline discussed a drawing that Caroline was doing, a book that they had read, and the latest fashions.

Supper was wonderful with Jane seated at the table, looking bright and delighted at being temporarily released from her isolation. Elizabeth noticed that her sister ate more than she had been eating in a while. But by the end of supper, Elizabeth could see that Jane was tiring. After one last round of cards, Jane retired for the evening and was soon followed by the others.

Elizabeth sat before the vanity mirror in her dimmed room. She let down her dark hair and shook it out before she picked up her brush and began to brush the ends out. She hummed softly to herself as she reviewed the conjugations of irregular French verbs. When Elizabeth came to recevoir, she could not remember all the conjugations. With a sigh, she set down her brush and went to check her book. Finding the verb, she glanced over the conjugations and sighed. She returned to the vanity and finished brushing out her hair before she deftly braided it.

The bed had been warmed and though a chill entered the room, she was warm beneath the down coverlet. Elizabeth drifted off to sleep after lying awake for a short while.

She awoke to the sound of raised voices. For a moment she was disorientated in the dark of her room. In a moment of confusion she thought she heard Kitty's voice. Elizabeth sat up and felt around in the dark for a candle and lit it, lighting the room just as the door burst open and a sobbing Kitty rushed in, followed closely by Ellen, a young servant boy, a half dressed Charles, and a scowling Caroline.

Elizabeth's jaw fell open as Kitty ran to her and flung her arms about her.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Caroline as Jane appeared in the doorway, looking pale and just as mystified as Elizabeth. She hurried over to the bed as fast as she could as Charles blushed at the sight of a nightgowned Elizabeth and retreated from the room.

"What is it, Kitty?" cried Elizabeth as she knelt and wrapped her arms about her incomprehensible sister. What was Darcy doing allowing the girl to come to Blithebury on her own? Why was Kitty here anyway?

It was a few moments before Elizabeth could understand anything that Kitty gasped out between sobs.

"It happened so fast, I couldn't help it," she gasped. "She was gone!"

"Who was gone?" demanded Jane.

"Georgiana," whimpered Kitty.

"Gone where?" asked Elizabeth urgently.

"Be-be-beneath the ice," wailed Kitty, gulping.

Elizabeth's heart sped up and it suddenly became difficult for her to breathe as she stared wide eyed at her younger sister.

"What happened?" she said, shaking the sobbing girl.

Haltingly, Kitty explained how she and Georgiana had been ice skating when the other girl fell through the ice. "Lizzie, she's dying and it's all my fault! I have not seen Darcy since they brought Georgiana in and I became so scared. He came out long enough to forbade me from telling you, he said you would leave Jane, and then he went back to her side, he hasn't left it."

Elizabeth scowled as she leapt from the bed. She remembered Caroline was standing in the doorway.

"Go ready a horse for me," she ordered the woman. Caroline looked as if she were about to protest but she held her tongue and disappeared.

"What are you doing?" cried Jane as Elizabeth threw off her nightgown and began drawing on warm clothing.

"I'm needed at Pemberley," replied Elizabeth, harshly. She should have listened to her instincts. Something had been wrong and she had done nothing to discover more information.

"You should take the coach. You can't ride," said Jane as she stroked a weeping Kitty's hair.

"I can ride well enough now to get to Pemberley," said Elizabeth, thankful that Darcy had insisted that she learn to ride the year before. "A coach will take too long."

"Then Charles shall go with you," said Jane.

Elizabeth drew on her shoes. "You need him here."

Jane shook her head. "You will not ride thirty miles across the country on your own," she said firmly. "Charles!" she called.

In moments he appeared at the door, fully dressed. "Yes?"

"Lizzie is riding to Pemberley as soon as she is ready," explained Jane. Charles nodded and left, understanding what she wanted him to do.

"Kitty," instructed Elizabeth, "you are to stay here with Jane until further plans are established." She draped her cloak over her arm and went to her younger sister's side.

"You've been very brave, Kitty," she murmured and kissed her on the forehead before she ran from the room, followed by a much slower Jane.

Charles stood in the foyer, speaking quickly with Caroline.

"They need me," said Caroline angrily.

Charles shook his head. "Jane needs you. I will not leave her alone."

"That's what servants are for," hissed his sister.

"No," said Charles. For the first time, Elizabeth saw irritation written in his usually good natured face. Caroline frowned but said no more as Elizabeth descended the stairs, drawing on her cloak.

"The horses are outside," said Charles.

Elizabeth ran halfway back up the stairs and embraced Jane.

"I shan't be gone long," she murmured.

Jane kissed her cheek. "I shall be fine. Darcy needs you more than I."

Elizabeth hugged her sister once more and hurried back down the stairs, following Charles out the door.

He helped her onto the horse and then swung into his own saddle. The waning moon illuminated them as they galloped down the driveway and were quickly swallowed up into the night.

Despite the numerous layers that Elizabeth had donned, the cold bit at her as she and Charles urged their horses through the night. It was not long before her rear began to hurt from being in the saddle for so long. But thoughts of Georgiana lying at Pemberley dying provided a temporary salve. As the early hours of morning came, Charles and Elizabeth arrived in Derbyshire. Elizabeth's nose stung from the cold wind that surrounded her through the entire journey and by the time they rode up before Pemberly, she was practically falling from the horse, unable to sit in the saddle any longer.

She half fell, half slid from the horse and as fast as her sore legs could carry her, she went to the door, knocking urgently.

After what seemed to be hours, Rensler opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Mrs. Darcy," he exclaimed as she pushed past him.

"Have someone see to the horses and Mr. Bingley," she instructed as she ran up the steps. Upon reaching the top, a sudden thought halted her in her tracks. Suppose Georgiana had died before she arrived? Kitty had said that the girl had had a cold before she had fallen in. Struggling to push the thought from her mind, Elizabeth hurried to Georgiana's room.

She pushed the door open slightly and her breath caught in her throat. Darcy sat beside Georgiana's bed, his shoulders hunched over. The girl lay on the bed; her deathly pale face contrasting sharply against her fever reddened cheeks. Georgiana's breath came in ragged gasps and there was a moment when her chest stopped heaving and then she fought for another breath of air. Her usually lively curls clung to her face, wilted and damp. Darcy held tightly to her limp hand.

Quietly, Elizabeth stepped into the room, her cold body tingling as it was met with warmth of the room. She shed her cloak in the doorway and hurried to Darcy's side, kneeling beside him. He turned to her and she hardly recognized her husband. His chocolate eyes were bloodshot, the gold flecks that usually lit them had faded, and he had a week's growth of stubble lined his usually smooth jaw. Creases had inserted themselves in his youthful face and in the dim light he appeared much older. His hair was mussed and his shirt was wrinkled and sweat stained as if he had not changed it in a week. He looked thinner, as if he had not eaten either.

"Elizabeth," he rasped and buried his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms about him and held him as his shoulders shook.

When he had recomposed himself, Elizabeth attempted to coax him to bed, but he would not move from Georgiana's side. Finally, she rang the bell and had Rensler send up a few servants to move Georgiana's divan closer to the bed. She settled onto it and had blankets brought. Darcy leaned against her and she held him as they sat by Georgiana's side. Eventually he fell asleep against her, still holding his sister's hand.

Elizabeth watched as Georgiana struggled to breathe and the fever raged across her face. Mrs. Reynolds came and set cool cloths on the girl's forehead, attempting to bring the fever down. She then carefully trickled a bit of tea through Georgiana's parched lips before she left once more, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone. Darcy slept on and Elizabeth remembered Charles. Carefully she set a blanket beneath her husband's head and slipped quietly from the room.

She found Mrs. Reynolds tidying their vacant bedroom.

"Mrs. Reynolds, has Mr. Bingley been seen to?" she asked wearily as she drew off her clothes.

"Indeed," replied the woman. "He is sleeping now." She looked at Elizabeth and her face melted into tears. She collapsed into a chair, burying her face in her apron. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you are here at last! Darcy would not let me send word to you and your sister insisted on going to fetch you. It has not been good for Georgiana and I am afraid of what the master might do without you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the woman. "I am here and you have done your best. We shall have to see what happens next." For a moment, as the older woman leaned into her, Elizabeth wished she had someone there to comfort her.

When Charles awoke, Elizabeth took breakfast with him. Afterward, they agreed that it would be best for Charles to return to Blithebury as he could be of little help at Pemberley and Jane needed him. Elizabeth saw him off and then returned to Georgiana's room to keep vigil by her side.

Darcy awoke in time to greet the doctor when he arrived to check on Georgiana. After he had examined the girl and murmured reassuring words to Darcy, he beckoned Elizabeth into the corridor, leaving Darcy to sit quietly by his sister's side.

Elizabeth shut the door behind her and one glance at the doctor's face told her all. "How grave is it?" she asked, a lump rising in her throat as she steeled herself for the worst.

Mr. Bertly shook his head sadly. "All I can say is that she has lived this long, a week. But each day she grows weaker. I've done all I can, but she had a cold even before she fell into the water. It does not look good. The fever is too high to sweat it out—not too much higher and she could be permanently affected."

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak for a few moments. The doctor politely looked away as she regained her composure. Finally she said, "I shall escort you to the door, Mr. Bertly." She led him downstairs and had his cloak and hat brought to him. Rensler helped him into his cloak.

"I shall see you tomorrow then?" she asked as she followed Mr. Bertly from the house.

He nodded and started down the steps before he turned to her, his hat held in his hands.

"Mrs. Darcy," he said gravely, yet kindly. "I have known the Darcy's for a long while, especially Fitzwilliam and Georgiana." He swallowed. "Darcy is not going to take it easily," he said and bowed to her. "Good day." Mr. Bertly hurried down the stairs and into his coach.

Elizabeth gripped the rail, her knuckles turning white, as she reeled from his words. He was sure that Georgiana would not make it. She pressed her wrist to her mouth as a gasp forced itself from her chest. No, she thought desperately as a tear streaked down her cheek, no that could not happen! She returned inside the house and pressed the door quietly shut behind her before she collapsed to the floor of the foyer, muffling her sobs in the folds of her skirts.

When her tears had been spent, Elizabeth rose wearily from the floor. It felt as if she had suddenly lost twenty years of her life and could not remember where they had gone. She went to her bedroom and soaked her face in cold water. It would not do for Darcy to see her tears. He still had hope.

She found him still at his sister's side when she returned to Georgiana's room. She sat beside him on the divan and coaxed him into eating a little bit of the soup that had been sent up. Elizabeth then bathed his face with cool water and provided him with a new shirt. As he leaned against her, she tenderly combed out his tangled curls.

They remained by Georgiana's side for the rest of the day, Darcy occasionally recounting stories of Georgiana's childhood to Elizabeth, watching his sister fondly as he spoke. At other times the only sound that filled the room was Georgiana's desperate gasps for air. Each time the rise of the girl's chest paused, Elizabeth prayed it would rise again, that she would be able to draw in enough air to take one more breath.

Mrs. Reynolds and Elizabeth were able to eventually urge Darcy to bed, promising to wake him should anything change, for better or for worse.

As Elizabeth kept vigil by Georgiana's side alone, she watched as the girl struggled for air and felt as if she watched Jane dying, only able to sit helplessly by as sickness consumed her sister. A tear coursed down her cheek as she gently brushed Georgiana's hair from her face. The girl did not even twitch at Elizabeth's touch. Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed with all her strength that Georgiana might live.

Suddenly she noticed that the girl's chest had not risen. "No," she murmured, leaning over Georgiana. "No!" she cried. "God, please, no, please. God listen to me!" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms about Georgiana, as if to hold her to life by her very grasp.

In response, a small shudder escaped Georgiana.

"No," cried Elizabeth. And then she felt it, slow and straining, but an intake of air nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15: Endings

Elizabeth sat with Georgiana for many more hours, but not once again did the girl's breathing pause as long it had in that frightful moment. She gently bathed Georgiana's face in cool water and wet her cracked lips. When Georgiana burned with the fever, Elizabeth removed the blankets from her and when she shivered, Elizabeth drew them back on, tucking them closely about the girl.

Two days passed and Elizabeth hardly noticed as she cared for Georgiana and comforted Darcy. She watched through Georgiana's window as the sun set over the snow white hills, wondering if perhaps the sun were setting over the girl's last day, for Georgiana grew steadily weaker and it would not be much longer before she could no longer fight the fever. She returned to Georgiana's side and took her hand, praying once more.

Elizabeth looked up as someone bustled into the room. It was Mrs. Reynolds with a new bowl of cloths. The woman's face was drawn and dull, her usually severe bun hanging limply on her neck. She frowned upon seeing Elizabeth.

"You've not slept but three hours since you arrived three days ago," she said.

Elizabeth smiled wanly. "And Darcy had not slept four days before I arrived. I suppose we're nearly even."

As she stood to take the bowl from Mrs. Reynolds, the room spun before her and she gripped the divan to steady herself. For a moment she felt lightheaded and close to fainting before she forced herself to take a deep breath and steady herself.

"Even," hissed Mrs. Reynolds quietly. "Darcy can barely sleep, you refuse to sleep, and Georgiana lies here…ill! I will not have the lot of you dying of sickness under this roof."

"I simply stood too quickly," insisted Elizabeth.

The housekeeper scowled. "Too quickly! I was not born yesterday, Mrs. Darcy! Now you are to go to bed immediately. I am perfectly capable of caring for Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth started to protest, but upon seeing the stern expression of the woman before her, she could not dredge up enough energy to argue. She left the room as Mrs. Reynolds bustled about, straightening Georgina's pillows and covers.

She found Darcy in their bedroom slumped in a chair, a glass of brandy in his hand. He shot up upon seeing her, his tired mind unable to express the fear and anguish that lined his face. Elizabeth shook her head.

"It is no different," she said wearily.

Darcy closed his eyes and breathed out, relaxing slightly. For the moment, no change was good news.

"I cannot sleep," he said. "I've been awake since you sent me here hours ago."

Elizabeth took the glass of brandy from him and walked over to set it on a side table. "We must rest," she said reluctantly. "It would not do for Georgiana to awake only to find us ill."

Darcy came to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her loose hair. She held him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"Elizabeth I don't know what I'll do if—,"

Elizabeth pulled away to look up at him. "Shhh. We shall pray for the best."

"Lizzie," he whispered, his dark eyes focused on her, conveying his intense need for her.

She pulled him back to her, saying nothing. Mere words could not express what their eyes had already told one another. Darcy stroked her hair as she leaned against him and within moments she had fallen asleep, standing up.

Elizabeth awoke a few hours later in her bed, feeling more exhausted than she had before she had slept. Darcy was not in the room and so she rose and went to Georgiana's room. He sat beside his sister as she moaned. Elizabeth went to his side and sat beside him, taking his free hand. They watched as Georgiana's breathing became even more labored and great coughs racked her frail body. She moaned with the fever and began to toss, crying for her mother.

They sent for Dr. Bertly immediately and watched fearfully as Georgiana grew steadily worse. Elizabeth found herself holding her breath frequently as she prayed fervently that Georgiana survive.

The doctor arrived and this time, even Darcy could not miss the look of sorrow that lined the doctor's face when he left hours later.

Darcy stood over Georgiana, a scowl lining his face. His shoulders slumped forward and despite the fierceness of his expression, he looked defeated. His anger, frustration, and confusion filled the room, pressing on Elizabeth, making her breathless beneath its pressure. For perhaps the fourth time in his life, Darcy was not in control. The first had been when his father had told him that his mother was gone, the second when his father had died, and the third when he had somehow fallen in love with beautiful, stubborn, and confident Elizabeth. Now Elizabeth saw that he was trying desperately to find a way to regain control, but in vain.

She went to his side. "She is not gone yet," she murmured, not knowing what else to say.

Slowly he reached out and brushed a lock of Georgiana's hair from her face. "I—I want to be alone with my sister," he said roughly, not looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and backed quietly from the room, feeling slightly hurt but understanding his need to be alone. She returned to their room and lay on the bed for what seemed hours until she sank into an exhausted slumber.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Wake up!" Darcy's urgent voice pervaded the darkness of her slumber as he violently shook her awake. For a moment she was going to protest that she detested being shaken awake and then Georgiana floated into her hazy mind and she flew up.

"Georgiana!" she gasped, her heart pounding and her breath rushing to her throat and getting caught.

Darcy practically dragged her from the bed. "Lizzie! Her fever—it's broken!"

Before a further thought could enter Elizabeth's mind, he was racing down the corridor, half dragging her by the hand. Elizabeth brushed her hair from her face as her mind tried to take in what he was telling her. She'd never seen Darcy like this before, so expressive of his emotions.

He shoved open Georgiana's door and pulled Elizabeth to her side. Georgiana lay still in the bed, her arm resting over her middle. For a moment Elizabeth thought she had died and from Darcy's anguished expression, he did too, but then she stirred and her parched lips murmured softly. Elizabeth felt the girl's forehead; it was cool.

She backed away from Georgiana's side and sank into a chair, burying her face in her hands, shaking her head as she tried to internalize all that she had just seen. Suddenly she sobbed just as a burst of laughter jumped from her throat. She looked up at Darcy through the tears that clouded her eyes to see that he was in the same state as she as tears flowed down his cheeks and laughter burst almost involuntarily from him.

He grabbed her from the chair and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around as they laughed and cried together. Their excited exclamations and laughter mingled unintelligibly between the kisses Darcy placed on Elizabeth's cheeks as he kissed away her rapidly flowing tears. For a moment the rush of their tears and laughter collided with the dense foreboding of the room and then the strength of their joy and relief sliced through the foreboding, relieving the room of its weight.

Georgiana stirred. "Darcy?" she rasped.

Darcy let go of Elizabeth as they hurried to the girl's side. He took Georgiana's hand, unable to say a word.

Elizabeth took a seat on the bed beside Georgiana and smoothed her hair away from her face. Georgiana's gaze shifted to Elizabeth.

"Kitty? Lizzie? Jane—,"

"Shhh," murmured Elizabeth. "You were unwell and Kitty went to stay with Jane. Do you wish to eat something, dear?"

Georgiana closed her eyes and turned her cheek to her pillow. "May I have just a small portion, please?"

"Of course, dear. I shall return shortly." Elizabeth placed a gentle kiss on Georgiana's cheek and hurried from the room to inform Mrs. Reynolds of Georgiana's improvement, leaving Darcy alone with his sister.

In a few days' time, the color had returned to Georgiana. Her cheeks regained their soft pink blush and her blue gray eyes resumed their brightness. Darcy had to carry Georgiana to her dressing room where Elizabeth and Mrs. Reynolds helped her bathe and wash her hair as her room was aired and cleaned. When they had redressed Georgiana in a fresh nightgown, Darcy returned to carry Georgiana back to bed and place her under the crisp, clean bedding. It was not long before she drifted off to sleep again.

Elizabeth and Darcy spent the rest of the afternoon with Georgiana, dining with her in her chamber, and staying with her until she fell asleep for the night.

They watched her sleeping for a few moments before they rose and dimmed the lights. Elizabeth took Darcy's arm as they left Georgiana and proceeded to their evening parlor.

They settled down onto the sofa and watched as the fire crackled before them. Darcy wrapped his arm about Elizabeth and drew her too him. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling the security and warmth of his embrace.

"Lizzie," he murmured softly.

"Yes," she replied.

He stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" she asked, just as softly as he had spoken.

"I—I've written to my aunt," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Did she reply?" she asked.

"Well—in a way, I suppose."

She sat up and raised an eyebrow as she frowned in confusion.

"My aunt sent a reply that she is unable at the moment to forgive my actions and therefore we are not yet on speaking terms."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, attempting hold back the smirk that threatened to creep across her lips. Unfortunately she was not as adept as Darcy at concealing her emotions.

Darcy's fingers grasped her chin and lifted her face. Upon seeing the mirth in his eyes and the laughter concealed in their crinkled edges, she felt a giggle escape as a grin stretched across her lips. Darcy joined in her laughter, his rich laugh rolling out in harmony to hers.

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth when her laughter had left her with but a smile to reveal her amusement. "I had no right."

Darcy chuckled. "When first I read her reply I was enraged, but then I thought of you and I knew you would only be able to laugh at her response. The more I regarded the letter, the more I was given to find it amusing."

Elizabeth resettled her head on his shoulder and recalled a thought that had occurred to her in this very room a few months before. At that time she had believed herself bound to Darcy by unconditional love, but now as she reconsidered that thought, she realized that he was as bound to her as she was to him.

They lapsed into silence one more, enjoying the quiet of the room, the crackle and occasional pop of the fire, and the peace that had settled over Pemberley as Georgiana began to recover.

"I shall be returning soon to Jane," Elizabeth said gently.

Darcy sighed and buried his face in her hair. "I know, Elizabeth love, but may we simply enjoy this moment with one another."

She clasped his hand, their fingers webbing together. "Of course."

In two days time, Elizabeth prepared to depart from Pemberley. As Darcy saw to the preparation of her coach, Elizabeth entered Georgiana's chamber. The girl was sitting primly propped up against starched white pillows. She smiled upon seeing Elizabeth enter.

"Have you come to say good-bye?" Georgiana spoke softly.

Elizabeth smiled as she crossed to her side. "Yes, dear." She placed a gentle hand on Georgiana's shoulder. "I shall be sending Kitty back. I know her chatter can be irksome, but she will do her best to keep you company, though I believe you may not need her with Darcy around."

Georgiana smiled. "'Tis always wonderful to have female companionship, though," she said.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Are you sure Kitty shall not exhaust you?"

"Quite sure. And perhaps with her around, Darcy will not feel as if he must hover at my side all the time. I am not sure he will get enough rest if you leave."

"I'll be sure to tell him to rest, lest he should worry you. Get well soon, dear. I missed your music."

Georgiana smiled. "Good bye Lizzie. Please give my regards to Charles, Jane, and Caroline."

"Of course, dear. Would you like me to do anything else before I depart?"

The girl thought a moment then shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Very well, then." Elizabeth and Georgiana embraced. "I shall see you upon my return."

"Indeed."

Elizabeth departed from Georgiana and after she and Darcy bade one another farewell, he helped her into the coach.

She arrived at Blithebury shortly after mid afternoon. Lon leapt from the bench and knocked before he returned the coach to help Elizabeth out. The door was opened by the Bingleys' butler but Kitty hurried past him to greet her older sister.

"Lizzie! How is Georgiana? Is she well?" Kitty threw her arms about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckled. "All is well, dear. I am cold and I believe Georgiana's condition is stable enough that we may discuss it once we have entered the warmth of the house."

"Oh, I apologize," replied Kitty. "Of course." She took Elizabeth's arm as they ascended the steps. She did not notice the look of amazement that had fallen across her older sister's face. Kitty had apologized to her for keeping her out in the cold. Ruefully Elizabeth supposed that Kitty would never cease to amaze her.

By the time they entered the foyer, Charles had helped Jane down the stairs. In the week and a half that Elizabeth had been at Pemberley, her sister seemed to have grown considerably. She leaned heavily on her husband before she embraced Elizabeth, or drew as close to her sister as she could with her swollen middle in between them.

"Caroline only left earlier today to visit some friends in town," said Jane as Charles greeted Elizabeth.

"Indeed," said Elizabeth, secretly relieved about Caroline's absence.

"How is Georgiana?" inquired Charles anxiously.

"She is doing far better now," replied Elizabeth, excluding that there had been several times when she had been unsure of the report she would have to bear back to those at Blithebury. "She's far along in her recovery and it should only be a few more days before she is up and about once more."

After freshening up, Elizabeth rejoined Charles, Jane, and Kitty in the parlor. Kitty sat at the pianoforte practicing a song that Georgiana had apparently tried to teach her before the accident.

Throughout the evening Elizabeth observed several changes in her younger sister. Kitty no longer looked for the opportunity to fling herself into any conversation. Instead she waited until her opinion was requested or until an appropriate moment arose for her to add to the conversation. She was also able to sit quietly for more than a few moments and only once did a thoughtless comment tumble from her lips. Elizabeth suspected much of Kitty's new poise had been adopted from her interactions with the contemptuous Caroline. Elizabeth would have to remember to thank her.

Caroline returned in time for supper. After making her personal inquiries after Georgiana's health at supper, she continued on to briefly describe her day out. Kitty remained silent and inconspicuous throughout the meal and soon after retired to her room.

Elizabeth followed her there, tapping gently at the door.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" asked Kitty.

"Yes. May I come in?"

Kitty opened the door. Elizabeth noticed that the girl's face was rather drawn and pale and the usual vivacious spark was absent from her eyes.

"Are you well?" asked Elizabeth, deeply concerned for her sister.

"No. I—I haven't slept well."

"None of us have," sighed Elizabeth.

Kitty sank down upon a chair. "She nearly died, did she not?" she asked hollowly.

Elizabeth hurried to her sister's side and knelt before her. "What happened is not your fault," she insisted clasping Kitty's hands.

"But it is," sobbed the girl. "I was the one who wanted to go ice skating, though it was so late in February. She did not truly want to go. I almost killed her and she's been so kind to me, almost like a sister." Kitty buried her face in Elizabeth's shoulder as great gasping sobs wracked her shoulders. She slid to the floor as Elizabeth held her tightly, stroking her back.

"It was your quick thinking that saved her," explained Elizabeth as Kitty's sobs grew softer. "Had you hesitated a moment longer, she may have disappeared. What happened is not your fault, dear."

Elizabeth began to gently rock her sister. She recalled how frequently Jane had held her like this when they were growing up. Their mother had had little patience for Elizabeth's tears, claiming she had two other babies' cries to listen to without adding Elizabeth's. Had it not been for Jane and her father, Elizabeth believed that she would have built a firm barrier between herself and the hurts her mother inflicted upon her. All those times that her mother had humiliated her, scolded her, berated her, despaired of her. They had hurt far deeper than she had ever revealed to anyone. As one of the youngest and one of her mother's more favored daughters, Kitty had received a far more sympathy, but she had not been unaffected by her mother's lack of discretion in raising her daughters.

Kitty's tears eventually faded to small hiccoughs as she let Elizabeth hold and rock her.

"Would you like to stay with Jane until the baby is born?" asked Elizabeth after a short while. Kitty's conduct of late had convinced her that she was ready to no longer be viewed as a silly child, but as an adult.

"May I?" exclaimed Kitty sitting back and scrubbing the tears from her face. "I promise I shan't be a nuisance. And I shall be kinder to Caroline."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Kinder to Caroline."

Kitty blushed. "She was so condescending towards me—about Lydia and mother—and I—I lost my temper. I hid her book and her embroidery and her music and watched as she tore around the house trying to find them."

Elizabeth had to keep a smile from her face. "I'm afraid you are going to have to retain your temper," she said.

"If I do, may I remain here?"

Elizabeth smiled gently. "Of course. I'm sure Jane would be grateful."

Kitty threw her arms around Elizabeth. "Thank you, Lizzie!" she cried.

Elizabeth placed a gentle kiss on Kitty's hair. "Some bad experiences must have a happy ending," she murmured, but she did not think Kitty heard.


	16. Chapter 16: Beginnings

As Jane's time drew closer, Elizabeth wrote to her Aunt Mari in London, requesting her to come to Blithebury. Mrs. Gardiner arrived a week and a half later. She was delighted to see her nieces and amazed at the visible changes in Kitty.

One afternoon, a few days after her aunt had arrived, Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor with Caroline and Kitty. Caroline was in a particularly cheerful humor as she sketched a view of the gardens through the large window behind the pianoforte and conversed with Elizabeth. Kitty sat in a chair, her brow furrowed in concentration as she read the page of her book for the second time. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, she set the book in her lap.

"Why can he not write plainly?" she demanded of no one in particular.

Elizabeth looked up from her embroidery. "Because Shakespeare writes literature, dear, not superficial romance stories."

"They are not superficial," retorted Kitty.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Then why are all story plots the same?"

Kitty scowled. "Those books are written for the enjoyment of people who do not wish to strain their minds for pleasure reading."

"Shakespeare is pleasure reading," commented Caroline, a small smirk on her lips.

Elizabeth's younger sister wrinkled her nose. "For you and Lizzie, perhaps."

Caroline and Elizabeth could not help but laugh.

"You asked for a list of suggested books to read," said Elizabeth. "I did not say you must read them. If you do not enjoy—"

"Oh, 'tis not that I do not enjoy it," interrupted Kitty hastily. "I think it is wonderful indeed!"

Elizabeth wondered just how true Kitty's insistence was but before she could comment, her aunt appeared in the doorway.

"Lizzie, dear, may I see you?" she asked.

Elizabeth set her embroidery on the table before her and went to her aunt. They stepped into the corridor as Caroline and Kitty followed them with curious glances.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, noting her aunt's urgency.

"It is Jane, her time has come."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "What must I do?"

"You must go sit with her and keep her calm. Someone has been sent for the midwife. I shall be upstairs shortly."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as her aunt hurried away. She recalled the confusion and anxiety that had surrounded Lydia's birth. All around there had been excited, yet hushed talk of a boy. As her aunt, Mrs. Phillips, had ridden up in her carriage and swept past them into their house, she and her sisters had been hurried over to the Lucas's home.

Elizabeth drew herself from her reverie and hurried up the stairs to Jane. Her sister was propped up in the bed, looking small and delicate among the many pillows. She smiled wanly as she caught sight of Elizabeth and reached her hands out to her.

Elizabeth went to her side. "How are you?" she asked, deeply concerned at the paleness of her sister's face.

Jane's smile became reassuring. "I am well," she said. She winced and inhaled sharply for a moment before her face relaxed again and she breathed out. "I'm fine," she murmured as she caught sight of Elizabeth's expression. She squeezed her sister's hand lightly.

"How long has it been?" asked Elizabeth.

Jane sighed. "At least an hour; after you left me for my nap. Aunt Mari said it would be a while before anything happened. That is why she only just went to get you. Forgive me—I wanted to tell you sooner."

Elizabeth smiled gently. "You spared me the time to worry."

Jane chuckled softly and shifted uncomfortably. Elizabeth rose from the bed and plumped her sister's pillows for her.

Mrs. Gardiner entered the room, followed by Ellen who bore a tray of tea. Ellen set it carefully on a side table and curtsied before leaving the room. Their aunt poured a cup for Jane and handed it to her. The cup clattered against the saucer as Jane took it with shaking hands.

"This will calm you," Aunt Mari said gently, smoothing Jane's loose hair from her face.

Jane took a tentative sip. "Does Charles know?" she asked.

"Caroline has gone to tell him."

Jane nodded and took another sip.

A short while later, a knock came at the door.

"May I come in?" asked Charles.

"Of course," replied Elizabeth.

He opened the door carefully, as if the slightest sound would disturb his wife. "Jane?" he asked.

Jane smiled at him and he rushed to her side as Elizabeth and her aunt withdrew from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I thought that Jane's time would be coming soon. I did not tell you earlier, but I sent for Darcy yesterday," said Aunt Mari as they stood in the corridor.

"Why ever for?" said Elizabeth in surprise.

"He will keep Charles occupied and calm."

Elizabeth frowned. "The last birth Darcy probably experienced was Georgiana's— when his mother died in childbirth. I wonder if he shall provide the companion Charles will need."

"Darcy is a bright man—he shall do well," Mrs. Gardiner replied.

Elizabeth did not know how to reply. Instead she said, "What shall we do with Kitty?"

"Caroline is going to sit with her. We may need their help though."

Elizabeth swallowed and looked away from her aunt. Mrs. Gardiner pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Everything shall be fine, dear. There is no need to worry."

"I've never done this before," muttered Elizabeth into her aunt's shoulder.

"Just be strong for Jane. She is frightened."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped back, squaring her shoulders. Her aunt smiled reassuringly at her. Caroline appeared at the end of the hall.

"I set Kitty in charge of making sure Charles's study is in order. I know it is something that Mrs. Lane, the housekeeper, could see to, but Kitty needs something to keep her occupied."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Caroline."

The young woman nodded and joined Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner as they waited for Charles to come out again. When he did, he was considerably paler than he had been upon his appearance earlier.

"Come, Charles, you have not had dinner," Caroline said gently as she led her brother away.

Elizabeth and her aunt heard him protest and his sister murmured reassuringly. The midwife, Mrs. Carroll, arrived two hours later and Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner spent the afternoon with Jane as they tried to keep her occupied and comfortable under the instruction of Mrs. Carroll.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "My back," she murmured. Aunt Mari moved to her side.

Elizabeth frowned in concern but Mrs. Carroll laid a hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine, dear. 'Tis all natural."

A knock came at the door and Mrs. Carroll opened it to reveal Ellen. The girl curtsied.

"Mr. Darcy has arrived. He has requested to see Mrs. Darcy in Mr. Bingley's study."

Elizabeth glanced to her aunt.

"Go on dear, we shall be fine."

Elizabeth smiled and hurried from the room. The door to Charles's study was closed and hushed murmurs came from within. Elizabeth knocked lightly and waited. The door was opened by Darcy.

A huge grin spread across his face as he caught sight of his wife. He stepped from the room and shut the door behind him, before drawing Elizabeth into a tight embrace.

"How is Georgiana?" she asked.

"She's doing very well. She still tires easily but her stamina is rapidly returning."

Elizabeth shared his grin. "How wonderful!"

"How is Jane?"

"She's well. How is Charles?"

"He's fine for now. Caroline has done an admirable job of keeping him calm."

"Do you know where Kitty is?"

"She is in the study with Caroline and Charles. She's anxious to see Jane."

"Will you send her out to me?"

Darcy placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course." He returned inside and called for Kitty. She came out and smiled nervously upon seeing Elizabeth.

"Is Jane doing well?"

"Of course. I just thought you might like to see her."

Kitty nodded and followed Elizabeth down the hall.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Jane, when they entered the room.

Mrs. Carroll turned. "Oh, good, it is time for her to walk about. She will need the extra support."

Elizabeth and Kitty helped Jane from the bed and supported her between them. Jane winced as they made their way around the room. On the second round, she sank into a chair, exhausted. Elizabeth and Kitty waited for her to rest before they helped her up and continue around the room once more.

As the afternoon purpled into evening, Ellen lit a fire to warm the chilled room. Elizabeth began to sweat as she helped Jane walk around for the umpteenth time. Finally Jane fell onto her bed, groaning, but Mrs. Carroll urged her up again and made her walk around once more before she urged Jane to eat.

Elizabeth watched as her sister forced down a two slices of bread and some water. She noticed that her sister's hands shook as she tried to drink her water and much of it splashed down her front. Elizabeth frowned as Jane winced—apprehension swirled in her stomach as she forced herself to push thoughts of Darcy's mother from her mind. Her aunt laid a gentle hand on her arm and smiled reassuringly before she wiped the perspiration from Jane's forehead.

As the evening progressed and Jane was no longer able to rise from her bed, Elizabeth sent Kitty from the room, to sit with Caroline, Charles, and Darcy. Elizabeth sat by Jane's bed as Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Carroll stepped from the room to speak for a few moments.

Jane looked at her sister. Her dark hair flopped over her shoulder in a matted braid and perspiration pooled on her upper lip. She took Elizabeth's hand in her shaking one.

"Lizzie," she breathed. "Stay with me, no matter what."

Elizabeth frowned. "Of course."

Jane squeezed her eyes tightly as tears drifted down her cheeks. She moaned and laid a gentle hand on her swollen middle.

"Lizzie, I'm frightened," she said, her breath catching in a sob.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her sister, gently stroking her hair as Jane sobbed into her shoulder. "You shall be fine, I promise, Jane," she said firmly.

"Just do not leave," Jane whispered into her shoulder.

Mrs. Carroll returned with Mrs. Gardiner as Mrs. Carroll rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands in the warm water that had been set on a table.

The next two hours were perhaps the longest Elizabeth had ever faced in her life as she watched Jane's face become washed in pain and listened as her sister cried out in agony. She wanted to shut the sound of Jane's cries out, but even should she have been inclined to place her hands over ears, she would have been unable to. Jane gripped her hand with a strength Elizabeth had not known possible in her sister. Eventually Elizabeth felt herself drawn into the whirl of Jane's cries and pain as she murmured comfortingly to her sister.

It wasn't until she heard a small mewing and then a baby's broken cries that she was drawn back to the room. Mrs. Carroll held up a squalling, red faced baby. Elizabeth looked down at her sister to see large tears rolling down her cheeks. But these tears did not mingle with her ones of pain. These shone brighter, each one filled with the many joys present in Jane's face, joys which Elizabeth could not even begin to fathom. Jane lay against the pillows as she weakly reached for the baby. Mrs. Carroll handed it to her.

"'Tis a healthy baby girl," she announced proudly.

Jane trembled as she took the child in her arms. A look of astonishment filled her face as she gazed at the crying baby girl squirming in her arms. Elizabeth smiled and left quietly, leaving Jane to marvel at the tangible beginning that lay cradled against her breast.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Arrival

"Lizzie! Lizzie," called her aunt as she started down the hallway. Elizabeth turned as her aunt hurried to her.

"Not yet, dear," said Mrs. Gardiner, placing a gentle hand on Elizabeth's arm.

Elizabeth smiled widely. "Why ever not? He wants to know immediately."

Her aunt swallowed slowly and suddenly she looked weary and fragile.

"What is it?" demanded Elizabeth, her voice rising in fear. "Is something wrong with Jane?"

"I do not think so," admitted her aunt vaguely.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as her breath became labored. "Is something wrong?" she demanded once more.

"There was a lot of bleeding, more bleeding than usual. Jane is very weak." Her aunt shrewdly observed the expression that fell over Elizabeth's face. "No dear, she is not going to die. But I do not want Charles to witness any of the blood or even a trace of it. She will be fine if she is not alarmed and his distress will only make her anxious."

"What about the baby, is she truly healthy?"

Aunt Mari nodded. "The baby is fine, dear. Just wait out here for a few moments while Mrs. Carroll and I quickly bathe Jane." Her aunt turned to return to the room.

"I shall help," said Elizabeth decisively as she attempted to follow the older woman.

"No, no," she said firmly. "You are to wait out here." Her tone severed any form of protest that Elizabeth may have put forward. She set her hand on the knob and looked back at her niece. "Jane is fine, I promise, dear. Do not worry yourself. Childbirth is never easy and Jane did well."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She waited outside Jane's bedroom until her aunt returned and sent her to summon Charles. As Elizabeth hurried down the corridor, she felt honored to be the one to announce the birth of his child. She rapped gently at the study door.

Almost immediately it was yanked open by Charles. His hair stood on end and his clothes were wrinkled as if he had switched positions frequently.

"Jane," was all he managed to say.

Elizabeth smiled. "She's waiting for you."

Without another word Charles hurried from the room before bursting into a sprint down the hall.

"I only hope that I am not as restless and distracted when your time comes," drawled Darcy as he came to the door. "He did not even ask whether his child was a boy or a girl."

Elizabeth laughed. "It was a girl and I am sure you shall be as bad as Charles, if not worse."

He raised an eyebrow. "You believe so?"

Elizabeth shook her head gravely. "I know so."

Darcy grinned and drew her into the study, closing the door behind her.

"Don't you want to see the baby?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Charles will want some time to meet his daughter," replied Darcy.

"I had not thought of that. Well what do you intend to do while you wait?"

"This." He slid his arms about her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Darcy this is not the proper place," Elizabeth said sternly.

He frowned. "I suppose you are correct. I would not want anyone to accidentally walk in."

"Indeed," said Elizabeth curtly, but she did not draw away from him. She rested her head gently on his chest and closed her eyes. It had only just occurred to her how late it was and how tired she had become. She had missed the feel of his arms about her, the scent of his clothing, the sensation of his cheek pressed gently upon the top of her head.

"How is Jane?" he murmured, gently twirling a loose tendril of her hair about his finger.

"Aunt Mari says she shall be fine," replied Elizabeth with a sigh.

"I suppose I shall have to see my new niece soon," said Darcy, a hint of excitement and pride in his voice. But there was also just a bit of longing present as well.

"It is still difficult to believe I have one," she muttered.

Darcy chuckled softly. "Do you know what they shall name her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Why do we not find out?"

They left Charles's study and joined Kitty and Caroline who stood outside the door of Jane and Charles's bedroom. Kitty tried to restrain her impatience as she shifted from foot to foot, her bright eyes dancing.

"We're waiting for Aunt Mari to bring the baby out," announced Kitty softly, a broad smile on her lips. While Caroline was far more adept at concealing her anticipation, her smile was no less wide than Kitty's.

Aunt Mari stepped from the room with the sleeping babe held gently in her arms, followed by a beaming Charles. Kitty gasped quietly as she caught sight of her small niece, but Mrs. Gardiner handed the child to Elizabeth first.

Elizabeth swallowed as the baby's weight sank into her arms and she smiled down at the swaddled girl. A tear pricked at her eye and slid down her cheek as she held the little baby close.

Darcy and Caroline clustered at her sides and Kitty stood before her as they all gazed in awe at the little thing cradled against Elizabeth.

"This is Evelyn," said Charles. "She is named for my mother."

Caroline smiled. "May I hold her, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth carefully gave the baby to Caroline. "Evelyn Bingley," Caroline murmured to herself as her eyes misted and she bowed her head to hide her tears. She handed the baby to Kitty.

"She's beautiful," whispered the girl. Kitty giggled softly. "I cannot believe I am an aunt."

"Me neither," agreed Caroline, carefully wiping the tears from her face with a handkerchief.

Mrs. Gardiner took the baby from Kitty and returned to Jane. Charles and Darcy went off to celebrate Evelyn's birth while Caroline and Kitty returned to their rooms to prepare for bed. Elizabeth quietly entered Jane's bedroom.

Jane lay asleep on the pillows, her face pale and drawn. Mrs. Carroll sat in a chair, knitting and Mrs. Gardiner was settling Evelyn back into the crook of Jane's arm.

"Your sister is well," said Mrs. Carroll, not looking up from her work. "All she needs is her rest and you best be getting yours."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded and ushered Elizabeth from the room. "We will keep watch over Jane, Lizzie. You need your sleep. I noticed that you have not been sleeping well for the past few nights. I heard you downstairs at the pianoforte."

Elizabeth blushed. "Did I wake you?"

Her aunt smiled. "I am a very light sleeper, dear."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need. Your playing has improved far better than when you played for me two years ago."

"Thank you," murmured Elizabeth. She bade her aunt goodnight and retired to her room. She attempted to await Darcy's return but she fell asleep long before he came to bed.

Elizabeth rose late the next day and wrote her parents, Lydia, and Charlotte each a letter about Evelyn's birth. She went in search of a servant who was going in the direction of the town. After she found someone to take her letters, she went upstairs to check on Jane.

Her sister was fast asleep, as was Evelyn. Caroline sat on an upholstered stool before Evelyn's cradle, making a careful drawing of the sleeping baby. The windows of the room were open to invite in the unusual warmth of the March day and sunlight spilled carelessly across the floor.

"Kitty left only a short time ago," said Caroline, looking up. "Mrs. Gardiner said Evelyn's nurse should be here by tomorrow; Evelyn was not expected for another week or two."

"Have my aunt and Mrs. Carroll laid down to rest?"

Caroline nodded. "I said I would watch over Jane."

Elizabeth frowned. "Would you mind if I went out to the gardens? Or I could stay with Jane for you," she offered.

Charles's sister smiled. "I have a little while before I finish Evelyn's portrait. I don't mind staying with Jane."

Elizabeth thanked her and retreated from the room. Unsure of exactly what she wanted to do, she wandered out to the gardens, eager to enjoy the respite from winter. Small clumps of snow stood on either side of the cleared pathway. Absently she followed the lane until she had wandered out of sight of the house. The path was uncleared here and the snow appeared black and brown with mud. The day was too nice to turn back simply because of some snow and mud. Elizabeth hitched up her skirt and stepped through the snow, enjoying the feel of it giving way beneath her feet.

Her perched bonnet slid from her head and she bent to retrieve it. After the third time it fell, she tied the ribbons about her neck and let the hat hang down her back. She smiled happily as fresh air pervaded her nose and sunlight warmed her skin. Elizabeth heard hoof beats of a horse crunching through the snow before her. Hastily she drew up her bonnet and fumbled with the ribbons.

"Good day, Mrs. Darcy," said her husband as he rode up.

Elizabeth smiled and let her bonnet slide back to its position on her back.

"Good day, Mr. Darcy. Wonderful day for a ride, is it not?"

He laughed and turned the horse so that it stood across her path. He leapt down and picked her up, hoisting her carefully into the saddle before swinging up behind her.

"I would suggest you secure your hat, madam," said Darcy as he clucked the horse into a canter.

Elizabeth grabbed off her hat as they took off from the path. Darcy held her securely as they sped up, riding across the snow covered acres of Blithebury. The cold wind whipped at Elizabeth's cheeks and she shivered as it rushed about her. Darcy slowed and pulled off his cloak, wrapping it tightly about her. Its warmth enveloped her as he secured it.

"How did you know I was walking in the garden?" she asked.

"I happened to see you from a window just before you disappeared. I guessed that you might enjoy my company."

Elizabeth nestled closer to his warmth. "I simply needed to get away from the house for a while."

"Lizzie, do not worry about feeling selfish. You are far from being so," he said gently.

She started. "Selfish?"

"I saw how you looked at Evelyn, your longing."

Elizabeth was amazed to find that was exactly what had driven her from Blithebury—the deep longing she felt, her desire that Evelyn were hers.

"You feel it too?" she asked.

Darcy hesitated, and then sighed. "Yes, I do. But Lizzie, more important to me than children is you."

"I know," she replied as they emerged from a grove of trees at the road leading to the Bingleys' driveway. A distance ahead of them was a mud splattered coach. Elizabeth squinted.

"I don't believe I recognize that coach. Do you?" she asked.

"No, I do not."

"Let's return the way we came. I would detest for any visitors to see me in this state."

Darcy chuckled. "I believe you look beautiful but we shall return way we came that you may retain your dignity. Hold fast." He turned the horse and nudged it into a gallop.

After handing the horse over to the stable hands, Elizabeth and Darcy hurried up to the house, entering through a side door into the kitchen corridor. They crept up the servants' steps to the second floor and their bedroom where they rapidly changed from their mud splattered clothing and Elizabeth re-coiled her hair into a bun.

"Who do you suppose it is?" asked Elizabeth as they went to the stairwell.

"Perhaps one of Charles's friends, come to offer him congratulations."

"Word travels fast then," commented Elizabeth.

"Who else could it be?"

She frowned in bewilderment. "I cannot venture a guess better than yours."

At that moment, someone rushed into the foyer, chatting gaily. It took a moment for Elizabeth to recognize the young woman's voice, as she had not heard it in a long while. Lydia appeared, practically dragging a protesting Kitty behind her. A voice and footsteps followed and George Wickham appeared at the foot of the steps.

Darcy froze beside Elizabeth and she nearly lost her balance as she continued forward. He grasped her arm and steadied her but his gaze never left the man standing below them.

"Lizzie!" cried Lydia when she caught sight of her sister at the top of the stairwell. "How wonderful to see you! It seems to have been forever since I last saw you!"

Elizabeth stood speechless as her youngest sister dropped Kitty's hand to race up the stairs to throw her arms about her.

"Lydia," she said weakly. "You did not say you were coming."

Lydia tittered. "I thought I might surprise Jane and you! Isn't this wonderful? We're all here together, except Mary, but we can easily send for her! Oh Lizzie dear! You look absolutely marvelous."

Elizabeth could not find the proper words to respond. She looked from Darcy to Wickham and then to Lydia who still had her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"How do you do, Mr. Wickham, Mrs. Wickham?" said Darcy politely.

Lydia simpered. "Quite well, Mr. Darcy. George, do come greet my sister's husband politely. After all, he was one of the few present at our wedding!"

Elizabeth blushed for her sister and saw that Kitty did the same. While the younger girl did not know the background of contempt that spanned between Darcy and Wickham, she could not miss the openly disdainful looks that had briefly passed over the two men's' faces as they caught sight of one another. Over the few months that she had lived with Elizabeth and Darcy, she had come to respect her sister's husband's opinion and hold him in the highest regard and now his disdain was beginning to mar her once favorable opinion of her younger sister's husband.

"Lydia, perhaps I should have the housekeeper show you and Mr. Wickham to a room," Kitty said meekly. "Charles and Caroline are with Jane right now but I will have them sent to greet you as soon as they are done."

Lydia waved away Kitty's offer. "Why do we not go see Jane now!" she suggested.

"I believe that is not wise," Elizabeth said firmly, finding her voice. "She is exhausted and does not need any more excitement than necessary. Kitty, go find Ellen and have her prepare a room for Lydia and Mr. Wickham. Darcy, perhaps you ought to alert Charles that he has guests?"

"Of course." Darcy bowed curtly to Lydia and Mr. Wickham before he disappeared down the hall. Kitty hesitated, looking to Elizabeth.

"Hurry now Kitty, I am sure they are exhausted after their journey."

She turned and hurried from the foyer, eager to escape the tension that suffocated the air.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile. "Welcome, Mr. Wickham. I apologize for such a disorganized reception, but you must understand we were quite unprepared."

He bowed to her, though there was a hint of mocking in it. Elizabeth had long ago discovered the true George Wickham, and unlike the rest of her family, she was no longer able to appreciate his genteel manners, his kind compliments, or his good humor. He had been stripped of his façade before her. Wickham in turn had long regretted the loss of such an intelligent and beautiful woman and even more so, though he detested to admit it to himself, the loss of her good opinion.

"It is not a problem at all. How do you do, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Quite well, thank you," Elizabeth replied graciously.

Lydia looked between her husband and her sister. "Why all this courteousness between you two? You used to be quite good friends!" She giggled. "For the longest time I thought that it would be Lizzie married to my George!" She lowered her voice, her eyes twinkling. "Do not tell me that you are jealous?"

Elizabeth bit back the urge to sneer at her sister's jest. After so long away from Lydia and the changes in Kitty, she found she was not as tolerant as she had once been of her sister's foolishness. Or perhaps it was because George Wickham was involved that Lydia's teasing left such a terrible taste in her mouth.

"I do not envy my sister's their husbands," Elizabeth said softly.

Lydia frowned playfully. "What is there not to envy about my husband, except that he does not have as much money as yours?" she demanded in mock indignation.

_The question is, what _is_ there to envy about your husband_, thought Elizabeth, but aloud she said nothing and simply smiled. Elizabeth only prayed, for Lydia's sake, that her sister would always remain as blind to Wickham's faults as she had been the day that she had married him.


	18. Chapter 18: Realizations

At Lydia's insistence, Elizabeth took her directly to see Jane. Their older sister was awake and holding a sleeping Evelyn. The baby's tiny fists curled beside her face as she whimpered in her sleep. Jane's eyes widened and her jaw slackened upon seeing Lydia. For a few moments she was completely speechless before she exclaimed, "Lydia. What a surprise!"

Lydia rushed over to embrace her sister. "I've missed you so Jane!" she cried. Evelyn stirred and Jane gasped. Lydia broke away from her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just got her to go to sleep," Jane said softly. "If she should wake up again I may not succeed at putting her back to sleep.

"May I hold her?" asked Lydia eagerly, though she had lowered the volume of her voice.

Jane nodded and gently set the baby in Lydia's arms. "Her name is Evelyn," she said, smiling at her little girl. She tenderly readjusted Evelyn's blanket as Lydia rocked the baby. Jane no longer appeared so startled by Lydia's arrival, but Elizabeth suspected that her sister had come to realize that Lydia enjoyed spontaneity and resigned herself to Lydia's surprises.

"She's just the most precious thing!" exclaimed Lydia.

"She was named for Charles's mother," Jane said proudly, as Elizabeth fussed over her, adjusting her pillows and smoothing the covers.

Lydia smiled. "I want a little girl, but my George does not want any children, or if any, he wants a little boy." Her eyes brightened as she gasped. "You could name us her guardians!"

A horrified expression passed over Jane's face. "Guardianship is—well, it's a very large matter. Charles and I still must discuss it," she stammered.

"I would take care of her. Then I could have a daughter without losing my waist! Did you know it's the slimmest it has ever been?"

"No, I didn't," replied Jane, dumbfounded.

"Indeed," said Lydia. She fell silent, watching Evelyn sleeping in her arms. Elizabeth was amazed to see an unfamiliar expression present on her youngest sister's face, so unfamiliar that Elizabeth hardly recognized it. It was one of gentle love, the unconditional love that was often absent from the visages of selfish individuals.

Jane soon fell asleep and Elizabeth carefully returned Evelyn to her cradle. She led Lydia from the room and met one of the servants, Nancy, in the hall. She had the young woman show Lydia to the room that had been prepared for her. When Lydia was out of sight, Elizabeth went to her bedroom. Darcy was there, stretched out in a chair.

She blushed and hung her head upon seeing him. "I am sorry, Darcy," she said, "I have no idea what Lydia was thinking, coming all this way unannounced."

"It is not your fault, Lizzie," he said.

Elizabeth sighed wearily and went to his side. "I know, but I so wanted you to enjoy your time here at Blithebury."

Darcy reached up and took her hand. "I will be fine Lizzie, do not worry about me."

"I don't know what to say to her," Elizabeth said in exasperation, sinking to the floor. "I thought—we thought—that marriage, even to Wickham—would perhaps dull her slightly, but she is as flighty as ever." She rested her head against his knee.

"This is perhaps the most joyous time of Jane and Charles's life. I nearly obstructed them from happiness once before; I will not do it again," said Darcy. "I shall put my feelings for Wickham aside so long as I am their guest."

"Thank you, Darcy," Elizabeth murmured.

A knock came at their door. "Lizzie? May I come in?"

Elizabeth rose from the floor and looked back at Darcy. He nodded and stood, coming up behind her as she opened the door.

"May I speak to you?" Kitty asked softly. She kept her eyes downcast and she appeared agitated as she shifted on her feet.

"Of course, come in," Elizabeth held the door open. "Would you excuse us, Darcy?"

He nodded and strode from the room. Elizabeth shut the door behind him and turned to her sister.

"What is it, dear?"

Kitty wrung her hands. "Lizzie, what's happened to Lydia?" she burst out.

Elizabeth blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why is she so shallow? Why was I so embarrassed by her? What's happened to her?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, wondering what to tell her sister and how much to tell her. Kitty grew even more agitated at Elizabeth's lack of response. Finally Elizabeth sighed. "Do you know why you went to live with Jane and then came me?" she asked.

Kitty looked taken aback but remained quiet for a few moments, thinking. After the time she had spent around Caroline, she had subconsciously picked up the habit of thinking before she spoke. It was one more thing Elizabeth had Caroline Bingley to thank for.

"Because Mother and Father could not care for me any longer?" she asked finally.

Elizabeth shook her head. "When Lydia eloped a little more than a year ago, the family was in an uproar—we had no idea to what extent Lydia had ruined her reputation and whether we would be able to find her before something took a turn for the worse. After the matter was settled Jane and I became afraid for you—so far as we had observed, you were perhaps as flighty and thoughtless as Lydia. Our father, for a time at least, constrained you but you were wearing at him. Jane and I decided it would be best to withdraw you from contact with Lydia's and Mother's influence. We hoped that though it was late, we would be able to at least mold you into an acceptable young woman. That is why you came to live with us."

Kitty swallowed. "What's happened to Lydia though?" she persisted.

"Nothing," replied Elizabeth. "It is you that has changed. You've matured quite nicely, as we hoped."

"Will Lydia change?" murmured Kitty.

Elizabeth exhaled. "I do not believe so, dear," she admitted slowly.

A large tear rolled down Kitty's cheek and plopped onto her dress, leaving a dark stain on the material. Elizabeth held out her arms to her and Kitty rushed into them, burying her cheek in Elizabeth's shoulder as she sobbed.

"Don't cry Kitty," Elizabeth said gently, holding her sister.

"Am I like Lydia?" Kitty moaned.

"No, not at all Kitty, not any more," Elizabeth replied firmly.

Kitty sobbed. "What's wrong with me then?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I'm the only sister that is not married," Kitty wailed, though her voice was muffled by Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth was speechless. "Mary is not married," she stammered.

"Mary won't ever marry."

"You should not say such things," Elizabeth said sharply, though she admitted to herself that she frequently wondered if Mary would ever marry.

"I'm going to be an old maid."

"No you won't," soothed Elizabeth. "You have become a sweet girl. Georgiana is not married yet, or even engaged."

Kitty sobbed as she thought this over. "I suppose so."

Elizabeth smiled. "Kitty dear, it does not matter when you marry but who you marry. You want to be happy, don't you?"

Kitty sniffed. "Yes."

"I have an idea. Spring shall be arriving soon. When we return to Pemberley I shall have the seamstress come and we can all choose new spring dresses."

Kitty blushed. "I haven't enough money to buy dresses as pretty as yours and Georgiana's."

Elizabeth scowled. "Darcy and I have agreed that we will support you in the same way which we support Georgiana until you are married. Therefore you need not worry about the dresses." She grinned.

Kitty wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist. "You are so good to me Lizzie! I've done nothing to deserve you as a sister."

Elizabeth blushed. "I have often said the same thing to Jane," she muttered, embarrassed.

Kitty smiled up at her sister through her tears. "Thank you, Lizzie."

"For what?"

"For saving me from the uncontrollable girl that I was."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It was you. You made the choice to change."

Kitty grinned and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. "Well thank you for showing me that choice."

Elizabeth returned her grin. "You're welcome, Kitty."

Over Kitty's shoulder, Elizabeth caught sight of Lydia standing in the doorway, standing quite still and quiet, an unusual feat for Lydia. How long had she been there?

"What is it Lydia?" she asked.

Kitty twisted to see her sister. "Hello Lydia."

"I came to greet Kitty. Caroline told me I would probably find her here."

Kitty and Elizabeth shared a smile before Kitty rose and pulled her sister from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth sighed and rose. Handling Kitty was quite challenging; she was frequently afraid of saying the wrong thing to the young girl. Elizabeth was not quite confident of Kitty's maturity and she feared distancing her sister. Not for the first time, a feeling of regret settled over Elizabeth as she recalled how she had ignored Kitty for so long. Perhaps she had thought by ignoring Kitty, her behavior would dissipate. How wrong she had been then and now she was faced with the task of drawing Kitty from childhood into adulthood. It was a journey that every young person made. A person's childhood was a compilation of memories, events, and lessons that flowed into their youth. Most spent their youth experimenting with the world, putting one foot forward to test it and hastily drawing back until they gained the courage to wade into the world of adulthood. While many had a strong, guiding hand to grasp as they tumbled through their childhood and youth, Kitty had not had a strong one. She had been left alone to float upon the barrier, cast forward from the ranks of childhood and too inexperienced and frightened to broach the world of adulthood.

Elizabeth sighed again and lay down to take a short rest before supper.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, wake up." Darcy's voice pervaded her sleep-shadowed mind. Her eyes blinked open to see him standing over her.

"We have but only a few moments before supper," he informed her, turning from the bed. With an unladylike snort of exasperation, Elizabeth rose and began to prepare for supper.

She was sitting at the vanity carefully pinning up her long hair when Darcy reentered from the dressing room. He leaned against the bedpost, watching her. Despite his relaxed posture, Elizabeth could plainly see the tension in his shoulders, the firm downturn of his lips, and the cool detachment in his eyes.

She paused, dropping her hands to her lap. "You need not come to supper," she said softly. "I could make an excuse for you." His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened. Elizabeth immediately regretted her suggestion. "Never mind, that was a thoughtless suggestion," she added hastily. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you ready?" he asked curtly.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Yes," she murmured, feeling ashamed. She rose wearily and went to his side. "I'm sorry, Darcy."

He looked down at her. "Do not worry yourself, Elizabeth." His eyes had softened but his voice was still distant.

She glanced down at her feet. He had been hurt by her suggestion. She should not have been so careless. Elizabeth set her arm on his and they left their room in silence.

Elizabeth and Darcy arrived in the dining chamber to find Charles and Jane already seated. Charles must have carried Jane down for she still looked far too weak to walk by herself. Mrs. Gardiner sat beside Jane. Darcy pulled a chair out for Elizabeth and she took her seat. Darcy had only drawn his seat from the table when Caroline swept in, her features lined with irritation. Elizabeth wondered what had annoyed her so but said nothing, not wanting to further provoke the young woman.

Kitty entered shortly behind Caroline, apologizing for her late arrival. "I could not find my shawl," she explained. "I thought I had put it away but it was not there."

"Did you leave it in the parlor?" Caroline demanded impatiently.

Kitty shook her head, appearing both annoyed with Caroline and upset over the loss of her shawl.

"What color is it?" asked Jane.

"It is blue. 'Tis the one Lizzie gave me for my birthday."

"I am sure it shall turn up," Mrs. Gardiner said soothingly.

"I hope so," said Kitty.

The group fell into silence as they awaited Lydia and Wickham. While Charles and Jane maintained their exterior composure and drew everyone into conversation, Elizabeth could tell that Caroline grew more agitated. Elizabeth glanced quickly at Darcy to see that he wore a carefully guarded expression. Her aunt attempted to hide her irritation.

A quarter of an hour later, Lydia arrived. Elizabeth and Kitty's eyes widened upon seeing her. She smiled as she floated in. "George requested that I give you his regrets that he is unable to join us. He is quite tired from the long journey."

"Of course," said Charles, warmly. "I would expect so."

Lydia took a seat, oblivious to the scowl that Caroline now wore openly. The servants arrived with the first course. As they began to eat, Caroline glanced between Kitty and Lydia. "Why Lydia that certainly is a most delicate shawl you are wearing this evening," she said lightly. "Is it not Kitty?"

Elizabeth frowned. Caroline was trying to draw Kitty into open disagreement with her sister, adding one more reason to why she had ridiculed the Bennet sisters. Elizabeth prayed that Kitty would not fall for Caroline's bait, as she would have done a few months before.

Kitty smiled, though she looked slightly confused. "Indeed it is," she agreed.

"Were you not missing a shawl? Does it look similar to this one?" Caroline's voice was conversational as she gazed levelly at Kitty.

Lydia laughed. "This shawl? Why it is Kitty's! I found it in her trunk and thought it went well with my dress."

Caroline laughed delicately. "Why Kitty all this time you were worried about losing your shawl when Lydia had it the entire time!" She seemed to dare Kitty to ask Lydia to return her shawl.

Instead Kitty smiled and laughed herself. "Dear me! I recall now. I lent it to Lydia when she saw it lying in my trunk. I apologize for worrying everyone."

Elizabeth could have kissed Kitty for the expression that passed over Caroline's face. Her cheeks crimsoned as she caught Elizabeth watching her and she fell silent. Lydia looked confused over the entire exchange but said nothing about it.

"Your house is simply wonderful," she said to Jane. "So large and so well decorated!"

Jane blushed lightly and smiled. "Thank you."

"And the rug in our bedroom, it must have cost a fortune to import such a beautiful piece. Certainly more than George and I could ever dream of having to spend on décor."

Elizabeth wanted to flow into the floor and disappear as Lydia chatted on about the house and then moved on to the grounds, before she turned to discussion of the wonderful officers she had met after marriage to Wickham. Nothing Elizabeth, Jane, or Kitty said could distract her.

While Charles looked politely interested in what Lydia had to say, Elizabeth could almost feel contempt growing within Caroline and she could not bear to look at Darcy. Lydia was worse than she recalled. The wonderful supper lost its appeal as she wished only to finish and have Lydia return to her room. Elizabeth watched Kitty's pained expression as, for the first time, she experienced Lydia's foolishness and could do nothing to stop the shroud of humiliation that Lydia was drawing over herself and her family. Mrs. Gardiner sat rigid and silent, hardly able to believe her niece's behavior. Her face wore a pained expression that Elizabeth had never before witnessed.

When the last dessert plate was cleared from the table, Elizabeth sat back. She had never been so pleased for supper to end.

"Lydia, you must be exhausted from your journey. Suppose I escort you to your room," suggested Kitty as soon as it was polite to rise from the table.

To all three of her sisters' relief, Lydia agreed and allowed Kitty to escort her from the room. Elizabeth met Caroline's eyes and looked away. The scorn present in her blue gaze did was not unwarranted. She saw Jane lean over and murmur something to her husband. Her face looked drawn and her movements were slow and weak. Supper with everyone had drained her. Charles's face filled with concern and he nodded and motioned to Mrs. Gardiner. She rose and they excused themselves before helping Jane from the room.

Elizabeth swallowed. "I must write a letter to Georgiana. I have not written her in such a while," she said as a means of excusing herself. Without waiting for Darcy or Caroline to respond, she hurried from the room not wanting to linger to hear what Caroline might say.

She stood in the foyer debating on where she should proceed next. Caroline would be unbearable for the rest of the evening, Jane needed to rest, Charles and Darcy would spend the evening together, and her aunt had not been feeling well so it was more than probable that she would retire for the evening. That left only Kitty. Elizabeth set out to find her.

Elizabeth arrived outside Kitty's door. It stood ajar and heated voices came from within. She started to turn away, not wanting to eavesdrop. But the tone of Lydia's voice stopped her.

"You are no fun anymore, Kitty. We used to borrow one another's things all the time," said Lydia, her voice nearly unrecognizable with the chill that emanated from it.

"That shawl is very special to me," replied Kitty. Her voice sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. "Lizzie gave it to me for my birthday and I know it was very expensive. She had it specially made."

"You loaned it to Georgiana in London," retorted Lydia.

"She _asked_," said Kitty.

"You are a snob, Catherine Bennet! You are suddenly brought into the world of wealth and now everything is too precious to loan to those who you feel to be beneath you."

"No," whimpered Kitty.

"Yes you are. Just like Elizabeth and Jane. All of you are now too good for your sister because you have money."

"But Lydia, you have missed what I am trying to tell you about supper," Kitty said desperately.

"I've missed nothing," said Lydia icily. "You too are now trying to put on airs; pretending to fit in with them."

"Jane and Lizzie are not snobs. _They _know how to present themselves properly." Kitty's voice had become harsh.

"What does that mean?" snarled Lydia.

"It means they don't elope with disreputable men and nearly ruin their reputation and that of their family!"

The tense silence that followed Kitty's accusation rushed to the corners of the room, filling it and spilling out to where Elizabeth stood in the hall.

It was in that moment that Elizabeth came to appreciate the true change in Kitty—she had passed from her uncontrolled childhood to the maturity of adulthood. Elizabeth frowned. She should be joyful at Kitty's passage but she had a feeling that if the argument went any further, Kitty would realize the firmness of her decision and forever ruin her relationship with Lydia. She hastily pushed open the door to reveal her presence. She stepped into the room in time to see Lydia's hand collide with Kitty's cheek.

"You have always been one to look for approval, to please. That is all you were ever good for. 'Tis no wonder mother liked you least between the two of us, no one wants a brainless girl for a daughter. You aren't even married yet. No man wants an idiot for a wife either," shrieked Lydia.

Kitty stood stunned, her mouth agape. Elizabeth saw Kitty's face contort into an expression she had never before seen her sister don. There was no word to describe the hurt, betrayal, anger, disgust, and enlightenment that fell over Kitty's face. For years it had been Lydia, despite being two years Kitty's junior, who had led them. Lydia had been the girl Kitty looked up to, for while she had felt distanced from the intellectualism that surrounded her older sisters, the fun and excitement that followed Lydia was not difficult to access. Now Kitty realized the shallowness of her younger sister, the insincerity of her character. Kitty drew back her hand and left the red mark of her hand upon Lydia's face.

"Mother should have given you that slap years ago," whispered Kitty, the chill in her voice smothering the heat that had risen in Lydia's face. "Perhaps you will now recognize that there are others beside yourself and just how ignorant you truly are."

Elizabeth stumbled away from the doorway and hurried away before either of her sisters saw her. There was little she could do for her sisters now. She now had to trust Kitty to make decisions for herself. Guilt sank unpleasantly into her stomach for having eavesdropped for so long. She turned the corner and paused to catch her breath; not realizing that it had began to come unevenly as she witnessed the exchange between her youngest sisters. Elizabeth closed her eyes and composed herself before she hurried off to Jane's bedchamber.

She came to the door and poised her hand to knock before she realized there was someone she needed more than Jane at this moment.


	19. Chapter 19:Love

Elizabeth found Darcy in the parlor with Caroline, who sat elegantly perched upon a divan, her evening dress falling in graceful waves to the floor. She fell abruptly silent at Elizabeth's entrance, though from the angered expression upon Darcy's face, it was not difficult to discern the subject which she had been discussing.

"Am I entering upon a private conversation?" Elizabeth asked evenly, though she felt anything but calm within.

"Why, in fact, yes, we–," began Caroline, but Darcy interrupted her sharply.

"No, this conversation was ceased long ago."

Caroline pursed her lips but made no response.

"Come, Lizzie. You do not look well. I shall escort you upstairs immediately." He strode across the room and gently took her elbow, leading her from the room. Elizabeth turned to see that Caroline had risen, her beautiful features drawn into a frown. Darcy's face was set as he hurried Elizabeth away from the parlor and up the stairs. When they reached their guestroom, he shut the door behind him and turned to face her, to draw her into his arms. But Elizabeth stepped away.

Darcy's jaw tightened and there was a slight twitch in his cheek. "Elizabeth I–,"

"No, Fitzwilliam, I must say this; it is why I came to the parlor looking for you." She swallowed, waiting hesitantly to see if he would say anything. When he did not, she continued. "I've realized that I have not been entirely forthcoming with you. When Wickham arrived, I should have asked if you would like to return home. I know you shall repeat what you said earlier, but I must have you know that how you feel is of great importance to me and I will not have you remain in a situation in which you do not wish to reside. I should have told you earlier that I would not be angered nor hurt should you return to Pemberley and Jane would understand as well." Elizabeth looked down at the floor, for the first time noticing the intricate floral bordering on the rug. "And I was humiliated over supper," she said quietly, unable, once more that evening, to meet his gaze. "I apologize for Lydia's actions."

Silence trickled between them for a few moments before she felt Darcy's cool fingers on her cheek. "What more is upon your mind, Elizabeth?" he murmured.

She closed her eyes as she felt the prick of tears beneath her eyelids. "It's Kitty."

"What is wrong with Kitty?"

"Nothing, that is what is wrong! She is becoming everything I wanted her to be. She is creating an identity for herself. Yet it pains me every time I see how much further it is drawing her from Lydia. I cannot help but look at the distance between them and realize that perhaps it is my fault and perhaps that not everything I have done is for Kitty alone!"

A tear escaped from its prison within her eyelid. Darcy gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Elizabeth, why are you ashamed to look at me?" he demanded tenderly.

Her eyes opened slowly as a flood of tears burst forth. "I am ashamed because my youngest sister is a fool who has married a shameful man. I have tainted your name with his and yet though he is your greatest foe, a man who has carelessly strewn dirt upon your reputation in the minds of others, you treat him as a brother, for the sake of your wife. And though you remain so selfless, to set aside your detestation for love of your wife, I remain selfish. I take in my sister to cultivate her into a proper young woman. Not only because it is what is best for her, but because I cannot bear to endure the humiliation that Lydia brought upon my family once more. When my wretched brother-in-law and sister arrive, I do not ask you how you truly feel because I believe I know the answer. 'Tis easier to stay here and pretend that we are all happy than to know the truth and yet force you to stay anyway. At supper, when I suggested that you not come, I was telling you that I did not believe you capable of handling yourself, of being half the man that you are. There is no greater wrong than for someone to doubt the person that they love."

Darcy placed his other hand upon her shoulder as the hand that cupped her cheek moved to grip her chin, not allowing her to hang her head. "Elizabeth I am not as good as you seem to think I am. Everything good that you say I have done for Wickham was done for you. Before we were engaged, I took advantage of your family's situation not only to service my own guilt at not preventing Wickham from doing what he had nearly done to my sister, but to gain prestige in your eyes which had been clouded by my pride and foolish self-importance. In my pride, I did not pause to reassure you that the birth of our niece was more important to me than the sentiments I have towards Wickham. You are no more selfish than anyone else in this world who truly loves another. Every time I see you with Georgiana, Kitty, and Jane, I am reminded through you of what love truly is and how the expression of that love changes those around us." His voice caught. "Every morning that I awake and see you lying asleep beside me, I recall how you changed me, how you saw me not for all my wealth and for all the other things I possessed to my advantage, but as a man with all the shortcomings of any other human. It is I who should stand before you and admit my selfishness! It was you, of the two of us who first looked at me as a human being, pushing aside all the assets of my class. And somehow, despite my haughtiness, my self-importance, my cruel derision of your family, you found away to forgive me and then to love me."

Elizabeth bit her lip as his eyes held hers. She was startled to see a tear waver and fall from the crease of his eye. Tentatively, she took his large hand in her much smaller one, curling her fingers through his. "Do you not see though?" she said softly, her voice wavering, "I could not love you if it were not for your shortcomings, Fitzwilliam. For then I would love a perfect man and true perfection can never be beheld in the same way by any two people. If you were a perfect man, then my love and appreciation for you would never extend beyond the boundary that divides man from the pedestal of ultimate perfection behind which everyone would stand with me."

He smoothed her hair from her face. "My love for you is the same, Elizabeth. With your imperfections as well as your virtues, you allow me to pass beyond that boundary and destroy the ultimate perfection to makes you inaccessible to any one person."

"I love you, Fitzwilliam," said Elizabeth. "'Tis such a simple word for so great a feeling."

"Or perhaps it is its simplicity that allows it to express such a range of emotion. But I do not care about the intricacies of the word. Only that 'love' is the only word that I have been given to express the indescribable feelings I have for you, no matter how inadequate it may be. Therefore, I love you, Elizabeth."

He gently pushed a loose strand from her face and leaned towards her. In the moment that their lips met, Elizabeth realized that somehow, though it hardly seemed possible, their love for one another had transcended an invisible layer into a newer and deeper plane which they had yet to explore.

The previous night at supper had drained Jane of any energy reserves that she may have had. She sat propped against her pillows in her bed, her face pale and drawn as she watched Elizabeth completing the last part of Evelyn's quilt, Kitty knitting, and Lydia attempting to embroider. Caroline had excused herself earlier, saying that she had calls to make and the warmth of the day had drawn Charles, Darcy, and Wickham outdoors. Mrs. Gardiner had escorted Mrs. Carroll home before she was to meet Evelyn's nurse in town.

"It is so wonderful to have the men find something with which to occupy themselves outside of the house," said Lydia airily as she pulled her needle through the fabric. "Though I have been married nearly two years, which is quite hard to believe in itself, it is yet difficult to believe that marriage can become so bothersome in such a short time."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Jane weakly, a wan smile upon her face. "Charles and I are perfectly happy."

"Well of course," Lydia said dismissively. "You have a baby girl to break up the monotony."

Elizabeth looked up from her stitching. "I do not believe a baby is meant to 'break up the monotony' of a marriage, Lydia."

"Oh, Lizzie, you've been married not even a year! You will understand in due time, will she not, Jane?"

Elizabeth dropped her head to conceal her smirk. Lydia's attempt to sound knowledgeable was ridiculous and not worth any response.

Jane appeared slightly confused. "Charles and I were perfectly happy, even before Evelyn arrived, Lydia. There was nothing monotonous in our marriage."

Lydia pursed her lips. "Oh. Well I did not mean that marriage was monotonous all the time, only sometimes."

"Of course," replied Jane and Kitty simultaneously, though while Jane's was an attempt to retain Lydia's good spirits, Kitty's voice was full of sarcasm. Jane turned to Kitty in surprise, but Elizabeth carefully kept her eyes adverted from all of her sisters.

"Why Kitty, there is no need for such a tone," Jane said, delivering her gentle rebuke with a smile. "Marriage is a different case between each couple."

Elizabeth thought she heard Kitty mutter 'apparently' under her breath, but she felt that if no one else heard it, it was best to let her comment drift to the floor and disappear underfoot.

"Indeed it is," said Lydia. "Each couple has special circumstances." It sounded more as if she attempted to console herself than to agree with Jane.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes. "I am truly sorry to have spent so short a time awake, but I am so tired," she said softly. Kitty immediately understood Jane's hint and made an excuse of having to find more pastel yarn. Lydia lingered a few moments longer before she left, bored of the lack of conversation.

As soon as the door shut behind her and Jane was sure her youngest sister was out of hearing distance, her eyes flew open and she appeared more alert than she had been all day.

"Tell me, Lizzie, what has passed between Kitty and Lydia? I could hardly bear the weight of the tension between them."

Elizabeth sighed and set aside the quilt. "It was an argument they had last night." She described the dispute to her older sister. When she had finished, Jane appeared to have become wearier.

"I suppose it was a price and a result that we overlooked," she said pensively. "Has Kitty come to you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but she will when she is ready. Or perhaps she wants to speak with Georgiana. Kitty looks up to her." Evelyn stirred and awoke. Her small whimpering rose to screams, as her small arms and fists flailed about. Elizabeth hurried to the baby's cradle and picked Evelyn up, rocking her gently.

"I have observed that," agreed Jane, taking Evelyn from Elizabeth. She smiled. "Perhaps Lydia will see how Kitty has changed and attempt to do so as well."

Elizabeth looked at the slight hope in her older sister's face and did not have the heart to tell her that it was more than likely not so. Praying that she was wrong, Elizabeth donned a slight smile of her own.

"Perhaps."

After Evelyn had been fed, Elizabeth took the baby from Jane and walked her about the room, patting her back.

Jane smiled. "Kitty has grown so much in your care, Lizzie."

Elizabeth turned from the window where she stood. "I have tried to do my best by her."

"As I know you shall with Evelyn."

"Why of course," agreed Elizabeth, smiling as the baby emitted a small belch. Elizabeth lifted Evelyn from her shoulder, cradling her as she resumed her seat beside Jane's bed. Jane watched as her sister carefully readjusted the baby's blanket.

"That is why Charles and I ask that you and Darcy be her guardians," said Jane.

Elizabeth blinked and wet her lips. "Jane, I would be honored but I–I–,"

"Must speak with Darcy. Of course, it is only natural." Jane leaned over and rested her hand over Elizabeth's. "Charles and I will understand and support any decision that you shall make." She glanced down. "I shall understand if you should wish not to."

"Whyever not?" asked Elizabeth, surprised.

"Lizzie, I know how much you would like a child of your own. I do not wish to cause you pain."

Elizabeth smiled. "I appreciate your concern, dear, but Darcy and I have hardly been married a year and I am yet young. There is plenty of time."

Jane squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Of course, dear."

They admired Evelyn for a short while before Jane drifted off to sleep. Elizabeth quietly rose and carried the baby from the room, that she should not wake Jane should she begin to fuss.

Elizabeth walked through the halls of Blithebury with her niece, enjoying the time she spent simply talking to someone who could not respond, only stare back. She came to an art gallery and walked about, examining the different pieces of art on display. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, expecting to see Darcy. Instead she saw Wickham enter behind her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wickham," she said, clutching Evelyn to her.

"Good afternoon, Lizzie," he replied, sweeping an elegant bow.

"My name is Elizabeth," she responded.

"My wife refers to you as Lizzie," he said cordially, strolling toward a painting.

"She is my sister."

"I am your brother-in-law." He glanced toward her. "But I apologize if I have exceeded my boundaries. What may I call you then?"

"You may call me Mrs. Darcy," said Elizabeth. She saw his lips curl into a well disguised sneer.

"So formal? Or do you simply wish to remind me that you are married to _him_?" Wickham clasped his hands behind him.

"His name is Darcy, or perhaps it should be Mr. Darcy to you," Elizabeth said coolly.

Wickham cocked his head. "Motherhood will suit you well," he said.

She was taken aback by the sudden compliment. For a moment she stared back at him, wide-eyed. "Thank you," she stammered finally.

"You are quite welcome–Mrs Darcy. I suppose Jane and Bingley have asked you to be her guardian?" He nodded toward Evelyn.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth.

"They're going to ask Darcy as well, are they not?" he continued.

"Yes."

"Lydia dearly wanted to be Evelyn's guardian."

"Then perhaps she should display some more maturity."

Wickham scowled, but Elizabeth was surprised when he replied, "Perhaps that is so."

It became quiet and Elizabeth looked down at Evelyn whose blue eyes were locked on her, as if she awaited Elizabeth's response. Elizabeth smiled at the baby and rocked her.

"I thought that you were outdoors with Charles and Darcy?" she asked eventually. There was no reason why she should not behave civilly.

"The weather did not agree with me so I returned. Lydia and Kitty went for separate walks and I believe that Jane is asleep, leaving you as the only person's company I could seek."

"Oh."

"You are not the Elizabeth I first met, so animated and filled with intelligent conversation."

"As you are not the Wickham I first met, with so much honesty and dignity." Wickham flinched and Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I believe it would be best if we left our characters out of this discussion," she said levelly.

"That would be quite difficult as a person's character is always present in a conversation. The very discussion of two people is based upon their character."

"Then I suppose we have nothing to discuss, as we are spun from two very different fibers," returned Elizabeth.

Wickham gave her a small smile before he walked past her to a portrait of Charles and Jane.

"They will be having a new one done soon, I suspect," he commented. "To add their little one. I wonder if they shall hire the same artist that did this one. Whoever it was did a wonderful job of capturing the sweetness and compassion of Jane's nature and Bingley's good humor."

Elizabeth turned to view the portrait of which he spoke, shifting Evelyn's weight to her other arm. Wickham was right, the artist had done an astounding job. She moved closer.

"He did do a fine impression of them," she agreed.

Wickham glanced to the portrait next to the one which they examined. Elizabeth followed his gaze. The portrait was one of two that had been done; the other hung in the gallery at Pemberley. It was of Elizabeth and Jane, shortly before Jane's marriage. Jane sat elegantly upon a stool, her rose tinted skirts spilling in waves of fabric about her. Her hair had been put up in a simply hairdo, leaving elegant tendrils to curl about her face. Elizabeth sat upon the floor, her palm upon Jane's lap and her head placed lightly upon her palm. Her blue tinted skirts flowed into Jane's. Elizabeth's hair was done in a similar style to that of Jane, but a curl of hair fell over her shoulder, interrupting the milkiness of her complexion.

"I daresay that it must have been done the same painter," said Wickham. "He did an equally fine job of conveying the keenness of your eyes, and the air of wit and vitality that surrounds you. Unfortunately, once more, the portrait can only portray but a well dressed shadow of your true beauty. "

Elizabeth found cheeks warming. "I thank you for such a kind compliment," she said.

"You are quite welcome."

Silence lapsed between them once more and Elizabeth found herself thinking that it was such a shame that such a charming man had such a terrible character. At times such as this, she almost pitied him for his marriage to Lydia.

"Lizzie?" She turned, this time to find Darcy in the doorway. He stiffened as he caught sight of the man who stood beside her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wickham," he said stiffly, his face carefully blank.

"Good afternoon, Darcy," returned Wickham. " I was just telling Lizzie how beautiful she was in this portrait."

Both Wickham and Elizabeth had observed the twitch in his lips when Wickham had referred to her as Lizzie. Elizabeth was disgusted. Wickham was doing his best to annoy her husband for no other reason than to prove to himself that he was not intimidated by Darcy.

"I asked that you call me Mrs. Darcy," Elizabeth said softly.

"I apologize, Mrs. Darcy," he said to her, though his gaze did not leave Darcy's.

The baby awoke from the daze she had drifted off into and began to cry. Elizabeth looked from Darcy to Wickham, not wanting to leave them alone. She bounced Evelyn gently, but the baby's cries only grew louder.

Evelyn left her no choice but to excuse herself.

When Elizabeth reached Jane's room, it was to find Mrs. Gardiner and a woman, who appeared to be slightly older than Charlotte, standing beside the bed.

"Lizzie, this is Ms. Ava Wells, Evelyn's nurse," said her aunt.

"I did not mean to bring your charge to you immediately after your arrival," said Elizabeth. "If you wish I will take care of her while you settle. I believe 'tis only a wet cloth that has upset her."

Ms. Wells shook her head and crossed to Elizabeth. "I do not mind taking care of her now. I apologize for such a late arrival." Elizabeth handed the baby over to the woman and immediately excused herself from the room, much to the surprise of Jane and Mrs. Gardiner.

She hurried back towards the gallery and nearly collided with Darcy in her rush. He smiled slightly upon seeing her, though he appeared slightly distracted.

"My dear, it really is not wise to walk so quickly without paying attention to where you are going?"

"Where is Wickham?"

"He left quite shortly after you. I daresay he did not find my company as pleasing as yours."

Elizabeth wondered just how unpleasing Wickham had found her husband's company but Darcy's expression told her clearly that that conversation had been closed.

"Evelyn's nurse has arrived," Elizabeth said, turning to walk in the same direction as Darcy.

"It will be a relief to Jane and Mrs. Gardiner," observed Darcy.

Elizabeth nodded. "Indeed."

He glanced at her. "Lizzie, there is something we must discuss but I believe it would be best to do so in our room."

"Of course," replied Elizabeth.

One of the maids had opened the windows of their bedroom. A cool breeze filtered in, making the curtains billow with each of its exhales and drawing them back to the window as it inhaled once more.

Darcy shut the door behind them and turned to face Elizabeth, pausing before he spoke. "Earlier today, Charles requested that we become Evelyn's guardians. While I would be honored to accept such a role in her life, I thought it best that we discuss it first, as it involves a decision on your part."

Elizabeth smiled. "Jane asked me, of course I would be honored to assume such a position. But why did you seem so concerned about asking me?"

Darcy walked over to a window and crossed his arms as he looked out. Elizabeth stood still, troubled yet intrigued by his actions.

"I was not sure how you would receive the news," he said finally. "How do you feel about us becoming Evelyn's guardians?"

Elizabeth's concern grew deeper. "Darcy, I told you that I would be honored. She's my first niece, the daughter of my dearest sister and your dearest friend."

"Is that all you feel, Lizzie? Truly?"

"Darcy, what is it?" she demanded, crossing the room to lay a hand upon his shoulder.

"I was worried that you might feel hurt at my acceptance," he said haltingly.

"Why?"

He turned to face her. "I thought that you might believe that by becoming Evelyn's guardian, I was attempting to fill the place of our own child."

Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder, gently rubbing his arm as his arms slid about her slight waist.

"Darcy, as I told Jane earlier, I am yet young. Who is to say that we will not have a child by this time next year? But for now, we must celebrate the birth of Jane and Charles' baby, Evelyn."

"Then we shall give Jane and Charles our acceptance with only joy?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, with only joy, my dear."

That evening Elizabeth told Jane that she and Darcy planned to leave for Pemberley in two days' time.

"Must you really go?" sighed Jane.

"Georgiana is still recovering and she has been alone for a few days."

Jane smiled. "I suppose I am only being selfish. Of course you must return home. You were away for quite some time, returning only to care for Georgiana. I assume Kitty will be leaving with you?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "She asked me to remain to be with you, but I believe it would be best if she returned with us."

Her older sister nodded. "I understand, dear. I shall miss her. She has changed so much."

"Indeed she has. I am quite impressed."

"She misses Georgiana, does she not?" asked Jane softly.

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I believe she does. She needs someone to talk to, but I believe she is waiting until we return to Pemberley to speak to either Georgiana or perhaps me."

"Be patient with her, Lizzie."

"I know. If there is one thing Kitty has taught me though, it has been patience."

Jane smiled playfully. "Perhaps it was good for you."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I did not say it wasn't." She looked to the clock. "Charles shall be up to see you soon. I think I should take my leave now."

"Good night, Lizzie."

"Good night, Jane."

Charles carried Jane downstair on the day that Elizabeth, Darcy, and Kitty departed. Wickham stood stiffly behind his wife as she bade Elizabeth and Darcy farewell. When she came to Kitty, she pursed her lips and stepped back, offering no farewell.

Kitty bit her lip. "Goodbye, Lydia," she said tentatively.

Lydia did not respond and Kitty's face crumpled. Darcy scowled but said nothing as Kitty moved on to bid Charles, Caroline, Jane, and Wickham goodbye. She tried once more to say goodbye to Lydia, but her sister refused to speak to her.

Elizabeth said her farewells and let Darcy help her into the waiting coach after Kitty. She looked back as they trundled off and waved to Jane until her sister disappeared around the bend. When she turned, she saw tears running freely down Kitty's cheeks and plopping unheaded onto her front. An involuntary whimper escaped her sister as she attempted to hold back a sob. Darcy politely looked away, as Elizabeth moved across the coach to comfort her sister.


	20. Chapter 20: Breathless

Elizabeth grasped Darcy's hand as he helped her from the carriage. A light drizzle had begun and grey clouds crowded above Pemberley, but to Elizabeth, no place had ever appeared more cheerful. The large front door opened before Kitty had descended from the carriage and Georgiana hurried out, immediately followed by Mrs. Reynolds.

"Darcy, Lizzie, Kitty, you've returned!" cried Georgiana as she wrapped her arms about Darcy.

"Georgiana Darcy, whatever do you mean, running out in the rain? You are not well yet, and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and Miss Bennet surely do not want to get wet as they exchange greetings!" scolded Mrs. Reynolds as she draped a shawl about Georgiana's shoulders.

"We shall have her inside in a moment," said Darcy, as he wrapped his arm about Georgiana and guided her into the house. Kitty followed closely behind, her head bowed against the rain. Mrs. Reynolds hurried after them, clucking after Georgiana.

Elizabeth watched as the carriage moved away towards the stables before she turned and stared out over the grounds of her home. Even in the mist and wetness it was beautiful. A few trees had begun to bud and what little she could see through the fog was green and lush. She had not realized how much she had missed Pemberley. She was impatient to walk its familiar paths and see which flowers had budded and which had yet to reveal themselves. Elizabeth sighed as an unacknowledged weight rose from her shoulders. She could not remember when it had settled there, but it was gone now, leaving her free to breathe deeply and sigh with contentment.

"You do not want to catch your death of cold," Darcy said. Elizabeth started, unaware that he had been standing beside her.

"It's so serene, so removed from the cares that weigh down the rest of the world," she murmured.

"I believe that was what my family sought to accomplish when they built it. Come, Lizzie. I cannot have you falling ill so shortly after Georgiana has recovered."

Gently, he took her elbow and guided her into their home, closing the door behind them.

Kitty and Georgiana had disappeared from the foyer, along with Mrs. Reynolds. Weariness had been creeping over her since she had climbed into the carriage at Blithebury and now she felt it fall about her. She leaned against Darcy.

"I am so tired," she sighed.

Darcy wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "It is no wonder; you have had little rest lately."

Elizabeth nodded and gasped slightly as he swept her feet out from under her, cradling her against him. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he started to the stairs. Her eyes drifted shut as his even steps carried them up the stairs. She felt herself drift off, even before he had reached the top.

Elizabeth awoke in the darkness. Carefully she extracted herself from Darcy's hold and climbed from the bed. She found that someone had considerately removed her shoes and clothing and somehow gotten her into her nightgown. She crept across the floor of their room, careful not to collide with any of the furniture and made her way to the door and slipped from the room.

She began down the corridor as her eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness. She remained in the center of the hallway to avoid colliding into the side tables within it. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and grasping the banister, she made her way down them. Her bare feet tingled as they met the cold, marble of the steps.

Eventually Elizabeth found herself at the kitchen. She was startled to see a dim light coming from the room. She pushed the door open to find Kitty, fully clothed, seated at the scrubbed table that rested in the corner, sipping a cup of tea.

"Lizzie! Whyever are you awake at this hour?" she exclaimed upon seeing her older sister.

"That was the question with which I was going to address you," replied Elizabeth.

Kitty rose. "Sit down while I make you a cup of tea." She rose and began to bustle about. Elizabeth sat at the table as Kitty had instructed, and watch as her sister went about the preparations of the tea. She was reminded of the many nights she and Jane had done the same at Longbourn.

"To reply to your question, Kitty, I only just awoke and had no desire to go back to sleep," said Elizabeth. "Was it the same for you?"

Kitty shook her head. "I never could go to sleep. I was—I was—I was simply not tired."

"Indeed," replied Elizabeth, though her voice contained a hint of skepticism over Kitty's explanation.

"You are not curious as to why I was crying in the carriage earlier?"

"It was always you and not I who enjoyed being fully aware of others' affairs."

Kitty chuckled. "You will make a wonderful mother, Lizzie. You always seem to know exactly what has happened, what to say, and how to make everything better. I am sure you are well aware of what occurred between Lydia and me."

Elizabeth made no reply.

"You overheard, did you not? At least a—a part of our—our argument."

"Kitty, I—," began Elizabeth.

"Good, then I shall not have to explain it to you."

A silence fell between them and Kitty finished making Elizabeth's tea. She placed it before Elizabeth and turned to leave.

"Good night, Lizzie."

"I thought—,"

"There is nothing more to discuss," said Kitty softly and she disappeared through the door. Elizabeth heard her footsteps grow fainter and then disappear. She felt the urge to go after her sister, but a part of her held her to her seat. It was not time for Kitty to discuss what had happened. Perhaps there would never be a time for Kitty to discuss what had occurred in between herself and Lydia. Elizabeth knew that the love and closeness that had existed between her two sisters had diminished. They would love one another, for they remained sisters. But the love that now existed between them was the commonality of once having been inseparable, the memory of once having thought that they would never be parted from one another.

Elizabeth sighed and took a sip of her tea before setting down her cup and burying her head in her arms upon the table as a wave of guilt rushed over her. She was partially responsible for wrenching her two youngest sisters apart.

"Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth's eyes blinked open and she jolted up, disoriented by her surroundings. She realized that she was in the kitchen. The candle that Kitty had lit had burned itself out and the wax had spilled over the holder and pooled onto the table.

Mrs. Reynolds helped Elizabeth to stand.

"Did you and Mr. Darcy have an argument?" asked Mrs. Reynolds. "It was very ungentlemanly of him to make you sleep in the kitchen."

In her lethargy, Elizabeth was startled by the forwardness of the housekeeper's question. It took her a few moments to realize that the woman was only jesting.

"It was not quite as bad as the time he made me sleep on the roof," she said.

Mrs. Reynolds laughed.

"I believe I shall slip up to my room before everyone is awake. I have no desire to be seen in my nightclothes."

"You best hurry."

Elizabeth smiled and left the kitchen. Returning to her bedroom, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Mrs. Reynolds had prepared a bath for her. After she had bathed, Elizabeth dressed and found Darcy to still be asleep.

It was her every intention to slip back out past him, yet his countenance drew her to his side. The serenity that had spread across his features, the slight downturn of his lips, the way his hair curled over his forehead entranced her. Elizabeth's lips turned upward as a reflection of Darcy's peacefulness spread over her own face. He stirred and she backed away quickly. His eyes opened and their eyes met.

"Lizzie," he breathed, a broad smile spreading across his face.

Elizabeth felt heat rise to her face. "Darcy, I was just on my way out. I believe Kitty will not be joining us for breakfast and Georgiana is to remain in her room. I suppose that leaves only us. So there is no need for you to hurry."

Darcy chuckled as Elizabeth hurried from the room.

She was seated at the dining table when he entered the dining chamber, fully dressed.

"Good morning, Lizzie. You fled our bedchamber rather abruptly earlier; I did not have a chance to greet you."

"Good morning, Darcy," replied Elizabeth as he took his seat. He began to serve himself and Elizabeth followed suit.

"Mrs. Reynolds told me that you elected to sleep in the kitchen. Was my company not good enough for you, Mrs. Darcy?" His eyes twinkled in a playful way which Elizabeth had not seen in a long while. Just as she had not realized how much she had missed Pemberley, she had not realized how much she missed this Darcy.

"A man who snores as loud as you can hardly be considered good company," replied Elizabeth.

"I do not snore." Though his voice was light, there was a hint of indignation present in his tone.

Elizabeth chuckled. "No you don't, not usually at least."

Darcy arched an eyebrow.

"Dearest, you snore when you are greatly fatigued."

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as his eyes grew brighter. Elizabeth crimsoned at his implication.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe this is an inappropriate conversation to continue during our meal," she said firmly. "You know exactly what I meant."

He chuckled. "Have I mortified you, Elizabeth?"

"Fitzwilliam, if you do not cease, you will be dining alone."

"Then I shall discontinue, for I would miss the presence of your beauty too greatly."

Elizabeth attempted to prevent her smile, but it was in vain.

Mrs. Reynolds appeared in the archway and waited for Darcy or Elizabeth to acknowledge her. Darcy looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Yes?"

"Miss Georgiana would like to see Mrs. Darcy after breakfast," said the woman as she curtsied.

"Does my own sister wish not to see me? My dear, Mrs. Reynolds, please excuse me while I go to speak with my sister."

Mrs. Reynolds watched as Darcy left the room. "He is in a wonderful humor today," she commented to Elizabeth.

"Indeed. Do you know what initiated it?"

The older woman looked baffled. "I thought that perhaps you might know better."

As the final chill of winter was swept away by the warmth of spring, Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Kitty began to spend an increasing amount of time outdoors, enjoying the many paths of the garden. Elizabeth and Darcy also found the gardens to be a wonderful retreat and frequently strolled through them in the light of the fading day.

Within a month, Elizabeth and Darcy returned to Blithebury for Evelyn's christening with Kitty and Georgiana, who had fully regained her health. Elizabeth was dismayed to discover that not only were Lydia and Wickham still visiting, but the rest of her family had arrived. Her dismay was somewhat alleviated by the presence of her Aunt Mari and Uncle Gardiner and their children as well as Charlotte and William. William, remembering Elizabeth as the woman who had rescued him from the attic, attached himself to her.

"Why do we not bring out the cards," suggested Charles as supper concluded one evening.

Mrs. Bennet clapped her hands. "Yes, yes of course. And Caroline may play for us! She does play exceptionally well, does she not, Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet examined the glass he held in his hand, pretending as if he had not heard his wife.

"Does he not?" Mrs. Bennet asked once more, slightly louder. "His hearing is not what it used to be," she explained to the table.

Elizabeth, Jane, and Kitty blushed at their parents' behavior.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet. Exceptionally well."

Charles rose. "Are you in for a game Darcy?"

"I must give my regrets but I had planned an excursion of the gardens."

Charles grinned. "Very well, but I call you for a game of billiards tomorrow."

Darcy returned his smile. "That is agreeable." He rose and helped Elizabeth from her seat.

"Are you well?" he murmured as she stood. "You are pale."

"I believe I rose too quickly. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." She stood still for a moment, attempting to shake her dizziness.

"Would you like to sit down again?"

"No, I—Oh!" She reached for the chair and missed as Darcy disappeared and she felt herself begin to fall and then she was aware no more.

Something cool and damp rested upon her forehead. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and was startled to see the ceiling above her. She attempted to sit up, but someone gently pushed her back down and she closed her eyes again.

"You fainted, Lizzie!" The voice belonged to Lydia

"She gave me quite a fright. Lizzie has never had fainting spells! Oh dear, my fan. Where did I place my fan? I feel as if I shall faint too!"

"Come Mother, you should sit down." Mary was speaking, but her voice was growing fainter.

"Is she conscious?" Her father spoke.

"Yes." Darcy. "Lizzie, Elizabeth?"

She opened her eyes. "Darcy? I—I don't know what happened."

"Quiet. Everything is fine." He smoothed her hair away from her face. "Come."

Elizabeth felt herself being carefully lifted from the floor and carried from the room.

Darcy carried her up the stairs and to their guestroom. Somehow Elizabeth knew that Jane and Kitty followed him and when he set her on the bed, she saw Jane in the doorway.

"We'll take of her, Darcy."

Darcy hesitated, unwilling to leave Elizabeth.

"I believe she needs some water," added Kitty.

Darcy nodded and with one last glance at Elizabeth, he left, not attempting to argue that one of the servants could have easily provided water. Jane shut the door behind him and she and Kitty came to Elizabeth's sides, helping her to sit up.

"I told Martha she had tightened Lizzie's stays too tightly," said Kitty as she and Jane began to undo Elizabeth's clothing.

"I don't believe it was that," Elizabeth said softly. "I may just be tired."

"Yes, in which case you must rest," said Jane.

"My husband is fully capable of taking care of me," said Elizabeth. "He—," she had forgotten that Kitty remained in the room.

"—has been anxious about you all week. He needed some time alone," said Jane. She glanced toward Kitty.

"There is no need for two of us to care for Lizzie. I shall be downstairs should you need me." Kitty hurried from the chamber, leaving her two eldest sisters alone.

"Anxious about me all week. Whatever for?" asked Elizabeth.

"With Evelyn's christening, the strain of the past two months on you with Georgiana's illness and Evelyn's birth. He also knows what you are enduring with Kitty and Lydia."

"So my husband talks to you more than he does me?" demanded Elizabeth.

"No, dear. He spoke to me and requested that Kitty and Georgiana remain with me. He wanted to be sure Charles and I were willing before he proposed the idea to you. He believes you require a respite and honestly, after this evening, I am convinced in his favor."

Jane helped Elizabeth into a nightgown and set her clothing aside.

"Jane, you have Evelyn and Kitty is—,"

"Lizzie, we agreed on six months with Kitty each. It will be only a few weeks shorter."

"I suppose, if you do not mind."

Jane began to undo Elizabeth's hair. "Of course not."

A knock came at the door.

"Lizzie?"

"Come in."

Darcy entered, carrying a pitcher, which he set on a side table. He poured a cup of water and brought it to Elizabeth.

Jane smiled and excuse herself, claiming she had guests to attend downstairs. She carefully shut the door behind her.

"Are you feeling better?" Darcy asked gently as Elizabeth carefully sipped the water and returned the cup to him. He set it back on the side table and went to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms about her.

"Jane told me of your proposal."

She felt his chuckle rise and smiled as it came out, soft and comforting.

"I see secrets are never kept well between close sisters."

Elizabeth smiled. "I suppose not."

"Are you angry with me? For not discussing it with you first?"

She shook her head. "No."

He stroked her hair gently and it was not long before she fell asleep against him.

After Elizabeth had three more fainting spells, Darcy deemed that it was time for them to return to Pemberley.

Elizabeth gazed out of the coach window as they trundled across the monotonous, though somehow enthralling, English countryside. Usually she delighted in either the occasional spotting of a town or an engaging conversation with Darcy, but this day she derived no pleasure from either. She felt her stomach jolt with each jerk of the coach and she remained silent, desiring only that her breakfast stay in its place. Darcy watched her, concern deepening lines in his forehead.

"Are you unwell, Lizzie?"

"I feel slightly queasy. Perhaps I am hungry; I hardly ate breakfast."

Darcy nodded. "We shall stop for dinner. Mrs. Lane prepared a wonderful basket." He signaled for the coach to stop and he helped Elizabeth out. Their coachman, Lon, took his meal a short distance away from the Darcys, out of their sight.

Elizabeth found a space in the grove of trees where they had stopped and spread out a cloth and unpacked the basket. She watched as Darcy ate, eating only a little herself. The food did nothing to stem her queasiness and in fact augmented it. When Darcy had finished, she began to wrap up what remained of their dinner. A rush of nausea passed through her stomach.

"I shall return shortly. I must relieve myself." Elizabeth hurried away from their picnic and dropped before a bush as her stomach rejected all that she had just eaten.

"Lizzie?"

She heard Darcy approach behind her and felt her cheeks warm.

"Lizzie!"

Elizabeth stood and turned, careful to avoid her mess.

"May we just go home?" she asked without looking at him. For a moment he seemed startled and she thought he would protest but then he nodded and took her hand.

"I will get you some water to rinse your mouth out," was all he said, for which she was thankful.

Elizabeth ate a light supper that evening and retired to bed early.

Mrs. Reynolds arrived with a cup of tea.

"Mr. Darcy told me you were unwell this afternoon due to the coach ride."

Elizabeth nodded and accepted the tea gratefully. As she sipped it, Mrs. Reynolds bustled about the room, straightening pillows and brushing away invisible dust.

When Elizabeth had finished, the older woman took the cup and extinguished the lights. Elizabeth sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The episodes of illness extended to occasional headaches and eventually she was able to discern the cause. It was not until a short while later that anyone else became aware of her discovery.

Elizabeth was practicing a new song on the pianoforte as one of the servants dusted about the room. Darcy had departed for the day to take care of some business he had to attend to and she was enjoying her solitude. The windows were open to the breeze, but despite the air, Elizabeth could not help but feel the constriction of her corset. After a few moments of attempting to play the piece, to no avail she rose to ask Hannah, the servant girl, if she had replaced the water in the vase of flowers. The effort to speak was too great for Elizabeth as she tried to draw in breath. The last thing she heard was the shattering of glass and a scream.

"Mrs. Darcy, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slowly raised her eyelids. Her head pounded unpleasantly. Mrs. Reynolds knelt over her, applying a wet cloth to her forehead.

"Is everything fine?" Elizabeth asked, feeling slightly breathless.

Mrs. Reynolds smiled thinly. "You startled poor Hannah when you lost consciousness; that is all."

Elizabeth sat up slowly, the effort leaving her breathless.

"Would you help me upstairs, please? I would hate for Darcy to see me like this."

With Mrs. Reynolds and Hannah's assistance, Elizabeth was able to return to her room where she sank into a chair, endeavoring to regain her breath.

When Hannah had departed, Elizabeth buried her face in her hands.

"I suppose Darcy is correct; I should have seen the doctor when this sickness first began."

Mrs. Reynolds pursed her lips, settling her arms across her bosom. "Indeed."

Elizabeth cringed at the woman's tone. "Will you help me from this gown, please? It's so tight I wonder how I got it on." She wearily pushed herself from the chair.

Mrs. Reynolds sighed and began to undo the gown and then Elizabeth's corset. Elizabeth sighed with relief and sank back into the chair in only her undergarments and loose corset.

The older woman frowned in disapproval and handed Elizabeth a light dressing gown. "It is not proper for a young woman to lounge about in her undergarments."

Elizabeth blushed. "I suppose you are correct." She stood to draw on the garment. When she glanced to Mrs. Reynolds, she was startled discern an expression of contemplation on the older woman's face.

"Elizabeth, are you in the family way?" she asked bluntly.

Elizabeth felt herself become frozen and her mouth drain of liquid. Silence spanned between them as Elizabeth sought to find the proper words.

"How long have you known, or guessed?" asked Mrs. Reynolds.

Elizabeth crimsoned, appalled at the other woman's abruptness.

"When I—I," she swallowed and wet her lips, "when I missed my cycle. Then I began to realize what my illness was. I—I haven't told anyone, I didn't tell anyone, because I was afraid I was jumping to conclusions. I did not want to raise my hopes and least of all Darcy's."

"What are you going to do now?"

Elizabeth sighed and went to the window, looking out over the gardens as she crossed her arms over her middle. "I think of a way to tell him."

Mrs. Reynolds nodded and turned to leave but Elizabeth called her back. "Please don't give any hints or tell Mr. Darcy."

The woman's lips quirked. "I won't, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth remained at the window long after Mrs. Reynolds had departed; planning a way of telling her husband that she was, at last, with child.

Elizabeth carefully set her napkin beside her supper plate. At long last she was able to maintain a substantial meal. She had felt Darcy's eyes on her throughout the entire meal. She turned to him and was taken aback to see how solemn his expression appeared.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" he asked.

"It is early still," ventured Elizabeth.

"You've been looking tired lately," he replied.

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose we should." She smiled at him. "You need not retire with me though."

Darcy smiled tightly. "I've missed you lately."

She was taken aback. "Missed me? But I'm here."

He did nothing but offer her his hand. She rose and they proceeded to their bedroom in a strange, contemplative silence.

Darcy shut the door behind them, turning the key in the lock. He turned to look at her, his eyes tired and hurt.

"What's wrong Lizzie? Why will you not speak to me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Wait outside on the balcony for me, please."

Darcy arched an eyebrow but did not protest her response. She waited until he was outside before she undressed with some difficulty. Finally, she pulled on a nightgown and a dressing robe and joined him outside.

"We have been distant from one another lately, haven't we?" she asked.

He nodded. In the illumination from the room, she could see that his knuckles were white where he gripped the railing.

She sighed and leaned against him, though he attempted no action to enfold her within his arms.

"I tried to wait until the same date that I first came to Pemberley, when I first felt a connection to you. The time when this very view of the water reminded exactly of the owner of this property, honest with no pretenses, and yet so full swollen, as you had been so swollen with pride. The day I came to Pemberley was the day I began to realize the truth—that I was falling in love with you."

He looked down at her and she sighed and took his hand and placed it over her middle. "I wanted to wait because on that day, you would have discovered, just as I had two years previously, a growing connection between us—one that will eventually bring us even closer together."

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy as she felt his hand quiver on her middle and she could not help but smile at his expression of disbelief.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "It seems as if I waited forever to tell you this Darcy, but I wanted to be sure, just as you wanted to be sure when you waited to propose to me the second time. I wanted to be certain that I could truly tell you that I am forever committed to you and that I am with child."


	21. Chapter 21: Happenings

Elizabeth lay in the darkness, curled into the curve of Darcy's body. His arm lay lightly across her middle and his head rested against hers.

"Are you happy, Lizzie?" he asked softly as his arms tightened about her.

Elizabeth breathed deeply and sighed contentedly. "How could I not be, Fitzwilliam?"

"I only wanted to be certain."

She smiled as he rubbed her middle. "I believe you are content as well?"

"There are few times when I can remember being happier than I am at this moment. Perhaps the day that you agreed to marry me. I could hardly ask your father for your hand."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You are the most composed man in my acquaintance."

"I could present you with several instances within our acquaintance in which I was far from composed. Shall I remind you of my first proposal to you?"

"I only credit the second one."

"Then you are kind."

"Perhaps that is so. Or perhaps I would like to spare myself the memory of my prejudice and incivility."

Darcy laughed softly and fingered her loose curls. "You had every right to say what you did."

"At least one of us may feel that way," she replied ruefully.

His lips pressed gently against the crown of her head. "I am going to write to my aunt, to tell her of our news," he murmured.

"Truly?" Elizabeth turned on her side to face him, though she found his features blurred and hard to discern in the darkness.

"It is time that I repair relations with my aunt. I shall also write to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam; he is eager to visit Pemberley."

"He is a delightful man." Elizabeth smiled.

"Then perhaps I should call off such a visit. I would detest having my young wife leave me for my cousin. Do not think that I have not noticed that he flirts with you whenever he may."

"You are terrible to believe I would leave you," retorted Elizabeth lightly. "To begin with, you are far handsomer."

"Is that my only attribute that strikes you?"

"I don't believe I need increase your ego any further than where it currently stands."

He chuckled before his lips met hers. When they broke apart, she felt his lips smile against hers. "I do not want to fatigue myself. My snoring may keep you awake and you require your rest."

"You are incorrigible," Elizabeth muttered before their lips met again.

The next afternoon, Elizabeth and Darcy rode into town to post Darcy's letters. Elizabeth parted from Darcy to call upon the seamstress and have the measurements of the dresses she had ordered altered. As she was finishing, Mrs. Brighton stepped through the door. The elderly widow lived on a large estate in the opposite direction of Pemberley. Elizabeth had frequently visited the widow the previous summer, soon after she had become comfortable riding a horse. The last time that the two women had encountered one another was at Elizabeth's Christmas ball.

Elizabeth smiled. "How do you do, Mrs. Brighton?"

"Very well, very well, Mrs. Darcy. How is Mr. Darcy?"

"He is very well, thank you."

"And yourself?"

"I am doing well."

"How is Georgiana?"

"She was ill at the beginning of the spring but she has recovered. She is currently visiting with my older sister, Jane."

"I am sorry to hear of Georgiana's illness! I am glad she has recovered. And Jane, the dear! How is she? I have heard that Mr. and Mrs. Bingley have a new little one!"

"Yes, a girl, Evelyn."

"How wonderful!" Mrs. Brighton beamed. "Now, dear, I mustn't delay you, but do come visit when you have an opportunity."

"And the same goes towards you. I would be delighted to receive you at Pemberley."

The women bade one another farewell and Elizabeth proceeded to the doorway. Darcy was not waiting for her. She turned, contemplating returning to the back of the shop but then changed her mind and decided to wait just outside the doorway, in the warm day, for him.

She turned and stepped forward and collided with someone. Elizabeth stumbled back. A strong hand grasped her elbow and steadied her.

"Miss, I apologize. I should have been watching where I was going."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked up into the face of a tall young man with earnest green eyes. His own cheeks were crimsoned with embarrassment. He apologized again and asked if she were well.

"Yes, yes, sir, thank you. I am as much at fault, I was not attentive to where I was walking," said Elizabeth.

The young man smiled slightly. "My grandmother and mother despair of my clumsiness."

Elizabeth reddened further. "It was not entirely your fault."

"May I escort you somewhere while I await my grandmother?"

Elizabeth swallowed. "I am waiting for my husband. It is best that I wait here."

The young man flushed. "I apologize once more. I did not—I—."

She smiled. "Do not worry."

He returned her smile. "I do not believe I introduced myself. I am Mrs. Brighton's grandson, Henry Brighton."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "You are her grandson, Lord Brighton?"

Lord Brighton smiled. "I prefer to omit the title."

Elizabeth curtsied. "I am Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

He nodded. "My grandmother speaks very highly of you."

"I am honored. She is a very respect worthy woman."

Lord Brighton bowed. "I am as honored to make your acquaintance, as I have heard only good of you and your husband. I should like to meet him."

Elizabeth smiled. "He comes now." Darcy stepped into the shop. Elizabeth went to him and laid a hand upon his arm.

Lord Brighton bowed. "I am Henry Brighton. I am honored to make the acquaintance of such a prestigious man."

Darcy bowed. "May I say the same of you? I am Fitzwilliam Darcy and this is my wife, Elizabeth. But I believe you two have met."

"Indeed," agreed Lord Brighton.

They conversed for a few moments more before Darcy tipped his hat to the young Lord. "You are welcome to visit Pemberley whenever you may be unoccupied. My wife and I would be glad to receive you."

Lord Brighton smiled. "I appreciate such an invitation."

Elizabeth and Darcy smiled as they parted from the young man. Stepping in to the bright day, Elizabeth blinked against the brightness of the sunlight.

"Are you well?" asked Darcy as Elizabeth paused.

"It is so bright."

He waited until her eyes had adjusted and then they began down the street to their carriage. Once settled inside, Darcy handed her a letter.

"It is from Jane. It arrived two days ago."

Eagerly Elizabeth accepted the envelope and broke the seal.

My Dearest Sister,

I pray that this letter finds you well. I received your last letter just this morning. Kitty and Georgiana send you their regards. Evelyn is growing ever so quickly and is becoming prettier by the day! Lydia and Wickham have departed and though I dread to say such of my sister, I am relieved. Kitty was not quite herself with Lydia about. I assume that you have come to the conclusion to which I have come: Kitty and Lydia will forever remain distant. I weep to see my sister despondent at the loss of a person so close to her. But she shall recover in time. Kitty has found a new beau by the name of Thomas Gibson. He appears very attentive to Kitty and possesses a well mannered disposition. He delights Caroline, Georgiana, Charles, and me. We met him at a recent ball. Kitty spent the entire evening speaking with him. But I have enclosed a letter from her with envelope and I shall her to explain to the details which she wishes to divulge. Georgiana has also requested to return to Pemberley. If you are feeling better since you departed a little over a month ago, I believe Georgiana would be delighted to be with you and Darcy again. Kitty, of course, would like to remain here as long as Mr. Gibson remains and she is welcome. Perhaps it would be best if you sent Darcy to fetch Georgiana as Charles will be departing for business in a few days time. Father sent me a letter (in which he mentioned he had sent one to you) requesting us to come visit him at Longbourn. I believe I shall wait until the end of the summer to go, when Evelyn is a bit older and settled…

Your's, very sincerely,

J. Bingley

Elizabeth reread Jane's letter several times before she read Kitty's letter, which spoke frequently of a certain Mr. Gibson. She finally refolded them and slipped them back into the envelope.

Darcy had waited patiently for her to finish. "Is there any news?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Georgiana would like to return home, but Jane wanted to know if you would be able to retrieve her as Charles is leaving to attend to business. Kitty found a beau by the name of Thomas Gibson. I was—I was wondering if you could look into the background of this young man. I trust Kitty, only she has been through so much lately with Lydia I just—I just want to be sure."

"Of course, my dear. Is there anything else?"

"My father would like Jane and me to visit him at Longbourn. Jane speaks of going at the end of the summer."

"Shall you go?"

Elizabeth sighed and gazed out the window. "I am not certain. I told my father at Christmas that I would but," she gestured towards her middle, "I am not sure if I shall be capable of such a journey. I do not want to make any commitments. I miss my father, but," she trailed off.

"I understand, Lizzie, and I am sure he shall."

"I hope so. Will you be fetching Georgiana then?"

"I believe I will leave in two days time and stay for a day or two before returning."

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Very well."

"You look tired and pale, Lizzie. Are you certain you are not ill?" Darcy frowned with concern.

She shook her head. "Yes. It is only that I have not slept well for the past few nights. Do not worry about me."

Darcy smiled thinly. "How can I help it?"

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against him and he pulled her closer. She drifted off to sleep without answering his question.

Two mornings later, Elizabeth awoke to the sound of someone moving about. Her eyes blinked open to darkness and she realized that the sun had not yet risen.

"Darcy?" she murmured into the darkness.

"Did I wake you, Elizabeth?" he asked softly.

He appeared above her and she felt his weight settle upon the edge of the bed beside her.

She shook her head. "No," she muttered.

Darcy leaned over and kissed her. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye Darcy."

He rose and hurried from the room. Elizabeth waited until his footfalls had disappeared before she climbed from the bed and drew her dressing gown about her. She crept from the room and down the corridor to a window. She waited a few moments before she saw Darcy emerged and climb into the carriage which stood waiting. She waved slightly as it lurched and then started off, carrying her husband away.

Elizabeth sighed and returned to their bedchamber. She climbed into Darcy's side of the bed and settled into the depression of his form. She pulled the covers about her and slipped into sleep again, still wrapped in her dressing gown.

She awoke later that morning and was startled to have slept for so long. She took breakfast in her bedroom and prepared for the day with the help of one of the servant girls. She spent the remainder of the day, indulging in her books, reading from a French grammar book, and practicing the pianoforte.

The next afternoon Elizabeth was playing the pianoforte. Just as she was wearying of it, the great knocker sounded throughout the first floor. Elizabeth rose and went to see who called. Rensler was opening the door as she entered the foyer.

She watched from the shadows as he opened the door further and bowed in Mrs. Brighton and her grandson.

"Good morning, Madam and sir."

"Good morning," replied Mrs. Brighton. "We were passing and my grandson expressed interest in viewing Pemberley. I was only wondering if Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were home."

Elizabeth emerged and strode forward, just as Mrs. Reynolds appeared.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brighton, Lord Brighton," said Elizabeth. "I apologize for my appearance, but I was not expecting visitors this morning."

"I regret stopping by unannounced, but Henry simply wanted to tour the house and grounds. If you are unable to receive us, I understand."

Elizabeth smiled. "I would be happy to—,"

"Ask me to give you a tour," said Mrs. Reynolds, hurrying forward to curtsy.

Elizabeth was startled but she attempted to maintain her calm expression. "Why do you not come in and take a seat in the parlor," she said to Mrs. Brighton and her grandson. "I shall be only a moment."

She indicated for Rensler to lead them to the parlor. When Elizabeth and Mrs. Reynolds were alone, Elizabeth frowned.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I do not appreciate you interrupting me in front of my guests."

The woman set her arms upon her hips. "I am sorry for interrupting you, Mrs. Darcy, but I will not allow you to walk all about Pemberley giving a tour."

"Why ever not? I am fully capable."

"You tire easily and I will not have anything happen to you while you are under my watch."

Elizabeth's frown deepened. "You are not under Darcy's instruction, are you?"

The woman's silence provided an answer to Elizabeth's question.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mrs. Reynolds, I shall be fine. Darcy need not know anyway."

"Absolutely not, I will not allow anything to happen to you; he would never forgive me."

Elizabeth became exasperated. "I have walked about Pemberley countless times. I shall be perfectly fine."

"I cannot allow you to do so, Mrs. Darcy. I shall give them the tour and then you may entertain them however you wish but I will not let you go gallivanting about these grounds in your condition."

Elizabeth could see that the woman would not budge and that this was one of the times when, though her's was a stubborn nature, it was best to give in.

"Very well, Mrs. Reynolds. But I shall be speaking to Mr. Darcy when he returns. I will not be held prisoner in my own home."

"You may do that, but I know for now what my instructions are." Mrs. Reynolds started off down the corridor and despite Elizabeth's vexation, she could not help but feel affection for the woman.

Elizabeth hurried after Mrs. Reynolds but she need not have for Mrs. Reynolds had stopped outside the door of the parlor. Elizabeth passed one last glare at the woman before she put on a smile and entered the parlor where Mrs. Brighton sat in an armchair and Lord Brighton stood at a window, looking over the grounds. Both turned when she entered.

"I have arranged for my housekeeper to give you a tour of the house and the grounds. She is far more knowledgeable than I and I am sure you shall enjoy the anecdotes she can provide you with." Mrs. Reynolds appeared in the doorway.

Mrs. Brighton rose. "I am sorry for interrupting you, Elizabeth. I should not have."

"No, not at all, Mrs. Brighton. We are happy to welcome you to Pemberley, you and Lord Brighton."

The young man spoke up. "It is Henry, please, or just Mr. Brighton."

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well then, Mr. Brighton. If you would just follow my housekeeper, she shall show you about."

Not to be entirely submissive to Mrs. Reynolds, nor Darcy's command, Elizabeth followed her guests about the house, adding personal anecdotes to the housekeeper's tour. When they came to the art gallery, Lord Brighton caught sight of the portrait of Jane and Elizabeth.

"It is a most attractive likeness," he announced, a smile appearing upon his face. Somehow his compliment of the portrait reached far deeper than Wickham's ever had and Elizabeth thanked him with reddened cheeks.

He gazed at the portrait that hung beside it. "Who is that young woman?"

Elizabeth beamed. "That is Mr. Darcy's sister, Miss Darcy."

"She is very elegant and handsome."

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth in agreement, gazing at the portrait. "She is a delightful young woman. I love her dearly."

Mrs. Brighton particularly favored the painting of Darcy and Elizabeth, completed shortly after their marriage.

When Mrs. Reynolds led the Brightons outside, Elizabeth retired to the parlor and called for Rensler, requesting refreshments when they returned. She picked up her French grammar book while she waited.

She had lost track of the time when she heard the door open once more. She hid the book in the corner desk and went to the foyer to greet her returning guests.

Elizabeth was surprised to see Darcy and Georgiana.

"Welcome home! But Darcy, I thought—,"

He smiled sheepishly. "Georgiana did not mind leaving early."

Elizabeth embraced Georgiana. "How are you dear?"

"Very well."

Elizabeth smiled. "Why do you not go upstairs and freshen up?"

Georgiana sensed that Elizabeth wanted to be alone with Darcy and departed without complaint.

Elizabeth led Darcy back to the parlor, closing the doors behind them.

"I thought you were returning tomorrow," she said.

"I was, but, I was worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"I am perfectly fine," retorted Elizabeth.

Darcy frowned. "I met Rensler. He told me you were going to give Mrs. Brighton a tour of the premises."

"I was, but apparently you instructed Mrs. Reynolds to prevent me from exerting myself." She spoke more sharply than she intended to and bit her lip.

Elizabeth was startled to see Darcy's face fall and his shoulders slump.

"I am sorry Elizabeth; I should not have done it. But I was so worried, leaving you by yourself in your condition."

She went to him and slid her arms about him. He rested his chin on her head. "Darcy, I am not a porcelain doll, I will not break at the slightest movement. I appreciate your concern but I am truly fine. You need not worry about me."

Elizabeth felt him chuckle softly. "Yes, my dear. I am sorry, but I must confess that whether you are with or without child I cannot help but miss you when I am away."

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder," Elizabeth replied, unable to help but smile.

"Actually, the true reason I left early was because Jane was expecting guests today and we both felt it would be imprudent for me to be present when they arrived. It would seem unseemly for me to be there alone with Jane and Kitty."

Elizabeth nodded and grinned up at him. "I am glad you consider my sisters' decency as you have none yourself."

He grinned back. "No I don't," he replied as his lips met hers, teasing. When their lips broke apart Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Are you attempting to prove my point?"

"Perhaps, but as I you have acknowledged my lack of decency and I have acknowledged it, is it not now, then, considered fact and therefore has no need of proof?"

"You think you are quite astute."

"Indeed, I do," he replied with a grin."

"What if I told you that kiss was quite meek by your usual standards."

"Then I would do this." He captured her lips as his hands slid suggestively down her sides.

Suddenly they broke the kiss, gasping at the passion that had ignited so quickly between them.

Darcy coloured deeply. "I am sorry. This is not the proper place for such a display."

Elizabeth felt that her cheeks were even redder than his. "No, no, not at all." She smoothed her dress carefully.

Elizabeth jumped slightly as they heard the door open behind them. Both turned to see Georgiana enter, dressed in a fresh gown. Upon seeing the expressions on her brother and sister-in-law's faces, she herself blushed.

"Is it not a bit warm in here?" she asked, gliding to a window and pushing it open. She opened a second one and a third as Darcy and Elizabeth watched. Finally Elizabeth helped her and when all the windows had been opened, she breathed in deeply.

"The breeze is wonderful," she sighed. "It smells like spring, does it not Georgiana?"

Georgiana smiled happily. "Yes, it does."

At that moment, Mrs. Reynolds appeared in the doorway. For a moment she appeared surprised at Darcy and Georgiana's presence but then her surprise melted away and she smiled.

She curtsied Mrs. Brighton and Lord Brighton into the room. "I shall leave you now," she said, excusing herself.

Darcy smiled. "Welcome to Pemberley. Mrs. Brighton, Lord Brighton, this is my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy and Georgiana, this is Mrs. Brighton and her grandson, Lord Brighton."

Georgiana stepped forward and curtsied. "I am pleased to meet you," she said softly.

Her eyes widened as Lord Brighton stepped forward, bowed, and placed a kiss upon her hand.

"It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," he said quietly, as if his words meant only for her ears.

Georgiana blushed deeply. "Thank you," she murmured as their eyes met for a brief moment.

Elizabeth's gaze lighted upon Mrs. Brighton and she was startled to see that the woman wore a very self-satisfied expression. She looked to Darcy and saw her own surprise mirrored upon his visage.


	22. Chapter 22:Georgiana's Admirer

Three weeks later, Elizabeth and Georgiana were seated in the parlor. Elizabeth was carefully embroidering a baby blanket as Georgiana practiced a song upon her pianoforte.

Elizabeth looked up from her sewing. "Is that a new piece?"

Georgiana shook her head and sighed, letting her fingers rest as she looked at Elizabeth. "New in the sense that I have recently heard it, but not new by the standards of time. It is by an Austrian composer by the name of Mozart who died some years ago. I heard it at a dance I attended while staying with Jane. It is truly beautiful when played correctly but I cannot seem to play it so."

Elizabeth smiled. "I am sure you shall accomplish it soon."

Georgiana returned her smile. "Thank you. Is that another blanket for Evelyn?"

Elizabeth glanced at the fabric in her hands, hesitating. "This? Why it is just a piece I've decided to work on. My embroidery skills were never very accomplished and I suppose it is time I improve them." She felt terrible for her fib but she and Darcy had not yet discussed when her condition would be revealed and she did not want to be held responsible for ruining any surprises.

Elizabeth knew from Georgiana's expression that she had observed her discomfiture but refrained from pressing the subject. She was relieved when Darcy entered the room, carrying what appeared to be an invitation.

"I believe you made quite an impression upon Lord Brighton," he commented dryly.

"Whom? Elizabeth?" asked Georgiana, turning to her brother.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you are correct sister. He has been quite solicitous toward my wife, has he not?"

Elizabeth exhaled. "Darcy, you know very well he is only being polite."

"You were quite acquainted at the seamstress's shop. And has he not visited several times over the course of the past three weeks."

She blushed. "There are others who live here beside me." Georgiana blushed deeply at the statement. "At the seamstress's shop he thought I was an unescorted lady."

"Something had to give him such an impression."

"Yes, that my husband was not there to greet me when I was finished," she retorted.

Darcy fell silent as a sheepish grin tugged at his lips. Elizabeth could tell that he hid something. Curiosity tugged upon the hem of her mind, but she knew not to question him.

"Is that an invitation?" asked Georgiana when no one spoke.

Darcy nodded. "To a ball, within the next week."

Georgiana smiled. "May we attend it, brother?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Why I thought you might make the decision, my sister, as it seems this invitation was meant for you."

"How do you mean?"

Elizabeth then saw that he held two invitations. She felt her eyes crinkle with mirth as Georgiana blushed deeply. "I have received my own invitation?"

Darcy nodded solemnly. "Indeed you have."

"May I reply yes?" asked Georgiana softly.

"You may reply however you may so choose," replied Darcy. As Georgiana rose and hurried from the room, clutching the invitation to her breast, Elizabeth observed his shoulders sag and his playful mood dissipate. She set aside her embroidery and went to him, resting a hand upon his arm. He looked past her, out the windows that opened to the sweet scent of the gardens.

"Lizzie, I do not want to give her up. For so long she was all I had. Sometimes she was the only thing that made another day bearable. And now I can feel her slipping away. I want for her the greatest happiness, but it is so hard to see her go."

Elizabeth sighed. "I understand. Do you think it was not hard for me to leave Jane? There were moments after her engagement to Charles that I secretly and fervently wished that Jane could have found happiness without him, or any man. But then I recalled my engagement to you, how happy I was and how it was impossible for anything to replace the happiness that I felt."

Darcy looked down at her and smiled gently. "You are right, as usual, my dear." He drew her to him. "You've given me so much that I cannot replace. If Georgiana can possibly possess half the happiness that I have with you, then I ought to be content for her."

They stood for a long while, looking out over the garden, reminiscing separately upon their memories of their time with one another and the trials and love they had shared in the year of their marriage.

Finally Elizabeth sighed. "Darcy, we must tell her soon."

"Tell her what?" he whispered into her hair.

"Of my condition. It is not fair to omit her."

"How would you like to relay the news?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I believe you should tell her."

"Me? But Elizabeth it is your news to tell."

She shook her head. "But you are her brother. I believe it will be all the more special for her to hear the news from you. And while you are telling her of my condition, you can also assure her that you love her no matter what."

"She already knows that," he said, smiling.

"Darcy, if she does have feelings for Lord Brighton, it is best that she knows that you will not be hurt or angered by her relationship. And I know she shall be happy that I am with child, but she may have an inkling of being slightly displaced—she knows how much a child means to you. It cannot hurt to remind her that she has her own place in our hearts, one that can neither be overshadowed nor reduced by the arrival of our child."

He was silent for a few moments, contemplating Elizabeth's words. Then he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I shall tell her soon. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Fitzwilliam."

"What would I do without you," he murmured.

She parted her lips to speak and then pressed them together once more. There was no answer for such a question.

The evening before the ball, Elizabeth rested in a chair as Georgiana carefully examined her wardrobe, occasionally holding a dress up and discarding it.

"I cannot seem to find the proper dress," she said finally, sinking down upon a divan. For a rare time in their acquaintance, Elizabeth witnessed the falling of Georgiana's face and the collapse of her shoulders.

Elizabeth knew very well that Georgiana had quite a number of dresses she would have worn should a certain young man were not to be present at the ball. She rose from her chair and excused herself. A few moments later she returned with a large box. Elizabeth handed it to Georgiana.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, but I believe now is an appropriate time."

Georgiana gazed at her, puzzled for a moment, before she carefully removed the lid from the box and gasped. Her delicate fingers lifted an elegant gown from the box. The gown, of ivory, was graceful and simple, yet subtly stylish. The bosom of the dress swept inward from either shoulder in wavelike folds. The place where the two sides met was hidden by a blue ribbon. The skirt of the gown floated downward as to seem ethereal.

"It's the latest fashion from Paris," explained Elizabeth. "In fact it is so new that the only reason our seamstress knew of it was because she recently returned from sewing the wardrobe of Mademoiselle de Merlise."

Georgiana looked up. "But Lizzie, I thought that you ordered a gown much like this."

"It is that gown." Both women turned to see Darcy standing in the entry. "But Elizabeth would not have been able to wear it much longer. The seamstress could not alter it so Elizabeth had her dismantle the bodice and redo it in the latest fashion and then fit the dress to your size."

Georgiana appeared perplexed. "But why ever would she not want to wear such a beautiful gown?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is not that I do not want to wear it. It would simply not be practical."

"Not when it is too tight," added Darcy, a faint blush in his cheeks. "Elizabeth is expecting, Georgiana."

The box slid unheeded to the floor as Georgiana stood, her eyes wide. For a few short moments her lips remained poised to speak but no sound emerged. Finally she ran to Elizabeth and embraced her.

"Truly?" she murmured, her eyes bright as she gazed at the older woman.

Elizabeth nodded and released Georgiana who then ran to her brother. He caught her up, holding her tightly as she alternately sobbed and laughed into his shoulder.

"When you release me, I have a present for you as well," said Darcy, chuckling. Georgiana slid back to floor and stepped away from him, blushing deeply. Elizabeth handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

Darcy held out a wrapped box. Georgiana took it almost reverently and carefully unwrapped it. Opening the box, she gasped at the strand of pink pearls that was revealed.

"Darcy…" her voice trailed off.

He coloured as deeply as she had a few moments before. "You will want to look beautiful tomorrow evening," he murmured.

Georgiana handed Elizabeth the box before throwing her arms about her brother again.

Elizabeth set the box upon a side table and slipped from the room, leaving her husband and his sister alone.

She was in the process of choosing a dress for herself when Darcy entered the bedchamber.

His eyes widened upon seeing her gowns and corsets strewn about and Elizabeth in only her chemise. Darcy chuckled. "Why Lizzie—,"

He stopped in surprise as Elizabeth scowled. Darcy strode across the distance between them and enveloped her in his arms. "What is wrong Lizzie?"

"Nothing fits," she said, exasperated. "When I went to town yesterday, my new gowns were not ready." She attempted to regain her composure. "I—I have nothing to wear."

"Well I believe I can solve that problem," Darcy said gently.

"Please do not tell me that I may go bare," replied Elizabeth, laughing in spite of herself.

"You're laughing," he said, his voice surprised.

"I do know how to laugh," Elizabeth murmured, startled by his observation.

"Not lately. All you have done lately is frown. Is something wrong love?"

She shook her head. "It is only that I have been rather temperamental these days. I am sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," he murmured comfortingly, holding her closer. "And now to resolve your quandary."Darcy indicated three large boxes in the corner which Elizabeth had not noticed. "I went into town today and the stopped by the seamstress and she told me that she had finished three of the gowns last night. I brought them home for you."

There was a pause before Elizabeth laughed and smiled up at him. "And here I was, acting so silly and throwing a tantrum." Her eyes shone as she turned to the corner and opened each of the boxes.

"They are beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Darcy smiled. "Indeed, my wife has a wonderful sense of fashion."

"You are flirting with me," accused Elizabeth as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Could you blame a man whose wife has yelled at him six times in the past three weeks?"

"Was it six times?" asked Elizabeth.

"In fact, only four." His arms slid about her middle and suddenly he straightened.

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "Yes, I have begun to grow. It will not be too much longer before anyone can tell."

Darcy grinned. "And then I shall no longer have to worry about Lord Brighton nor my cousin taking you away by mistake."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and stepped away from him. "How dare you suggest such a thing, Mr. Darcy!" She began to return her gowns to their proper places. When she climbed into their bed she settled down as far from him as possible.

"Come, Lizzie. I did not mean it," he said, a grin upon his lips.

"Your expression belies your claim," she retorted and pulled the covers about her.

"Will you accept my sincerest apologies for any offense I did you?"

"Perhaps. In the morning. Good night, Fitzwilliam."

"You are right, you are far more temperamental these days."

"Then I suppose you shall have to do your best not to provoke me." She turned to arch an eyebrow at him and gasped as he grasped her and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers as he kissed her until she became limp in his hold.

"I refuse to share a bed with you tonight," she said breathlessly when he sat back.

It was only a few moments before Mr. Darcy found himself outside of his bedchamber, deprived of his wife and his bed for the night.

After a late breakfast the next morning, Elizabeth bathed and wrapped herself in a dressing gown. Margaret and Mrs. Reynolds came to assist her with her dress. As she sat at her vanity, Margaret rouged Elizabeth's cheeks and darkened her eyebrows as Mrs. Reynolds combed and twisted and pinned her hair, leaving wisps and curls to soften Elizabeth's face. When Mrs. Reynolds was satisfied with Elizabeth's hair, Margaret handed her a ribbon fringed with pearls. Mrs. Reynolds pinned it in place and pronounced Elizabeth's hair complete.

The two women then helped Elizabeth into her gown of pale blue silk. A delicately embroidered train hid the looseness of the gown's back to that would allow the growth of Elizabeth's middle to be concealed. Margaret dabbed a bit of scent on either side of Elizabeth's neck and the wisps of her hair at the nape of her neck. Mrs. Reynolds draped a strand of small pearls about Elizabeth's neck as Margaret handed Elizabeth her gloves. Both women stood back to admire their work.

"I believe my master shall dismiss me," murmured the housekeeper. "No man shall be able to resist you, Mrs. Darcy. Not with your charm, wit, and your beauty."

Elizabeth blushed. "I thank you for such a compliment, Mrs. Reynolds, but I fear my sister is far prettier than I. Why in fact Georgiana—,"

"Does not possess the vivacity that gives your beauty life," interrupted Mrs. Reynolds. She frowned and hurried to a chair. "Look at us, delaying you with our nonsense when you must be leaving soon. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana are downstairs."

Elizabeth nodded and thanked each of the women for their help before she departed her room. At the landing of the stairwell, she could hear Darcy and Georgiana speaking in the foyer. She felt a twinge of guilt at keeping them waiting.

As she descended the stairs, Darcy glanced up. "I do say, it never fails," his voice trailed off as his eyes swept over her and he swallowed. She herself felt the sight of him constrict her breathing. Never had he appeared so tall, so handsome. He came to the foot and held his hand out to her. She grasped it as she descended the rest of the stairs.

"You are beautiful beyond words, this day," he murmured as she stopped beside him. She smiled up at him as she rested her hand upon his arm.

"Why thank you, Darcy. I fear there is nothing with which to compare your appearance today. Whatever beauty you may see in me is rivaled by your looks."

She turned to Georgiana and smiled. "Good afternoon, Georgiana. You make the gown more beautiful than I ever imagined," said Elizabeth.

Georgiana shook her head. "I pale in comparison to you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "The paleness of a woman's beauty is always rouged by the vivacity of her spirit," she said gently.

Rensler bowed them out the front door. A young man and woman were coming up the drive as Elizabeth and Darcy descended to the carriage, followed by Georgiana a few steps behind them.

Elizabeth paused. "Darcy, look." She nodded slightly toward the couple who were quite close.

The young man and woman realized that they stood before the Master and Mistress of Pemberley and all that they had heard of the young couple that inhabited the great estate was understated. For few had witnessed such grace, elegance, and handsomeness as was possessed by Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. They were further startled when the young couple descended the stairs and came toward them.

Elizabeth smiled as Darcy bowed. "Welcome to our home," he said.

The young man bowed in return as the woman curtsied deeply. The woman appeared to be no older than Georgiana. "I am Charles Whitaker and this is my sister, Hannah Whitaker."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister and Miss Whitaker, " said Elizabeth. "Have you found the grounds agreeable?"

"It is the most beautiful landscape I have ever seen," the young woman replied timidly.

"I felt the same thing when I first came here with my aunt and uncle," admitted Elizabeth, with a distant sigh as she looked about, taking in with eyes afresh the beauty of the land about her. "I still believe that it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"You are welcome to roam about freely," said Darcy. "I shall summon my housekeeper to give you a tour of the house and grounds if you would like to do so. I believe she knows far more than I do, despite this being my home. I apologize for our abrupt departure but we are due at a friend's home shortly."

The young man nodded. "I understand and we would appreciate your kindness, Master Darcy."

Darcy smiled slightly. "It is simply Mr. Darcy. Come, Lizzie." They turned back toward the house and Darcy hurried up the steps and through the door.

Elizabeth beckoned Georgiana to her side. "This is Miss Darcy," she said to the man and his sister, "Georgiana this is Mister Whitaker and his sister, Miss Whitaker."

Georgiana's lips curved upward. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said softly. "Welcome to our home." Georgiana and Elizabeth spoke politely with the Whitakers until Darcy returned with Mrs. Reynolds and then they said farewell and climbed into the waiting carriage.

"They are delightful people," said Elizabeth as she watched Pemberley disappear behind them.

"Indeed," agreed Darcy.

"Yes," said Georgiana.

Late afternoon was setting in as the carriage pulled up before Riverside. An attendant came to the door and opened it, bowing as Darcy stepped down. Darcy then turned to help Georgiana out and then held out his hand to Elizabeth.

They had hardly entered when Lord Brighton appeared before them. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." He nodded to Darcy and bowed over Elizabeth's gloved hand. She blushed slightly as he kissed it. "As always, it is a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Darcy."

"Why thank you," replied Elizabeth.

The young man turned to Georgiana who stood beside Elizabeth. "Many cannot stand in the brightness of Mrs. Darcy's beauty and not be paled in comparison but you are not one of them, Miss Darcy." He bowed and placed a kiss upon her hand. "May I introduce you to a friend?"

Georgiana glanced discreetly toward Darcy who gave the slightest of nods. "I would be delighted," she murmured softly.

Lord Brighton smiled and led her away.

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy. "Do not scowl, Fitzwilliam. You shall scare anyone from speaking to us. Beside at least you shall not have to worry about her dancing with just any young man. Lord Brighton has made it easy for you to keep track of her."

"Elizabeth, I do not appreciate how lightly you take this situation. It is hard enough to bear without your wit."

"And nor do I appreciate how amusing you seem to find the possibility that I may leave you for another man," she murmured.

Darcy grimaced. "I suppose we are even then?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No for I shall enjoy watching you attempt to conceal your scowl for the rest of the evening," she murmured as some of their friends approached them.

As the evening progressed, Elizabeth and Darcy separated. Elizabeth danced with Darcy and then a few other young men, but claiming herself tired, she excused herself to the parlor where many other young women of her age sat about talking. Georgiana saw her leave the dancing and followed, taking a seat beside Elizabeth in the parlor.

"Are you well?" she asked softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. I was becoming warm; that is all. I just need a rest."

At that moment, a young woman by the name of Cynthia Archald, a girl with whom Georgiana frequently associated, approached them. She smiled as she greeted Elizabeth and then turned to Georgiana, her eyes bright. "He is in the doorway. He's being inconspicuous but he is there."

"Who?" asked Georgiana, appearing bewildered.

Cynthia's smile widened. "Lord Brighton. Come Georgiana, it is quite blatant to us all that he has his eye upon you. There are at least thirty other girls here hoping to catch his eye and you refuse to at least display your gift for music?"

"If he has his eye upon me why should I need to display anything?" inquired Georgiana.

So uncharacteristic was Georgiana's question and so reminiscent was it of herself that Elizabeth had to conceal her laugh in a cough. Neither Cynthia nor Georgiana noticed as Cynthia forcefully yet somehow gracefully pulled Georgiana to the pianoforte and sat her down upon the recently vacated seat.

"What shall I play?" inquired Georgiana uncertainly, colouring deeply.

Cynthia murmured something that Elizabeth was unable to discern as the recently wedded Mrs. Willington appeared at her side.

"How are you, Eliza?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well, thank you. And I hope you fair well, Grace?"

"I am wonderful."

Elizabeth invited the young woman to sit beside her. "It has been long since we last spoke."

"I have recently returned from London," she explained. "My sister, Claudia, was ill and I went to attend to her."

"I hope she has recovered."

"Very well. I heard that Georgiana had been unwell but I see she appears to be fully recovered. What piece is she playing? It is beautiful."

"It is by Mozart."

"Georgiana is quite an accomplished musician." Grace sighed. "I wish a possessed a just a part of her talent."

"As do I," added Elizabeth as she glanced toward the young woman of whom they spoke. Georgiana looked up and their eyes met for a moment before they both smiled and looked away. Elizabeth looked back to Grace. "Did you perhaps have an opportunity to view London while you were there."

"I went to a most beautiful opera at Kings Theatre." Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Willington fell into an extended tête-à-tête of the operas they had viewed and quite a while later, when Mrs. Willington excused herself to seek her husband, Elizabeth was startled that Georgiana had attracted quite an audience, among them Darcy and Lord Brighton.

Elizabeth beckoned Darcy to her and rose. "We have not shared a dance in quite a while," she said with a smile.

His lips quirked upward and he proffered his arm. "May I share this dance with you, Mrs. Darcy?"

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Darcy," she replied as they departed the room.

As the horizon began to grey, Darcy assisted Elizabeth into her wrap. Lord Brighton graciously helped Georgiana into hers as he complimented her on her musical finesse. He had requested that she play for him once more as the guests began to thin. Few guests now remained and Elizabeth was eager to return to Pemberley for she was quite exhausted.

Mrs. Brighton smiled. "It was a pleasure to see you, Darcy, Elizabeth, and Georgiana. Do not hesitate to visit whenever you may like."

"Thank you for such an invitation," replied Darcy. "And you are welcome at Pemberley."

"Good night, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy," said Lord Brighton as he stood beside his grandmother.

The Darcys bade the Brightons farewell and departed. Elizabeth leaned against Darcy and soon fell asleep against him. The evening had extracted far more vigor from her than she had realized.

Elizabeth turned and her eyes opened to darkness. It was a moment before she realized that Darcy had placed her in their bed. She sat up and felt about for a candle to light. When she had done so, she rose, and went to the window and pulled back the drapes. The landscape was dark before her. She had slept through the entire day. Elizabeth turned back to the bed to see that Darcy's side, though slept in, was empty.

She drew on her dressing gown and crept to his study where she knew he would be at this hour. Seeing a light beneath the door, she knocked.

"Come in," he called.

She pushed the door open and he rose from his chair. His face was creased with concern and he held several much folded letters in his hand which he attempted to conceal as she entered.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, closing the door behind her.

Darcy hesitated but finally he crossed to her and handed her the papers.

"I made the enquiries that you asked of me," he said tentatively.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she took the correspondences from him and read them. A frown deepened upon her features as she read them a second and a third time. When she had finished, she looked up at Darcy, clutching the letters.

"You are sure this is correct?" she asked quietly.

He nodded gravely. Noticing the pallor of her face, he led her to the chair which he had recently left and helped her to sit down. He took the letters from her lip hands and set them upon his desk. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands as her shoulders fell. Her loose hair slipped forward to veil her face.

"How could this happen? I thought—I thought—," she trailed off as one tear and then another slid down her cheeks. "Why?" Her voice shattered with misery upon the word as Darcy knelt before her and gently pushed her curls back. Her hands fell away and she buried her face in his warm shoulder as she wept and he held her.


	23. Chapter 23:Unfortunate Letters

When at last Elizabeth's tears were spent, Darcy handed her a handkerchief. She dabbed at her face before she folded her hands in her lap.

"I know what I must do," she began slowly, "but, Darcy, how can I do such a thing to my sister? She will be heartbroken and I—,"

Darcy gently pulled her from the chair and into his lap as he began to run his fingers through her hair. She fell silent as she leaned against him. "You will find a way, Lizzie. You will realize that your sister's life's happiness is worth more than this current heartbreak. Indeed, she will be heartbroken, perhaps even angry with you. But in time she shall realize that you saved her from a great mistake and she will come to forgive you. It is only that you must be strong until she realizes that mistake."

Elizabeth sighed. "I believe her reaction to my news shall be twice as terrible as it would have been a few months ago. I think somewhere inside her, she harbors resentment toward me for her loss of Lydia."

"That may be so, but you have gained her trust Lizzie."

"I know." Elizabeth exhaled once more and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I suppose I shall depart tomorrow. This relationship must be terminated before it progresses any farther. I do not know if I can bare another incident like Lydia's."

"You bore that gracefully and strongly," murmured Darcy.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Outwardly perhaps, but inside I was about to collapse. I thought I had lost you not only because of my incivility but because the shame that Lydia brought upon my family and then our connection to Wickham. Who could blame you for abandoning me when all your accusations of my connections were true?"

"I would. I would have blamed myself for not stopping Wickham from pulling the same ploy with Lydia as he did Georgiana. I would have blamed myself for looking not at you but those who surrounded you. I would have blamed myself for being blind to your beauty and grace which shone through it all. But, Lizzie, we mustn't dwell upon the actions of the past. Now we have the opportunity to stop the same thing from happening to Kitty, though it may come at a high cost."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, accepting Darcy's words. Neither of them spoke for a long moment before Elizabeth wrapped her arms about Darcy. "It's a price I am willing to pay," she murmured into his ear. His arms slid about her as he held her close.

Elizabeth gathered up the letters and returned to their bedchamber, only to begin pacing as she contemplated how she should put an end to the association between her sister and her sister's beau. As the night beyond the window began to lighten, Elizabeth packed a few articles of clothing and dressed herself. Darcy returned to their bedchamber to find her sitting upon her trunk, fully clothed. Her bonnet lay beside her on the floor, misshapen by her constant fiddling. Darcy crossed to her and retrieved it, attempting to reshape it as Elizabeth looked on, her lips pursed.

"I can come with you," he murmured tentatively.

Elizabeth looked up. "No, I must do this on my own. She is my sister and I have taken responsibility for her."

"You need not be afraid to share that responsibility, Elizabeth. This situation is not of your doing."

Elizabeth stood and took her bonnet from him. "I know," she said tersely. She glanced away from him, attempting to restrain tears that threatened to flow once more. She felt his fingers graze her chin as he attempted to turn her face to his, but she simply turned her back to him, fussing over her trunk. Darcy finally surrendered his endeavor to speak to her and lifted her trunk, carrying it from the room. Elizabeth followed, her bonnet clutched tightly in her fingers.

The carriage stood outside, its polished sides dull in the early morning light. Darcy kissed her cheek and handed her up. "Tell Georgiana goodbye for me?" she asked as she leaned through the window.

Darcy smiled faintly. "Of course. Stay well, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth found it impossible to stretch her lips even into the slightest smile and thus the carriage trundled away and she wore a grimace upon her face as she departed from her home. As Pemberley fell behind her, Elizabeth saw Georgiana appear in the doorway, dressed in her dressing gown, her hair awry. The young woman went to her brother's side but he turned from her and hurried back into the house. Despite the distance between her and them, Elizabeth was quite sure Darcy had not even spoken to his sister.

In the time that she traveled to Blithebury, Elizabeth dozed frequently. A jolt in the road would awaken her but the sway of the carriage would soon lull her back to sleep once more. She was both relieved and apprehensive when the carriage halted before Blithebury. The driver helped her down and knocked upon the door for her before carrying her trunk from the carriage.

Mrs. Nicholls, the Bingley's housekeeper from Netherfield, answered the door, appearing quite surprised at Elizabeth's presence. She ushered Elizabeth into the hallway, had Elizabeth's trunk sent to her room and went off to summon Jane.

A few moments after Mrs. Nicholls had departed, Kitty came dancing down the stairs as she hummed, her bonnet set at a jaunty angle upon her head. She stopped short upon catching sight of Elizabeth as her lips parted in astonishment.

"Lizzie? Is that truly you?" She rushed down the rest of the stairs to fling her arms about her older sister. "How wonderful to see you! Why whatever are you doing here, Lizzie? Well no matter! Mr. Gibson is due any moment and you shall be able to meet him. Oh, you shall adore him, Lizzie! He's just magnificent."

Elizabeth returned her sister's embrace. "Hello, Kitty. Is Jane about?"

"I believe she and Charles have gone for a walk in the garden with Evelyn. Caroline is—why here she is!"

Elizabeth turned to see Caroline enter from a doorway behind her. They greeted one another pleasantly but Caroline's brow creased as she examined Elizabeth closely. Her mouth moved to say something but she was interrupted as a knock came at the door.

"That shall be him!" exclaimed Kitty. To Elizabeth's surprise, she waited for one of the servants to open the door and admit Mr. Gibson.

"Good day, Miss Bennet, Miss Bingley," he said as he strode forth to bow to them. Both curtsied, Kitty more deeply than Caroline. He waited for Kitty to introduce Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibson, this is my sister, Mrs. Darcy, whom I've told you so much about. She just arrived unexpectedly. Lizzie, this is Mr. Gibson, whom I wrote to you about."

Mr. Gibson bowed to Elizabeth. His charming smile was reminiscent of another's, a certain Mr. Wickham's. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Darcy. Kitty speaks very highly of you and your husband, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled, though her eyes narrowed considerably. "My husband is a great man, in many ways, Mr. Gibson." Her pleasant tone was slightly edged by a hint of warning. Caroline's eyebrows arched faintly though nothing else in her countenance revealed her observation of Elizabeth's words and expression.

"Indeed I have heard so," agreed Mr. Gibson, giving no hint that he interpreted her words any more than high praise for her husband.

"Well we really must be off. I shall see you when I return. Goodbye Lizzie, Caroline."

"Do not be too long," said Elizabeth.

Kitty smiled and nodded. Mr. Gibson bowed to Elizabeth. "Good day Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bingley." He bowed to them before he escorted Kitty out the door.

Elizabeth stared after them, biting her lip. First she, then Lydia, and now Kitty found themselves attracted to charming, unscrupulous men. Only, Lydia and Kitty did not have a Darcy to discourage their attraction.

"You do not like him much, despite his charm."

Elizabeth startled, having forgotten or not perceived that Caroline still stood near her. She arched an eyebrow and smiled brightly. "Whatever gave you such an impression?"

Caroline frowned, her eyes narrowing coldly. "It seems to be a trait of your family; associating with unsavory members of the opposite sex. Perhaps it is only Jane who has truly escaped, as Mary has no need to concern herself with such matters."

Elizabeth struggled to maintain a carefully blank expression. It required all her will not to return Caroline's barb, for Elizabeth was far from being in a good humor and knew she would later regret any words that fell from her lips.

"Lizzie!" Elizabeth turned, relieved to hear Jane's voice. The two sisters hurried to embrace one another.

"Jane! How wonderful it is to see you! I've missed you so!"

Jane laughed and Elizabeth became acutely aware of how much she missed the daily presence of her sister's laughter. She was no longer angry with Caroline, but deeply saddened with longing to always be with her sister, to spend nights talking in the darkness, or to spend misty mornings walking through the still wet grass.

"To what do we owe this surprise visit?" asked Jane brightly. She looked as beautiful as ever, her figure having returned to nearly as it had been before she was with child, her cheeks made rosy by the heat of the day, and her light hair swept up loosely upon her head.

"I dearly missed two of my sisters and my little niece."

"She is not quite so little anymore," chuckled Jane. "Come, you must be weary from your journey. Will you excuse us, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled. "Of course. I understand what it is to be separated from your sister."

Jane returned her sister-in-law's smile as she led Elizabeth to her room. Once there, Jane closed the door behind them. She began to undo Elizabeth's dress in the back.

"Is everything well, Lizzie?" asked Jane.

Elizabeth swallowed and let her eyelids slowly close as she exhaled. "It's Kitty. I've come to take her back to Pemberley."

"Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth went to her reticule and withdrew the letters that Darcy had given her the night before. Jane's gaze was quizzical as she accepted them and read through them each carefully. When she finished, she sank onto the bed.

"Is Darcy sure he has the correct Mr. Gibson?"

"Why of course," replied Elizabeth, a hint of indignation in her voice.

Jane looked up and smiled gently at her sister. "I apologize, I did not mean to doubt Darcy but—,"

Elizabeth went to Jane's side. "I know. I should not have been so cross in my reply."

"So you have come to end this connection between them, I assume."

"That is what I intend. How did Kitty make his acquaintance?"

"He was a friend of Lydia's. She had told him that I lived here and he was in the area. He came one day when Charles, Caroline, and I were out. Kitty spoke with him and became thoroughly enchanted by him. He is quite charming."

"Yet he is a friend of Lydia."

"You should not judge a person only by their friends," Jane said earnestly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I should not," she agreed.

Jane took her hand. "Come, you are tired. We shall discuss this when you later."

Elizabeth wanted to protest, for it was an urgent matter, but weariness overcame her and she went to her trunk and removed a nightdress. She slipped from her dress and pulled her nightdress on. She picked up her dress and put it carefully away before she turned back to the bed.

An unusual smile lit Jane's face, contradictory in its certainty and uncertainty. She rose and went to Elizabeth, taking her sister's hands in her own.

"You—you're expecting a little one of your own, are you not?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth nodded and Jane let out a cry as she threw her arms about her younger sister. Elizabeth felt something wet fall upon her shoulder before Jane stood back, taking Elizabeth's face in her hands. Jane attempted to say something, but it was lost as all she could do was laugh as bright tears ran down her cheeks and her lips quivered. Finally she surrendered and embraced her sister once more. For moments, the only sound in the room was the sisters' laughter as they tried to wipe away one another's tears.

When finally they had composed themselves, Elizabeth spoke. "Please, do not reveal this to anyone yet. I am sure Darcy shall want to be the one to inform Charles and Caroline. And, I should like to wait to tell Kitty."

Jane smiled. "I understand." She helped Elizabeth into bed. "Have a good sleep, sweet sister." Jane drew the thin curtain over the open windows and left as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth awoke to soft candlelight. She turned slightly and gasped, startled to see a figure sitting beside her bed. Kitty looked up from her book at Elizabeth's sound and smiled apologetically as she set the book aside.

"I did not mean to alarm you," she said softly.

Elizabeth shook her head as she turned on her side. "What hour is it?"

"I'm not sure. The sun is just setting."

Elizabeth nodded.

"We did not get to speak much earlier," began Kitty. She looked at her hands folded tightly in her lap, as if waiting for Elizabeth to speak. When she said nothing, Kitty looked up. "I wanted you to be the first to know," Kitty blurted. "I plan to marry Mr. Gibson!"

Elizabeth sat up rapidly, at full attention. "No!" she exclaimed.

Kitty blinked, her mouth agape, surprised by such a vehement objection.

"That is, perhaps you should wait. After all, you've known him barely more than a month."

"But Lizzie, I love him and he loves me. He has a good business and shall be able to care for me."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Are you sure he has such a good business?"

Kitty blinked once more, bewildered. "Why ever would I not be? You saw his clothing and it is not as if that is his only clothing!"

Elizabeth thought a moment before moving closer to Kitty. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned toward her sister.

"Do you trust me, Catherine?"

Kitty's mouth tightened. It had been a long while since anyone had referred to her as Catherine and never had any of her sisters called her by her birth name.

"Yes, I do, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was startled by the readiness with which Kitty replied to such a question. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as her eyes met Kitty's.

"Then promise me that next you see him, you explain to him that after your marriage, you shall be detached from your sisters' and their husbands' finances and assistance."

Kitty still appeared puzzled, but nodded in consent.

Elizabeth embraced her sister. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Lizzie."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Elizabeth.

Kitty smiled hesitantly. "Yes, tea would be delightful."

The following day Mr. Gibson arrived for Kitty. Elizabeth watched from the top of the stairs as they departed. Jane came to her side, carrying Evelyn.

"She told me that they plan to marry," Elizabeth said softly.

Jane's eyes widened as she gently jounced a fussy Evelyn. "When?"

"Last night." Elizabeth frowned. "I—oh Jane, I should have spoken to you first, but it was so unexpected. I—I told her to explain to him that she will be released from our financial care after her marriage."

Jane was quiet a moment, rubbing Evelyn's back. "You did what you thought necessary. And this way, you leave a place for doubt. Should, for some reason, the letters be wrong, everything will be cleared up. If they are correct, well, at least Kitty will eventually realize that the separation was none of your doing. I believe you handled it better than I ever would have."

Elizabeth chuckled. "No, I do not quite have your touch."

Jane shook her head. "You don't need it. You have your own. Here, if you've missed your niece so, you may stop her from fidgeting. I had to give her nurse a day off."

Elizabeth reached out and took the plump baby. Evelyn smiled up at her and gurgled as bubbles of saliva dribbled from her mouth. Elizabeth felt herself relax as she cooed to the baby.

"See, you do have your own touch. I haven't been able to get her to stop fussing or fidgeting for the last hour."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am simply a novelty. She'll soon be back to her old tricks. Won't you, dear?"

Evelyn simply hiccupped and yawned in reply.

Kitty returned just before supper, for which Mr. Gibson joined them. After he departed, she drew Elizabeth aside to announce that he had said that he not only understood, but intended to marry her for love, not money." Kitty possessed a triumphant air as she relayed this to Elizabeth. And while Elizabeth wanted to sincerely believe the man's claim, a tug of doubt remained on the edge of her mind.

Mr. Gibson returned the next day to see Kitty as Elizabeth felt that doubt diminish. Perhaps the letters were wrong, after all, there must be quite a few Thomas Gibsons in all England.

When four days had passed without the appearance of Mr. Gibson, Kitty grew worried. Jane silenced her sister's fears by suggesting that he was attending to business. For two more days Kitty accepted this as a logical explanation, but on the third day, she could stand no

"Jane, may I borrow a horse to ride into town? Perhaps Mr. Gibson is ill and he will have no one to care for him."

Jane looked up from her embroidery, a guarded hesitation in her eyes. "I'm sure he would have sent word, dear, if he were ill."

"Not if he is very ill. I will not be gone later than supper. I promise."

Elizabeth bit her lip, the diminished doubt having grown over the days of Mr. Gibson's absence.

Eventually Jane agreed to allow Kitty to go into town in the carriage, escorted by the driver.

Soon after Kitty's departure, Elizabeth went to her chamber and pulled out the embroidery which she was working on. Frowning at a few stitches, she undid them and began to redo them. Her child should have no evidence of his mother's lack of skill with a needle. An hour later, a gentle knock came at the door.

"Enter," she called.

Charles appeared. "Caroline has a headache and has retired. Jane and I were wondering if you would like to keep company with us on our walk? The gardens are beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "I am sorry, Charles, but I must decline. The heat has made me rather tired."

He nodded. "Of course, Lizzie. I should hate to have to explain to Darcy why you collapsed of exhaustion while under my roof."

Elizabeth laughed. "I do not believe any of us should like such a task! Do enjoy your walk and do not worry about me."

Charles smiled. "Very well, then. We shall see you upon our return." He left and Elizabeth settled into the chair as her attention turned back to her needlepoint.

Elizabeth looked up in part surprise and part expectation as the door to her room was flung open. Kitty stood in the doorway, her face spotted red from crying.

Elizabeth rose involuntarily, her needlework sliding unheeded to the floor. "Oh, Kitty," she said, striding forward, her arms open to her sister.

"You knew," hissed Kitty.

Elizabeth stopped short. "Knew what?"

"What did you do?" screamed Kitty.

"Nothing."

"Yes you did. You did!" She burst into sobs. "I know why you came to Blythebury! Mr. Darcy said he wasn't suitable didn't he? Thomas Gibson was too far beneath him for any association with him? So he sent you to get rid of him!"

"No, you are mistaken," insisted Elizabeth.

A strange expression crossed Kitty's face, one of disgust, hurt, and betrayal. Much like the one she had worn the night she had slapped Lydia. Elizabeth strode to her reticule and removed the letters. She went to Kitty and thrust them at the girl.

"Here."

Kitty glared at her and then snatched the letters away. She opened them, reading them rapidly. When she was done, she stood still a moment and then she flung the letters at Elizabeth.

"You liar!" she shrieked. "These are false! Only meant to convince me of your lies!" Kitty collapsed into a sobbing heap upon the floor. Elizabeth knelt down beside her and reached out cautiously. Kitty shoved her hand away and sat up.

"I hate you! You say you want to help me, but all you've done is ruined my life! You've taken my sister away and now the man I love." Kitty gasped between sobs as her eyes searched wildly about the room before falling upon Elizabeth's forgotten embroidery. Her eyes returned to Elizabeth and she laughed hysterically.

"Oh, you're making a blanket for Evelyn again, are you not? Are you setting out to destroy her life? Plotting to ruin her life too! Well you can have your own children; you can destroy their lives. Actually, no. I hope you never have children so you can never make them suffer as you have made me suffer. You could never be a mother!"

Elizabeth sat frozen, her mind and body unable to work. She felt her lip quiver as tears welled in her eyes.

"Why you selfish, good for nothing," Elizabeth couldn't finish. "Get out! Get out now!" she cried, shoving Kitty away from her. Kitty stood, her expression indiscernible as a result of her continuous and harsh crying. She turned on her heal and strode from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Elizabeth found she was breathing heavily. A ragged piece of paper caught her eye. She reached out and pulled it toward her, unfolding it carefully. It read:

My dear Kitty,

These past weeks with you have been perhaps the most enjoyable weeks of my life, but I have realized that we are not suited for one another. I was hurt by your implication that I was marrying you for your sisters' wealth. There is another young woman, far from here, who appreciates my attributes and I expect to find great happiness with her.

-Thomas Gibson

Elizabeth pulled another letter toward her:

Dear Mr. Darcy,

I have made the enquiries that you asked of me. There is a Mr. Thomas Gibson whom I believe fits your description. The most I can tell you is that he lost every penny he owned in gambling and was on the run from men from whom he had borrowed money. If I am to understand, he owes over fifty thousand pounds in debts and that is in but one place…

Another read:

Dear Mr. Darcy,

I apologize for the delay in my response but I have been very busy of late and only recently opened your letter. I found a man who knows of a man coinciding with your description of a Mr. Gibson. Though his name is not Thomas Gibson, but Turner Gibson Thomas. He is wanted not only for deserting the army, but for deserting it with pockets quite full of the Crown's money…

Elizabeth pushed herself off the floor and stumbled to her bed, collapsing upon it as her entire body was wracked by violent sobs.

By the time Jane found her, Elizabeth had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Caroline could only recount what little she had heard, but from Elizabeth's salt stained cheeks and Kitty's constant sobbing, it was not hard to understand what had occurred.

When Elizabeth awoke, Jane handed her a cup of tea. Elizabeth took it silently and sipped. Jane attempted to speak to her, but Elizabeth remained quiet. Finally Jane sighed and plucked at Elizabeth's covers. For a while, she attempted to draw her sister into conversation but eventually she sighed one last time and gave up for the time being and left.

Elizabeth sank back into her pillows. Was what Kitty said right? How did she know if she could ever be a mother? What Kitty said was nonsense, the rage of a heartbroken woman. And yet, perhaps Kitty's rage contained a hint of truth. Elizabeth frowned. No, Kitty was distraught when she said such things. But how could she know how unhappy Kitty had been in the time since losing Lydia? They had always had one another and Elizabeth had pulled them apart, for what, though?

Elizabeth drifted off to sleep once more, troubled by dreams she could not remember when she awoke.

Elizabeth spoke little in the two days before she returned to Pemberley. The few words she had spoken had been used to inform Kitty that no matter what she wanted, she would be returning to Pemberley with Elizabeth. The carriage ride was suffocating as neither of the women wanted to see the other and yet neither of them could escape the other's presence.

When finally Pemberley came into view, Elizabeth felt the first bit of relief reach her since she had left not even a week before. Had it been less than a week? Time was currently indeterminable to Elizabeth.

Arriving before the house, she did not wait for Lon to open the carriage door. She pushed it open herself and strode up the steps to the front door. The large door had been left unlocked for visitors and she pushed it open.

She stood in the foyer, feeling lost and miniscule in comparison to its grandness. She heard Mrs. Reynolds speaking as she gave a tour of the house.

Darcy appeared before her as he emerged from a room, speaking light heartedly with Georgiana. He caught sight of her standing in the foyer and it seemed as if her smallness was evident to him, even from where he stood. He murmured something to Georgiana and she looked startled and then confused. She glanced toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt as if she watched two strangers as Georgiana murmured something back and Darcy shook his head. His sister then turned and disappeared as Darcy approached Elizabeth.

No longer was he a stranger as she rushed to him. She heard the breath unexpectedly pressed from his lungs at the force of their contact, but he wrapped his arms about her as she clung to him, weeping into his chest.

He murmured softly to her, stroking her hair as he held her tightly. Vaguely, Elizabeth noticed Mrs. Reynolds approach the foyer and then halt before quickly ushering the visitors in another direction.

Darcy carefully picked Elizabeth up and carried her up the stairs to their bedchamber. He did not set her on the bed, but carried her to a chair, sitting down with her cradled gently in his lap.

"Shh," he murmured, tenderly. "Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

Elizabeth barely heard him through her sobs, but she nodded.

"Then everything shall be well. It is only that sometimes things take far longer to right themselves than we wish. We must weather that time through, though, and when we look back, we will find that all, or most of what we did, was worth the doing." His soothing voice washed over her as he rocked her gently.

Elizabeth could not help, as he held her, but think of the exceptional father he would make, and she only sobbed harder for his efforts.


	24. Chapter 24:Why He Married You

Elizabeth remained cradled in Darcy's arms as he continued to rock her to and fro, long after her tears had ceased. Elizabeth was suspended between awareness and sleep as she rested her head against her husband's chest.

"Darcy?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Do you believe I shall be a decent mother?"

"Far beyond decent, I would say. Why should you ask such a question? Look at what you have done for Georgiana and for Kitty."

"It is only that Kitty said—," Elizabeth caught herself too late.

"Kitty said what?" demanded Darcy, his voice careful.

"It is nothing," she replied hastily.

Darcy pushed her shoulders away from him, making her turn to face him. "What did Kitty say?" His voice was hard as his dark eyes held hers.

How could she have said such a thing aloud? She knew his fury would be great should he learn what Kitty had said or he would think her foolish for listening to the girl's angry words. Elizabeth had never told a falsehood to Darcy and she knew few who had ever done so. Now, with his gaze locked on her, she could comprehend why. His eyes bore deep into hers as if he could somehow extract the secret by the sheer force of his stare.

"Elizabeth, what did Kitty say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. I am being foolish."

"Foolish? Elizabeth, you have been weeping into my shoulder for the past two hours and I now presume little of it had to do with your separation of Mr. Gibson and Kitty."

"Fitzwilliam, stop this immediately."

"Elizabeth, what did Kitty say?" His voice was quiet, yet it resounded loudly in her ears, as a muscle in his cheek twitched and his grip tightened on her shoulders.

Pressing her hands against his chest, Elizabeth pushed herself from his lap. "I said it was nothing. Do you not trust me enough to leave the discussion there?"

He scowled and rose. "Why will you not tell me then if it is nothing?"

"I have told you that I have been fairly temperamental lately. This entire situation simply has me on edge." She felt her heart sink with guilt as she frowned at him, knowing he was concerned for her and she was hiding something from him. But she could not allow his anger to further distance Kitty.

"Well perhaps when you get off the edge we can speak properly," he snapped.

"Your attitude does nothing to encourage a discussion," she returned sharply.

"And nor does yours since this conversation was begun over something you stated."

"I said something and you chose to respond."

Darcy's cold stare passed over her. "I see where your priorities lie. Why do you not go write Jane of what passed? Or perhaps you should discuss it with Kitty since there are certain matters about yourself which you do not wish to tell me."

"Did someone tell you that you must know everything? Because if so, they were mistaken."

"I would like to show concern for my wife, but apparently she does not care for it." Elizabeth flinched as he spat 'wife.' Her eyes flicked to his shirt which was still wet with her tears. Her stomach wrenched and she felt tears well in her eyes once more. Ashamed of her constant tears, she turned from Darcy and fled the room. She did not witness the pain and shame that crossed his face at provoking her to tears once more.

Elizabeth sat in the window seat of a third floor chamber, her knees pulled up to her chest. She gazed out of the darkened window, over the shadowed grounds and darkened shapes of the hills. A movement below caught her eye and her gaze shifted downward. Darcy had emerged onto the balcony adjacent to their bedchamber. The light from the chamber trickled out through the doorway, casting a gentle light upon him. She watched as he paced its short length. Occasionally he paused to gaze out over the land, his back stiff and his hands clasped behind him. Elizabeth was reminded of the way he stood as she revealed Jane's news of Lydia's elopement to him. It had been as if he wished to bear the burden for both of them, to take the weight of misfortune that had settled upon her and shift it all to himself. He was so gallant in that way, she had later learned. He often wished to bear the burdens of the world and leave none for others, especially those he cared for. While it was a quality she dearly loved him for, at a time such as this, it created difficulties between them. Elizabeth preferred to resolve her own troubles, finding those who bore off their tribulations upon others slightly pitiable. Perhaps it was a result of years of living in the company of her mother.

Elizabeth was also one who preferred not to exclude herself from the judgments she placed upon others. She found her behavior of late to be shameful, indeed. She had been frequently given to tears, turning to Darcy to cling to him and wishing for him to alleviate her worries.

As she leaned against the cool windowpane in the heat of the summer evening, she resolved to collect herself. After all, what had happened to the sensible Elizabeth Bennet? Had she dissolved upon marriage? Elizabeth remained in the room interminably before she sighed and rose from her seat. She went by way of the servants' stairs to the kitchen. Upon her entrance, Sally and Meredith scurried away, leaving her alone.

Elizabeth set about preparing tea. The kitchen was cool and she sank onto a well worn bench, glad to have escaped the heat of the night, as she awaited the water. She had only been seated a short while before she heard hurried footsteps and Mrs. Reynolds entered.

"Oh, Mrs. Darcy!" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to her heart. "I was not expecting you to be here! Colonel Fitzwilliam has arrived and I am quite sure Darcy said you were asleep."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "My stomach was slightly unsettled and I thought to make myself a cup of tea."

Mrs. Reynolds went to a bucket and dipped in a fresh rag. "You may want to soak your face in cold water first," she said matter-of-factly. She handed the rag to Elizabeth and pulled a polished silver tray from a shelf. Mrs. Reynolds began to polish it even more thoroughly.

"Mrs. Reynolds you need not polish it again. It was shined only this morning."

"Lady Catherine will be expecting any fault of your household and I shall not give her the satisfaction."

Elizabeth sank back onto the bench, the wet cloth dripping onto the front of her dress unheeded. "Lady Catherine! I thought you said Fitzwilliam—,"

"Evidently she chose to accompany him. Water is dripping down your front, Mrs. Darcy. Meredith!"

Elizabeth looked up to see the servant girl in the doorway. "Help Mrs. Darcy dress. Quickly now, we haven't all day!" she said more sharply than Elizabeth had ever heard her speak.

Both Elizabeth and Meredith started at Mrs. Reynolds' tone. Mrs. Reynolds yanked the rag from Elizabeth's grasp as Elizabeth passed on her way out.

Elizabeth was surprised at the efficiency with which Meredith was able to make her appear as if she had been awaiting Lady Catherine's arrival all day. Elizabeth frowned at herself in the mirror and removed her earbobs and necklace as well as pulling a few curls from her loose coif.

"Why Mrs. Darcy!" exclaimed Meredith. "You look as if you have spent the afternoon walking in the gardens!"

Elizabeth's lips quirked. "Precisely. Lady Catherine expects all to cater to her whims, but I shall not." She rose and strode from the room, chuckling to herself at the expression of awe and horror upon the girl's face.

She came to the formal parlor and heard voices from within. Setting her shoulders, she determined that she should not be intimidated by the elder woman nor would she weigh any insult that rose from the woman's lips, whether be it of her or her family.

Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"Why Darcy!" exclaimed Lady Catherine. "I thought you told me that Elizabeth was sleeping!"

Darcy turned toward the doorway. All who knew the woman had learned to observe before they spoke, a lesson most learned early and those who did not learned in a more humiliating and difficult way.

"I awoke but a short time ago and Mrs. Reynolds informed me of your arrival," explained Elizabeth. She greeted Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"If you knew that you had guests, why did you not take time to better prepare yourself?" demanded Lady Catherine. "No matter, you only just awoke. Come sit down."

"Elizabeth has been occupied lately, Aunt, and has more important matters than her appearance to take care of," said Darcy.

"Well every proper girl knows how to greet a guest!" exclaimed Darcy's Aunt as Elizabeth came forward to curtsy to the woman.

"Then I suppose I am an improper woman," replied Elizabeth evenly.

Colonel Fitzwilliam coughed into his arm as his eyes crinkled with mirth. Darcy himself struggled to maintain his politely interested countenance.

"Do you mock me?"

"No, ma'am," murmured Elizabeth.

"Has your music proficiency improved any since you played at Rosings?"

"Perhaps I should play and you may judge as you will. I would not wish to put forth any false claim of my abilities."

"Very well, then. Darcy, call Georgiana. I have missed her so," instructed Lady Catherine. "And let us move to where there is a piano, that I may hear Miss, pardon me, Mrs. Darcy play."

"Of course, Aunt." Darcy's eyebrows dipped and rose from a scowl. Lady Catherine was a woman of careful, well chosen, if harsh, words. Any slip was not unintended but deliberately inserted by the woman for whatever purpose she wanted to convey. Elizabeth smiled graciously, as if the woman's words were simply an error. Darcy came to Elizabeth's side and bowed to her, offering her his arm. She took it and they waited as Colonel Fitzwilliam proffered his arm to his aunt. She rose elegantly and followed Darcy and Elizabeth to the music parlor.

Darcy seated Elizabeth at the pianoforte and sent Mrs. Reynolds away to call upon Georgiana and Kitty. Elizabeth thought for a moment before her fingers arched and turned slightly inward as she began to play.

"I should say your playing has improved," announced Lady Catherine after awhile. "I am sure Georgiana continues to practice?"

"Aunt, we have been here less than an hour and yet you have done nothing but question Elizabeth."

She turned to Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I want to determine if my nephew is happy," she said coolly.

"I do not believe Darcy would care whether Elizabeth wore a burlap sack or did not play at all."

"Why of course he would," snapped Lady Catherine.

"Perhaps it would be most efficient if you inquired directly of my happiness," said Darcy icily.

"A man is easily deluded by his infatuation."

Darcy turned away from his aunt as he scowled, pretending to watch Elizabeth play. She wanted to rest a hand upon his, to tell him to ignore Lady Catherine's remarks, but it was not possible to do so inconspicuously.

Elizabeth pretended to be engrossed in her playing as Lady Catherine felt it necessary to explain to her nephews all the traits a woman should possess to make her husband content and comfortable. She was not surprised to find few of the ones listed in her possession.

"Aunt." Elizabeth's playing paused as she looked up to see Georgiana and Kitty in the doorway. "How are you Aunt Catherine? It has been long since I last saw you." Georgiana came forward and leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon her aunt's cheek.

"And who is this?" Lady Catherine's gaze fell upon Kitty. The girl shrank back from the woman's glare.

"This is my sister, Kitty," said Elizabeth as she motioned for Kitty to enter. The girl's fear was evident but Elizabeth found it hard to find a place for pity among her anger at her sister.

"Kitty? Such a name!"

"It is short for Catherine, ma'am," said Kitty softly, as she curtsied. "How do you do, ma'am." She stood by Elizabeth, as far from the aged, yet imposing form of Lady Catherine.

The older woman shifted in her seat and exhaled sharply from her nose. "Catherine is a brave name. Why do you shrink away?"

Kitty straightened a little. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you, ma'am."

"You are a meek girl," decided Lady Catherine aloud.

"If I were not to be meek, you would decide that I was an impertinent girl. I believe it is preferable to be meek in appearance than to appear impertinent," replied Kitty.

Darcy's eyes widened and Elizabeth's fingers fell from the keys. They all awaited Lady Catherine's reply as the woman's bearing stiffened and her eyebrows rose.

"Perhaps you are not so meek after all, then. You certainly have your sister's strength of opinion. Continue playing Elizabeth. You have quite improved. Catherine, come speak with me. I should like to see if you truly have a mind to match your mouth."

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she turned back to the pianoforte.

The Darcys and their guests remained in the parlor until dinner. Several times Colonel Fitzwilliam attempted to tempt Darcy to a game of billiards, but each time, Darcy would decline. Elizabeth knew he dared not leave Kitty or Elizabeth alone with his aunt. She was grateful for his presence but should have liked to see where the conversation would turn should he depart.

When dinner was served, Elizabeth was impressed to see that Mrs. Reynolds had arranged a five course meal in such a limited time. It was as if the Darcys had been expecting Lady Catherine all along.

Elizabeth felt herself grow quite drowsy after dinner, but Lady Catherine was in no attitude to retire. She insisted they play a game of cards while Georgiana played her harp. She then had Elizabeth take a turn at the pianoforte once more. She insisted that Kitty play and then she urged Georgiana to perform several Mozart pieces.

"You must be greatly fatigued, Georgiana, Kitty," she said, when Georgiana stumbled several times on the last piece. "It is best you go to bed. Come say good night." Kitty and Georgiana bade everyone a good night and Georgiana kissed her aunt before following Kitty from the room. Elizabeth found herself growing quite envious at their departure. She could hardly keep her eyes open as Lady Catherine shuffled and distributed the cards for the next game.

Elizabeth gazed at her hand, hardly seeing her cards. She would shut her eyes but a moment as Lady Catherine finished dealing the cards; that was all. It was not until Darcy touched her arm that she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Lizzie, Lizzie," he murmured.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stifled the large urge to yawn. "I am sorry for my rudeness!" she exclaimed, flustered.

"Perhaps you had too much wine at dinner, Elizabeth," said Lady Catherine, her keen eyes glancing up from her hand.

Elizabeth could not respond for she could that nothing but a yawn would emerge.

"Aunt, Elizabeth does not drink wine any more," said Darcy, his grip tightening upon Elizabeth's elbow.

"Then perhaps she ate too much," declared Lady Catherine, her eyes traveling over Elizabeth's figure. Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm upon the scrutiny.

Colonel Fitzwilliam yawned widely. "Well I say, my journey has caught up to me." He stood. "I believe I shall be turning in." He went to Elizabeth and bowed over her hand, placing a kiss upon it.

"Good night, my cousin. This evening and dinner has been very enjoyable."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good night, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I shall ring Mrs. Reynolds for you." She started to rise, but he gently pressed her back into her seat.

"You shall do no such thing, Lizzie. My lazy cousin can do that for me." He winked at her.

"Of course," said Darcy. He rang and they waited for Mrs. Reynolds to appear. When she did, she entered the room and curtsied.

"Good evening, Mrs. Reynolds."

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Would you please show Colonel Darcy and Lady Catherine to their chambers."

Lady Catherine frowned. "I am not yet ready to retire, Darcy."

Darcy turned to her. "I think you are far more tired than you realize, Aunt," he said, tight lipped. Lady Catherine huffed but she offered no more objections.

Mrs. Reynolds curtsied. "Very well, Mr. Darcy. If you would follow me, Colonel Darcy," she curtsied once more, "Lady Catherine."

Lady Catherine drew herself up. "Goodnight, Fitzwilliam, Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth."

They each bade her goodnight as she followed Mrs. Reynolds into the darkened corridor.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stood. "Goodnight, Darcy, Lizzie. I shall see you both in the morning." He grinned and winked at Elizabeth. "Don't worry about Aunt. She is simply—,"

"Fitzwilliam!" Lady Catherine's voice rang out. "I thought you said you were tired?"

The Colonel sighed in exasperation. "How Anne has lived with her all these years is quite beyond my comprehension."

Darcy shook his head. "The poor girl, no wonder she is so sickly." Both the Colonel and Darcy laughed as Elizabeth looked on with a sleepy grin upon her face. The Colonel bade them a final goodnight and hurried after his aunt as she called him once more.

Darcy went to the door and shut it firmly. He turned to look at her, an odd expression on his face. "You have borne an evening with my Aunt. Now you see why it is unfair of me to berate your family, when my own is hardly tolerable."

"It is unfair of either of us to criticize our families," Elizabeth admitted ruefully. "They give us so much."

Darcy arched an eyebrow and Elizabeth chuckled. "I know you would not expect me to say such, but, I believe our child shall eventually come to say the same of us."

Darcy smiled and went to her. "I hope you shall be able to maintain such a positive view of this situation, but I am afraid that I must warn you it shall be nearly impossible."

"So long as there is a chance of it being possible, I shall try."

"And that is where we differ."

"You believe so, but I believe differently."

"Why is that?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I have seen you dine civilly with certain family members of mine who are not worthy enough of your kindness or even indifference."

Darcy curled his arm about her shoulders. "I only do it for my love of you."

Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to him. Unbeknownst to Lady Catherine and unrealized by Darcy, her presence had already done some good. Their dispute of earlier had been entirely forgotten in the wake of her visit.

Elizabeth found another blessing in Lady Catherine's presence, as well. When Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived in Lambton with their four children, Kitty begged Elizabeth to allow her to stay with them. Though Kitty claimed it was to assist with the children after their nurse took ill, Elizabeth could not have cared what excuse her sister used. She was happy to allow Kitty to be freed from Lady Catherine's constant watch and horribly and guiltily thankful to be relieved of Kitty for a short while. Their relationship had been strained ever since Mr. Gibson had left and nothing Elizabeth said or did was assisting in its mending. It was not long, though, before Elizabeth found Darcy's prediction to be entirely true. Lady Catherine was at times trying and at others quite unsympathetic. She scrutinized Elizabeth's ability to run the household and had advice for everyone on every subject.

Shortly before dinner one evening, Elizabeth sat in her evening parlor, working on the blanket for her baby. She was startled by the rustle of skirts that announced the arrival of another's company. She looked up to see Lady Catherine standing before her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Catherine," said Elizabeth. She rose and curtsied. Lady Catherine nodded in acceptance.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. I have been looking for you nearly the entire afternoon."

"Is there something you require? For Mrs. Reynolds is always willing to assist you."

Lady Catherine scowled as if Elizabeth were thick. "No, I wished to speak to you while my nephew was out."

"Oh. Well, please have a seat." She waited for the woman to sit before she resumed her own seat. She carefully folded her embroidery and set it on the table beside her, giving her full attention to Lady Catherine.

"My nephew told me of your news this morning. I wish you congratulations."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, surprised.

"Anne read his letter to me as my eyes were feeling weak. I did not hear her mention your condition. Therefore, as I was unaware of your condition, I withdraw the statements that I made last night." The woman's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows raised, and her lips tightened as a muscle beneath her lower lip twitched.

"Is that an apology?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes set upon her lap. She looked up as Lady Catherine inhaled sharply. Her eyes were widened in astonishment. The woman drew herself up indignantly, her shoulders straightening out.

"I was uninformed of your condition, thus my statements were made out of concern for your health. A concern for someone's health needs no need of apology."

"I see," Elizabeth replied evenly. "I thank you for your gracious concern." She felt her lips quirk in an ironic smile and she bowed her head once more.

"You are not intimidated by me, are you?" demanded Lady Catherine.

"Your presence is commanding."

Lady Catherine stood. "I see why Darcy married you, but I believe your influence upon Georgiana has been quite unfavorable."

"I judge Darcy thinks otherwise."

The woman's eyebrows arched but she said no more as she swept from the room.

Elizabeth picked up her embroidery once more and sighed, setting it back on her lap. She looked out the window, her lips faltering between a smile and a frown. How it was possible for Lady Catherine to be biting and amusing simultaneously was beyond her, but the woman managed to do so.

Where as before Lady Catherine had treated Elizabeth with the barest civility, she now treated Elizabeth as an invalid. She instructed Mrs. Reynolds to concern herself only with Elizabeth. Lady Catherine also ordered one of the servants to serve Elizabeth's breakfast in her bedroom. While Elizabeth and Darcy were out one day, a phaeton much like Anne's arrived, so that Elizabeth could enjoy the gardens without exerting herself, explained Lady Catherine. Elizabeth became quite exasperated with her treatment and frequently insisted that Lady Catherine need not be so concerned. The woman dismissed her protests and Elizabeth found that Darcy seemed quite smug at his aunt's concern. Elizabeth was quite sure he enjoyed watching her being treated with care without having to manage her objections. Elizabeth also observed that Georgiana began to never leave her side.

One evening, shortly after her discussion with Lady Catherine, Elizabeth sat in the evening parlor once more working on her embroidery as Georgiana watched her over her book.

"What is the book you are reading?" inquired Elizabeth.

"One that Henry recommended," replied Georgiana.

"It is The Tempest. Did you know that I had never read it before?"

"No," said Elizabeth.

"I cannot believe I hadn't. This shall be one of my favorites, though."

"Is this because Lord Brighton told you about it or because it is truly enjoyable?" teased Elizabeth. "And Henry, not Lord Brighton?"

Georgiana blushed. "He dislikes such a formal title, he requested that I call him Henry. He still calls me Miss Darcy, though. And it is truly an enjoyable book."

"It is one of my favorites as well," admitted Elizabeth. She fell silent as she made sure to keep her stitches straight. Finally she looked up. "Lord Brighton has not been around lately."

Georgiana stiffened, her hands clasping one another in her lap.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, setting aside her embroidery. "Did something happen?"

"No," said Georgiana quietly.

Elizabeth sat back, puzzled. She watched as Georgiana's eyes dropped to her middle and back to her face.

"What is it, dear?" asked Elizabeth, leaning forward.

"Nothing," said Georgiana.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth said firmly.

The young woman glanced away from Elizabeth's gaze. "It's my aunt. She said that it would be best if I was with you in case you should ever need assistance. And Darcy is happier now," she explained.

"Darcy is happier now?" asked Elizabeth.

"He was so frustrated when you insisted that you did not need watching over. He was supposed to meet an acquaintance in London, but declined because he did not want to leave you."

"He did what?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Don't be angry with him," pleaded Georgiana. She blushed once more. "Ever since he first told me about you, it was clear how much he adored you. He would have given anything for you. Then when you did not become with child he was so torn. He so wanted children but he never wanted you to feel inadequate or as if he would be unhappy if you never gave him any children."

Once more, Elizabeth sat back. "And your aunt?"

Georgiana smiled slightly. "She won't admit it but she fears that she won't be a grandmother, so she has settled for great-nephews and great-nieces. Your child will be her first and she is as excited as if she were receiving a grandchild of her own."

Elizabeth grinned. "I ought to learn to be as quiet as you. I would find out much more. Well, I free you from my service. I believe you have greatly missed Lord Brighton. Suppose we invite him to supper?"

"Truly?" Georgiana rose and threw her arms about Elizabeth.

"You know, this is your house too, Georgiana. You have overseen Pemberley far longer than I."

"But you are married to my brother and therefore I have chosen to give up possession to you. You make Pemberley more wonderful than it had ever been before."

It was Elizabeth's turn to redden. "That is the most beautiful compliment that has ever been given to me."

Georgiana laughed. "Well, you have paid me the highest compliment I could ever want."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"By being my friend and my sister," replied Georgiana.

Elizabeth found her resolve to not cry so easily dissolve as a tear ran down her cheek and she pulled Georgiana to her once more, unable to say anything.

When both she and Georgiana had collected themselves, Georgiana rose. "I believe I have an invitation to scribe. Would you mind if I invited the Gardiners?"

"Mind?" asked Elizabeth, with a smile.

"Well you and Kitty have been at odds since you returned from Blythebury."

"I believe she requires a bit more of your influence," replied Elizabeth.

"Very well, I am off." Georgiana started from the room, nearly colliding with Colonel Fitzwilliam on the way out.

"Leaving are you? I was expecting to enjoy the company of two lovely young ladies this afternoon," he said.

Georgiana giggled. "You must learn to stop flirting with every female who crosses your path."

"My charm makes up for my lack of the dashing looks of which my cousin inherited an unfair share."

"That is if your charm actually works," retorted Georgiana.

"What have you done to sweet Georgiana?" demanded the Colonel of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rose and laughed. "Nothing."

"That could be left open to debate, my dear cousin," replied Colonel Fitzwilliam. He turned to Georgiana. "Well run along and do whatever you were going to do. And whatever you do, don't go to the music parlor."

Georgiana's eyes lit with delight as she excused herself.

"You and Darcy do spoil her, you know?" asked Elizabeth. "You are lucky her nature is such as it is."

"I know. It is fun. I cannot wait to spoil your little one too."

"It shall be a rotten child."

Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned. "I believe my spoiling won't influence that."

"Whatever do you mean?" demanded Elizabeth, slightly indignant.

"Darcy was not an angel growing up."

"I don't believe you were, either."

"How could you guess?" he asked with mock innocence.

Elizabeth laughed. "How wrong am I?"

"Not at all," he admitted ruefully. "In fact you could almost call me the leader of it all."

"Would you care for a walk? I am curious to know what my husband was like as a child."

"Be ready for a horrific story," he said with a grin, offering her his arm. She took it and they left the room.

"Knowing you, I am."

"I ought to take offense to that," said the Colonel.

"But you shouldn't because you know it's the truth."

The Colonel looked down at her. "I see why Darcy married you."

To the Colonel's wide eyed surprise, Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed. "You are second to tell me so."

"And the other was?"

"Your aunt."

Colonel Fitzwilliam's bottom lip sagged slightly. He recovered himself with a shake of his head as a grin spread across his mouth. "Yes, Lizzie, that is something to laugh about." He joined her laughter as they entered the Pemberley gardens.


	25. Chapter 25: Someone To Talk To

Elizabeth turned the page of her book, attempting to distract herself form the suffocating thickness of the heat. Her dress made her feel pinched and she exchanged her book for her delicate lace fan. Currently she could have enjoyed the refreshing breeze of riding her horse, but Darcy had agreed to allow Lady Catherine to send her mare, Toffee, away, so there was no possibility of riding her. They knew, or Darcy knew, that she was afraid to ride any other in the stable.

She shifted and fanned herself more vigorously. Mrs. Reynolds entered with some folded clothing. A sudden inspiration sprung upon Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Reynolds, do you have a moment to draw me a cold bath?"

"But Mrs. Darcy, you have only a short while before dinner!"

"Then we best move quickly," Elizabeth said more firmly as she rose and stretched her arms behind herself to undo her clothing.

With a final glance of exasperation, Mrs. Reynolds went to the bell and pulled it. She then went to Elizabeth and helped her undo her clothing. It was not long before Elizabeth's bath was drawn and she pinned her hair up loosely before climbing into the chilled water.

"What shall you be wearing tonight?" Mrs. Reynolds called from her bedroom.

"My white dress with the train, I believe," Elizabeth replied languidly. She closed her eyes with a deep sigh. The cold water soaked into her skin, cleansing it of its clammy feel. She felt the alertness of her mind fading. She seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the water.

"Mrs. Darcy! Wake up!"

Elizabeth's eyes slowly slid open.

"Mrs. Darcy! You shall not be ready before your guests arrive!" cried Mrs. Reynolds, pounding upon the door.

Awareness sank over Elizabeth and she flew up. She must have fallen asleep. She scrambled from the bath, hoping she could be ready in time.

It was in very short time that Elizabeth was fully prepared for dinner. As she licked her finger and swirled a curl about it as a final touch, one of the servants knocked upon the door. Mrs. Reynolds answered it, urging Elizabeth to hurry, as she pulled the door open.

"Mr. Darcy has sent for Mrs. Darcy. The Gardiners have arrived. He says that she shall find them in the east parlor. "

Elizabeth rose from her vanity and hurried from the room, eager to see her aunt and uncle.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner, rising to embrace her niece. As her arms folded about Elizabeth, she whispered, "Congratulations, Lizzie! We received your letter. You and Jane in the same year!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Aunt Mari! How wonderful it is to see you!" She stepped back and allowed her uncle to kiss her hand. "Uncle Edward!" She cast her eyes about the room. "But where are the children? And where is Kitty?"

Mrs. Gardiner's eyes flicked to her husband. "We thought an evening without the children would be more enjoyable. We shall bring them tomorrow, if you like," she added hastily.

"Well of course," replied Elizabeth, smiling. "We shall organize a picnic! Uncle and Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam may go fishing, and it is a delightful place where we shall go. But where is Kitty?"

Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat. "We invited her to come, Lizzie, but she asked us to send her regrets. We told her that you would like to see her."

His wife laid a gentle hand upon Elizabeth's arm. "Jane wrote us of what passed between you and Kitty at Blythebury. Do not doubt that what you did is for the best. Kitty only needs time to realize it for herself. She is not as impractical and flighty as Lydia."

Elizabeth nodded. "Please invite her to the picnic. Georgiana has asked after her frequently."

"We shall do that," said Mrs. Gardiner.

An awkward silence filled the room before Lady Catherine said, "A picnic! That shall incite my lumbago!"

"Then you are excuse from joining us, Aunt," Darcy said politely.

Lady Catherine considered such an option and frowned, not wanting to be excluded from such an outing. "I believe if I take my herbs I shall be fine. Shall we have a game of vingt-un until the Brightons arrive? They are late."

"No, Aunt," Georgiana said patiently as everyone gathered seats and sat about the card table. "They are not expected for another quarter of an hour."

"Silly girl! Why did you have the guests arrive at different times?" Lady Catherine said sharply.

"An Englishwoman's book on Deportment says that in a small gathering, if two different parties have been invited to a small, familial gathering, it is best if they arrive a few minutes apart, that each may have time to accustom themselves," replied Georgiana, who sat next to Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine sucked her teeth in disapproval as she dealt out the cards. Georgiana leaned over to whisper to Elizabeth. "They are late, Lizzie. Do you think something has happened?"

Elizabeth glanced to Darcy's aunt to be sure her attention was turned elsewhere. "I am sure they should not be much longer." She grinned. "You are a very good liar. Nowhere in that book does it mention such a thing."

Georgiana lifted her shoulders dismissively. "Aunt is very particular about punctuality. I would hate for her to disapprove of Henry before she even meets him," she murmured.

Elizabeth was about to reply when Lady Catherine looked up. "What are you two discussing?" she demanded. "I say Darcy, you would think they were born sisters as much as one talks about the other."

Darcy smiled. "It was my hope that this would be so." He looked from Elizabeth to Georgiana before he turned to the Gardiners. "How has your stay in Lambton been? Of course, you are always welcome to stay here."

"Our stay has been wonderful. The accommodations you found for us are very agreeable," replied Mr. Gardiner. "Your offer of hospitality is appreciated, but we are so often out that we would not want to disturb your peace."

Elizabeth looked up from her hand. "Well, you are always welcome."

"Thank you dear," said Mrs. Gardiner.

Only a few rounds had been played when Rensler appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat and bowed. "Lord Brighton and Mrs. Brighton, have arrived."

Georgiana stood as she caught sight of the young man and his grandmother behind the butler. "Welcome, do come in. You are right on time," she said smoothly as Lord Brighton's lips parted to present his excuses for his tardiness. She went to Lord Brighton and he bowed over her hand. Their eyes met briefly and Georgiana blushed and glanced down. She moved on to graciously greet his grandmother.

Lord Brighton moved into the room as his grandmother took a seat which Rensler had drawn up for her. He politely greeted Darcy and Elizabeth before he went to Lady Catherine. He took her hand free of cards, bowed over it, and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "You must be Georgiana's aunt, Lady Catherine. She speaks very highly of you and your daughter, Anne," he said. Elizabeth was thoroughly impressed and from Darcy's expression so was he. The young man's voice was honestly and effortlessly flattering.

"I am glad to hear my niece thinks so greatly of me," replied Lady Catherine as she looked over the young man sternly.

Lord Brighton nodded and turned to the colonel. "You can only be Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana's beloved cousin and guardian. She enjoys telling me of your many 'exploits' as a youth."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked surprise as he rose to grip Lord Brighton's hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance after hearing so much about you," said the colonel jovially. "As her guardian I am sure you understand my duties to—,"

"James!" exclaimed Georgiana politely.

The colonel grinned and tossed a wink at his cousin as Lord Brighton laughed. Georgiana came forward to rest her hand upon Mr. Gardiner's chair. "And these are Mr. Edward Gardiner and his wife, Mrs. Marianne Gardiner. They are Elizabeth's relatives, though they are very dear to Darcy and me as well."

As the new additions to their party stretched their already large game beyond its limit, the party separated into two tables, Georgiana, Lord Brighton, Elizabeth, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mrs. Gardiner at one, while Lady Catherine, Darcy, Mr. Gardiner, and Mrs. Brighton continued the first game at the other. The company was quite agreeable of one another and the time passed quickly before Rensler entered to announce dinner.

The five course meal was splendid and the heat of the day was fading as the sun began sliding toward the earth, making the food all the more enjoyable. Her humor was frequently cheerful, until she caught sight of the empty chair in the corner, which was meant for Kitty. Elizabeth could not help but think about how her sister would have blushed and dropped her eyes over Colonel Fitzwilliam's teasing and flirtations, though she was secretly enjoying the attention. She would have laughed brightly at Lord Brighton's hilarious tale of how his friend came to hate horses and told the story of how she and Lydia adopted a puppy and then sold it a week later, due to certain "complications."

Elizabeth had never before realized how much she would miss her younger sister. It wasn't the same as missing Jane, though. Missing Kitty was as if her sister had suddenly fallen from existence.

"Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth jerked back to attention, her eyes blinking rapidly as she looked about, not realizing that she had been daydreaming.

"I believe the heat has gotten to her," announced Lady Catherine. "It has been unbearably hot today. I nearly fainted after tea. Perhaps you ought to retire, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth crimsoned with embarrassment. "No, no I am fine. Thank you for your concern. I just," she cast about, feeling slightly disoriented. "I was simply daydreaming. Forgive me, Lord Brighton. What is it that you were saying?"

The young lord smiled kindly. "If you are unwell, Mrs. Darcy, we do not wish to prevent your recovery."

"No, I am quite finenow." She noticed that her aunt and uncle, as well as Darcy, were watching her carefully. Darcy would agree with Lady Catherine's assessment, but her aunt and uncle seemed to know exactly what was ailing her. She fixed a smile upon her face. "Do continue, Lord Brighton."

"I only asked how you enjoyed the dances in ---shire."

Elizabeth chuckled. "They were splendid. Loud and crowded, but wonderfully fun. It was at such a dance that I met Darcy."

"Did you dance?" asked Georgiana, before falling silent, embarrassed at being so forward.

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed aloud. "You would be ashamed of your dear brother, if you only knew," he said.

"Indeed?" asked Mrs. Gardiner. "Did he dance every dance with her?"

Before the colonel could reply, Elizabeth said, "Any tale you tell, James, will only be overly exaggerated, bawdy, and completely unbelievable."

She had hoped to spare Darcy from his cousin's teasing, but she had only added fuel. "For once you are correct on one account, my dear Lizzie, my story shall be completely unbelievable, for not only did he not dance with you, he danced with no one!"

Elizabeth frowned and kicked the Colonel under the table, for he sat across from her. "Of course he danced with someone—Caroline Bingley. She would be very hurt and indignant to know that you consider her 'no one'."

He winced and withheld his next comment on Darcy. Elizabeth's husband smiled at her appreciatively.

"I apologize for such a display," said Georgiana, with a sly grin, to their guests. "But sometimes my cousin has trouble handling himself."

Darcy choked on his wine as Lady Catherine glanced sharply at her niece. Elizabeth made a display of patting Darcy's back to control the laughter that threatened to emerge from her.

"Come now, Georgiana. We must play fairly," said Elizabeth. "And Colonel, where are the gentlemanly manners that you displayed so well when I first met you at Rosings?"

"Play fairly!" cried the colonel. "It seems to be two on one!"

"If you recall there are guests," snapped Lady Catherine. Elizabeth, Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Georgiana all reddened as apologies were mumbled. Her sharp gaze fell upon Elizabeth and a strange recollection rose into her mind. "Shall the shades of Pemberley be thus polluted," Lady Catherine had demanded the day she had come to prevent Elizabeth and Darcy's supposed engagement. Elizabeth's eyes fell as she felt the heat in her face quickly drain.

"Why do you inquire of dances in ---shire?" she asked politely.

"I have never been to one, and a friend recently described one to me. Georgiana recently told me that you had been to a few and I was wondering if they were as fun as he said."

"They offer none of the refined manners and customs of the private balls to which you are accustomed, but they have their country charm."

"Did you enjoy them, Mr. Darcy?" inquired the young man.

Darcy chuckled. "Not quite so much as my wife. I spent my first few regarding a beautiful young woman who had determined to hate me for the rest of her life."

"If I may ask, does she still hate you?"

Elizabeth's husband laughed outright this time. "I hope not! But you may ask her yourself."

"Ask her myself?"

Georgiana giggled. "According to Lizzie, my dear brother was so arrogant that he made Napoleon seem humble."

"That is quite an exaggeration," mumbled Elizabeth as everyone, except for Lady Catherine, laughed.

When the mirth had subsided, Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to the lord. "Lord Brighton is it? It is not in any way related to the town of Brighton?"

The young man grinned. "I have been asked that quite often. The town is actually named for one of my ancestors who revived the town many years ago as it fell into ruin."

"That is very impressive," said Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Almost as impressive as the tree that is named for Darcy."

Dinner continued on a light vein and eventually the dishes were cleared from the table and dessert was brought out. Elizabeth's eyes fell upon a raspberry tart. She had wanted raspberry tart for so long that several times, she had barely been able to restrain herself from asking the cook to make one.

Now she helped herself to a small slice, but the minute the sweet, berry taste brushed her tongue, she could not contain herself. She found herself taking piece after piece, even long after she was full. She knew she should stop, but it seemed as if she had wanted the tart for so long, craving its light, smooth, berry taste as it slipped down her throat. It was not until Darcy realized that she had nearly eaten the entire tart by herself that he motioned for one of the servants to remove it.

When Darcy suggested a game of cards, Elizabeth could hardly stand. Darcy helped her up with a slight look of disapproval, but she ignored it for she could already feel her regret for consuming so much tart. She leaned heavily upon him as he led the way to the parlor.

While the heat had made her dress feel pinched earlier, the extra helpings of dessert now caused the sensation return. She could hardly concentrate on the game for the weight of the food upon her stomach.

She played one solo upon the pianoforte and then a duet with Georgiana upon the harp. As Lady Catherine urged for more, Elizabeth declined and returned to sit quietly by Darcy. Her silence drew glances from her aunt and uncle, but this time, it was Darcy who knew exactly what was wrong.

While the rest of her guests were served wine, Elizabeth requested tea, hoping that it would settle her now churning stomach. She dearly wanted the evening to be over, so that she could climb into her bed and rest.

Lady Catherine seemed to think Elizabeth had recovered from her earlier state and returned to the role of a docile, welcoming hostess. The harsh glances that she had been receiving from Lady Catherine had faded into guarded approval. But Elizabeth would have traded her approval for a settle stomach.

She shifted in her seat, watching another game of vingt-un. Lady Catherine was expertly dealing out the cards. Darcy received a five, a ten, and an ace.

"Rensler," Elizabeth called to the man who stood in the corner. "Would you mind opening the windows? I believe there is a most delightful breeze this evening."

The butler did so immediately and the fresh air calmed Elizabeth's stomach slightly, at least enough that she could participate in the next round of vingt-un.

It was long after sunset when her aunt and uncle arose, apologizing for having to depart so early. "If we are to return tomorrow with the children, it is best that we take our leave, now," said her uncle, when Elizabeth extended the Darcys' hospitality.

"You may send one of the servants to tell Kitty to bring them tomorrow," suggested Darcy.

"No, we thank you for your offer but it is really best that we be leaving," insisted Mr. Gardiner.

Elizabeth excused herself from the rest of her guests to see her aunt and uncle to the door.

"We will do our best to bring Kitty tomorrow," said her aunt, when they were alone. "And Lizzie, do get some rest, you are rather pale. Have you had enough sleep? You have been eating well?"

"I am well, Aunt Mari," said Elizabeth, with an appreciative smile.

"Well take care of yourself. And get a good rest. The children are most eager to see you," said her uncle. "They are beside themselves for as long as they have had to wait to see you!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I shall enjoy seeing them."

"We shall be here at noon then," her aunt said, still peering at Elizabeth with concern.

"Noon, then," replied Elizabeth, embracing her aunt.

She waited with the Gardiners as a carriage was prepared for them. When it was prepared, she saw them off, watching as they disappeared down the drive. Elizabeth turned to enter the house and paused upon the stairs.

Her stomach shifted angrily and she sank to the step, clutching her middle.

"I suppose you shall not eat so much dessert next time?" a voice said behind her.

Elizabeth turned to see Darcy standing over her. "I could not help myself. For so long I have wanted raspberry tart, more than any other food in the world. I do not know why, but I have. And when it was served, it was as if I would never taste it again." He sat down beside her. "You left our guests?" she demanded, rising too fast. Her stomach lurched and she was forced to sit back down again.

"Georgiana is also a hostess. I am sure she shall manage until we return."

"Well why did you come out here? I already feel like a child who has eaten far too many sweets when she knew she should not," moaned Elizabeth.

Darcy chuckled and Elizabeth glared at him. He looked at her expression and laughed harder. "You once told me, that you dearly loved to laugh," he said.

"Yes, when I am feeling healthy," retorted Elizabeth, resting her head upon the rail.

Darcy sobered. "I can give your excuses and you can retire. I know you tire easily." Elizabeth glanced at him and he laid a hand on her wrist. "I know you detest being treated as an invalid, but Lizzie, if you are not well, you mustn't overexert yourself."

"Another hour or two," said Elizabeth as she slowly rose to her feet. Darcy took her elbow.

"I don't know why I agree to allow you to do this," said Darcy.

"It is because you love me so dearly and—,"

"I'm a fool," he finished with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed. "As you did not recognize my beauty when you first laid eyes upon me, I cannot deny such a statement."

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "And you say that I was more arrogant than Napoleon?"

"No," replied Elizabeth. "Georgiana said that."

He shook his head as he helped her back to the parlor.

When at last the Brightons rose to depart, Elizabeth saw them off and then bade good night to those who remained and retired for the evening. She climbed into her bed, not bothering to do more than remove the pins and pearls from her hair and don her nightgown. She laid there, her stomach moving unrestfully. She felt Darcy come to bed and she lay still as he gently eased the covers over himself.

Elizabeth could not sleep, for the discomfort in her stomach. Darcy's heavy breathing had long ago filled the room. She shifted and her stomach gave a jolt. It was not long before she realized that the jolt would not settle. Elizabeth scrambled from the bed and felt frantically under it for her chamber pot as her dinner rose rapidly.

She pulled it out just in time. Her dinner emptied into it quickly. Elizabeth thought she was quiet as she heaved, having practiced during the early weeks of her pregnancy. But footfalls jounced toward her on the floor and the pot was deftly replaced by basin. Cool fingers brushed her neck, holding her hair back as she heaved.

When she finished, another hand moved the basin from her and she leaned against Darcy, feeling drained.

"Are you better?" he asked.

"Much," she croaked. She cleared her throat and attempted to stand but she became lightheaded and had to return to the floor.

"I'll have this removed and get you some water, tea, and bread." Darcy went to a window and lifted it open before he left the room.

Elizabeth leaned against the bed. She should not have eaten so much raspberry tart. But as she thought about it, she recalled that she had felt slightly ill even before she had eaten the tarts. Was something that she ate spoiled? But no one else had appeared unwell. The breeze cooled her face and she realized that she had been sweating. Her nightgown was soaked. She rose slowly and fetched another nightgown. Returning to her seat by the bed, she sat down gradually, as to avoid dizziness. Elizabeth pulled off the wet nightgown and let the evening breeze cool her skin. Without her clothing, she could see the ever growing rise in her middle. She pulled on the fresh gown, glad for the air that muted the smell of her vomit.

It was a short while before Darcy returned with a bleary eyed servant girl. She removed the basin and pot to be cleaned. Another followed with a tray of tea, a small pitcher of water, four cups, and a few slices of bread. Darcy lit a few candles and waved the girl away, telling her to return to bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, crouching by Elizabeth's side.

She nodded, but he slid his arms under her and picked her up. "I can walk." But she made no effort to get down.

"I know you can," replied Darcy as he set her down in a chair. He poured a cup of water and handed it to her. "Rinse." She took a sip and swirled it around, removing the disgusting taste from her mouth. She ejected the water into another cup and rinsed her mouth another two times.

Darcy poured them each a cup of tea and swirled Elizabeth's with honey, lemon, and a little bit of milk. Between sips, Elizabeth nibbled upon the bread and butter that Darcy had also brought.

"Thank you," she said, when she felt much better.

Darcy smiled. "It gave me a chance to take care of you without your protests."

Elizabeth chuckled as she traced the rim of her cup. "You may return to bed if you like," she murmured.

"That would be pleasant, but I would first like to know what is upon your mind."

"Kitty," Elizabeth said immediately. Her eyes flicked up but he did not return to their previous conversation of Kitty.

"What about her?"

"Darcy, I want to show her that I care about her. Something," Elizabeth searched for the word, "something tangible."

He nodded, resting his chin on his curled forefinger. "Lizzie, you have done so much for her. I believe she simply needs time to realize that. For now, though, I believe she needs someone to talk to. Not Georgiana, for I believe Kitty feels as if Georgiana is somehow better than she."

"Then who? Shall I send her back to Jane and Charles?"

Darcy shook his head and Elizabeth let him think. Finally, he grinned. "A kitten. You ought to get her a kitten or a puppy."

"A kitten or a puppy?"

Darcy nodded. "When my mother died, my father gave me a dog." He smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I told my dog everything and I could think when I talked to him. He could never reply out of anger, or tell me to grow up, or pretend that my mother was still there, or all the other things the adults told me when my mother died. He simply listened without judging. And that is what Kitty needs."

Elizabeth smiled. "Where shall I find a kitten or a puppy?"

"One of my tenants was just telling me of a litter of kittens that his cat gave birth to. Shall we ride over early in the morning to purchase one? Before the Gardiners arrive?"

Elizabeth's smile spread as she went to Darcy and embraced him. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. "When did you become so wise?" she murmured into his shoulder, half in jest.

"Wisdom is but not but sharing an experience that another has not had," replied Darcy, chuckling.

Elizabeth laughed. "I believe that is far too broad a definition of wisdom for that could make even a fool appear wise. I believe that not only is wisdom sharing an experience, but having learned from it and completely understood it."

"Then perhaps wisdom is nothing but an idea; perceived differently by each person. Wisdom to one is foolishness to another."

Elizabeth thought on this. "And therefore the perception of a fool would have to change and there need not be any fools in this world."

Darcy shook his head. "After a point, that would be described as ignorance is bliss. There are fools, and there are wise people, but the standards by which we judge them are human, and therefore flawed and biased."

"The fact that we _judge_ wisdom and foolishness is the origin of their imperfection and thus everything we judge is imperfect."

He grinned. "Then shall you say that our justice system is imperfect?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Any system controlled by humans with feelings, motives, and pasts is flawed."

"So do you say that there cannot be a perfect world?"

She thought a moment. "No, there cannot be, not without the three things I afore mentioned. And without those, what is to distinguish us from one another? We will be as dolls, uniform and though in appearance real, in fact, only imitations of life."

"Indeed," said Darcy. "Well, my dearest, if we are to get an early start tomorrow, I believe we should turn in immediately."

"I am not so tired any more," replied Elizabeth.

Darcy chuckled. "You shall be very much so after the children arrive. It is my suggestion that you attempt to sleep."

Elizabeth smiled. "You sounded so much like my father just then."

Darcy stood and swept her up. "Then allow me to rephrase. I am tired and I would like to rest knowing that you are resting beside me."

Elizabeth placed a kiss upon his cheek. "That is better."

Darcy woke her early the next morning. Elizabeth dressed quickly, pulling on a pelisse over her dress as she hurried down the stairs. Recalling something, she hurried to the kitchen and asked for some old rags, a blanket, and a basket. Puzzled, Sally gave her the things she requested. By the time Elizabeth returned to the foyer, Darcy had already ordered the small carriage and he stood by it, waiting to help her in himself. When they were settled, he directed Lon and then turned to Elizabeth, pulling a bundle from underneath the seat.

"I knew you would forget breakfast in your excitement," he said with a smirk, as he held out an apple and some bread smeared liberally with butter and honey.

Elizabeth grinned as she took the proffered food. The apple was deliciously tart and the juice foamed in her mouth as she took each bite.

"How far is it?" she asked, half way through her apple. They were traveling along a fairly well traveled road, the cool of the morning drifting about them. The sun had not quite risen yet and its rays teased at the horizon as the moon held firmly to its place in the sky.

"A few kilometers," replied Darcy, taking a bite of his own apple.

As they passed through the town, they turned onto a side road. Elizabeth sat back in the seat and Darcy drew her to him. His warmth enveloped her and it was not long before she had dozed off.

By the time Elizabeth awoke, the sun had made its appearance and banished the moon. The dew was being lifted from the grass and the morning fog had been gathered up once more. They came to a field and Darcy motioned for Lon to halt.

"It is best if we walk from here," said Darcy, climbing out before Lon could get down. "Will you tell me if you tire, Lizzie?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and he chuckled. "It was foolish of me to ask." He turned to Lon. "If you will wait here for us."

Darcy helped Elizabeth down and she settled the basket upon her arm as they set out across the field. She felt enormously liberated from the constraints that Lady Catherine had imposed upon her of late. It had been a few weeks since she had been able to walk so far and so freely. The release made her laugh brightly and returned color to her paling cheeks as she pulled off her bonnet and set it carefully in the basket.

"Do you recall the morning that I arrived at Netherfield, my hem four inches deep in mud?" she asked her husband.

He laughed. "According to Caroline it was six."

"Then I shall trust her judgment for she would know such a thing," Elizabeth said in all seriousness before they burst out in laughter.

"If you recall the morning that you came to Netherfield, then you must remember the day you fell in the entry way," Darcy chuckled.

Elizabeth frowned. "My dear husband, you promised me not to tease me about that."

He grinned sheepishly and said no more on the subject. After a while, Elizabeth caught sight of the house tucked inconspicuously into a grove of trees. She returned her bonnet to her head and straightened her clothing.

Two children caught sight of them coming through the field and scampered into the house. When Elizabeth and Darcy emerged onto the packed dirt lane that passed before the house, a short, slim, middle aged woman had come out, four children trailing behind her.

"Good day, Mr. Darcy," she said with a curtsy. Her face was lined with worry as she attempted to greet Darcy cheerfully.

Darcy nodded in acknowledgement. "Good day, Mrs. Cole. This is my wife, Mrs. Darcy."

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," the woman said. "Would you care to come in? It is far more humble than what you are used to."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You may be surprised. I grew up in the country myself." She and Darcy followed the woman into a small, sparsely furnished parlor. Despite its lack of splendor, it was quaint and the seats which she offered them were comfortable.

"Would you care for tea?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"Thank you very much," said Darcy. Mrs. Cole sent one of the children to fetch some tea and another to bring their father. She then stood with the two remaining children.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, not at all," replied Darcy. "I encountered your husband yesterday and he mentioned that your cat had birthed a litter of kittens. My wife would like to purchase one for her sister."

One of the children pressed forward, hugging her mother's legs. "Ma, she's not going to take one of Milkie's kittens away, is she? Because she can't—,"

"Hush," scolded Mrs. Cole.

The little girl began to whimper attempting not to cry.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked the little girl.

The girl scowled at her, but out of politeness she replied, "Kate."

Elizabeth smiled and beckoned to the child. Kate looked to her mother, who nodded, and shuffled forward. She had put her tiny thumb in her mouth to stop her tears, but she now removed it. "Kate, is your name short for Catherine perhaps?" The little girl nodded and Elizabeth continued. "My sister, the one for whom I wish to purchase a kitten, is named Catherine, as well. It is a pretty name." Kate's eyes widened but she made no reply. "My sister, we call her Kitty, has been very sad lately and I want to give her a wonderful present. Would you not agree that a kitten is a wonderful present?" Kate nodded. "Now, since you seem to love your cat so much and all her kittens, shall I make an agreement with you." The little girl nodded again. "Suppose, since you seem so attached, I offer you a quarter of the payment I am giving to your parents as well as a promise to return the kitten to you if my sister does not love her as much as you."

The little girl considered this. "Will she love the kitten?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "Yes, I believe she will," she admitted.

"Then I don't want the promise or the money," said Kate quietly. "You may just have the kitten."

"Do not be so rude," scolded Mrs. Cole. "I am ever so sorry for her lack of manners, Mrs. Darcy. I do not know what has gotten into her. Kate you are to beg your pardon immediately."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "She is honest and smart, Mrs. Cole. I take no offense to what she has to say," she said kindly. "Someone who shows such compassion to an animal can only be as compassionate toward those about her." Mrs. Cole returned her smile timidly and Elizabeth turned back to Kate.

"Now, since you love the kittens so, I cannot take one without payment. What do you say we could give her, Darcy?"

Darcy smiled. "Why I believe anything she should like, Lizzie. What would you like, Miss Cole?"

"Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, you are far too generous with her," protested Mrs. Cole.

Darcy laughed. "It is impossible to pay for love, Mrs. Cole, therefore, we shall do our best to do so."

Kate thought. "May my sister have a new dress?" she asked shyly. "Her's is terribly thin."

Elizabeth laughed. "Why of course! But Kate, it would please me if you asked for something for yourself."

"May I have a pony ride?"

Darcy smiled. "Shall we take one now, Miss Cole?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Right now? Mama, may I?"

Mrs. Cole sighed. "Of course, dear."

"We shall be right back, Mrs. Cole," said Darcy as he rose and took Kate's small hand in his own. They departed, Kate skipping along beside him as they crossed the path. Elizabeth found it quite amusing to see the once rigid Darcy striding along with a vivacious little girl to give her a pony ride.

Both the tea and Mr. Cole arrived at the same time. As one of the girls served them tea, Mrs. Cole explained to her husband where Kate had gone and how Elizabeth and Darcy had paid for the kitten.

"Then we cannot accept further payment," said Mr. Cole when his wife was finished.

Elizabeth smiled. "I would feel terrible if I did not offer you payment for the kitten."

Mr. Cole rose. "Very well, you may see the kittens and then we shall decide." He led her to the building that served as a barn and stable, where the doors were thrown open to allow the morning light to enter.

"They're up in the loft. I will bring them down so that you may view them," said Mr. Cole.

Elizabeth chuckled. "There is no need. I shall go with you."

He frowned but led her to a ladder and stood at the foot as she set her basket down and climbed. When he crawled into the loft behind her, she could not help but laugh at the expression upon his face.

"I climbed ladders often growing up," she explained. "Ladders and trees."

Mr. Cole appeared puzzled. "Pardon me for being forward, Mrs. Darcy, but ladies such as yourself rarely do such."

Elizabeth laughed once more. "I was not raised a lady. I was raised to marry a young man of a decent living."

The man nodded. "I hope that such fortune as yours befalls my daughters," was all he said in reply and to Elizabeth's relief, the subject fell away.

The cat and her kittens were sprawled on a blanket in a corner. The mother had milky white fur, the source of her name, with deep, blue eyes. Even as she lay, watching Elizabeth and Mr. Cole, Elizabeth could tell that she was a dainty creature. Despite her colour, only one of her kittens possessed the same colour as its mother. Elizabeth carefully pulled it away from Milkie. The cat raised her head in protest, but could not do much else.

"This one," said Elizabeth, cuddling the small, warm kitten to her chest.

Mr. Cole smiled. "Of course. She shall be a beautiful cat when she grows up."

Elizabeth nodded as she beheld the small thing that curled neatly into her hand. She and the man returned to the ladder and Mr. Cole climbed down with the kitten, secured in his hand. Elizabeth followed and picked up her basket. She carefully arranged the rags on the bottom and settled the kitten on them before drawing the blanket over it.

They returned to the house to await Darcy's return and Elizabeth found the company of the Coles to be quite entertaining. She had Mrs. Cole give her the measurements of Kate's younger sister, Martha. Their conversation was interrupted as the pounding of hooves announced the arrival of Darcy and Kate.

Everyone hurried out to watch as they came up the lane, Kate seated carefully before Darcy on the horse. She waved to her family as Darcy slowed the horse to a trot until it reached the house. He swung down and lifted the little girl from the horse.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed to Darcy before scampering to her mother to relate her horse ride. She caught sight of Elizabeth who grasped the basket of the wriggling and mewing kitten. The excitement suddenly drained from her face as she crept to Elizabeth and lifted the blanket off the animal.

Kate's lip quivered as a few tears leaked down her cheek. "Are you sure that your sister will love her?"

Elizabeth took the little girl's hand in her own. "My promise still holds," she said.

Kate nodded and went to her mother, burying her little face in the folds of Mrs. Cole's skirt.

Darcy paid Mr. and Mrs. Cole, despite their protests and Elizabeth and Darcy set out, back across the field after bidding goodbye to each of the Coles. When they were out of hearing distance, Elizabeth leaned against Darcy, who was leading the horse, Prince, back to the carriage.

"I feel so badly, taking the kitten from Kate," she said.

Darcy sighed. "I do as well. She is wonderful little girl. If I had a daughter, I would want her to be so."

That brought a smile to Elizabeth's features. "From what the colonel tells me of your childhood, I would expect our daughter to be quite the opposite."

Darcy chuckled. "Then I hope she shall inherit more of you than me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not think that would make her much better."

He laughed and wrapped his free arm about Elizabeth. "Then we shall simply have to be happy with our daughter, however she turns out."

They returned to Pemberley as the sun moved toward noon. Mrs. Reynolds took the kitten to the kitchen to feed it and sent Meredith up to assist Elizabeth in her preparations for the arrival of the Gardiners and Kitty.

Elizabeth joined Georgiana in the parlor to await the arrival of her family. Georgiana plucked happily at her harp, but paused when Elizabeth entered.

"Good morning, Lizzie," she said, her face aglow.

"Good morning, Georgiana. What has happened for you to be so bright this morning?"

"I could say the same for you, Lizzie. Where have you and Darcy been most of the morning? My aunt is fairly beside herself with curiosity."

"We went for a carriage ride," replied Elizabeth. "It was very refreshing."

The ends of Georgiana's lips turned upward. "You mean it was very refreshing in the sense that for a few hours, you were not being treated as an invalid."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "However did you guess?"

The young woman smirked. "I do not know."

Elizabeth sank onto a sofa, fixing a fallen pillow. "You have found the answer to my glow. Now I beg to know yours."

Georgiana shook her head, a secretive smile upon her face. "You shall have to wait."

Elizabeth frowned. "Well that is not a fair answer. May I guess?"

Georgiana laughed. "You may try."

"Did Lord Brighton ask for your hand?"

Georgiana's bottom lip fell in a most unladylike manner. Her eyes widened as her fingers fell from her harp. "But, how did you know? He asked me—he hasn't even asked Darcy yet!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I did not hear him ask, but I do recall the silly smile I wore for several days after Darcy asked for my hand. Except that mine was much sillier than yours as I had long feared that Darcy had lost the feelings he once revealed to me. Congratulations, Georgiana!"

Elizabeth rose and knelt to embrace the young woman she had come to consider as a sister. As she sat back upon her heels, Georgiana smiled. "You have only told me that Darcy proposed to you twice. You never told me why."

Elizabeth reddened. "I believe that it is because it would mean to admit pride and prejudice on both our parts. As Colonel Fitzwilliam said last night, Darcy and I met at a country dance. He appeared, and sounded, aloof, proud, and contemptuous. After refusing to dance with me on the account of my lack of attractiveness, I vowed that I could never love such a man. It seemed as if Darcy only continued to prove my first impression of him. I had the misfortune of meeting Mr. Wickham, who gave me a very false account of his history with Darcy. Mr. Wickham's disposition being far more agreeable than Darcy's, I accepted his story for the truth. Then, Darcy separated my beloved Jane from Charles. Nothing before then had enraged me more."

"Then how did you ever come to love him?" asked Georgiana softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, he proposed to me when I was visiting my cousin, Mr. Collins, and his wife Charlotte. I believe I gave him a harsh and unfair refusal. Both of us went away in anger and confusion. He left Rosings after the encounter, but left a most eloquent letter for me. In it, he explained everything I had accused him of and apologized for the misunderstandings and other things that had been expressed between us. Even still, I was not swayed. It was not until my aunt and uncle brought me to Pemberley and I met Mrs. Reynolds that my prejudice began to fade. Everywhere I went, it seemed, people could only praise Darcy. Then one day, I met him in these very gardens. He was very solicitous to my aunt and uncle and me. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner began to realize, though I remained completely ignorant, that Darcy was still deeply in love with me. Every time they broached the subject, though, I shied away, unsure of my own feelings for your brother. I met you and you were nothing as I expected. I had heard that you were as arrogant as your brother, but I found that you were only intensely shy. I began to realize that perhaps the Darcy I had first met was similar. It was then that I received news that Lydia had eloped with Mr. Wickham. In my worry for her reputation, I did not comprehend that I was falling in love with Darcy. When my aunt wrote me of how Darcy had found Wickham and convinced him to marry Lydia, I was puzzled. I was further surprised when Charles returned to propose to Jane. I recognized that everything I had earlier accused Darcy of was wrong and I knew then that I had fallen in love with him. But I did not think he would ever propose again. Not after the terrible abuse I had given him, not after the way my family had treated him, not after the way I had humiliated him in my refusal, and especially, not after Lydia. When Lady Catherine came to prevent our marriage, I was confused and hurt until Darcy arrived the next day with Charles and asked me for my hand once more."

Georgiana stared at Elizabeth in amazement. "Why Lizzie, I had no idea," she murmured. "Darcy told me his story, but I always wondered what you had thought in all that time."

Elizabeth sighed and frowned. "I do not believe that I thought in all that time, to say the truth."

Georgiana smiled. "I am only glad that it ended as it did. I could never think of Darcy marrying anyone else."

Elizabeth returned Georgiana's smile. "Are you saying that I could have married another?" she teased. She was startled when Georgiana's smile faded. "What is wrong, Georgiana?"

The young woman exhaled heavily. "You must never tell anyone, but Darcy and my cousin did not speak for a few weeks because of you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You do not mean, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

Georgiana nodded. "My cousin was quite enamored of you when he met you at Rosings. He knew he could never marry you and I think it irked him that Darcy could, if he truly wanted to. Not only that but he thought Darcy was being—well, I shall not repeat the words he used, as you know, he can be quite ungentlemanly at times—but he thought Darcy was foolish to allow you to leave him. They exchanged heated, and jealous, words and both departed from Rosings in a huff."

Elizabeth absorbed what Georgiana had revealed. So Colonel Fitzwilliam had not been jesting when he spoke of marrying her. How had he felt, all this time, watching his cousin happily married to a young woman he had fancied? How did he feel, watching her carry his cousin's child? Finally, she said, "You said 'jealous words', what do you mean by that?"

"Darcy thought James was trying to win you from him and James simply thought that Darcy always got what he wanted and therefore never truly treasured anything."

Elizabeth's surprise was great at these revelations and she sat in silence for a few moments as Georgiana, not knowing any other way to diffuse the heavy situation, returned to her harp.

Their silence was interrupted by the cries of children. Elizabeth turned to see Sarah, Edward, and Nathan running toward her, to fall upon her in a heap of excited, noisy, exclamations, embraces, and kisses. She toppled to her rear beneath their excited greetings. Elizabeth pushed aside her thoughts on Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam as she greeted each of her young cousins, attempting to sort out their chatter. She watched as Leanne entered the room after her younger siblings, appearing dignified in all her twelve years. Mrs. Gardiner entered behind them.

"What is this?" she scolded, "Falling upon Lizzie like dogs? Get up immediately! Sarah and Edward, you ought to know better! Come here!"

Sarah and Edward rose, appearing embarrassed, both at being scolded in front of Georgiana and at their behavior. Nathan, following his brother and sister, rose and they moved on to politely greet Georgiana, who smiled at each of them.

Elizabeth was startled as she found it difficult to rise from the floor. Georgiana saw her difficulty and set aside her harp to help.

"Leanne, help Lizzie from the floor please," instructed Mrs. Gardiner.

Both Leanne and Georgiana helped Elizabeth rise to her feet. Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you. How are you, Leanne?"

Leanne smiled. "Very well, thank you."

"I see you have become quite the young lady," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Leanne blushed with pleasure as Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Gardiner, and Kitty appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth greeted her uncle and Kitty.

"Aunt said that she shall join us later," said Colonel Fitzwilliam. "She also ordered that Darcy and I be sure Elizabeth rode in the phaeton."

"It is not so far," said Elizabeth. "I do not believe I shall need the phaeton."

"Are you—," began Darcy. He smiled at the expression upon Elizabeth's face and finished, "Of course you do not. Shall we start out?"

He held out Elizabeth's basket and bonnet to her as she went to his side. "Is everyone ready?" she asked, looking about as she secured her bonnet upon her head. Kitty held Georgiana's bonnet out to her and the party set out, followed by several servants who bore their picnic baskets. Along the way they passed several groups touring the grounds. Elizabeth and Darcy stopped to greet each one, before they continued on their way.

It was not long before they reached a shaded spot in a small grove of trees that stood a little ways back from the lazy stream. A swing hung from the branches of one of the taller trees and immediately the children ran to it, taking turns pushing one another.

As the servants laid out the blankets, Elizabeth beckoned Kitty away from the group. They went a little ways off, further into the trees.

Kitty's eyes fell to the ground when they stopped.

"I—I know the past few months have been difficult for you," began Elizabeth, feeling strange talking to her sister, "and you feel that I am partially, or perhaps, the entire source of your unhappiness." Kitty looked up, but did not reply and Elizabeth stumbled on. "I bought this for you. I hope you like it." She held the basket out to Kitty who took it, curiosity lighting her face.

She pulled back the blanket to reveal the little kitten, which was sleeping on its bed of rags. Mrs. Reynolds had tied a beautiful blue and white ribbon about its neck. Kitty's lips parted and a small smile crossed her face as she lifted the kitten from the basket with one hand.

"Does it have a name?" she asked softly, as the kitten awoke and began to mew as it sniffed Kitty's hand.

Elizabeth smiled. "I wanted you to choose it."

Kitty watched the kitten for a few minutes. "Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked finally.

"A girl."

Kitty set the basket down and stroked the little kitten. "I may name her anything I like?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"May I wait to name her?"

"She is yours."

Kitty smiled as she cuddled the kitten and looked up at Elizabeth. "Thank you, Lizzie." She turned and walked away. Though she said very little else to Elizabeth that day, she only put the kitten down when she ate. When she allowed the children to push her on the swing, she only entrusted the kitten to Elizabeth.

After luncheon, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Gardiner went for a walk and the children, Kitty, Mrs. Gardiner, and Georgiana played a game of Hide-and-seek, Elizabeth sat by Darcy, gently stroking the kitten. "I think you were right, Darcy," murmured Elizabeth.

He smiled. "She will come around soon, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I know. Thank you, Darcy."

He looked about for spying eyes and seeing none, he placed a kiss upon Elizabeth's forehead. "Anything to make my dear wife happy. Shall we go to town tomorrow to order the dress for Martha?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'd like to order Kate one too, with shoes, matching bonnets, and ribbons."

Darcy laughed. "Of course." They sat, listening to the children's laughter as they watched the stream drift past. Eventually Elizabeth rose and went to the swing. For a while, Sarah and Edward pushed her, but Colonel Fitzwilliam returned and insisted that it was his turn.

Elizabeth laughed as he pushed her higher and higher, and as her dress fluttered with each downward swing. He entertained her with anecdotes of different soldiers he had met during the war, jokes he had heard, and tall tales. Their fun was ended when Lady Catherine arrived and expressed her concern and disapproval at Elizabeth swinging in her condition.

Elizabeth, then, along with Georgiana and the children, convinced Darcy to join them in a game of Hide-and-seek. The afternoon passed in a relaxed manner and it was with much laughter that the party returned to Pemberley as the sun set and rain began to fall. Darcy and Elizabeth pressed the Gardiners to stay the night and Elizabeth helped Mrs. Gardiner dry the children and tuck each of them in.

Elizabeth found herself quite tired after such a late night and early morning and retired early for the evening. As she and Darcy entered, Rensler intercepted Elizabeth with a letter. She thanked him and she and Darcy continued to their chamber.

"Who is it from?" he inquired as they reached the top of the stairs. They nodded to Georgiana and Kitty, who had left her kitten to sleep with Leanne, as the two young women were returning downstairs.

She looked. "Jane."

Darcy chuckled. "Then I shall leave you to enjoy your letter."

"There is no need to do that," she said as they entered their chamber.

Darcy laughed. "So I should simply sit by as you ignore me for the next half hour?" Elizabeth did not reply as she readied for bed. Darcy shook his head. "I knew I should not have asked."

Elizabeth was about to reply as she drew on her nightgown, when they heard screaming. They looked at one another before Elizabeth bolted from the bedroom, followed by Darcy. She reached the stairs in time to watch Sarah tumble down the last few steps. Kitty and Georgiana were hurrying down the stairs after her as Lady Catherine, Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner, and the colonel ran in from the parlor. Leanne stood at the top of the stairs, her face pale and horrified.

Georgiana and Kitty knelt beside Sarah's limp body as Elizabeth lifted her nightgown and flew down the stairs. Coming to Sarah's side, she dropped to the floor. She felt about for a pulse. It was a few moments before she found it. Mrs. Gardiner fell beside her. "Is she—," her aunt trailed off.

"She's alive," replied Elizabeth.

"Someone send for the doctor," ordered Lady Catherine. "And do not move the child."

Darcy brushed past Elizabeth, dropping her dressing gown beside her. "I am off," he said. "If she comes awake, keep her calm."

Elizabeth looked down at her small cousin. Her brown locks were tousled, her small face bruised and bleeding. Her arm and leg lay at a strange angle.

"What happened?" demanded Mrs. Gardiner.

"I don't know," replied Georgiana, her voice shaking. "She bolted past us toward the stairs, Leanne right after her, and the next we knew we heard Sarah cry out. When we came to the stairs she was tumbling down them."

"Rensler," snapped Lady Catherine, "do not just stand there gaping. Send for Mrs. Reynolds and a bowl of water and rag. There is no point in not wiping up the blood." The butler hurried off to do so.

Elizabeth looked up the stairs to see that Leanne had disappeared. "Someone ought to check on Leanne."

"I'll go," said Kitty, rising and hurrying up the stairs.

When Mrs. Reynolds arrived with the rag and bowl of water, Lady Catherine sent her away once more to prepare a separate room for Sarah, as she had been sharing one with Leanne. Mrs. Reynolds hurried off as Mrs. Gardiner dipped the rag into the water and began to wipe away Sarah's blood.

It was a long while before Kitty returned. She hurried down the stairs, her dress held high above her ankles.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth as she looked up from where she knelt beside Sarah.

"Leanne," gasped Kitty. "She's gone."

Elizabeth tried to rise but met with the same difficulty she had faced earlier. "Did you check the boys' room?" she demanded.

"Everywhere," Kitty sobbed. "She is not upstairs, nor on the third floor. I even checked the attic. She was nowhere to be found."

"I'll search the first floor," said Elizabeth.

"You shall do no such thing," snapped Lady Catherine. "You are already too overwhelmed in your condition. Kitty, Georgiana, James, search the first floor."

The three she ordered set out to find Leanne but returned a short while later, their faces showing defeat.

"She is nowhere in the house," said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Well, where could she be?" demanded Mr. Gardiner, bewildered.

Elizabeth gasped as realization came to each of them.

"But she wouldn't be that foolish, would she?" said Mrs. Gardiner.

No one knew how to answer, not even Lady Catherine.

"I'll organize a search party," the colonel said grimly.

"We'll come," said Kitty, indicating herself and Georgiana.

"And I," added Mr. Gardiner.

Lady Catherine opened her mouth to protest but Elizabeth spoke up. "Lady Catherine, will you sit with the boys, in case they have awakened."

The woman drew herself up but as she watched Elizabeth attempt to arise once more, she conceded and proceeded up the stairs.

Elizabeth looked down at Sarah once more, as she picked up her dressing gown and drew it over herself. How long would this night be?


	26. Chapter 26: La Belle et Le Bete

Elizabeth looked up as the front door opened for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It had been nearly two hours and still there was no sign of Leanne. This time it was not a searcher, but a soaked Darcy that entered, followed by Dr. Bertly.

Rensler appeared from a corner to remove the doctor's and Darcy's dripping cloak to set by the fire to dry.

"Has she awakened?" Darcy asked as they approached Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner.

Mrs. Gardiner nodded wearily. "We're nearly deaf from her screaming. It was a while before we could calm her."

The doctor knelt by Sarah, examining her carefully, feeling her arms, sides, and legs with gentle hands. She moaned and tossed her head, begging him to stop her hurting. After his brief examination, he looked up.

"She is very lucky, perhaps a slight concussion, a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a sprained ankle."

"Am I going to die?" asked Sarah softly.

Elizabeth laughed, her voice hoarse from telling stories to keep Sarah awake. "No dear, you are not going to die."

"What happened?" asked Dr. Bertly.

"From what Sarah tells me, she and Leanne argued over my niece's kitten. Sarah was running to tell me and tripped over her nightgown and fell down the stairs," explained Mrs. Gardiner. "The only one who saw the entire accident is my daughter, Leanne."

The doctor stood. "Well, I shall settle Sarah and speak to Leanne." He sent for a sheet and had Mrs. Gardiner slide it under Sarah before he and Darcy lifted it, keeping the material taut. They carried Sarah up the stairs as she whimpered in pain. Elizabeth led the way to the chamber that Mrs. Reynolds had prepared. They carefully set her on the bed.

"Now, what is your name?" Dr. Bertly asked Sarah as he rolled up his damp sleeves. Elizabeth pulled the bell and waited for one of the servants to answer.

"Sarah," whispered the little girl. "Are you the doctor?"

"Indeed I am," replied Dr. Bertly.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Sarah.

"Well you took a nasty fall, little one. I am going to fix you up."

Mrs. Reynolds arrived with Sally, bringing linen, hot water, and bandages. Dr. Bertly ordered them to stay and left Sally with Sarah as he called all the others into the hall. He looked at each of them.

"I am going to have to set her bones and the little one is going to be in a lot of pain. Mrs. Reynolds, I believe it would be very good if you prepared a calming tea for her, not too strong because, not until I am certain of her condition, do I want to allow her to sleep. And I shall need you to fetch things for me. I shall have to undress the child, so you may wait out here Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy, I do not want you restraining Sarah. Are there any other females available?"

"Meredith," said Mrs. Reynolds.

"Then send for her," instructed Dr. Bertly. "I shall need her, Sally, and Mrs. Gardiner to hold Sarah down as I work. Should Sarah move wrong, she may injure herself further. Mrs. Darcy you may stand by and comfort her, but no more." He looked sternly at Elizabeth and she nodded.

"Very well, let's begin," he said grimly.

They returned into the room as Mrs. Reynolds went to fetch Meredith. While she was gone, Dr. Bertly determined the seriousness of Sarah's concussion. Satisfied that she would suffer no long term injury from it, he bandaged her head after putting salve on the places that bled. He sent Darcy out and had Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner remove Sarah's ruined nightgown.

"Mama, will this hurt?" asked Sarah, her voice quivering.

"I doubt less than your fall," Mrs. Gardiner said shortly, her face lined with worry.

"Your Mama and I will be here the entire time," soothed Elizabeth. "Shall I tell you another story?"

Sarah nodded. For a while she bit her lip, as Dr. Bertly began to work. She only gasped when he set her arm, but the time he reached her leg, Elizabeth's voice fell beneath Sarah's screams and sobs. Mrs. Gardiner, Meredith, and Sally struggled to keep her still as Elizabeth tried in vain to retain her attention.

"Mama, stop him," cried Sarah, "Please, Mama! I'll be good!"

"Shhh—," but the rest of what Mrs. Gardiner said was drowned out as Sarah's screams rose.

Elizabeth nearly wept, seeing the child in such agony. Her little cousin's face was red with screaming, her eyes scrunched in pain, her mouth open in a constant wail. With all of the bruises upon her face, she was hardly recognizable as the sweet child that had greeted Elizabeth so eagerly that morning.

When at last Dr. Bertly finished securing the last bandage, Sarah's screaming had stopped. She could no longer speak for her voice had been screamed away. Elizabeth dabbed the little girl's face with a cold rag as Mrs. Gardiner and Sally dragged her into a sitting position. Mrs. Reynolds passed Mrs. Gardiner a cup of tea and Mrs. Gardiner stroked her daughter's hair as she urged her to drink.

"I shall write out instructions for her care," said Dr. Bertly wearily to Elizabeth as they moved away from the crowded bed. "Try to keep her still and relaxed. I will return in a few days time to check on her."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you so much, Doctor. But I must ask one thing more of you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you been feeling unwell lately?"

She shook her head. "It is my other cousin, Leanne."

"Oh yes," he said, "I should like to speak to her."

Elizabeth sighed. "I am afraid she's gone missing. She has been gone almost since Sarah fell down the steps. I was going to ask you to wait until she was returned."

"She has been out in this storm the entire time?" he demanded sharply.

Elizabeth nodded once more. "Everyone but Darcy and those in this room has been sent out to search for her. She shall need care as well as probably everyone else who has been out in this rain."

The doctor's eyes widened and beckoned her into the empty hall. Shutting the door behind him, he sighed. "Mrs. Darcy, I am very concerned for all the strain that this is putting on you in your condition."

Elizabeth smiled wanly. "I am well, Dr. Bertly, Darcy and Lady Catherine have been sure of that."

He could not share her amusement but before he could say anything, two forms shot into Elizabeth, nearly knocking her over.

"Lizzie, what happened? Lady—Lady—the Lady said that Sarah fell. We heard her screaming. Is she dead?" cried Nathan. Though Edward made no outburst, his face was pale with worry as he stood before Elizabeth.

She put her arms about both of them, drawing them to her. "No, children, Sarah is not dead. Indeed, she did fall down the stairs, but she shall be better soon. Where is Lady Catherine?"

"Right here," huffed the woman. "They got out of the room before I could catch them." She turned to scold the boys. "You mustn't be so reckless with your cousin."

"It is quite fine," insisted Elizabeth, gently wiping away Nathan's tears before he buried his face in Elizabeth's skirt.

Just then a commotion broke out in the foyer below and footsteps could be heard bounding up the stairs. It was Darcy, cradling Leanne in his arms. Kitty was right behind him, her dress heavy with mud and water. Her face was mud spattered and her hair was held flat. Water poured from every part of their clothing.

"Leanne!" cried Edward. Elizabeth gripped him as he made to bolt toward Darcy, who had started toward the bedchamber previously belonging to the girls. "Leanne!"

"May they see Sarah?" Elizabeth asked Dr. Bertly.

"Yes. But be sure they do not touch her and keep her quiet." He hurried down the hall after Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you for all your help, Lady Catherine. I know you are fatigued. You may retire if you like," said Elizabeth.

The woman shook her head. "I shall wait downstairs and be sure everyone returns and is seen to."

Elizabeth nodded, for once thankful for the woman's love of ordering people about. She entered Sarah's room, keeping her arms about the young boys.

"Mrs. Reynolds, Leanne is down the hall in her former bedroom. Please see to Dr. Bertly's needs. Sally, Meredith, the others shall be returning shortly. Rensler will need your help. Please set about preparing tea for the searchers and be sure there are enough blankets."

The women left to fulfill her demands and the room suddenly appeared much larger. Only Elizabeth's grip prevented the boys from running to their sister's side. Mrs. Gardiner looked over at them and smiled. "Come here, Edward and Nat. I believe Sarah would like some company."

The boys were all too happy to comply and eagerly set about questioning Sarah, careful not to touch her.

"Did your head break open?"

"Did you bleed?"

"What happened?"

"How come you have that wrap on your head?"

"Are you better?"

Sarah tried to speak several times but her voice would not work. When she shook her head, she grimaced and gripped the sheets.

Mrs. Gardiner pulled Nathan into her lap. "Why do we not wait to ask questions? Sarah has been very brave this evening and she is very tired. Say goodnight to her and Lizzie will take you to bed. Please be good and go to sleep."

"What about Leanne?" asked Nat, his thumb seeking the comfort of his mouth.

"What about Leanne?" inquired Mrs. Gardiner.

"We saw her," said Edward. "In the hall, with Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Gardiner looked to Elizabeth for confirmation and Elizabeth nodded. Mrs. Gardiner turned back to the boys. "She will be better in the morning. Now it would be best if you went to bed. Say goodnight."

Edward and Nathan told Sarah goodnight and kissed their mother. She embraced them tightly and sent them to Elizabeth, who returned them to their bedroom. Elizabeth tucked them back in.

"Will you sleep with us, Lizzie?" asked Nat, removing his thumb from his mouth.

Elizabeth was anxious to check on Leanne and knew that Mrs. Gardiner would not leave Sarah until someone else was with her. Looking down at the boys though, she saw that they had been pushed aside since the moment they had awakened. So she climbed into the bed and lay down in the darkness with them.

"Can you sing us a song?" asked Nat.

"Of course," smiled Elizabeth.

She sang until she was sure of Edward and Nat's heavy breathing. Carefully, she climbed from the bed and walked slowly toward the door, attempting not to wake them.

"Lizzie?" she stopped, grimacing.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Lizzie," said Edward.

"Goodnight, Edward." To her immense relief, for her voice was nearly gone and she wanted to look in upon the girls, he said no more as she quietly departed from the room. Reaching Leanne's room, she found her uncle seated by the girl's bed.

"Is she well?" asked Elizabeth, coming to the bed. Leanne lay under the covers, her sleeping face slightly flushed, though peaceful.

"Dr. Bertly assured us that she shall be better," he replied. "Darcy has been looking for you."

Elizabeth nodded and left, realizing that he wanted to be left alone with his daughter. She descended the stairs to find servants wrapped in blankets before fires in the parlors. In the music parlor, she found Kitty and Georgiana, ensconced in blankets and still in their dirty clothing, asleep against one another upon the sofa. She saw that Kitty had retrieved her kitten. Gently, she shook them awake.

"Georgiana! Kitty!"

Kitty shifted and muttered something in her sleep. Georgiana's eyes blinked open in confusion and she pushed her lank hair from her face.

"Come, you will be much more comfortable in your beds," Elizabeth murmured.

Georgiana nudged Kitty awake and they dragged their blankets about them as they left the room, yawning widely.

Elizabeth saw to the servants next, dismissing them until they awoke the next day, before she made sure Dr. Bertly was seen to a room. Lady Catherine bade her goodnight and retired. She had Mrs. Reynolds supply Mr. Gardiner, who remained with Leanne, and Mrs. Gardiner, who sat with Sarah, with tea after she went to look in upon Sarah, who, like her sister, was peacefully asleep.

She found Darcy in their bedroom, fast asleep upon their bed, still dressed in his damp clothing. Carefully, as not to wake him, she drew the covers over him. He turned in his sleep and Elizabeth drew away, dimming the lights before she left the room.

Elizabeth set out to find the last member of the search party. It was a long while before she found him, in the room off the ballroom which had remained unused for quite some time. He stood before the fireplace, his hands clasped behind his back, his feet spread apart as if he stood before the troops. Elizabeth cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. "Colonel, it is late and you have been searching nearly the entire night," she said as she stepped into the room.

The man turned to face her, a strange smile upon his face. "Good evening, Lizzie. Or should I say good morning?"

"I believe it is morning," replied Elizabeth softly, alarmed by his expression. "Is something wrong? You ought to retire. It has been such a long night."

He glanced to her portrait which hung above the fireplace. He must have lit the fire himself or had one of the servants deliver the wood and start it.

"It is a beautiful portrait," he said absently.

Elizabeth pulled her dressing gown tighter about her. "Thank you."

"Darcy showed it to me shortly after it was completed. I thought it was perfect but now that I see you, I see that it is pale in comparison."

She swallowed, uncomfortable at his speech. Her shifting gaze fell upon a glass of brandy sitting on a side table.

Colonel Fitzwilliam followed her gaze and he sighed heavily. "Shall we have a seat?" He spread his arm to invite her to sit down. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat upon the edge of a chair. Elizabeth watched as the colonel sat upon the sofa, placing his hands on his knees. "Elizabeth, I overheard what Georgiana told you earlier. I would like you to know that I have moved beyond those feelings. You are dear to me only as my cousin's wife."

Elizabeth sat motionless and finally released breath she had not known she held. "James, I—I do not know—." It was a rare moment when Elizabeth Darcy fell short of words to express herself.

Colonel Fitzwilliam continued. "I would also like you to know that I am as anticipatory of the arrival of the child as you and Darcy. It has been a long time since I had a young cousin to spoil. I feel no jealousy, no pain, only the wish that somewhere, there is another woman to equal you, available for marriage." The last he said with a genuine smile and a short laugh.

Elizabeth smiled tentatively. "I am sure there are woman far greater my better, just waiting to marry a man like you, James. To say the least, I found you far more agreeable than Darcy when we met at Rosings."

He laughed again. "I believe that there is not much comparison. Even I, who knows him quite well, found his behavior distant until I realized his feelings for you and the prior circumstances of your relationship."

Elizabeth rose and went to lay a hand upon the colonel's shoulder. "You know," she said lightly, "had you proposed to me, it would have been one among my four proposals for my hand in marriage." The colonel lifted an inquisitive eyebrow and Elizabeth giggled. "You recall the friends that I accompanied to Rosings? Well, the man proposed to me first, before he asked his current wife, and then you will know of Darcy's two proposals."

The colonel whistled. "You see, you were quite in demand. I should have detested to have thrown in my lot."

Elizabeth chuckled as she sat next to him. "My mother would have been in raptures if you had proposed to me." She widened her eyes and dropped her lip in imitation of her mother's surprised expression. "Why dear me! Four you say! Who would have ever thought my Lizzie would receive four proposals? Dear me! Four, not even my dearest Jane received such! My! Four proposals!"

The colonel laughed. "I should like to meet your mother."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I believe you would be quite alarmed. She will have you paired with Kitty or Mary before you even sat down to the first course. As it is my mother, my best guess would be Kitty. But, perhaps, it would be Mary, as my mother is quite certain Kitty will soon find a husband."

"And why is that?" inquired the colonel.

Elizabeth sighed, her light mood fading. "My mother despairs of Mary. Since childhood, my middle sister has been referred to as 'plain', 'fortunate if any man takes an interest', 'her dear mother's woe.' My mother's objective is to marry each of us comfortably before my father's death. She believes she succeeded wonderfully with Jane and me, though I should say she played very little a role besides insisting that Jane spend as much time at Netherfield as possible. Lydia came as a delightful surprise for her and she believes she need only bide her time until a suitor comes for Kitty."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "I do not doubt one shall come for her soon." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and he chortled. "Not me, Lizzie. I regard her more as I regard Georgiana and I would never dream of marry her. But Kitty is a wonderful girl with a good head on her shoulders."

Elizabeth laughed. "I never thought I would live to see the day when someone said that of Kitty. She used to be the flightiest girl."

"She was very helpful in the search. She led about five people and it was they who found Leanne. It was Kitty whose idea it was to select horses to go out with each group so that when Leanne was found she could quickly be returned to Pemberley."

Elizabeth smiled. "I believe we shall have to thank her in the morning then. And now, perhaps we ought to retire for the evening. I know you must be exhausted."

The Colonel stood and stretched before extinguishing the fire. He held his arm out to Elizabeth and she took it, allowing him to escort her to her room, where he bade her goodnight. Once he had departed, she slipped from the chamber, returning to Sarah's room. Her aunt sat slumped in her chair, her face lined with exhaustion. "Hello Lizzie," she said when Elizabeth entered.

"It is nearly morning Aunt Mari. You need sleep. I will sit with Sarah for a while," Elizabeth offered.

Her aunt appeared wistful, but shook her head. "Elizabeth, you need your rest. You have been up as late as I, and perhaps awoke earlier than I."

It took some time to persuade her aunt of her ability to watch over Sarah, but at last Mrs. Gardiner rose wearily and went to her bedchamber. Elizabeth took her aunt's seat after pouring herself a cup of tea. She had sat by her cousin for but a few moments when her aunt returned.

"You left this on the floor downstairs," she said, handing over Jane's letter.

Elizabeth smiled and accepted it, bidding Mrs. Gardiner goodnight. When the door had shut, she unsealed the letter. It inquired after Kitty, Darcy, and Georgiana as well as sent news from Blythebury and Evelyn. Elizabeth read it several times before she set it down upon the table that stood beside the bed. Her head jerked over as Sarah stirred and muttered in her sleep. Elizabeth's hand hesitated over Sarah's head before she gently smoothed the little girl's hair from her discoloured face.

"Mama," murmured Sarah. Her eyes blinked open and she caught sight of Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I hurt so badly," she moaned.

Elizabeth took the hand on Sarah's unbroken arm. "I know, dear." Her voice was so hoarse that she could no longer sing, so she simply sat by the little girl, hoping that she would return to slumber. When it was clear that she would not, and Sarah's complaints of pain grew stronger, Elizabeth sighed. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked, hoping to distract the girl.

"Yes, please."

"I shall be right back." Elizabeth fixed Sarah's pillows before she went to the kitchen where she prepared a pot of hot chocolate and rummaged about until she found some sweetmeats. She returned to the bedroom with a large tray and set it upon the table, pouring a cup of hot chocolate for Sarah and herself. She delivered the warm beverage to Sarah and set her own on the bedside table before she returned with the sweetmeats.

"Tell me a story," begged Sarah.

Elizabeth began to shake her head and then paused. She should at least attempt to tell the suffering child a story.

"Which one?" she asked.

"La—la—La," stumbled Sarah.

Elizabeth smiled. "La Belle et le Bete? In English, it is The Beauty and the Beast."

"Yes," said the girl eagerly.

"Very well. Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a young woman named Belle. Belle was not truly her name, but the beauty of her character and person were unmatched. Her father was a wealthy merchant who delighted in pleasing his youngest daughter…" The story flowed through Elizabeth's fading voice until Sarah fell asleep once more, a short while after the room lightened, despite the drawn curtains.

Elizabeth smiled in relief as she took the cup of hot chocolate from the girl's hand and set it on the tray and returned to brush away the crumbs of sweetmeats from her mouth. She sat beside the bed, keeping watch over the little girl.

An abrupt rapping sound jolted Elizabeth into wakefulness. She gasped, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She made sure Sarah still slumbered peacefully before she rose and hurried to answer the door before the knocker awoke everyone in the house.

Elizabeth pulled the heavy door slightly open, squinting into the morning light.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," said Lord Brighton, sounding surprised. "Have I come too early?"

Elizabeth opened the door further but paused as she realized that she only wore her dressing gown and her hair hung unbound down her back. Her face reddened as she realized it was too late to shut it. Lord Brighton's face crimsoned upon seeing her. "Good morning, Lord Brighton," she croaked, indicating for him to enter and shutting the door behind him.

"I can come back later," he said. "Are you well?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling as she realized that she was whispering for it was as loud as her voice would carry. "Yes, I have only been speaking all evening. You have ridden too far to go and come back. It is only that we had an accident and a disappearance last night and everyone only retired shortly before the sun rose. Please, make yourself comfortable in the parlor. It is Georgiana that you have come to see?"

The young man crimsoned, this time, Elizabeth felt, not because he had witnessed her in her nightclothes. Her smile widened. "Well, then, please wait while I get Mr. Darcy," she said comfortingly.

She left him in the foyer and hurried as fast as she could to Georgiana's bedchamber. Finding it empty, she went to Kitty's and found the young women side-by-side in the bed, wrapped in their blankets from the night before and still dressed in their muddy clothing. Elizabeth hurried to the bed, gently touching Georgiana's shoulder. "Wake up, Georgiana. Lord Brighton is here."

Georgiana's eyes blinked open. "Now?" she murmured as not to wake Kitty.

"Yes. Come, he is in the receiving parlor."

"But I have no time to dress," protested Georgiana.

Elizabeth smiled. "I should have worried of such. I greeted him dressed in this. He must think me the most forward woman in the county."

Georgiana giggled as she climbed from the bed. "He holds you in the highest respect, Lizzie. But if he sees me like this—,"

Elizabeth's lips quirked. "Did Darcy ever tell you that the moment he realized feelings for me was when I appeared before him, my hem six inches deep in mud and my hair without a bonnet to grace it?"

Georgiana chuckled as she drew a wrap about herself and they departed from the room. Elizabeth then continued on to wake Darcy. He lay across their bed, his arm lying across his wife's empty side. Elizabeth rarely saw him sleep, as he made a habit of waking early. For a moment she stood in the doorway, watching him. It seemed almost as if he sensed her presence as his eyes flickered open. He lay still for a moment, his face perplexed over Elizabeth's absence and then he turned over to face her. He smiled softly. "You woke before me, Lizzie." His voice came in a gentle breath as both a comment and a question.

"I never came to bed last night," she rasped.

"Your voice," he said, rising with concern.

"It will be fine as soon as I rest it," she replied. "Lord Brighton is here, to see you."

"Can it not wait?" he asked.

Elizabeth shifted and moved forward into the chamber, closing the door behind her. No one else was awake to overhear and her voice could hardly rise above a whisper, but the closed door always confirmed her privacy with Darcy. She went to the bed and wearily sank down beside him. He gently placed a hand over hers, massaging it gently with his thumb.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

She sat, gathering the proper words to her. "Darcy, do not be taken aback if he asks for Georgiana's hand."

Darcy came fully awake. "What's this, Elizabeth?"

She exhaled lightly. "Darcy, calm yourself."

He frowned and then sighed, resting his head upon her shoulder. Elizabeth gently laid a hand on his cheek. "Lizzie, what can I do? I am giving her up to this man forever."

"Remember when you proposed to me," she said. Her voice caught for a moment and she cleared her throat. "I was so happy at that moment that it hardly occurred to me the pain my father felt at letting me go. I did not realize that my obligation was no longer solely to my family and I did not realize how it pained them to give up their complete possession of me to another man—one of whom I had only spoken ill of until I entered the room after he asked my father for my hand. You see, Darcy, there comes a time when we must weigh another's happiness against our own. My father realized he was forever giving up his favorite daughter and yet he said yes. And why? Because it was easier to give me up than to see me permanently unhappy. You will not lose Georgiana, she will always love you and she will miss you as much as you shall miss her. Georgiana has given you a way to make her happy and when you discover the extent of her joy, then you will find a way to share her." He did not reply and she suddenly realized that perhaps there was something that lay below the surface." "Darcy, what is it?"

Elizabeth felt his lips spread in a smile. "Nothing, Lizzie. Thank you." He rose and glanced in Elizabeth's mirror as he passed before he left the room. She sighed and slumped. There was something that was concerning Darcy, but she could not begin to fathom what it was. With a sigh she stood and donned proper clothing.

When Lord Brighton had departed and everyone had awakened, Elizabeth, Kitty, Georgiana, Darcy, Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner, Dr. Bertly, Lady Catherine, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Leanne all gathered at Sarah's bed. Leanne had a slight cough and her face was still slightly flushed with fever. Kitty held her kitten that still did not possess a name.

"Now," said Mr. Gardiner sternly. "I believe there are a few things we must sort out immediately."

Leanne and Sarah both glanced down.

"Well, someone must begin," stated Mrs. Gardiner.

"We haven't all day," Lady Catherine said impatiently.

"Very well," said Leanne quietly. "We were in bed after Lizzie and Mama had left. Kitty had let me sleep with her kitten, but Sarah insisted that she wanted to sleep with it. We fought over the kitten and Sarah jumped from the bed and ran to get Mama. I ran after her and caught up just as she tripped over her nightgown and tumbled down the stairs. Everyone started screaming and Lizzie flew past me and knelt beside Sarah looking frantic." She began to cry. "I thought—I thought that Sarah was dead and I had killed her."

"So you ran away?" demanded Darcy. "Do you know how much you concern you caused all of us? Running out in the storm?"

"Darcy," Elizabeth's voice strained. She laid a hand upon her husband's arm. "She is but twelve."

"Yes," Leanne said weakly. "I thought Mama and Papa wouldn't want me after what I did to Sarah."

"Well that was quite silly," huffed Lady Catherine.

The room fell quiet except for Leanne's sobbing.

"What have you to say, Sarah?" asked Kitty finally.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, crying as well.

"I'm sorry, too," cried Leanne as she rushed to embrace her sister. Dr. Bertly caught a hold of her and held her back.

"You cannot embrace your sister for a while," he said kindly. Leanne ran to her mother.

"I apologize, Mama, forgive me, please!"

"Shhh, of course, darling," murmured Mrs. Gardiner, stroking her eldest daughter's hair.

"Since this has now been sorted out," said Lady Catherine, "I must attend to some letters." She swept from the room.

Leanne turned from her mother. "Thank you, everyone, for finding me."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "Well, none of us could allow for the disappearance of such a pretty young girl."

"It was simply an accident," added Georgiana kindly. She grinned. "I haven't been able to romp in the rain and the mud since I was three. I quite enjoyed the experience."

"And now, if you will excuse us, my cousin and I have some very important matters to discuss," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, taking a hold of Georgiana's arm and leading her from the room.

Dr. Bertly beckoned to Elizabeth and Darcy and Kitty took her cue to leave the Gardiners alone with their two daughters.

Standing outside the bedchamber, Dr. Bertly cleared his throat. "I would prefer if the child stay with you for a while. I do not want her moved."

Elizabeth looked to Darcy. "I believe that can be arranged," she said.

Darcy nodded. "Of course, Doctor. Whatever is best for Sarah."

"Good," said the doctor.

"Do you mind staying another day, Dr. Bertly?" inquired Elizabeth. "Darcy and I will be happy to take you home tomorrow morning."

"I appreciate your hospitality, Mrs. Darcy," he replied.

She smiled. "And we appreciate your help. I've had Mrs. Reynolds prepare a room for you and a bath as well."

Dr. Bertly smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

"You are welcome."

That evening Elizabeth retired early and as tired as she was, she was still awake when Darcy came to bed. She lay still as he murmured a goodnight, as he thought her asleep, placed a kiss upon her cheek.

For a while all was quiet and still, yet Darcy soon began toss and turn, something he had never done before.The covers moved constantly and she dipped with the turn of the mattress. It was a long time before Darcy fell asleep. Once he had Elizabeth leaned over and saw a frown upon her husband's face.

What could be disturbing him so, even in his sleep?

Elizabeth and Darcy both appeared fatigued the next day. Elizabeth could hardly concentrate on anything said to her and Darcy constantly placed his head in his hands. They delivered the Doctor to his house and went to town to fulfill their promise to Kate. Elizabeth attempted to find what bothered Darcy but the effort only wearied her further.

"Elizabeth, I told you, there is nothing bothering me," snapped Darcy.

"Well then why were you tossing and turning last night," returned Elizabeth. "I hardly slept."

"Maybe you did not sleep because you continued to roll over and bump into me."

"I moved because the mattress was moving," Elizabeth shot back. They fell silent and she pursed her lips, turning to look out the other side of the carriage.

"Are you crying?" demanded Darcy.

"No, I am not," Elizabeth said, though her voice quavered.

"You were right when you said you were temperamental in your condition."

"Well if you do not want me to cry, stop speaking to me. Maybe if an enchantress had turned you into a beast you would not be so disagreeable," she muttered.

"Right now I would not exactly consider your character to be 'Belle'," he hissed.

"That is very well for I am currently not feeling particularly gracious," she returned. Elizabeth realized how childish they sounded but after the past few days, it came as a slight relief.

She and Darcy did not speak for the rest of their return to Pemberley. Elizabeth's deep concern for what was troubling Darcy was submerged by her irritation at him.

Elizabeth climbed from the carriage with relief. She did not bother to see where Darcy went as she handed her bonnet over to Mrs. Reynolds.

"Lizzie?" She turned to see Darcy pass Georgiana and Kitty on the stairs.

"Yes?"

Georgiana glanced at her brother's scowling face. "May I—may I speak to you, please."

Elizabeth sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to other people's worries but Georgiana's expression told her that what the young woman had to say was important.

"Of course," she said, attempting to keep a weary edge from her voice.

Georgiana smiled. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"And Lizzie?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"May I speak to you as well?"

Elizabeth had wanted for so long for Kitty to ask this, but at this moment, she would have much rather had Kitty not speaking to her. She forced a smile upon her lips. "Yes, Kitty. Shall Georgiana go first?"

As she followed Georgiana to the young woman's bedchamber, Nat came bounding from Sarah's room.

"Lizzie! Sarah wants you to tell all of us Beauty and the Beast again! Please! Mama doesn't know the story."

"How about over tea and toffee a little later?" offered Elizabeth.

The boy grinned. "Thank you, Lizzie," he said before disappearing again.

Elizabeth sighed. Perhaps it would have been better if she had asked Doctor Bertly to remain another day, for she should have need of a remedy by evening.


	27. Chapter 27:Departing words

Elizabeth watched as Georgiana paced to and fro. The young woman had bathed the mud from her skin and donned a clean dress. She was strangely reminded of an afternoon she had spent at Netherfield with Caroline and Darcy. Caroline had insisted that they walk about the room as Darcy wrote. She had declared that walking was the most advantageous way for a woman to display her form. It had been but a ploy to draw Darcy's attention to herself, but Elizabeth now could not help but agree and disagree slightly with Caroline. Georgiana certainly looked beautiful as she strode back and forth, her hair tumbling about her face in a dramatic, yet pleasing fashion. Yet, Elizabeth was inclined to disagree with Caroline, for when Elizabeth now walked, it only revealed the increasing protrusion of her middle. Elizabeth held back a sigh as she patiently allowed the young woman time to arrange her thoughts. It was a few more moments, though, before Georgiana spoke.

"Lizzie, I do not know what to do," she said finally. Elizabeth politely waited for Georgiana to continue. "Henry came to request my hand today," she began, but hesitated, her words trailing away.

Elizabeth appeared puzzled. "I thought you were happy at his proposal. Have you changed your mind? Do you have doubts?"

Georgiana shook her head as she sank upon the bench at the foot of her bed. "No, not at all! He went to Darcy's study and when he returned, he told me that Darcy had required time to consider his request and, should he give his consent, we must wait a period of three months before we announce the engagement."

Elizabeth fell back to her seat, not realizing that she had partially risen. Already a dull throbbing had begun in her temples. Something was indeed agitating Darcy, but what it was, she could not determine. "What did Lord Brighton say?" she asked.

Georgiana plucked at a fleck of mud on her skirt, her voice quiet. "He told me that he said to Darcy that he understood and was happy to oblige Darcy's requests." Tears formed in her eyes and she looked pleadingly at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I do not understand," she choked. "Henry is a good person. If my brother says no…"

Elizabeth rose and sat beside Georgiana as the young woman collapsed into sobs at the prospect of such an occurrence. Georgiana buried her face in Elizabeth's shoulder as her form shook gently. Elizabeth wrapped her arms about the young woman and smoothed her tangled hair.

"Do not worry, Georgiana, we will sort this all out. I shall speak to Darcy," comforted Elizabeth. Unsure of what else to say, she allowed the young woman to continue to cry until her sobs faded and Georgiana simply clung to her. Elizabeth offered her a handkerchief and as the young woman dabbed her eyes, shethought of the best words to offer Georgiana. Finally, she said, "I shall not promise anything, dear, but that I shall discuss this with Darcy. Lord Brighton loves you and he will not give you up easily, so do not concern yourself about that." Elizabeth attempted a smile. "Besides, I hardly think Lady Catherine will allow him to deny you a lord, should she find out of this proposal."

The ends of Georgiana's lips wavered. "No, I do not believe she would."

Elizabeth smoothed Georgiana's hair from her face. "I hope I have been able to provide you with some comfort."

Georgiana's lips spread in a small smile. "Lizzie, do you recall what you said to me when I asked you how will I know how to be the wife that fits me?"

Elizabeth thought a moment before she nodded.

"Well, I have found my answer. Even after you had answered my question I remained confused, but now it's as if the knowledge somehow came to me."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Georgiana I believe that is how love shall always be—elements of it will simply come to you. There is no use explaining them because unless someone has experienced it, he will not understand."

Georgiana dabbed at her damp cheeks. "I know Kitty asked to speak to you and I cannot keep you all to myself, though I would dearly like to. The children also await your story."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Most people enjoy feeling needed, but I am beginning to simply feel used!"

Georgiana smiled slightly. "We would never take you for granted, Elizabeth," she said sincerely as she embraced Elizabeth one last time.

"I shall have to recall that as I receive my next summons," she said ruefully as she rose to depart. As she reached for the doorknob she turned one last time to see Georgiana still seated upon the bench.

A smile slowly shifted across her lips as she clutched Elizabeth's handkerchief. "Thank you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are quite welcome." She had hardly proceeded down the corridor when Kitty emerged from her room. Elizabeth paused and smiled. "How did you know I was passing?"

Kitty smiled shyly. "I heard Georgiana's door close and your tread has become heavier."

"Oh, indeed?" replied Elizabeth.

"Only slightly."

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose it was inevitable. I feel heavier."

Kitty stroked her kitten gently. "You never told me its sex," she said as Elizabeth put forth a finger to stroke the animal.

"It's a female," replied Elizabeth.

"Wonderful! I have the perfect name for her," murmured Kitty. Elizabeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow, making Kitty smile. "Nerissa."

Elizabeth contemplated the vaguely familiar name. "That's a beautiful name, but where ever did you find it?"

Kitty laughed. "Apparently you have not read _The Merchant of Venice_. Nerissa is the young lady-in-waiting and confidante to Portia, the heroine."

Elizabeth nodded in recognition. "Of course. But why Nerissa? Portia is the one known for her beauty."

Kitty sighed. "I believe that Nerissa is perhaps as beautiful as Portia, only overlooked because she is not as wealthy, and though clever, she is not as gifted as Portia, who is also renowned for her intelligence. Yet in the end, despite her deficiencies, she manages to find love as wonderful as Portia's."

Elizabeth bit her lip. Kitty had revealed so much to her in the simple explanation of naming her pet. Her sister had said far more about her true feelings as she talked about her kitten than she ever had when Lizzie attempted to speak directly to her. Elizabeth stroked the kitten's head. "You asked to speak to me," she said tentatively, not wanting to disperse Kitty's brightened mood toward her.

Her sister nodded and drew Elizabeth into her room, closing the door behind them. Kitty clutched Nerissa closer and the kitten let out a mew of protest. "Lizzie, I do not know how you can still stand to look at me, after the way I behaved to you," she began. "Not only on the day that you came to retrieve me from Blythebury, but from the time I came to live with you. It has taken me a long while to realize how unconditionally you love me. I have been wild, childish, and ignorant and yet you dealt with me with a patience I do not believe even Jane possesses." She swallowed. "Even now, I am sometimes angry with you, but after what occurred between Leanne and Sarah, I cannot bear the distance that I put between us." Kitty began to cry. "I felt like Leanne, standing at the top of stairs, watching as you tumbled down each of them. I wanted to run away, to not face what I had done to you with all the abuse of my words, my actions, and my social wildness. I am sorry, Elizabeth, and only just beginning to realize how fortunate I am to have a sister such as you." Kitty set her kitten upon the bed before she threw her arms about Elizabeth. "I love you Lizzie. I take back everything I said to you. Can you forgive me?"

Elizabeth's arms slowly enveloped her younger sister. "Kitty, I have already forgiven you." She felt the back of fill with a lump that threatened to send tears down her cheeks. "I hated myself for ruining your happiness with Mr. Gibson. I hated pulling you away from Lydia. I felt so selfish," she ended, attempting to prevent herself from sobbing.

Kitty pulled away. "I want to begin again, please, Lizzie."

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled her sister back into a tight embrace. "Of course, Kitty."

An impatient knock intruded upon their speech.

"Enter," called Kitty.

The door was thrust open by an irritated Edward. "Lizzie? Are you going to tell us the story?" he demanded.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I shall be right there."

Edward frowned and clasped his hands behind his back, spreading his legs apart as if to stand firm against a strong gust of wind. "Then how shall I know that you will ever come, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth's expression reflected his. "I said I shall be there when I am done, Edward. Impertinence is unbecoming in a young man." She sorely detested admonishing her young cousin but he had come of an age when patience and proper manners were expected of him. Should it be left to Elizabeth preference, she would have enforced very little discipline upon her young cousins, but she knew their parents would strongly object.

Edward appeared thoroughly contrite. "I am sorry, Lizzie. I will wait in Sarah's room for you to come."

"I shall be there soon," Elizabeth said in slight consolation, but it did not remove the disappointed look upon his face. Once the door had closed behind Edward, she sighed. "I suppose I ought to go tell them their story. They have waited fairly patiently for me."

"But Lizzie, you hardly have your voice from yesterday. How do you expect to tell a story?"

Elizabeth stood wearily, straightening her skirts. "Where there is a will, there is a way, Kitty."

Her sister frowned. "Lizzie I believe you ought to rest. The last two days have been a strain upon you and you are quite visibly exhausted. I shall tell the children a story while you sleep."

"Kitty, really, I am not an invalid," protested Elizabeth. "I easily survived the nights we went sleepless when Lydia ran off."

Kitty's expression only became more determined. "This is different, Lizzie. Sarah could have died, Leanne could have not returned, you have been working to make sure everyone is comfortable. You should not overextend yourself." She smiled. "I will tell them a new story and then you may tell them another later, but I absolutely refuse to allow you to go anywhere but your bed now." And thus saying, Kitty proceeded to escort her sister, with far more strength than her small form suggested, to Elizabeth's bedchamber.

Guiltily welcoming the respite, Elizabeth permitted her protests to thin and then diminish before she closed the door of her bedchamber behind her. She turned with a deep sigh, eager to return to the comfort of her bed. She crawled into it without bothering to remove her clothing and rested her head upon the pillow, falling into blissful sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open. She could feel Darcy's deep breathing in the darkness. Hunger hung heavy in her stomach and she carefully climbed from the bed and quietly opened the door making sure it closed just as silently behind her.

The hall was dark but she knew her way to the kitchen now without the assistance of light. The kitchen was empty and Elizabeth lit a branch of candles and set about preparing herself a cup of hot chocolate, something she had not tasted until she had visited Pemberley during her engagement to Darcy. Her search through the cupboard supplied her with a plate of biscuits. When the hot chocolate was prepared she sat down at the scrubbed wooden table.

"May I join you?"

She looked up to see Darcy in the doorway, still dressed in his clothing as well, his hair disarranged by sleep. Elizabeth rarely witnessed her husband in such a state for he was usually meticulously dressed, his clothing pressed and his hair kempt.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course." She rose to get him a cup and saucer but Darcy urged her to sit down and retrieved the glassware for himself.

"I am not an invalid," she repeated wearily for the umpteenth time.

Darcy nodded as he sat down. "I know." He poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid. "But you insisted to Kitty that you were capable of telling the children a story and yet you ended up sleeping thirteen hours."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Has it been so long?"

"Yes."

"Well I certainly feel better." She blushed and suddenly Darcy frowned.

"I apologize for my behavior in the carriage," he said clumsily. "There is no need for you to apologize as I was entirely in the wrong."

Elizabeth stared into her cup at the small white ring on the surface of her hot chocolate. She examined the choice of her next words before she spoke. "I accept your apology, Darcy. I must apologize as well, though, as we were both equally irritated and some of what I said was uncalled for. Though the rest, I will not take back. I know I have not always been forthcoming to you, Darcy, but something is bothering you about Georgiana's engagement. Please tell me what it is." Her eyes rose to meet his and neither of them looked away.

Her husband sighed as he finally looked away. "You would not understand," he muttered.

Elizabeth extended her hand and placed it gently over his, which rested upon his cup. She could feel the warmth of his hand and the hot chocolate against her palm. "Fitzwilliam, we often forget that we both have younger sisters." She smiled tentatively. "Though I believe I have it a bit more difficult as I have three verse your one."

Darcy frowned as he continued to look away from Elizabeth. It seemed the entire night would pass before he spoke. "We may both have younger sisters, Elizabeth, but you do not know what it is to lose both your parents. I remember when I walked into my mother's room to see her covered by a white sheet and all I could think was that all I had left of her was Georgiana. The last time I had seen her was two days before the end of her fatal labor. As Georgiana grew, she looked more and more like my mother. Every time I see her I think of our mother and I want to protect Georgiana from harm as I could not do for my mother." His voice broke. "I cannot, Elizabeth, I cannot give her up yet."

"I can help you," Elizabeth said gently, stroking his fingers with her thumb.

He looked at her fiercely. "No, no you can't, Elizabeth." She felt taken aback by his words. So often they were the words, in some variation, that he murmured to her in her times of distress and yet he could find no comfort in them.

"Why not?" she whispered, her eyes falling to her cup. Suddenly his hand slid out from under her palm and it turned to grip hers. She looked up in surprise. His gaze was intense and she saw several tears, shimmering upon his cheeks.

"You cannot, Elizabeth, because it is something I must do on my own," he said.

"But think of how you are hurting Georgiana," insisted Elizabeth.

"If the man truly loves her, he will wait." Darcy rose. "Good night, Elizabeth."

She watched as he left the room, leaving his untouched hot chocolate. But he had left too late; she had seen the guarded look in his gaze. Elizabeth frowned. While at first she had thought she was finding answers to Darcy's strange mood since Lord Brighton's proposal, she now found herself with more questions than answers. What was he not telling her and why?

Elizabeth did not return to bed but wandered up to the art gallery. Despite the darkness, she could easily make out figures, frozen into marble poses. She desperately wanted to talk to Jane, not through the long wait for letters to be exchanged, but face to face. For perhaps the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt overwhelmed by the number of thoughts, feelings, and events going on about her. She thoroughly enjoyed the Gardiners' presence as well as that of Colonel Fitzwilliam and she had become accustomed to Lady Catherine, but now she longed for the solitude that Pemberley offered when it was empty of visitors.

Elizabeth stood on the steps of Pemberley, wearing a pelisse against the cool of the fog shrouded morning. Dawn had not yet made its presence fully known as she embraced Leanne. The Gardiners had remained for two weeks longer in Lambton as Sarah recovered and they had now stopped at Pemberley to say goodbye before they returned to London.

"Will you take good care of Sarah?" Leanne murmured in Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth smiled and smoothed her cousin's loose hair. "Of course, Leanne."

"Thank you, Lizzie. Goodbye." Leanne gave her one last squeeze as Elizabeth said goodbye and stepped away to say bid Kitty goodbye.

Nat wrapped his small arms about Elizabeth, though they could not reach completely around her on account of her growing middle. "Lizzie, will you come see us in London?" he asked.

"Of course. Perhaps after Christmas or when spring comes."

"Why so long?" asked Edward.

Elizabeth chuckled. "After spending so much time with me, do you not want a respite?" Both boys shook their heads emphatically and her quiet laughter wavered slightly as she felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

Mrs. Gardiner rested her hands on her sons' shoulders. "Elizabeth will be busy for a while, children. She will miss you as much as you miss her but you may always write her. Now climb into the carriage with Leanne; we want an early start."

The children obeyed their mother with one last wave to Elizabeth. She returned their wave and smiled at her aunt.

"I am sorry Darcy is not here to say goodbye," said Elizabeth. "He had some business to attend to and left yesterday afternoon." She did not explain the argument yesterday between him and his aunt when Lady Catherine somehow discovered Lord Brighton's proposal. Darcy had stormed off afterward and informed Elizabeth that he had sudden business somewhere. Elizabeth felt the letter that he had left her, which now rested in her pocket, burn through her skirts. It was an effort to appear as if nothing was wrong as she now said farewell to her family.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "Well please give him our appreciation for his hospitality. I suppose I shall see both of you in a few months."

Elizabeth's nod was accompanied by a smile. "Yes and I look forward to it." She embraced her aunt. "Goodbye and have a safe journey."

Mrs. Gardiner stepped back. "Take care of yourself, Lizzie."

"I will."

Her aunt frowned shrewdly. "Elizabeth, do not be distracted by things that may seem important. The path to a loved one's heart is never inaccessible. It is present as much in darkness as it is in happiness, you simply have to let your love extend a little bit further to find it. Take care of my daughter." She squeezed her niece's shoulder and stepped away. Elizabeth bade farewell to her uncle and she moved beside Kitty as she watched her aunt and uncle climb into the carriage, Mrs. Gardiner scolding the boys to sit still. Elizabeth and Kitty lifted their hands in farewell as the carriage lurched and began to roll away. What had her aunt meant by letting her love extend further?

Even when they could no longer see the Gardiners, Kitty and Elizabeth remained on the steps, side by side. Darcy's distance from her had not decreased over the past two weeks but had in fact increased. She could find little company with Colonel Fitzwilliam who spent much time with Darcy, nor with Georgiana who had retreated into herself and spent most of the day on her harp, the pianoforte, or engrossed in a book. Therefore, she had turned to Kitty for someone to talk to and had found in her sister an agreeable companion.

Kitty sighed as she cradled Nerissa. "I must say, we could all do with a little laughter."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth absently. Her sister glanced at her.

"I feel as if the only ones in this house still capable of laughing are the colonel and I. Yesterday at luncheon the colonel and I carried the entire conversation. Darcy brooded over his plate, Lady Catherine was herself, mostly speaking at people instead of to them, Georgiana nibbled at her bread and then excused herself saying that she felt ill, and you simply stared off into space whenever you weren't looking at Darcy."

Elizabeth exhaled heavily. "Kitty, I'd like to be alone today," she said. She expected her sister to appear hurt but on the contrary Kitty nodded in understanding.

"Of course." She turned and entered the house, cooing to Nerissa who mewed loudly.

Elizabeth leaned against the rail, enjoying the cold touch of the morning air. She reached into her pocket to withdraw the letter which had been unfolded and refolded many times in the few hours Darcy had been absent. She opened it once more, her eyes falling upon words nearly memorized:

Dear Elizabeth,

I shall be gone near two weeks as important business has suddenly been brought to my attention. It is well, as Pemberley has become far too difficult for me to bear at the moment. I need complete solitude and I am not unaware that my current humor is affecting everyone at Pemberley. Do not overexert yourself and be sure to sleep as much as possible.

Yours & etc.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

The note was so brief and Elizabeth had hardly failed to notice that it was not ended by a phrase of love as most of his letters to her were. She also was disturbed that he signed his full name instead of just Darcy, as he usually wrote. She was becoming irritated by this distance he put between them. What reason did he have for it? Was it something Elizabeth had done? Was it her fault? Did this regard Lord Brighton's still unanswered proposal of marriage? He hadn't even mentioned where he was going.

Elizabeth sighed. Perhaps life would have been far easier if she had married a simple man like Mr. Collins, who was easily transparent and predictable. But no, she thought, she would have never loved him as she loved Darcy. He was a complicated man who found his wife's ability to mentally sort out the root of her problem, difficult. Darcy was a person who kept opinions and thoughts to himself and without ever sharing them he had no way of sorting through them.

It had been over a year since her marriage to Darcy and still there were parts of himself he had not opened to her. Elizabeth tucked a stray curl behind her ear and stared out at the beautiful water before her. Perhaps a walk in the garden would relieve her mind.

As she took the path to the little bridge that Darcy had shown her and her aunt and uncle on Elizabeth's first visit to Pemberley, she breathed the scent of the late summer blossoms and could feel some of the weight of the last few weeks sliding from her.

She crossed the bridge and took a less traveled path, shaded by the overhanging branches of tall trees.

Elizabeth was a ways down the path when she came upon an elderly woman accompanied by a young girl who could be no older than Leanne. She smiled at them and the woman paused. "How do you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very well, thank you," replied the woman. She looked behind Elizabeth and her brow furrowed. "Have you lost your companion, dear?" she asked kindly.

"My companion?"

"A young woman such as you would usually have an escort," the woman said uncertainly.

"Oh," exclaimed Elizabeth, understanding the woman's concern. Her smile broadened. "I am simply out enjoying the gardens."

The elderly woman nodded to herself but her head paused mid-nod as she blinked at Elizabeth. "You are Mrs. Darcy?" The little girl's eyes widened.

"Yes, I am."

The woman curtsied slightly. "My name is Mrs. Bradley and this is my granddaughter, Susan Bradley." The girl followed her grandmother's lead and curtsied upon introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bradley and Susan," said Elizabeth.

"Ours as well," replied the woman. "I'd heard Mr. Darcy had married, but as I have never seen him, I hardly expected to meet his wife. These grounds are remarkable."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. You are here early, the sun has barely risen."

Mrs. Bradley nodded. "We wanted to see the sunrise and the gardens come into light."

"It is beautiful," said Elizabeth.

"Well we do not want to delay you any longer. We just came to see the sunrise and then we will return to our inn. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Darcy."

"The same, Mrs. Bradley. If you have an opportunity to return later, the house will be open and our housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds will be happy to show you about. And Susan, do not hesitate to pick a flower for your hair."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy." Susan curtsied.

"You are welcome. Well good day." Elizabeth bade them farewell and continued on her way. She went a little bit further, her mood slightly lightened by the grandmother and granddaughter she had just met. She would have to turn back soon though, for should Lady Catherine find her walking about the gardens, there would be a long and severe lecture about Elizabeth's health.

When she reached Pemberley, Elizabeth found it still as none, but Kitty and she, were awake. She climbed the stairs to her evening parlor and picked up her book, settling upon the sofa for a long day of reading.

The next day Elizabeth easily convinced Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam to accompany her to deliver Kate and Martha's outfits. Georgiana declined as Lord Brighton had promised to call upon her and Lady Catherine remained to chaperone.

The three set out early, Colonel Fitzwilliam on horseback as Kitty and Elizabeth rode in the carriage. Kitty was wearing a new bonnet which she had tastefully decorated a week before. Elizabeth had once more donned a pelisse, which had the effect of decreasing the size of her middle. Kitty had brought Nerissa with her in a basket, in case Kate should ask to see her. Currently, the kitten lay in Elizabeth's lap, making a small, squeaking noise as Elizabeth stroked her head for Nerissa had not yet learned to purr.

The carriage came to a stop before the shop and Kitty climbed out and hurried inside. It was only a short time before she returned, followed by a young woman who bore five rather large boxes for the Cole girls and a sixth, slimmer one.

"All of these are for you?" asked Kitty as Colonel Fitzwilliam helped her back into the carriage.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth as she indicated for the woman to set the boxes in the chest at the back for luggage.

"What did you purchase?" asked Kitty as they started out again.

"An autumn and winter morning dress, an autumn and winter afternoon dress, two sashes, pantaloons, shoes, and a bonnet for each. As well as ribbons for their hair."

Kitty shook her head. "Should you have a daughter, she will be well outfitted indeed."

Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled. "If you are any indication, your prediction is fact."

Elizabeth joined him in his mirth and eventually Kitty succumbed as well. The ride to the Coles' home was delightful with her sister and the colonel and her worries seemed to lock themselves up for the moment.

Both Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam helped her from the carriage and insisted that she should carry no boxes. So it was with Nerissa and her basket that Elizabeth set off across the field. Having only been to the Coles' residence once, she was uncertain that she walked in the proper direction. It was a while before the house came into view and she felt her anxiety leave.

"How much further?" asked Kitty, carrying two of the lighter boxes.

"That is it, ahead of us."

Once more Elizabeth spotted children running into the house to alert their mother of the approach of visitors.

Mrs. Cole quickly appeared in the doorway and when she saw it was Elizabeth, she turned to call back into the house. Elizabeth and her two companions crossed the lane and she smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cole. I have brought my payment, as promised."

Mrs. Cole's eyes widened at the sight of the five boxes. "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," said the woman, recalling her manners. "Do come in."

Elizabeth allowed Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam to pass her and enter to set the boxes where Mrs. Cole indicated. When they were relieved of their burdens, Elizabeth introduced each of them to the woman who offered them tea, which they accepted gladly.

As the oldest carried in a tray with the Coles' finest silver, Kate and Martha inched into the room. Elizabeth smiled upon seeing the young girl.

"Good morning, Kate."

"Good morning, ma'am," the girl said shyly, removing her thumb from her mouth. "Are those for Martha?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, and for your generosity I am paying you with the same thing. Would you like to see?"

Kate and Martha looked to their mother, who nodded, and scampered over to Elizabeth. Kitty, Mrs. Cole, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, and the oldest Cole children watched as the two little girls reverently opened the first box.

Kate's eyes widened. "These are for us?" she asked, pulling a white muslin dress from the box.

Elizabeth nodded as Mrs. Cole gasped. Her eyes continued to grow wider and wider with each new item her young daughters retrieved from the box. When at last the contents of the boxes had been completely emptied Mrs. Cole looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," said Kate in wonder. Martha nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy," she echoed.

"You are certainly welcome.

"But how can we accept this?" murmured Mrs. Cole.

Elizabeth smiled. "I always keep promises."

"But," the woman faltered, not wanting to offend her landlord's wife. Appearing uncomfortable, Mrs. Cole finished with a sincere thank you.

Kitty shook her head. "It is I who should thank you. The kitten, Nerissa, is my constant companion."

"Where is she?" asked Kate, forgetting the cloak in her hands and letting it fall to the floor as she hurried to Kitty.

"Catherine!" exclaimed Mrs. Cole sharply, rushing forward to pick up the cloak. Both Kitty and Kate looked up in surprise at the exclamation.

Kate's expression grew horrified. "I'm sorry," she cried, looking about desperately.

"Do not worry, dear," Elizabeth said gently. She pulled the cloth away from the basket and beckoned Kate to her. "Here is Nerissa."

Kate stood beside her, gazing at the sleeping kitten. Finally she nodded. "She is happy," she decided.

Elizabeth smiled. "I am glad."

The three visited with Mrs. Cole and her children for a while longer before they departed after greeting Mr. Cole who had come in from the field to greet them.

As Elizabeth stepped through the doorway, Mrs. Cole said once more, "I do not know how we can ever thank you."

Elizabeth looked out to where the Colonel and Kitty had started across the field and she turned back to Mrs. Cole. "A gift of happiness, no matter how small, can never be repaid nor exactly returned for we all find happiness in different ways. The best I can salvage is a gift of necessity for I believe the two frequently come hand in hand." And with that she started after her companions, leaving Mrs. Cole and her husband

"Charming people," said Colonel Fitzwilliam as he sprung onto his horse.

Kitty nodded. "They remind me of the people back home."

"Indeed they do," agreed Elizabeth.

Even as the carriage pulled into Pemberley's drive, Elizabeth felt a weight settle over her. Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed immediately and attempted to cheer her, but their efforts were rewarded only with small smiles and occasionally an empty chuckle.

Elizabeth went to check upon Sarah who had still been asleep when she left that morning. The girl had now awakened and was halfway through a bowl of porridge.

"Good morning, Sarah," she said, taking a seat beside the girl's bed.

"Good morning, Lizzie," replied the little girl. She looked at the box in Elizabeth's hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" said Elizabeth playfully, holding up the box. She handed it to Sarah. "It's for you."

Sarah took it in her good hand and rested it upon her lap as Elizabeth withdrew the bowl of porridge. Elizabeth had to help her with the lid but when it was off, the little girl gasped. "A doll!" she cried, pulling out a beautiful porcelain figure, garbed in white silks and a blue sash.

"To keep you company while you are in bed," explained Elizabeth, smiling at her cousin's delight.

"Thank you, Lizzie!"

"Of course, dear. Now finish your breakfast and I shall see you later."

"Yes, Lizzie." Sarah placed the doll beside her and Elizabeth set the bowl back in her lap before leaving.

Lord Brighton enjoyed them in time for luncheon and he had considerately brought a gift for Sarah, as well. It was a beautiful Noah's arc, the boat and each animal carefully painted with detail.

His presence brought with it a sense of longing, one Elizabeth had not felt since the moment she had realized she loved Darcy and may have lost him forever. It only served to send Elizabeth deeper into her unhappiness and she was slightly relieved when he departed late in the afternoon.

Two weeks passed slowly and quickly. Each day seemed forever yet the end of the week strangely came fairly rapidly. Elizabeth spent the days with Sarah, reading, in the company of her sister and Colonel Fitzwilliam, or enjoying the gardens and her solitude. Kitty remained cheerful and Georgiana seemed to have become resigned to Darcy's decision. She smiled at Elizabeth each time she saw her, as if to reassure her sister-in-law that she felt no disappointment at her failure. Elizabeth appreciated such a gesture but she still felt Georgiana's unhappiness weighing upon her. But Darcy was due to return any day and Elizabeth became anxious to see him again in hopes that his humor would be much improved.

It was the evening after he was due to return when a sharp knock came at the door. Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had been talking in music parlor while Georgiana attempted to teach Kitty a piece. They heard Rensler open the door and the two young women paused, their fingers arched upon the keys.

"A correspondence for Major General Fitzwilliam."

Rensler murmured something and they heard sharp, hurried footsteps approach their room.

A young officer entered and bowed to the women before saluting Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Major General Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth blinked and saw her surprise reflected upon Georgiana's face. They waited for the young man to hand over the letter and depart before they turned to him.

"Major General?" asked Georgiana.

The man grinned sheepishly. "I was promoted twice during the war."

"Why did you never tell us?" demanded Elizabeth.

The Major-General grinned. "I like the ring of Colonel," he said. "Besides, how did you think I was able to take so much time away? No colonel would be given that much leave."

Elizabeth shook her head as he opened the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly and he frowned. "It looks as if my leave ends now," he announced.

"If you will excuse me, I must go pack for I must depart first thing tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth and Georgiana watched as he left and then turned to one another. "Who knew?" asked Georgiana.

Elizabeth shook her head again. "I do not know."

Georgiana grinned. "Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?" asked Kitty.

"The Colonel, or rather, Major-General, is going to have to find a wife. It is unsuitable to be a bachelor in such a high rank."

Elizabeth grinned. "This shall be a delight."

Yet it was not delightful as they bade Major-General Fitzwilliam goodbye that night before they retired. When Kitty and Georgiana had gone up the stairs, Elizabeth faced her husband's cousin.

"It was wonderful to have you here," she said, feeling her voice quiver. He strode to her and swept her off her feet in a tight embrace. She laughed as she put her arms about him, both of them disregarding the incongruity of the situation. A married woman and a man of no blood relation should not embrace so, but they felt as if they had grown up cousins. Elizabeth noticed for the first time that he smelled of a strange yet pleasant mixture of horses, cologne, and polish.

"Don't worry about Darcy," he murmured in her ear. "He will come around."

"I know," she replied.

He set her down and grinned at her tears. "I cannot wait to see the little one. If Darcy's not too stubborn, try to name it after me." He winked.

Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow. "Darcy, not too stubborn?"

The Major-General chuckled. "You are right, on second thought, I can do without a namesake—it means I have no need to live a righteous life."

"You had best start living one and find yourself a decent wife," Elizabeth said sternly.

He laughed. "You do not know how much you sometimes sound like my aunt."

"I will not ask if that is a compliment or a complaint."

"Good, then I shall not have to answer because I do not believe you would find either agreeable."

"Stop teasing," said Elizabeth, wiping the tears from her face. "Have a safe journey, James."

He nodded, his humor subdued. "And be careful, Elizabeth." He hesitated. "I do not know what will become of Darcy if he loses you."

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in throat and she found it difficult to say goodbye to the Major General. She watched as he ascended the stairs, once glancing back to look at her. His words filled her thoughts as she sank upon the step.

Her aunt had warned her not to be distracted by things that seemed significant. But Georgiana's marriage was important. Darcy's attachment to her was the reason that he held off his consent. Wasn't it?


	28. Chapter 28:Withdrawal and Return

Elizabeth sat beside her window, watching the storm that formed beyond it. The windows were open, though they ushered in no breeze. Elizabeth stared at the sky as it slowly became the colour of dust and then rapidly darkened to the shade of soot. Lightning lit the darkening clouds like a wavering candle in a small, dark room. She flinched as thunder rumbled like the cannons that had occasionally been fired in Meryton during the militia's stay.

She felt as if the sky were responding to her deep frustration, hurt, and confusion. It was three days since Darcy was to return. Major General Fitzwilliam's departure had also drawn her further into loneliness. It was not Elizabeth's nature to indulge in such self pity, but of late, she had felt everyday feelings augmented. Moments of happiness became ecstatic joy, times of irritation leaked into anger, and once welcomed solitude fell into deep isolation. Jane, as well as her aunt, and even her mother had told her such was not uncommon while carrying a child. But Elizabeth now felt as if everything of late had become one large stone, sitting upon her chest and forcing her breath away.

There were too many emotions in the air beyond her bedroom for her to bear. The seclusion of her room offered her a haven of solace. Lady Catherine had become concerned by her withdrawal and had summoned Dr. Bertly. He had seen Elizabeth and pronounced that nothing was physically wrong with her. He had valiantly attempted to draw her out but to her disgust, she could not bring herself to respond.

Another eruption of thunder rattled the windows and Elizabeth saw rain come pelting down. She watched as it poured down the window frame and cascaded into the room. Eventually she drew herself up to shut them. As she passed the door to cross the room, she thought she heard screaming. For a moment she hesitated and then she opened it. Someone was indeed making noise. It was Sarah.

Elizabeth hurried down the corridor to the little girl's bedchamber. Kitty and Georgiana were both there, attempting to comfort the screaming child. But she could not hear their words through her tightly covered ears. Both Georgiana and Kitty looked up in surprise to see Elizabeth.

"Hush!" ordered Lady Catherine from behind Elizabeth. "The sound of the thunder is painful enough without the screaming of a little girl."

Elizabeth went to Sarah's side. "I shall take care of this," she said, to Lady Catherine, as well as Kitty and Georgiana. All three hesitated, but then left, leaving Elizabeth alone with the little girl. Elizabeth sat upon the edge of the bed and pulled Sarah to her, rocking her gently and stroking the child's curls.

Sarah's sobs soon faded into hiccoughs as she rested against her cousin, whimpering slightly.

"Was it the thunder that scared you so?" Elizabeth murmured as she rested her chin upon Sarah's head.

The little girl shook her head. "A nightmare," she croaked, her voice weak from screaming.

"A nightmare!" Elizabeth exclaimed softly. "What was it about?"

Sarah clung more tightly to Elizabeth. "I was in a forest and I was looking for you to tell me a story. I called and called your name but you would not answer. I searched everywhere, in the trees, behind the trees, in the bushes, but I could not find you. I began to run and suddenly you were ahead of me. I shouted your name, but you did not answer. You simply turned and walked away from me and left me alone, and the forest went dark."

Elizabeth swallowed as she rocked her cousin gently as Sarah began to cry again. "It was only a nightmare, dear," she soothed.

Sarah shook her head again and looked up at her. "Do you not like me anymore, Lizzie?"

For a moment Elizabeth wished that her cousin was teasing, but the little girl's features were drawn into an expression of sincere doubt. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"You haven't smiled at me in a long time and I haven't seen you in four days. Every time I asked to see you, someone told me that you were busy or that you were out."

Elizabeth's heart ached at the little girl's confusion. "Of course I still love you, Sarah. Do not ever doubt it."

"Is something wrong?" Sarah looked up at Elizabeth, her large eyes opened to their fullest in innocence. "Why are you not happy, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth thought to deny the girl's question but there was a shimmer in the little girl's eyes that demanded the truth, or at least a part of it.

"I am unhappy because I miss Darcy," she said softly, willing herself not to cry.

"He will be back soon though."

She felt her breath catch. She could not explain to Sarah how he was further from her when he was present than when he was away. At least when he was away, she could imagine, for a little while, that all was well and he was simply away on business and eager to return to her.

"I know," murmured Elizabeth, stroking the little girl's hair.

Sarah was quiet for a few moments before she leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder. "I miss my mama," she offered kindly. "But it is fun getting all the attention here."

The first trace of amusement that Elizabeth had felt in a few days made her smile. She tightened her arms about the child. "Do not become too accustomed to it; I am sure your mother and father will want you back, as well as your brothers and sister."

"I won't become too accustomed to it," Sarah said firmly. "The attention is fun, but I miss having someone to play with."

"I will play with you, and I am certain Georgiana and Kitty will as well."

"Thank you, but it is not the same as playing with my brothers and sisters."

"I understand."

Sarah played with one of Elizabeth's loose curls as thunder roared outside. Her small eyes flicked to the window and back to her cousin. "Lizzie, where did you find all your stories?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Recently Kitty loaned me several books filled with them. At one time I thought them nonsense, but since then I have found that I was incorrect."

"Will you tell me one, please?"

"Which would you like?"

"Cinderella."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Very well. We shall begin as every story begins with once upon a time. Once upon a time, in a beautiful land, there was a widower who had a young girl. They lived in a splendid white house, with rose vines embracing the walls and spreading the wonderful scent of the roses all about the manor. The little girl had no mother and the man wanted to find a mother for his daughter. So he married a woman who had two daughters the same age as his own. But the woman was wicked, hating the little girl for the love that her father gave her. For a few years she kept her hatred hidden until the sudden death of the widower. Upon his death, the little girl, who remained little no longer, had everything taken from her and was made to clean the cinders from the fireplace, thus earning her the name, Cinderella." Sarah settled against her as the story continued. At moments her eyelids hung low as if she were upon the verge of sleep, but a rumble of thunder would wake her again. Elizabeth was nearing the end, as the slipper was carried from maiden to maiden to find its owner, when she realized that Sarah was distracted by someone in the doorway. Elizabeth looked over to glimpse the corner of a cloak disappear and water upon the floor. She shifted Sarah back against the pillows.

"Lizzie?" she said as Elizabeth rose from the bed. "Lizzie, what about the story?"

Elizabeth faltered. "I shall finish it another time. I promise. You are sleepy and you'll want to hear the end." Before Sarah could protest otherwise, Elizabeth hurried from the room, feeling slightly ashamed at leaving her cousin so abruptly.

She followed the trail of water that Darcy had left in the corridor until she came to his study. She knocked upon the door and waited for admittance.

Yet no answer came. She looked further down the hall to be sure the trail of water halted before this door. When Elizabeth was certain that it did, she raised her fist and rapped again, more loudly and firmly this time.

"I am not to be disturbed." She could barely hear Darcy's voice through the door.

"It is I, Elizabeth," she said. He did not answer and she thought he had not heard. She was about to repeat her name, when Darcy swung the door open, causing her to stumble back in stunned silence.

His eyes were red with lack of sleep and his jaw was covered in unshaven stubble. His hair was flattened by the rain, but it appeared uncombed. His clothes, though wet, looked as if he had slept in them for several days. Never had Elizabeth imagined Darcy to appear in such a state and she was slightly frightened by the man before her.

"Elizabeth, please go." His voice was weary and anguish skittered upon its edge.

She stepped forward and he drew away. "What is it, Darcy?" The words rushed from her lips more harshly than she had intended. "Why do you draw away from me? Is it something I have done?"

"Elizabeth—," he began.

She shook her head. "No more excuses Fitzwilliam. If you would speak to me we could resolve whatever it is that has come between us."

"Not everything has a solution, Elizabeth," he said bitterly.

"Well then at least have the decency to tell me what is that is wrong with me," she cried.

"It has nothing to do with you Elizabeth."

"Then why did you leave for two weeks without a goodbye?"

"I left a note."

Elizabeth shook her head, attempting, and failing, to restrain the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "A note, Darcy? Am I no longer worthy of a verbal exchange?"

"I did not wish to disturb you."

"But you signed it Fitzwilliam Darcy! When have you ever left me a note signed Fitzwilliam Darcy since we have been married?"

"Elizabeth, you are distressing yourself."

It was a strange quarrel for despite the passion in their words, their voices rose no louder than those used for polite discussion. "Yes, I am," she replied, "for I cannot begin to understand why my husband avoids me and yet insists that it has nothing to do with me."

"Dr. Bertly said that you mustn't overexcite yourself," he urged.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "That is what this has all been about Darcy, has it not?" She stepped forward and though he flinched, he did not move away. Her hand shook as she reached out to place it upon his arm. "Your conditions for Lord Brighton, the delay of your response, it has all been because of me, because of the child I carry." Darcy went rigid before her and even when thunder grumbled overhead, it did not break their laden silence.

Elizabeth allowed him to draw her into the study. She shut and locked the door once she was through and turned back to see that Darcy appeared lost as he gazed at her helplessly.

"Elizabeth," he began but he choked and could not finish. Elizabeth went to him and wrapped her arms about him, holding Darcy as close as she could with her middle between them.

It was a while before he composed himself and she led him to the sofa before the fireplace. She seated him and went to the hearth to fill it with logs. A few attempts were required to start it as she was slightly unpracticed with the flint and steel. When at last she had a decent fire started, she went to the seat over which Darcy had flung his wet cloak and brought the garment back to the fireplace to dry. She sank down onto the sofa beside him, taking his hand in hers.

Darcy watched the fire's stretching flames instead of Elizabeth. His eyes seemed to find some hidden scene within it to concentrate upon. Every once in a while, Elizabeth could feel his hand twitch against her palm, but the rest of his body remained motionless. When he finally spoke, she nearly gasped in surprise. "I am truly sorry, Elizabeth," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I never meant to hurt you so greatly." He looked to her, as if to beg permission to go on. Elizabeth stroked his smooth hand gently and he inhaled in a long shaky breath and released it in a rush. "You are correct in your assumption," he admitted finally. "When Lord Brighton asked for Georgiana's hand, I was reminded of how fast someone can be taken from you. Thinking of Georgiana inevitably brought memories of my mother's death to me and I began to feel panicked. Every time I looked at you, I thought of walking into the chamber and seeing the white sheet drawn over my mother. I have always wanted children of my own, but Lizzie, Elizabeth," his voice broke and his hand shook as he lifted it and ran his fingers over her temples to gently curl into her hair. "Elizabeth, I cannot lose you," he croaked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Elizabeth felt a warm drop of liquid tap her cheek and run down it, hesitate at her chin, and fall upon her chest. She closed her eyes as her husband's tears dripped onto the bodice of her gown.

"Fitzwilliam," she could hardly say his name for the emotion that filled the back of her throat. "Fitzwilliam, I will never leave you, I promise."

"Death does not regard promises, Lizzie."

She swallowed as she let go of his hand and brought her hands up to his face, over his cheeks, and into his hair. "Yes, it does," she whispered. "The truest love is an oath that can only broken by those who have taken it."

"But Lizzie, I cannot go on without knowing you wait for me when I return, without your warmth beside me, without your laughter, your wit, without you."

Elizabeth's palms tightened on his temples as tears fell from her own eyes. "Listen to me, Fitzwilliam," she demanded, pulling her forehead away from his. Her gaze found his and she could feel the intensity that passed between them. "Darcy, swear to me that should I die, you will continue to find delight in life, swear that if I should die in childbirth, you will love and care for our child as you would have had I lived."

"Elizabeth, I—,"

"Swear to me," she said, desperation causing her voice to rise as a sob closed her throat so that she could say no more.

"Elizabeth, how can I make such an oath? How can I find delight in life without you?" he said, his voice drowning in desperation to match her own. He held her gaze and suddenly his shoulders collapsed and his head fell. "I swear, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth loosened her grip upon the sides of his face. Darcy's eyes rose, suddenly alight with passion as they locked upon hers. "I swear it, Elizabeth." He pulled her roughly to him and his lips pressed firmly against her forehead. "I swear." They touched her closed eyelids and her nose. "I swear it," he said before his lips met hers and they surrendered to the release of their pain, fear, and hurt.

Elizabeth watched the firelight as the storm continued outside Darcy's study window. He had fallen asleep against her and she dared not move, lest she should wake him. It was evident that he had not slept in a few days. She stroked his hair absently, watching her fingers disappear under his locks and then reappear again.

Darcy had not been mistaken when he had told her that not everything had a solution. There was no possible way that she could absolve his fears for her. She had not fully considered the risks of childbirth but Dr. Bertly had assured her that she was strong, and though slightly on the smaller side, he saw no reasons for complications. Still, that did not remove possibilities.

She let out a small sigh. She could not do anything to remove Darcy's worries, but she could do what she was able to soothe them. Elizabeth determined that from now until the birth of their child, she would, though reluctantly, allow herself to be treated as an invalid. No more long walks alone through the gardens or late nights. She would not protest anything that Darcy, or Lady Catherine, insisted upon doing for her. Perhaps Darcy would eventually tire of it and allow her to take care of herself, but until that time, she would do as he preferred.

When Darcy finally awoke, the thunder had passed, leaving behind the rain. He sat up, his face becoming crimson. "I did not mean to fall asleep, Lizzie," he apologized.

Elizabeth smiled, her fingers still tucked into his hair. "You were exhausted, Fitzwilliam," she murmured.

He reached up and grasped her hand. "I think I shall go to bed," he said softly.

She sat back so that he could sit up properly. Elizabeth helped him to their bedchamber and watched as he undressed and settled into their large bed.

Darcy's expression smoothed she climbed in beside him and wrapped her arms about him. It was a moment before he drew her head to his shoulder and encircled her with his own arms. They lay in silence for a long time before Elizabeth heard her husband's breathing become even in slumber. She looked up at his handsome face to see a slight frown. How long had he suffered alone? Why had it never occurred to her that her husband had pains of his own? Ones that had been left buried and unattended for perhaps too long. Once again she had allowed his exterior to deceive her. How could she fully express to Darcy that sometimes he needed her to be strong for him?

Elizabeth continued to observe him. Darcy remained distant and brooding despite her greatest efforts to cheer him. Each time she made a witty remark or found some folly to laugh at, his lips spread in a small smile but no brightness or laughter reached his eyes. She found that he frequently watched her too, his eyes sliding away each time she noticed.

After a week of Lady Catherine's admonishments of her inability to draw Darcy out of his melancholy, Elizabeth was at her wits' end. He spent much of his time shut in his study or riding, though he spent his evenings with Elizabeth, his aunt, Kitty, and Georgiana.

Elizabeth felt herself becoming distracted by his withdrawal. More than once she paused in playing with Sarah to stare off into a corner. Her conversations with Georgiana and Kitty would fall away and the girls would politely leave Elizabeth alone.

Autumn arrived with gusts of wind and frequent rain. Sarah was now able to hobble about on a crutch and Darcy and Elizabeth agreed that it was time to return her to her parents who were anxious to have her back.

Elizabeth watched as Sarah's trunk was carried from the room the little girl had occupied. Sarah sat in a chair, frowning. Elizabeth looked over at her as she gathered her cousin's toys into a bag.

"What is it, darling?" she asked.

"Do I have to go?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Are you not eager to see your family again?"

"Yes, but you won't be there to tell me stories and play with me and nor will Georgiana or Kitty."

"But Leanne, Edward, and Nat will be able to."

"I suppose," the girl replied reluctantly.

Elizabeth closed the bag and went to her cousin to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Come, Sarah, we do not want to keep Darcy waiting."

"I've not been waiting." Elizabeth looked up in surprise to see Darcy in the doorway. He smiled at Sarah. "I came to carry you downstairs, Sarah."

"I can walk," protested the little girl. "And Lizzie can help me."

Darcy shook his head. "It will be easier for Elizabeth and you if I carried you. Now come." His tone, though still kind, removed all protests from Sarah. She handed her crutch to Elizabeth and allowed Darcy to pick her up.

"I am never breaking my leg again," she declared as he bore her from the room. Darcy chuckled and Elizabeth watched sadly as they disappeared down the hall. Perhaps his time in London would allow him to at least come to terms with the fears that still troubled him.

Elizabeth drifted down the stairs as she watched Georgiana, Kitty, and Lady Catherine bade Sarah goodbye. She placed one last kiss upon the child's forehead and exchanged a brief touch with Darcy before he carried Sarah out to the coach and settled her into the seat before he climbed in himself. Lon shut the door and sprung atop, clucking to the horses. Elizabeth returned inside the moment Sarah's face and waving arm disappeared from the window.

She trudged up the stairs by herself and went to their evening parlor. Looking about the room, it seemed cold to her with its empty fireplace and unused feel. Even the gray sky added its dreariness to the once cheerful room. Vividly she recalled the evening that she and Darcy had spent here nearly a year ago when he had returned from London with Georgiana. What had she thought then? That they had been bound by unconditional love? Elizabeth sighed heavily at her naïveté. How could she have believed that unconditional love meant that beneath all their trials, happiness would shine through? She had been so sure of its definition then, but now? She still loved Darcy completely and she did not doubt that he loved her. Perhaps, then, unconditional love was simply the strength to withstand any trials they faced?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Georgiana who had approached her unnoticed.

"You ought to have a seat, Lizzie," she said kindly, wrapping her arm about Elizabeth to lead her to the sofa. Elizabeth sank down gratefully.

"Kitty and I have spoken and we both agree that perhaps a visit from Jane would be good for you," said the young woman, taking Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth frowned. "No, Georgiana."

Her sister appeared taken aback. "Elizabeth, do you realize how melancholy you have become? Neither you nor Darcy speaks much any more. So many nights Kitty or I have awakened to hear one of you pacing the hall. This cannot be good for your health."

Elizabeth grasped Georgiana's hands. "I have tried to escape this for far too long, Georgiana. There are moments when I long for Jane, but she is my sister, not my husband. This is a matter which I must sort out with Darcy and him alone." She smiled as best she could. To her surprise and chagrin, she found the movement slightly unfamiliar. "Jane will be here soon, for the birth of this child. That is when I shall need her and not until then." Georgiana protested greatly, even enlisting Kitty's assistance, but Elizabeth held firm against the two young women.

All were amazed three days later when Lady Catherine announced that she must go. She said that she had received a letter that Anne had fallen ill and it was necessary for her to return to Rosings immediately.

Though she and Elizabeth had come to tolerate one another and feel a reluctant affection for the other, this did not spare Elizabeth the Lady's strict lecture on the responsibilities of imminent motherhood before her departure.

Two days before Darcy was to return, Elizabeth was further surprised when Georgiana and Kitty asked to visit Jane at Blythebury. Lord Brighton and his grandmother were on their way to London and would escort them to their destination. She conceded, feeling slightly grateful and guiltily relieved that they left Pemberley empty but for her and soon, Darcy. In some way, the now vacant house was welcoming. The press of emotions that had been present with all its inhabitants was gone and Elizabeth suddenly felt free to impose her own. She was content to pass the next two days reading or enjoying the gardens in her phaeton, which she now appreciated for her feet had begun to ache after too long upon them.

The evening of the second day after the two young women left for Blythebury, Elizabeth drew on a pelisse and frowned as she looked down. It no longer concealed the size of her middle. With a sigh of resignation she set out for the stables. The cool air was refreshing after being indoors the entire day. The sun was low, casting long shadows all about the garden. The effect was comforting and she slowed her pace to a stroll.

The stable was empty when she arrived. She supposed that everyone was dining so she sat upon an old saddle and settled against the wall to wait for someone's return. While Darcy had taught her to ride, and though she enjoyed it well enough, Elizabeth spent little time in the stable. Its musty smell, punctuated by the sharp scent of horses and the sweet, sun-filled scent of hay, was unfamiliar to her nose, though she found it oddly repulsive and reassuring at the same time. Down the way a horse snorted as it watched her with large, brown eyes.

It was her mare, Toffee. Smiling widely, Elizabeth rose and went to the horse's stall, taking a handful of carrots from a bucket as she went. The toffee coloured animal stepped toward her and Elizabeth offered her hand filled with carrots.

For a moment the horse hesitated and then its rough tongue brushed her hand as it snuffled at the carrots. Elizabeth held back a gasp at the tickling sensation in her palm, as not to startle the mare. When the food was gone, she ran her hand over the mare's nose.

"It's been a long time since we saw one another. I want you to know that I did not send you away. It was Lady Catherine's idea, really. Or perhaps it was my fault, for I insisted I could still ride, despite my condition."

Toffee simply stared back at her and Elizabeth felt immensely foolish for talking to a horse as she would a human. On several occasions she had heard Kitty speaking to Nerissa, but it was really quite ridiculous to expect an animal to respond. Or perhaps they were only meant to listen, to allow one to unburden ones' problems without interruption or judgment. Despite her thoughts on speaking to a horse, she found the urge to say more too great. "I'll ride you again once the baby is born. Not that I ride frequently, or that I am a good rider at all, but I know you like to leave this stable every once in awhile. Perhaps I should ask Darcy to ride you? To tell the truth, I miss riding you. You are so gentle and patient."

A sudden impression of being watch came over her and she jerked her head toward the doorway to see a tall figure watching her. Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hot as she stumbled away from the mare, acutely embarrassed at being found speaking to a horse.

"I am sorry if I interrupted," said Darcy. She found no hint of mocking or derision in his voice as he moved toward her.

"Interrupted? I was simply petting her," said Elizabeth. "How was your journey?"

Darcy came forward, clasping his hands behind his back. "It was very good. Your aunt and uncle were happy to have Sarah back."

"Sarah did not chatter too much?"

"No, she occupied most of her time playing with the dolls you gave her. How have your past few days been?"

"Georgiana and Kitty departed for Blythebury two days past. The quiet has been an acceptable change." Elizabeth was slightly hurt by the politeness and unfamiliarity of their conversation. The strain and caution in their words reminded her of how they had spoken on her first visit to Pemberley, each unsure of the other's sentiments.

Suddenly Darcy jerked his head and charged across the distance between them. His arms swept about her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. She pressed her own face into his chest as she held him just as firmly.

"I have been such a fool," he murmured in her ear. "Please forgive me, Elizabeth," he begged huskily. "I can hardly commence to imagine how much pain I have caused you."

Elizabeth rested her palm upon the lapel of his coat. "How could I not forgive you?" she said softly. "But I hope you have learned a lesson, Fitzwilliam." She stepped back so that she could look into his face, so that he could view the earnestness in her eyes, her expression. "Sometimes you must allow me to comfort you, to be your strength. You cannot constantly bear the weight of others' burdens and your own, no matter how much you wish to."

He ran his thumb over her cheek. "That is much like what my cousin told me," he admitted.

Elizabeth smiled broadly. "Perhaps you ought to have listened to him."

Darcy pulled her back to him and Elizabeth let her eyelids fall shut, enjoying their proximity. He smelled of travel: dust, horses, and the slight cooking smell of inns. His wool coat was rough, warm, and comforting against her cheek.

"Why were you in the stable?" he asked, his voice low, meant only for her ears. Elizabeth quivered; how could such a simple question bear so much?

"I wanted to ride about the garden in my phaeton, but it seems as if everyone is taking their dinner."

"We could ride. My horse is gentle and can bear us both."

"Truly?" He had hardly let her near a horse since she had revealed she was expecting.

"Wait." Elizabeth watched as he deftly saddled a large horse and led it from its stall. As he passed her, he took her hand in his free one and Elizabeth followed him to the doorway of the stable. Just outside, he lifted her into the saddle and swung up behind her, wrapping an arm securely around her.

She leaned into him as he nudged the horse into a gentle gait. His body shielded and warmed her against the cool air. Elizabeth realized just how much and how long she had been longing for this Darcy.

She felt a tear of relief and joy at his return crawl from the corner of her eye but she did not bother to wipe it away. It was followed by another and then another and finally she lifted her arm to dry them.

Darcy's lips brushed against her forehead. "Don't cry, Lizzie," he implored her, his arm clutching more tightly around her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I think I have known this since the day you appeared at Netherfield, half covered in mud. But I have only just begun to perceive how profound and vast my love for you is."

"No you haven't," she said gently.

"Have not what?" asked Darcy, his tone sending another shiver through her.

"You can never begin to perceive something so grand, so intangible, something that continuously expands in so many directions."

"I do not yet know what to reply to that," he admitted ruefully.

"You reply nothing. It is my turn to say that I love you, Fitzwilliam."


	29. Chapter 29:Forgiveness

Darcy's mood improved greatly after his trip to London. He had shed the lugubrious air that had formerly enclosed him. He no longer wore his worries so heavily but Elizabeth could sense that they still remained by his firm hold upon her as he slept. She found also that, though he awoke early, he remained in bed far longer, often not rising until she had awakened.

Such was the case when she awoke a week after his return to find her head resting upon his shoulder. He did not smile as he saw awareness settle over her, but his eyes illuminated with a quiet, intimate joy that Elizabeth found warmed her far deeper than his smile ever had.

"Have you felt it?" he asked. "Can you feel it?"

"Felt what, Darcy?" she murmured, still not fully awake and finding her husband's unusual lack of coherence exceptionally disorienting.

"This." He took her hand and placed it over her middle. From both inside and out, she felt the child shift slightly within her. She watched as her husband's eyes lit with uncharacteristic wonder.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Yes, I have. It has kept me awake for quite a few nights," she admitted.

He frowned. "Indeed you have looked rather fatigued some mornings."

She disengaged her hand from beneath his and brought it up to rest upon his cheek. "It is only normal. By the by, I have meant to ask you how your humor was so changed by your errand to London."

A small smile crept to the corners of his lips. "Nothing escapes your aunt and uncle's observation."

"True. Did I ever tell you that they insisted that you loved me from the first time we encountered you here? I have even begun to believe that they knew I loved you before I knew it myself."

"They are undeniably very astute," he conceded. "When I arrived so late in the evening with Sarah, they insisted that I remain with them. After a late supper, your aunt drew me aside and expressed her concern over my melancholy. I thanked her but urged that she not be concerned. She was not at all deceived by me and prevailed upon your uncle to speak to me. The next morning he summoned me into his study and did his best to encourage a change in my humor. What persuaded me in the end though was your aunt. Just before I climbed into the carriage to return, your aunt once again took me aside and quite firmly insisted that my mood was having an adverse effect upon you. I shall not tell you what more she said, but she forced me to think and then to realize what a coward and a fool I have been."

Elizabeth's palm twitched upon his face at his final words and she frowned as she moved closer to him. "Do not speak such of yourself, Fitzwilliam. Fear is nothing of which to feel cowardly. For years you have sheltered whatever feelings you had or have over your parents' deaths within you."

Darcy rolled onto his back so that Elizabeth could only see his profile. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't pull away from me, Darcy," she murmured.

He looked down at her and pulled her to him. "I won't, Elizabeth. I promise." She hesitated and his arm tightened about her. "What is it?"

"It, oh how foolish it will sound!"

Darcy laid a finger upon her lips. "Nothing you say is foolish, Lizzie." He turned to face her so that she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"It's only that I missed you. I felt lonely and frustrated. You went somewhere dark and you would not let me enter to comfort you. I felt so helpless and useless." She saw his eyes darken and shook her head, forcing a smile upon her face. "But you have returned to me now, and none of what passed matters. Did we not learn that before?"

"Simply because we have learned it before, does not mean that it does not happen again," he said gently.

Elizabeth sighed as she struggled to sit up. "It does not to dwell too long on this or else it will be very difficult for me to ever get you to laugh again." His lips quirked and she felt a strange sense of accomplishment, despite the weak resemblance it held to a smile. "As I told you once, I dearly love to laugh and I have not done so in a very long time."

A few days passed and Elizabeth completed the blanket for their child. She waited impatiently for Darcy to return from town in order to show it to him. The moment she saw his horse pass the window of the parlor in which she waited, she rose and hurried as fast as she could to greet him.

He smiled at her as he dismounted from his horse and hurried up the steps to embrace her. "Your expression tells me that you have something to tell me."

Elizabeth laughed. "Indeed I do. If you release me, I will be able to show you."

Darcy did so and she held out the blanket which she had labored so hard and so long over. Her husband admired it as he knew would please her before returning it to her.

"It is beautiful," he said as they returned into the house.

"You know I would accept no other assessment from you," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Darcy chuckled. "True, but how can something sewn with so much love not be beautiful?"

"Is it beautiful then, because it was sewn with love, or because it looks beautiful?"

"Both—but more so the latter."

"You are very wise in your answers," teased Elizabeth.

"Can I afford not to be?" He suddenly pulled her too him and kissed her.

Elizabeth blinked up at him as a smirk spread across her lips. "No, you cannot and it is good that you know it. Now I shall put this blanket away, that I may have the last say." And saying thus, she turned and hurried up the stairs.

She looked up from wrapping the blanket in paper as the door to her bedroom opened and admitted Darcy.

"You left me so quickly I had no time to give you this letter." He held out a piece of parchment, which Elizabeth received eagerly. Yet she was disappointed to see that it was not Jane's handwriting upon it, but Lydia's. She opened and quickly read the letter before tossing it into the fire that Mrs. Reynolds had lit against the chill of the day as her mood declined considerably.

"She only just asked Jane for money and now she needs more," Elizabeth said angrily, watching as the paper writhed and was subdued by the flames. "When will she learn that she cannot spend as freely as she likes living upon Wickham's income?"

"Lydia certainly won't learn it form him," Darcy replied just as bitterly. "We were hardly in university when he asked me to pay a gambling debt for him. I should have declined then but I knew Wickham would find a way to convince my father that it was I who was in the wrong for not loaning him money. Wickham enjoys living as a gentleman, though he does not possess the means. Women and money are two things he could never hold onto for long!"

"Women?" asked Elizabeth.

Darcy blushed, realizing the implications of what he had said. "Wickham generally had a penchant for intelligent women. Fortunately, despite his charms, they usually come to realize the truth about him in some manner or other before they were drawn in past escape."

"What about Lydia then?" demanded Elizabeth.

Darcy shook his head. "Lydia and Georgiana were not sought out solely for their appearance or wit, but for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I believe Wickham did have certain feelings toward you that were deeper than—than friendship." Darcy's face contorted with disgust at the thought. "When you turned from him, he sought Lydia, I think at first to replace you, but then to spite you. Unfortunately he realized too late that—,"

"That he had permanently attached himself to a woman he would soon grow tired of," finished Elizabeth.

Darcy nodded. "And with Georgiana he pursued her after I refused to give him a large sum of money that he had asked me for."

Elizabeth sighed. "In looking back I could have prevented all of this by warning my family of Wickham. What had I to lose?"

Her husband shook his head. "There is much that, in hindsight, we should have done. But as it is hindsight, there is nothing to be done about it now. You also forget, Lizzie, that our marriage is of a rare instance. Many do not marry for love and somehow find at least contentment in the union. Lydia and Wickham will learn to live with one another."

His words were a slight comfort and she turned to finish wrapping the blanket. She felt Darcy's eyes upon her as she set the blanket aside for Mrs. Reynolds to put away.

"I have given Lord Brighton permission to announce his engagement to Georgiana," he said abruptly.

Elizabeth turned too quickly to look at him and stumbled, catching herself against the bedpost as Darcy rushed forward to steady her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No, I simply moved too fast."

"Are you certain? The last time you said that you fainted."

Elizabeth nodded. "I am certain. But what is this about your consent?"

"I gave Lord Brighton permission to announce his engagement to Georgiana, on my way to London."

It was Elizabeth turn to doubt Darcy's certainty. "Are you sure, Fitzwilliam? What did he say?"

"He said that he and Georgiana had discussed my initial conditions and agreed that they were for the best. They will not announce their engagement until after the turn of the year. He also said that Georgiana felt that you are her primary concern for now. Henry understood and they have agreed that their love can withstand the wait."

Elizabeth frowned. "I hate to be a burden upon Georgiana," she confessed, "and prevent her happiness."

Darcy shook his head. "Georgiana does not feel that you are a burden and nor does she believe that you are preventing her happiness. She loves me as a brother, as someone who cares for her, and for whom she holds a great amount of respect. But her love for you is more than I could have ever hoped for between you. She loves you as a sister, a friend, a confidant, a mentor, and sometimes almost as a mother. She admires you more than any other woman that she has the acquaintance of and her ability to care for you is, in her mind, the least she can do to show you that love." He drew Elizabeth to him. "You have made my sister into a beautiful young woman, in a way that I could never do, and for that I owe you my own appreciation."

"They are certain then," persisted Elizabeth.

"They are certain," Darcy said firmly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Very well, then."

"I also received a letter from my aunt; she says that Anne has returned to health."

"That is wonderful."

"Not quite so," corrected Darcy.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"You see, she is thinking of returning, for our child's birth."

"I suppose she—,"

Darcy shook his head. "Absolutely not. I love my aunt dearly, but I believe she has stayed long enough."

"Have you told her this?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I am writing her a letter."

"Then tell her this is entirely your decision," she said, her voice stern.

Darcy laughed. "I will be sure to do so, Lizzie."

"But she shall still think it is my fault."

Darcy laughed again. "She will be too distracted by an entirely different matter which I intend to write her about."

"Oh?"

"I believe the Major-General will require a wife soon."

"You are wicked," chided Elizabeth, though she smiled.

Darcy shook his head. "You are still dazzled by his gentlemanly charms? I would have thought that you had seen they were but a façade," he teased.

"They were far better than _yours_ when I was at Rosings."

Her husband shrugged. "I was considering a number of things," he said, suddenly serious.

Elizabeth did not want him to return to any of his former brooding. "But I'll grudgingly admit that your looks were very appealing."

His smile returned. "It is not often that you seek to inflate my ego in such a way."

"That is because just about every other young woman does not mind doing so," she said, somewhat impatiently.

Darcy's eyes widened. "You are not jealous, are you, Lizzie?" She grimaced and she saw his eyes grow larger. "You are? Lizzie, I never meant, you know that I love only you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not that, it's only that you just iterated what I was going to say; only I could not find a way to say it without sounding selfish."

Darcy chuckled. "Claiming my love is not selfish; it is only the truth."

"Do you feel the same about claiming my love?"

He suddenly appeared suspicious. "Are you attempting to tell me something, Elizabeth?"

She laughed. "You became so serious! Of course not, you know I love only you." And suddenly she sighed, the mirth fleeing from her, leaving her appearing weary.

"What is it?" inquired Darcy.

"It is a shame how fickle love is." Darcy's eyebrows lifted and Elizabeth continued. "It brings out the best and the worst in every human character. In one instance, it reveals the kindness, the gentleness, the vulnerability, the courage, forgiveness, but in the other it draws forth jealousy, pain, and bitterness."

Darcy placed his hands upon her shoulders, his face drawn with concern. "Lizzie, what is bothering you?" He peered at her and suddenly, for the first time, she heard the closest thing to an oath slip from Darcy's lips. Elizabeth attempted to turn away, realizing she had somehow revealed too much. "Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Fitzwilliam, please," she murmured.

"Elizabeth, I—." It was strange to witness a lack of words in Darcy. He pulled her as close as he could to himself, burying his face in her shoulder.

"It is over, Darcy. Neither of us needs to feel any more guilt about it," she insisted, attempting to push away.

"Elizabeth, how can I do that when you have been so hurt?"

"It is the past," she insisted, not looking at him. He did not force her to look at him but he gently shook her.

"Elizabeth, how can you be so forgiving?" he demanded, his voice slightly edged with anguish.

She looked at him sharply. "Have you not listened to me Fitzwilliam? Love brings out the best, forgiveness. I forgive you Darcy and now it is time that you forgive yourself. You hurt me deeply, and I tried to keep it from you because I knew that if you knew, you would not forgive yourself. I suppose you did know how deeply you hurt me, though. I need you to forgive yourself Darcy; I don't know how much longer I can stand watching and attempting to keep you from your melancholy." He attempted to speak but she shook her head and placed a finger over his lips. "Darcy, are my forgiveness and love not enough?"

She pulled away and he did not stop her as she left the room. Elizabeth drifted to the evening parlor. She would have enjoyed the gardens but she could no longer walk very far without becoming tired. She settled down upon the sofa, waiting. For she knew Darcy would look for her once he had settled his emotions and thoughts. It had been difficult to leave him, rarely had he ever appeared so bewildered, but he would not be able to sort everything out with her present. He had to find the strength to trust her words and then he would come. She had no doubt.

Mrs. Reynolds appeared in the doorway. Sometimes Elizabeth felt as if the woman knew when she was wanted. "May I bring you something Mrs. Darcy?" she asked, politely.

Elizabeth sighed. "Tea, and then I would like to speak to you Mrs. Reynolds."

The woman's face showed no surprise at the second part of Elizabeth's request as she curtsied and withdrew.

It was not long before Mrs. Reynolds returned with the requested refreshment, setting it on a table before Elizabeth before retreating to a spot a few feet away.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Please, Mrs. Reynolds, sit." She observed that the woman now had difficulty concealing her surprise, but the housekeeper sat obediently.

Elizabeth frowned in thought for a few moments, before she began. "When I first visited Pemberley, you gave my uncle, aunt, and me a tour. Do you remember?"

Mrs. Reynolds smiled. "How could I not?"

"You told us that Darcy 'was always the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted, boy in the world,' do you recall? Perhaps not."

The woman shook her head. "No, I do remember, because you seemed quite surprised by it."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm slightly at the woman's observation. "Darcy does not speak often about his childhood. Would you mind telling me some?"

The housekeeper sighed, sensing what Elizabeth wanted to know. "Yes, my master always was as I said then, but he never quite recovered from his mother's—may she rest in peace—passing. Neither he nor his father did." Her eyes clouded with memory. "My young master adored her. As a child he would make up little songs to sing to her and bring her bouquets of flowers. Even when he was too old to, even when that _Wickham_ teased him about it, he would go up to her and wrap his arms about her and tell her how much he loved her. When she died, my former master withdrew, and though he loved little Miss Darcy, he could hardly bear the sight of her. But my young master clung to her. He gave her everything, he played with her when she was lonely, and he listened to all the nonsense she had to tell him. Eventually I think it became too hard for him; Miss Darcy greatly resembles her mother. He withdrew and became more of a father figure to her." The woman now paused before she continued. "His rage at Wickham was unimaginable when he went after Miss Darcy. It was the first time I ever saw my young master lose his temper. Miss Darcy was afraid of him for weeks."

Elizabeth sighed and Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "Not to be impertinent, Mrs. Darcy, but you really ought to ask Darcy; it was his childhood."

"You are right, Mrs. Reynolds. Thank you for all your help."

The woman nodded, not exactly sure how she had helped Elizabeth, for she was quite certain that her mistress knew all that she had told her.

Elizabeth poured herself a cup of tea and sat back to await Darcy. She had much to ask him.

It as not until after the candles had been lit and a fire started for Elizabeth that he appeared in the doorway.


	30. Chapter 30:Time with Darcy

Elizabeth turned her gaze away from the fire; the lengthy afternoon had given her much opportunity for thought. She had detested turning away from Darcy earlier, but now she found elation in her decision as she observed the sense of calm had returned to her husband. He came to her side with a thoughtful expression.

"How little we have used this room of late," he murmured, looking about.

"Indeed," agreed Elizabeth softly. He joined her upon the sofa and Elizabeth reached out to take his hand, wrapping her fingers about his. "We must speak Fitzwilliam."

"Of what, Lizzie?"

"There are so many things about you that I have yet to understand," she admitted. "Perhaps there are some aspects that I shall never comprehend, but your childhood and adolescence is a mystery to me. You rarely speak of it."

Darcy closed his eyes as he drew in a breath. "Elizabeth, they were not times in my life that held many happy recollections."

"Or perhaps you allowed the happy ones to be marred by the sorrowful."

"Was exposing my pride and my prejudice not enough, Elizabeth? Do you wish to draw forth all of my faults?" he demanded, opening his eyes.

"I only wish to understand you better. How can I do so without knowing your past?"

Darcy's fingers tightened over hers. "Lizzie, there are things you may not want to know."

"How shall I know that unless you tell me?"

"Once you know it will be too late; one's words are carvings in stone: they cannot be removed, withdrawn."

"If I cannot bear to truly know my husband, then I am not worthy of his love," Elizabeth replied softly.

The fingers of Darcy's free hand brushed her cheek before pushing aside one of the curls that framed her face. "Dear Lizzie," he murmured. He sighed and his fingers fell away from her face.

"Until the age of twelve I was a fairly unruly child. I have before confessed to my temper, and though by the time I made your acquaintance I usually demonstrated it through resentment, it was in those times quite unchecked. James and I were close as children, nearly inseparable. We roamed the grounds and lands of Pemberley on fantastical adventures. When we were at Rosings we often included Anne, but she was always so sickly we would grow tired of muted play and ramble about without her. At first Wickham joined us in our childish escapades, but it was not long before I discovered a side to him my father never witnessed. I began to loathe him and my temper frequently flew out of control in his presence. My father thought it was jealously and Wickham pretended as if this were so. He became extra charming in my father's presence to lay to rest any of the claims I made against him.

"When my mother died when I was twelve, I was devastated. As a child I had adored her with all the childish love a young boy shows his mother and more. My father withdrew and I had no one to turn to for comfort, for I had always gone to my mother for such things. I became reserved, quiet, and melancholy, throwing myself into my studies, which had before frequently gone half done. I never realized until recently how much my father relied upon my mother. In many ways I can comprehend just how lost he was without her. Nothing seemed the same to him any more; nothing except Wickham who remained as revoltingly charming as ever. My father disapproved of my separation from Wickham and believed I was becoming exceedingly proud of my standing. He was further disturbed by how I prevented Wickham from having contact with Georgiana.

"And so this antagonism continued until we were sent off to university, which spurred a heated argument between my father and I. When Wickham chose to attend Cambridge, I decided to go to Oxford. My father felt I was refusing to attend school with Wickham because I believed that I was better than he, Wickham that is. Eventually I capitulated to my father; I could not bear to hurt him. So Wickham and I were sent to Cambridge together. His charming personality quickly made him many friends, though he was somehow unable to keep them for very long.

"At university, Wickham spent his free time indulging in gambling and occasionally women. Afraid for my father's name because of the connection between him and Wickham, I spent a great amount of effort rectifying whatever mess Wickham created, paying debts and placating the women, sometimes bribing them into silence. Fortunately he had sense enough not to involve himself with any women of reputable standing.

"And so it was for our time at Cambridge. I could never bring myself to show my father the evidence of Wickham's depravity. After we completed our studies, Wickham went off to pursue something, I cannot remember what. I returned home to Pemberley. At first Wickham felt little obligation to visit frequently, but his visits became regular. I hated to see my father enjoy his charm and watch as Georgiana begged him to play with her. James was the only one who understood my loathing of Wickham.

"When my father died, about five years before I met you, he made the request of which I wrote to you about in my first letter to you."

Darcy stopped now as his eyes left Elizabeth's face. He stared off into the fire, gripping her hand tightly. "Then the year before I met you he tried to take Georgiana when I refused him a request. I arrived in town earlier than I had expected and was surprised by Georgiana's lack of enthusiasm at my arrival. I persuaded her to tell me what was wrong. When she told me of their planned elopement, I had to leave our town house; I did not want her to witness the anger that coursed through me and transformed me into a complete stranger. In my letter to you, I told you that I wrote Wickham a letter, but that was untrue. I hunted Wickham down and then I threatened him. I threatened to kill him if he ever came near Georgiana again and I swore that if he forced me to follow through on my threat, his death would not be slow. Then I returned to our town house and had it packed out immediately. I discharged Mrs. Younge, Georgiana's governess, and personally accompanied Georgiana back to Pemberley where I left her in the charge of Mrs. Reynolds until I could find a more suitable companion for my sister."

Elizabeth watched Darcy as his eyes came back to her. "Why were you afraid to tell me this?" she murmured. "You have far fewer faults than you think, and anyway your virtues far outweigh those. You have only deepened my respect for you, Fitzwilliam, for how many can love so deeply as you?"

"But do you not see the—the person I became when Wickham tried to marry Georgiana?"

"She was all you had left," Elizabeth reminded him quietly. "You saw what my love for Jane did to my feelings toward you, and I had three other sisters and a mother and father."

"You have not mentioned how subject I am to melancholy."

"It is only because you find little humor in life, Darcy. You do not have as strong a love of laughter."

"But my melancholy suppresses yours."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "I only see that as evidence of how deeply I love you. Never before has anyone been able to so change my mood as you. We can know neither true joy nor true sorrow without knowledge of the other."

Then Darcy drew her to him and she rested her head upon his shoulder. "I have something to offer you Elizabeth," he murmured gently. Elizabeth felt his voice vibrate against her cheek.

"Something to offer me?"

"Yes, a name for our son," replied Darcy.

Elizabeth sat back. "Darcy, how can you know that it will be a boy?"

A grin spread across his face and Elizabeth felt something within her strain and then burst and she began to laugh, an unrestrained, wild laughter that she had not loosed in a long while.

"I know," he insisted.

"Very well, what is it?"

"Bennet."

The laughter fled from Elizabeth's cheeks, deflating them. "Bennet? My maiden surname?"

Darcy nodded gravely. "It is a tradition of my class to give one's son his mother's maiden surname. That is why my name is Fitzwilliam."

"But that is only if his mother's surname is of a family equal to yours."

Darcy grinned again. "Come now Lizzie, was it not you who was angered by my degradation of your family."

Elizabeth shook her head. "How can I give my son a name connected to so many absurd people?"

"But you're not absurd. And I want my son to have as much of you as possible."

"He shall be teased for having my name," Elizabeth warned.

Her husband chuckled. "Oh I believe our son will inherit enough pride from both of us to withstand any teasing he may encounter," Darcy said dryly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I shall think about it. And who's to say that the child will be a boy." Though she was inclined to agree with Darcy.

"It will be."

"I hope you are incorrect simply to clear that smug grin from your countenance."

Darcy laughed and drew her to him again. "Consider it, dearest. And if you find it in such disdain, I have another."

"Not Collins, is it? That is if we are following the vein of giving our son the name of a group of absurd people."

Her husband snickered. "No, but I won't tell you the other name until you decide on Bennet."

"Very well, I see you will not be swayed," ceded Elizabeth. "And what shall you name the child if it is a girl?"

Darcy paused. "Would you mind if we named her Anne, for my mother?"

Elizabeth slid her arms about him. "I would be honored and so would she."

"On the subject of our child, we must consider hiring a nurse soon. I believe it would be prudent if Mrs. Reynolds began the first round, I shall interview them next, and then you shall determine which you prefer."

"You've thought about this before. I can hear it in your voice."

Darcy was quiet for so long that Elizabeth began to fear that she had offended him in some way. Finally he spoke. "How do I explain what it feels like to know that I shall be a father? That I shall hold another being's future in my hands? That I will have one more person to love so completely, someone who will be a tangible connection between me and you."

"I understand," Elizabeth said quietly. "There is no need to explain." She thought of something that Major General Fitzwilliam had said to her. "Do you know what the Major General told me to tell you before he left?" she said smiling broadly, eager to witness Darcy's reaction.

"What is it?"

"He told me tell you that we out to name our child James, after him."

Darcy snorted in a most ungentlemanly manner. "Of course he would say such a thing. I would be a fool though to name my son after a man who was so wild in his childhood. He was the leader of every action that got us into trouble."

"He told me that himself."

"And do you doubt it?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, not after knowing him for these past years."

Darcy shook his head. "I broke an arm and nearly broke my neck the time he persuaded me that it would be fun to ride our horses bareback and blind-folded."

"Why would you ever consider such a thing?" Elizabeth demanded, appalled.

Her husband shrugged. "To an eleven year old boy it seems like the most harmless thing in the world. It was not until I heard my mother screaming that I realized it might not be such a wonderful plan."

"Why did you not stop?"

"I was already upon the ground, my leg broken at that point." Elizabeth shook her head and Darcy rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I realized much later another reason why it was not such a wonderful plan, though at the time there could have been no way that I knew this. My mother was never very strong when it came to child birthing; she had five miscarriages. But she so loved children that she bore each loss in hopes that she would have another that would survive. At the time of my stunt, she was with child; Georgiana. I could have caused her another miscarriage."

Elizabeth shifted, finding that they were drifting too close to a subject better left unexplored. "What else did James convince you to do?"

"We were both intoxicated at eight because he somehow managed to obtain a jug of eggnog. The next morning was very unpleasant."

She chuckled. "His poor parents."

"Indeed. His nurses and then his tutors never lasted long. Except for one." Darcy smiled in recollection. "He was younger than the others and shall we say more attuned to the concerns of a spoiled twelve year old boy. He managed James spectacularly."

"How so?"

Darcy laughed. "By insisting that he be tutored with girls present. James studied harder then, just to impress them with his expansive knowledge. Eventually studying became more of a habit to him and the girls' presences were no longer required."

Elizabeth joined in his mirth. "Your cousin is quite extraordinary."

"He prides himself upon it," Darcy said wryly.

She laughed. "No need to feel jealous, Fitzwilliam, you are the most extraordinary man I know."

"And yet I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said, so quietly that Elizabeth barely heard.

"You loved and respected me for me," replied Elizabeth, with great conviction.

"And I still love and respect you, dearest," he murmured, placing a kiss upon her hair.

Darcy and Elizabeth enjoyed having Pemberley to themselves, but as Jane's arrival drew closer, Elizabeth grew impatient for her sister's presence.

"Lizzie, you must rest," insisted Darcy as Elizabeth went to the window for the eleventh time that day. She glared at the graying clouds; rain or sleet may delay Jane and Charles's arrival.

"I am not tired, Darcy," she snapped.

"Dr. Bertly said you ought to rest, even when you are not fatigued," he pressed, coming to her side.

Elizabeth sighed both in exasperation at his insistence and disappointment at the empty drive. Suddenly she felt her feet swept out from under her. Darcy grasped her firmly as he started from the room.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"I am not going to wait for you to collapse in exhaustion. I have attempted to be diplomatic, but you are being obstinate." Witnessing the scowl that fell over her countenance, he grinned. "Do not worry, Lizzie dearest, obstinacy is a quality I love in you but currently it is making you quite unreasonable."

"Put me down," demanded Elizabeth.

"I am afraid I am unable to do so."

"Fitzwilliam!" But her protests became feebler as he carried her up the stairs. Now that she was no longer hurrying to the window or concentrating on not going to it, she discovered that she was in fact weary.

She felt Darcy set her down upon a bed and then she gave way to sleep.

Elizabeth awoke to a darkened room, feeling much improved. She turned her head to see whether the curtains were drawn and gasped.

"Jane!"

Her sister smiled gently. "For one who is not tired, you slept quite a while, Lizzie."

"How late is it?"

"Well after dark," replied Jane, rising to light a branch of candles. "Darcy was unsure how long you would sleep so we have all already dined. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not," said Elizabeth, struggling to sit up. Her sister came to her aid before they embraced.

"I have missed you so greatly," confessed Elizabeth.

"Georgiana and Kitty gave me some idea of such." Her voice held a hint of disapproval but Elizabeth knew she would never speak badly of Darcy.

"I wanted to come immediately but they insisted that I wait."

"Sometimes I don't know who is caring for whom."

"Both would do anything for you Lizzie, I am sure you know that."

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I shall be back shortly. Mrs. Reynolds kept some food warm for you."

"Thank you," murmured Elizabeth, closing her eyes.

"I have you to thank. I am only following what you did for me a few months ago. Oh, Aunt Mari shall be here in a week or so with Leanne."

Elizabeth nodded.

"She reports that Sarah was quite spoiled during her stay with you."

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "She was an invalid."

Jane smiled back. "There is no need to defend yourself Lizzie. That child is exceptional at taking advantage of her childish charm."

Elizabeth chuckled as Jane hurried from the room to fetch her supper.

A few moments later a light knock came at the door.

"Enter," called Elizabeth.

The door opened slightly and Kitty leaned in. Seeing that Elizabeth was alone, she shut the door behind her. In her eagerness, she nearly shut the door upon Nerissa who mewed shrilly until the young picked her up. Kitty hurried to Elizabeth's side. Even in the candlelight, Elizabeth could see that her sister's cheeks were flushed, her mouth poised in a bright smile, and her eyes danced.

"Oh Lizzie, you'll never guess!" she exclaimed, clutching her kitten.

"What is it? Perhaps you ought to give Nerissa here or she is likely to be suffocated."

Kitty transferred the kitten to Elizabeth's arms. "Georgiana is getting married!"

Elizabeth smiled. "She is?"

Her sister's face fell slightly. "You knew? Well of course you did! Darcy is her brother. But you shall never guess this!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "What is it, Kitty?"

"I am to be her bridesmaid!"

Elizabeth hadn't guessed. She blinked in surprise as Nerissa batted at the ribbon upon her nightgown. "Oh."

"What is more, she shall marry by special license, as you did. And Darcy said it may be done right here at Pemberley, just as yours was!"

Suddenly Elizabeth understood why Georgiana had been willing to wait. She would not impose a wedding upon the Elizabeth's home while Elizabeth was still recovering from childbirth. Elizabeth was warmed by Georgiana's consideration.

"Is that so?" she murmured.

Kitty nodded. "Oh this is wonderful, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth frowned slightly, wondering if when Kitty's excitement faded she would return to her thoughts of being an old maid. She felt her stomach clench with guilt as she fervently hoped that Kitty would not do so, for she did not think she had the patience to offer her sister the comfort she would need. Kitty suddenly fell quiet and Elizabeth feared her sister had come to the realization that she dreaded. But redness crept into Kitty's cheeks and she regarded her slippers carefully.

"Lizzie, I know it is much to ask for, and I know you have already given me so much, but may I have a new gown for the wedding? It is such a special occasion and I would not want to be an injustice to her wedding."

Elizabeth felt her breath slide out as a smile grew across her lips. "Of course, dear. I would have insisted that you be dressed your finest for your friend's marriage."

Kitty wrapped her arms about Elizabeth, drawing a muffled mew from Nerissa. "Thank you, Lizzie. Oh, thank you."

Elizabeth felt her sister's shoulders shaking and it was not until a warm drop of liquid fell upon her flesh that she realized her sister was crying. She winced. Perhaps she had been too quick to assume Kitty had no worries about becoming an old maid.

Carefully Elizabeth released Nerissa upon the bed and then she enfolded Kitty in a gentle embrace.

"What is it, Kitty?"

"I am so happy, Lizzie. The time that I have spent here at Pemberley, and with you and Georgiana, and even Darcy, has been so—I have never been so happy in my life! And then I realize that I can never repay any of you for all that you have given me—,"

"I cannot speak for the others, but to know that you are so happy is enough for me. Now, dear, you are getting my dress all wet." Elizabeth smiled. "And by the by, you have not yet even greeted me properly," she teased.

Kitty sat back, wiping at her tears with her hands. Elizabeth offered her the corner of the bedclothes as neither of them seemed to have a have a handkerchief. When her eyes were dry, Kitty reached out and reclaimed Nerissa.

"Hello, Lizzie. How have you been since I went to Blythebury?"

"Very well, thank you," replied Elizabeth with a smile. "Welcome back,Kitty. How was your stay at Blythebury?"

"It was wonderful. Jane, Charles, Evelyn, and Caroline, occasionally, provided excellent company."

Elizabeth laughed. "You need not be so formal, Kitty."

Kitty beamed. "It has been so long since I have seen you this happy, Lizzie."

"I was rather irritable and morose, wasn't I?"

"But now you are laughing and teasing again, so everything must be better. Oh, Lizzie! You must see Evelyn; she is the most precious creature! And she is so big!"

Elizabeth smiled. "I imagine!"

Kitty rose from the bed. "I suppose I ought to go. Jane should be back with your meal soon and I must attend to some things," she explained before hurrying from the room.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she waited for Jane and opened them again when the she heard the door brush against the floor.

"Darcy?" she murmured as she squinted through the darkness. "Where is Jane?"

He smiled. "You fell asleep again, Lizzie, and she said it was best if we let you get your rest. Shall I find something for you?"

"There is no need. I would not want to wake anyone. It is late, isn't it?"

Darcy nodded. "I'll return shortly," he said and he closed the door before she could protest.

It was not long before he returned, bearing a tray. He set it down upon a table and lit another branch of candles before he brought the tray to Elizabeth. He set it down beside her on the bed.

"I said not to wake anyone."

Darcy smiled broadly and somewhat smugly. "I did not."

"Then how—?"

He laughed softly as he gently sat upon the space beside her. "I learned to scavenge meals from the kitchen long ago. It made missing dinner as punishment more bearable."

Elizabeth removed the lid from the tray to find warmed meat, bread, and cheese. She sighed loudly. "It is sparse but it shall have to do." Darcy's brow creased with indignation at her words, making her laugh. "Do not worry; I am very impressed by your clandestine talent."

Darcy grinned and rose from the bed. "I brought you this as well." He went to the table he had first set the tray upon and returned with a plate of pie. "The last piece."

"But Fitzwilliam, this is your favorite pie!"

"I was expecting you to share it."

"I suppose I should thank you anyway."

"Of course and you're welcome." He sat upon the bed, watching her as she ate.

"Are Jane, Charles, and Evelyn settled?"

"Yes, Lizzie."

"Thank you," murmured Elizabeth.

"For what, darling?"

"For taking care of everything: preparing for our guests, hiring nurses-,"

Darcy leaned over to place a kiss just below her ear. "I would do anything for you, Elizabeth," he whispered, his warm breath brushing her skin.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Even give me the last piece of pie?"

"Some things are easier than others, but yes, even give you the last piece of pie."

The fingers of his free hand brushed her cheek and then softly and carefully, his lips met hers.


	31. Chapter 31: Coming to Terms

Elizabeth was grateful for her sister's presence as she began her lying in as November advanced. She had so many questions about motherhood that she could ask only of Jane. Yet, despite Jane's reassurances, Elizabeth could not help but be filled with apprehension. She was now responsible for another's life, to make that other person happy and care for him or her, no matter what. The child that she bore would need guidance, wisdom, comfort, discipline, happiness, and love. Could she offer those proportionally to the child? How would she know if she were acting properly? Elizabeth recalled how difficult it had been to break Kitty away from Mr. Gibson. This child would probably be even closer to her. How could she do what was best for him or her even if it pained her to do so? Jane had said that that was what love was, and Elizabeth had learned that love was equally joy and pain, but how would she differentiate what was best for the child and what she thought was best? How was one to be a good mother?

Her worries over Darcy had forestalled such considerations, but as the birth drew closer, Elizabeth felt herself becoming more and more anxious. She slept little at night and grew tired and irritable during the day. Kitty had retreated from the room after being scolded four times by Elizabeth within a few moments. Georgiana had more patience but even she had begun to be sure of Elizabeth's humor before she decided to remain.

It did not help either that Elizabeth was held indoors and unable to move about freely. She ventured between the music parlor, the after-dinner parlor, and her bedroom. Elizabeth's wild spirit was not easily confined by such restriction. She missed the cold brush of the coming winter wind, her long walks in the garden. She missed walking briskly, bringing a warm feeling to her cheeks. She missed being able to get about by herself. She missed being able to sleep without shifting about to find a comfortable position. She missed sleeping well. She detested her unpredictable emotions and she detested her self-pity, though she found that she dwelled in it often. She herself found her company trying and disagreeable and she was grateful to Jane for bearing it without complaint.

Jane sighed as she crossed the room for the fifteenth time. Evelyn had begun to fuss and would not quiet. Elizabeth could see that despite Jane's infinite patience, she was exhausted from the time she shared between her sister and her daughter.

"Jane, I will take care of Evelyn for a little while," Elizabeth offered.

Jane paused, her relief evident as her shoulders fell slightly. "Lizzie, you—I sent off her nurse, after all she has had very little time free of Evelyn since we came,"

Elizabeth smiled. "I have been quite irritable of late. I believe you have earned some time as well."

"If you are certain?"

"I am." Elizabeth held out her arms and Jane placed the still crying Evelyn in Elizabeth's arms.

"I shall not be gone long," insisted Jane.

"Do not hurry."

Jane hesitated a moment longer before she left the room. Elizabeth smiled down at her niece, rocking her gently. "Come now, you are only being difficult, little one. You know you only want attention. I'm sorry to take so much from you. You are not used to sharing your mother's attention, are you?"

Evelyn's cries only grew louder. Elizabeth switched the baby to her shoulder, patting the child's back gently. A few moments later, a loud belching noise escaped from the baby and she nestled into Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth laughed as she drew the baby from her. "It is not a wonder you were crying so hard. That was quite impressive little one."

Evelyn replied with a wide yawn, her small eyes disappearing as her mouth stretched open. After a few moments, she grew impatient in her aunt's arms and reached out to pull at the bedclothes while looking up at Elizabeth. She set the baby next to her upon the bed and watched as Evelyn grabbed her toes and rocked back and forth, gurgling, and occasionally smiling up at Elizabeth. She chuckled to herself as the baby's eyelids grew heavier and her head began to droop, only to jerk back up once more as she emitted a tired gurgle.

"You know you would like to sleep, little one. Why do you protest?" murmured Elizabeth, smoothing the baby's soft curls and placing a kiss upon her head. Eventually Evelyn surrendered to sleep, her small, round stomach rising and falling evenly in her slumber. Elizabeth smiled pulled the bedclothes over Evelyn's legs.

She looked up as she heard the door open quietly, ready to scold Jane for returning so soon. It was not her sister, but Darcy.

"You are awake," he said softly, catching sight of the sleeping baby. He came to Elizabeth's side. "Jane asked me to look in upon you. She thought you may be weary and Evelyn may be too lively, in which event I was to summon Evelyn's nurse. I see it is reversed though. She is quite asleep."

Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed she is, though she put forth a valiant fight."

Darcy chuckled softly. "Jane said the baby has been quite excited by the visit. She complained that Evelyn has not been sleeping regularly."

"Do you know where Jane has gone?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, but I do not believe she went far. She told me that she intended to return soon so that I could escort you on a walk." He smiled slightly. "You seem to be in a much better humor today."

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose."

Darcy frowned but when Elizabeth proffered no further explanation, he did not press. He took her hands, circling his thumbs across her palms. "You really ought to get more rest, Lizzie; you have dark circles about your eyes. I've heard you moving about in the night, pacing the floor. Is something wrong?"

"Of late I have not been able to sleep very well during the night," admitted Elizabeth.

"Shall I summon Dr. Bertly?"

"No, I believe all is well."

"Are you certain that there is nothing causing you anxiety?"

Elizabeth glanced down at her sleeping niece and back at Darcy. She attempted a smile. "Yes."

"Elizabeth," he said firmly. "We agreed not to conceal things from one another."

"You have not exactly adhered to that agreement," Elizabeth said scathingly. The moment the words sprang forth, she regretted them and berated herself for allowing her capricious emotions to take hold of her. Why had she ever uttered those words? And what need had she to feel so angry at his concern for her anxiety? Why was she behaving so irrationally? She watched as Darcy's face flooded with shame and hurt before he composed it into a hardened expression, devoid of emotion.

"I see you are not in so good a humor as I thought," he said rigidly, beginning to rise.

Elizabeth seized his arm. He attempted to tug his arm from her hold, but when he saw that she leaned too far toward the edge of the bed to maintain her grasp, he sat back upon the bed. As suddenly as she had become angry, the anger fled her and she burst into tears. Darcy looked startled by such a sudden change.

"Please forgive me," she entreated. "I did not mean what I said. Fitzwilliam, please, that is past and I never should have recalled it. Please forgive me." Darcy hesitantly wrapped his arms about her and she pressed her face into his shoulder. He remained stiff as she cried against him. "I am sorry; I've been feeling so sorry for myself lately. And now I have said something so cruel to you. How could I have done such? What if I were to say something of the like to our child? What if I am a terrible mother? What if it does not love me? How—." Her voice had become frantic as she shook with sobs.

Darcy drew his arms from Elizabeth and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Quiet, Elizabeth! Hush this nonsense!" When she continued to sob, he shook her slightly. "If you do not quiet, you are going to wake Evelyn!"

Elizabeth tried to gain control over herself, but suddenly everything, her confinement, her anxieties surrounding motherhood, her rampant emotions, even regaining her composure, seemed too great. She felt shame spread through her at her own foolishness, but she could not stop her tears as her breathing grew faster and more shallow.

She hardly noticed when Jane returned, followed by Kitty. Her older sister drew in the scene calmly, while Kitty looked alarmed. Then Jane came to the bed and picked up Evelyn who was beginning to fuss. Kitty came to Elizabeth's side.

"You ought to slap her," the young woman told Darcy.

He frowned up at Kitty. "I will not hit my—,"

Kitty seemed to anticipate this response. Elizabeth had hardly gasped in another breath when Kitty slapped her face.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise as she breathed heavily. Darcy grabbed Kitty's wrist, his face darkening in anger.

"Come, Kitty," Jane instructed calmly. She started from the room. Kitty glanced at Darcy fearfully but he released her wrist and she fled after Jane.

Darcy's eyes followed Kitty from the room before they returned to Elizabeth. "What's this nonsense coming from you?" he demanded sharply. "Where has your sense gone, Elizabeth? Our child not loving you? Indeed! How could you believe such a thing?"

She brushed her tears away with her fingers, her cheeks burning with humiliation. She felt even more foolish than she had a few moments before. Darcy enfolded her in his arms once more, gently running his hand over her back. "Is this why you have not slept lately, dearest? Are you afraid that you shall be a terrible mother?"

Elizabeth nodded against him, unable to look at his face. When had she become so foolish?

"Don't worry," murmured Darcy, his hand moving to stroke her hair. "I am as afraid of being a terrible father as you are of being a terrible mother. I do not think that is something to be ashamed of, Elizabeth. Perhaps it is a fear that every mother or father ought to possess. It permits us to examine and reexamine how successful we are being in carrying out our task as the child's parents. You have no need to fear, though, love. Look at what you have you done for Georgiana, Kitty, and even Leanne and Sarah, they all hold you in the highest regard. Indeed, we shall make mistakes, but we shall do our best. Do not worry any longer. Too much of the time you have spent carrying this child has been spent in anxiety. I believe it is time that we simply enjoy the anticipation of the arrival of our first child."

"I am sorry for what I said to you," murmured Elizabeth.

Darcy placed a kiss upon her head as he gently pulled her curls forward over her shoulder and let his hand fall to her very swollen middle. "Promise me you'll try not to worry," he breathed.

Elizabeth nodded and his lips brushed her cheek, kissing away a stray tear. "I shall call Jane and Mrs. Reynolds to help you dress; I am taking you out."

"Where will we go?"

Darcy leaned his cheek against hers. "I do not know. Around the country or even the estate. You have been so confined these past few weeks; I know it has been difficult for you."

"Thank you for your understanding," muttered Elizabeth.

Darcy placed one last kiss on her cheek before he rose and went to seek Jane and summon Mrs. Reynolds.

It was not long before Jane and Mrs. Reynolds arrived to help Elizabeth dress. They clothed her in the warmest clothing she possessed and assisted her down the stairs where Darcy helped her into her cloak, which had been set by a fire to warm. He carried her out to the waiting coach and helped her in. He climbed in after her and the driver shut the door. Darcy drew Elizabeth into his lap and tucked the blankets more securely about her.

After the coach started off, they rode in silence for a long while. Eventually Elizabeth dozed upon Darcy's shoulder, his body absorbing most of the bouncing of the carriage. They spent most of the afternoon riding about, occasionally stopping to explore parts of Pemberley they rarely saw, until, as the sun faded into the horizon, Elizabeth began to shiver with cold.

It was dark when they returned and beginning to sleet. Darcy carried Elizabeth up to their bedroom. Mrs. Reynolds had a hot bath drawn up for Elizabeth and Jane and the housekeeper helped her into it when it was ready.

Mrs. Reynolds left to be sure dinner was kept for Elizabeth. Elizabeth closed her eyes, unable to look at her sister, recalling how irrational she had been earlier.

"I am sorry about my outburst," she said softly.

"You withstood longer than I." Jane's voice was amused.

"What do you mean?"

"I frequently spent half the night sobbing into Charles's shoulder. There were moments when I thought I would suddenly burst into pieces from boredom. But Lizzie, dear?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes at the tone of Jane's voice. "Yes, Jane?"

Her sister smiled broadly. "It is worth every discomfort, every despairing thought, and every moment of pain."

Elizabeth closed her eyes again. "I think I know that but I won't truly feel that way until I hold the baby in my arms."

Jane smiled in understanding before she withdrew a letter.

"Father has written us. Our mother wants to come to Pemberley for Christmastide. He would like to come as he was not able to see us this summer as he had expected."

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. "Oh Jane! It was last Christmastide that I promised to visit him this summer and I was unable to keep that promise. I know how much he misses me and I miss him greatly."

"He understands why you could not come and I am sure he would not have wanted you to take unnecessary risks, Lizzie. If Dr. Bertly told you that you mustn't make long journeys, then you should not blame yourself."

"Jane, I do not know if I can bear our mother in my state," Elizabeth admitted softly.

"And nor do I. I sent a letter asking her to wait to visit, as she did for Evelyn's birth."

"Thank you." Elizabeth sighed and raised her head. "She will be angry and blame Darcy. She'll say that he is attempting to keep me from her."

Jane smiled ruefully. "If she thinks so, it shall not be for long. Darcy can be quite charming when he chooses."

Elizabeth smiled. "So I have found."

"Who would have suspected three years past?"

"Certainly not I," Elizabeth mused. "Had someone then revealed to me that I would happily bear his child, I would have accused them of madness."

Jane smiled. "We all would have, and yet you were the first to see who he truly was."

They sat in silence for a time before Jane helped Elizabeth bathe and then called to Mrs. Reynolds. The two women helped Elizabeth into her nightgown and a dressing gown. When she returned to her bedchamber, she settled into a chair which had been drawn up to a table. Two trays rested upon the table.

Jane went to the window to draw the curtains and frowned. "The weather may delay Aunt Mari even longer. She was supposed to be here last week, but one of children fell ill."

"I do not wish to rush her," Elizabeth said, watching her sister.

Jane sighed. "I suppose. It's only that—," a guilty expression crossed her face and she turned back to the curtains.

"Have I driven you away too?" Elizabeth asked wearily.

"No, of course not! It is only, though I have already borne a child, I am yet inexperienced. I only wish I had her guidance."

"You have been wonderful," Elizabeth insisted emphatically.

Jane turned from the windows and made sure Mrs. Reynolds had attended the fire. "Thank you, Lizzie." Her eyes moved to the doorway where Darcy had appeared.

"Good evening, Jane. I came to inform you that dinner is about to be served."

"Thank you," she said softly and hurried from the room.

Darcy gently closed the door behind her and came to the table, claiming the chair on the opposite side of the table. "They have allowed me to be rude and not dine with my guests for tonight."

Elizabeth smirked. "Darcy you ought not to lie. It has been you who has insisted that you not dine up here. The others have encouraged it. Though, you are very tactful in admitting that you have been avoiding your wife."

"I would return your teasing but your humor of late has been far too inconsistent."

Elizabeth felt her countenance flush. "I am very content right now. I will not burst into tears or become angry with you, I promise."

He smiled. "I will remain cautious of what I say, though. But, our meal grows cold." He drew off the covers and set them upon the floor.

When their meal was finished, Meredith and a newer servant girl arrived to carry the trays and dishes away. Darcy rose, though he hesitated.

"I ought to attend to our guests," he explained ruefully.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. And please do not allow Jane to come to keep me company. I shall entertain myself."

"She will insist."

"You have very impressive persuasion skills."

Darcy smirked. "Very well." He left and Elizabeth retrieved her book from across the room. She had settled into her reading when she heard the door open slightly. She sighed.

"Jane, you need not—Kitty?"

Her younger sister waited for Nerissa to dart through the door before closing it behind her. "I came to apologize for slapping you earlier," she said softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "It was something that I required. I am not angry. It is past. Is that all you came for?"

Kitty shook her head as she crossed the room."Darcy told me you were in a much better humor than usual. I thought that perhaps if this were so, I would spare Jane of feeling guilty for not keeping you company. I do not really care for cards at the moment and Georgiana is occupied. She received an epic length letter from Lord Brighton today and I am sure she shall reply in kind. Therefore she shall be awhile. How do people find so much to write about?"

She sank down in the chair that Darcy had vacated.

Elizabeth chuckled. "It has been awhile since she last saw him. And I suppose they have much to plan."

"Oh, I suppose." She sighed. "It is as if everyone is in love but me."

"It is that everyone is in love or everyone is married or marrying?"

"Both."

"You do not need to marry for love, if you are so concerned about marrying," Elizabeth pointed out.

Kitty's eyes widened in horror. "And end up like Charlotte Lucas, or rather Charlotte Collins? Never; I would rather die an old maid! I am forever grateful that Mary is older than I. Otherwise, mother would have pressed me to marry him. And in my silliness I probably would have and ended up miserable now. No, I shall wait to marry for love or not marry at all."

"Not every man is like Mr. Collins and there are many young women who have no choice. Many people do not marry for love; Jane and I are unusual."

"I do not mind being unusual in that respect," Kitty said firmly, making Nerissa purr as she scratched behind the kitten's ears. She was silent for a moment before she looked up at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I know that I will always be 'Kitty' to you and to the rest of my family. But the name is so childish. Kate, Catherine, or even Katie sound far more—mature."

Elizabeth was quiet. So Kitty had outgrown her name. She glanced back over her sister. Indeed, Kitty no longer held the silliness that she had even a year before. She had looked like a young woman for quite a while but now there was an air of poise and elegance about her, in all likeliness to be attributed to Georgiana's influence. Yet her new manner did not mute her vivacity and slight mischief. With a strange feeling of dejection, Elizabeth realized that it would possibly not be long before Kitty was married.

"You are right, we ought to begin calling you something other than 'Kitty'," she admitted.

Kitty shook her head. "Oh no, Lizzie! I would never want any of you to cease calling me 'Kitty'. It is only those to whom I am introduced that I no longer want be 'Kitty'. Kate will do fine."

"Very well, Kitty. Would you like to inform everyone of this change or would you like me to do so?"

Kitty tilted her head, studying Elizabeth before she reached out to lay a hand upon Elizabeth's arm. "I had to grow up one day, Lizzie."

"I know," admitted Elizabeth. She swallowed.

"But I do not have to get married or be called Kate, Catherine, or whichever!"

"Do not speak so nonsensically," scolded Elizabeth. "I cannot hold onto you forever. More than anything I want you to be happy."

"Yes, Lizzie," said Kitty. "And I shall tell everyone of the change. Though, I would like you to tell Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You are not still intimidated by him?"

Kitty flushed. "No, but I do not—I am not shy—but I am not comfortable telling him such a thing. I shall ask Jane to tell Charles as well."

"I shall, then. Though I have never seen you to be at a loss when speaking to men."

"I have not spoken with men as frequently as you think. Mostly I have flirted. There is a distinction. Without flirtation I cannot find much to say around young men. I am not as witty as you or as gracious as Jane. You have not been to the past several balls, but I have been rather quiet at each. So much so that Georgiana thought I was ill."

"I am disappointed that I missed such a thing!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Do not tease!"

"Very well, I will not tease you. But did you perhaps not consider that a little flirtation is not called for?"

"You just promised not to tease."

"I did not promise, but I speak truly, Kitty. Darcy has told me that young men can be just as nervous around women as young women are around them. If you cannot speak to a young man without flirting, then you need not simper and hang onto the young man, or bat your eyelashes as if you had something in your eye, but a small smirk, a lowering of the eyes, and a soft, conspiratorial laugh can go quite far. Then you may allow him to continue in whichever vein he chooses and you simply follow his lead. I am sure you will find yourself not so silent if the young man is engaging."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"You are welcome."

Kitty soon departed, scolding Nerissa for shredding her ribbon as she left. Elizabeth, feeling weary after the ride she had taken that day, let down her hair to brush it out and braid it before she went to bed. But she found the task to require too much at the moment and she simply went to bed with it down.

She awoke again as Darcy came to bedchamber much later. She listened as he went about blowing out the candles before the covers were drawn back, letting in a brief, cold draft. Elizabeth shivered and Darcy climbed into the bed, drawing the covers back over them.

"Lizzie?" he whispered. He could always tell when she was awake.

"Yes?"

"Did I wake you?"

She smiled in the darkness. "I was sleeping lightly. Any noise would have awakened me."

"You ought not to lie. Though you are very tactful in admitting that your husband woke you."

She chuckled. "I could only accuse you of making me cold."

His warmth enveloped her as his arm draped over her and drew her to him. "Is that better?"

"Even better than before."

"Your hair is unbraided," he murmured, surprised. He ran his fingers through it, gently teasing out the tangles.

"I did not feel like brushing and braiding it or waiting for Meredith to come."

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

"One night will not hurt."

"I am glad. I prefer when you wear it loose." His lips pressed against her neck. "Have you thought about the name?" he asked.

"Yes, and we shall not name our first son Bennet."

"Are you certain, Lizzie?"

"Yes. What was your other choice?"

"Gardiner," he admitted. "Your aunt and uncle are the ones responsible for our union."

Elizabeth thought a moment. "I believe I prefer Edward to Gardiner. I do not believe Aunt Mari will be slighted."

"Edward. Edward Darcy. May I have time to think upon it?"

"I believe it is only fair."

"Good, because I do not wish to think about it at the moment."

"Why not, may I ask?"

"Oh, because I much prefer to think about how beautiful my wife is."

"Stop, Darcy."

"Why?"

"I need to speak to you."

His arm tightened about her. "Is something wrong, Lizzie?"

"No Darcy. This evening, when Kitty came to speak to me, she told me that she no longer wants to publicly known as 'Kitty'. Beyond her family, she would like to be called Kate."

"She's no longer a child."

"No, she is not," sighed Elizabeth. She frowned as something connected in her mind. Just as Kitty was soon to leave, the child she was carrying was one day going to have to grow up. And when the time came for it to leave she would have to let it go wherever it chose, even if it was away from her. She would not hold it back.

Elizabeth felt something in her chest clench and her breath was trapped. She forced herself to take a breath. Darcy returned to stroking her hair.

"Lizzie?"

She had to pry her teeth apart to speak. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

Yes. Their child, the one she carried, the one she would bear, was going to leave them one day. But she ought not to think about it. It was a long time away. She should simply enjoy each moment that she had with their child. That is what she ought to do. She had to take each moment at a time.

"Lizzie? Is there something more which you wish to discuss?"

"Not tonight, Darcy."

"Something is wrong."

"Not tonight, Darcy." She felt a tear run over her cheek and she blinked to clear the blurring darkness.

"Lizzie. Do not worry," he murmured.

Elizabeth curled into herself. "Darcy, I need time to myself. Then I will be well. I promise."

He was quiet. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, not at all. It is nothing you have said or done."

Darcy was silent for a while longer. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked softly.

That would be best. Elizabeth needed time to herself. This was a matter which he could salve, but not close. She herself had to do that. She had to come to terms within herself. Not necessarily to come to terms with her child leaving, that was a long way off, but she had to come to terms with the fact that the child would always be growing and she would have to accept that growth. From the moment it left her womb, it would be its own person, little by little growing more and more independent of her.

But so long as Darcy was beside her, she wanted to give in, to allow him to hold her and tell her that all would be well. She knew her decision would hurt him but she needed time to herself. It had always been time alone with her own thoughts that brought her to conclusions.

"Yes, please leave," she whispered.

He slowly drew his arm from her and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "I am always with you, even when I am not beside you," he murmured before he left.

His departing words settled over her and she felt comforted. That was what she was searching for. It was so simple; why had she not found it herself?

She placed a hand over her large middle and smiled. "You will always be with me and I will always be with you, even when I am not beside you and you are not beside me," she whispered to the babe.

It moved within her and she sighed. "I am happy now, little one. Lie still so I may sleep peacefully."

She would be able to greet Darcy in the morning with nothing but joy for the coming of their child.


	32. Chapter 32:Christmastide

Elizabeth awoke in the morning, eager to speak to Darcy but she could not find him and upon inquiry, Jane informed her that Darcy and Charles had gone riding, for despite the cold, it was a fine day and a light snow had fallen during the night. Elizabeth retired to her bedchamber to await his return, but Kitty and Georgiana, having observed her much improved humor, insisted eagerly that she join them in the music parlor. Eventually Elizabeth could no longer resist their persistence and laughing, she allowed them to assist her to the music parlor. They had tea brought for her and made sure she was comfortable before Georgiana went to her seat behind her harp and Kitty sat at the pianoforte. They played three pieces together before Georgiana performed on her harp and then Kitty on Georgiana's pianoforte. Their music drew Jane, who entered the parlor with Evelyn.

Elizabeth and Jane watched Evelyn use the sofa to attempt to stand, wobbling as she clutched at the cushions. Luncheon was served in the parlor and the three sisters found endless mirth in sharing childhood stories with Georgiana. When the baby's nurse arrived to relieve Jane, Jane played a song upon the pianoforte, her pretty voice filling the room. Her turn taken, she urged Elizabeth to play. At Elizabeth's protests, the three women began to tease her into playing.

"But I have not practiced in a long while."

"No matter, it is only us," Kitty said dismissively.

"We have all taken our turn," added Georgiana. "It needn't be long."

"I suppose. If you will help me from my seat."

Her three sisters were required to assist her up from the sofa. They seated her at the pianoforte and Elizabeth passed them one last ungrateful glance before she raised her fingers and began to play.

She did not make any mistakes but released her position at the pianoforte as soon as her sisters would allow.

Applause greeted her ears as Georgiana and Jane helped her up. She turned to see Darcy and Charles in the doorway. Charles bowed slightly.

"How are you this afternoon, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well, thank you."

"That is good. Lizzie, Georgiana, Kitty, would you excuse my wife for a moment?"

Jane arched an eyebrow but followed her husband from the room without a word. Darcy frowned slightly. "Georgiana, Kitty, will you excuse us?"

The two young women looked between Darcy and Elizabeth and hurried from the room, their heads bowed together before Darcy had closed the doors behind them. Elizabeth smiled slightly as her husband turned to face her.

"How was your night, Mrs. Darcy?" he asked stiffly.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Do not be so formal, dearest."

Darcy appeared surprised at her humor and his brow wrinkled. Elizabeth crossed to him, placing her hands upon his arms and rising upon her toes to place a kiss upon his chin, for that was as high as she could reach. For a moment, her husband blinked at her in amazement.

"You are better this morning then?"

"Considerably so." She brushed her fingers over his brow. "Do not frown so. Our little joy would not like it."

Slowly Darcy's face smoothed as his expression became placated. "You are not angry with me?"

"What need would I have to be angry with you?"

"You were so aloof last night."

"I apologize for my behavior."

"You have no need."

"I have been so disagreeable and foolish."

"What is that phrase that you repeat so often? It is past, I believe that is it."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is."

His lips touched hers as she drew his hand to her middle. When they parted, he smiled. "We shall be welcoming Anne or Edward Darcy very soon," he murmured.

"You have agreed to Edward?"

"I shall ruefully admit that it is a fitting choice."

"Ruefully?"

"Only because I did not think of it myself."

"You are still proud."

"As are you, dearest."

Elizabeth chuckled. "We shall be fortunate if our child does not suffer from unimaginable pride."

"We are far too wise to allow that to happen."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow but as he simply grinned and swept her from her feet.

Within the week Mrs. Gardiner arrived with Leanne. Jane and Elizabeth were both gladdened by the arrival of their aunt for Jane found her constant attending Elizabeth quite tiring and Elizabeth detested being a burden upon her sister.

Shortly after Mrs. Gardiner's arrival, Lord Brighton returned with his grandmother. Though Elizabeth had recognized no unhappiness in Georgiana during his absence, she seemed to grow brighter upon his return. He called several times within the first week of his return, though Elizabeth heard of this through Darcy, Jane, Leanne, and her aunt.

"He frequently stays past dinner," said Mrs. Gardiner as she propped up Elizabeth's pillows. "The lord and your husband must share a very close friendship."

"Oh, I do not believe he comes solely to see Darcy," Elizabeth replied, her lips quirked upward, "but I do believe that you know this. You are seeking confirmation to a thought, Aunt Mari."

Mrs. Gardiner appeared contrite as her cheeks coloured faintly. "I suppose I was not entirely subtle."

"What is your suspicion?"

"He is as attracted to Georgiana as Darcy was to you-only she is not blind to it as you were to Darcy's attentions."

"Was Darcy so indiscreet?"

"Few young men are so anxious for a young woman to meet their sister. But you divert me, Lizzie."

"Georgiana is engaged to the lord."

"She is waiting until the child is born to announce it then?"

Once more Elizabeth was impressed by her aunt's acute perception. "As Darcy tells me," she replied.

"You have very devoted sisters, Lizzie."

"So I have realized and been told, many times."

Mrs. Gardiner seated herself in the chair that had been placed by the bed for her. "I only wish that Leanne and Sarah were as close as you and Jane are. They bicker all the time. I thought with Sarah's accident…"

Elizabeth smiled. "Aunt Mari, I had four sisters to choose from; Leanne and Sarah only have one another and they are very different. In time they may become very dear to one another. Kitty and I were not always as close as we were now."

"I can only hope so." Her face grew brighter. "Your next year is going to be filled with so much joy. A child, a marriage, so many beginnings. It will be good; this year has been so difficult for you."

"It was difficult, that is true, but the time I have spent with Darcy has been the most joyous in my life, even the moments when it seemed as if I would never be happy again. As irate, frustrated, miserable, lonely, and helpless as I have felt, the knowledge that he loves me keeps something lit within me. All those acute miseries have only ended in my greatest joys."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "You are very fortunate, Lizzie. Such profound love is rare and I only wish that it never fades."

A content and vaguely smug expression crossed Elizabeth's visage. "I do not believe it will."

Someone knocked gently upon the door.

"Enter," called Elizabeth.

Leanne pushed the door open, smiling broadly. "You shall never believe what I just ate, Mother!"

"What did you eat, Leanne?" Mrs. Gardiner looked slightly apprehensive for her daughter's lips bore a faint blue tinge.

"Crème ice!"

"Crème ice?"

"It is the most marvelous thing ever thought of!"

"What is it, Leanne?"

"Mr. Darcy said it was cream, sugar, and ice. Mother, you must try some!"

"That does not sound so appealing."

"Oh, no Mother, they are mixed together and served in a frozen ball. I shall fetch some!"

"There is no need," said Darcy as he appeared behind Leanne, followed by Meredith, who bore a tray of two small bowls.

Meredith set the tray upon a table and carried a bowl each to Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth.

The servant curtsied. "Is there anything else, Mr. Darcy?"

"That will be all. Thank you."

The young woman curtsied and departed. Leanne hurried to her mother's side. "You must eat it quickly, before it melts, Mother."

Mrs. Gardiner took a small spoonful and tentatively raised it to her lips. Her eyes widened as the crème ice disappeared within her mouth.

"Do you like it?" asked Leanne, hovering over Mrs. Gardiner's shoulder.

The woman smiled. "It is cold, but delicious." She ate another spoonful as Elizabeth, Darcy, and Leanne watched.

"When Darcy first gave it to me, I asked for it constantly," admitted Elizabeth. "He found it quite amusing, but I had never before tasted something quite like it."

"There were many things you had not and have not tasted before and it was, and still is, always a delight to watch your expression when you first try something," said Darcy.

Elizabeth smiled and held out her bowl to Leanne. "You may have mine. I am quite filled from dinner."

Leanne glanced at her mother and Mrs. Gardiner chuckled. "I suppose a little extra will not do you harm," she conceded.

"Thank you." The girl accepted the bowl from Elizabeth.

"I must excuse myself," Darcy said regretfully. "The others are waiting for a card game. Mrs. Gardiner would you care to join? They wish to play a game which requires an even number. I am sure Leanne can remain with Lizzie."

Mrs. Gardiner considered the offer but Elizabeth could see that her aunt would decline.

"Aunt Mari you cannot spend all of your time with me. I am sure Leanne would not mind keeping me company. Would you, Leanne?"

Unused to being asked her opinion in the company of adults, the girl looked startled and flushed as Darcy and her mother also looked at her.

"I would not mind," she said softly.

"If you require me—," began Mrs. Gardiner.

"We shall summon you; though I do not believe that will be necessary. Enjoy the evening, Aunt Mari. And please make sure that my husband does not cheat."

Darcy feigned being affronted. "That you may suggest such a thing of me, Lizzie!"

"You are so offended that you lead me to believe that my caution is true," teased Elizabeth.

Darcy frowned and bowed curtly. "May I escort you downstairs, Mrs. Gardiner, before my wife attaches any other falsehoods to my good name?"

He straightened, and despite his frown, Elizabeth could see the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her. She felt the ends of her lips twitch further upward and her cheeks colour as Mrs. Gardiner took Darcy's proffered arm and they departed.

Leanne's eyes left Darcy to return to Elizabeth and she flushed as well, before she quickly busied herself with finishing her crème ice. Elizabeth realized that Leanne would grow up to be as acutely perceptive as her mother. But a year ago Leanne would have commented upon the exchange, and now she held her tongue.

When she finished her crème ice she set the bowl upon the tray and returned to the seat which her mother had vacated.

"May I ask a slightly rude question?" she asked softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, but I may not reply."

"That is fair. When did you make Darcy's acquaintance?"

"It was at a country dance, shortly after Charles arrived at Netherfield."

"Did you, did he, I mean to say—,"

Elizabeth's eyes crinkled with mirth. Despite the age difference between Sarah and Leanne, they both dearly enjoyed stories. Leanne was too old for the stories that Sarah sought, but she enjoyed other stories nonetheless. Particularly true ones about marriages as unusual as Elizabeth and Darcy's. As of yet she had been too young to know of the circumstances surrounding her cousin's marriage, but now Leanne was nearly fourteen and Elizabeth saw no harm in retelling the story.

When she finished the tale of how she and Darcy had come together, Leanne sighed. "How complicated, yet far better than any tale you have told Sarah."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I do not believe I could rival any fairy tale."

"Oh but you do. You are simply a distorted version of Cinderella."

"I do not think it is that simple."

Leanne was thoughtful. "You are correct," she said finally. "And I like your story far better. I hope I marry a man like Mr. Darcy, only not so intimidating."

"Perhaps. Or it may be you find a very different man to marry."

"Perhaps," agreed Leanne.

Elizabeth enjoyed her cousin's company but she awoke to find herself wrapped in darkness. She struggled to sit up and Darcy stirred beside her.

"What is wrong, Lizzie?" he muttered, reaching out to rest a hand upon her shoulder to stop her efforts to sit up.

"I fell asleep." She blushed as she made such an obvious observation aloud. She turned her head toward him though she could not see him.

Darcy chuckled drowsily. "Leanne understood."

"I've never fallen asleep in the midst of a conversation."

"You have not slept well lately, Elizabeth. Now please sleep or at least stay quiet. I am tired."

"I am sorry I woke you."

"Try not to do it again, please."

"Very well."

He did not reply.

On her daily walks about her home, Elizabeth noticed that Pemberley was becoming more and more prepared for Christmastide. Everything was decorated splendidly, though Darcy had announced that Pemberley was closed for the season. He wanted no one to disturb Elizabeth. It was just as well that there was no ball to plan this season for Lord Brighton had asked Georgiana to plan the Twelfth Night ball that would be held at Riverside and Kitty, with much assistance from Elizabeth, had begun to make the plans for the ball at which Georgiana and Lord Brighton would announce their engagement. Georgiana would join her in the planning once the arrangements for Lord Brighton's ball had been completed. Kitty had already asked that Darcy compose his announcement of their engagement for the papers.

It was a few days before Christmas, when Darcy and Elizabeth were alone in his study, that Elizabeth found Kitty had been persistently encouraging Darcy to begin work upon his announcement.

"What is that you are writing?" she asked curiously.

"Your sister has insisted that I compose Georgiana's engagement announcement."

"How have you faired?"

"Very poorly, I must admit."

"It shall be perfect in the end, though; I have no doubt."

"I appreciate your confidence in my abilities."

"It is one of my duties as your wife."

He laughed at her teasing and turned from his desk. The ends of Darcy's mouth turned downward as he saw his wife did not share his mirth. "What is it Lizzie?"

She sighed. "I have only been thinking of how I have kept families apart for Christmastide. Aunt Mari and Leanne really ought to be with Uncle Gardiner and the children and Charles and Jane ought to be with the Hursts and Caroline."

Darcy rose and came to sit beside her, pulling her into his embrace. "Lizzie do not worry. They each chose to be here. You invited Caroline but she declined and Charles declared that wherever Jane spent Christmastide, he was happy to spend it. He told me himself that he is entirely happy to be here, with her and with us. Your aunt and uncle both decided their whole family would be too many. Your aunt would not miss the birth of your first child and Leanne chose to come with her mother. Both have declared that they too want to be with you. So do not concern yourself. And before you worry about dampening the Christmastide feeling at Pemberley, Georgiana and Kitty still have their balls and everyone looks forward to the birth of our child."

"I feel as if I shall burst from impatience," admitted Elizabeth. "It's greater than any anticipation I have ever experienced before."

"I feel it as well," murmured Darcy, softly drawing his lips across the back of her neck. Elizabeth shivered both with anticipation of her child and his gesture. He let out a low chuckle and she coloured.

"Stop that, Darcy."

His arms tightened about her. "It would be much simpler if you surrendered, my dark eyed beauty."

"That shall make me resist all the stronger."

"You are being difficult."

"You would not love me if I were not so."

"You have many other endearing qualities."

"Such as?"

"You have silken lips that taste of vivacity and spirit."

He loosened his hold so she could turn to face him as she arched an eyebrow. "You do not attempt poetry?"

Darcy's lips captured hers and when he released her he smiled. "I only needed you turn around."

Elizabeth exhaled irritably at her stupidity but then Darcy captured her lips again and she found that she surrendered far too easily. She would have to work upon that.

Christmas passed quietly at Pemberley compared to former years; there were no visitors. Kitty, Jane, and Georgiana played carols and cajoled Darcy and Charles into joining their singing. Elizabeth, Mrs. Gardiner, and Leanne alternately sang and laughed at Charles and Darcy's resistance. Evelyn found great amusement in playing with Nerissa. The baby would try to catch the kitten, crawling after her as Nerissa danced just out of reach. The kitten seemed to enjoy the game until she stumbled and Evelyn grabbed her tail. The kitten let out a pitiful cry and Kitty laughed as she reached down to free Nerissa, who struggled vainly to free herself. Evelyn whimpered but Jane chuckled and picked the baby up, rocking her gently. Nerissa hid against Kitty, glaring disdainfully at the baby.

"You will not tease next time, will you?" Kitty asked her kitten. Nerissa replied with a small purr and batted at the ribbons upon Kitty's dress. It was not but a few moments though before Nerissa and Evelyn returned to their game. Except once Nerissa found that there was no opportunity for Evelyn to reach her upon the sofa, she simply remained on the cushion, watching as the baby tried to hold herself up as she reached with one hand for the kitten. Evelyn fell many a time, landing with an astonished look upon her small features before she pulled herself up and attempted once more to reach the kitten. The others laughed at the kitten and baby's antics. After much effort to no avail, Evelyn turned to Jane and let out an indignant cry. Jane laughed and lifted her daughter into her lap where Evelyn slipped off into slumber shortly after.

Christmas dinner was delightful but by the finish, Elizabeth found it quite difficult to stay awake. Darcy carried her up to their bedchamber and remained with her until she drifted off to sleep. All but Leanne and Evelyn were still awake when Elizabeth awoke and she rejoined them for more carols.

The sky darkened with the telltale signs of a blizzard the day after Christmas and servants were sent to fetch the midwife and Dr. Bertly. Both were to be present for the child's birth and Darcy did not want snow to prevent them from being able to reaching Pemberley in time. Dr. Bertly had agreed to allow Mrs. Cole, the midwife, handle the birth though he would be present should anything arise. Mostly he had conceded to assist Elizabeth in allaying Darcy's fears.

The New Year passed and the blizzard passed, leaving a layer of white. Elizabeth watched from a window as Jane, Leanne, Georgiana, and Kitty amused themselves in the snow.

The second day of the new year, Georgiana stood at the window of the evening parlor as Elizabeth read.

"If the baby does not arrive soon, I suppose I shall tell Henry that I will not be attending the ball," said Georgiana softly.

Elizabeth looked up, astonished. "What nonsense is this Georgiana? You will not miss the ball because of me." She winced at the pain in her back. "You have worked very long and hard upon it and you will go and enjoy yourself."

"Kitty will not go either."

"Yes she will. Both of you will go and enjoy every moment and not give a thought to me. Is that understood?"

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, Lizzie."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Really I have already altered your Christmastide as it is. You and Kitty have only been to one ball."

"You are more important to us than any of the balls, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, but you are both to attend this one."

Georgiana sighed. "Very well, I shall go tell Kitty."

"Please do. Indeed, missing a ball because of me!"

The young woman departed, passing her brother as she exited. Darcy chuckled once Georgiana was out of hearing distance.

"Imagine, ordering someone to have fun, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth scowled as the pain her back became more acute. "Well someone must do it. They seem to have forgotten."

Elizabeth felt tired of a sudden and asked Darcy to help her back to their bedchamber. He appeared concerned but she insisted that she simply required rest.

Elizabeth awoke to a sharp sensation. She gasped. The sensation passed and she closed her eyes but a few moments another came and she moaned.

"Lizzie?"

"Jane?" she breathed, opening her eyes. Her sister leaned toward her.

"I shall call Aunt Mari. Lay still."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Jane hurried from the room. Shortly after, far too soon for Jane to return, the door opened and Elizabeth looked toward it.

"Darcy?"

He rushed to her side. "Elizabeth. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Fitzwilliam." She inhaled sharply as another sensation passed through her. She did not want Darcy present. She knew he would become anxious no matter what he was told. She reached out and took his hand, indicating for him to lean closer.

"Do not worry about me, my Love. All shall be well. I promise."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," he murmured. Elizabeth frowned at the apprehension that was filling her husband's eyes and closed her own as she forced back a gasp.

"I will be well, Darcy. And then you shall laugh at your worries." She opened her eyes to see his face just above hers. His lips met hers, seeking comfort and assurance. Elizabeth freed her hand from his to bring both her hands up to caress his face. When their lips parted, Darcy's breath came slightly faster and he buried his face in her neck. She gently ran the fingers of one hand through his hair as the other hand reclaimed his.

"I will be well, my dearest," she murmured, as much to assure herself as him. A knock came at the door and they parted, though Darcy still grasped her hand.

"Enter," Darcy called.

Jane appeared, followed by Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Gardiner. Darcy looked once more at Elizabeth and she smiled as well as she was able. He reluctantly let go of her hand and hurried from the room.

"How do you do, Mrs. Darcy?" inquired Mrs. Cole.

Elizabeth smiled; this woman had been far more timid upon their first meeting when she and Darcy had arrived at her home in search of a kitten.

"Well. Please tell Kate that my sister adores her kitten."

Mrs. Cole returned her smile. "That I will."

The midwife questioned Elizabeth and drew Mrs. Gardiner aside to give her instructions. While they spoke Elizabeth grasped Jane's arm and pulled her close.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"Tell Charles to keep Darcy occupied. I do not want Darcy to return until the child is born."

"Are you certain, Lizzie?"

"Yes. It is for his good."

"Then I shall," promised Jane.

Elizabeth smiled and released her sister. "Thank you."

Jane nodded and hurried from the room. Mrs. Cole soon followed her out and Mrs. Gardiner returned to Elizabeth's side, a small smile upon her face as she smoothed Elizabeth's hair from her face. "My dear Lizzie, your time has begun."


	33. Chapter 33:Little Angel

Anticipation stirred through Elizabeth as Mrs. Reynolds, Mrs. Gardiner, and Jane assisted her in preparing for the day. Breakfast was brought to Elizabeth and Jane and the two sisters were left alone. Jane urged Elizabeth to eat, saying that she would need her strength later. Jane spent much of her time urging her sister to eat, and thus ate little herself. When the food was taken away, the Jane took Elizabeth's hand, her eyes pleading.

"I spoke to Darcy, as I promised. But despite my encouragements he grew more anxious. Perhaps it is not best if he is kept away. Charles and Georgiana tell me that he is not to be distracted; he paces his study, already. You have much time until the child shall come. Pass at least the morning and the afternoon with him, Lizzie. I believe it shall make it easier upon him."

"But Jane I shall detest his witness to whatever pain I may feel."

"If you believe that your arrangement is best, then I will not attempt to dissuade you."

Elizabeth sighed. "I fear despite all my reassurances, he still fears greatly for my life."

"I think that you have underestimated him, Elizabeth. Take this time to urge him that all will be well, allow him to see that you are able to bear the pain."

Elizabeth's eyes fell away from her sister. "Oh Jane, what if I shall not be able to bear it!"

Jane rose and came to wrap her arms about Elizabeth. "You will, Lizzie. And soon you shall have a wonderful child. Do not worry now. The pain will come when it comes and you shall only be able to face it then. For now, I believe it will do both you and Darcy well to seek comfort in one another."

Elizabeth sighed. "Very well."

Jane smiled as she helped Elizabeth from her seat. Elizabeth was frustrated by how slowly she was forced to move and it seemed as if hours had passed before they reached Darcy's study. Jane knocked as Elizabeth leaned heavily upon her.

The door swung open almost immediately and Darcy stood before them, his countenance drawn into a scowl. Georgiana and Charles appeared behind him.

"Lizzie?" asked Darcy.

"May I speak to you?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her cheeks blushing.

Charles and Georgiana passed Darcy as he reached for his wife. When the others had departed, Jane with one last reassuring smile, Darcy closed the door to his study.

"So you have begun to determine what is best for me?" he demanded.

Elizabeth dared not bring her eyes to his. "I should not have. I apologize, Darcy."

He came around her and slid his arms about her. "It did not matter what you said," he whispered, "I would have found a way to see you, even if I was forced to break down the door."

"I've been anxious for you." She leaned against him.

"What about yourself?"

"I do not believe I have any need to worry."

His arms tightened about her and Elizabeth wished she could observe his expression.

"Why would you not let me see you?"

"You are fearful, Darcy, though you conceal it well. You are not fond of relinquishing control and yet, you must."

"Fearful or not, I do not wish to be parted from you until I must be."

Elizabeth and Darcy passed the day as they made their way through the corridors of Pemberley. At luncheon Darcy pressed Elizabeth to eat, and though she possessed little appetite, she complied, not wanting to make him anxious. By dinner, though, she wanted no food and though Darcy urged and coaxed, she could not swallow.

Shortly after dinner, as Darcy led Elizabeth back to their bedchamber, the sensations returned more forcefully. She leaned upon Darcy as she clenched her teeth against the pain.

"Lizzie?"

The pain receded and she gasped, not having realized that she'd held her breath. Darcy started to lift her but she shook her head. "I can walk," she insisted.

He frowned, his countenance unsure but in the end he allowed her to walk; Elizabeth was not the only one anxious to please.

They were almost to their bedchamber, having paused many times, when Elizabeth gasped and swayed. A strange wet feeling drifted down her legs and her cheeks burned with mortification.

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

She could not find the words to tell him. He reached for her and she stumbled away, nearly falling. Darcy swept her up amid her protests and his eyes widened at the dampness of her nightgown. He hurried down the corridor with her and delivered her straight to their bed.

Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Gardiner swarmed about her as Darcy anxiously told them of the dampness. An understanding glance passed between the two women and Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged one last gaze before Jane hurried Darcy from the bedchamber, assuring him that Elizabeth was well.

Darcy stared at the door, which separated him from his Elizabeth. His dear Lizzie. The dark eyed beauty that had scorned him, rejected him, and then somehow fallen in love with him, for all his faults. She possessed a wildness that he had never known before, a freedom that allowed her to delight in walking briskly through mud, a freedom that made her laugh at others' and her own follies. Many viewed Jane as the gentlest, kindest, and most caring of the Bennet sisters, but Darcy firmly believed that, in her own way, Elizabeth rivaled her sister. The love she shared with Georgiana, the way she drew Georgiana from her shyness in a way which he had never been able to do. The patience she had shown with her unmanageable sister, Kitty; he hardly recognized the dignified young woman who was Georgiana's constant companion as the childish, selfish, and silly girl that had come to live with them nearly a year before.

He could not bear to see the sheet drawn over her deathly pale face. He recalled how lost and alone he had felt seeing his mother's figure beneath the sheet. How could he have promised to live without her? The agony would be worse than what he felt as he watched her drawn to Wickham, worse than the time after her rejection when he thought he would never earn her forgiveness or love.

Throughout the day as he spent time with Elizabeth, he had watched as she winced or gasped. Somehow he had prevented himself from showing her how much it pained him, how truly afraid he was. He would not worry her any more than she already was. Darcy was not one to succumb to fear, but with Elizabeth, he could not help himself. How could he have been so selfish? How could children be more important than his dear Lizzie? His dark eyed beauty whom he could now hear moaning, even through the doorway.

He could not bear to hear her moans and turned upon his heel, stalking away from the door. If he did not escape he did not know how he would contain himself. He summoned his cloak from Rensler and hurried out to the stables. He ached as he saw her mare, Toffee, blinking at him. Quickly he saddled his horse and galloped from the stables, across the snow covered grounds.

But riding offered him no relief. He drew his horse to a stop, shivering against the cold, which had rushed at him upon his ride. The horse quivered beneath him and Darcy frowned at having exerted his mount so foolishly. A shout rang out behind him and he turned to see Charles.

His friend came up behind him, his horse's breath puffing in clouds in the cold air.

"Darcy, where are you going?" demanded Charles.

Darcy's cheeks crimsoned, for he had been riding without direction, without purpose. He was at a loss for words to explain himself.

"I've chased you for nearly two hours! Did you not hear me calling?"

Darcy shook his head before he swung off his trembling horse.

"Come back, Darcy. You do not want to catch your death out here in the cold. You are worried for Elizabeth, but how will she feel if she loses you to a fever and your foolishness?"

Darcy leaned against his horse. "Charles, I cannot lose her too."

"Are you—are you so selfish that you can only think of yourself?"

Darcy turned, his eyes flashing. Never had Charles spoken to him in such a manner. His friend's eyes were filled with astonishment, though his jaw was set firmly.

"Your mother may have died in childbirth, but Lizzie is not your mother. Have you not thought of all the other women who have successfully borne children? Do you not think that she has fears of her own? And in your selfishness, you have left her to face those fears alone. She was supposed to anticipate the child joyfully, yet she spent much of her time concerned for you. And now, in the moment when she brings your child into the world, you flee. Suppose the child is born and you are not there? How much more anxiety do you wish to cause her?"

Darcy stared incredulously at his friend, for it seemed as Charles spoke words that Darcy would have said to one who had been acting as foolishly as he had. Never before had Charles been so accusing, so aside from his good nature. He was humiliated by Charles's words; for they were the truth. Darcy recalled how anxious Charles had been during Jane's time, but he had controlled himself, restrained himself.

And suddenly Elizabeth became even dearer to him. She had stood strong where he faltered. She had put his fears before her own. How long had she worried about motherhood and childbirth without him offering her comfort? She had entered into childbirth, still anxious about him. And though she did not know it, she had worried rightly.

Selfishness, and not love, had been his folly!

Darcy remounted, kicking his horse into a gallop, riding as fast as he could back to Pemberley, back to his dear wife.

The moment he stepped through the door, Georgiana hurried toward him. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"On a foolish errand," he replied, striding past her.

"The baby is not yet born.

Darcy turned to face his sister. "Is everything well?"

Georgiana smiled reassuringly as she drifted forward to hesitantly embrace her brother, unsure of his mood. He wrapped his arms about her, lifting her from the floor.

"Mrs. Cole says all is well, and Dr. Bertly says there is no reason to worry. It is her first child and both Mrs. Cole and Dr. Bertly say it will be a long while," explained Georgiana.

"There you are, Mr. Darcy." Darcy looked past his sister to see the doctor. "Come, join us for a drink."

Darcy set down Georgiana as Charles came entered. Rensler came forward to bear away their outer wear and Darcy, Charles, and Georgiana followed the doctor to Darcy's study.

"Where have you been? This is an excellent drink, you have here Darcy!" exclaimed Major-general Fitzwilliam as Darcy stepped into his study. The Major-general smiled wickedly. "Since you have deigned to bring my aunt down upon me, I thought it best that I lead her here, that we may both suffer her admonishments."

"And you have decided to make Elizabeth suffer as well?"

The Major-general frowned. "Really I had not thought of that. Perhaps I shall have to leave soon. But while I am here, we ought to enjoy a drink!"

"Not until the child is born."

"When the child is born we will not see you for hours; you won't leave Elizabeth's side!"

"You will not suffer from a missed drink."

The Major-general appeared disgruntled as he drank his glass down. "I can see we are going to have a long wait," he muttered to himself, as he returned the glass to its tray.

Anxiety for Darcy pressed at Elizabeth as she saw his pale visage behind her eyelids. How she wished she could comfort him, assure him once more that all would be well. But the pain assaulted her more frequently until she became lost in it. She lost track of the hours as it swirled about her and replaced all other feeling. Distantly she could hear her own cries and whimpers and occasionally soothing murmurs. After what seemed to be an age of pain, the voices suddenly became excited and urgent and then there was a strange sound. A strange yet beautiful noise, the squalling of her child.

It seemed forever before the crying angel was placed in her arms and she held it to her as joy swelled within her. She studied the tiny mouth and nose and held the delicate, small fingers and toes. She ran her hand over the small fuzz that crowned the baby's small head. She could no longer contain the feeling that rushed inside of her and it flooded from her and her sobbing joined the cries of her baby. Elizabeth could find no way to explain the swell within her, the exaltation, the triumph, the pride, the immense love she held for this tiny human. Then the baby was taken from her reluctant arms and Elizabeth was lifted from the bed.

The bedclothes were changed as Jane and Mrs. Gardiner bathed Elizabeth and assisted her into a nightgown as she continued to sob. She was carried back to bed and the clean baby was returned to her.

Jane came with a cool, damp cloth to bathe Elizabeth's face. "Darcy is anxious to see you," Jane murmured, her face glowing.

Elizabeth could not find her voice but Jane simply smiled and placed a kiss upon her forehead before she left to summon Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Gardiner carried soiled bedclothes from the room as Mrs. Cole fussed over Elizabeth and the baby.

It was but a few moments before the door swung open and Darcy stopped as his gaze fell upon the now quiet baby and Elizabeth. She observed his hair and clothes, which were in such uncharacteristic disarray. He came forward reverently and stood over Elizabeth and the baby.

"Do you not wish to know if it is Anne or Edward?" she asked softly after they had remained in silence for a long while.

"Which is it?" he asked, just as softly as he sat down upon the bed beside her, careful not to jostle her and wake the baby.

Elizabeth smiled. "It is Edward. Edward Darcy."

The expression that glowed upon Darcy's countenance nearly recalled Elizabeth to tears as he hesitantly reached out to touch his son.

"This is our child," he murmured in awe. His eyes rose to Elizabeth's. Darcy raised his hand to her cheek. His fingers gently ran over her features as he leaned toward her until their foreheads met. "Elizabeth. He is so perfect, so—." Darcy could not draw his sentiments into words.

She closed her eyes. "There are no words to be spoken, Fitzwilliam," she whispered, understanding his inability to express himself. She opened her eyes, for she could not keep them from her second love, who lay asleep in her arms, for long. Elizabeth beamed at the perfect little angel she held. How much pain she had endured to greet this little one, but even yet, the acute memory of the pain was beginning to fade as she watched her sleeping child.

After what seemed to be hours, Darcy sighed. "James, Georgiana, and Kitty must be anxious to see him."

"The Major-general?"

Darcy smiled wryly. "He desired one last opportunity to have a namesake."

Elizabeth laughed softly before she murmured, "Hold out your arms."

A frightened expression fell upon her husband's face. "I am to hold him?"

"You are his father, dearest."

"But he is so small, so delicate. I do not wish to hurt him."

"You will not hurt him."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth showed Darcy how to properly hold the baby and finally she carefully handed the infant to him. As if the child sensed the loss of security within his mother's arms, Edward awoke, emitting a wail as his small face wrinkled. Darcy's eyebrows rose in surprise as his brow creased in confusion and he frowned in chagrin.

Elizabeth reclaimed the baby, gently quieting him. When Edward drifted away to sleep once more, she pressed Darcy to hold him once more. This time Edward lay quiet and a small smile crossed Darcy's countenance as he watched his son sleep.

Elizabeth watched her husband depart with her son and sighed wearily. Until this moment she had not realized the extent of her exhaustion. Her eyelids had never felt so heavy and finally they fell shut and she could not drag them open again.

She awoke to a piercing wail. Panic filled her as she sat up as fast as she could, blinking in the candlelight. She could see Darcy as he paced about slowly, murmuring softly to the bawling baby. Darcy moved toward her as he saw her sit up.

"I attempted to quiet him before he woke you, but nothing I did sufficed."

Elizabeth smiled as she held her arms out to her son. Darcy handed her the baby, doing his best to hide his relief. Her smile broadened at his efforts.

Eventually she was able to put Edward to sleep, and she held him as she watched him slumber. Darcy sat down beside her upon the bed, pushing a loose curl from her face.

"His nurse will be here soon. The recent snow delayed her arrival."

"For now I like having him to ourselves," Elizabeth murmured, running a gentle finger over the baby's round cheeks. She looked up at Darcy. "The snow won't prevent everyone from attending the ball at Riverside, will it?"

"I do not believe it will."

"You must give my regards to Lord Brighton and make my excuses."

"I shall tell Georgiana to do so."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You are attending the ball?"

Darcy frowned. "No I was not going to attend."

"Fitzwilliam, your sister has worked very hard upon this affair."

"She will understand."

Elizabeth set her lips firmly and exhaled in exasperation. "Darcy, she will feel all the more guilty for leaving me if you do not attend. Aunt Mari and Leanne will remain with me. Enjoy the evening; you have not been out in a very long time."

"How can I enjoy the evening without you?"

Elizabeth's lips quirked. "I would like to know whether you are still able to be sociable without my presence. I warn you: I shall demand a full report from Kitty and Georgiana."

"Suppose I find the pea?"

"Choose Georgiana as your queen or give it to her. Or if you truly are at a loss, do not eat a piece until the pea has been found. But really, Darcy, that is not such a concern. I will accept no excuses. Georgiana has put much effort into this."

Darcy scowled. "I give you too much sway over me, Lizzie."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Most husbands give their wives such sway, but in public they pretend as if it was their idea from the very start."

"And from where have you formed such an opinion?"  
"Oh, I think that will be my little secret. But you can attempt to guess if you like."

"You are keeping secrets now?"

"Simply to maintain your interest. I would not want your eye to wander at the ball."

"You could prevent such by demanding that I remain with you."

"I am fairly confident your eye will not wander, this is merely a precaution."

Darcy brought his hand to her face. "You shall never have a need to worry that my eye strays. You are the only woman I will ever love and the only woman that I will ever want, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed beneath his gaze. When his lips met hers she pulled away slightly. Darcy frowned in confusion. "You would not want our son to witness this," said Elizabeth.

"He is asleep."

"If he should awake?"

"I do not think he will."

"How—,"

"I know because you will not be making as much noise as you are now," and with that he silenced her further protests.

The next day Elizabeth sent Darcy to Riverside with stern instructions to behave properly. She pressed him to promise and he refused until they both discovered how easily he succumbed when a kiss was refused. He departed rather disgruntled that his wife would remember that for future instances.

Elizabeth also found that it required much urging to convince Jane as well to attend the ball. It was only when Elizabeth insisted that she would be miserable if Jane did not go, that Jane agreed. On the contrary, it did not require much effort to convince Kitty and Elizabeth hoped that her younger sister's enthusiasm would affect Jane, Georgiana, and Darcy.

Leanne watched from Elizabeth's window as the two carriages pulled away from Pemberley.

"It does not do your face good to pout," Mrs. Gardiner scolded her daughter gently. "Come, would you like to hold Edward?"

A smile suddenly touched Leanne's features and she hurried to her mother's side. Gently Mrs. Gardiner placed the baby in Leanne's waiting arms.

"Lizzie, when did you attend your first dance?" asked Leanne.

"When I was fourteen." For a moment Leanne's expression grew triumphant until Elizabeth hastily added, "But a country dance is far different from a private ball."

"Oh."

"I owe a visit to Longbourn and there is sure to be dance when I go. If your father and mother allow it, I would be happy to have you accompany me."

"Oh Mother, may I?" cried Leanne.

"Do not be so excited, you'll upset the baby. Your father and I shall consider it."

Leanne smiled, far too intelligent to urge anything further from her mother. "Thank you, Mother. And thank you for the invitation, Lizzie."

"You are quite welcome," said Elizabeth.

It was not much later when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" inquired Mrs. Gardiner.

"It is I, Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Darcy has a visitor."

Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled glances. "Who is the visitor?" asked Elizabeth's aunt.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Gardiner, you know him well, but he asked that I not reveal his identity."

Elizabeth frowned. "I suppose we ought to see who it is."

"I detest such secrecy," muttered Mrs. Gardiner as she opened the door. Elizabeth heard her aunt gasp in surprise but she could not see who stood in the doorway. When Mrs. Gardiner moved aside, Elizabeth gasped too.

"Papa?"

Her father smiled broadly. "I thought I ought to pay a visit to my favorite daughter. Longbourn was quite lonely without you this year."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, Papa! How wonderful to see you! Leanne, show my father his grandchild."

Mr. Bennet's graying eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The child was born?"

"Yesterday, January 4th," Elizabeth said proudly. "His name is Edward."

Her father's eyes fell upon his first grandson as Leanne came forward. She held the baby out to him. He took the child gently in his arms, a proud smile creeping across his face. Edward whimpered and Mr. Bennet hastily returned him to Leanne who carried the wailing baby to Elizabeth.

"He shall be exceptionally handsome man," declared Mr. Bennet.

Elizabeth chuckled as she gently rocked Edward. "And you said that Evelyn shall be exceptionally beautiful."

"I understand that my other grandchild is here too."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded. "She is sleeping at the moment. She has been quite active."

"Where is everyone else?" inquired Mr. Bennet.

"They have gone to a ball at Riverside, the home of Lord Brighton. They will return in two days."

"How is Kitty?"

Elizabeth smiled. "You would hardly recognize her now, in appearance and behavior."

"She has changed for the better then?"

"Indeed. How is Lydia?"

"She is currently at Longbourn. She has spoken of coming to see you once the baby was born."

Elizabeth hesitated, looking at her bedcovers. "Is Wickham coming with her?"

"I believe she said that he was away. It would only be her and perhaps Mary."

"How is Mary?"

Mr. Bennet sighed. "She is well. Very much the same, though I believe she is a bit more relaxed now that she has none of her sisters about with whom to be compared. I do not think that she is very lonely."

"I am glad."

"The Collinses were visiting Sir Lucas. I was quite entertained by Mr. Collins. He hinted that you may be receiving a visit from Lady Catherine de Bourgh soon and upon hearing that I may be coming to Pemberley, he asked that I, what was it, 'offer the esteemed Mr. Darcy, his dear, generous patron's nephew, his most humble greetings.' I must say he was very impressed by you. He said he did not know if he ought to reveal it, 'but to offer hope to my dear cousin', he says that he believes Lady Catherine has become tolerant of you. He says that she has mentioned you in passing."

Elizabeth chuckled at Mr. Collins's absurdities and was grateful that her dear Charlotte had William.

"I am sorry, Mari and Leanne, I have rudely ignored you," said Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled as they greeted one another. "Do not dwell upon it. Come we ought to find a room for you and settle you. I am sure you are hungry."

"Indeed, I am," said Mr. Bennet as he followed Mrs. Gardiner from the room.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, it is," agreed Leanne. She sighed as she returned to the window and Elizabeth pitied her young cousin, caught between childhood and adulthood. A sudden idea occurred to her.

"I am sure Kitty will be very eager to demonstrate the newest dances for me. Suppose we have our own ball when the others return."

Leanne's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I am sure Georgiana will be able to play a few pieces and you'll have a several men to choose as a partner."

"But Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are so intimidating."

"Suppose they request a dance of you? Would you refuse?"

Leanne paled, making Elizabeth chuckle. "I wouldn't dare!" said the girl.

"Very well. Have your best dress prepared; you'll want to look your very best."

"Oh Lizzie, this shall be so much fun."

Elizabeth laughed. "If we are to have a ball, I suppose you ought to make a few invitations. I believe I have a few materials in my drawer, in the room off the evening parlor. You are welcome to work at my desk."

"Thank you, Lizzie!" Leanne kissed her cousin's cheek.

"You may start the invitations now, if you like."

Leanne smiled as she danced from the room, leaving Elizabeth and Edward alone.

Elizabeth smiled at her little sleeping boy as she placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead and then another upon his tiny fist. For the few moments that everyone was away, she had him to herself. And she enjoyed that. Very much. She placed another kiss upon Edward's small, plump, soft cheek. It felt as if her lips brushed satin as she kissed his other cheek. Her father was right; he would be an exceptionally handsome man one day. How could he not be with a father like Darcy? But for now, and for always, he would be her little angel. She could not help but kiss him again.

**A/N**: I hate putting this at the end of the chapter, but I am not sure if anyone will read my profile. I just wanted to ask if you would like to witness the Riverside ball (the one Georgiana has planned) first hand, through Darcy's perspective. Just leave me a note in your review. I will consider it based upon the amount of enthusiasm: a lot of enthusiasm and I will do it, lukewarm and I may or may not do it, no enthusiasm and I won't do it. Also, exams are around the corner for me: just a little over two weeks so I will be very busy. I will do my best to update but no promises.

Sincerely, Audrie Melone


	34. Chapter 34:A Kiss

Darcy watched as Georgiana moved among her guests. Despite her shyness, her interactions appeared effortless as she conversed and occasionally laughed softly. His gaze moved to Kitty who stood in deep conversation with a young man. The young man laughed as she smiled charmingly and blushed slightly. Jane and Charles left the room with one another, most likely to enjoy another dance. In each of them he saw Elizabeth's loving nurturing and he acutely felt her absence from his side.

He knew he appeared aloof, and he would not have cared had it not been for his promise to Elizabeth. For a few moments he attempted to rearrange his face into a more pleasant expression but decided that it was not worth the effort.

"You should not look so morose at your sister's ball," exclaimed Major-general Fitzwilliam as he came up beside Darcy. "If Lizzie were here she would tease you greatly for your aloofness."

"Lizzie is not here, though," Darcy replied coldly.

His cousin was unfazed. "Come, I will introduce to a young woman; she knows Anne."

"I am not in the humor to meet a young woman who takes the opportunity of my wife's absence to flirt with me."

The major-general chuckled. "She is far too sensible to do such a thing. Furthermore, as you have most undoubtedly brought our aunt down upon me, I think it only fair that you be witness to the fact that I am now seriously considering a proper wife."

Darcy felt himself smirk. "You give yourself too much credit. You would not consider a proper wife if I unleashed four Lady Catherines upon you."

"You are quite right, for I would have been slain by the sheer force of her glare. They really ought to have dragged her out to the battlefield; she would have eliminated half the enemy army with her gaze alone. Now come and try not to be too difficult."

Darcy reluctantly followed his cousin across the room to where a young woman stood as if she waited for someone, her glass elegantly poised at her lips as she glanced about the room.

"Miss Julia Werner, may I present my cousin, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"How do you do?" Darcy said stiffly as he bowed to the young woman.

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Darcy. I offer my congratulations upon the birth of your son." Her voice rose and fell gently as she spoke, adding a soft melody to her words.

"Thank you, Miss Werner."

"I have heard that your wife, Mrs. Darcy, is a very admirable woman. I should have liked to have met her. Perhaps another time."

"Indeed." Darcy realized that the major-general had moved away. Satisfied that this woman would not flirt with him, he asked a dance of her. She accepted graciously as she set aside her glass and he found that she was an excellent partner.

Miss Werner's company enjoyable and charming and he would have liked spending more time with her, but Darcy knew that such behavior would inevitably arouse the interest of the gossips and he would not have Elizabeth think that he had been distracted. So it was not long before he parted from Miss Warner with a courteous bow, leaving her in the company of his cousin.

Darcy acquired a drink as he left the ballroom. He made his way back to the parlor in which he had been standing when he was introduced to Miss Werner.

"Darcy?"

He turned at the sound of his name. "Wendell?" The young man had attended Cambridge with Darcy and the two men had been fairly good friends. They occasionally saw one another when Darcy was in London, but Darcy had not seen Wendell since before he had first accompanied Charles to Netherfield.

The young man who had spoken his name smiled broadly. "How do you do, Darcy? It has been a long time since I last saw you."

"Indeed."

"The last I heard, you were to be married."

"I was."

"The young woman's name was unfamiliar to me."

"She was Elizabeth Bennet then. I met her while I was staying with Charles Bingley and then again at my aunt, Lady Catherine's, home, Rosings."

"I saw Frederick lately and he told me that he had met her. He was quite surprised."

"Was he?"

"He said that she was the most charming woman but that she was far livelier a woman than he would have expected you to choose as your wife." Wendell smirked. "Frederick says that he thinks she has done you good. I've been curious. May I make her acquaintance?"

"She is not present this evening. She recently gave birth to our son."

Wendell's grin broadened. "Congratulations, Darcy!"

Darcy thanked him graciously before he asked, "Are you remaining here for a while?"

"No, I am proceeding to London on the morrow, but I shall be returning to my father and mother's home in two weeks. My parents asked that I accompany my sister home from London. My mother has been ill of late."

"I hope she recovers her health soon."

"Thank you."

"Shall you be returning home this way?"

"Yes."

"I understand that you will be anxious to return to your mother, but you and your sister are welcome to pause at Pemberley."

Wendell nodded. "Perhaps we shall. Thank you for your invitation."

Darcy nodded slightly before he and his acquaintance discussed the things with which they had been occupied since the last they had seen one another.

When at last Wendell and Darcy parted, a young woman came toward Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes?"

The young woman's lips curved in an attractive smile. "I haven't a partner for the next dance and I saw that you stood alone."

"Perhaps that would mean I did not care to join the next dance," he suggested politely.

"Or it could mean you have not yet found a partner."

Darcy hesitated between conceding to the woman's unsubtle hint and refusing her. The young woman sighed, observing his hesitation, and moved slightly closer. "I am sorry, but my friends have dared me to receive a dance from you. If I should lose the dare, they will refuse to rescue me a young man who has taken it upon himself to be sure I am never without a partner."

"I should think any young woman would desire such an arrangement."

"Only if the arrangement meant she would be able to walk at the end of the evening." Darcy was about to refuse when he recalled how Elizabeth had spent a large amount of the evening with Mr. Collins during a ball at Netherfield. He had seen how Elizabeth nearly hobbled at the end of the evening.

"For the sake of my wife, I will accept."

The young woman smiled in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. My name is Alicia Mells."

Darcy nodded as he offered her his arm and led her to the ballroom. Miss Mells was an exceptional dancer, though not as graceful as Miss Werner. When the dance was over, she curtsied to him and thanked him once more, complimenting him for his dancing.

He was turning to the parlor when a young woman approached him. He scowled faintly, believing he was about to be accosted by another flirt or coerced into another dance. His scowl quickly faded to puzzlement as he saw that the young woman was Caroline Bingley. She glided over to him and he bowed slightly. They greeted one another politely and then Darcy said, "Charles did not mention that you would be present."

"I was not sure if I would be able to come and I wanted to surprise Georgiana." Her usually serene voice quavered slightly and her delicate fingers gripped her skirt tightly.

"Have you seen her? I could take you to her."

"No, I have greeted her. It was you I needed to speak to." Her eyes gazed at him beseechingly and Darcy frowned.

"Caroline—,"

"Georgiana told me about the birth of your son," she said hastily. "Congratulations."

Darcy could do nothing other than thank her graciously, though he was wary of her motives.

"May I speak to you alone," she said softly, moving closer to him. Darcy stepped back, keeping a polite distance between them. Caroline's lips turned downward but she did not move closer again.

"What is it that you cannot say here?"

"Please. It will not be long."

Darcy pursed his lips and looked about to be sure none paid attention to them. Then he led Caroline away from the ball until they came to a deserted room. He held the door open for her and she hurried past him. He closed the door behind himself.

Caroline paced the room carefully, her steps measured to allow her to have the appearance of gliding. He recalled how she walked about the room with Elizabeth when Elizabeth had remained at Netherfield during Jane's illness. Then, he had assumed her to be showing off in a most desperate fashion. It was not until much later that he understood her desperation, for she had recognized his growing love for Elizabeth long before even he had.

"What is it that you wanted to speak of?" he asked stiffly.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She is well."

"That is good."

"Caroline what is it?"

Suddenly the woman stopped her pacing and turned to face him. The dignified Caroline had fled, leaving a vulnerable, quivering young woman in her stead. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she gazed at him. For a moment he thought she was simply flirting, but then he saw a tear glisten in the candlelight.

"Do you remember the evening after we arrived at Netherfield?"

Darcy's face burned with shame. "Caroline, I was foolish to do what I did and overfull with wine."

Her cheeks crimsoned. "I know, now. But from the moment that I first saw you, I loved you. I wanted nothing more than to be your wife. When you kissed me that night, I thought for sure everything I wanted was to come true. But then you did not repeat the gesture. I could not tell what you felt. For a while I thought that you did not think that your regard was returned. That is, until Elizabeth arrived at Netherfield and then I knew why you never returned the gesture. Though you did not know it, I realized that you were falling in love with Elizabeth. I watched jealously as she unwittingly made you love her more and more. I could not understand how you loved her so when she had so few womanly accomplishments. I did everything to gain your attention, but in vain. When you married her I felt all my hopes freeze and shatter." Tears coursed down Caroline's face as her voice faltered.

Darcy frowned slightly. "Why do you tell me this?

Caroline twisted her fingers, looking away as she attempted to compose herself. When she finally spoke, her voice was low and trembled greatly, "I have recently had an offer of marriage and I have accepted. My husband to be is a good man. But I suppose, I suppose that before I marry, I must let you know that I do not think that I will ever love another man as I love you."

"There are many who find love in marriage," Darcy said carefully.

"Perhaps." Her voice was barely audible. Through her tears, her eyes met his. "I swear that I will never speak of the kiss or this evening ever again."

She stepped before him now and raised her hands. Darcy watched as she hesitantly placed them upon his shoulders and felt her weight upon him as she shifted onto her toes. She placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. He felt her warm tears brush his neck. "I love you, Darcy." Her voice broke.

Caroline fell back to her feet and stepped away from him in one swift movement. She hurried to the door and turned to look at him, her tears shimmering in the dim light. Her lips trembled and her breath shuddered. Her lips formed "farewell" but no sound emerged. Her chest heaved with a sob and she hurried from the room, her skirts disappearing in a swirl.

Darcy stared after her. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her all would be well, but he felt as if it would only hurt her more. He had been a fool to kiss her; he had known it the moment their lips had parted. He knew he would never love Caroline Bingley and for all her conniving and arrogant ways, she was a woman who deserved happiness. He was no better than Wickham. Her sobs echoed within his ears and her tears still dazzled his eyes. His gaze fell to the glass he still held; it was half empty. He tilted his head back and downed the rest, grimacing as it burned his throat. Darcy set the glass down upon a side table and strode from the room. After his conversation with Caroline, he felt strangely as if he had failed her. And that sense of failure reminded him of his promise to Lizzie. He would not fail her too. Not when it was such a simple promise. Far smaller than the false one he had given Caroline with his kiss. Darcy flinched. He had been a fool to think that it had not meant more to her. But he would berate himself later. When he had fulfilled the promise he had made to Elizabeth.

"He is doing quite well," murmured Kitty to Georgiana as they watched Darcy dance with a young woman.

"Indeed. I was certain he would be distant the entire night, upset to be away from Elizabeth and the baby for so long."

"If Lizzie were as ornery around him as she was me, I would not be surprised if he were relieved to be away."

Georgiana chuckled. "Kitty!"

"Then again, Elizabeth did make him promise to behave."

"We shall be able to give her a favorable report."

"He would do anything for her," Kitty sighed.

"Lizzie's very special."

"Georgiana?" The young women turned to see Lord Brighton. "It will soon be time to cut the Twelfth Night cake." He smiled at Kitty. "Will you excuse us, Kate?"

Kitty nodded and watched as Lord Brighton took Georgiana's hand and they walked away. She sighed, feeling left excluded, and not for the first time.

"Miss Bennet?"

She looked away from Georgiana and Lord Brighton. A young man stood before her, a charming smile upon his face. "May I ask a dance of you, Miss Bennet?"

Kitty felt her cheeks warm slightly. "Of course," she murmured, thoughts of exclusion immediately dimmed as she accepted his proffered arm.

Elizabeth cooed to Edward. She wrapped his tiny, soft hands in hers and kissing his perfect, small fingers. She stilled wondered at the little angel who rested in her arms.

"Your Papa will be home tomorrow," she told him softly. Edward made no reply; he simply stared at her.

"I am certain he missed you. He hardly saw you before he left. He has been gone for four days," she continued, "he shall be eager to see you." She spoke to him until his eyes drifted shut and he curled toward her. She smiled as she placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. "Darcy?"

Her husband smiled wanly. He looked as if he had not slept since he left. He came to her side and carefully lifted Edward from her arms.

"I missed you both," he said, placing a kiss first upon her forehead and then his son's.

Elizabeth frowned at seeing how agitated Darcy's movements were. "Would you put Edward in is cradle, please? He has tired my arms."

Darcy did as she asked, giving his son one more kiss. She watched as he set Edward down, and then folded her hands in her lap.

"What is wrong, Fitzwilliam?" she asked softly. Darcy's back stiffened. "Fitzwilliam." In the four days that he had been away, she had alternately regretted and justified forcing him to attend the ball at Riverside. Now she could feel regret sinking through her.

"I saw Caroline Bingley, at the ball," he said after a long pause.

Elizabeth did not know what to expect.

"Elizabeth, I was a fool when I kissed her."

Her breath froze as her hands clenched the coverlet. "Kissed her?" Her voice sounded strangled, though she attempted to remain composed.

"A few nights before I met you, when I was staying with Charles at Netherfield, I kissed Caroline Bingley. I was such a fool to lead her on, to make her think I loved her. I was a fool to kiss her."

Elizabeth forced herself to breath. "What does this have to do with the ball?"

"She came to me there. She told me how much she had loved me. Elizabeth," his voice was anguished, "she still loves me."

"And you?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she felt her breaths shudder.

Darcy spun around, his eyes fierce. "I never loved her! That is why I was such a fool!" He strode to her side. "Elizabeth, I told you before I left you were the only woman I would ever love, would ever want. I did not jest."

Elizabeth was quiet. She did not doubt his words, but she did not know what to say. Darcy was distressed and, though she had never witnessed the emotion so deeply within him, she knew he was unsure of himself, confused.

She realized that Darcy watched her in her silence, his eyes piercing, seeking forgiveness, comfort, direction from her. Never before had he trusted her so.

"What did she say?"

He repeated all that Caroline had said, ending: "She told me that she is engaged, and Charles has confirmed, saying that she was waiting a few more weeks to announce it in the papers."

"Her husband to be?"

"She said that he is a good man. I know him vaguely; he is as she says."

Elizabeth ran her hand up his arm and tugged slightly, indicating for him to sit. When he had done so, she reached out and placed her hands on either side of his face. He would not look at her. "If Caroline and you say of this man that he is a good man, then she will find happiness. Eventually she will realize that she no longer loves you. She holds you to no obligation and understands that she must move on and now so must you."

"Then why did she speak to me of the kiss?" he murmured.

"I believe—I believe she sought closure. She had to say good bye so she could accept the life she has now chosen. Fitzwilliam, she will be happy."

"I am no better than Wickham."

Elizabeth scowled and tightened her hands upon his cheeks. "Do not say that! You are! He would not have cared for Caroline's feelings or even recognized—his—,"

"Mistake?"

"Yes. His mistake."

"Do you forgive me, Elizabeth?"

"For what, Darcy? I did not even know you; I had no claim upon you. There is nothing to forgive." Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should reveal her true sentiments to him. Finally she sighed. "I will admit I am relieved. I never understood why Caroline felt you belonged to her. She is fairly practical and observant and I could never understand why she would not see that you loved me."

Darcy's eyes finally rose to meet hers. "What will you do now?"

"I could banish you from the bedroom for ever kissing another woman."

He smiled wryly. "I was referring to Caroline."

Elizabeth sighed. "I will have to think about that. But for now, you have worried yourself too much already."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

She smiled slightly as she brushed a lock of his hair from his face. "I believe I withheld a kiss before you left until you made a promise. We shall forget the promise and I shall now give you a willing kiss."

Elizabeth leaned toward him and as their lips met, her hands slid up to weave into his soft hair.

Darcy pulled away slightly. "I kept the promise," he said slightly breathless.

Elizabeth's lips smiled against his. "Good. That makes this kiss all the more sweet." She claimed his lips again as she leaned back into her pillows, pulling him with her. Though she had started the kiss playfully, she could tell he sought to tell her something with the force and urgency with which he returned her kiss.

When Darcy's lips finally released hers, Elizabeth reached out to draw an envelope from the table which sat beside the bed.

"This is for you, from Leanne," she said, slightly breathless.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

He deftly loosed the seal and withdrew a piece of paper. "It's an invitation!" He said in surprise.

"She is holding a ball a week from now," Elizabeth said. "You are to be in attendance."

"I have already attended a ball."

She smirked. "But I will be at this one."

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Truly?"

Elizabeth nodded. He carefully placed the invitation back upon the table. "Then I will promise to be upon my best behavior."

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through his hair, tenderly smoothing it as she took in the worry that still lined his face. "Where are the others? I am surprised Kitty has not come to tell me all about the ball."

"They will arrive tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed. "Darcy, all will end well with Caroline."

"How can you be sure, Elizabeth?" he asked softly.

"There are few things one can be confident of Darcy. So I shall be honest; I am not certain. I am sure though that I love you and that no matter what, I will do my best to assist you, in this matter and all others."

"That is all I ask, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"For what?"  
"You trusted me enough to come to me and tell me of your mistake."

"You are the only one with whom I wanted to discuss it. I love you Elizabeth, you and Edward." Their gaze fell upon their son where he slept soundly in his cradle. "Our son. I cannot help but marvel."

Elizabeth nodded. "It was so strange when he was born. It was as if the most profound love suddenly burst within me. It was a love completely different from the one I share with you. And it was something I could neither predict nor comprehend. And it seemed the moment I looked up from our son, my love for you was different, as if it had somehow been missing something before. That sounds strange."

Darcy drew her to him. "I understand," he murmured.

Elizabeth moved slightly so that she could look up at him. She saw that his countenance was pensive, as he absently ran his fingers through her hair. She would have to find a way to convince him that Caroline would continue with her life and find happiness. But Darcy was right, how could she be certain? The best way was to communicate with Caroline. She was not eager to do so, but she would do it for Darcy's sake.

For all her resolve, Elizabeth could not prevent her stomach from clenching when she thought about her husband kissing Caroline Bingley. There was no doubt he regretted it, but yet she wondered what had induced him to kiss her.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

Elizabeth sighed. "I love you too, Darcy."

**A/N**: First sorry for the delay. Exams consumed my life for two weeks and I had to take the first few days of break to do absolutely nothing.

Second, I think I might have some explaining to do. First, _why_ did I have Darcy kiss Caroline? There are two main reasons: a) I felt as if, during the book, Caroline had such a strong conviction that she and Darcy would be together. Yet, I also feel that Caroline, overall, is a fairly pragmatic young woman and would have eventually realized that she only made herself look foolish and mean by desperately trying to bring Elizabeth down in Darcy's eyes. Therefore I wanted to give her a reason for all of her spite b) Ultimately, I want to emphasize that Darcy had a choice, between Caroline, the ideal wife for a man of his status, and Elizabeth (I think he quite eloquently pointed out why she is not ideal). I want to show that he was tempted by Caroline, by the ideal marriage. With the kiss, he practically touches it (the ideal marriage) and realizes that it's not for him and never will be. I believe that this realization is part of the reason he begins to fall for Elizabeth and why he finds it so hard at first to reconcile his love for her: because the kiss is like a constant reminder of what he could have, what he ought to have (according to society's rules).

I hope my explanation placates those of you who were upset to find out that Darcy kissed Caroline.

Second explanation: Some of you may point out that kissing out of wedlock is not part of the time period, but in fact, Darcy and Elizabeth's generation were not as strict as we might think them to be. The Regency era had to do with discretion. The danger of Kitty eloping with Wickham is people _knowing_ about it.

So I guess I can only wait to see how everyone responds.

Sincerely,

Audrie Melone


	35. Chapter 35:Limits

Elizabeth awoke early the next morning. After she cared for Edward, she went directly to her alcove off the evening parlor. She had slept restlessly, contemplating what she ought to write to Caroline Bingley. In the end, she had decided that it would be best to invite Caroline to Pemberley when Darcy was absent. What they had to discuss was best done in person. She carefully scribed the invitation and set it in a drawer of her mahogany writing box. She would ask Charles for Caroline's location when he arrived.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned and smiled at her father. "Good morning."

"You are awake early."

"I am tired of my bed. If it were up to me, I wouldn't see another bed for the next month!"

"There is always a sofa," he suggested, the ends of his lips turning upward.

"I may sleep there," grumbled Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet chuckled. "How is my grandson this morning?"

"He is well and growing as plump as a bun," she said proudly. She was about to continue when she heard Darcy call her name. She excused herself and hurried into the corridor.

"Darcy!" Her speed had not yet returned but she was able to walk a little bit faster than she had been able to before Edward was born. He turned to see her coming toward him and she saw his eyes widen.

"Lizzie what are you doing out of bed?" he demanded.

"I could not stand it another moment."

"But you are not yet recovered," he insisted as she reached him.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy you will not have me returned to my bed for if you do, you would find it in your best interest to seek your own bed for the next month. I will go mad if I spend one more day in my bed!"

For a moment, Darcy stared at her before he blinked and sighed. "You need not be so forceful. I do not wish to face your irritability nor do I wish to see you go mad."

Elizabeth's smile was apologetic. "I am sorry Darcy; it is only that I hate not being able to move about."

"Promise me one thing."

She raised an eyebrow warily.

"You will not tire yourself too greatly." His brow was furrowed with concern.

"I think I can promise you that."

Darcy smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arms about her. "Thank you, dearest." He placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I forgot to tell you something last night."

"What is it?" She had only begun to part her lips to tell him when Darcy looked away from her. "Mr. Bennet?"

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I suppose my daughter did not remember to inform you of my arrival when you returned home last night?"

Both Elizabeth and Darcy blushed at the implication. "Elizabeth was fatigued when I returned."

She silently hoped that her father would refrain from any more implications. Elizabeth turned to see that her father's cheeks were slightly red as well. She wondered if perhaps she and Darcy had viewed his words improperly.

Darcy released Elizabeth to greet her father. "I apologize for neglecting to greet you, Mr. Bennet. Would you care to join us for breakfast? The others are due to return this afternoon."

Mr. Bennet smiled. "Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Darcy."

As they proceeded to the dining chamber, Mr. Darcy inquired after those he had met during his stay at Netherfield. Mr. Bennet, who refrained from his wife's many social visits, offered the most he knew.

"How is Mrs. Bennet?" asked Darcy as they arrived in the dining chamber.

"She is quite angry with me at the moment and insists that she shall not speak to me," Elizabeth's father said cheerfully.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she watched her father take his seat. "What occurred?"

Mr. Bennet could hardly contain his grin. "She was quite angry when I refused to allow her to accompany me. She told me her nerves could hardly stand it if I were away and I replied that her nerves could hardly stand it if I were present or away and I much preferred to be away."

Darcy concealed a laugh within a cough as Mrs. Gardiner and Leanne entered the room.

Mrs. Gardiner paused in surprise. "Mr. Darcy I did not know you had returned!"

He smiled at Elizabeth's aunt and beckoned for her to join them, explaining once more that the rest of the party would return that afternoon. Leanne sat beside her mother but watched Darcy carefully as the first course of breakfast was served. Part way through the course, she gathered her courage about her and asked softly, "Excuse me, Mr. Darcy, but did you receive my invitation, to my ball?"

Elizabeth saw Darcy frown slightly in thought and spoke quickly, "I made sure to give it to him as soon as he returned Leanne. He will be in attendance."

Leanne smiled and returned to her meal. Darcy raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and she shook her head slightly. He nodded, understanding that she would explain when Leanne was not present.

"How was the ball, Mr. Darcy?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Georgiana made sure that it was without flaw."

"That is wonderful," said Mrs. Gardiner.

"I am glad that it went well," added Elizabeth. "I wish I could have been present."

Darcy smiled. "I encountered several people who were eager to make your acquaintance, Lizzie."

"Eager to make my acquaintance or try to discover for themselves why you ever married me?" teased Elizabeth.

"One admitted to both. He is an acquaintance of mine from university. His name is Mr. Wendell. He may visit in two weeks in order to meet you."

"I feel so honored."

Darcy, Mr. Bennet, and Mrs. Gardiner chuckled.

After breakfast Elizabeth attempted to coax her companions into a walk outside. All declined but Leanne. Elizabeth and Leanne drew on their warm clothes and departed through the front door. Mrs. Reynolds frowned in disapproval, muttering that new mothers should not be out in such cold weather. But Elizabeth was exasperated with her confinement to the house and would not be deterred from her walk.

Leanne hurried ahead, leaving Elizabeth to delight in watching her tracks form through the snow and observe the trees, dangling with icicles. Suddenly something cold collided with her face and she was unable to see through the white snow that covered her face.

She said nothing as she bent over to scoop up some snow and form it into a ball. After a few moment, Leanne stepped from her hiding spot and Elizabeth flung the snow at her cousin. Leanne did not move in time and the snowball hit her coat.

They flung snow balls back and forth, laughing, hiding, and running about until suddenly Leanne let out a cry.

"Leanne?" Elizabeth called. Leanne burst from her hiding spot among some trees, closely followed by Darcy as he threw snowball after snowball at her fleeing back.

The three played about in the snow. As they fled from one another, they came upon the road in time to see coaches moving toward them. They called out and waved. Suddenly one of the coaches stopped. The door was flung open and Kitty leapt out, followed by Georgiana, Major-general Fitzwilliam, and Charles. For a moment Charles spoke to someone in the coach and finally Jane reluctantly emerged. The newly arrived party quickly scooped up snow and charged after Elizabeth, Leanne, and Darcy.

It was not long before Elizabeth tired, having not yet fully recovered. She rested against a tree, breathing heavily. Her side ached painfully and her legs trembled.

Suddenly someone slammed into the other side of the tree, making it shudder. In a moment, Elizabeth found herself half submerged in snow. Darcy appeared around the tree and upon seeing her wide eyed and open mouthed expression he burst into loud laughter but it quickly fell away as Elizabeth swayed and then collapsed among the snow, her legs not longer able to support her.

"Lizzie?" he cried, pulling her from the snow. He cradled her against him. "Lizzie?" he asked again.

"I think I overexerted myself," she said weakly.

He held her tighter and started back toward their home, calling for the others.

"What happened?" Charles was the first to hurry toward Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Nothing, I am simply tired," explained Elizabeth.

"You are going to receive a severe scolding from Mrs. Reynolds. We really give her tongue too much liberty," Darcy said, his voice filled with amusement that Elizabeth declined to share.

"Is all well?" asked Georgiana as she made her way toward them, her hair having fallen about her face.

"Is Lizzie ill?" demanded Kitty as she arrived beside Georgiana.

"Everything is well," insisted Elizabeth. "Darcy, please allow me to walk."  
"I do not think that is wise," Jane said.

"Where are Leanne and the Major-general?" asked Kitty. When no one answered she returned to seek the errant members of their party.

Those remaining had nearly reached the house when they came upon Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet on one of the garden paths.

"What has happened?" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner as she rushed to them.

"Lizzie overtaxed herself," replied Darcy for Elizabeth had fallen asleep against him.

"I ought to have forbidden her from going outside. Where is Leanne?" Mrs. Gardiner twisted her hands as she joined the party on their return to the house.

"Kitty went to get her and the Major-general," explained Jane.

Once they reached the warmth of the indoors, Mrs. Gardiner and Jane followed Darcy up the stairs while Georgiana went to summon baths for everyone. Elizabeth awoke as Darcy set her down upon their bed.

"Lizzie! How you frightened me!" scolded Mrs. Gardiner.

Elizabeth blushed. "I am sorry Aunt Mari. I was immensely excited to be free of the house. I suppose I did not make sure that I did not tire myself."

"I see!"

Mrs. Gardiner and Jane ushered Darcy from the bedchamber and began to remove Elizabeth's snow laden garments. When at last her bath was ready, Mrs. Gardiner and Jane helped her into it.

Elizabeth sighed as the warmth enveloped her cold limbs. "You ought to bathe, Jane, especially after your journey and your time in the snow."

Jane chuckled. "And you ought to rest, Lizzie."

"I need no command. Jane, could you ask Charles for Caroline's location?"  
Elizabeth's sister tilted her head in curiosity but when Elizabeth offered no explanation, she simply nodded before she left.

Mrs. Gardiner hurried away to change her attire and Elizabeth was left alone. She sighed happily and drifted off to sleep once more.

When she awoke, she dried and dressed herself. She took Edward from his nurse and brought him back to her bedchamber. Elizabeth settled herself on the bed and set him beside her. His large eyes watched her and she smiled as she stroked his cheek with her finger.

"Jane said I would feel different when you were born. She said that I would feel more complete. She was correct, little one." Edward still stared at her. "I have changed so much since I met your father and I suppose that I shall change once more now that I have you." Elizabeth gently wiped away the drool that seeped from the corner of Edward's mouth. She watched until his eyelids fell shut and his stomach rose and fell as he slept. Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his small, round middle.

"If only my life were as simple as yours, my Edward," she murmured, placing a kiss upon his forehead.

The door opened quietly and Jane appeared. Upon seeing Elizabeth awake, she blushed. "I am sorry, Lizzie. I thought you were asleep. I have Caroline's location for you."

She came to Elizabeth's side and held out a slip of paper. Elizabeth opened and smiled. "Thank you, Jane. Would you mind watching Edward? He just fell asleep so he should not awaken. I will not be gone long."

"Of course," agreed Jane.

Elizabeth hurried to her alcove. She quickly addressed the letter and summoned Mrs. Reynolds who agreed to deliver it to the town herself, when she went out to collect some things that had been ordered for the household.

"I would prefer if Mr. Darcy did not see it," Elizabeth told the housekeeper quietly.

Mrs. Reynolds frowned, but agreed.

As Elizabeth turned to return to her bedchamber, Mrs. Reynolds cleared her throat. "I know that perhaps I am too bold, but you must not tire yourself out so soon after the child's birth."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for your concern Mrs. Reynolds. I believe I have learned my limits after today."

Mrs. Reynolds simply nodded. "You are welcome, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth returned to her bedchamber to find Jane had departed and Darcy attending Edward in her place.

"If I am not careful you will keep him all to yourself," teased Darcy.

"He needs a father too," replied Elizabeth. She went to Darcy's side and he wrapped his arms about her waist as they gazed down at their son.

"When is Leanne's ball?" he asked.

"It is tomorrow evening, after dinner. You are to be dressed appropriately."

"I shall be."

"You are far less agitated than you were last night," she murmured.

"I believe the cold air and our romp in the snow improved my mood."

"It certainly improved mine. I ought to return Edward to his nurse so that I may prepare for dinner."

Darcy placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Of course."

The next day was filled with preparations for Leanne's ball. Kitty and Georgiana helped the girl decorate while Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth altered one of Kitty's old gowns for Leanne.

After luncheon, Jane and Elizabeth hurried Leanne to her room to ready her for the evening. Leanne bathed in water filled with their expensive oils and afterward, Elizabeth summoned Meredith to attend to Leanne's hair. When Leanne was finally dressed, Elizabeth and Jane reviewed several dances with her before they departed to dress themselves.

"Elizabeth is it truly necessary that I come attired such as this?" Darcy demanded as he strode from his dressing room.

Elizabeth turned to examine her husband. He was dressed as if he were to attend a private ball. She smiled, "It is for Leanne, Darcy."

He sighed as he saw the pearls in her hair. "You look beautiful," he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled as she rose and went to him. "Thank you, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy took her hands and brought them to his lips. "Anything for my dark-eyed beauty."

"There is one last thing."

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"You are Leanne's escort for the evening."

Darcy's brow wrinkled. "Elizabeth, I am your husband."

"It is a shame that you take my company for granted. Your cousin asked to escort me the moment he saw the invitation."

"I asked if you would be in attendance!"

Elizabeth smirked. "You did not ask me to accompany you. I apologize, Darcy, but I have another escort for this evening."

Darcy's face folded into a scowl but Elizabeth simply chuckled and turned to leave the room. He reached out and caught her wrist. She turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "A kiss then, before we part."

"Of course." Elizabeth rose onto her toes and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek before she departed the room, wishing there were a way to preserve the look upon Darcy's face.

As Elizabeth descended the stairs, Rensler opened the door to admit Lord Brighton. Elizabeth smiled.

"You received my invitation," she said as she reached the foot of the stairs.

The young man bowed to her. "Indeed, Mrs. Darcy. Thank you kindly. I hope all is well?"

"Yes, it is."

"My congratulations upon the birth of your son."

"Thank you. May I also offer you congratulations upon your impending engagement?"

"I appreciate your congratulations, Mrs. Darcy."

"Henry?"

Elizabeth and Lord Brighton turned to see Georgiana standing at the head of the stairs.

"Your sister invited me to a ball, I believe."

Georgiana descended the stairs as quickly as was proper. "Lizzie! You never hinted!" she said with a laugh.

"I realized that we would be short an escort," explained Elizabeth as Georgiana embraced her. "And it has been so long since Lord Brighton's last visit."

"This means that I am the only man present to have a beautiful lady on both arms," commented the Major-General as he came down the stairs with Kitty.

"That is only because you took my wife from me," retorted Darcy as he followed with Leanne.

"No, it is because I did not take Lizzie for granted," Major-General Fitzwilliam chortled.

"You realize that this does nothing for your reputation," Georgiana teased.

"My reputation as a gentleman is unmatched." The Major-General bowed to Elizabeth and proffered his arm. "My lady."

"Sir," she replied with a curtsy before she took his arm. Elizabeth waited for her father and aunt to join them. When they arrived, she introduced them to Lord Brighton before she, Kitty, and the Major-General led the way to the dining chamber.

After supper, Leanne's guests were escorted to the music parlor, which had been cleared of all furnishings but the piano forte.

Georgiana took her place at the instrument and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Darcy.

He smiled back at her before he bowed to Leanne. "Miss Gardiner, may I have the pleasure of this dance."

Leanne accepted as Jane had taught her. The rest joined them upon the floor as the dance began.

They quite enjoyed the dancing until Kitty took Georgiana's place at the piano forte. As she began to play, Elizabeth realized that at sometime, Kitty had learned a few of the songs of the country dances and though the piano forte did not match the main instruments of the country dances, it was enough for Jane and Elizabeth to draw Charles and Darcy to the floor as their partners as Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet clapped along.

Eventually Elizabeth partnered Darcy and Leanne before she pulled the Major-General from his seat.

"I do not know the steps well, Lizzie!" he exclaimed, though he laughed as he led her about fairly well.

"It does not matter," she replied, her own laughter joining his.

"You ought to join them," Mr. Bennet suggested to Lord Brighton.

"I have never learned these dances," confessed the young man.

"You will learn quickly," said Mrs. Gardiner. "Leanne has never danced them before either."

Lord Brighton and Georgiana hesitantly joined the others in dancing and soon found that Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner were quite right. It was not long before they began to enjoy themselves immensely.

Elizabeth changed places with Kitty at the piano forte, occasionally looking up to watch Leanne beaming, Georgiana and Jane laughing, and Kitty correcting the Major-General. She smiled to herself as she regarded Darcy, untroubled for the moment. Rarely had she seen him enjoy himself so thoroughly.

It was a strange sight they made, doing such unrefined dances in their evening attire, but for the evening, only laughter filled Pemberley.

The following afternoon, Elizabeth held Edward as she and Jane watched Evelyn playing upon the floor. Mr. Bennet had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Are Georgiana and Lord Brighton engaged?" Jane asked softly.

"Did either disclose that to you?" inquired Elizabeth.

Jane shook her head slightly. "It is simply a suspicion."

"You sound much like Aunt Mari."

"Am I correct?"

"Perhaps you ought to inquire of them," suggested Elizabeth.

Jane smiled slightly. "I can wait for it to be confirmed in the papers as I believe an announcement will appear soon."

"You may wait," replied Elizabeth, revealing nothing.

"I am patient."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was simply curious." Jane was quiet for a long moment. "Perhaps I ought to invite Kitty to visit me for a while. You and Darcy deserve time alone."

Elizabeth chuckled as she glanced down at Edward. "I believe this little one makes that difficult."

Jane sighed. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I should not have been so lenient with Kitty and Mr. Gibson. He seemed so trustworthy."

"As did Wickham," Elizabeth reminded her sister.

"Yes, as did Wickham."

Elizabeth glanced shrewdly at Jane. "Lydia has asked you for money once more?"

"She and Wickham have relocated. They required some extra money to settle their debts."

"Did you have enough?"

Jane bit her lip as a blush graced her cheeks. "After Charles' gift, I had little left to give Lydia."

"Then I shall send her some."

"But Darcy—,"

Elizabeth sighed. "I do as you have done it: I shall draw from my personal accounts. Darcy does not monitor them."

"How long have you been sending her money from your personal accounts, Lizzie?"

"Since Darcy found Lydia's letters asking for money. I no longer keep them."

"Is what we are doing right?"

"Our husbands give us personal money to spend as we wish."

"But is it right to finance Lydia and Wickham like this?"

"I always expected it to be me who would inquire this of you," replied Elizabeth. "But I am torn. She is my sister and it is partially my fault that she is married to Wickham. I feel responsible for her. Yet, it is Wickham who ought to care for his wife and their expenses."

"I am uncertain."

Elizabeth sighed once more. "Perhaps Lydia will cease. This can only continue for so long."

"Perhaps."

A week later, Elizabeth was removing the pins from her hair to prepare for bed when she heard the bedchamber door slam open. Edward, whom she had laid in the middle of her bed, released a piercing wail.

She rose and hurried to him, lifting him to quiet his cries. She looked up at Darcy, who stood in the doorway, a reprimand upon her lips.

His expression halted her words. She had rarely seen her husband so livid and her attempts to silence Edward ceased.

"Darcy?"

"My aunt and Anne have arrived," he replied tersely. They had been expecting Lady Catherine and Anne among other members of their family for Edward's christening.

Elizabeth stared at her husband in bewilderment, unsure of the cause for his anger. "What is it, Fitzwilliam?"

"My aunt is marrying Anne!"

"I do not understand."

"She will not have Georgiana married before her daughter! So she is marrying Anne to the first lord that has consented to marry her!"

"I still do not understand."

"Anne cannot have children," Darcy replied, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Darcy—I am sorry but—,"

"In her haste to marry Anne, she declined to mention it."

"I am sure it will all be sorted out," Elizabeth said carefully.

Darcy shook his head. "You do not understand. She had forbidden Anne to tell him. The engagement has been announced and the special license acquired. The wedding is in two weeks!"

"You could—,"

Darcy scowled. "There is nothing I can do! That is why she did not tell me until now! Even if I were to convince Anne to break the agreement, her reputation will be tainted and perhaps the lord's as well."

Elizabeth knew that he was correct and she could feel his helplessness. People would twist the story, claiming that Anne had been unfaithful or that the lord had done something to induce Anne to end the engagement.

For the first time, Darcy seemed to hear Edward's wails and he sighed. "I apologize for my outburst," he said, crossing to Elizabeth and taking Edward from her.

Elizabeth returned to her vanity and began to re-pin her hair. "I suppose I ought to greet them."

"Not tonight," said Darcy. "My aunt will be merciless after my outburst and I do not want you to be subjected to her at the moment. I will have word sent to her that you are asleep."

He returned Edward to her. "Do not wait up for me," he instructed as he departed from the room. "And I would prefer if Edward did not sleep in our bed tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and followed him to the hallway. She watched as he stormed away, then she carried Edward to his nursery where his nurse would look after him during the night.

She returned to her bedchamber and finished preparing for bed. Two questions persisted to bother her: why did Lady Catherine want Anne to marry before Georgiana and who was the man that Anne was to marry?

With a sigh, she settled into bed and forced herself not to allow the questions to keep her from sleep. She had no doubt that having her mother, Lydia, and Lady Catherine de Bourgh at Pemberley simultaneously would require all the stamina she possessed.

And she had yet to receive Caroline's response to her letter.

For a brief moment, Elizabeth wondered what it would be like to be foolish and oblivious to proper social conduct.

Then she dismissed the thought and rose from the bed, unable to sleep. She went to the window and stared out over Pemberley's dark grounds.

She felt that she may soon discover the limits of her patience. She would handle Caroline separately, but Lady Catherine and her mother at the same time?

Elizabeth paled, dreading what was to come.


	36. Chapter 36: Relations

It was not until Elizabeth felt awareness rise through her that she realized she had fallen asleep in a most undignified position atop her bed. Someone had been calling her from what seemed to be a great distance. Her eyes opened to gaze upon Darcy who was bent over her.

"Good morning, dearest." He gently brushed her hair from her face and placed a kiss upon her cheek. "I thought I asked you not to wait up for me."

For a moment her somnolent mind could think of no response.

"I am sorry to wake you," Darcy said softly when she made no reply, "but my aunt will expect to see you soon."

"Did you ever come to bed?" murmured Elizabeth.

Darcy's eyes fell away from her gaze. "No."

She reached out to him and pulled him toward her. "It's not too late," she murmured. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms about her. Elizabeth rested her head upon his chest and allowed her eyelids to fall shut again. His fingers carefully unwove her braid and the soothing motion of his fingers running through her hair drew her to sleep once more.

After what seemed to be only moments, she felt Darcy's lips skim her cheek and then tickle her ear as he spoke. "I am afraid you must rise, my dark eyed beauty."

"Just a little while longer," she sighed.

Darcy chuckled softly and turned so that her head slid from his chest. For a moment she thought he would leave her, but then she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes opened and Darcy drew away, laughing softly again.

"I believe you are awake," he murmured.

"Not completely," Elizabeth said with a small smirk.

He returned her smile before his lips met hers once more. When they parted he pressed his palm to her cheek. "Truly Lizzie, it is in your best interest to prepare for the day."

Elizabeth sighed. "Very well. If you will have Meredith sent up I will be ready shortly."

Darcy kissed her once more. "Of course. My aunt will also desire to see Edward."

"He will not be pleasant if he is not yet awake," she murmured.

"Lady Catherine has always averred that I was a most fussy infant; she will only insist that the son is much like his father."

"No matter how much our son may be like his father, I would prefer that he not be considered fussy," Elizabeth said indignantly. "Your aunt will just have to wait to see him."

Darcy chuckled. "Very well." He departed as she rose to prepare for the day.

Her husband's cautions of his aunt's ill-humour prompted Elizabeth to move quickly through her morning preparations. Before she greeted her ladyship, she looked in upon Edward. He slept peacefully and she had no desire to wake him.

She smiled as she bent to place a kiss upon his cheek. "At least someone shall be exempt from Lady Catherine's ill-temper." Elizabeth quietly left his nursery to face Lady Catherine.

She rapped softly upon the door that led to the rooms that had been prepared for Darcy's aunt. It was a few moments before Lady Catherine demanded who was at the door.

"It is Elizabeth."

"Come in and do not linger in the doorway too long; there is a draft in the hallway."

Elizabeth did as Lady Catherine asked, quickly closing the door after her entrance. She curtsied to her husband's aunt as she greeted her. She then greeted Darcy's cousin, Anne de Bourgh. Elizabeth was startled to see that Darcy, Georgiana, and the Major-General were present.

"Where is the child?" demanded her ladyship the moment greetings had been exchanged.

"He sleeps still," Darcy replied.

Lady Catherine scowled impatiently. "I suppose I shall have to wait to see him."

"He will be awake soon," Elizabeth offered.

"Very good. I am eager to see the child." Her ladyship gestured elegantly to a seat. "Do sit down Elizabeth. You tire easily."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Elizabeth as she claimed the seat beside Georgiana.

"Will you both be able to travel for the wedding?" inquired Lady Catherine.

"Wedding? Why that will not be for a little while, Aunt Catherine," Georgiana said timidly.

Elizabeth's gaze fell upon Darcy who stood stiffly by the fireplace.

Lady Catherine spoke impatiently. "Anne's wedding, my dear. Anne is getting married. She did not inform you?"

Georgiana expression indicated that she had not been informed. She stammered well wishes and apologized for her rudeness. "When is the wedding?"

"Two weeks from now," her ladyship replied smugly.

"That is very soon," Georgiana said quietly.

"But you can come, can you not?" It was the first time that Anne had spoken and Elizabeth's gaze fell upon her. She was pale and so thin that her gown appeared to have more substance than she. She did not appear as cross as she had when Elizabeth first sighted her at Rosings.

Georgiana glanced desperately from Darcy to Elizabeth. "I shall do my best," she said finally.

"How could you think to miss Anne's wedding?" demanded Lady Catherine sharply. "Think of the disappointment for her."

"She said that she shall do her best," replied Darcy. Elizabeth could hear the restraint in his voice.

"All this talk of the wedding and none of us know who Anne is marrying," jested the Major-General, attempting to relieve the tension.

Lady Catherine looked straight at Darcy. "Lord Westley Eaton." Darcy's countenance darkened but he said nothing. Her ladyship's gaze fell upon Elizabeth. "You have not offered your congratulations," she said coolly.

"I offer you my best wishes," Elizabeth told Anne.

"As a lord's wife you must never forget to offer condolences or well wishes," Lady Catherine instructed Anne.

"Of course not, mother," replied the daughter. "I would not dare to forget."

Elizabeth's cheeks crimsoned with mortification.

"Are we the only family that has arrived for the child's christening?" inquired her ladyship.

"Mr. Bennet is here," said the Major-general. "And Mrs. Gardiner and Leanne have been here since before Edward's birth."

"I do not suppose Mrs. Bennet will be making an appearance? Or her daughter, the one who married Wickham? I thought you detested the man Darcy?"

"The rest of Elizabeth's family will be here by tomorrow," Darcy said tersely.

"Your son is named for some relative of hers, is he not? I was surprised when you did not name your son for your late uncle or grandfather."

"Elizabeth's uncle and aunt are very important to us," replied Darcy.

"But your uncle and grandfather's names have a greater reputation than…" she trailed off.

"Elizabeth, please see if Edward is awake. I am sure her ladyship and Anne are eager to see him."

"She need not rise. A servant can bring him," said Lady Catherine.

"I think it is best that I retrieve him," Elizabeth answered icily. Lady Catherine's subtle and unsubtle insults to her and her family members were nearly too much for Elizabeth to continue to hold her tongue. She hurried from the room. How accurate Darcy had been about his aunt's vicious humour!

She found Edward awake.

"He awoke shortly after you left," his nurse informed her.

Elizabeth smiled as she lifted her son from his cradle. "Good morning, little one," she murmured, holding him tightly, the sting of Lady Catherine's insults fading as Edward's weight settled in her arms. He made a sound and jerked his chubby arm toward her. Elizabeth laughed and kissed him, before she bore him to Lady Catherine's rooms.

The woman's temper changed the moment she beheld her great-nephew. "He is the most precious infant I have ever seen," she exclaimed. "Sit down Elizabeth so that I can see him better."

Elizabeth obediently sat herself next to Lady Catherine. She had never been in such close proximity to her ladyship as Lady Catherine leaned forward to examine Edward. She hardly dared to breathe for fear her ladyship would comment upon loud breathing.

"He shall be very handsome, Darcy," declared Lady Catherine. "May I hold him?"

Elizabeth was so startled by her ladyship's soft, polite request that she nearly dropped her son. "Certainly," she agreed, quickly recovering. She carefully placed Edward in Lady Catherine's outstretched arms, hoping that he would not cry. For a moment he whimpered, but Elizabeth spoke to him soothingly and he quieted.

"He is rather heavy," commented Lady Catherine. Her eyes swept over the infant. "But I suppose that simply indicates that he is healthy. Does he cry often?"

"No."

"Not at all like his father then. That is good." She glanced at Darcy. "Your mother and father would be very proud." Her voice was sharp, but Elizabeth held the suspicion that Lady Catherine was more overcome by emotion than she wanted to reveal.

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine," Darcy said softly.

Her ladyship returned Edward to Elizabeth and dabbed at her eyes. "Poor Anne, may she rest peacefully, would have loved him and spoilt him to no end."

"There are plenty of us to do that," said the major-general.

"You will not ruin this child, James!" Anne and Darcy coughed, while Georgiana turned her head as they hid their amusement. "You may ruin your own, when you have them. That is, if you have them. When are you going to start looking for a wife? A man of your rank ought to be married. It is a disgrace that you are not."

"Unfortunately suitable young women do not fall from the sky, my dear Aunt. They are surprisingly hard to come by."

"You are impertinent, James."

He apologized though his twinkling eyes belied his regret.

"Darcy you are not to spoil this child," instructed Lady Catherine. "Discipline is very important if children are to turn out properly." She went on to instruct everyone present on the importance of a disciplined child.

Elizabeth was relieved when at last Lady Catherine declared herself tired and withdrew to her bedroom. Her ladyship called Georgiana and Anne into her chamber to read to her. Darcy followed Elizabeth from Lady Catherine's rooms.

They walked about in silence for a while before Elizabeth spoke. "You were angry when Lady Catherine told you to whom Anne was betrothed."

Darcy took Edward from her, causing Elizabeth to sigh in relief, for the infant had grown heavy in her arms. "He is not very intelligent; his marriage to Anne is simply something he views as a necessity to his title. My aunt shall have no difficulty manipulating him."

"Your judgment is harsh," Elizabeth said quietly.

"You know I have little patience for men as foolish as he."

"A lack of intelligence does not always mean one is foolish."

"I consider anyone as weak-willed as he desiring to become my aunt's son-in-law very foolish," he said with a slight lift of his lips.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I might say that anyone desiring to become her son-in-law somewhat foolish."

"I might consider you somewhat silly for becoming her niece."

"They say that love makes one foolish. Besides, in my case it makes our union more fair. It wouldn't be just if I were the only one with objectionable relations."

Darcy shifted Edward to one arm and wrapped the other around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her close. "Do not regard a single thing my aunt tells you about raising our son. You are the perfect mother. Our son could not be more fortunate than to have a mother such as you."

She leaned into him. "That means so much to me," Elizabeth admitted. "I am so afraid of becoming like my mother."

"I do not believe you need to worry yourself, dearest Lizzie," he said softly.

"I wish I could tell you the same of your concerns, but I know you will not listen." He chuckled and pressed his lips upon the top of her head. Elizabeth sighed. "Life seems so simple for our little Edward. He needs only to sleep and eat."

"And be changed," added Darcy wryly. He had only recently experienced the scent of a soiled diaper.

Elizabeth laughed at the recollection of Darcy's expression.

When at last they returned Edward to his nursery, they were greeted by Mrs. Reynolds. She greeted them with a curtsey before announcing the arrival of Elizabeth's mother, sisters, uncle, and cousins. "They are in the west parlor," she informed them.

Elizabeth was met by exclamations as Edward and Nathan hurried forward to embrace her. Sarah timidly approached Darcy before she threw her arms about his waist. Elizabeth saw him bend over to murmur to the little girl before Edward and Nathan drew her attention away.

"Is it true that we have another cousin?" demanded Nathan.

"Papa told you not to ask such things," Edward said sternly.

"Is it true?" the younger boy persisted.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, it is true."

"May I see him?" asked Nathan eagerly.

"You will wait until it is time," his mother said.

Elizabeth moved on to greet her mother, Mary, and Lydia. "I hear the Lady Catherine de Bourgh is here," said Mrs. Bennet, her eyes showing awe and intimidation.

"She is," confirmed Elizabeth.

"How I should like to meet a lady," Lydia offered quite loudly.

"There is no need to speak so noisily, Lydia," chided Kitty. Lydia frowned at her older sister but quieted her voice.

"And my grandson, where is he?" demanded Mrs. Bennet, ignoring the exchange between her youngest daughters. "A grandson, my Lizzie. I can hardly believe it. I am sure he is as handsome as his father. Where is his father?"

"I am here, Madam," said Darcy. Much to Elizabeth's chagrin, Mrs. Bennet hurried over to greet him effusively.

"I have heard that I now have a namesake," Mr. Gardiner said with amusement as he greeted Elizabeth.

She smiled at him. "He is indeed named Edward. You and Aunt Mari have done so much for Darcy and me. It was but a small way we could evince our gratitude."

Her uncle embraced her. "I am honored," he murmured.

"Please Uncle Darcy, may we go ice skating upon the lake," Elizabeth heard Sarah insisting.

"It is dangerous," Kitty told her cousin sharply.

"I will be careful. I promise."

"Where is your kitten?" Nathan demanded.

"Where is Evelyn?" inquired Mrs. Bennet.

"I had no notion our family could be so loud," muttered Kitty.

Darcy cleared his throat. "Mrs. Gardiner, I am sure Meredith will be happy to show you where to settle the children."

Elizabeth's aunt smiled gratefully at Darcy as she ushered her children from the room. The children's questions continued even as they followed Meredith from the room. Kitty offered to show Mary and Lydia to their rooms, and the three sisters departed with an awkward silence between them.

"I can hardly stand another moment without seeing my grandson," exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "My nerves can hardly bear it!"

"My dear, I believe it is best if you wait," said Mr. Bennet.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet," she cried, "you never did give a care to my poor nerves."

"Mrs. Bennet I would say the contrary; they have been brought to my notice fairly frequently over the years."

Mrs. Bennet scowled, but did not answer him. "Mr. Darcy is there a place that I may lie down. The journey has quite taxed me."

"My dear, I shall show you to our rooms," said Mr. Bennet.

"I am at the moment, choosing not to speak to you."

Elizabeth sighed at her parents' display and glanced apologetically at Darcy. "Mother I will show you to your rooms," she said.

"You should not be walking about so much. How could Mari allow you out of bed so soon? I—,"

"I shall show you to your rooms, then, Mother," Jane said softly. She gently, but firmly, guided Mrs. Bennet from the room. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner excused themselves, claiming they had much to discuss.

Elizabeth sank onto a chair once everyone had departed and buried her face in her hands. "I dread dinner tonight," she nearly sobbed.

"It should be quite interesting," Darcy acknowledged.

"You sound amused," she accused him.

"I believe the only one who shall receive amusement this evening will be my cousin."

"Of course he would," muttered Elizabeth in a dry manner, causing Darcy to chuckle.

"There is a tarnished silver lining to Anne's marriage though," he said gently. Elizabeth lowered her hands and arched an eyebrow. "Lady Catherine will not be able to remain long after the christening if everything is to be prepared for the wedding."

"That is true, but we will soon be joining her for the wedding."

"Anne is marrying in town. Only Georgiana and I will be attending."

"She will think it rude if I am not present."

"No; it will not be difficult to convince her that it is best that you and Edward do not travel."

"You have spared me, but not yourself or Georgiana."

"I believe I have in fact only not spared myself. Lord Brighton is in town."

"You are indeed merciless to yourself. My poor Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said, rising to embrace him.

"I believe I deserve a kiss for my sacrifices," he jested.

"You deserve much more, but you shall receive nothing where others—," she began softly.

"Oh, am I interrupting an intimate moment," drawled a voice. Elizabeth crimsoned as she turned her head to see the major-general in the doorway. "I heard there had been a number of new arrivals, but I see someone was only teasing."

"You do choose the most inopportune moments to appear," replied Darcy. "You have no shame."

"No shame? Why I am not the one who encourages my wife to—no I shall not say it. Elizabeth does not deserve to be mortified further."

"Thank you for your consideration," she said softly.

He bowed his head slightly. "Your good reputation obviously means more to me than to your husband."

"You ought to find a wife," retorted Darcy.

Major-General Fitzwilliam shrugged. "My mother and aunt have been after me for so long that such advice has begun to fall upon deaf ears."

"Or a thick skull."

"Your insults wound me."

"As your presence currently wounds me."

To Elizabeth's surprise, the major-general simply chuckled and excused himself. She buried her warm face in Darcy's chest. "He will never cease to tease me about this."

"Contrary to his frequent displays, he does have a sense of honor and if he does not, he will force me to assert mine."

Later, as Elizabeth was returning to her bedchamber to prepare for dinner, the major-general intercepted her.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," he said.

Her face crimsoned. "Good afternoon, Major-General Fitzwilliam."

He cleared his throat several times. "I believe I have an apology to make, for my earlier impropriety. I should not have said anything. I am sincerely sorry for what I said earlier." The major-general appeared truly contrite.

"You will not bring it up again?" she asked softly.

"No, I will not."

Elizabeth smiled in relief. "Thank you, James, and all is forgiven."

"I am eager to meet your mother."

She frowned. "You do not have long to wait. I warn you that you may be disappointed."

"We shall see."

"Indeed. Until dinner, then."

She nodded. "Until dinner." They parted ways.

Elizabeth prepared carefully for dinner; Lady Catherine would have enough to provide comment upon without Elizabeth's attire as a subject.

Even after she was ready, Elizabeth remained before her mirror, wishing desperately that she could think of a way to delay dinner. How she dreaded what Lady Catherine would say of her family!

"Elizabeth, it is nearly dinner," said Darcy as he entered their bedchamber.

She sighed. "I am far too aware."

He crossed to her and drew her from her seat. "You look more beautiful than usual this evening."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam." She attempted to smile.

Darcy placed a hand upon the small of her back and guided her toward him. "No matter what, I will be beside you and despite what may happen I love you. We cannot help our family."

His lips met hers as he pressed her firmly to himself. When they parted, Elizabeth was able to offer him a small smile. He returned it warmly and led her from the room.

Upon entering the dining chamber, Elizabeth saw that she and Darcy were the only ones present. Lady Catherine soon arrived, complaining of the ailings induced by age. She was accompanied by Anne, who appeared very sour. Elizabeth did not doubt that Anne's frequently unpleasant expression was a result of spending so many years with Lady Catherine. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived with Leanne. They were shortly followed by Jane and Charles and then Lydia, Mary, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

"Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh you may recall them from my wedding, but may I present my mother, Mrs. Bennet, younger sisters, Miss Bennet and Mrs. Wickham. Mother, Mary, and Lydia this is Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter, Miss de Bourgh."

Mrs. Bennet, Mary, and Lydia each curtsied deeply. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," murmured Mrs. Bennet.

Lady Catherine viewed them each with a critical. "You are fortunate your oldest daughters are such as they are," she said finally.

Mrs. Bennet beamed at her ladyship. "You are very kind, Lady de Bourgh. I always did consider my Jane and Elizabeth so accomplished. And Jane was known throughout the county for her beauty. When Mr. Bingley arrived at Netherfield I just knew—,"

"Mother," interrupted Kitty as she entered with Georgiana, "I have been looking for you all afternoon! Come; do tell me the news from Meryton."

Elizabeth had never been so grateful to Kitty and though Lady Catherine regarded Kitty and Mrs. Bennet sharply, she felt the interruption was preferable to what her mother may have continued to say.

"So you are Elizabeth's younger sister," stated Lady Catherine as she turned her attention upon Lydia. "You were married before your oldest sisters, were you not?"

Elizabeth's younger sister smirked. "I would not have run the risk of being an old maid."

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed considerably as she emitted a sound of distinct disapproval. "The younger sisters out before their older sisters were married. Who ever heard of such a thing?"

Lydia faltered beneath her ladyship's censure and Elizabeth accepted the opportunity to remove her youngest sister and Mary from Lady Catherine's attention.

"She is a horrid lady," muttered Lydia as Elizabeth led them to their seats.

"Lady Catherine commands your respect, Lydia. Do not be rude," said Mary.

"Oh hush, Mary. You are always telling me what to do. _I _am married."

"Perhaps it would help if you listened for once, Lydia," chided Elizabeth quietly. "Hold your tongue around Lady Catherine. You will spare yourself misery." She left before Lydia could protest.

Elizabeth returned to her seat across from her ladyship and as all were now present for dinner, Darcy seated her before taking his seat at the head of the table. As dinner began, Elizabeth waited for Lady Catherine's remarks. It was not a very long wait.

"Your youngest sister shows a lack of propriety, but I suppose that is the result of entering society so young. Your middle one seems to have a better sense of her place." Her ladyship gazed at Mary for a few moments. "She is rather plain though, isn't she? I would not have expected her to look so."

Darcy blushed slightly at his aunt's rudeness. "Appearances do not define one's inner character, Aunt Catherine," he answered firmly.

Her ladyship's eyes fell upon Lydia who was at the moment giggling one of the Major-General's comments. Mrs. Gardiner leaned over to murmur something to her niece, causing Lydia to frown. "Indeed." Elizabeth wished that she had instructed the servants to greatly water Lydia's wine. She wondered if her father, two seats away from her, had overheard Lady Catherine's comments.

"Your uncle is rather charming, though," her ladyship allowed reluctantly. "He entertained me while I rested during my walk through the gallery."

"Thank you," murmured Elizabeth.

At this moment, Darcy intervened to draw Lady Catherine away from her discussion of Elizabeth's relations. She dared not indicate her gratitude in any way, but his smile as she glanced at him, told her that he understood.

The second course was coming to an end when Anne suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" inquired Georgiana.

"Something is tugging at my gown." She had some difficulty moving herself away from the table as she did not have much strength, but when she could finally see the bottom of her gown, she frowned. "It is an animal! In the dining chamber! What servant let it in?"

Darcy rose to see what it was. He bent over and rose with Kitty's kitten, Nerissa clasped in his hands.

Georgiana giggled but quieted under Lady Catherine's reproving gaze.

"Kitty, I believe she is yours," said Darcy.

The room hushed as Kitty looked away from her conversation with the Major-General and her eyes widened in surprised. "Nerissa! Oh my, she must have gotten out! I apologize. I shall put her away immediately."

"She has ruined my gown," complained Anne.

Darcy looked at his cousin's attire. "It is only a small tear. One of the servants shall easily repair it."

"I am terribly sorry," said Kitty to Anne, as she took her kitten from Darcy. "I have no notion of how she got out. I was careful to put her away."

"Apparently not careful enough," said Anne, examining the skirt of her gown.

Kitty blushed. "I can replace your gown. I am truly sorry."

"Nonsense," the Major-General spoke up. "Darcy and I received far worse tears in our day and our clothes were easily repaired to look brand new. Besides you have plenty of other gowns."

"Indeed," agreed Darcy. He smiled at Kitty. "Why do you not return her to your rooms? And be sure she does not escape again."

"Yes, sir," said Kitty. With one more apology to Anne, she hurried from the room. Darcy pushed Anne's chair back in and resumed his seat.

"Animals running loose, Darcy," scolded Lady Catherine.

"I am sure it was just an accident," he said coolly.

"A kitten is no where near comparable to the time Darcy and I raced pigs through the foyer of my home," added the Major-General.

"Or the time I brought my horse inside," offered Georgiana.

"You raced pigs in your foyer?" asked Mrs. Gardiner incredulously.

The Major-General was in the middle of relating how he and Darcy had harnessed the pigs and had them draw the two boys down the stairs on silver platters when Kitty returned. By the end of his story, the incident with Nerissa was forgotten as the Major-General's story rendered them breathless with laughter.

After supper, several card games were begun. Fortunately there was not enough room for Lady Catherine, Mrs. Bennet, and Lydia to be placed at the same table. Elizabeth's mother was rather talkative though and a number of times, Elizabeth caught sight of Lady Catherine's expressions of disapproval.

Elizabeth was relieved when at last Mrs. Bennet excused herself, claiming herself tired after the journey. The others continued on for a while longer before they began to retire. At long last it was only Darcy and Elizabeth who remained.

"It was not so bad as it could have been," he said wearily as he led her up the stairs.

"No it was not," Elizabeth agreed in relief. "I feel terribly about Anne's gown though."

"Do not worry. She can be quite unpleasant at times. She will have forgotten by the morning."

"You are certain?"

"Quite, but to soothe you and Kitty, I will have Mrs. Reynolds have it mended during the night. Anne will not notice."

They paused in the nursery to gaze at their sleeping son.

"He will be awake soon," murmured Elizabeth.

"His nurse will care for him," said Darcy. "You need your rest."

"I must say goodnight," insisted Elizabeth.

Darcy left her to give Mrs. Reynolds instructions regarding Anne's gown. When he returned to Edward's nursery, he drew a very reluctant Elizabeth away from their son.

"I happen to know that you have spent several nights away from me in his nursery," she protested as he guided her down the hallway.

Darcy chuckled. "I am feeling selfish tonight, though, and I want you all to myself."

"So long as it suits you," muttered Elizabeth.

He closed their bedchamber door and locked it. "Oh I believe it will suit you too, my dark eyed beauty."

A/N: As I will not have a chance to update my profile, I will say what I have to say here. I am sorry for the two month delay. With 4 1/2 hour SAT prep every Sunday, I have been really stretched for time. I planned to write a lot last weekend and update, but as many of you know, Jetblue had a complete meltdown and cancelled many flights. I was one of the people caught up in the mess.I spent a busy, sleep-deprived week touring San Francisco with my school's concert choir (San Francisco is an amazing city!) and it was ended by spending 20 hrs in Oakland airport after Jetblue cancelled our flight home. Despite the adventure of sleeping in an airport, making the California news, and being the cause of an airplane delay, by the time I got home at 2 AM last Saturday, I was ridiculously sick. I didn't wake up until Sunday afternoon and was in no condition to leave my bed or even write until Tuesday morning, at which point I had school. Therefore I apologize for the further delay in updates, as I am slightly behind. Just let me get through the SAT's (they're on March 10th) and hopefully my updates will become more frequent again. Thank you for all your reviews.

Sincerely,

Audrie Melone


	37. Chapter 37:Amends

The next day Mrs. Bennet greeted her grandson so rapturously that Elizabeth was thankful that none but she and her son were witness to Mrs. Bennet's effusions. Lydia exclaimed over the baby and attempted to persuade Elizabeth to name her Edward's guardian but quitted the room immediately when Elizabeth refused. Mary was the only one who greeted Elizabeth's son reasonably, complimenting her sister on the birth of such a healthy child.

Mary also presented her older sister with a beautiful set of garments for Edward. Elizabeth recognized the expensive quality of the material and thanked her sister as profoundly as she was able for such a generous and thoughtful gift.

"There is not much else to do at home," Mary admitted quietly, after Elizabeth had noted the excellent make of the clothing. The older woman was perturbed by the loneliness evident in her sister's tone and resolved present a suggestion to her aunt to invite Mary into town.

Elizabeth found her aunt in one of the galleries, scolding Nat and Edward for playing carelessly among the art. When she released the children, Elizabeth approached the woman, requesting a walk through the gallery. Mrs. Gardiner agreed. For a short while they discussed Elizabeth's Edward and his christening before Mrs. Gardiner inquired into the whereabouts of Darcy and Charles.

"Darcy is overseeing the clearing of the road so that Lady Catherine and Anne may depart for London. Charles accompanied him."

"It is fairly cold outside," Elizabeth's aunt observed sympathetically.

"Darcy was certain to make that knowledge clear to me this morning before he departed."

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled. "I suppose I ought to thank him, as we will shortly follow Lady Catherine's departure."

"You are leaving so soon?"

"We want to return home before the next snow or else we could be here until spring."

"That is reasonable. I have a large favor to demand of you." Mrs. Gardiner arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "It is in regard to Mary. I was wondering if it would inconvenience you if she were to return to town and stay at your home for a while. I feel that she is lonely at Longbourn; all her sisters have left."

"Lizzie, I understand your concern, but Mary is reclusive. She may enjoy her solitude. London is a large city and she may not be any more content there."

"Will you extend her an invitation though? I will not press her or you further if she refuses."

"I think that is fair," agreed Mrs. Gardiner.

"Thank you, Aunt Mari."

"It is the least I can do. Sarah remained with you here for so long."

"She was a pleasure to have," insisted Elizabeth.

"Indeed. She quite enjoyed herself." Mrs. Gardiner's voice was dry.

Elizabeth chuckled.

It was only a short time before dinner that Darcy and Charles returned. Elizabeth had instructed that dinner be served in the rooms of her guests as she did not expect Darcy to desire a formal dinner that evening. She also had baths drawn for Darcy and Charles to warm them upon their return.

While Darcy bathed, Elizabeth dined and went to retrieve Edward from his nurse. When she returned, Darcy was eating his soup. He smiled upon her entrance.

"I wondered where you had gone," he said.

Elizabeth seated herself across from Darcy, cradling Edward who had turned his eyes toward her.

"He watches you often," observed Darcy.

Elizabeth laughed. "I am afraid you are no longer the only one that has a claim upon me."

Darcy smiled as he set his bowl aside. "I do not mind sharing you occasionally."

"You speak as if I am something to be passed about."

"My dearest, I believe you first cast yourself in that perspective. I would not describe you as one to lay claim to you. You are far to wild for such a tame word."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I am wild?"

"In a most liberating way," Darcy assured. "You possess neither the vanity of the wealthy nor the pretentiousness of the middle class. You find the greatest amusement in the folly of the world and you find occasion to laugh at it. You also seem fond of confusing others of your true character. As I have noted to you before, you frequently assume others' opinions as your own."

"I recognize Elizabeth Bennet in your description, but I am not so sure of Elizabeth Darcy," admitted Elizabeth as she gazed at Edward.

Darcy was quiet a moment and Elizabeth felt as if he were deeply contemplating her words. "Do you feel as if I restrain you?" he inquired finally.

"No, it is only—I have assumed so many more responsibilities with my marriage and my care for Kitty and now my motherhood. I had so much more freedom as Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy appeared pained. "Are you unhappy, Lizzie?"

"No, not at all!" insisted Elizabeth.

"It is only that our marriage, as of yet, has been far from ideal. And much of that has been my fault."

"No, you are not responsible. Despite our love before our marriage, we were still so ignorant of one another and we remain so. We have had to learn one another, and though there have been times when I have been far from happy, never once have I questioned my decision to marry you."

"And nor have I."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do not wish to disrupt this moment, but you ought to eat your dinner." She rose and carried Edward to her bed, placing the infant upon it, before she sank back against the pillows and took Edward's plump hands in her own, speaking quietly to him as she gently moved his arms about.

Darcy ignored his supper as he regarded his handsome wife and their child and silently appreciated Elizabeth's candor, for without it he would have remained the aloof and arrogant man he had been and would have never known the happiness that she brought him. She seemed to sense his gaze, for she turned to him and smiled, scolding him teasingly for neglecting his meal. He was content to heed her rebuke, though his eyes never left her.

"It is not proper to stare, Mr. Darcy," observed Elizabeth.

"One was never criticized for regarding a portrait of beauty," he replied softly.

"I see no portraits."

Darcy's lips lifted in an amused smile. "You my dearest—,"

His wife's brow wrinkled. "You may have overridden my will last night with your beguiling expressions, but I will not submit this evening." He chuckled, but Elizabeth shook her head. "You have far too high an opinion of yourself. It will do you well to be declined every once in a while."

"I agree, but that need not be this night," he replied amiably.

"Edward's christening is tomorrow, and I would prefer to be well rested. Now finish your supper." She drew Edward into her arms and carried him from the room.

Edward's christening passed with all the excitement owed to an infant of his class. During the celebration at Pemberley, various tenants of Darcy appeared to offer their congratulations. Elizabeth attempted to invite some of them to remain, but they gazed beyond her at the splendor of all those present and politely declined.

Mrs. Bennet continued to exclaim over Edward's every movement and feature until Lady Catherine frowned and saw fit to silence the woman. "Mrs. Bennet, your constant chatter distracts us from observing the child for ourselves and will leave us all with headaches. Besides, you will make a chatterer of the infant. It is not proper for them to hear so much talking; they will pick up the habit."

Elizabeth was unsure of her Ladyships' claim that excessive talking led to a child's proclivity to chatter, but she was thankful when her mother fell silent. Mr. Bennet appeared relieved as well.

"One thing is for certain," Elizabeth declared to Charles as he assisted her up the stairs while Darcy saw to the arrangements for everyone's departure the following day, "Edward will not be playing with children of his class exclusively for he will come to believe the very universe revolves about him!"

Charles chuckled. "Evelyn seems to have taken it upon herself to be sure that never happens," he replied, referring to earlier that morning when Edward's wailing had been immediately ceased at an indignant sound from Evelyn.

"They shall have to associate more often." Though she seemed to jest, there was gravity to Elizabeth's words.

"Where is Edward?"

"Georgiana, Anne, Kitty, and Mary are playing for him in the music parlor. His nurse shall put him to bed."

"And your father and mother?"

"I believe they are with Lydia."

She paused at the top of the stairs as she saw a white nightgown disappear around a corner. "Sarah?" she called.

The girl appeared, hanging her head. "I know I ought to be in bed, but I did not want to miss anything," she explained quietly. Elizabeth restrained a smile. Sarah had never learned to wait to be spoken to first and Elizabeth felt slightly responsible. She had always encouraged Sarah to be inquisitive and speak when she had something to say. While Leanne and Edward practiced the habit of waiting for their elders to speak before them, unless in the company of their cousins or parents, Sarah and Nat did quite well without their siblings' restraint.

"Well hurry off before your mother finds you. You will all be departing tomorrow."

"Must I?" cried Sarah, hurrying to Elizabeth to throw her arms about her cousin. "I want to stay here, with you and Edward. I have not gone ice skating yet!"

"You may go skating another time, dear. Come, shall I tell you a story?"

"Yes, please." Sarah's voice was resigned.

Elizabeth bade Charles good night and led her cousin back to bed. When at last Sarah had fallen asleep, Elizabeth emerged from the girl's bedchamer. She was met by her aunt.

"She was out of bed, was she not?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"I believe it was the excitement," offered Elizabeth.

Her aunt sighed. "Lizzie, Sarah will have to grow up soon; she is almost a young lady. You can no longer indulge her nor condone her behavior."

"It is such a pity we must mature."

Mrs. Gardiner observed her niece. Elizabeth had become a poised young woman, yet there were moments when she shuddered beneath the confines and obligations of her age and station.

"Indeed it is," agreed the older woman. "But would you exchange your life with Darcy for your younger self?"

"No," Elizabeth replied promptly.

"So you see it is not always so terrible a thing, Lizzie."

"That is true."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "You need not make a decision at this moment. Good night, dear."

"Good night, Aunt Mari." Elizabeth departed from her aunt and after pausing in the nursery to see that Edward was being readied for sleep, she went to her bedchamber. She was brushing out her hair when Darcy arrived. He halted on his way to his dressing room to lean upon a bedpost and gaze at her.

Elizabeth set down her brush and sat with her hands folded in her lap. "Darcy, your anger at Anne's engagement has diminished notably."

"We need not discuss it, Elizabeth," he replied wearily.

"But you were so upset by it," she pressed. "Yet you have not uttered another word about the marriage. Did something change?"

"No," Darcy replied vaguely as he began toward his dressing room once more.

Elizabeth turned from the mirror, donning a stern expression. "Darcy, what is it?"

"It is nothing, Elizabeth. Leave this subject alone."

"Fitzwilliam."

He sighed, not facing her. "Lizzie I told her that if she did not slander your family I would not protest any further against the marriage."

Elizabeth scowled; Darcy should not be forced to make such a bargain. He should not have. If he felt his cousin's betrothal posed a danger to her, he should not set aside his feelings for his Aunt's consent to be civil. She was about to protest his actions heatedly when he sighed once more.

"Lizzie it is done. I do not wish to discuss it." He did not wait for her reply as he disappeared into his dressing room.

Elizabeth felt fury at Lady Catherine stir within her as well as some guilt at inadvertently diverting Darcy from his stance. She regarded her crimsoning complexion in the mirror. She had possessed many occasions to express anger toward her Ladyship, but never before had she felt so greatly inclined to articulate her ire.

She attempted to calm herself with steady, careful exhalations and believed she had achieved a credible serenity by the time Darcy returned. Yet he frowned when he glimpsed her expression in the mirror and approached her to rest a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She could not yet turn to meet his gaze for she feared that the angry words upon her tongue would spill from her.

"There is no need to excite yourself so greatly, Lizzie." Still she did not dare to respond. Darcy's fingers slid from her shoulder, brushing her neck, and into her curls. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed as he carefully massaged the back of her head.

Eventually she felt her anger begin to leave her and she sagged against her husband.

"Perhaps you did not consider that Anne may want this as much as my aunt," he told her quietly. "Or that Anne does not have your strength to stand against her mother."

Elizabeth was reminded of Charlotte and once more she was bewildered by the choice of an undesirable marriage over happiness. Yet she did not give voice to her confusion, for she knew Darcy would gently remind her that not everyone was able to marry for love. "What is the Major-General's opinion?"

"He urged me to make the agreement with my aunt. He insisted there was no way out of the situation and that I should at least derive some benefit from it."

"He shall depart with you tomorrow, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"Pemberley shall be so lonely. At least I shall have Edward and Kitty."

Elizabeth gasped as she felt herself lifted from her seat. She opened her eyes as Darcy cradled her against him.

"I will return as soon as I may," he murmured.

Elizabeth rested her head upon his shoulder. "I shall await your return, dearest." She felt her eyelids grow slightly heavy.

Darcy chuckled. "Come, you are tired, Lizzie." He carried her to their bed and settled her upon it.

She studied his face before she smiled serenely. "Not quite so tired yet," she insisted as she pulled him toward her.

When noon arrived on the following day, Elizabeth and Kitty found Pemberley to seem larger. Mr. Bennet had insisted that Elizabeth visit Longbourn that summer and she agreed to do so. He had recalled her promise from the previous Christmas and jovially told her that he still held her to it. Much to Elizabeth's pleasure, Mary had departed for London with their aunt and uncle.

"Would you care to go ice skating?" inquired Elizabeth as she and Kitty finished their luncheon a few days after everyone's departure. Kitty declined so vehemently that Elizabeth did not press her further. "I have not played the pianoforte in a long while. Would you like to join me in the music parlor?"

To this Kitty agreed and they retrieved Edward from his nursery before they proceeded to the music parlor. Elizabeth played upon the pianoforte as Kitty held the infant. Her fingers gingerly refamiliarized themselves with the keys but her progress was often halted by Kitty's laughter.

Finally Elizabeth allowed her fingers to fall still upon the keys. "What is it?"

"Each time I hold him from your sight, his eyes move about frantically until he can see you again. The expression upon his face as he is about to cry is like that of an old man about to sneeze!"

Elizabeth frowned at her sister. "Kitty I wish that you would not tease him so."

Kitty blushed at her behavior and apologized to Elizabeth who urged Kitty to play while she held Edward. Kitty reluctantly consented and Elizabeth contentedly held her son as Kitty's music filled the room.

They were interrupted by a tap at the door. Mrs. Reynolds appeared and curtsied to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy, a gentleman, Mr. Wendell, and his sister are asking for Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wendell says he is an acquaintance of Mr. Darcy from Cambridge."

"Please inform him that Darcy is absent at this time, but if he wishes, you may show him to the West Parlor."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds curtsied and hurried away. Kitty continued to play until Mrs. Reynolds returned to inform Elizabeth that Mr. and Miss Wendell awaited her in the parlor.

"Kitty I must ask that you return Edward to his nurse."

Her sister held out her arms to accept the baby and Elizabeth followed Mrs. Reynolds from the room. She sent the housekeeper to order refreshments before she entered the West Parlor.

Mr. Wendell rose as Elizabeth entered. He appeared friendly enough as he bowed to her, a gentle smile upon his face as he introduced himself and the young woman who accompanied him.

"I presume that you are Mrs. Darcy?" At her affirmation, he continued. "I apologize if we have come at an inconvenient time. You see, Darcy invited my sister and me to visit briefly on our return to our home. But I was told he was not here at the moment."

"No he is not. I apologize, but he was called away unexpectedly. I will let him know that you stopped here to see him."

Mr. Wendell chuckled. "I must admit that I did not stop solely to see him. I mentioned to him that I had heard he was married and he invited me here to meet you."

"Oh, then I suppose your visit was not completely in vain. I am glad. Have you visited Pemberley before?"

"No we have not."

"Would you care for a tour," offered Elizabeth.

Miss Wendell spoke up softly. "Thank you, Mrs. Darcy, but I am afraid we will not be able to remain long. We do not have much farther to go on our journey, but it could snow any day now; we would not want to be trapped somewhere."

"I understand. But I must insist that you stay for refreshment before you begin your journey again."

Mr. Wendell and his sister accepted graciously. Elizabeth assumed a seat as Mr. Wendell explained his acquaintance with her husband and their times at Cambridge. Elizabeth found it quite odd to hear Darcy described in his youth, though she quite enjoyed Mr. Wendell's recollections.

Mrs. Reynolds entered with the refreshments and Elizabeth served her guests chocolate. As they sipped their beverages, Nerissa wandered in.

"What a beautiful cat!" exclaimed Miss Wendell as Nerissa moved regally across the parlor.

"She belongs to my sister."

Nerissa leapt into Elizabeth's lap and curled up, purring quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Your sister lives here, I presume then?" inquired Miss Wendell politely.

"At the moment, yes. She and Georigana, Darcy's sister, are quite dear to one another."

"I met Georgiana once or twice before. Is she here at the moment?"

"No, she accompanied Darcy to their cousin's marriage in London."

"I am surprised we did not cross paths," observed Darcy's friend.

Elizabeth smiled as she gently stroked Kitty's cat. "They were in quite a hurry. The wedding is to take place this week."

"I see then."

Elizabeth continued to converse with the Wendells for a while longer before they regretfully excused themselves, saying they did not wish to delay any longer. Elizabeth bade them good bye, having enjoyed their company immensely.

"My friend Frederick was quite right about you," Mr. Wendell told her as Rensler brought his coat. "You are a most delightful woman."

Elizabeth crimsoned. "Thank you for such a compliment. You are welcome at Pemberley; I am certain Darcy will wish to see you upon his return."

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Darcy. Once more we apologize for departing so quickly," said Miss Wendell.

Elizabeth grasped their hands in parting and watched as they hurried into their carriage and departed. She went to the evening parlor and read for the rest of the afternoon. She took dinner with Kitty in the evening parlor and bade her sister an early goodnight.

Elizabeth retrieved Edward from his nursery and carried him to her bedchamber where she laid him upon the bed as she prepared for the night. She glanced at him occasionally to see that he was safe as she put on her nightgown and brushed and braided her hair. When at last she climbed into the bed, she pulled the bedclothes over herself and Edward to keep the chill out.

She gazed down at her son, once more wondering at his perfection. She leaned over him and took his tiny hand in her own; its softness never ceased to surprise her. His eyes fell upon her face and he stared at her for long moments before jerking the arm of the hand she held. Elizabeth chuckled quietly.

"I wonder, do you miss your father as I do?" she murmured. Lady Catherine had warned her that speaking to Edward would induce a voluble nature in him, but Elizabeth quite enjoyed talking to the round little bundle that was her son. His tiny, bright eyes never judged her as she spoke to him. "I am sure you hardly know who he is. He will hardly recognize you when he returns; you are growing so quickly."

Edward jerked his arm once more. Elizabeth continued to speak to him until his eyelids grew heavy, and he finally surrendered to sleep. She soon followed him into slumber.

The following week a large blizzard raged about Pemberley. Elizabeth could not sleep for all the wind's howling so she retreated to the kitchen. She had set about preparing tea and was waiting for the water to finish boiling when Kitty entered.

Elizabeth greeted her and set out a cup and saucer for her sister. When at last the tea was ready, Kitty stirred the embers in one of the fireplaces and she and Elizabeth sat close to it, avoiding the cold of the large kitchen.

"I never supposed I would miss doing things for myself," said Kitty as she sipped her tea. "There are so many servants here that there is never a task that I must complete for myself."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Indeed. Though I have lived here two years I am not yet accustomed to the many servants I see about. Darcy tells me if we were to move to town there would not be so many about, but I am quite enjoying Pemberley for the time being."

"Will you remain at Pemberley for the rest of the year?"

"Perhaps, though our father has urged me to go to Longbourn and if we should be so close to Rosings, Lady Catherine will expect us to visit and I daresay Charlotte would enjoy company, though I will be unable to stay with her."

"It may be that I may stay with her," suggested Kitty. "A while ago Maria Lucas informed me that she was to visit Charlotte this summer with her father. I have not seen Maria in a long while."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I am sure Charlotte would be relieved, and I believe you will be as well; you may politely decline her Ladyship's invitation to stay at Rosings."

"My only regret in declining her invitation is that I shall miss the probable presence of Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"He visits here frequently enough; there will be other opportunities."

Their conversation turned to a book that Elizabeth had loaned to Kitty and it was in the early hours of the morning when they returned to their beds.

Much to Elizabeth's dismay, the wintry conditions halted travel and she knew that Darcy would be kept away much longer than either of them had expected. She spent her days quietly: reading, embroidering, or playing the piano forte. In the afternoons she and Kitty would take Edward for walks about the manor, exploring areas they rarely entered. In the evenings she would take dinner privately or with Kitty in the evening parlor. The rest of January and February passed in this manner. It was not until early March that Elizabeth was able to receive correspondence from Darcy. He wrote that he had some business to complete in London before he returned to Pemberley with Georgiana.

Elizabeth scribed a return letter immediately, which also included a request that he purchase a gift for Evelyn for she would be a year old soon.

The same day that she received Darcy's letter, Caroline Bingley arrived. She stood when Elizabeth entered the parlor in which she waited and the two women greeted one another graciously. Miss Bingley reintroduced herself as Caroline Haverill and asked after Elizabeth's health and Edward's.

Elizabeth returned the polite inquiries, asking after Mrs. Haverill's husband and sister, Mrs. Hurst.

"I do not intend to stay long; I do not want to impose." How different her voice was from their previous meetings! No more mocking was there veiled behind her words.

"You are not imposing," Elizabeth assured, "for my days have been largely uninterrupted from their usual course and I do enjoy change occasionally. Please sit. I will order refreshment."

Elizabeth and Mrs. Haverill continued their polite conversation until one of the servants arrived with tea and served the two women. It was then that the subject turned to that which they had avoided.

"Elizabeth, I do believe we will never be more than cordial with one another; I have wronged you too often. But I have come to assure you of my position in regard to your husband. Darcy was lost to me the moment he met you and though I struggled to accept it, I am now capable of recognizing that as the truth. I could never turn him from you, even if I should throw all my energies into doing so. I have settled with my husband now and we are content." Elizabeth nodded with Mrs. Haverill's speech though she thought it best that she not interrupt until her guest had said all that she intended. Mrs. Haverill crimsoned and looked away. "From the contents of your letter, I presume Darcy has discussed our last meeting with you. What I did was wrong, I understand, and I will be the first to comprehend your anger. I apologize for my actions. With your permission, I would like to visit Darcy in London, discreetly of course, and elucidate my sentiments toward him and urge him to believe that I have completely sealed closed whatever feelings I once had."

As Mrs. Haverill finished, Elizabeth sipped her tea, contemplating a response to the apprehension upon the woman's face. Finally she set her tea aside. "Caroline, I cannot, and nor will I attempt, to prevent interaction between you and my husband. I believe it was Darcy who was left bewildered after his encounter with you. I am sure your assurances will be well appreciated."

Mrs. Haverill blushed as she fiddled with her teacup. "You are gracious, Elizabeth, though I deserve no such courtesy."

"Overall I am hardly one to bear ill feelings and you are, after all, the sister of my sister's husband; at least the barest cordiality is demanded of me."

Encouraged by her Elizabeth's kindness, Mrs. Haverill shyly asked to see the infant. Elizabeth rang for a servant to fetch Edward's nurse, who brought him to the parlor. Mrs. Haverill exclaimed over the baby's beauty and complimented Elizabeth on his birth. Elizabeth could not help the pride that swelled within her at the high praises given to her son.

The two women visited for a few hours more before Mrs. Haverill declared that she must depart. Elizabeth escorted her out and they bade one another a warm goodbye. As acknowledged, they would never be more than cordial, but Elizabeth admitted to herself that she had enjoyed her visitor's company.

The next week, Elizabeth, Kitty, and Edward visited Blithebury, delivering Evelyn's gift, which Darcy had sent to Elizabeth. At the end of the week, Elizabeth and Edward returned to Pemberley without Kitty for her sister had chosen to remain with Jane for a while longer.

Without Kitty's company, Pemberley seemed very lonely and Elizabeth could understand why Georgiana had chosen to travel about with a companion after her father had died. The servants had set about cleaning the manor that it may open to the public as the weather grew warmer. To keep out of their way, Elizabeth spent much her time in the private rooms and outside in the gardens, enjoying the mud that sank beneath her shoes and the breeze that cooled her cheeks.

She was on such a walk one morning as April began when she heard hurried footsteps on the path behind her. She turned and waited for the person to appear, wondering if a servant had come to fetch her. But when the person came into view, she let out a cry of delight as she rushed forward to embrace her husband.

He lifted her from the ground as he spun her, making her laugh.

"Lizzie, I've missed you so," Darcy said, holding her tightly.

Her arms tightened about his neck as she rested her cheek against his. "I've missed you greatly, as well," she murmured. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, as she enjoyed the strength and warmth of his embrace. He finally loosed his hold just enough so that he could press his lips to hers. Elizabeth's fingers found their way into his locks as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the press of their bodies and the softness of their kiss, which she had missed over the past few months.

When they finally parted, both were left slightly breathless by the length of their kiss. Elizabeth grasped Darcy's hand and led him back toward the manor.

"You must see Edward; he has grown so in the time you have been gone!"

Elizabeth hurried Darcy to their son's nursery. He was indeed surprised by the much larger Edward and chuckled at how heavy his son had become.

"He has your eyes," Darcy observed as he smiled at their child, who examined him curiously before holding out an arm to Elizabeth.

Darcy appeared frowned that his son preferred her, but Elizabeth simply laughed and insisted that Edward need only become accustomed to Darcy.

"Watch," Elizabeth said as she curled her finger and tickled the infant beneath his chin. He let out a giggle and waved his arm at her.

Darcy joined in their laughter and wrapped an arm about Elizabeth, pulling her close and placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you Elizabeth," he said softly.

She smiled at him, joyful at his return; she had not realized until his return the extent to which she had missed him.

"I love you as well Fitzwilliam."

Darcy returned Edward to his nurse and led Elizabeth from the room. "Come, I have a present for you."

"Where is Georgiana?" inquired Elizabeth. It was unusual that the young woman had not yet appeared to greet her.

"She will arrive tomorrow with Kitty. She is staying at Blithebury at the moment."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. I was anxious to see you so I departed this morning."

"Might I ask what my present is?"

Darcy smiled. "You shall see."


	38. Chapter 38:Returns

**It has been so long since my last update, that upon a suggestion from E.B. isme (thanks), I'm inserting a little summary:**

**Anne de Bourgh has been urged into marriage by Lady Catherine who, according to Darcy, does not want to have the younger Georgiana married before her daughter. Darcy opposed the marriage because Lady Catherine did not tell Anne's future husband that Anne was unable to bear children. To Elizabeth's dismay, Darcy exchanged his grudging consent for the marriage for Lady Catherine's respect for the Bennets. In the last chapter, Darcy and Georgiana departed for London to attend Anne's wedding, but weather and business kept them away for three months. During their absense Caroline Bingley, now Mrs. Haverill, visits Elizabeth at Pemberley and the two women come to a civil, if not friendly, truce. Darcy returns in April to find that his son has grown quite a bit. Georgiana is not with him; she's scheduled to arrive the next day with Kitty who has been staying with Jane. The last chapter ended with Darcy telling Elizabeth that he had a present for her.  
**

Darcy led Elizabeth from the manor and into the gardens. Elizabeth considered what her gift may be that Darcy kept it outside. He led her down several paths that she had not explored since she had arrived as mistress of Pemberley several years before. Though she held her skirts as high as proper manners would allow, they were heavy with mud by the time that she and Darcy emerged from the trees through a clump of bushes.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight before her. A creamy arbor arched over her, new vines beginning to climb over it. It opened upon a small clearing in the shade. She glimpsed a bench beneath the drooping curtains of a willow. Suspended from another large tree was a swing that swayed gently in the soft wind. Flowers sprouted from the edges of a clearing and just beyond their beds, a creek twisted past, adding its delightful burbling to the aura of the clearing.

She turned to Darcy, unable to disguise the smile that she wore so largely upon her face. "I've never seen this place before."

"I had the gardeners arrange it for you," Darcy murmured as he led her through the arbor. "My mother always had a special place in the gardens to which she would take me when I was a child. I thought you might enjoy such a place. This part of the garden belongs only to you, and you may do with it as you like; I shall have no say unless you request an opinion of mine."

Elizabeth inhaled the fresh, damp scent of the clearing. It was now in her sole possession; such a thought stirred her excitement. She let her skirts fall as she slowly explored the flowers and the trees. She gently moved aside the branches of the tree to examine the bench. It was of a deeply colored wood and carved in an elaborate floral pattern. Its arms arched in graceful curves before they met with the legs of the seat.

At last she returned to Darcy. He had stood by the arbor throughout her entire exploration, not uttering a single word. She found her own joy reflected in his eyes. He placed a hand upon her cheek.

"Do you like it?" he breathed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms about him. "Fitzwilliam, I have no words to offer you."

"Just you is enough," he murmured, fingering one of her loose curls. "Everything you have given me can hardly compare to this." She felt the tremor of his chuckle. His fingers gently brushed her cheek as he untied the ribbons of her bonnet. Slowly he pushed it from her head. She closed her eyes as he tugged at pieces of her hair until it fell about her shoulders. "There, you appear just as you did that first day at Netherfield."

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Then I suppose I do not desire to open my eyes."

"You may in a moment."

She could not contain her curiosity. Her eyes opened to see Darcy's gloved hand reach into his coat. From it he withdrew a small box no wider than two of her fingers pressed together. His eyes never left her face as he opened it. Elizabeth looked down and grasped his arm, yet no words came to her lips.

"I came across it in my townhouse, among some of my father's things," he explained softly as Elizabeth stared at the silver ring. Its twining pattern was so thin as to appear to be lace, and Elizabeth feared that her touch would destroy it. Cradled in the twisting silver was a small, deep blue sapphire. She recognized the ring, though she had never before seen it in actuality. The very same ring adorned Lady Anne Darcy's finger in one of her portraits that hung in the gallery. During her engagement to Darcy, he had shown her the painting, and she had complimented the ring. Darcy had explained that it had belonged to his grandmother who had received it from her husband. She had intended it for her daughter, but her only daughter had died at five years of age. Taken with the handsome young Lady Anne Darcy, she had given it to her oldest son's wife.

Darcy seemed to have sensed Elizabeth's recognition. "It ought to be Georgiana's," she murmured, glancing up at him.

He shook his head. "My mother would have wanted you to have it," he objected. "And if my father were alive, he too would want you to have it. I am certain they would have been exceedingly charmed by you, my mother especially. She always admired women with spirit." He lifted her hand from his arm and slid the ring upon the third finger of her right hand. He lifted her hand to the light. A delighted smile overtook his lips, and his eyes lit with pride. "It appears to be made for you."

Elizabeth too regarded the ring, admiring its exquisite appearance. Her dark eyes finally drifted back to Darcy. "I am honored, Fitzwilliam."

He folded her in his embrace. "I thought of you every day I was gone," he murmured. "It is odd how easily I have given up my independence for you."

Elizabeth reached up and placed her hand behind his head, drawing him closer. "I do not mind holding on to it so long as you hold on to mine." She braced herself against him with her other hand and rose onto the tips of her toes.

Darcy chuckled. "That appears to be quite a favorable arrangement, Elizabeth."

"Very good then," she murmured against his lips before she kissed him.

Darcy and Elizabeth enjoyed the solitude of Pemberley, before the return of each of their sisters the following day. She deliberately avoided discussing Anne de Bourgh's wedding, and Darcy did not draw the subject into their conversations. Instead he described his business excursions for her. In turn Elizabeth described her encounter with Mr. Wendell and his sister and Mrs. Caroline Haverill.

"Caroline came to see me in London. Your aunt and uncle were kind enough to allow us to meet at their home so as not to arouse gossip. We parted cordially."

"You saw my aunt and uncle recently? Is everyone well?"

"They and the children send their regards. Mary had returned to Longbourn shortly before I arrived, but your aunt tells me that she enjoyed her stay in town."

"I thought she would take pleasure in some time away from Longbourn," acknowledged Elizabeth with satisfaction.

"I had business in the country near Longbourn. I paused to see your parents, and I believe that your father is expecting a visit from his beloved daughter. Your mother is anxious that Edward shall grow older without knowing his grandparents."

"Perhaps we should visit your aunt and continue on to Longbourn, then. We can arrange for Kitty to stay with Charlotte when Maria Lucas visits her sister. You may return to Rosings while I remain at Longbourn."

"I shall write Major-general Fitzwilliam; he will want to be at Rosings while we are."

"Then the trip is settled?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. Though I had anticipated bringing you to Scarborough. I suppose we shall go at another time."

"I regret changing your plans," Elizabeth apologized.

"It is nothing. Do not concern yourself."

They retired to their bedchamber after dinner and a short amble along one of the garden paths. Much later, Elizabeth was awakened by the absence of Darcy's warmth. For a moment her eyes searched the darkness for his form, but the room was empty.

She found him in Edward's nursery, leaning over the infant's bed. Elizabeth was unsure of his awareness of her presence as she approached him. But before she announced herself, he spoke. "He appears so peaceful in his sleep: as if the world extended no farther than his bed."

Elizabeth smiled in the darkness as she placed a hand upon his arm. The moonlight cast a soft glow over their sleeping son's form. Edward's small, round middle rose and fell in even swells beneath his blanket. His plump arms rested at his sides and occasionally his tiny fingers twitched.

Darcy reached out and lightly brushed his hand over the infant's hair. "He is ours." Only because Elizabeth was so attuned to the sound of her beloved's voice was it that she caught the tremor of awe.

"Ours," agreed Elizabeth, her cheeks aching with the width of her smile.

Darcy suddenly straightened and pulled Elizabeth into a strong embrace. His cheek slid over her hair until it came to rest on her temple. "I am so altered now," he murmured in her ear. The warmth of his breath brushed her ear. "You changed me irrevocably with your liveliness, your honesty, your forgiveness, your love. I can hardly recall myself prior to finding myself ensnared by you. And now we have Edward, and I feel myself changing once more. He is one among only three people for whom I would do anything."

"I understand," she whispered. "My life before him was never so focused as it is now."

"You both lie at the center of my life," he breathed. His lips pressed gently to her temple and brushed over her cheek. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers briefly before his kisses reached the curve of her chin. His hand slid up her back, and his fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he drew her closer. His other hand gently tilted her head back as his lips made a slow descent down her neck.

Elizabeth's neck was encircled by cold when he drew away suddenly. "I do not believe this the appropriate place to continue," he exhaled.

Her eyes were still closed when she shook her head. "Certainly not. Not with Edward as witness."

Despite this agreement, neither indicated the intention of departing nor did they alter their position. The darkness held them in a vast moment, threading the breathing of their child, the scent of one another, the coolness of the air against their warmed bodies, and the taste of the other that lingered on each of their lips, about them.

Darcy lifted her into his arms, and they gazed at their Edward. Elizabeth marveled at how such a tiny being could consume and hold so much of her. The moonlight illuminated Darcy's visage, revealing an expression of reverence as his eyes beheld his son. But Elizabeth's gaze was drawn from the infant when Darcy lightly pressed his lips just behind her ear and carried her away to complete the night they had, to all appearances, left incomplete.

On a rare occasion in their marriage, Darcy was still abed when Elizabeth awoke to the filtered light of the sun, but he did not gaze at her as he usually did on such occurrences. For a pause, she was bemused by such an observation, but something soft squirmed between them, and her eyes fell to see that Edward lay between them.

He gurgled at her and waved his arm. She smiled when she saw that one of Darcy's fingers was clutched in Edward's fist.

"You are happy this morning," she murmured at him. She buried her face in the soft folds of the infant's neck.

"You are distracting him."

Her eyebrow arched in question.

"He shall hardly smile at me when his mother is demanding so much of his attention."

Elizabeth chuckled. "My apologies for my intrusion."

Darcy's eyebrows turned downward in faint annoyance, drawing more laughter from Elizabeth. "Dearest, he shall hardly smile at such an expression! Your frowns are quite formidable."

Never had she witnessed Darcy so animated as that morning as he attempted to draw a smile from his son! Her aunt had once supposed her the cure for his want of liveliness, but she saw now that it was Edward who withdrew such vivacity from him.

At last the infant granted his father's desire, and Darcy permitted himself to ready for the day.

The day was unusually warm, and Darcy instructed that all the windows in the music parlor be opened. As the sun cast longer shadows across the polished floor, Elizabeth played for Darcy. She was frequently unable to prevent herself from glancing down at the ring he had given her the day prior. He watched her with all the intensity he had when she had first played for him at Rosings, though it seemed as if his mind wandered over distant paths.

"What has occupied your mind so?" she inquired as her fingers moved over the keys. She would never be as deft as Georgiana, but she had improved greatly.

He did not reply, and she politely did not pry further. She surmised that he was not troubled in any way, and since this was the case, she allowed him his privacy. Elizabeth put more effort into her playing so that she would not jar him from his thoughts with an error.

"Elizabeth."

She glanced up, alerted by the wariness and restraint in his voice. "Yes?" She was perplexed when his countenance flushed with discomfiture.

"I was thinking about Edward."

Elizabeth was aware he intended to say more, and thus she simply waited as she played.

"Not simply Edward. I wondered—do you desire more children?"

She did not reply immediately. She was well aware that this was not a question many husbands inquired of their wives. Unbidden, a memory of a man who had once accused Darcy allowing Elizabeth to be too forward with him came to her. She had never seen Darcy's temper flare so greatly. Certainly Darcy maintained expectations of her, but she was always his equal. Georgiana had at first been appalled by the liberties Elizabeth took with Darcy, but Darcy had never discouraged Elizabeth.

She drew her mind back to his question. She wondered at his motivation for the inquiry. She certainly would not object to more children; Edward had ameliorated many of her doubts. Was Darcy afraid of the risk that more children presented to her? Or was he unsure that she wanted others beyond Edward?

"Perhaps it is too late for such a question," she said lightly, though her own cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Elizabeth." Darcy drew closer and leaned toward her until there was but a forearm's length between them. "Do not feel that for my sake you must produce more children."

"You feel no more reservations?" she murmured. Her fingers slowed, and the notes drew farther apart.

He reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "You are strong, but still it is your life at risk. I will contentedly follow your desire. Edward is more than enough."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Yes, he is enough. But I would not mind others. You do recall that we have a name that seeks an owner."

"Two," he reminded her.

Elizabeth frowned, her fingers nearly halting completely. "We have not agreed upon one of them."

Darcy's dark eyes were anxious as he examined her expression for her sincerity. "You truly wish to bear more children?"

"Upon one condition." His intensity subsided slightly as he saw her lips tug in amusement.

"Yes?"

"You must promise not to be so difficult. You mustn't worry about me."

"That is two conditions," he replied, his face softening. "I will do my best to hold to the first one, but the second I cannot agree to: I would be deceiving myself and you."

"Then you must not allow your concern to so darkly affect your humour," Elizabeth amended.

"Then I accept your conditions."

Elizabeth permitted her fingers to fall motionless as Darcy kissed her.

A knock drew them apart. It was with great reluctance that Darcy released Elizabeth. "We were not to be disturbed," he murmured as he straightened.

"Perhaps it is important," said she, altering her position to gain a better view of the doorway.

"Enter," Darcy instructed.

The opened door revealed Kitty and Georgiana. An apology flowed from Georgiana for the interruption, but Elizabeth rose to greet them, dismissing any regrets.

"It has been nearly three months since last I saw you," she protested. She embraced the two young women. Darcy joined her in enquiring after their journey, to which they received positive responses.

After greetings were exchanged, Kitty excused herself to her bedchamber. Elizabeth heard Mrs. Reynolds leading visitors through the foyer and insisted that Darcy welcome them.

When he had departed, Elizabeth led Georgiana to a seat and engaged her in conversation about the young woman's time in town. She listened attentively to Georgiana's account, and it was not until Georgiana fell silent that she posed the question that she keenly sought the answer to.

"Did Darcy enjoy Anne's wedding?"

Georgiana sighed. "He was polite, but aloof. He thinly concealed his disapproval."

"Your aunt must have been disappointed at his behavior."

The young woman hesitated, her eyes falling to her lap as she plucked at her gown. Her voice was uncertain when she spoke. "She was very," she paused. Elizabeth could see that she searched for the proper word. "She did not give much attention to Darcy; they hardly spoke. She was very satisfied, though." Suddenly Georgiana's hands rose to her face as her shoulders trembled delicately. Elizabeth bit her lips in chagrin; she should not have involved Georgiana.

"Oh Lizzie, I wish I had begged Henry to wait longer! Anne but pretended to be smug in her accomplishment, but she is unhappy and frightened. It is my fault. My aunt could not bear for me to be married before Anne. She has always compared me to my cousin, though I in no way seek competition with Anne. Now it is too late, and Anne is trapped."

Elizabeth embraced Georgiana, soothing her with gentle words. The young woman's tears slowed, and Elizabeth offered her a handkerchief. "Come, dear, you must not make yourself so distraught. Too many of the problems of those you love have tainted your engagement to Lord Brighton. You have received your choice in the man you shall marry, and you should feel nothing but anticipation and joy. Darcy and I shall worry about Anne for you, though I do believe Anne shall be fine."

"Thank you," murmured Georgiana.

"Already your own marriage has been delayed. Our plans must be accelerated that you may be married as soon as may be. That is, unless you desire to wait longer."

"Henry is patient; it is my own patience that is ebbing," admitted Georgiana. "Though, I do not wish to rush you."

"I believe that among you, Kitty, Darcy, and me, we shall be able to give you all you wish."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"You are very welcome." She sat back, pulling away from her sister. She gently placed her fingers beneath the young woman's chin and held her gaze. "Please do not worry about Anne, Georgiana. Darcy and I will do what we may."

"I trust your word," agreed Georgiana.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She prodded Georgiana with more questions of her time away and dinner time soon approached, at which time they parted to ready for the meal.

Georgiana and Kitty each exclaimed over Edward when they saw him and took turns holding him as they planned for Georgiana's wedding. Elizabeth and Darcy observed for a while before they departed for a walk on the moon brightened paths of the garden, each absorbed in the presence of the other as they shared the wanderings of their thoughts with one another.

The next afternoon Darcy persuaded Elizabeth that she ought to learn the game of chess. Kitty and Georgiana had observed the game for a short while, but soon excused themselves for a walk.

Elizabeth frowned as she contemplated her turn. "I see that my vanity is far greater than I allowed to myself; your flattery so easily swayed me to join you. Perhaps we ought to invite Charles, Jane, and Evelyn to Pemberley that you may have even competition."

Darcy smiled at her. "Lizzie, I want you to learn. Once you become more proficient, I believe you will be a formidable opponent."

"Most husbands do not urge their wives to play chess," she protested.

"Many men do not recognize, or choose to ignore, the great mental capabilities of their wives."

"Does Georgiana know how to play?" Elizabeth chose to overlook his accolade, though in a moment she did regret her rudeness.

"Yes, though she detests the game."

"Perhaps I do as well."

"Elizabeth, such protests are hardly consistent with your character. The Lizzie with whom I am acquainted welcomes such mental exercises as chess."

"After over two years of marriage, it is at this moment a necessity that I learn to play?"

"Perhaps I have a wager on you," Darcy confessed. He appeared contrite.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "You gamble?" Her countenance illustrated her disapproval.

"No, this wager is a childhood tradition between the Major-general and me and never have we bet money."

"What are the conditions of this wager?"

"Should you defeat him in a game of chess, he will do me a favor."

"What shall that favor include?"

"You are not interested in learning to play; therefore, I believe I must forfeit the wager."

"Suppose I agree to learn?" Elizabeth could not hold her curiosity at bay.

"You will be well aware of the favor when you are triumphant."

Elizabeth frowned at him, though she knew Darcy's expression indicated that he would reveal nothing more. She lamented how well he knew her disposition. "You have great confidence in my capabilities. Thus, I wish to put forward my own wager."

Darcy's brow furrowed. "I thought you disapproved of gambling."

"I shall set aside my disapproval in this instance. If I win the game against the Major-general, I earn a favor from you. If I lose, I must owe you."

"You will not disclose more than that at this moment?"

"We each must possess our secrets." Darcy put forth his hand, and Elizabeth clasped it.

There was a knock, and Rensler entered at Darcy's reply. "A Mr. Ashby desires to see you, sir."

"I do not believe I know a Mr. Ashby but send him in, please."

"Shall I excuse myself?"

"I do not believe it is business." Darcy allowed her the decision to remain, and she did not leave.

Rensler showed in a young man. His clothes appeared well made, though they were plain and not of expensive cloth. He posture was not displeasing; though he appeared humbled by his surroundings, he carried himself with quiet dignity.

"Mr. Walter Ashby," announced Rensler before he bowed and departed. The young man appeared as if he too wished he could leave the room.

Mr. Ashby cleared his throat softly. His face flushed as he stood before them. "I am so sorry to intrude; I came against my better judgment. But I encountered two young women yesterday. One possessed a beautiful white cat that suddenly leapt from the carriage as my horse passed. My horse startled it, and the cat fled. The young woman burst into tears and had the carriage halted. Though we searched and called, her cat did not reappear. Finally the young women were forced to depart, but I waited. Not half an hour after the carriage had rolled, the cat crept from the grass. I was able to get a hold of it, and I rode as hard as I could to return it to the young woman. She thanked me profusely and pressed a slip of paper into my hand. It had this address upon it. I am recently arrived to a nearby parsonage. I was unaware that the address led here. I do not wish for you to perceive my visit as an expectation for a reward. I wanted only to reply to the young woman's gesture."

The man fell silent as he glanced about the parlor in clear discomfiture. Darcy rose and went to the wall. He pulled a chord and shortly after, a servant appeared in the doorway and bowed.

"Please bring Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet here."

The servant nodded and hurried away.

"Mr. Ashby, this is my wife, Mrs. Darcy."

The young clergyman bowed politely in Elizabeth's direction. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Darcy. I offer my apologies for interrupting your afternoon."

"Please do not worry," Elizabeth said kindly. Darcy offered the young man a seat, and Mr. Ashby accepted it graciously.

"I believe that you encountered our sisters," Darcy said, as he returned to his own seat across the chessboard from Elizabeth. "Neither recounted this part of their journey to either of us, but we thank you for your assistance."

"The young woman was very distraught over the loss of her pet. She said that it was a dear gift from her sister. She also mentioned someone by the name of Kate."

Elizabeth was stirred at the young man's words; she had never recognized how much her present had meant to Kitty.

"My wife gave the cat to her," Darcy explained. "It was from a litter that one of my tenant's cats had produced. His daughter only conceded to give it up when we promised that my wife's sister would truly love it."

"The little girl must have been very compassionate," observed Mr. Ashby.

"She was truly so," agreed Elizabeth. "She wanted nothing but that the cat is loved."

Refreshment was carried in, and Mr. Ashby appeared astonished at the extent of their welcome. He had not expected people who dwelled among such wealth to treat him in such a manner, specifically when he was but a stranger clergyman.

Georgiana and Kitty entered. Elizabeth's sister gasped when she recognized the guest.

"Georgiana, Kate, I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Ashby," said Darcy.

Their guest had arisen at the entrance of the young women. He politely bowed to each of them.

"We did not receive his name at our last meeting," breathed Kitty.

"Mr. Ashby, may I present my sister, Miss Darcy, and Mrs. Darcy's sister, Miss Bennet."

The young man bowed once more.

"I am sorry I gave no warning of your arrival," Kitty told him politely. "I was unsure if you would come."

"It is of no inconvenience," he replied.

"I am sorry for drawing you so far out of your way, but I wanted to thank you properly for finding Nerissa for me and for all of your help searching for her yesterday. I am so grateful to you." She held out a sealed letter. "This hardly expresses the extent of my gratitude, but I wish that you accept this."

Mr. Ashby appeared appalled and uncertain. It was clear he had expected no reward and desired no reward. He had, as he had said, only wanted to reply to Kitty's gesture. But he did not want to refuse a gift from such prestigious people. His hesitation tugged at the smile on Kitty's lips, and she too suddenly appeared unsure as her cheeks rose with color.

Darcy spoke. "Please accept this in the name off your church."

The young man nodded. "I thank you humbly for your kindness, Miss Bennet. May the lord bless you and your family for your kindness."

Mr. Ashby finished his tea as he spoke with Darcy, Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Kitty. Elizabeth found in him none of the amusing qualities that her cousin possessed as a clergyman. The young man was reserved and from all appearances, not only well read, but well versed in the subtleties of the literature. Here was not a man who read the thickest book of theology in reverence for its espousals, but one who read it in reverence for its most profound themes. Such intense activity of the mind would suggest a man who considered himself in the most serious terms, but Mr. Ashby was not without humour.

It did not escape Elizabeth's careful eye that Kitty was hardly of her usual garrulous nature. She listened carefully to the few but eloquent words of Mr. Ashby. When he insisted that he must depart, she appeared reluctant that he must go. When she politely asked at which church she may find him, Elizabeth grew suspicious.

Her awareness was further heightened when a still quiet Kitty excused herself shortly after his departure. She followed her sister from the house and onto one of the paths.

"I apologize for any uncomfortable position I may have put you in for my negligence in mentioning the incident yesterday," she said by way of acknowledging Elizabeth's presence.

"It is of no consequence. I am simply curious as to the cause of your pensiveness."

"Oh, Lizzie, he hardly noticed me," she moaned. "But why should I want him to? I feel so miserably ignorant in comparison to his intellect. Why did I waste my youth away in foolish pursuit of the trivial? He will think me but a silly child for my silence and my tears."

Elizabeth was alarmed at the depth of her sister's feelings for the man. Her sister hardly knew him! She pointed this detail out to Kitty who acknowledged it with a sigh.

"Lizzie I will not be foolish."

"I would not think you so."

Kitty was silent as she looked away from Elizabeth. "Even after Mr. Gibson?"

"Yes, especially so."

"You do not think I feel so strongly for him because three of my sisters are married and Georgiana is soon to be?"

"No, I do not think that," Elizabeth reassured her sister.

Kitty stopped slowly and took her sister's hand. "Thank you for everything, Lizzie. I cannot thank you enough."

Elizabeth sighed. "I do not always feel as if I stood rightly by you, Mary, or Lydia. I am trying to account for that now."

"You are not responsible for the duties of our parents, Lizzie," Kitty said firmly. "I lay blame nowhere; it lies upon too many parties, but you should not accept so much to rest upon you."

Elizabeth laughed weakly. "Whatever happened to the silly, willful girl who came to live with me more than a year ago?"

"Do you miss her?"

"No, but sometimes you make me feel old to see how much you have changed."

"I appreciate the change, but I do not wish to make you feel old."

"Well you would have made me feel tired if you had changed little. I believed you intended a solitary walk so I will leave you here."

They parted ways, and Elizabeth shortly returned to the manor. She returned to the parlor where she had left the chess game. Georgiana sat there, engaged in her reading.

Elizabeth meant to leave without disturbing her, but Georgiana glanced up. She smiled at Elizabeth and beckoned her in.

"May I see your hands, please?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth went to the young woman's side and held out her hands. "Is something wrong?"

"That is my mother's ring," murmured the young woman, as she examined Elizabeth's right hand. "I have seen it in several of her portraits."

"I told Darcy it ought to be yours," the elder murmured.

"Of course not. Father would have wanted you to have it. He told me himself."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Truly?" She sank down next to Georgiana.

"He was not satisfied with his relationship with Darcy. My father was worried over how reserved Darcy was, and yet he could never draw Darcy forth. He once liked a young woman very much like you, and he wished for Darcy to marry her. It was then that my father showed me the ring and asked if I would mind if he were to give it to Darcy's wife. Having been told the history of the ring, I thought it only suitable that it be meant for the woman Darcy married. I was at that time a very young romantic and the idea of the ring continuing its heritage appeared to be the only logical end. I gave my consent, but to my father's dismay, Darcy was not interested in the woman, and any interest she may have had was extinguished when she became engaged to another man. My father was sorely disappointed, though he had refused to press Darcy into marriage. So great was his regret that he did not directly give Darcy the ring to give to his wife. Instead he set it among my mother's other jewelry and died without revealing where he had put it. It was not that he did not want Darcy's wife to have it, only that my father preferred to be difficult even from his grave." She smiled. "Perhaps he did not mean to be so; he may have simply forgotten he had not told Darcy where it was."

Elizabeth gazed at the beautiful ring, unsure now of her possession of it. Georgiana saw her frown and took her hands. "It belongs to you, Lizzie. You may ask anyone who knew my father and none will doubt how much he would have liked you. He always wished that I had more spirit. He loved my mother dearly for her quiet ways, but after her death he insisted that if she had had more vivacity she would have lived." Georgiana fell quiet. Never before had she revealed such intimate details of her family to Elizabeth. "Yes, he would have wanted you to have it, Lizzie, just as I want you to have it."

Elizabeth embraced the young woman. "Thank you."

Georgiana rested her head upon Elizabeth's shoulder. "I wish they were alive, Lizzie. I wish they were able to see Henry, to see you, to see Edward, to see me. I wish my mother were here to see me married, that my father were the one to release me to Henry."

The strength of her sobs shook Elizabeth and forced the tears from her eyes as well. She had frequently found fault with her mother and sometimes her father, but to never have known her mother? To have lost her father so young?

Elizabeth held Georgiana, for the first time in so long, thankful for her parents.


	39. Chapter 39:Planning

The preparations for the marriage of Lord Henry Brighton to Miss Georgiana Darcy were accelerated. Darcy had published an announcement of the engagement in every prestigious paper in London and the extending country. Lord Brighton presented the special license to Darcy for safe keeping. Elizabeth sent to town for a well-renowned dressmaker to provide for all the fitting attire for such an occasion. She consulted with the cooks for the all the meals to be sure of the proper number of courses and selections. Additional assistance was taken on, and Pemberley was closed to visitors as it was prepared. Invitations for the marriage ceremony were sent by special couriers and even more were delivered to those who would be attending the ball and those who were to know of the wedding but were unable to attend.

Elizabeth had flung herself into the preparations with vigor, as she knew any mother would have. She berated herself for not recognizing how greatly Georgiana would miss her parents at such a time as this. She was determined that her sister's wedding should proceed as smoothly as if it had been orchestrated by a woman who had been bred from youth for such an occasion. Not a single participant would observe that anything had been lacking. At times this resolution was frustrated by the truth that she had not been raised to know and meet such expectations, but at such times she found that Mrs. Brighton was an inexhaustible resource and that Mrs. Haverill's feelings toward Georgiana were such that she was glad to assist Elizabeth in places where her knowledge fell short that her friend's wedding may be well received. As her ignorance became clear to her, an unsettling sensation of inadequacy drew over her, and she urged herself all the more vigorously.

Darcy shrewdly observed her enormous efforts, and she sometimes discovered that he had anticipated a detail and seen to it for her. He begged her to look after her health and though she insisted that she would, she grew suspicious of him when he readily consented to Kitty's requests to attend Mr. Ashby's church on Sundays, which required most of the day to attend. On one such Sunday when Georgiana and Kitty chose to ride their mounts, Elizabeth leaned toward Darcy as the carriage drew them home.

"You mustn't appear so smug. I know what your scheme is."

"Indeed you may, but you cannot avoid it. It would be untoward of you to attend church by yourself when everyone is aware that I am at Pemberley."

She frowned at him. "If you are not wary, we shall have another wedding upon us."

"You will hardly feel the need to plunge yourself so consumingly into that wedding," replied he.

Elizabeth could not disagree with his observation, and thus she was simply contented to look away from him.

"Please do not be cross with me, Lizzie."

"I am not angry, Darcy, simply vexed that I can see no way out."

"Perhaps then this is not the proper moment to remind you that we will continue playing chess every evening."

Her smile softened her furrowed brow. "No, I am fascinated to hear what choice words your cousin shall use when I beat him."

"Then you are no longer opposed to learning to play?"

"I am not opposed to witnessing the Major-general's expression should I win," she amended.

"I do not believe his reaction will be as severe as you expect. He seemed very reluctant to accept the wager."

"Perhaps he guessed what your favor would be."

"He may have." Darcy smiled broadly. "Please win, Elizabeth."

"I shall do my best."

"That is the most I can demand."

When they returned to Pemberley, Darcy assisted her out of the carriage. Georgiana had released her horse to a groom and hurried into the manor.

Darcy drew Elizabeth aside. "Georgiana and I shall go riding this afternoon. Will you give me your word that you will do nothing concerning the wedding for the rest of this day, evening, and night?"

"You need not be so specific," Elizabeth remarked wryly.

"My dear dark-eyed beauty I want to leave no holes through which you may elude my request."

"Then your calling to the law is sorely neglected."

She did not smile at his responding laugh. He gently took her elbow and pulled her closer. "May I have your word, Lizzie? Or must I ask Kitty to keep watch?"

Elizabeth saw the teasing in his eyes, but the firm set of his jaw and his hold on her elbow were indication that he would not be avoided. She did not want him to delay his ride with Georgiana to be sure she followed his wishes, and thus she reluctantly gave her word.

He leaned toward her, and she drew her hand up to meet his approaching lips. "This agreement need not be sealed with a kiss. A handshake shall do just as well," said she. The coolness of her tone released any mirth from his gaze.

Darcy observed her disgruntled expression and made no attempt to protest. "Very well." He grasped her hand, but their touch did not linger, and she hurriedly strode away from him.

She was sorely displeased by his interference. Certainly he was prompted only by his concern for her, but still she was irked by his restraint.

She immediately went to Georgiana's chamber. A servant was quickly assisting the young woman into her riding gear when Elizabeth entered.

Georgiana's eyebrows rose in surprise at her arrival. "Yes, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Certainly," agreed the young woman.

"Please tell Darcy that I shall keep my promise, and he ought not to worry."

Georgiana nodded graciously. "Of course I shall."

"Enjoy your ride and tell him to do so," she added.

"Is something wrong, Lizzie?" the young woman asked tentatively, not wanting to appear intrusive.

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "No, I simply believe that at the moment, he will believe my words more if they were to be conveyed by you and not me."

"Then I shall be sure to tell him."

"Thank you."

She relieved Edward's nurse of the child, taking him to the part of the garden that now belonged to her. She spread a cloth over the earth and placed him upon it before she sank down beside him. He appeared more engrossed by his waving hands than anything she presented him with, and thus she allowed him his own entertainment while she simply lay on her back and observed the sky. The day was unusually pleasant and the whispering air sent tendrils of her hair back and forth over her cheeks. For a long while, her mind was occupied with the details of the wedding, but soon she felt drowsiness flowing about the edges of her awareness.

She awoke to fading light. Edward too had fallen into the clasp of sleep. Elizabeth realized that something soft rested beneath her head and when she rose, she recognized Darcy's blue jacket. She tenderly brushed her fingers over the cloth before her eyes traversed the clearing. She was alone but for Edward. She carefully lifted the infant into her arms. He stirred and rested his head in the crook of her neck and grasped her dress in the curl of his small fist. Elizabeth gathered up Darcy's jacket and the cloth she had lain upon and returned to the manor.

Elizabeth gave Edward over to his nurse and prepared for dinner before she set out in search of Darcy. She came upon him in the gallery, accompanied by Georgiana. They had not yet recognized her presence as they sauntered among the art.

"Darcy, perhaps you ought to collect your Lizzie before she is encountered by a puck who carries her off to be his queen."

"You have invested far too greatly in the tales of your nurse," he observed with amusement.

Georgiana laughed. Her mirth was no longer the timid chuckle she had given to Darcy at one time. Now, having been under Elizabeth's tutelage, though it remained quiet, it was full, conveying the notes of her delight. Her brother wondered at the genuine air of refinement that it leant her.

"I believe that it is only your eagerness for a fight, my brother. Lizzie shall awaken to find you victorious and be forever devoted to you."

"She already is forever devoted to me, my sister, making me the most fortunate man in Derbyshire." Elizabeth detected a self-satisfied tenor in his voice.

"At least you do not accept her affection for granted," his sister replied wryly. "Though," there was a mischievous lilt to her voice. It was not a common expression Elizabeth heard from Georgiana. "I am sure there shall be a man who soon contends your claim."

"Pray, might I inquire whom?"

"My very own Henry."

"He has become your property, then, as you presume to own him?" Darcy's voice was teasing.

"No more than your Elizabeth is to you."

"My Elizabeth?" Darcy inquired, a strange edge to his tone.

It seemed to occur to Georgiana that she had perhaps advanced too far. "It is nothing," she said hastily.

Darcy pressed her and finally she said quietly, "In the carriage, on our return, you fell asleep. You murmured 'my Elizabeth' over and over."

There was a deep and embarrassed silence, and Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn with mortification. She had been eavesdropping. She hesitated, strung between announcing her presence and hurrying away before she was noticed.

Darcy muttered something and turned. Their eyes met, and Elizabeth's face, ears, and neck flamed as she swallowed. His own face crimsoned profoundly. Georgiana turned at her brother's hesitation and gasped.

Elizabeth could hardly find the words to express her regret as Georgiana too stammered an apology. Darcy glowered between the two women.

"Upon which moment did either of you choose to assume the vices of many of your sex?" he demanded sharply.

"Upon the moment I was born a part of the fair sex," replied Elizabeth.

Georgiana appeared frightened by her impudence and watched Darcy with widened eyes. Darcy strode toward Elizabeth, the scowl remaining etched upon his face.

"Do you dare to speak to me in such a way?"

"You required an explanation, and I have put one forth. Though I do my best to suppress such tendencies, I suppose one can not completely escape one's nascent nature."

"Such impropriety, Mrs. Darcy, will be returned with impropriety. Georgiana if you will excuse us."

"Please, Fitzwilliam," she breathed, blinking at her own audacity.

Elizabeth nearly trembled beneath Darcy's scowl. She watched as Georgiana hesitated one moment longer before she left the alone.

"You will not hurt me," spoke Elizabeth, though there was no assertion in her declaration. She stared up at her husband's frown.

Darcy shook his head and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Such impropriety will be met with impropriety," he repeated softly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes against his next actions. She nearly gasped when his lips pressed to hers, coaxing them into a passionate kiss as his hand slid down her back and pressed her closer. He pulled away and moved his mouth to her ear. "I see you have forgiven me for earlier, thus I shall reciprocate such pardon." His voice was gentle and teasing.

"I truly regret not announcing my presence."

"Your expression was quite indicative of your sentiments." He chuckled and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Shall we go to dinner, my dark eyed beauty?"

"I believe so." She took his proffered arm.

"And afterward we shall engage in a game of chess." Elizabeth was not as eager as Darcy at this prospect, and observing her reserve, he smiled broadly, his eyes warm. "I will make it well worth your while."

Georgiana looked up anxiously when Elizabeth and Darcy entered the dining chamber. Darcy smiled at his sister's concern and pulled Elizabeth closer to his side. The young woman appeared relieved and offered her brother a small apologetic smile.

Darcy seated Elizabeth before he took his own chair and dinner was begun.

They had completed two courses when Kitty finally spoke. She glanced at Darcy, and Elizabeth was startled to the firm set of her jaw. Elizabeth wondered what her sister was about to pursue. Kitty cleared her throat delicately. "Darcy?" Her voice wavered as she entered a lull in conversation.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"For the past few weeks we have attended Mr. Ashby's church. Is it not only proper that we should extend an invitation to him to dine with us one Sunday evening? We will have spent the week working diligently upon Georgiana's wedding, and his presence will serve as a small respite from our labors."

Elizabeth watched Kitty, who kept her eyes upon Darcy. How clever her sister was, posing the question as if hinting at a concern for Elizabeth's health. She speculated whether Kitty was aware of Darcy's knowledge of her attraction to Mr. Ashby. His demeanor gave know indication that he was.

Only the minute lift of his eyebrow indicated to Elizabeth that he was surprised by the request. "We are a distance from his home Kitty."

The young woman struggled to appear indifferent to Darcy's rejection of her proposal. "Of course, it was silly of me to suggest such a thing."

"Perhaps not. We do owe him a courtesy. I shall extend an invitation to him, but I cannot guarantee his response."

"Thank you," she replied.

Darcy simply nodded.

"I imagine the company of one further guest that evening will not be objected to?"

They all turned to Elizabeth in expectation of her continuation. "No, Lizzie, I do not think so," said Darcy.

"I am aware that Lord Brighton has returned home and will most assuredly be eager to join us."

Georgiana attempted to conceal the width of the smile that lit her face. "Darcy?" she inquired.

He smiled at both his sister and Kitty. "It is agreeable to me."

A glance passed between Kitty and Georgiana that neither Elizabeth nor Darcy overlooked. Both wondered if their sisters had begun to confide more in one another than Elizabeth.

Georgiana excused herself after dinner to write letters, and Kitty claimed that she had a book that awaited her.

Darcy and Elizabeth retreated to his study to engage in the promised game of chess. Elizabeth had just relieved Darcy of his third pawn when a servant appeared with a letter for Elizabeth. Her husband rose and walked to a window as she broke the seal.

The letter read to this effect:

"MY DEAR LIZZIE,

I hope all is well. My dear Wickham and I have once more relocated. We have the most darling little house. Well, I suppose it is hardly little, but it is quite darling. Perhaps Kitty may visit us soon; there a number of fine men in the vicinity. How fares dear Edward? Lizzie, how fortunate you are! In the matter of our relocation, we are, at the brief moment, a bit strained for funds. Papa has tried to discourage me from writing to you for assistance, but he can hardly expect us to leave debts behind us! We need only enough to hold us through the next month, perhaps three hundred pounds, at least. My dear Wickham expects a bonus of sorts soon (in truth he expects a promotion), but until then I hope you can spare us a bit of change. Once more, dear sister, I am certain you can forget to mention this letter to Mr. Darcy.

"Your's, &c."

Elizabeth refolded the letter and set it in her lap. Tears pricked at her eyes as she studied her hands. When she spoke, her throat was tight. "You have procured another advancement for Mr. Wickham, I presume?"

Darcy was quiet for a long time at her words. "Elizabeth I have overlooked your gifts. I ask now that you overlook mine."

She was only partly surprised that he knew how she spent part of her funds. Had he guessed? Had she been careless and left one of her letters about? "Fitzwilliam, Lydia is my sister. Wickham is the man that you loathe, a man who finds no hesitation in tarnishing your name with elaborate lies. You owe him nothing."

"For your sake, Lizzie, I do."

"You owe him nothing for my sake," she replied tersely. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Elizabeth, we have spoken of this before. Let us continue our game." His voice was as short as hers.

They proceeded with their game, but Elizabeth hardly concentrated. She was most certainly angry, but with whom? A first she was given to believe that it was Darcy for stubbornly ignoring her wishes. But she realized that it was not he she was angered by. Though it embarrassed her deeply that he had put forth a great sum of money to elevate Wickham's career, his actions were borne of his love for her. She recognized that by doing his best to alleviate any scandal that Wickham might incur, he protected Lydia's name, and thus the Bennets' names, and by association, hers. He was doing what he saw fit to keep her from the disdainful glares and murmurings among the society their class was expected to keep. Then perhaps it was Wickham and Lydia at whom she was angry? They lived carelessly far above their income and found few qualms in applying to her for money through Lydia. They had foolishly run off, trapping themselves in a union to save what dignity that remained between them. Yet, they had run off because Elizabeth had not seen fit to restrain her sister when her parents did not. She had not exposed Wickham's true nature as she should have and had thus it was she that had led herself into this predicament.

How vain she had been, concerned only with the details of her own life! Her vanity extended even in her marriage to Darcy. She had allowed him to place his reputation upon a woman who by her class would draw raised eyebrows and by association incite whispers. She had set him in a position in which he must go through measures to protect her reputation and withstand the judgments of those of his status. She was not unaware that he had been ridiculed for marrying her. Did he feel no resentment for all the trouble she caused him? How could he not? She forced him to assist the man he could not abide to have upon his property, the man who had callously attempted to ruin the reputation of his sister. Her throat filled, and she struggled against her tears. Her entire being felt weighed upon, as for the first time in over two years, she regretted their marriage. It had been selfish of her to place such a burden upon one that she loved as profoundly as Darcy.

"Checkmate," murmured he.

Elizabeth glanced down at the board to see her white pieces in a state of disaster, as if something had corrupted them from within their ranks while they were ravaged by their opponent.

"That was poorly played," he commented as he sat back. His lips were turned down slightly in disappointment.

Elizabeth could put forth no excuse. Her downward glance had unleashed the tears that had sat heavy in her eyes. She had little hope Darcy would not see them. She pressed a hand to her mouth to hold back a sob. Futilely, she attempted to compose herself. Had not Darcy averred many times that his love was unconditional?

"Elizabeth?" he asked carefully.

Aware that to speak would give away her discomposure, she simply nodded. She could not find her voice to excuse herself. Warm droplets landed in clear pearls upon her chest. Silence rested between them.

"This is in regard to Wickham's commission, is it not?" he spoke gently.

"We, we will discuss it later, when," she was unable to finish as a sob threatened to spill forth from her trembling lips. She rose to escape the room, but Darcy was soon upon her. He attempted to embrace her, but she shrank away. He resorted to holding her shoulders.

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"I need time to," he cut off her words.

"To return with a composed exterior, your true sentiments so impenetrable that I may only respond to what you have chosen to reveal to me?"

The words rushed from her before she considered their effect. "I should never have accepted your hand in marriage. I was so selfish."

His features hardened, and he shook her. "What nonsense is this?" his voice rising in fury.

"I am only a burden upon you, Darcy. Look at the measures you must take to protect my reputation and ones for a man whom you loathe. How can you hear all that is rumored of me and not feel resentment toward me? I do all that is in my capacity and yet I still fall short. I must ask others for advice on planning your sister's wedding because I have but limited knowledge of how a proper wedding should be arranged."

Darcy pulled her to him, pressing her head to his chest. Briefly Elizabeth struggled against him, but he held her firmly. He said nothing as her shoulders quaked beneath her sobs. His coat grew damp and then wet beneath her tears, but still he held her.

When at last her despair softened to mere tremors, he placed his hand over the side of her head. His thumb circled lightly over her cheek. "Did you react so violently when you received notice of my involvement in your sister's marriage?"

"No, though perhaps I was too numbed by shame."

"Do you truly believe that I resent you Elizabeth? If any gesture of mine has conveyed such an attitude tell me now that I may explain myself," he pleaded.

"You have never treated me in such a way."

"Lizzie, do you recall a promise you made to me earlier today, that you would not think of the wedding?"

"Of course I recall."

"You seem to be of the perception that you are working under an ignorance of which you cannot completely rid yourself while you labor upon this affair. That is hardly so, dearest. You have done everything properly. Yet anything you arrange shall be more spectacular than even our own marriage for you do not have former weddings to draw upon. Yours will not be of the usual fair for you have little to imitate from. Only those dearest to us shall attend the ceremony and to them, the most significant moment shall be the union of Georgiana and Lord Brighton. Do not worry yourself further on this matter."

Elizabeth sighed as a feeling of foolishness fell over her. Perhaps Darcy was correct; perhaps she was focusing too completely upon Georgiana's wedding. Another day of rest would not hinder her schedule.

"Elizabeth, I shall always love you. Never doubt that. You are not selfish for accepting me, for I was fully aware of what others would say of me for marrying you, and I did not give it a further thought. You have improved me, torn from me the vices that made my company so disagreeable. You could only be my asset, never my burden." His hand slid down her cheek, curved over her neck and shoulder, and traveled down her arm. He gently took her hand in his and raised it to the level of her swollen eyes, so that she caught sight of the ring he had given her.

"Where is your spirit, dearest Lizzie? Where is the wildness that rejects the scorn of the pretentious and laughs in the face of folly? Was indeed my wife carried off by a lecherous faun and replaced with a mere shadow?"

His words urged a smile to her lips, and she curled her hand around his cravat, pulling herself closer to him. "I do believe that she would have proven far too much trouble for the poor creature."

He returned her smile. "I do not doubt it." He kissed her hand and allowed his face to become grave once again. "I was foolish to not to tell you of what I had done and for that I am sorry. Are you displeased with me?"

Elizabeth leaned against him as she considered her response. "No, I am not, Fitzwilliam. You have not tried to dissuade me from the use of my funds. I appreciate what you have done for my sake, but I would rather you had not put such a great sum of currency out for Wickham. Yet, I can hardly direct how you choose to disburse your wealth."

He placed the hand he held upon his shoulder and drew her closer. "Never be ashamed of yourself, Lizzie. I want only that you are happy."

"Darcy, I require one more day of rest. Please. We may play chess, ride, whatever you so choose," she murmured.

He chuckled. "That is all I have been asking, dear one. Now shall we play one more game of chess?"

"Yes."

He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I would like a challenge this time."

"I shall provide it."

Elizabeth proved to be a worthy opponent, and Darcy's own king was in peril when he defeated her. He picked up her king, rolling it slowly between his fingers as he examined it. "This game was most certainly created by a selfish man," he mused quietly.

"What leads you to believe that?"

"None but a pathetic, self-serving king would allow his queen to die for him."

Elizabeth reached out and took her king from him. "Unless the queen demanded that the king allow her to stand guard that she may protect him."

"He could bear to live without her?"

"Do you think she could bear to live without him?"

"Could you?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth enclosed the king in her palm. "I hope I must never find out. I am unaware of the consequences of being split in two."

He did not press her for a further answer.

Elizabeth and Darcy departed the next morning, riding their horses over the lands of Pemberley. Darcy showed her a beautiful pond that stood in a secluded area of his property. There was no path that led to it, and the clearing in which it dwelled was surrounded by willows and tall oaks. Yet, the sun fell through the trees, lighting the surface of the water with shimmering dragonflies. He swung from his horse and tethered it to a tree. He stripped off his clothing, leaving it in a pile behind him as he ran to the water's edge and dove in.

He surfaced to find Elizabeth watching him incredulously. "Have you never swum before?" he called.

"Certainly, but suppose someone should come along?"

Darcy threw back his head and laughed. "My dear, I have swum here many years and not once has someone encountered me. Georgiana and Major-general Fitzwilliam will say the same."

Elizabeth climbed from her mare and tied the horse to a tree. Uncertainly, she began to struggle from her riding gown. The water splashed lightly and then Darcy was before her, lifting the gown from her. He dropped it upon the ground. But she protested. "It shall wrinkle, Darcy!"

"What does it matter?" inquired he, his eyes bright with mirth.

"I will not appear to be a servant you tumbled in the stables," she said indignantly as she bent to straighten it. She removed her petticoat.

"You are dressed too finely to be a servant, my dear."

She frowned at his laughter. "Then I shall not appear to be a woman of loose," she did not finish as Darcy swept her up and ran with her to the water.

"Put me down!"

And he dropped her unceremoniously into the pond. She rose, coughing and rubbing the water from her eyes. The water was still rather cold, and she shivered as she stood before Darcy in only her clinging chemise. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed. She held her arms crossed over her chest to keep herself warm.

Darcy graciously held back a smile when he wrapped his arms around her. How was he still warm? He removed the pins from her hair and cast them back upon the grass, most of them scattering over her petticoat.

For a moment her wet hair held, and then it unfurled, falling over her shoulders. He stood back, his smirk evincing just how proud he was of his work. He moved past her. "Come, Lizzie, you are wet now. You ought to swim." He turned to grin at her.

A burst of her wild spirit rose through her and Elizabeth flung herself at him, throwing both of them back into the pond as they collided. Their cries of surprise rang out as the water rose around them in a great splash. It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh as her husband spluttered beneath her. She rolled from him, and he sat up.

"That, my dark eyed beauty, is hardly the conduct of a dignified lady," he replied, wiping his mouth of water with the back of his hand.

"It was no more than you deserved."

"You will want to remove that," Darcy said, indicating her chemise. "Allow it to dry before you must don it once more or else your return ride shall be cold."

"And I shall owe it all to you," retorted she as she peeled the garment from her body and lifted it over her head. She waded from the water and stretched it out beside gown.

When she turned back to the water, Darcy was not to be seen.

"Darcy!" she called. "Fitzwilliam, where are you?"

Frantically wondering if she had hurt him, she hurried back into the pond. The water was at her torso when something grabbed her legs and yanked. She screamed as she was pulled beneath the surface. When she came up once more, Darcy stood before her grinning broadly.

"Why you ought to be ashamed of yourself," she cried. "I feared that you were injured!"

"It would take far more to cause me injury," scoffed he as he fell backward into the water and idly watched her as he floated.

They passed their day in the pond, frequently enjoying the regression of behavior that comes with the lightness of spirit. Occasionally, their flesh mingled in passionate embraces or heated with the gentle brush of a caress. As the sun reached it's zenith, Elizabeth tired and left the water. She watched languidly as Darcy continued to swim about until the warmth of the sun enveloped her and carried her into sleep. When she awoke, her head rested on Darcy's chest, and her arm stretched across his body. His arm was looped around her bare waist, holding her to his side.

Elizabeth moved her hair from her face and gazed at the sky. The sun was lowering to the west. How long had she slept?

She moved her hand slightly so that it too rested upon his chest. Her ring burrowed into the fabric of his shirt played with the sunlight, emitting a bluish glow in its delight. Darcy sighed in his sleep as Elizabeth shivered against him; it had grown colder.

She raised herself slightly and watched as Darcy's eyes fluttered open. His lips shifted into an odd smile, one she had never seen before and made her wonder if she was meant to see it. It was the way she sometimes smiled at him when he did not notice her watching him as he was engrossed in a task or subject.

Elizabeth climbed to her feet and found her clothing a short distance away. Too her dismay her chemise had not dried very much. She pulled it on anyway. She gathered up her hairpins and twisted her hair into a coil at the nape of her neck. After securing it, she drew on the rest of her clothing. When at last she had tugged and twisted her gown until it fit her properly, she turned to find Darcy leaning against a tree, regarding her once more.

"Do you realize how bewitching your beauty is to me? The extent of the power you hold over me sometimes?" he murmured, his voice thick with awe.

Elizabeth blushed. "Perhaps the extent that you hold over me."

Darcy shook his head, as if he could not believe that to be so. For a moment their gazes held, igniting all the ardor between them of an intimate kiss. Though he stood paces from her, the feel of Darcy's lips burned over Elizabeth's mouth. When their gazes broke, Elizabeth gasped quietly, her chest heaving as if she had not breathed. Darcy had paled.

Quietly and stiffly, they untied their horses and set out on foot to find their way back to the path. It was not until a while later when they had climbed upon their horses, that conversation stirred between them.

The respite from planning had significantly eased Elizabeth's mind. The ordered gowns, shoes, and accessories had arrived as well as several articles of clothing for Darcy during their day away. The following day, Elizabeth forged back into her plans, and Darcy sent out an invitation to Mr. Ashby to join them for tea or dinner the next Sunday. Georgiana and Darcy personally delivered Lord Brighton's. Each evening Darcy and Elizabeth engaged in games of chess to the exclusion of all else. Elizabeth noticed her husband's satisfaction at drawing her away from her wedding plans. Near the end of the week, after their longest game yet, in which she had once more narrowly lost to Darcy, she sat back with a sigh.

"Perhaps you ought to call off your wager with James," she mused.

Darcy shook his head. "No, it is too good to call off. You need only more practice. He has many duties he must fulfill; I do not believe he has practiced much. Remember there are two parts to a game. The first is the long term part of the game, the strategy. You must have control of the game and know what you must accomplish. The second part is the short term, the tactics. These are the play to play maneuvers you must execute to accomplish your purpose. It is best if you determine his strategy first and then his tactics will become clearer, and you will be able to avoid any traps." He reached out and drew a book from a table. "This is a book concerning military strategy and tactics. Examine it."

Elizabeth accepted the book.

"Then, there is one more piece to the game that you must remember. Play the game in terms of your own understanding. Often military maneuvers are not far different from the schemes of women in a ballroom."

She nodded, and Darcy offered her one more morsel of advice. "He wants to win the game to win the wager. But you want to win the game to win your own wager, mine, and prove yourself. I say you have far more at stake."

"Perhaps that was not the most reassuring observation, but it shall do," teased Elizabeth.

"Mr. Ashby seems to be a man who would enjoy chess, perhaps you ought to challenge him on Sunday."

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the side of the book. Would he play her fairly? Would he make allowances for her sex or her status? "I will consider it," she said quietly.

"Of course, it is not necessary to make an immediate decision. In truth, do not think of it now, for I would prefer your mind be concentrated upon other subjects."

"Such as yourself?" demanded she, arching an eyebrow.

He leaned forward, his eyes dark in the dim light. "I never claimed to have surrendered all of my pride."

Mr. Ashby and Lord Brighton readily accepted their invitation to dinner. Mrs. Reynolds reported to Elizabeth that the cooks had grumbled over the extra demand put upon them but a week before Georgiana's marriage.

Elizabeth mused upon these complaints and replied, "Kindly inform them that I comprehend the restraints on their time. They will be rewarded with a week's rest after the wedding."

Mrs. Reynolds shook her head as she hurried away from Elizabeth to attend another task. Elizabeth was quite certain though that she heard the woman mutter that the mistress of Pemberley was as generous as her husband.

But Elizabeth's kindness was repaid for it seemed as if the cooks far outdid themselves in the Sunday dinner. Perhaps they had done too much, for a Mr. Ashby, a man used to modest means, seemed uncomfortable with the display. Elizabeth took no affront and simply viewed it as one more indication of his admirable character. She far preferred his discomfort to Mr. Collins's accolades.

"Mr. Ashby, do you dance?" inquired Elizabeth.

He appeared surprised by her question, but answered courteously. "It is an agreeable way to pass an evening, though many of my calling view it as an unfavorable pastime for a clergyman. I do not dance excessively, but if there is a lady absent of a partner, I will not leave her to her seat."

Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction and glanced at Darcy. She could see a faint color in his cheeks at having done exactly that.

"I believe dancing is recommendable for anyone," Kitty said quietly. "It lightens the spirit that is heavy and engages even the most timid in the social atmosphere."

"It most certainly does, Miss Bennet," agreed Mr. Ashby.

Kitty blushed with pleasure at his concurrence, yet hid her countenance by pretending to fuss over the napkin spread in her lap.

"I understand that you have a cousin who is a clergyman, Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes, I do. He takes his profession quite gravely."

At this Darcy, Kitty, and Georgiana each attempted to conceal their amusement.

Mr. Ashby heard the lightness in her voice and did not know how to interpret her response. "Does he live far from here?"

"His home is near Kent," replied Darcy.

The young man appeared disappointed, as if he had hoped to meet Mr. Collins. This further entertained Elizabeth for she could hardly guess how Mr. Ashby would reply to her cousins' absurdities.

After dinner, they retired to the music parlor where Georgiana delighted them with her harp. Upon Georgiana and Elizabeth's insistence, Kitty played the pianoforte. Lord Brighton stood by a window just to the right and slightly behind Georgiana, intently watching her bowed head as she deftly plucked at the strings.

Mr. Ashby was fairly quiet, though he conversed politely with Darcy and Elizabeth, and Lord Brighton when he joined the conversation. When it seemed as if Mr. Ashby wanted to attempt to engage Elizabeth in further conversation, she excused herself to relieve Kitty from the pianoforte.

She feared that Mr. Ashby would become too engrossed in her company. She would frequently glance over her shoulder after she took Kitty's place, only to see that her sister remained reticent. Darcy did his best to urge her, as he had Georgiana, forward into the exchanges, but for a long while his efforts remained unrewarded.

Then suddenly, Kitty seemed to unfurl. Elizabeth had, in the time she had become closer to her younger sister, recognized that the young woman was a talented relater of stories. The vivacity that had swirled about her in her years with Lydia emerged as her gestures matched the events of her story and her voice rose and fell with the cadence of her tale.

There was a woman in Meryton who had frequently claimed that she had the finest eye for an excellent cake in the country. She complained that the baker's cakes were never quite good enough and her dissatisfaction drove away new customers that the baker may have acquired. One day, he had coated a cake in a layer of flour mixed with water and decorated it beautifully. The woman had bought the cake, claiming that it was the tastiest cake she had ever seen. She had eagerly invited several women to tea, one of whom had been made aware of the baker's plan. The women had been appalled by the taste of the cake after all the praises the woman had heaped upon it. Never again did she speak badly of the baker's cakes, and his reputation went untainted until he had died.

Kitty finished her tale with an imitation of the baker's smug expression as the informed woman had related the events of the tea. Mr. Ashby laughed and urged her to tell another story. Delighted by his praise, she slyly told of the time Elizabeth had made herself sick in an attempt to find the Twelfth Night pea before Lydia.

The stories led her to do imitations of each of her family members. Kitty presented them in a humorous light and ended with Elizabeth's fall in the foyer before Pemberley visitors.

Before they retired, Mr. Ashby thanked Mr. and Mrs. Darcy profusely for their hospitality and explained that he must depart early to attend to some members of his church.

Elizabeth accepted his gratitude and insisted that they took no offense by his early departure. Mr. Ashby and Lord Brighton were shown to rooms and Kitty and Georgiana went to their respective chambers, Darcy escorted Elizabeth up the stairs.

"Your sister is quite amusing."

"Very much so when it is at my expense," agreed Elizabeth dryly.

Darcy laughed and drew her close to place a kiss upon her head. "My poor, abused darling," he murmured.

She could not help but smile as she curled herself into his side.

Elizabeth awoke in the night and when she could not return to sleep, she quietly left her bed to see her son.

As her feet carried her lightly down the corridor, she paused as she heard murmurs from an alcove.

"This is hardly decent, Henry. If my brother were to find us," Georgiana's hushed voice trailed off.

"We need do nothing, we need not touch at all, I simply wanted to see you, Georgiana. It has been so long."

"In but a week we will be married."

"A week," he repeated longingly.

"Perhaps I can make the wait slightly better," murmured Georgiana.

Elizabeth moved away, wondering if her cheeks burned brightly in the darkness. She returned to her bed chamber and lay down once more beside Darcy.

"Lizzie, are you awake?" he mumbled. It sounded as if he were waking.

She gently pulled herself to him, passing her arm over his chest and running her fingers through the locks of his hair that wisped over his ears. "Sleep, love," she murmured gently, repeatedly. She rested her head on his shoulder. She would give Georgiana her time alone with Lord Brighton and be sure that they were not discovered by Darcy.

After all, her own sisters had been kind enough to overlook her quiet moments with Darcy before her marriage. She drifted back to sleep with the recollection of a warm kiss shared with him in the shade of a willow in the garden at Longbourn.


	40. Chapter 40:Wedding

When at last Elizabeth could do no more for the arrangements for Georgiana's wedding than hand the last details over to Mrs. Reynolds, she escaped from the flurry of activity in the manor. She set out for her own little clearing and upon arriving, settled herself beneath one of the trees. She removed her bonnet and laid it carefully beside her before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She permitted her thoughts to return to the night that she had received Lydia's letter. How many tears had she shed over Lydia's requests? Many, she decided. What had upset her so the last time? It was not Lydia's request in this instance; she was now fairly accustomed to those. It most certainly was Darcy securing a promotion for Wickham. She had felt to be a burden upon Darcy for his need to assist the man he loathe and extend great funds on his behalf.

Elizabeth's eyes opened slowly as she recognized the source of her tears, what had driven her to regret her marriage. She felt as if she and Darcy sat on either side of a balance, and his side rested far below hers, holding most of the weight. She possessed no money that he did not give her. She had no resources to completely maintain Lydia and Wickham as her own difficulty. Elizabeth had to conclude that while this imbalance disturbed her, there was little that would change it. Even should she be as wealthy as Anne De Bourgh, or rather Lady Anne Eaton, her wealth would be her husband's. Though she would have felt as if she had contributed to her husband's wealth in Anne's place and not so dependent upon Darcy's wealth, this was not the case in Elizabeth's situation and there was little point in dwelling upon it. She would simply have to accept that Darcy would behave as a proper husband and support his wife's needs, regardless of the wealth she contributed to his own.

Yet why did she cling to the issue of Lydia and Wickham? Lydia was married; she was, thus, in effect, no longer Elizabeth's responsibility, if she had ever been. Elizabeth forced herself into honesty; a step she should have taken long ago, but been either too proud or too cowardly to take. It was her own guilt that forced her tears over Lydia's letters. She had possessed the knowledge to reveal Wickham's true character before Lydia had ran off and entrapped herself in a foolish marriage. Vaguely, Elizabeth wondered how Wickham, so shrewd in other instances, had managed to get involved so deeply with a senseless girl? What had drawn him enough to Lydia to consider elopement, even briefly? Had he once given a thought to the reputation he so carefully protected through charm and deceit? But, on the subject of her own guilt, the consequences of her reservation at sharing her knowledge had proven to be disastrous. Yet, was she as completely responsible as she had before thought? She attempted to examine the question objectively, not as a means to lay blame elsewhere.

Would a warning from Elizabeth have stopped Lydia? Her sister was willful and impulsive. She gave little thought to the cost of her words and actions. Lydia may very well have not heeded any caution of Elizabeth's. By nature her sister was flighty and callow, but her parents' lack of discipline had done nothing to insert an iota of sense into the young woman. Elizabeth had been too engaged in the events of her own life to provide any guidance and had sought all she needed of a sister from Jane. Jane had at times attempted to make Lydia aware of the results of recklessness, but her sister had perhaps been too kind in her reprimands. The negligence of Lydia's discipline had been a costly mistake.

Elizabeth decided, in the end, that she was guilty of not exposing Wickham's true character, but beyond that, she could not give the blame to any one person, including herself.

She recognized then, that not only had her actions been motivated by guilt, but perhaps Darcy's were as well. He too had had the capacity to show Wickham for who he truly was and had chosen not too. Had he not blamed himself for permitting what had nearly happened to his own sister from happening to another young woman? Then, the financial support that she and Darcy provided was a form of penance, for their pride, their mistakes, and their regrets. She could not be certain Darcy felt the same as she, but she found the explanation plausible.

At this moment, Elizabeth had to forgive herself. She had done nothing about Lydia, had not been able to before it was too late, but she had Kitty. Kitty had transformed, and Darcy had been correct in regard to the Mr. Gibson episode. It had torn Elizabeth then, but she looked back with no uncertainties. And now Kitty had found Mr. Ashby, and if Elizabeth were not mistaken, would soon have him. Kitty was not lost.

The question that now presented itself was whether she would continue to assist Lydia. Elizabeth knew that it would not be long before Lydia's happiness waned. Indeed the young woman had gotten herself into this predicament, and Elizabeth could not extract her, but she would do her best to give Lydia some contentment. She would no longer give so much as before and never again meet every request. Lydia would have to learn to rely mostly upon herself and her husband.

It was as if water streamed over Elizabeth, rushing down her length to pool at her feet before it was absorbed by the ground. Her shoulders felt easier to hold up.

Elizabeth pulled herself up against the tree and waited until feeling returned to her legs. Then she bent and gathered her bonnet. She set out toward the manor, the buoyancy she felt rolling from her in sudden bursts of laughter. When she returned, she sent off a letter to Lydia much to this effect:

"DEAR LYDIA,

Please offer my congratulations and wishes of luck to Mr. Wickham. I hope all is well. I am unable to supply you with the funds you requested as they have already been dispersed elsewhere. Jane, Kitty, and I shall be visiting Longbourn toward summer's end. If you are able, do come join us as I am certain our parents shall delight in the brief reunion of their children."

"Yours, &c."

Elizabeth attempted to study the book of military strategy that Darcy had loaned her, but her mind could not find the discipline to continue for very long. She sought out Kitty and Georgiana and passed the rest of her day in their company. While Kitty chattered engagingly, Georgiana remained quiet, infrequently raising her gaze from her folded hands that lay in her lap. Kitty too observed Georgiana's quiet, though she either dismissed it as Georgiana's nature or some other such thing, for she did not press the young woman to speak.

In the evening, Darcy and Elizabeth took up their now customary chess game. Elizabeth's improvement had led to Georgiana's interest in the game. Kitty still found the game a dull event to observe and chose to engage in her reading instead. As Elizabeth and Darcy's game proceeded, it was evident that only Darcy's longer experience with the game assisted him in keeping ahead of Elizabeth. He had recommended after their first game that Elizabeth play on her own to hone her ability to watch and play two strategies at once. She had done as he recommended and the evidence of the reward of her efforts was clear.

At long last Elizabeth toppled his king with a triumphant flick of her fingers. Darcy stared at the board for a long while in silence. She awaited his response.

"Was it not your goal to teach Lizzie to defeat you?" inquired Georgiana quietly.

He looked up quickly, his blank façade lifting into a smile. "I did not teach her to defeat me," he disagreed politely, "I pointed her to the means to win, and she learned everything on her own."

Elizabeth was warmed at his praise and by her own pride at her accomplishment. "Do no completely discredit your guidance, Darcy."

Kitty laughed as she set aside her book. "Do not affect modesty, my dear sister. You are in all likeliness very smug at your victory at the moment."

The older woman smiled ruefully. "You have come to know me too well, Kitty. It was my next intention to take on the most skilled player I could find."

They shared in her laughter before Darcy reminded her: "Dearest, do recall that you have conquered me but once."

"Do not worry yourself; I shall not become complacent. I will continue to practice diligently." They shared a secret smile over Elizabeth's hoped for victory over the Major-general. "My mind requires a respite from chess, though. Shall we begin a game of cards?"

Upon the completion of their game, Kitty excused herself to write letters. Georgiana rose as if to follow Kitty from the room, but instead placed her hand upon Elizabeth's arm. "Darcy, would you excuse us for a walk?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I have some business I may attend to."

Elizabeth departed with Georgiana. They strolled down the corridor in companionable quiet. Elizabeth felt the same deep silence Georgiana had dwelled in earlier and was willing to wait until Georgiana wanted to speak.

"I have wanted to thank you," Georgiana murmured finally.

"Thank me?"

The young woman nodded gravely. "For all you have done for me. My wedding is more than I ever expected. I do not know if even my mother would have invested as much care into its arrangement as you."

"You are welcome," Elizabeth murmured. Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "That means very much to me."

Georgiana sighed and brushed her fingers over the wall. "Did you cry when you left Longbourn?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Parting the place of one's childhood is frequently difficult."

Georgiana nodded. "I love Henry, beyond description. But when I think of forever leaving Pemberley—it has been my home for so long."

"You will never leave it forever, dear. Of course you will be as eagerly welcomed as Jane."

"But it will no longer be my home."

"No, it won't," Elizabeth finally conceded.

Georgiana wrapped her arms about herself. "What is marriage truly like, Elizabeth?"

She carefully contemplated her answer. "I suppose it is different for each person. For me, it is the most wonderful thing in my life, though it is not simple. It requires an effort on both the part of the husband and the wife, and not everything will end as happily as you may wish. Loving someone does not always mean that you will be above the miseries of life. But when all else seems to have been turned upon its head, I have the knowledge that beyond my troubles, if I can just make it through the fog or the gale, is the immense love that enveloped me in my happiest and most fulfilled moments with my husband."

Georgiana seemed satisfied with her answer and the rest of their walk was passed in pleasant conversation. It was on Elizabeth's return to her bedchambers from bidding Edward goodnight that she came to a perturbing realization. Someone would be required to speak to Georgiana of her wedding night. Was Lady Catherine expecting to assume the responsibility? If it were left Elizabeth when would she speak to Georgiana? Before her marriage? Before the ball? Certainly there would be no time after. Darcy had secured a room at an elegant inn that Lord Brighton and Georgiana may depart immediately from the ball. She set aside the dilemma to discuss with Jane upon her arrival.

Elizabeth wriggled the ribbon in the air and moved it away the moment Nerissa leapt at it. Edward looked on from Kitty's arms in great interest as the white cat moved from side to side, trying to catch the waving ribbon. He laughed and bounced when Nerissa pounced into the divan.

"Mrs. Darcy, I have been sent to announce the arrival of Lady Alice and Lord Charles Fitzwilliam and their son, Major-general Fitzwilliam."

She stood at the servant's words. "Thank you."

"I will return Edward to his nurse," Kitty offered.

"No, deliver him to his nurse and have her bring him downstairs and hurry so that we may introduce you."

The Major-general greeted Elizabeth warmly before he turned to Darcy. "Darcy you must be the most fortunate man on the earth to have a wife that becomes more beautiful with each year."

Darcy inclined his head in acknowledgement of the Major-general's praise before he presented Elizabeth to his aunt and uncle. They had met Elizabeth only briefly at marriage to Darcy. Lord Charles Fitzwilliam shared Darcy's stature and many of her husband's handsome features. He was of a reserved nature with none of the self-importance possessed by his sister, nor the desire to instruct others in the matters of their life. His wife stood shorter than Elizabeth and was of a gentle and charming disposition. It was her features that the Major-general had inherited, though, like her son, her manner more than compensated for her lack of beauty.

"James speaks of you frequently," Lady Alice told Elizabeth. "He says that you are a most accomplished young woman."

"I am honored to accept such a compliment, though I do warn that he is given to exaggeration."

"Hardly Lizzie," protested the Major-general. "You make each of my claims appear to be mere understatements."

Elizabeth smiled at him and sat down upon a sofa, an indication to her guests to resume their seats. "Major-general, it is dangerous to raise expectations so high that one may not possibly meet them."

"Wisely spoken," agreed Darcy as he stepped back so that he stood behind Elizabeth's seat.

"How have you enjoyed Pemberley?" Lord Charles inquired of her.

Elizabeth spoke with great affection for her home. At intervals, Darcy's uncle would nod and murmur to himself.

"I may assume then that you have not yet lived in Darcy's town home?" he asked when she finished.

She laughed. "To be truly honest I have not even seen it. I believe I could live my entire life without leaving Pemberley!"

Lord Charles smiled sadly as he gazed through the large windows overlooking one of the gardens. "Anne often said the same."

Elizabeth was uncertain how to reply and in her hesitancy she was not alone. Georgiana ran a finger over the embroidery on her dress, her delicate lips turned slightly downward. The Major-general stared at his boots, his hands clasped behind his back. Lady Alice's head was bowed, and she blinked rapidly.

It was Kitty who relieved all of them when she entered timidly. She proceeded slowly as to be sure Edward and his nurse were not far behind.

Elizabeth smiled at her sister gratefully and rose. "Lord Charles, Lady Alice, may I introduce my younger sister, Catherine Bennet."

The earl and his wife rose to greet the young woman.

"Darcy, is this your son?" exclaimed Lady Alice when she caught sight of the infant, her small hands rising to her mouth in delight.

Darcy strode forward and took Edward from his nurse. "Yes, Madam, this is Edward." His voice was swollen with pride.

"He is such a handsome and stout child," cried his aunt, holding her arms out for the infant. Darcy relinquished his son. Edward examined the lady with wide, dark eyes. "Catherine said he would be handsome, and I most certainly cannot disagree."

Darcy and Elizabeth thanked her for her praise. Eventually, Lady Alice reluctantly released her great-nephew to the Major-general, who bounced the child on his knee, much to Edward's excitement.

"I asked that they name him for me, but my request was in vain," he said.

Lady Alice pursed her lips. "If you had children of your own, you could give your name to them."

Elizabeth noted that Darcy smiled smugly at this.

"Perhaps it is best that he was not named for you. God forbid that he be like his namesake," said Lord Charles.

"Darcy said much the same," Georgiana added.

"He would know best," conceded Lady Alice. She watched Edward for a few moments. "I would say he is most like Darcy, though I did not know Elizabeth as a child. Georgiana was very reserved. Is he a good baby?" she inquired thoughtfully.

"I may possess a biased perspective, but, yes, he is a well-behaved baby," replied Elizabeth.

"He is very charming," said Georgiana.

"It is very good that he inherited a bit from me," jested the Major-general.

Darcy laughed. "Cousin, I believe it is from Elizabeth that he received such a trait."

"That is not fair!" exclaimed Major-general Fitzwilliam. "I cannot object without implying insult to Elizabeth!"

"Do not pretend to possess a bit of decency. Satisfy your vanity and protest," urged Darcy.

"I shall be the better man and allow the matter to fall."

"A very decent way to save face," agreed Darcy.

The Major-general scowled at his cousin.

Much to Elizabeth's pleasure Jane arrived later that day.

"It has been so long since you wrote to me!" exclaimed Jane, holding her sister tightly.

"I have been occupied, but I have missed you no less!"

Elizabeth exclaimed over Evelyn who now walked about confidently and spoke shyly when prompted.

The Bingleys were introduced to Darcy's aunt and uncle. The Earl and lady were as enchanted by Evelyn as they had been Edward.

The Major-general's brother arrived the following afternoon. While he greeted Elizabeth cordially enough, his wife, Henrietta, remained aloof. Lord Brighton and his grandmother came as well.

Elizabeth was drawn into the welcoming of her guests and to her dismay, had little time to associate with Jane. The question of her discussion with Georgiana remained unanswered and distant in her mind.

The night before the wedding, she waited in the evening parlor until Mrs. Reynolds came to her to assure that all of her guests were well settled for the night. When the housekeeper had left, Jane entered.

"Everything is splendid, Lizzie," she said softly as she joined Elizabeth upon the sofa.

"Is it?" sighed the younger sister, unable to summon enough vigor to sound eager.

"You are exhausted."

Elizabeth smiled wanly. "A small price. I have not slept well; there is so much upon my mind." She gave her sister a firm look. "Do not tell Darcy what I have told you. He will undoubtedly have me tied to my bed until I rest."

Jane chuckled. "Might I relieve some of the burden?"

"Oh dear Jane, you are so kind, but no, it is mere details of the wedding, the needs of my guests." She frowned for a moment. "I am afraid Henrietta is dissatisfied, but I cannot determine the reason. The servants tell me that she mentions nothing that she is in want of."

"Perhaps she is simply not accustomed to being away from her own home," suggested Jane.

"Yes," murmured Elizabeth, "yes, she may be."

"Yet, you do not seem to agree."

Elizabeth laughed weakly. "I feel she does not like me, though perhaps it is only my tired state that creates such an illusion."

"That is the most likely situation; she does not know you very well enough yet to decide how to regard you. But do not worry yourself about her. Everything shall go well; I am certain." Jane reached out and grasped Elizabeth's hand briefly. The reassurance eased Elizabeth's worries some and she was able to recall what she had meant to ask her sister.

Her cheeks were well reddened by the time the question hung in the air between them. Jane thoroughly considered Elizabeth's inquiry before she gave her reply. "I think the discussion will fall to you, Lizzie. I recommend that you tell her after the marriage so she has no worry during the ceremony. As to what to say, I believe you shall know. Simply speak to the apprehensions you held." Jane smiled encouragingly, but would say no more to the matter.

At last Elizabeth bade her sister a goodnight. She stopped in Edward's nursery to watch the child for a few moments. He was awake and amusing himself by grabbing at his limbs, crying out proudly when he succeeded. Evelyn lay in a bed not far away, her tiny body rising and falling with her even breathing. Elizabeth crept out quietly before Edward caught sight of her.

She arrived in her chambers to find Darcy sprawled in a chair, a drink clasped tightly in his hand. Despite his unseemly position, there was a mien of elegance about him. Elizabeth moved quietly across the room. He did not stir; she wondered if he had heard her enter at all.

The candlelight cast her reflection in the window before them as she tenderly placed her hands upon his shoulders. Rain rivulets rode their meandering paths down the window, distorting their reflections.

"Elizabeth," he sighed, at last acknowledging her.

"Love," she replied quietly. He wore no jacket and her fingers skimmed over his vest, passing up his cravat and collar until her thumbs rested just behind his ears. She moved her thumbs in a circular motion, eliciting a sigh from her husband.

"I do not wish a daughter or a sister upon any man."

Elizabeth murmured sympathetically and Darcy lapsed once more into a brooding silence.

"She will be happy, will she not?" he asked eventually.

"I am certain that she will be."

"And she will be safe?"

"Henry will let no harm come to her, within the limitations of his humanity."

He took a sip of his drink and exhaled heavily. "Then that is all that matters."

Elizabeth slid one hand into his hair and let the other glide down and over his chest. She leaned forward so that her lips were level with his ear. "Yes, it is," she whispered. He shivered as her lips and breath brushed his skin.

"Were you frightened before our marriage?" he murmured.

"There are few times I have been more fearful," she admitted earnestly.

"What did you fear most?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, wondering if she ought to be truly honest. "That is a question of which you may not desire the answer."

His hand reached up to grasp hers. "Tell me, please?"

"The first night, together." Her cheek warmed against his.

She saw Darcy's reflection grimace, and she surmised that it was hardly a subject he would like to dwell upon when his sister was so close to her own. Yet he persisted.

"Why did this cause you so much trepidation?"

Elizabeth's lips tightened and she decided, belatedly, that she never should have been so forthcoming. Darcy raised her hand to his lips, damp with drink, and kissed it.

Her humiliation made her words barely perceptible. "I did not know precisely what was expected of me and nor had I ever viewed a man in less than his vest."

Darcy chuckled and Elizabeth's lips rose in an affectionate smile. "Come to bed, love, it is late and the morrow long."

Darcy shook his head. "Why is it then that you remain awake? None deserves sleep more than you."

Elizabeth drew her hands and arms from him, allowing him to rise. "I had to be certain that our guests were settled."

He set his drink aside. "You are very solicitous." His expression became mischievous as he turned to her. "Perhaps I shall return the favor."

The next morning was pleasant, every sign of the rain evaporated in the night. Elizabeth found Georgiana seated placidly in her chamber. The only indication of her immense excitement was the deep flush in her cheeks and the way her eyes seemed to magnify the sunlight.

"Lizzie, I can barely sit still," she gasped, swaying slightly upon her seat.

Elizabeth laughed. "I did not sit still on my wedding day. The servants were at their wits end by the time they reached finished my hair."

"Are my aunt and Anne here?" she asked hopefully.

"I am sure Lady Catherine and Lady Anne will arrive before the wedding."

Georgiana nodded; her concern was unable to find root in her happiness. Elizabeth smiled to herself at the familiar anticipation. "Darcy would like to see you, dear. I will see if Lady Anne or Lady Catherine has arrived in the meanwhile."

Georgiana barely seemed to notice her departure. Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Eaton and her husband arrived shortly before the ceremony that bound Miss Georgiana Darcy to Lord Henry Brighton.

Rings were exchanged, the ceremony concluded and the guests led to the wedding breakfast. Kitty walked closely to Elizabeth and murmured in her ear. "Such preparation and only for that!"

Elizabeth was inclined to agree. Though her guests thoroughly enjoyed the well-presented breakfast, Elizabeth found herself dwelling upon a most undesirable subject that she must discuss with Georgiana soon. Georgiana and Lord Brighton would soon be departing for the seashore. As Mrs. Haverill had explained, it was considered by society to be ostentatious and undignified to hold a ball for the married couple, but among those of higher status, amiss to have but a wedding. Thus the following ball was to be held in Edward's name and unattended by Georgiana and Lord Brighton.

Darcy drew her aside as guests drifted from the dining chamber to prepare for the departure of Lady Georgiana and her husband.

"Are you well, Elizabeth?" he murmured. "You hardly spoke beyond courtesy at breakfast."

"It is passing," she assured him. "Perhaps I shall rest before this evening."

Darcy nodded. "I will be sure you do."

He released her and she hurried away. Georgiana stood in her bedchamber, her wedding gown laid out upon her bed. She looked up when Elizabeth entered.

"I am married," she said in awe.

Elizabeth attempted to laugh, but it sounded more as if she had choked upon her tea. "Indeed." She cleared her throat. "Have you given a thought to what happens now, or rather, later?" It was a feat to keep her voice even.

For a moment Georgiana cocked her head, perplexed, until the meaning of Elizabeth's words became clear to her and she blanched. "Lizzie, what shall I do?" she begged.

"Whatever feels to be," Elizabeth hesitated for a word, "proper to you. Or rather, follow his lead."

Georgiana became as white as the ribbons on her bonnet and she gripped the edge of a table. This certainly was not going as well as Elizabeth would like. She did her best to explain all that Jane had related to her and measured her success by the slight color that returned to the young woman's cheeks when she was finished.

They embraced. "I am so happy for you, Georgiana."

"I shall write as often as possible," she promised. "And you must visit me."

"I would not think otherwise."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Georgiana. I wish you luck."

Someone cleared his throat and Elizabeth moved her head to see the doorway. Darcy stood there with his feet apart, his hands clasped behind his back, and his face grave. Elizabeth placed a kiss on Georgiana's cheek and bade her one last farewell before she left her with Darcy.

When they emerged, Georgiana clutched Darcy's handkerchief. Her face was once again pale and her eyes were swollen. Darcy appeared stiff and aloof as Lord Brighton approached them. The young man nodded to Darcy and held an arm out to Georgiana.

"Come, love, the carriage waits," he said gently.

"Look after her," instructed Darcy.

Lord Brighton nodded. "I swear to that."

Darcy simply nodded and moved to Elizabeth's side as Georgiana put her bonnet on and tied the ribbon. Then she took her husband's arm, and they proceeded down the corridor. Elizabeth made to follow them, but Darcy held her back.

"I cannot bear to say goodbye among everyone else," he told her flatly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. "For her sake, give her one last farewell. Beside," she attempted a smile, "it is not as if she is no longer your sister. You are simply no longer the only man in her life."

Darcy did not seem to know how to respond to this, but he allowed Elizabeth to lead him down the stairs. They joined the other guests on the drive, each clasping a shoe.

Lord Brighton assisted Georgiana into the carriage and climbed in after her. With a lurch it pulled away and Elizabeth called encouragements along with the rest of her guests as they tossed shoes after the carriage. When no shoes were left, the guests still called out until Lord Brighton and his lady were no longer in sight.

"I feel old," complained the Major-general as came to stand beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed. "How can you not when one by one everyone around you is married and you remain unattached?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Not you as well, Lizzie. I thought you were at least sympathetic to my status as an unmarried man."

"You will never hear the end, now," Elizabeth told him brightly, "Darcy is married, Anne is married, Georgiana is married, you are the only one unwed."

"There is still Kitty," he reminded her.

"If Kitty has her way, that will not be so for much longer," said Darcy, a genuine smile spreading over his features.

"Does this not make you feel old, cousin?"

Darcy shook his head. "I have a beautiful wife, a handsome son, and a sister married. There is little more that I desire, and I may say that I have my entire life before me. Thus, I must admit that I feel quite young."

"James," called Lady Catherine as she caught sight of her nephew. "Come, I have not heard what you have gotten yourself into of late. Is there a young woman yet? Soon you will find yourself unable to acquire a preferable wife."

For a moment the Major-general's gentlemanly manner fell away as he displayed his mastery of a sailor's tongue, before he acquiesced to Lady Catherine de Bourgh's summons.

Darcy and Elizabeth waited on the drive until all their guests had disappeared. "Are you as content as you made the Major-general believe?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Darcy glanced about surreptitiously before he kissed Elizabeth briefly on the mouth. "I most assuredly am, Mrs. Darcy."

**a/n: so the wedding was a bit anticlimatic. unfortunately that was reality in the regency era. weddings weren't that big. but, i wanted to give elizabeth and darcy a little bit of social time so i included a ball. generally there would be no other festivities beyond the wedding breakfast. I am taking a few liberties with history in the next chapter by including the ball. just wanted to let those who are well versed on the regency era know that i have done my research and the ball is a deliberate inclusion. **


	41. Chapter 41:Closer

Lady Anne Eaton stood beside Elizabeth, impervious to her attempts to kindle a conversation. She replied with only the barest guise of civility and a smugness Elizabeth could not place. Frustrated in her efforts, Elizabeth was most relieved when another of her guests called her attention away.

Edward, in whose name the ball was held, was present, drawing praises and exclamations from every party. The child seemed to sense that he was at the center of everyone's attention and behaved remarkably, patiently allowing himself to be passed from arms to arms. Frequently he offered a delighted woman a giggle or a charmed man a bright, toothless smile.

Evelyn too thrived upon the attention. She was a beautiful child who possessed the coloring of her father's hair and eyes, but the features of her mother. Barely past the ability to walk on her own, she drew admiration from the Darcys' guests and gasps when she quietly spoke the few words in her knowledge.

Both children were withdrawn when their endurance became tried by so much attention. It was not infrequent that the question of the childrens' possible union was raised, though it was courteously but firmly refused by all parents. Elizabeth and Darcy were resolved that any union their child made would be only for affection and not predetermined or guided.

Kitty danced with enthusiasm and never once found herself in lack of a partner. When Elizabeth found a moment to tease her, Kitty simply laughed. "Oh Lizzie, I cannot help my love of dancing, but I will admit that not a partner has matched the wit and intelligence of Mr. Ashby. One young man had the gall to inform me of how beautiful I was in the midst of our conversation. Imagine!"

"Truly, the offense of a compliment!"

"Do not tease, Lizzie. He caused me to lose all order of my thoughts."

"You did recall to thank him for his praise?"

Kitty dropped her eyes and Elizabeth pursed her lips to prevent her smile. "I do believe I simply gaped at him incredulously for the remainder of our dance; it was nearly finished. I gathered my wits back enough to thank him for the dance."

"Whatever shall I do with you, Kitty? I took flighty, senseless girl and manipulated her into a cold critic of those about her."

"I would not call myself manipulated; it says little to my intelligence and will," retorted her sister. "As to a cold critic, I possess none of your talent for delivering a clever criticism so politely as to raise question to its true intention. You then are as critical as I, but simply in possession of more charm."

"There will be many who dismiss your mind, Kitty," warned Elizabeth. "The cultivation of your mind is a practice best kept to yourself to be doled to those capable of accepting it. Or else you may be considered far too opinionated." Kitty quietly set away her sister's wisdom to contemplate later. Elizabeth appreciated her sister's thoughtfulness but hoped that the young woman had not lost all of her former fun. A young man approached them, and Kitty was swept away to another dance.

It was not long before Elizabeth's wish was confirmed, for she later saw Kitty laughing among a group of young guests. She watched from a far and felt the Major-general's earlier sentiments stir within her. She was young, much younger than Darcy's cousin and Darcy even, but viewing the youthful company of her sister brought about a feeling of age in her. Kitty herself had progressed through years of growth in the short time she had lived with Elizabeth.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mrs. Darcy?"

She looked up to see Darcy standing at her side. The remnants of a frown lingered on his lips.

"Of course," Elizabeth conceded and followed him to join the dance. They honored one another and Darcy straightened from his bow with a smile as the music shifted.

"What was agitating you?" inquired Elizabeth.

"My aunt seems to possess a secret that she enjoys keeping from me. It makes her insufferable." He glanced away for a few moments before he turned his gaze back to her, a sheepish expression over his countenance. "Pardon my disrespect, Lizzie."

"I do not condemn you," she said gently.

He seemed unwilling to dwell on the subject and related to her all the compliments she had been honored with for Edward, the ball, and her appearance.

"You are, in the short of it, dearest, extraordinary," he told her.

"In the opinion of others or your own?"

"In the opinion of others. I am of the opinion that you are beyond description."

"Your cousin has taught you well. The gift of flattery is not one which I would have attributed to you; you find little satisfaction in banal phrases."

Darcy clasped her hand tightly. "I blame that upon the limitations of our vocabulary. What word exists to justly express the beauty my eyes behold in you, the unpracticed grace with which you execute every motion, your very essence?"

"A simple one," replied she, "Elizabeth Darcy."

Her husband shook his head. "How easily you trivialize my words, Lizzie!"

"I do no such thing, Darcy. It is my name to which you attach all the emotions that I evoke in you. Others may find no comprehension in your use of it, but if I presume that what my name holds for you is nearly a reflection of what your name bears for me, then I may understand in great measure the passion in your deliverance of my name."

Darcy made no reply, but she felt herself exposed to his gaze for the remainder of the dance.

Many of the guests hardly knew what to make of this. They had supposed, and who would not, that Mr. Darcy would soon lose interest in his country wife. Yet, he still appeared mesmerized by her, as committed to her as the day they first became aware that he had chosen her to take the much coveted place at his side. What charm did she hold over him that she could blind him to all others in the room?

While many simply wondered upon this point, the young lady Fitzwilliam found herself brooding upon it, though she quietly shared her opinion only with her husband and Lady Anne.

"From the esteem that has been placed upon her beauty, I find myself disappointed," said she.

"She smiles far too much," added Lady Anne.

"We are her guests," Lord Fitzwilliam reminded them. "James speaks very highly of her."

"Perhaps that is why your brother is yet unwed."

The man exhaled audibly through his nose, his eyes narrowing in irritation at his wife's rudeness. He was not particularly fond of Mrs. Darcy, who was far too wild for his preference, but he had heard enough of Henrietta's sneering behavior and her ill-breeding embarrassed him.

"I never would have thought," mused Lady Anne. The young woman was not of the disposition to feel such dislike toward another being, in fact she was not much of the disposition of choosing to care about a person one way or the other, but she was quite susceptible to the strong opinions of her mother. In all her years though, she had not discovered that her mother was wont to espouse a former belief long after her mind had changed in the manner. Such is the tendency of those who must always be right.

"Georgiana is fond of her," Lord Fitzwilliam insisted, feeling as if he must somehow act in the absent woman's defense against his wife and cousin.

"Georgiana is far different than we remember her."

"Your pettiness bores me," he told her coolly, betraying none of his own opinion on his cousin.

His wife pursed her lips but said no more. Lady Anne excused herself soon after with the claim that she must find her husband.

Lady Henrietta remained silenced under her husband's rebuke, but her dislike for Mrs. Darcy only increased at her husband's defense of the woman.

The dance ended and Darcy and Elizabeth applauded. Together they moved about their guests until Jane approached Elizabeth and the two sisters excused themselves.

Elizabeth breathed deeply when she and Jane emerged into the darkness of the outside. Lanterns had been lit along the walks, illuminating the well swept paths in dim, flickering shadows. Jane took Elizabeth's arm as they strolled along the path, leaving behind the gaiety of the ball.

They poured forth to one another all that letters could not contain, their joy in the other's often missed presence lightening their footsteps.

Jane halted at the end of the lit pathway. "Do you ever suppose that our lives are but a dream that we will soon wake from?"

"If I had much faith in my imagination, perhaps I would. But the sensations I have felt are ones I do not think my mind could conjure. Beside why should we wonder if this is a dream rather than enjoying it while it remains?"

"How sensible of you Lizzie."

"My mind feels oddly clear for the first time in a long while. The release is wonderful."

"I am glad that you are at peace. You cannot always carry everyone's weight upon your shoulders."

"I have often accused Darcy of the same tendency."

"You are both far more alike than either of you cares to admit."

"Yet we are so unalike."

"You pretend that you are."

"You know better than I?"

"I am your sister, Lizzie. Let us return to the manor. We will be missed."

"That is not an answer, dear Jane." Elizabeth allowed Jane to turn them in the direction of the lit windows.

"It is the best that I can give."

It was with relief that Darcy and Elizabeth bade the last departing guest farewell as the sun's light crept above the horizon. Her feet were pinched by her new shoes and it was an effort to stand against the weight of her suddenly overwhelming exhaustion. Darcy supported her heavily upon his arm.

"Are you satisfied with yourself now that you have nearly worked to collapse?" he asked wryly.

"I will be satisfied with myself once I find my bed."

"It will be much faster then, if I assist you."

"In whatever way possible."

Elizabeth did not recall reaching her bed, but the following, uninterrupted slumber restored some of her lost reserves. She set about scribing the proper notes required for the things Edward had received.

Her careful penmanship was interrupted when she started at the sound of a slamming door. She frowned at the ruined letter; she had been so close to the finish. Who was so angered at this late hour? She listened for further noise, but none came. Elizabeth sighed and discarded the letter to begin a new one.

The hours passed and her fingers began to ache. She set aside her pen to release the tension in her hands.

There was a knock at her door.

"Enter."

She was bemused by the appearance of Lady Alice. "Did you need anything that my servants were unable to acquire, your ladyship?"

"No, not at all. I am only looking for my nephew. Darcy that is."

The woman spoke in such unusual agitation that Elizabeth urged her to sit.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired, suddenly noticing the lateness of the hour. It was not unusual for him to pass the night away with Charles or the Major-general when they visited.

"He has not returned here?"

"No, I have not seen him." The woman's anxiety was stirring Elizabeth's own unease. Once more she inquired if something was the matter.

"He is quite livid. I have never seen him so enraged."

"What has happened?" cried the younger woman frantically.

"He was not to know! At least at the moment. I told Catherine it was unwise." The woman silenced herself. When she regained her composure, she met Elizabeth's anxious gaze. "Anne is," her face coloured, evidence of her delicate breeding, "in the family way."

Elizabeth stepped back, her heart fluttering rapidly. What folly was this?

"You must calm Darcy upon his return," insisted Lady Alice. "Lord Eaton does not yet know Anne was warned against child birthing."

"Is it not his place to know?"

"This is for the best."

"The best for whom?"

The woman's kindly face became rigid and she rose from her chair. She was very impressive in her anger, in spite of her small size. "It is not your place to question." Her words were frigid and terse. "Placate Darcy."

Elizabeth's further attempt at protest was barred by the woman's rapid departure. She went to the window and pulled back the curtain to gaze over the night covered landscape. Where had Darcy gone? How was she to soothe his anger? His ire was not founded upon irrational argument easily unseated by sense.

She clutched the drape's thick fabric in her fist. She had not meant to anger Lady Alice; she did not want tempers to elevate even higher. While all parties involved would keep their opinions quiet during the stay of the other guests, she dreaded the point when the suppressed emotions would emerge. So this had been the source of Lady Anne's smugness. Was she not afraid? Or was she too influenced by her mother to give extensive thought to her condition?

Elizabeth paced her chambers as she waited for Darcy's return. She did not dare sit or lay down for fear she may fall asleep and not hear his entry. Who was to say he would come back tonight? She was aware of a dozen other places in which he could expend his agitation.

He returned in the morning's small hours. He stopped in the doorway when he realized that the chamber was lit and its sole occupant awake. His countenance stirred with agitation and concern. "You are not asleep?"

"I could hardly be expected to rest while wondering where my husband had ridden off to." Darcy watched her warily for her reaction, his entire figure tense and unyielding. Elizabeth moved toward him until she could reach up and rest her hands upon his shoulders. "The world is too heavy for one person to bear, even one as great as you, Fitzwilliam," she said quietly.

"She is my cousin, Lizzie."

Elizabeth saw then that he would not be dissuaded from his anger. Her hand slid up to rest upon his cheek. "It is done, though, and there is no way for you to change it."

He flinched under her words, and she drew closer to hear what passed between his barely parted lips. "Not yet."

She moved her hands to his lapels. "Fitzwilliam, think of the harm all the excitement may cause Anne. We cannot change what is, only proceed with it." His anger was contained for now, but she could see that it was only her calm that held it beneath the surface. She would have to find a way to keep it there until Anne and Lord Eaton departed.

"I love you," she told him. "I love you with everything I can offer you."

His eyebrows knit in bemusement at this abrupt alteration. "I love you, as well, Elizabeth."

"You are not alone in your concern, and I promise to aid Anne in whichever way I may."

"There is no need."

Elizabeth gently pressed her fingers to his lips. "There is and there will be great need."

His mouth did not seem to know whether to smile or frown, his eyes to blaze with irritation or love, his hands to push her away or draw her closer. "You must relinquish control in the course of others' lives. They are not yours to live."

He stared at her for a moment longer, and then he reached out and twined his fingers through hers. Darcy raised their joined hands between them and gently kissed each of her fingers before he drew her closer to him.

"It is only my life that I wish to lead, for the simple and yet intricate reason of you," he murmured.

"Hold me closer, Fitzwilliam," she whispered.

He placed a strong arm around her. "Elizabeth."


	42. Chapter 42:Favors

Dear Readers,

It has been awhile since my last update: longer than I intended. While I had at first meant for this chapter to cover far more, bringing the story closer to the end, it did not quite work out that way. I keep promising that the story will end soon, and I hope it will. Please keep reviewing; your feedback means so much to me.

Sincerely,

Audrie Melone

Elizabeth chewed her lip as she examined the pieces carefully, attempting to determine future patterns.

"Examine the board at your leisure, Lizzie. I have still won," murmured the Major-general, his voice already saturated with triumph.

"You presume much."

"I admit that you are a worthy opponent; far more worthy than many of my counterparts."

Darcy curtly ordered him to silence. Elizabeth's fingers hovered over several pieces, her fingers stirring the air as she thought. She then made her move and glanced up at the Major-general to see his response. He appeared perplexed by her choice. Her gaze moved to Darcy. He watched the game impassively, his mouth hidden by his fist and his eyes coolly detached.

The game unfolded, but neither gained the advantage as black and white pieces were eliminated from the board. To Elizabeth's slight benefit the Major-general had insisted on the match though he was partially inebriated.

His mother had frowned deeply at his behavior, but Elizabeth, though she regarded him with slight disapproval, could hardly hold the blame upon him. Despite the expanse of Pemberley, tension stalked everywhere, guarding the footsteps of all those who remained. Lady Alice felt it best that Anne remain at Pemberley until the child's birth. She would not completely confront the formidable Lady Catherine and though she pressed her husband, nor would he. She had requested Darcy's assistance, but he had informed her, in a threateningly quiet tone, that he withdrew his hands from the entire affair. Henrietta only complicated matters with her ill-timed remarks. Her husband, Lord Fitzwilliam, stood by his mother but Lady Catherine simply dismissed his protests. Amongst such debate, Lord Eaton was kept unaware of the gravity of his wife's condition.

Elizabeth and the Major-general found themselves in a most terrible position, caught between all of the disputing sides. One day they were pressed to convince Anne to stay, the next day told that the matter did not include their involvement. Darcy had become especially reticent, shutting himself away in his library to brood. At such times, Elizabeth let him be, though she instructed Mrs. Reynolds to check on him when the housekeeper delivered his tea.

The only ones who remained exempt from the tensions were Kitty and Edward. Lady Catherine had turned severely upon Jane when Elizabeth's sister had suggested it wise for Anne to remain at Pemberley. The usually mild Charles had been indignant over the treatment of his wife and had departed, though under polite excuses, with Jane and Evelyn shortly after the episode.

However callous she may appear, Elizabeth simply wanted all to be gone. Though Darcy had announced his detachment, he slept little at night, often awakening to pace. Her own restless sleep was interrupted by his rising. She could take little more of Henrietta's impoliteness, Lady Catherine's temper, Lady Alice's pleading, and Anne's obstinacy.

When at last Elizabeth captured the Major-general's queen, the satisfaction she had thought she would feel over her accomplishment was significantly diluted by her weary acceptance of the game's finish. The Major-general's reaction was subdued as well and he simply stared at the board, no jokes brimming forth at her accomplishment. The Major-general put his head in his hands.

"I cannot bear this much longer, Darcy," he groaned.

Darcy appeared grim, though he had in all effects, won a grand bet. "Anne is a fool to want to travel to Rosings."

"No one can convince her otherwise."

Darcy's gaze fell on Elizabeth. "Perhaps you ought to attempt it, Lizzie."

"She hardly regards my opinion upon other matters, why should this one prove different? Georgiana is best suited for such a task."

"Georgiana is not here. You really ought to try," insisted the Major-general.

Against her better sense, Elizabeth eventually capitulated to their persistence; she had promised to assist in whatever manner she could. In the bargain she gained a favor from the Major-general and a second from Darcy.

Lady Anne was seated in a small alcove off of her guest chamber, conversing with Lady Fitzwilliam. Lord Eaton had ridden out that morning in the company of Lord Fitzwilliam. The ladies' discussion fell silent when Elizabeth entered.

"Good afternoon, Anne, Henrietta."

Henrietta nodded curtly, but Anne had the decency to greet Elizabeth politely. Elizabeth inquired after their needs and Anne's health.

"Did you wish to join us?"

She smiled graciously at Henrietta. "All the other women are occupied and I am hardly interested in however the men have chosen to entertain themselves."

"Is Edward not lonely without his mother?"

Anne frowned at Lady Fitzwilliam. "Henrietta, I do not believe he requires her every moment of the day. That is what a nurse is for."

"So she has not chosen to care for the babe herself? I should have thought she would want to, having grown up being cared for by her mother."

"We had nurses in our infancy," replied Elizabeth tersely, unable to lift her lips in a smile. She was immensely irked by Henrietta. While Lady Catherine and Caroline Bingley, now Mrs. Haverill, had possessed an explainable reason for their unpleasant regard for Elizabeth, Lady Fitzwilliam offered no account for her treatment of Elizabeth.

She decided to ignore the unpleasant young woman and address Lady Eaton in the matter the Major-general and her husband had set her to. "Anne, I came to offer my hospitality to you, until you may safely travel again."

Lady Eaton's eyes narrowed. "I am well enough to travel."

"In your condition though," began Elizabeth.

"Might I ask, Mrs. Darcy, when did you halt your travel?"

"It is only that, Anne, you are not strong. The doctor has said…"

"How would you know what the doctor has said?" Anne's voice held such animosity that Elizabeth was forced back in her seat. She had predicted such a response for Anne, but she had given her promise to attempt to persuade the young woman.

"Darcy told me."

"Perhaps the doctor was wrong," interjected Lady Fitzwilliam. She reached out and clasped Anne's hand as if indicating her allegiance to her husband's cousin. Elizabeth became aware that she should have waited until Anne was alone.

"No chances should be taken," urged Elizabeth. "Darcy and I could provide you with larger rooms, another area of the house, if you chose to remain."

"I am capable of traveling," insisted Lady Eaton. Yet, she sounded uncertain of her own conviction, as if it did not belong to her. "Mother says that it will be better for me at Rosings."

"Your condition is delicate." Elizabeth's voice was fraught with exasperation at Anne's tenacity. She was taken aback to see the young woman's eyes grow full with tears as her hands trembled. This was certainly not what Elizabeth had desired to occur.

"Darcy thinks I have lost my senses."

For a moment Elizabeth hesitated upon the edge of a lie but then she nodded in affirmation. The gesture appeared to release the tears from Anne's eyes. She pressed a hand to her thin neck. "Henrietta, I must speak alone to Elizabeth."

The third woman protested vehemently, but eventually realized that her opposition only upset Anne more. With an indignant noise, she excused herself.

Lady Eaton turned to Elizabeth. Never had she appeared so small or frail, so childlike. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "I am going to die, am I not?" Her eyes pleaded for Elizabeth's comfort. When Elizabeth could not find an answer, the young woman lost all restraint. Her small form collapsed upon itself in quaking, unspeakable grief and fear.

Uncertain, Elizabeth went to the young woman's side. "Anne you must not excite yourself so," she begged gently. She felt that this was a moment Georgiana would have witnessed had she not been away with Lord Brighton.

Elizabeth sought reassuring words but only criticism for Anne's submission to Lady Catherine's demands came to her. This imprudence was the outcome of an unacknowledged family rivalry that existed only in the perception of her ladyship. Without access to verbal comfort, Elizabeth wrapped her arms about Anne. How mortified the young woman would be when she returned to her senses that she had sought comfort from Elizabeth!

"Remain here, at Pemberley. We can provide everything you shall need."

Lady Anne nodded against Elizabeth but could convey nothing more through her shivering sobs.

Elizabeth gasped when Lord Eaton suddenly burst into the chamber, shortly followed by Lady Henrietta, Lord Fitzwilliam, and Lady Catherine.

"What have you said to her?" cried Lord Eaton.

His anger was far less impressive than that of Lady Catherine. "You have upset her, you thoughtless girl. In her condition!"

Elizabeth drew her arms from Anne, whose sobs had subsided considerably. She could not speak for fear of the furious words that would escape her. They continued to batter her with accusations while Lady Henrietta glared at her in smug amusement and Lord Fitzwilliam weighed the animosity between his cousin's wife and his own.

"I want to stay here," said Anne weakly.

"Nonsense," protested Lady Catherine. "You shall go home."

Lady Eaton's resolve gave way easily to her mother's dismissals and Lord Eaton did nothing to defend his wife's wish.

"Perhaps she ought to stay," ventured Elizabeth.

"You are imposing," Lord Eaton told her contemptuously from where he stood over his lady.

"I am only concerned for her health."

Lady Catherine's expression silenced even Elizabeth's strong determination. "It is none of your concern."

Elizabeth gathered herself. Her lips trembled in unleashed indignation. "No, it is not. The responsibility will lie with you."

Her ladyship's face paled at Elizabeth's words as Lady Eaton fell once more into wracking sobs. Elizabeth swept from the room, highly aware of the hostile glares that accompanied her departure.

She was through with the entire affair! She had been mistaken to extend her concern. It held no value in their eyes; she would never be more than a country woman with unfavorable connections.

Elizabeth encountered Darcy in the corridor. "How did I allow myself to be persuaded by you? I have now released the towering wrath of your family upon my head, as if their opinion were favorable to begin! Is there a thing that I may do that will satisfy them? How may I do anything if your cousin will not stand against her mother and no one will tell her husband that she will more than likely die?"

Darcy drew no closer. "I never should have requested your involvement," said he. "I understand your anger, but this is not the appropriate place, Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy, I will have you know that this is now my home too and I am wearied of holding my tongue in it." She turned from him and stalked away.

Her anger carried her from the manor and down the garden paths darkened in the evening's fading light. She found her way to her clearing, to the bench beneath the willow. But her irritation would not allow her to remain still. She would sit but a few moments before she rose and strode through the clearing again.

She attempted to convince herself that Anne was not her concern. If the young woman would remain so obdurate, it was not worth her breath to convince her to stay. Why would she want Anne wait at Pemberley? Lady Eaton could be as straining as her mother at times with her complaining and her arrogance. Elizabeth reminded herself that the young woman was frail, but such a consideration did little to alleviate her frustration with Darcy's cousin.

The light disappeared, but Elizabeth was unready to return. A drop of rain hit her hand and soon another landed upon her face. She wrapped her arms about herself and started back toward the manor, moving slowly in the darkness and rain. Several times she stumbled over a hidden root or a raised stone. Her dress grew heavy with mud and water and her hands became gritty with layers of dried dirt.

It seemed as if half the night had passed before the dark form of the manor rose before her. She had gotten lost several times along the way, but eventually Elizabeth had found a familiar path. She stood at the hem of the gardens, staring up at the dark windows through the rain. Her stomach churned at the prospect of having to confront even Darcy in this state and so she moved away from her home toward the shelter of the stables. She would find someone to notify him that she was not lost.

Elizabeth crept in through a side door to avoid appearing as a spectacle before the stable hands. She stilled as she heard someone moving about. Rapid footsteps, dulled by the hay strewn floor, became audible and then the Major-general's voice. "I must assist you, after all I am partly responsible."

"If I do not find her within an hour, you may join me," answered Darcy.

Major-general Fitzwilliam made a noise, as if to speak, but chose otherwise. There was a moment of pause before his boots marched away. When she was sure of his retreat, she emerged from the shadows.

Though she attempted to move silently, Elizabeth heard a thump, footsteps, and then Darcy appeared from a stall.

"I am sorry." Their voices met in midair and hung there.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms about herself as Darcy stared at her. She must appear as if she had nearly drowned.

"You must be cold," said he briskly. He strode over and withdrew his coat to drape it over her. "And you are shivering. Come, we must warm you."

After Elizabeth's ruined clothing had been exchanged for a dry outfit, Darcy summoned her before the fire in their evening parlor. A servant had brought up a meal for her. The food was of simple fair, but she enjoyed it immensely. While she ate, her companion wandered about the room, pausing occasionally to examine a decoration or to finger the drapes. His countenance was unforthcoming though his posture betrayed neither anger nor agitation. She finished her meal and sipped her chocolate, savoring its smooth, rich texture.

"How was your clearing?"

"Pleasant. And quiet," she added. She did not ask how he knew where she had gone.

Darcy paused in his wandering. His eyes met hers and his face became tight with shame. Elizabeth set aside her chocolate. "Anne and Lord Eaton depart tomorrow, as well as her ladyship, and Henrietta and Charles." He hovered before a confession, evident in the clasp of his hands behind his back and the tightening of his upper arms. She could feel no relief from the news at the sight of his posture.

"Fitzwilliam, what is it?"

"I am afraid that I lost my temper after I saw you depart."

"I would have chastised you before but now I can find no words with which to reprimand you," replied she, unable to conceal a small smile.

Yet Darcy did not return her amusement. Elizabeth sighed and went to him. "We will not proceed any farther until you confess all that weighs upon you."

He explained all that had occurred after she had left. An ache built in her as he described his anger and the way in which he had spoken to his family. He finished, but would not look at her.

"What more is there?" insisted she.

"How could I be angry with my relatives when it was I who knowingly made you the object of their anger?"

"You must know by now Fitzwilliam that there are few positions that you have put me in against my will, the main one being falling in love with you, which I am now overjoyed at. Today my actions were partially selfish; I had to clear my conscience should anything occur. It was necessary that I could tell myself I had done all that I could to protect Anne. You have done more than I, so now you must relieve yourself of her burden." Elizabeth was unsure if her next actions were appropriate for the moment, but she followed her idea anyway. "I believe you owe me a favor."

"Two."

"Your memory serves you well."

"I will relieve you of one."

He hesitated. "Demand," he said finally.

"You must embrace me and kiss me."

Darcy's eyes met hers, faint amusement lining his mouth. "That may be considered two, dearest."

"They are one; I am certain." Elizabeth moved closer to touch his cheek. "The burden is no longer yours, Fitzwilliam. Cast it away."

He stiffened and his face hardened. Elizabeth recoiled, expecting his anger. Her actions had been imprudent. How greatly had she incensed him? He pivoted and strode to the sofa.

Despite the summer's warmth in the room, she felt chilled as he slowly sat, his eyes never leaving her.

"Come here, Elizabeth."

She arched an eyebrow, but approached him slowly.

"Sit."

Elizabeth did so stiffly. Suddenly he turned. She gasped and drew back, but his arms captured her as his lips felt for hers. His apology flowed from his kiss as his hands sought comfort in the locks of her hair.

When at last her mouth was free, Elizabeth chuckled. "Perhaps I shall no longer be so opposed to chess."

His thumb teased her lip. "I dearly love your humor, Elizabeth, but I have not quite yet forgotten my burdens."

"It may be that you are not trying hard enough."

"Or it could be that you occupy your lips with speaking."

"I suppose, then, you must make me forget what I was saying."

He allowed her to say no more.

Elizabeth was sitting in Edward's nursery at mid-day, watching the sun stretch its rays across the floor, when she was surprised by a knock upon the door.

"Come in," she called.

Darcy's cousin, Lord Charles, appeared through the doorway. "Have I disturbed you?" he inquired politely.

"No," she returned as courteously as he, though she much preferred to be alone. "I shall return Edward to his nurse and we may talk." She summoned the infant's nurse. Yet this morning, Edward would not leave Elizabeth willingly and she was forced to pry his tiny hands from her dress. His whimpers clogged her ears as she led Lord Charles from the room and his cries made her feel cold-hearted.

"You suggested that you wanted to speak to me," she said tersely.

"If we may walk?" He proffered his arm and Elizabeth was forced to take it out of courtesy.

Lord Charles asked after her health and that of Edward. Elizabeth was very tempted to ask after the whereabouts of his wife and whether she knew that he met with her, but she knew that those actions would not endear her to him. He did not seem as fond of her wit as Darcy and the Major-general. She was also unsure if she could keep the irony from her voice. It was best to allow him to direct the conversation.

"My wife, Lady Henrietta, has not been the most accommodating guest. I would like to apologize on her behalf."

Elizabeth blinked; she had not anticipated this. What was he expecting of her? Was she to simply accept his apology or did he want her to counter it? "As the hostess, it is my responsibility to see to all the needs of my guests."

"You have done so extraordinarily."

She thanked him for the compliment.

"I fear for Anne. There may come a time soon when she must stand on her own, yet she does not have the strength. I am humbled now to ask that you provide what strength you may."

Elizabeth's arm slid from his as she stared at him with incredulity upon her face. He bowed to her. "Farewell, Elizabeth Darcy. I thank you on behalf of my wife, and for myself, for your incomparable hospitality. You have also given me much to consider." Darcy's cousin bowed and strode away, even as Elizabeth sought an adequate response.

She saw neither Lord Charles nor Lady Henrietta again before they departed. Darcy later informed her that he had received their gratitude and praises. Though it vaguely occurred to her that allowing them to leave without a proper farewell was inexcusably rude, she was unable to find it within herself to fret.

Within the week, Earl Fitzwilliam and his lady had departed. It was then that Darcy called upon the favor Elizabeth had won for him from his cousin.

"I call a rematch," protested the Major-general. "I was in no state of mind for a matching of wits."

"You insisted upon it," countered Darcy.

"Further indicating that I was hardly myself."

"Elizabeth won fairly. Are you to tarnish your honor by reneging on an agreement?"

The Major-general glared Darcy for a few moments before sighing in defeat. "What is it then?"

"There is a young woman that I would like for you to meet."

"You are as persistent and irksome as our aunt. What need have I for a wife? I am content as I am, is that not enough?"

"We leave early tomorrow; she lives but a quarter of a day's ride away. The refreshing air will be excellent for you."

"Lizzie, shall you not help defend me?"

Elizabeth smiled as she set down a card. "You are far from an unsocial man; I believe an afternoon with a young woman will not expend you too greatly."

The Major-general flung his hand of cards upon the table. "I suppose I shall have to find a more sympathetic ear in my cousin! I have a letter to her that I must finish."

Elizabeth and Darcy laughed after he had strode from the room. "He will come around before we depart," assured Darcy.

"If he still remains tomorrow morning. He may steal off in the night."

Darcy scowled at the thought. "He would not dare, but I shall be sure." He excused himself and went after his cousin.

Assuming their game to be over, Elizabeth set her cards down and set off to find Kitty. It had been a long while since they had spoken.


	43. Chapter 43:Propriety

_Long time no write, eh? Sorry. College applications took over my life, among other--er--unpleasant things. I would promise more frequent updates now that applications are finished and senior slump looms on the horizon but truth be told, I'm trying to get my life back together right now so I'm not making promises that I can't keep. I'm really sorry.The fanfic will be finished soon though; just a few more chapters.I _can _promise that. Right now, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, those who have been with me for awhile, and the new-comers.Your reviews have honestly been incredible bright points for me over some difficult times these past few months.Thank you so much and please enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Audrie_

_P.S. Thank you so much **Artemis11** for the suggestion for scene seperators! I tried to put in pretty stars,but my attempts were thwarted, and I had to settle for horizontal lines._

_P.P.S Unfortunately, I do not know who left the anon. review, but I would like to reply to him or her. First, thank you for the review. Second,thank you for pointing out the place where it said Pemberley instead of Longbourn(I cringed at the slip as I read over my work on the Metro); no matter how many times I proofread, I always find mistakes (also writing at 4 am,being afraid that my parents are going to wake up and tell me to go to bed, having to go to the bathroom for half an hour don't help either). Secondly, Darcy is not so upset to be apart because Longbourn and Rosings are really only two days apart by carriage (I checked), and even shorter on horseback. Once again, thank you for the review and I hope this clears everything up._

Though Elizabeth, Kitty, and Darcy's uncle were amused by the Major-general's reluctance toward Darcy's errand, Lady Alice and Darcy tirelessly insisted upon the benefits of the visit. Elizabeth had promised Darcy that she would stay awake until their return to hear the details of the day.

The evening before, Elizabeth had arranged for a carriage to take the Earl and his lady on a tour of the grounds. She had offered to accompany them, but Lady Alice had politely declined, insisting that Elizabeth deserved a respite. Elizabeth protested only enough to be courteous and then gladly accepted the excuse.

She completed a letter to Georgiana and then a reply to Jane, informing her of the date that she would arrive at Longbourn. She was contemplating a letter to Leanne when Nerissa leapt into her lap and settled there.

Elizabeth looked down and smiled, gently running her fingers through the fur on the cat's crown. Nerissa purred thickly.

"Lizzie?"

"I should have known you would have been right behind her," said Elizabeth, turning to smile at her sister. She indicated for Kitty to sit down. "Are you anticipating our visit to Longbourn?"

Kitty glanced down at her hands. "That is what I came to speak to you of, Elizabeth. I wanted to ask your permission to remain here."

"Remain at Pemberley? But everyone is expecting you at Longbourn!"

"I understand, but Lizzie, I would truly like to stay."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had not realized that Kitty was this attached to Mr. Ashby. How would Kitty stay alone without causing scandal? Elizabeth's head pounded just thinking of what Lady Catherine would have to say on the subject.

"Kitty I am sorry, I cannot allow you to remain at Pemberley by yourself," she told her sister. To Elizabeth's immense surprise, Kitty nodded in understanding but did not look upset.

"I thought as much so I asked Mrs. Brighton if she would care for the companionship of a young woman."

"I shall consider it," Elizabeth replied finally.

It was then that Kitty released her calm exterior. "Oh, please, Lizzie. I am not Lydia! I promise that I will not do anything foolish."

Elizabeth watched her fingers disappear and reappear through Nerissa's fur as she stroked the cat. "I by no means believe that you will behave as foolishly as our sister did, but Kitty, we must consider your reputation. I cannot give you an honest answer at the moment."

Kitty struggled to accept her sister's reply and then straightened her shoulders. "You will consider it though, truly consider it, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I would do no less, dear."

That evening, after everyone had retired, Darcy led Elizabeth from the manor. Moonlight lit the lane they slowly traversed. They paused occasionally to inhale the heady summering scent of the flowers.

"Did the Major-general behave himself today," inquired Elizabeth.

"He was the gentleman that you first knew him to be. I believe that he will be calling upon Miss Werner during his next visit at Pemberley."

Elizabeth congratulated him for his success. "Might I ask how you knew this young woman?"

"It was the Major-general who introduced me to her at Georgiana's ball in January."

"I had thought you would have him meet a woman he had not met before."

"That would have been the case had he not already had feelings for this one." Elizabeth did not need to utter a word for him to comprehend her curiosity. "He has mentioned her indirectly in several letters to me over the past few months; the last time a young woman was mentioned in one of our correspondences, we were discussing you."

Elizabeth allowed this to settle within her and then she sighed. "I suppose Miss Werner possesses substantial backing."

"Enough for the marriage to not cause a stir in my family, though," hearing the amusement in his voice, she glanced up at him, but his face was too shadowed for her to view him properly, "as children everyone would have projected that it would be he, and not I, who ignored the boundaries. I did not realize at the time that doing so could be so greatly rewarding, my dear dark-eyed beauty."

"You really must stop calling me that," insisted Elizabeth with a laugh. "It is far too absurd for me to be assured of your sincerity."

Darcy stopped and turned her to face him. The moonlight played gleefully across his features providing his countenance with a warm glow. "What shall I call you?"

"Lizzie, Elizabeth, dearest."

His forehead came to rest gently against hers. "Those are all very well, but I am prepared to convince you of my sincerity," his lips touched one corner of her lips and then the other before they skimmed her jaw and came to rest at her ear, "my dark-eyed beauty."

She grasped his shoulder as he pressed her closer. "You are feeling daring this evening," she breathed.

"We may return inside if you prefer." She shivered despite the night's heat. Her hand tightened on his shoulder and then she pushed herself away from him. "You have distracted me."

"From what, Lizzie?"

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you." She had moved beyond the reach of his arms, for he was entirely too persuasive.

He took a step toward her. Elizabeth moved back warily and Darcy sighed. "I want to discuss what is upon your mind, Lizzie."

She turned to walk in the direction they had been going before they had stopped. He swiftly moved to her side.

"It is about the visit to Longbourn," she began and explained Kitty's proposal. "I see no harm in allowing her to stay, but she also lives under your roof and I felt I should seek your opinion as well."

"The arrangements are suitable," Darcy agreed. He chuckled. "Your sister is very resourceful if I understand her motivations correctly."

"I only hope that she is not too resourceful for her own good," she confided.

"There is nothing to worry about, Lizzie, and perhaps when we return you will have one more sister on her way to matrimony."

"I am certain that now that we are leaving Kitty to her own devices that will be the case."

Darcy took her hand. "Lizzie, I think it would be best if you stayed at Longbourn without me."

"Why would that be?"

"People you once knew will treat you differently because of who you are now, Elizabeth. My presence will only make that more evident to you. I want you to enjoy your visit to its fullest extent."

"You are not politely avoiding my mother?" She laughed at his silence. "You speak the truth, Darcy, but you cannot deceive me. Though, I do not blame you." Elizabeth became solemn. "Where shall you go though?"

"I am going to stay at Rosings. Georgiana wrote me today to tell me that she and Lord Brighton will be staying with our relatives for a short while."

"Very well. Everything is settled then."

"Are you disappointed that I will not remain with you?"

Elizabeth's eyes moved to the moon while she thought. Its presence was brightly pronounced this night. Though she would miss him, she found that preferable to cringing at every embarrassment her mother saw fit to bestow upon all of them. It would also be a relief as well to savor some of the freedom of her former social surroundings and status. "I will miss you, Fitzwilliam, and yet, my visit will be far more satisfactory if I need not flinch every time that you are subjected to my mother's silliness," she admitted aloud.

"In the end, she only desires the best for her daughters."

This time it was Elizabeth who halted. She wrapped her arms around Darcy and he held her tightly.

* * *

Arrangements were made for the Darcys' departure. The Major-general called upon Miss Werner a second time before he had to leave. He was shortly followed by the Earl and his lady, who fondly bade Elizabeth goodbye. 

As summer officially approached, Elizabeth and Darcy accompanied Kitty to her new residence. Mrs. Brighton was eager to have a companion, now that her grandson had departed, and had made sure of the most comfortable accommodations for Kitty.

When it came time for the Darcys to leave, Darcy and Mrs. Brighton politely excused themselves so that Kitty and Elizabeth would have a moment for a private goodbye.

Elizabeth smiled at her sister, though her lips felt strained. Kitty was no longer her little sister but an adult in her own right. "Be sure to write our parents," Elizabeth reminded her. "And," she lowered her voice, "I would appreciate it if you gave to some hint to your reason for staying. Our mother will be far less likely to protest my decision to allow you to stay."

Kitty laughed. "I shall write them separately, then, since our father will be alarmed you left me in such a potentially unpredictable situation."

Elizabeth patted her sister's shoulder. "You are very perceptive."

The two sisters embraced. Her arms lingered around Kitty before Elizabeth sighed and pulled away. Kitty followed her to the entryway, where Darcy bade Kitty farewell and wished her luck in her endeavors so politely that Elizabeth would not have been alerted to his intention had she not seen the mischievous turn of his lips. Mrs. Brighton did not seem to notice as Kitty's cheeks crimsoned, but Elizabeth frowned slightly at her husband. They thanked Mrs. Brighton for her generosity and bade her adieu.

Elizabeth waited until they were a distance from the manor before she scolded Darcy for his behavior.

"I never would have believed you capable of such a lack of manners. That was certainly a moment for your cousin."

He apologized for his conduct, but smiled at his wife. "My dear, you reprimand me, but I did not miss the amusement in your eyes."

"Perhaps I should not have endeavored so greatly to remove your rigidity."

"Dearest, you offer me boundless opportunities for amusement; I only desired to return the favor."

"At the expense of my sister?"

Darcy tipped his hat toward her. "My dear wife you have just outwitted me," he conceded.

Elizabeth laughed. "You made a valiant attempt, Mr. Darcy."

"Your words do not console me."

She moved closer to him and placed her palm against his cheek, bringing his ear down to her lips. "Perhaps my caresses will console you later," she breathed.

Darcy pulled away and stared at her mischievous smile. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"That serves you right, Mr. Darcy," she told him firmly so that their driver could hear, but her raised eyebrow and smirk told her husband much more.

"Temptress," he muttered.

She simply hummed in reply as she turned to look over the passing fields.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet was waiting on the drive when her two oldest daughters arrived at Longbourn. Jane wearily climbed from the carriage as Mrs. Bennet rushed toward them. "Jane, Lizzie, how was your travel?" she cried, pulling Jane into an embrace and then Elizabeth. "I have missed you both so much! Oh that Kitty is not here! Lydia is here and of course Mary is. I had hoped to have all my daughters reunited for a short while. Where are the children? Oh, oh, oh goodness Jane! She shall be the most beautiful little girl in –shire! And Edward, Lizzie, he is so big!" Mrs. Bennet ushered her daughters, grandchildren, and their nurses into the house. "Mr. Bennet!" she called. She exhaled in exasperation when Mr. Bennet did not reply. "Sally, will you please inform Mr. Bennet that his children have returned. And please retrieve Lydia from wherever she has gotten off to. Hurry along now. And Martha, please show the nurses the room prepared for the children." Mrs. Bennet turned to her daughters as she practically shoved them into the parlor. "You must be famished from your journey; we shall be having luncheon soon. Oh my dear nerves, they can hardly stand this much excitement," she exclaimed as she hurried off to make sure of luncheon. 

Elizabeth sighed in relief when her mother left her alone. Jane had sunk down upon a sofa. Her eyes were closed and her face pinched.

"Are you well, Jane?"

"I have a dreadful headache, Lizzie," she admitted.

"Perhaps you ought to excuse yourself from luncheon."

"It will disappoint our mother dreadfully."

"I am sure she will," Elizabeth was interrupted by the appearance of her father.

He smiled broadly at the sight of his favorite daughter and she went to embrace him. Mr. Bennet cleared his throat as he pulled away from her. "We have missed you."

"I have missed all of you." Elizabeth smiled. "Darcy sends his regards, though Mama did not give me an opportunity to relay them."

"Charles also sends his regards," said Jane, as she greeted her father.

Mr. Bennet examined his oldest daughter's fatigued appearance. "My dear, perhaps you out to rest for awhile."

Jane protested, attempting to find a cheerful countenance, but Elizabeth touched Jane's sleeve. "Really, it would be terrible if you were to fall ill. Mother will understand."

Mrs. Bennet returned as Mary and Lydia arrived to greet them. After much persistence from all of them, Jane retreated upstairs to rest and the rest proceeded to luncheon.

Mrs. Bennet took it upon herself to inform Elizabeth of all the latest Meryton gossip. To Elizabeth's immense surprise, Lydia did not join in, though she had been at Longbourn for three weeks.

Lydia's entire demeanor through luncheon and as the afternoon passed perplexed Elizabeth. Her youngest sister's eyes were shadowed and none of the flighty gaiety that had shone from her face, even after marriage, was present. Though the heat was barely tolerable, Lydia was wearing a heavy gown and shawl. Often her fingers would fall from her task, and she would gaze off, her eyes unfocused.

* * *

Elizabeth had expected her homecoming to be a respite among her family, but she found her concerns heightened by Lydia's odd behavior, her mother's frequent complaints of her nerves, and Jane's sudden loss of appetite and continuing fatigue. Neither her parents nor Mary knew what made Lydia so withdrawn. Mr. Bennet assumed that perhaps his daughter was finally outgrowing the silliness of her youth. Mrs. Bennet only became more upset by Elizabeth's questions and Mary, who much preferred quiet to Lydia's chattering, had simply accepted her sister's silence without question. After a walk about the park with Edward and Evelyn, Elizabeth decided that she would first address Jane. 

She found her sister engaged in writing a letter to Charles and went to the temporary nursery to play with the children while she waited. When Jane at last completed her letter, Elizabeth suggested a walk after dinner, to which her sister readily agreed.

"Where are you off to?" demanded Mrs. Bennet when she saw Jane and Elizabeth readying to go out.

"We are only going for a walk," Jane assured her mother. "We will not go far if you should need us."

Mrs. Bennet fanned herself vigorously. "Do not stay out too late or else I shall worry and send your father after you."

Elizabeth assuaged her mother's anxiety and the two young women departed. They had gone only a short distance when Jane looped her arm through Elizabeth's. "Tell me, sister, what is upon your mind?"

"Truth to tell, you and Lydia."

Jane chuckled as she adjusted her bonnet. "Me? Whatever for, Lizzie?"

"Jane it is not in your nature to conceal things, yet there is something that you are not sharing. Are you certain that you are well? You have hardly eaten and you are frequently so tired." Elizabeth stopped and stared earnestly at her sister. Was Jane afraid of the worry that her illness would cause?

Jane gazed over Elizabeth's shoulder for long moments, her gentle face unreadable. Then she twined her fingers through Elizabeth's as she met her concerned sister's gaze.

"Lizzie, I think I am with child again."

Elizabeth's hand tightened over Jane's. "Truly?"

Jane nodded. "I have not eaten much because I can hold very little."

"How long have you guessed?"

"A few weeks, but I was not sure. I did not want to raise anyone's expectations."

"So Charles does not know?"

"He does not. Oh, Lizzie, how do I tell him? I can hardly reveal it in a letter!"

Elizabeth embraced Jane. "There is plenty of time and we will, no doubt, see him soon. I do not believe that he shall be able to remain apart from you for the entire two months that you will be here."

"Will you promise not to tell anyone until I have told Charles?"

"Of course. Not even Darcy."

Jane chuckled and pulled away from her sister. She grasped Elizabeth's hands. "Certainly not Darcy. He would have quite a task keeping such a secret from his dearest friend."

"You underestimate my husband."

"You defend him, as you ought as his wife."

Elizabeth laughed and began toward the house. "Perhaps, but he is a great man."

"Undeniably, though I must say that he does not compare to Charles."

"I forgive you for the necessity of defending your husband."

That night, as they had many times before their marriages, Elizabeth and Jane lay awake whispering to one another long after the house had stilled. Comforted knowing that her sister was well, Elizabeth had broached her concerns for their youngest sister with Jane.

"Perhaps she is realizing that she no longer loves Mr. Wickham," Jane suggested. "I cannot know, though, as he left a few days before our arrival."

"Why did Lydia not leave with him?"

"It may be that they must be apart to remain with one another."

"He is a charming, well-ranked, attractive soldier."

"Do not even suggest such a thing, Lizzie," Jane admonished. "He must possess more propriety than you suppose."

"Jane, you always want to find the good in others, but pursuing the fairer sex has been his habit. You do not think that simply marrying could cure him of it?"

"It was not always the fairer sex that set him in pursuit, but money as well."

"Your accusation is as terrible as mine," Elizabeth protested and Jane fell silent for a long while.

"Perhaps Lydia misses him. He may have left supposing Darcy would be arriving with you."

"I suppose."

"It is best that we ask Lydia what is wrong, that we may not assume ill of anyone."

Elizabeth sighed, recognizing her sister's wisdom, though she was reluctant to confront her sister.

"Come, Lizzie, there is nothing more we can do regarding Lydia at this moment and there are happier things to discuss. Did you hear that Charlotte's younger sister, Abby, is to be married?"

The moment to speak with Lydia did not arrive for another week. On a rare occasion, Mrs. Bennet had coaxed Mary from the house for a trip to Meryton. Jane decided to join them and pay a visit to their aunt, Mrs. Philips.

"Not so rare anymore," Mrs. Hill, the Longbourn housekeeper, had confided when Elizabeth mentioned Mary's outing. "There is a man that has caught her attention in Meryton. Clerk of your uncle's, I believe. She has been to Meryton quite a bit more since meeting him."

Elizabeth bade them farewell and closed the door behind them before she sought out Lydia. She found her in the room that Lydia had once shared with Kitty. The door was partially open, enough for Elizabeth to see Lydia curled up on the bed.

She knocked gently upon the door.

"I asked you to please not bother me, Sally," Lydia protested. "My head aches."

"You must truly be ill then, for usually you would be loudly moaning for someone to bring you a cool cloth."

Elizabeth's sister turned toward the doorway. "Lizzie? What is it?" Lydia's face was shadowed in the dim room.

Elizabeth opened the door all the way and gasped as the heat of the room settled in her nose and over her mouth. She drew in a breath, straining against the temperature. "Lydia, how can you stand this? No wonder your head aches." She strode into the room and opened each of the windows before drawing thin curtains back over them.

When Elizabeth turned to look at her sister, Lydia was laying on her back. Her delicate features were wan and her eyes outlined by dark circles. Her figure was far too thin, as if she had been consuming even less than Jane. How could her parents have ignored this?

Elizabeth shut the door before she moved across the room to gently sit upon the bed. She took Lydia's limp hand in her own. It was as if the touch had debilitated some barrier, unsettled some internal struggle, and Lydia began to tremble and then convulse as violent sobs tore from her. The wracking heaves seemed too much for her frail body, as if any moment she would splinter into pieces upon the bed. Elizabeth had never before been confronted with such grief and her heart thudded as she gathered her sister to her.

For a long while all she could do was tenderly rock her sister, smoothing her hair and murmuring soothingly. At long last, Lydia went limp in Elizabeth's hold and when Elizabeth looked down, she saw that Lydia's gaze was vacant. Her hand gripped Elizabeth's dress tightly, much like Edward did with those he did not know, as if afraid of being dropped.

"I lost it." Lydia's voice was raw. She shuddered despite the heat and Elizabeth held her tighter.

"Lost what?"

Lydia trembled and Elizabeth would have feared that she would begin to weep again had she not looked so spent. The younger woman swallowed convulsively and her fingers gripped Elizabeth's dress tighter. Lydia pressed her head to Elizabeth's bosom and closed her eyes. "I lost the child," she whispered.

For a moment, Elizabeth was caught in confusion. Then the room seemed to undulate around her as understanding began to dawn.

Lydia's voice was distant when she spoke again. "It was for the best. He did not want it." Elizabeth did not know how to reply, but Lydia did not seem to care. "There are no ties left between us, but marriage. That is why he left, Lizzie. He did not want to endure my grief and I did not want him to know that I had still loved him for so long, that I had wanted our child so badly. He will return when I write him, when I am well. Our reputations will hold. Mr. Darcy's efforts were not in vain when he traced us those few years ago."

Tears burned Elizabeth's eyes but she stared upward, willing them away. She would have gladly exchanged the flighty, silly, flirtatious Lydia for a more mature one, but this Lydia was too strange, to foreign. Elizabeth had never expected the world's weight to settle upon her sister's shoulders, nor such weary words to pass from her lips. Lydia had recognized, admitted to, her folly and yet, oddly, Elizabeth would rather she had not. Her arms tightened around Lydia. Elizabeth could not imagine being cast from a fantasy so harshly. A desire tightened in Elizabeth's chest, a wish that Lydia's babe had survived to be someone that would offer Lydia love in the lonely years that she would spend fettered to a man she no longer loved and who no longer loved her. The desire constricted as Elizabeth longed that some vestige of Lydia's dream had survived to offer her comfort.

"I love you, Lydia," she murmured, placing a gentle kiss upon her sister's forehead.

Lydia's hollow gaze drifted up to meet Elizabeth's. "Truly?"

Elizabeth frowned and smoothed her sister's hair. The ache in her chest nearly stole her breath as she realized that Lydia had doubted her love. "Of course, Lydia. You are my sister, no matter how exasperated I ever was with you, no matter what your faults or mine. It may have seemed at times that I did not love you, but I always did." Elizabeth felt the tears escaping and her voice fought past the coil in her throat. "I always loved you, Lydia, as difficult as you have made it for me to sometimes. Love is not a single plateau that everyone rests upon. One's love for every person has a different terrain, a different climate."

Lydia was crying again. Elizabeth brought her palm to rest against Lydia's damp cheek as she rocked her sister once again, and she held Lydia long after sleep had claimed her and stilled the grief upon her countenance.

* * *

Awareness of her sisters' secrets brought no relief to Elizabeth. Jane's joy was Lydia's sorrow, and Elizabeth was hesitant, though her older sister pressed, to reveal what ailed their youngest sister. It was not until she received a letter from Darcy a few days later, announcing that he and Charles would be visiting Longbourn soon if only for a short while, that Elizabeth reluctantly revealed the truth to her sister. While Jane offered encouragement to Lydia during the day, there were times when she could not meet her sister's gaze and a few nights that Elizabeth lay awake listening to Jane's muffled tears. Elizabeth hoped that Charles' arrival would rekindle Jane's joy. 

Elizabeth could barely contain her excitement two weeks later as she and Jane watched out the window. Mrs. Bennet fluttered about behind them, exclaiming over their distinguished guests as if they were not yet married to her daughters. Yet Elizabeth had little attention to spare to her mother's embarrassing antics.

"Dust!" exclaimed Jane, moving the curtain aside a bit farther. They were no better than children awaiting Christmas. "Look Evelyn, Papa is coming!"

Evelyn, standing between Jane and Elizabeth upon the seat, clapped her hands and laughed. She was wearing a new gown and, upon her light locks, a wreath of flowers that Lydia had woven for her. "Papa!" she cried, pressing her face against the window.

Edward, held firmly in Elizabeth's arms, laughed and waved his arms in imitation of his cousin.

It was not long before Darcy and Charles' horses trotted up the driveway. Elizabeth and Jane handed Evelyn and Edward over to their nurses as Mrs. Hill opened the door. They heard Mrs. Bennet's exclamations of delight from the entryway, Mr. Bennet's greeting, and then Mrs. Bennet calling Lydia and Mary away to help her.

Charles entered first and went to Jane. Elizabeth could not keep her seat as she waited for Darcy to follow. When he did, she let out a muffled cry of delight and hurried to him, ignoring the grime on his travel clothes as he embraced her.

"Lizzie," he murmured in her ear.

"Fitzwilliam," she sighed into his chest. When at last she reluctantly pulled away from him, she retrieved Edward from his nurse. Darcy grinned as he took his son in his arms.

"You have taken good care of your mother then?" Darcy inquired of the infant.

Edward laughed and burbled.

"Precisely what I desired to hear," said Darcy, as he adjusted Edward upon one arm and pulled Elizabeth to him with the other.

Elizabeth passed the afternoon with her husband and son in the park. When dinner had concluded, it was agreed that Elizabeth and Darcy would take a room at the inn in Meryton, as the spare bedchamber was being used as a nursery.

Darcy obtained the largest room that the inn had to offer. The officers' stay a few years before had ensured that the chamber was well furnished, if small.

After they were prepared for bed, Elizabeth related all that had happened in the weeks that she had been staying with her parents. He listened attentively to all she said, consoling her briefly when she told him of Lydia's situation. She felt far less troubled at the conclusion of her account, as if a few knots had been untied in her chest. She had received Jane's permission before leaving to reveal her sister's condition to Darcy and her humor was further brightened when she told him the news.

He laughed at the revelation. "Charles certainly did not expect to be sharing his bed with another when he visited Jane."

Elizabeth crimsoned at the crudeness of his words and shook her head. "Where is your sense of propriety, Mr. Darcy?"

He pulled her to him and murmured in her ear, "Absent in the presence of my beautiful wife."

She stared up at her husband, recalling how he had teased Kitty. This was a facet of Darcy to which she was unaccustomed. It appeared that some of her mischievous ways had rubbed off upon him, and so long as they remained private, she quite enjoyed them.

Darcy drew her tighter to him when she made no reply. His fingers nimbly undid her braid. "Not tonight," he murmured at her half-hearted protest. He swept her up and settled her upon the bed. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed the other hand to his chest.

"Did you miss me?" she murmured.

He smiled slightly as he gazed down at her. "In many ways," he confided, bringing his palm to rest upon her cheek.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as his lips met hers, his tender, probing kiss peeling the last bit of the past few weeks' tension from her. Her shoulders settled upon the mattress, the coil in her neck unfurled, and her stomach loosened its grip on her middle with the release of her anxiety. Darcy's fingers tugged gently, yet persistently, at her nightgown and she gladly relinquished herself to him.


	44. Chapter 44:Teasing

_It has been over two months, and I apologize for the delay. I understand how obnoxious it can be to wait so long in between chapters; thank you for your patience. I think it only fair that I offer some explanation for why updates have slowed down. First, this is my senior year of high school and the work load has been unbelievably heavy, especially with the addition of applying to college and having to keep my grades up. Second--and I'm not looking for sympathy, just giving an explanation--my cousin, who was actually much more like a brother, died unexpectedly in October. It's taken me a really long time, and a lot of support, to get my life back on track. For a long time, I just couldn't write. It was really hard to write the last chapter and by the time I got to Lydia losing her baby, I could barely see the screen through my tears. Third, I was out of town for two weeks in February and without computer access. _

_I have exams coming up in two weeks, but then I'll have spring break to write as much as I want. There aren't too many chapters left. On that note, this is a rather "fluffy" chapter, but enjoy-- it's probably the last. I better go now and get started on the three essays due tomorrow that I have put off to finish this. Enjoy and thank you for your patience._

_Sincerely,_

_Audrie_

Darcy and Charles remained at Longbourn two more days before they took their leave, Charles still glowing at the unexpected news that he had received from his wife.

"He appears far too exuberant for one who is to be apart from his wife for another few weeks," Mary mused, in an unusual bout of observation while the four sisters stood on the drive, awaiting the last glimpse of Darcy and Charles.

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a glance and Elizabeth turned away to conceal her smile from her sisters. "Perhaps he is thankful to have escaped the attentions of our mother," she said lightly.

"I expect he is looking forward to the better comforts that beneficial connections provide." Mary sighed.

"Perhaps," agreed Lydia. Her thin hands pulled her shawl tighter about her. "But I do not think it is that."

Fortunately, Mary possessed little imagination and felt no desire to pursue further speculations. She returned inside to her needlework and her three sisters soon followed.

The former Bennet sisters enjoyed their respite at Longbourn, frequently attending the dances that were held to distract its members from the summer's heat. Elizabeth passed many evenings with her father, who was more than content to have his favorite daughter back, if only for a short while. Lydia's humor improved steadily, though slowly, in the presence of her sisters. Yet, Elizabeth often felt that Kitty's presence would have hastened her sister's recovery.

One afternoon, Elizabeth and Jane returned from a walk with the children to find Longbourn in a state of excitement. Lydia met them on the path, her face slightly amused for the first time in many weeks. She allowed her elder sisters no opportunity to question her pleasure.

"Mr. Sharpe has proposed to Mary," she giggled. "Can you imagine?"

"Our Mary?"

"Yes, Lizzie, _our_ Mary. Can you believe that she shall wed before Kitty?"

"Has she accepted?" Jane did not scold Lydia for her impolite incredulity and Elizabeth was too relieved to see a familiar Lydia to bring attention to it.

"What choice has she? It is perhaps the best offer that will come to her before she is too old to wed. At least Mr. Sharpe is no Mr. Collins."

"Lydia." Jane's voice was sharp but Elizabeth laughed.

"Quite the opposite," Elizabeth agreed as they accompanied Lydia back to the house.

They found Mrs. Bennet embracing Mary. "Oh, my dears!" exclaimed she upon seeing her oldest daughters, "Mary is to have a husband! Can you believe; my plainest daughter married younger than Lady Lucas's Charlotte! My goodness, we'll have to publish it in the papers! There is so much to do! Of course I knew you would never marry as well as the rest of your sisters, but you shall have a home and a certain future."

"Congratulations, sister. I wish you all the happiness," Jane offered.

Mary carefully pulled away from their mother, who had now given into her tears. "It is but a marriage of convenience and we both sure to find contentment in that convenience."

"Convenience or no," protested Mrs. Bennet as she fanned herself anxiously and wiped at her face with a handkerchief, "you shall have a husband! Oh! We must celebrate this occasion!" Mrs. Bennet hurried off to rearrange dinner.

Elizabeth offered her own congratulations to her sister and excused herself. She had to write to Kitty; to be sure this news should not be kept from her, but Elizabeth felt that an extra urging not to do anything foolish should accompany whatever notice Kitty received of Mary's engagement. She wished dearly that she had endeavored far more to convince Kitty to accompany her to Longbourn, but it was too late and circumstances stood as they were.

Mr. Sharpe was indeed no Mr. Collins. He spoke little and possessed little ingenuity. While Jane maintained a polite conversation with him through dinner, Elizabeth quickly found him dull. She had enjoyed Mr. Collins's absurdities, but there was nothing absurd about Mr. Sharpe. Mary's betrothed seemed to care for Elizabeth as little as she cared for him. He winced every time she laughed and his lips became pinched in the corners every time that she addressed him.

Yet he seemed to take an interest in Jane, or perhaps she was the only one who conversed with him continuously. Mary was quiet, according to her habit, Lydia had little interest in him after she found nothing pleasing in his features, and Mr. Bennet offered only enough to be considered barely polite. Mrs. Bennet seemed to have as little interest in him as Lydia did.

Even Jane could not contain her relief after he bade them all goodnight and departed and Mary retired to her room.

"I must say he offers little compared to my other son-in-laws," Mr. Bennet mused. He waved his hand toward Lydia. "I still say that your husband is my favorite." And with that, he retreated to his study, his social graces exhausted for the evening.

"He is quite a tedious man," agreed Mrs. Bennet. "But if he is the one Mary chooses, well, she certainly cannot be particular. It is still a great misfortune that she was not prevailed upon to marry Mr. Collins."

"He can provide some moments of interest," Jane defended the unfortunate man.

Lydia giggled, once more offering a glimpse of her former self. "Oh, dear Jane, must you find the good in everyone?"

"She would not be Jane if she did not." Elizabeth, unenvious of her sister's talent, smiled at Jane.  
"And what did you think of him, Lizzie?" inquired Lydia.

"He makes Mr. Collins seem to be the most fascinating man upon the earth."

Even Jane could not contain her amusement, though Mrs. Bennet appeared bewildered. "Mr. Collins was indeed a fascinating man."

"Of course, Mama," agree Elizabeth as she departed their company to see Edward.

He greeted her with a happy laugh when she lifted him from the floor. "You are certainly more interesting company than we had for dinner," she told him. He caught a ringlet of her hair and brought it to his mouth. Elizabeth chuckled and buried her face in his soft, light-coloured hair. Darcy had once joked about infidelity being the reason for their son's golden hair, but had soon been silenced at the suggestion that his cousin was the culprit.

Elizabeth played with Edward until his nurse came to ready him for bed. It was a few moments before the nurse could pry the screaming infant from his mother's shoulder as Evelyn looked on, her small features creased with worry, but the nurse courteously protested over Elizabeth's desire to keep Edward with her. The nurse insisted that the infant had to learn that his mother did not only belong to him. Elizabeth joined Lydia, Jane, and her mother for a game of cards before she retired, but not before making sure that Edward slept quietly.

A week later, Mrs. Bennet had already begun wedding plans, insisting that there was no reason to wait. Elizabeth had escaped the house, planning, and Edward's fussing with a long walk in the park on her own. On her return, Mary handed her a letter.

"This was in town when I went today."

Elizabeth clutched the letter upon recognizing the sender's script and excused herself. In the bedchamber that she shared with Jane, she broke the seal, her eyes taking in Darcy's words before she settled upon the bed to read them.

Someone knocked gently upon the door and Elizabeth turned to see Jane. "You disappeared a while ago, and I came to be sure everything was well." Elizabeth smiled and displayed her letter from Darcy, causing Jane to laugh. "How can one find so much to say in a letter?"

"It is nearly seven pages but never a dull phrase."

Jane shook her head. "Soon you will no longer be able to keep them under your pillow and sleep comfortably."

Elizabeth crimsoned, but her fingers slipped under her pillow to brush the pile of letters that she had received from Darcy since her arrival at Longbourn.

"He has asked me to come to Rosings as soon as possible to be with Anne."

"Will you go?"

"I promised him that I would offer my assistance."

"Will you take Edward with you?"

"Of course."

"Who will escort you?"

"I will write Darcy, and he will come."

"You will want to write him now so I will excuse myself. I only wanted to be sure everything was well; you had been up here alone for so long."

When her letter was at last complete, informing Darcy of Mary's engagement, Edward's newest tooth, and the date she would be ready to depart, she sealed it. The next morning she convinced Lydia to walk to Meryton with her to send it off. Lydia at first refused, but eventually Elizabeth prevailed upon her.

"I suppose I will have to write George soon." Lydia's thin hands fluttered about as she adjusted her shawl around her.

"I see little need if you are not yet ready."

"It has been a few weeks, and I miss him. He has hardly written, but I am sure he is only preoccupied with his duties. Perhaps there will be a letter for me in town."

Elizabeth was too relieved at the slow return of Lydia's usual humor to diminish her sister's hopes. Instead she threaded her arm through Lydia's, knowing that her sister sometimes grew weak after extended exertion. "If not a letter from Mr. Wickham, then perhaps there will be one from Kitty."

"Does she still ask to be introduced as Kate? I am sure she will soon be requiring that we all call her Catherine."

"You gave up the name Lyddie at twelve."

"I was always more mature than Kitty."

Elizabeth felt little inclination to contest the statement and allowed silence to fall between them until Lydia abruptly interrupted it. "Lizzie, what is it like to have a child?"

"It is—like discovering something new everyday. Each day I find something more that I love about Edward or there is something that I realize I did not appreciate to its fullest. I miss the delicacy of his tiny hands when he could not hold anything but I love the way his dimpled hands grab at anything in reach now. I miss his downy hair, but I love every last one of his new curls. I am always frightened and elated; frightened at holding his life in my hands and elated to do so, elated to have him."

"Does Darcy feel the same?"

"He would do anything for Edward. We both would."

Lydia was silent for the remainder of the walk to Meryton. Elizabeth delivered her letter to Darcy and another she had composed informing Kitty to send all future correspondences to Kent, acquired some purchases for her mother, and visited her aunt, Mrs. Philips.

Upon returning home, Elizabeth began to collect her effects, much to Mr. Bennet's dismay.

"Will you depart so soon?" he inquired one evening as he allowed Edward to explore the buttons upon his vest. Her father was immensely proud of his grandchildren. He often allowed Evelyn to explore his study, laughing fully as he had not done in many years, as she daintily picked things up and held them up for him to name. His aging face always revealed some of the youth, which Elizabeth had believed long departed, each time Edward smiled or laughed at him.

"I have made promises that I must keep, no matter how reluctant I am to leave you to do so."

Her father was silent for a very long time and Elizabeth forced back the tears that would reveal how close she was to breaking her promises to remain with her father. He had seemed so aged at her return, as if he was slowly fading into the hands of age that would forever wrest him away from her. Over the weeks he had improved, especially in the evenings when he called her to his study to speak with her. Some nights she felt as if he simply asked questions to keep her there, as if he feared that she would disappear the moment that she left his study.

"Well you have not left yet. I suppose I ought to enjoy the time that you are still here."

Edward laughed and yanked his grandfather's cravat to his mouth. Her son glanced at her disapproving expression, giggled, and pulled the silk into his mouth. Mr. Bennet did not seem to mind.

"No, I have not left yet," agreed Elizabeth as she gently removed her father's clothing from Edward's mouth. The infant began to cry, and with a sigh, Elizabeth lifted him from her father's reluctant arms.

She quieted Edward and glanced back at her father to find that he watched her sadly. "I do not think that you are just my Lizzie anymore," said he. Elizabeth protested, but her father shook his head. "You have Darcy and Edward, now. You have your own family."

"That changes nothing."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat. "Of course not, Lizzie."

"Excuse me; I must give Edward to his nurse."

Her father only nodded, the same sad smile never wavering upon his face.

xxxx

Elizabeth was dismayed when she was forced to retire early the next evening because of the pounding in her temples. Her father tried to hide his disappointment as he urged her to rest. Several recurring headaches significantly reduced the time she had wished to spend with her father, but he insisted that he was more concerned for her well being and suggested calling a doctor. Elizabeth protested that there was no need to call a doctor: that the headaches must be the heat, for the country was unusually hot.

She felt much recovered by the time Darcy arrived and she reluctantly bade Jane and her father goodbye.

Along the Darcys' way to Rosings, they stopped in London to visit the Gardiners. The children greeted Elizabeth enthusiastically and argued frequently over whose turn it was to play with Edward. Leanne struggled to contain her excitement when Darcy presented her with a comb for her hair. Sarah nearly embraced Darcy when he gave her a collection of paper dolls and each of the boys thanked him profusely for the painted soldiers that he brought for them. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner protested such generosity, but Darcy would not hear of it. Mrs. Gardiner discreetly turned her pleas to her niece the following day, but Elizabeth held up her hand.

"Aunt Mari, we are forever grateful and all that you and Uncle did to bring us together. You cannot protest some tokens of our invaluable gratitude. Beside, you cannot say that you did not enjoy the smile on each child's face when he received his present."

"A new cousin offered them enough excitement."

"Would you have them return their gifts then?"

Elizabeth's aunt sighed and smiled at her. "You are right, dear. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Mrs. Gardiner's ever observant gaze recognized how Darcy hovered over his wife and watched her constantly. She spoke to her niece's husband and the night before the Darcys were to depart, Mrs. Gardiner followed Elizabeth to her room while Darcy and Mr. Gardiner remained deep in conversation in the drawing room.

Mrs. Gardiner assisted Elizabeth in readying for bed before she spoke. "You ought to tell Darcy, Lizzie."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her aunt. "Tell Darcy of what?"

"He says that you have not been yourself of late and that you have been ill."

She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "You do not think that I am ill?"

"No, my dear, and I do not believe that you do either."

"What if I am wrong?"

"Do you think that you are?"

Elizabeth sighed and removed a comb from her hair. Mrs. Gardiner peered at her niece's reflection in the mirror. "Are you frightened, Lizzie?"

The young woman's lips parted to reply, but all that tumbled forth was the account of Lydia's loss. By the end of the tale, Mrs. Gardiner had wrapped her arms about Elizabeth, muffling her niece's tears in her middle as she gently smoothed Elizabeth's hair.

"You are healthy, Elizabeth, I do not think that you should fear anything. Yet, you must remember that we are all subject to His will, and nothing occurs without a reason."

"I am not sure though. I do not want to give him false hope."

"Do you believe that it is false hope?"

Mrs. Gardiner did not require an answer, and she bade Elizabeth a goodnight.

Elizabeth was already abed when Darcy returned to the chamber, though far from sleep. She watched through narrowed eyes as he shielded the candlelight from the bed as he moved about. He blew the candle out and readied for bed by the light of the moon that slanted through the curtains Elizabeth had left slightly open.

She watched his shadowed figure as it circled the bed, and felt the bed shift a few moments later when he climbed in. For a few moments he lay still and then his fingers brushed her shoulder.

"Did I wake you, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned to him, moving toward him despite the heat. "No, dearest."

"Is something wrong, Lizzie?"

"No."

"What were you thinking of?"

"I am not certain that I ought to tell you."

Darcy was quiet as his fingers gently ran over her braid. "Will it ease your mind?"

"Perhaps it will."

"I shall listen when you are ready. You need not tell me now."

"I want to tell, Fitzwilliam, but I would not want to disappoint you."  
His fingers found her face now and he moved closer. "You have never disappointed me, Elizabeth. What is it?"

"Do not be mistaken; I am happy about what I think. I am only uncertain because I cannot tell you for sure that what I think is true."

"My dear, you have confused me in your elusion. Perhaps you ought to tell me what this thing that you want to tell me is?"

"You must remember that it may not be true."

"I shall bear that in mind." Elizabeth could hear the amusement in his voice, and she nearly laughed at herself.

"You should not have laughed at Charles for having to share his bed with someone unexpected."

"Lizzie, you must not tease me. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"You may be sharing a bed."

"Elizabeth Darcy, I believe," her husband's voice faded. His fingers moved to grip her shoulder. "At this moment?"

"Yes, dearest. I may be wrong—." Darcy did not allow her to finish as his fingers sought her lips in the darkness and his lips met hers, expressing all the enthusiasm that he could not convey aloud. Elizabeth gasped when he relinquished her mouth.

"I may be wrong," restated she to be sure that he had heard. "We must not hope too greatly."

Darcy's thumb stroked her lips as he thought. Elizabeth wanted fervently to know what he was thinking but she waited for him to speak. "Another child would be wonderful, Lizzie. But should it not be meant to be, we have Edward, and I have you. Simply having you was always enough for me, and there is nothing that you owe me or ever owed me."

"You will not worry?"

"Of course, I shall, Elizabeth. But you are not Anne and you are not my mother. You have strength that neither of them ever possessed. We will await this child, if there is one, joyously, I promise."

"Fitzwilliam."

"Elizabeth."

"To think that I ever despised you."

"It makes every moment with you all the more precious. I was too accustomed to obtaining what I wanted at my whim. You made me realize that I did not deserve you, that simply because I loved you, wanted you, you would be mine. I had to earn your love and it was worth every anxiety, struggle, and hope."

"You ought to be wary, Fitzwilliam, or else you shall start to mimic an actor violently in love with his heroine."

"Love always was a thing of plays and novels. The reality is so far different as to be considered something entirely different from love."

"You seek now to be a philosopher?"

"Elizabeth you wound me with your teasing."

She laughed softly and took his hand in her own. "Goodnight, Fitzwilliam."

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed each of them gently. "Goodnight, my love."

xxxx

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was out when the Darcys arrived at Rosings, for which Elizabeth was very grateful for the journey had left her weary. A servant showed them to their rooms, and Darcy promised to wake her in enough time to ready before his aunt returned. She sank contentedly into the welcoming bed.

When Elizabeth had bathed away the dust and had her hair brushed out and redone, Darcy, bearing Edward in his arms, escorted her to the drawing room.

A young man and woman turned from the window as Darcy, Edward and Elizabeth entered. Georgiana let out a small cry of elation as she left her husband's side to embrace Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I have missed you so!"

Elizabeth laughed. "And I you, Georgiana!"

"It seems to have been so long!" Georgiana moved away and they examined one another. Satisfied that the other was in good health, they embraced once more before Georgiana allowed Lord Brighton to greet Elizabeth.

"Oh, how he has grown!" Georgiana cried softly upon seeing Edward as Lord Brighton grasped Elizabeth's hand in greeting.

Elizabeth laughed gaily as she looked around at her sister. "I have never known you to express such unrestrained excitement!"

Lord Brighton smiled as he too regarded Georgiana. "Do not worry, Mrs. Darcy, she is still the quiet, young woman that departed with me in April. I have tried to break her of her shy habits, but I have yet to be successful."

Georgiana simply smiled quietly before she greeted Darcy in a much more subdued manner. There was little that occurred in the past several months that Georgiana had not included in her letters to Elizabeth, but still the young women found much to speak of as Darcy and Lord Brighton conversed.

"How is Anne?" Elizabeth inquired eventually.

Georgiana sighed and spread her fingers helplessly. "Everyone remains hopeful, but Lizzie she seems so weak, and she is always so pale." She lowered her voice, afraid of her brother overhearing. "She is frightened concede just how greatly her return to Rosings weakened her. She has hardly left her bed since."

"What has the doctor said?"

"Little, for Aunt Catherine will hardly allow him to suggest any other possibility than Anne's health being maintained. I am so grateful that you are here, Elizabeth. I would not know what to do if anything should go wrong."

Elizabeth felt as uncertain as Georgiana, but the young woman's fear for her cousin was clear, so she simply reassured her sister.

Neither Lady Catherine nor Lord Eaton appeared as relieved at Elizabeth's presence when they returned. Though the lord remained polite, his manner was cool. Lady Catherine offered her usual round of criticisms, which Elizabeth accepted as if they were the warmest compliments, though Darcy's countenance was not as pleasant as his wife's at their utterance. He, much unlike his wife, could not find queit amusement in Lady Catherine's insistence of Elizabeth's imperfections.

When he later complained of his aunt's manners when they were alone, Elizabeth simply smiled. "Darcy, she is but an elderly lady set in her ways."

He grasped her hands. "Lizzie, you pretend to take her insults so lightly, yet each time, I watch as some of your wildness slips away. You are not as untamed as you were when we first married."

Elizabeth sighed as she moved closer to him. "I was wild then, was I not? I thought myself so clever, so removed from the absurdities of the world."

Darcy wrapped his arms about her. "You cannot regard yourself in such a way, or my aunt has won. She will bend you to her will until you come as close to the type of woman she would have preferred that I marry."

"There are other things that have subdued my spirit, Darcy."

"This is what I feared then."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband's drawn expression. His dark eyes seemed to plead with her. "What did you fear Darcy?"

"I feared that our marriage would constrain you, subdue you." He did not allow her to interrupt. "You are not the Elizabeth I married." Darcy gently stroked her cheek. "What has happened to Elizabeth Bennet? The proud young woman who vehemently and passionately flung all my faults before me? The Elizabeth who laughed wildly and snuck from our bed to dance through the rain and mud?"

Elizabeth's heart fluttered like a young bird struck with terror. Her unsettled stomach lurched unpleasantly. What did Darcy mean by his words? Was his love for her changing? She would not allow herself to think further. "Fitzwilliam, I do not understand."

Darcy gripped her shoulders, his presence becoming intimidating as his eyes bore into hers. Never before had Elizabeth felt so small beneath his height. "Why have you allowed my world to shut you away, Elizabeth? I do not want the Elizabeth that holds her tongue before my aunt."

"What if I have changed, Darcy?"

He closed his eyes and wet his lips. "Have you truly?"

Elizabeth gripped his jacket. Was Darcy questioning his feelings for her? Her aunt had once warned her against violent love. Had his burned itself out? "Darcy, I have changed, but so have you. We will always change. When I married you, Georgiana's life had never nearly been lost, I had never borne a child, my sister had never lost a child, I had never been apart from my father, I had never inhabited a world other than my own. Yet when we married, you could not laugh at yourself, you could never discern my jokes, you hesitated to laugh freely. You do now. You tease me, you laugh at me. I do not love you any less for it. We have changed. But I will always be Elizabeth. Your Elizabeth."

Darcy cupped her face. "You always will be my Elizabeth and I will always love you. I just never want your spirit to be diminished on my account or anyone else's."

Elizabeth examined his earnest gaze, his grip upon her, and the firm set of his jaw. She began to laugh at her folly, at her doubt. He was only reminding her to be herself. Conveying to her in his own terms, that he did not mind when she set his relatives in their place. How well he knew her! How well he had seen how the weight of responsibility had settled upon her shoulders. A weight she herself had not even recognized until this moment. Her head fell back as she laughed. "How self-absorbed you are, my love, that you would believe that I would extinguish my spirit for you!"

Darcy smiled gently. "I know all the hardships you have had to face, my Lizzie. I know that it was difficult for you to leave your father. It was difficult for you to silently bare the knowledge of your sister's loss and yet rejoice at Jane's happiness."

Elizabeth continued to laugh freely, as she had not in so long and soon Darcy joined her as he drew her closer to him. Through anything that may come, she must remain herself. She so often reminded him of the very same, and yet she had forgotten it herself.

Darcy lifted her from her feet and spun her. When he set her back down, she staggered from him and lost her dinner.

She held off his apologies when he brought her water to rinse her mouth and dabbed her face with cool cloth. "I have never known you to display such exuberance," said she.

"Perhaps Georgiana is infectious."

"I would prefer to think that it was my laughter."

Darcy smiled at her. "It may be whatever you choose, my dear."

"Then I will assert that it was my laughter."

"And I shall not argue."

"I do not think it too implausible to venture that I would have won such an argument in any case."

"I daresay that you would have because I would not have allowed any other outcome."

Elizabeth laughed. "A gentleman's manner of maintaining his dignity while losing to his lady."

Darcy regarded her sternly before he kissed her. "I will not let your wild ways taint my dignity, Mrs. Darcy." His tone was as rigid, aloof, and proud as it had been the evening that they were first introduced.

Elizabeth returned his gaze before she spoke softly, her voice lilting with amusement. "It was my wild ways that first drew you to me, Mr. Darcy, despite how valiantly you fought against them. I tainted you in those first encounters." And she embraced his lips with her own.


	45. Chapter 45: Entreaties

_To all who reviewed chapter 44 and those who have somehow continued to return to this story with each new chapter,_

_I am unfortunately not as eloquent as I would prefer when it comes to thank yous, but I want to thank all who reviewed with such thoughtfulness and extend my gratitude for your condolences and well wishes. Whether you entered a line in your review or sent me a PM,your kind thoughts meant so much to me. Your reviews throughout this entire piece have meant so much to me (some have truly made me cry) and honestly brightened some of the worst days of my life (I am not exaggerating). Thank you._

_So, it has been two and a half years, as of yesterday, since I began this "sequel."I promised I would finish it, but it will be sad when it is over--how will I spend my Friday nights and breaks once I am no longer able to sit at my computer until the wee hours of the morning writing or rereading through parts of Pride and Prejudice (when I began this my copy was brand new;it now looks well loved, complete with a worn spine, yellowed pages, and a slightly bent cover). Enjoy the chapter!_

_Sincerely,_

_**Audrie Melone**_

Darcy offered to accompany Elizabeth on a visit to Charlotte the following morning, but Elizabeth declined, fearing that her friend would not be as open with Mr. Collins' patroness's nephew present. She capitulated only when he insisted that it would be appear ill-mannered if he did not accompany her on at least the first visit. She had hoped that Mr. Collins would be out when she arrived, but alas her wishes were not fulfilled and the man awaited them on his doorstep as they passed through the gate. Elizabeth was certain that he had been watching the road for them all day or, more likely, since he had seen their coach pass the day before. He greeted them exuberantly before he called for his wife.

Mrs. Collins appeared shortly after with her young son in tow and welcomed her dear friend and her friend's husband in a lively manner before she led them into the house. Mr. Collins trailed after them, inquiring profusely after Lady Catherine and Lady Anne. Darcy politely answered each of the questions while Elizabeth told Charlotte the news of Meryton and the Lucases. Charlotte offered them refreshment as they took seats in the drawing room. No sooner were they seated than Mr. Collins began to ask extensively after the Bennet family. He was not to be satisfied with a simple, "they are well, thank you," and proceeded to ask after each member. At last the subject was exhausted and their discussion moved on to Hertfordshire.

As their conversation progressed, Elizabeth marveled at her friend's ability to live so long with such a companion and maintain complete control over her mental faculties. Elizabeth carefully averted her eyes to William who played at his mother's feet each time Mr. Collins said something that would make his wife blush, which was not infrequently.

"I do not believe you ever received a tour of my meadows. I concede that they are not as grand as those of Pemberley, but they are, in their very own respect, very fine indeed. Of course, it would be so, what with the generous patronage of your aunt, Mr. Darcy, who is incomparable in her benefaction." Darcy nodded politely in acceptance of the compliment. "The trees will be dressed for autumn," continued Mr. Collins, "and I assure you that though you have ridden through them before, as is your right and privilege as the nephew of her Ladyship, that the walk will be well worth it for Elizabeth's sake."

"If the walk is for Elizabeth's sake, then we must unfortunately decline; she tires easily of late." Elizabeth wished there were a way she could express her gratitude to Darcy.

Mr. Collins' countenance briefly fell in disappointment, but then he offered to show Darcy a horse which he had recently acquired, and the two men departed for the stables, William following after them after looking for permission from his mother.

Elizabeth spoke when the room was clear. "I hope you do not feel slighted that we waited until today to visit. It is only that I was so weary when we arrived yesterday that I slept until dinner."

Charlotte patted Elizabeth's hand. "Do not worry, Eliza, I thought of no such thing. But are you well? It is not like you to be unable to withstand a walk."

"As Darcy explained, I have been tired of late. I am sure that it is nothing to be concerned over though and will soon pass." Elizabeth commented upon how much William had grown, and their conversation soon meandered through the duties and privileges of motherhood.

Soon Mr. Collins' voice drifted through the window, and Charlotte reached out and grasped Elizabeth's hands in the few moments that they had left to themselves. "You did not speak of it, but I know well of Lady Anne's plight, Eliza. We expect neither invitations from Rosings nor any visits from you or Mr. Darcy. Lady Anne has our fervent prayers." Charlotte squeezed Elizabeth's hands before Mr. Collins, Darcy and William entered. Darcy went to stand by Elizabeth. They shared a smile when Elizabeth guessed the source of the sweet in William's mouth.

"What is that you are eating, William?" inquired Charlotte, her eyes sweeping over her child as if she did not trust his father's temporary supervision. He went to her obediently and withdrew a sweet from his mouth.

"Mr. Darcy gave it to me," he told her solemnly. William dropped a fistful of sweets into his mother's lap. She smiled and smoothed his hair.

"Do not eat too much of it. You must still eat your dinner. Did you thank Mr. Darcy for his generosity?"

"Yes, Mama."

Darcy cleared his throat. "I apologize for my thoughtlessness, Mrs. Collins. I should have asked your permission before I gave him the confections."

Mr. Collins waved away his apology before Charlotte could reply. "A little indulgence in the presence of such generosity will not hurt the boy, Mr. Darcy."

Charlotte lowered her eyes as she returned the sweets to William. "Of course it will not," murmured she.

Mr. Collins encouraged them to visit again and pay his regards to Lady Catherine before Elizabeth and Darcy departed. Charlotte quietly offered her own well wishes, though her eyes never quite met Elizabeth's again.

"Thank you, for everything Fitzwilliam," said Elizabeth, some ways down the road.

Darcy's gaze met hers and he nodded. "You are welcome."

xxxx

Just as she had at Longbourn, Elizabeth used long solitary walks to escape the shadowy interior. Sometimes Georgiana accompanied her, but as Anne's time drew nearer, the young woman remained with her cousin far longer. Elizabeth came to realize that Georgiana saw Anne much like a sister and in some measure a mother. The Major-general and Darcy had served in a father and brother capacity, but it was not astonishing that Georgiana had sought a sister and a mother. Lady Catherine would not have encouraged such attachment, but Anne who, despite her arrogance, wanted only to please, would have gladly fulfilled such a role. Until Darcy had married Elizabeth, and she had become the woman that Georgiana turned to as a mother and a sister.

Elizabeth visited Lady Anne frequently, attempting to lend the strength that Lord Charles believed she could give to Anne. The young woman remained aloof toward Elizabeth and had it not been for her promises to Lord Charles and Darcy, she gladly would have spared the Lady her presence. Lady Catherine's criticisms had fallen away to be replaced by an odd, uneasy silence. She frequently insisted upon playing card games long into the night. When the quiet became too unbearable and conversations waned, her ladyship required Elizabeth or Georgiana to play for her.

On the first day that it rained, Elizabeth, claiming illness, confined herself to the rooms that she and Darcy shared. Unlike the vivid opulence that had gone into the decoration of Rosings' other rooms, the rooms that Darcy had inhabited during his stays at Rosings over the years were more simply adorned with the preference of elegance to splendor that Pemberley emanated. She did not feel so suffocated by the lavish furnishings of the other rooms. She had Edward brought to her and spent some of the afternoon playing games with him. His nurse remained nearby, always ready to relieve her of him when fatigue overcame her, and she withdrew to her bed to sleep.

By this time, Elizabeth was certain that she was in the family way and she began to conceal her shifting form beneath shawls. At her request, Darcy had sent for some of her dresses from Pemberley. Elizabeth wrote Jane and Kitty of her news but withheld her condition from everyone else but Darcy.

The rain halted two days following, and Elizabeth escaped outside, reveling in the mud that sank beneath her feet and the sweet, refreshed scent of the grass. Orange and scarlet leaves spilled across the ground, having been pulled from the trees. Darcy insisted on accompanying her and when he found that her feet were thoroughly wet before they had gone very far, he had a phaeton drawn around for them so that she might enjoy the park without further damage to her shoes.

He showed her parts of the park that she had been unable to explore on foot. Their conversations were interrupted by moments of companionable silence. They ate their luncheon beside a pond before they resumed their tour. Elizabeth must have fallen asleep for she suddenly awoke. A bouquet of late flowers rested in her lap. The phaeton was still and Darcy was no longer at her side.

She looked about and saw him rooted beneath a tree, his hands clasped behind him as he gazed over the land that must be as familiar to him as Pemberley. The branches above him trembled in the breeze. His back was to her, but he seemed to sense her awareness for he turned. For a brief moment, a pensive expression hovered over his features before he smiled and strode to her.

"I did not want you to be jostled awake," confessed he.

"Thank you. I suppose we ought to return now, though." Elizabeth did not like the gray tinge spreading over the sky nor the trembling of the branches and the fluttering of the leaves.

"No one will notice our prolonged absence."

"Georgiana may miss our company. And it will be dark soon, and we are without a lantern."

He hesitated, but she smiled in relief when Darcy yielded to her wishes and rejoined her in the phaeton. Though their return to the stables was swift, the sky had grown dark by the time they arrived.

They were returning to their rooms when a servant accosted them. "Mrs. Darcy," cried she, "Lady Anne is in need of you! Her Ladyship says to come immediately. Mr. Darcy, Lord Eaton asks for your presence in the library."

Elizabeth broke away from Darcy and hurried after the servant, who led her to Anne's chambers. Georgiana flew to Elizabeth as soon as she entered.

"Oh, Lizzie, where have you been? No one could find you today!"

"How long has it been?"

"Hours. Since she awoke this morning."

Elizabeth berated herself for not looking in upon Anne that morning, but there was nothing for it now. "How is Anne?"

Georgiana began to tremble, and she sank down upon a divan as if she could no longer stand on her own. She buried her pale face in her hands. "Elizabeth, the doctor and the midwife appear greatly concerned. Anne has hardly spoken a word to anyone, not even my aunt."

"Where is Lady Catherine?"

"She sits by Anne's side. She has spoken as little as Anne has. But come, Anne has wanted to see you." Elizabeth could not conceal her surprise, but Georgiana did not see as she rose and led Elizabeth to Anne's bedchamber.

The young woman lay propped among her pillows. Her dark hair contrasted sharply against her pallor. The doctor hovered over her, seeking Anne's pulse. She quietly regarded Elizabeth before her chin trembled, and she turned her gaze away. "You are calling me a fool, are you not?" Even her voice was frail, its nasal quality diminished amidst her pain.

Lady Catherine turned toward the doorway and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Elizabeth. Unable to hold her tongue, Elizabeth said, "I am fond of absurdities, but this is one from which I derive no amusement."

Her Ladyship and the doctor appeared appalled at her words, but Anne accepted them with a flinch.

Lady Catherine drew herself up in her chair, her features pinching in evident dislike and hauteur. Her gaze displayed all of the distaste that she had ever expressed toward Elizabeth's connections and person, but she said nothing.

Anne gasped and clutched the bedclothes. Her lip began to bleed with her efforts to withhold a sob. So proceeded many following hours as Anne succumbed more and more to the pain that wracked her small form. The doctor and midwife had all the servants and every supply at their disposal, and yet their faces grew grimmer still. At times Anne appeared almost feverish and it was these moments that her gaze met and desperately held Elizabeth's. During a respite from the pain, while Georgiana and Lady Catherine were away from the bedchamber, Anne beckoned to her cousin's wife.

Elizabeth had to lean forward to hear the woman's words. "Darcy is the only one I trust, but I cannot speak to him, only you. He must look after the child's future." She possessed no spare strength to elicit a promise from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took Anne's hand. Anne did not wince at the contact. "You must believe that you will be able to care for the infant yourself."

Anne's eyelids fluttered in reply.

Dawn spread through the windows, and there had been little progress. A servant came to draw Elizabeth away when the breakfast hour had long passed. Darcy awaited her anxiously, and after she had related all that she knew of Anne's condition, he coaxed her to eat and then to rest. She lay awake for a long while, restless at the thoughts of Anne's bleak fate. A servant brought her a cup of tea, which Darcy pressed her to drink.

Her mind became slippery in the absence of thoughts.

"The doctor says it will make you sleep." Darcy's voice seemed distant as she drifted into sleep.

It was night when Darcy urgently woke her and escorted her to Anne's chambers. His countenance contorted as his cousin's weak screams hung in the air. Elizabeth sent him to keep Lord Eaton distracted.

More hours passed. Lady Catherine's face became more and more drawn. When Anne called for her, she rose from her chair, her countenance overtaken by anger and anguish.

"You must do something," she cried.

"We are doing all that we can, your Ladyship," protested the doctor.

"It is not enough."

"Your Ladyship, we will continue to put forth our best efforts."

Lady Catherine sat down once more and clasped her only child's hand. Elizabeth pitied the scene, but the woman had been a fool in the same vain as Mrs. Bennet whom she so ridiculed; the women treasured their daughters but understood not what was best for them. Her Ladyship murmured to Anne, but soon her words and then voice were drowned out by the young woman's screams.

Darcy had Elizabeth drawn away once again and though neither was in possession of an appetite, they managed as much as they could. They looked in upon Edward who slept soundly. Elizabeth ran gentle fingers through his soft curls, drawing comfort from his innocent ignorance. A sob escaped her though, and she muffled the next one in her hands so as not to wake the infant. Darcy led her away and in the corridor he enfolded her in his arms, his grip so tight upon her that she could barely breathe as she cried.

"I feel so helpless," she admitted to him, before her voice was muffled as he drew her closer to his breast. His cravat was soon soaked with her tears, but he seemed to pay it no mind as he murmured words of comfort to her.

When at last her tears abated, Darcy withdrew a handkerchief from a pocket and brushed away her tears. "You have done everything that you could, Elizabeth. None of the responsibility rests upon you, despite what may happen. I have put this upon you and for that I apologize."

"You put nothing upon me, Fitzwilliam. I willingly accepted this task."

Darcy sighed. "When you were in full health. I should have prevented you," he pressed a finger to her lips at the beginning of her protests, "but I knew my objections would be useless."

"As galling as your objections can be, they are never useless. They are but evidence of just how greatly you care for me. I suppose I ought to return to Anne and you to Lord Eaton."

When she reentered Anne's chambers, a swarm of assistants to the midwife surrounded Anne. They spoke loudly to be heard over the Lady's screams.

"Elizabeth," cried Georgiana. The young woman staggered away from the bed. Elizabeth was alarmed at the state of her sister. Georgiana's lips were white; all color had fled her face. To Elizabeth's horror, she saw that Georgiana's hands and wrists were smeared with blood, her gown speckled with crimson tears, as the young woman wavered before her. Her lips formed words that Elizabeth could not hear amidst the noise.

For the first time in her life, an oath escaped Elizabeth's lips. She never should have left Georgiana or Anne! "Where is Lady Catherine?" cried Elizabeth. She grabbed Georgiana's shoulders; the young woman appeared on the brink of losing consciousness.

"Away, taken away," gasped Georgiana, her voice barely audible. She inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered shut. Elizabeth prayed that she could hold the woman up when she collapsed; there was no one to assist her. But Georgiana seemed to discover some latent strength and straightened. Her eyes opened, and Elizabeth glimpsed a determination she had never before witnessed in the young woman. "I must return to Anne. Come." She took Elizabeth's hand in her own blood stained one and led her to the bedside.

She soon found how Georgiana had come to be covered in her cousin's blood. There was so much that it seemed impossible not to spread; its chilling warmth stained them all.

At long last, a small infant entered the world. For a moment the room was silent before an odd gasp and then an infant wail replaced Anne's cries.

"A caul," said the doctor as the midwife took the baby, "the infant was born in a caul."

Georgiana smoothed Anne's limp hair. "Your infant will be special, Anne." A small smile touched Anne's lips and it grew when she was shown the child. She was too weak to hold it, and Elizabeth held the small infant for her to see. "It is a girl," Georgiana told her cousin.

"Emma," murmured Anne. "Such a beautiful infant."

Georgiana smiled as she took her cousin's hand. Elizabeth witnessed the young woman's tears that shimmered in the dim light of the chamber. "You are still here, Anne. Stay with us, please."

Lady Eaton feebly nodded. Her nightgown was replaced and new bedclothes drawn over her to hide the others. It concerned Elizabeth that the bedclothes were not changed, but she said nothing. Lord Eaton arrived to see his wife and daughter. While he attended to Anne, Elizabeth and Georgiana cleansed their hands. As they scrubbed at the blood, Lady Catherine swept past them to see her daughter.

Darcy was unable to enter Anne's chamber, but his niece was brought to him. Lady Catherine reluctantly handed him the infant. Her glare fell upon Elizabeth as she announced, "Anne named the child and her husband does not argue it. Her name is Emma Elizabeth Eaton."

Darcy's astonished gaze met Elizabeth's own at this announcement. "Surely it is a mistake," stammered Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh appeared as if she wished this were so, but she did not deny the name. Elizabeth wondered what she had done to deserve such an honor. As far as she had ever been aware, Anne held little regard for her and would have known that such a name would displease her mother.

Darcy returned the infant to her grandmother, who returned to Anne's side. Georgiana followed, but Elizabeth stayed with Darcy. She would feel like an interloper if she were to enter the bedchamber. Darcy went to Elizabeth's side.

"She did it for you," Elizabeth told him quietly. "She named her after me for you."

He tenderly brushed her cheek. "Dearest, you rarely recognize the profound effect you have upon the lives around yours."

They stood together quietly until Lady Catherine emerged. She swept over to Darcy, her eyebrows lifted and mouth curved in haughty delight. "You see Fitzwilliam, your expostulations and worries were needless. Anne and the child both survived."

Darcy bowed in concession. "You were correct, Madam, and for that I am grateful."

She turned to leave but halted and glanced over Elizabeth's clothing. "You may want to remove such grim attire." Lady Catherine did not remain to hear her reply.

"Where is Lord Brighton?" inquired Elizabeth.

"I told him to rest; he kept Lord Eaton company while I slept."

Elizabeth examined Darcy's face. Though he claimed sleep, his eyes were dark and his complexion grey. The beginnings of a beard spread over his usually clean-shaven jaw. She was about to send him back to bed, when Lord Eaton emerged and bade them good night, though it was morning.

"I suppose I ought to convince Georgiana to rest."

Darcy promised to wait for her return.

The doctor hovered over Anne, a frown fastened upon his mouth. The midwife informed Elizabeth that Emma had been taken to her wet nurse. Georgiana occupied a seat by the bed. No color had returned to Anne, and she appeared small amongst the pillows. Her head turned faintly when Elizabeth entered. She spoke but only Georgiana was able to hear.

Georgiana uneasily glanced at the doctor and then at Elizabeth. "She wants to see Darcy. It is not proper but she seems adamant."

The doctor sighed wearily. "I will summon him."

Elizabeth peered more closely at Anne as they awaited the doctor's return. It appeared as if more and more life was draining from her. How dim her eyes seemed!

The door opened to admit Darcy, and he strode to Anne's side, inquiring after her as he bent over her. Georgiana moved away to stand by Elizabeth to give her brother privacy. Suddenly Darcy stiffened, though he continued to speak and then to listen. Elizabeth's stomach fell away and her pulse fluttered rapidly in her neck. She pressed a hand to Georgina's arm.

"Come, Georgiana, you need your rest." Elizabeth could not keep her voice from rising in alarm.

"I want to see Anne once more before I leave," protested Georgiana. For a moment, Elizabeth wished that Georgiana was still as timid as she had been when they first met; she would have left at Elizabeth's insistence. Yet now, she politely declined.

Elizabeth saw the doctor move toward the bed, his frown deepening, and her voice wavered as she pled with Georgiana to retire. Before she could persuade her sister, Darcy moved away from Anne. Elizabeth reached for Georgiana, but the young woman was already halfway to Anne's side; Elizabeth's voice failed her as the doctor began to bend over Anne.

Darcy saw Elizabeth's struggle and went to her. "What is it, Lizzie?"

Behind him she heard Georgiana murmuring to Anne. The other woman replied something, and Elizabeth fervently prayed that she was wrong. Yet, why was a servant running from the room? The moment was caught in a gale, and still seemed to drag by.

"Elizabeth, are you well?" Darcy reached for her.

She wanted to speak, but fate had gripped her tongue and lodged it in her mouth. Her lips struggled to part. Her fingers flew to her throat.

"Anne? Anne? Do you hear me? Anne!"

Darcy whirled at the desperation in Georgiana's voice. The doctor was shaking his head as his hands slowly drew the covers up. Elizabeth's tongue was released. "No," she breathed.

"Anne!" Georgiana's voice hurtled upward in an anguished scream. She lurched away from the bed and for a moment her gaze met Darcy's before her eyes disappeared, and she crumpled to the floor like a ribbon discarded from a lady's fingers, hitting the floor even before her scream had faded.

Darcy knelt at her side and lifted her, ordering a servant to wake Lord Brighton. He sent another to Elizabeth's side. She did not realize that she was unsteady until careful arms and hands steadied her and led her to a divan, though she rose when Darcy set Georgiana down. A pitcher and cloth were delivered to them, and Elizabeth, grateful for something to do, gently dabbed Georgiana's pale face and neck.

The doctor was seeing to a recovering Georgiana when Lady Catherine flew into the room, moving with a speed that Elizabeth had not known the elderly woman possessed. She abruptly stopped at the sight of her daughter's covered body.

"What have you done?" she cried. "Anne!"

Darcy took hold of his aunt's arms, but she struggled against him. "What have you done?" she screamed. "What have you done to my daughter? Anne!" The woman's anguished screams tore at Elizabeth's ears and drew a painful ache across her heart.

"Anne!" The woman howled, writhing in Darcy's hold. "Anne! What have I done! What have I done! Anne, God forgive me! What have I done! Anne!" She clawed at the air as if she could grasp her daughter's fleeing spirit, her eyes wild. "Let go of me! Let go!" Lady Catherine knelt upon the floor, bringing Darcy down with her, but he did not release her. Her strength as she fought against him was unnatural. "That is my child! My only child! Anne! My only child! That is my child! Give me back my child!" she shrieked. "God, give me back my child!"

A revived Georgiana convulsed with sobs, and Elizabeth pulled her sister's head to her bosom, attempting to muffle Lady Catherine's wild screams. Lord Brighton arrived, and Elizabeth released Georgiana to him. He gently carried his trembling wife from the room.

Elizabeth tried to rise but found that her legs were too unsteady. Her cheeks were soaked and sticky with tears. Through her blurred vision, she saw Lord Eaton standing at the bedside, his head bowed. Lady Catherine's words had dissolved into wails that tore from her throat and reverberated painfully in Elizabeth's chest.

Then she knew no more.

xxxx

She came to awareness in a quiet room. Voices hummed over her until she was able to comprehend the words that were being exchanged.

"She will need quiet and rest for the next few days with as little excitement as possible. She is resting now, and it is best not to awaken her."

"Is everything well?" Darcy's voice was anxious.

"I think that all is well, though perhaps the best judge of her state is Mrs. Darcy."

"Has Lady Brighton been cared for?"

"Indeed, your sister is resting at this moment; I have given her something to calm the hysteria to which she succumbed. Lady de Bourgh will allow no one near her. You will have to remove her soon that the servants may prepare the body."

"How is the infant?"

"She is small, but I believe that she will live."

"Very good." Darcy thanked the doctor for his assistance and sent him away.

Elizabeth attempted to return to sleep, but Lady Catherine's screams filled her ears and shortened the breath in her breast as if it was she whose child had lain beneath the white beclothes. For a long while she drifted restlessly upon the border of sleep until the bed dipped in the slightest manner and she felt Darcy's warmth at her side. His fingers gently brushed her cheek and then her forehead, before he tucked a curl behind her ear. Darcy's lips touched her cheek and then he encircled her in his embrace, his arms taut around her.

"Do not ever leave me, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I need you with me." His voice rose and broke, and he buried his face in her hair. He clutched her tightly as he shuddered. "Please, never leave me," he entreated.

Elizabeth did not stir as he trembled against her. Though she longed to take him in her embrace and comfort him, she understood that it was a moment that he had never meant for her to witness.


	46. Chapter 46: The Fall of Lady Catherine

_Well, it has been a long time. Between the school musical, choosing a college, winding down my senior year and the drama that comes from being a high school student (and senior), things have been exceptionally busy and stressful, so I haven't really been in the mood to write. This looks like it's the final chapter. It might seem a little rushed, but to be honest, there wasn't much more to everyone's story. There will be an epilogue--hopefully I can get it up by tonight, but if not, by the end of this week. Thank you for all of your wonderful and encouraging reviews over the two and a half years that it took me to complete this fanfic._

_I also want to give a special thanks to my first few reviewers. Their reviews encouraged me to continue and expand the story. As I have said before, this story started out as a writing exercise. I expected it to be only two or three chapters, but I enjoyed writing and people kept reviewing so I didn't stop. Those first reviews and those of you who have been reviewing this story for so long encouraged me to continue, even when I wanted to give the story up. And inadvertently, my work and your immense encouragement paid off. I wrote about writing this fanfic in a college essay and when I got in to the university, the admissions officer remembered me as the girl who had spent so many weekends constructing a sequel to Pride and Prejudice. Thank you. _

_Sincerely, _

**_Audrie Melone_**

Lord Brighton assisted Elizabeth with the arrangements for the funeral. Lady Catherine was either pleased by the arrangements or silenced by the death of her only child, for she voiced no opposition to any part of the ceremony. The funeral passed quietly, and Rosings was draped in mourning. Lady Catherine's temper was always on edge. Her callous words brought Georgiana to tears, and her fits of temper frightened the servants into the shadows. Elizabeth escaped to the absurdities of the Collins' home and frequently remained there until Darcy was forced to summon her. Charlotte welcomed her warmly and never once spoke of her friend overextending the Collins' hospitality.

Elizabeth's absences incensed Lady Catherine. Her words to Elizabeth were the sharpest that she possessed, and they became crueler as Darcy continued to remain unaware of them. Elizabeth bore her ladyship's wrath and only once did she succumb to concealed tears in a corner of the park. She would not permit Lady Catherine's unkindness toward her to once more distance her nephew. Though Elizabeth concealed her Ladyship's actions from Darcy, he seemed aware that something was amiss, for he was frequently at her side and at times, she caught him gazing upon her with a bemused frown.

A few weeks after the funeral, Elizabeth stood across the grave from Lady Catherine, she pitied the woman whose once sharp eyes had been hollowed out by Anne's death. Lord Eaton stood by himself, Emma held awkwardly in his arms. Georgiana leaned heavily upon her husband and appeared as if she had not slept in many weeks.

Elizabeth stood by Darcy. His shoulders were rolled forward slightly and his head hung toward the ground. She had never witnessed such defeat in her husband and his state disconcerted her. His well-kept appearance revealed nothing of the previous night when Elizabeth had found him slumped in a chair in the library, his breath reeking of liquor. She had managed to return him to their bedchamber where he promptly collapsed across their bed. Elizabeth had possessed no more strength to move him and had slept in a chair. It was not the first time she had found him in such a state over the past few weeks.

The day was chilled, and Elizabeth drew her wrap closer around her. Emma began to wail, her weak cries rising into staccato screams. Lord Eaton nearly dropped the infant in his arms. Lady Catherine's head snapped toward the child and her cheeks flushed in anger. The expression had become a familiar one with which she regarded her granddaughter. Elizabeth moved around the grave and took the squalling infant from the hapless father. She excused herself with a nod, thankful for a reason to move away from her companions.

Elizabeth held the infant close to her. The child had red blotches across her face, a bald crown, and her mouth consistently turned downward in a frown as if she sensed that she was unwanted. Lady Catherine had uncompromisingly refused to care for the child. Lord Eaton, who truly grieved at the early death of his wife, did not want the infant as his responsibility. Georgiana and Lord Brighton had reluctantly offered to care for Emma but neither was eager for the task of raising a child so early in their marriage.

Darcy had insisted that Emma remain in his charge. It was one of the requests that Anne had made before her death. He would not reveal his cousin's other wishes, and Elizabeth did not feel it was proper to insist that he do so. The infant would return with them to Pemberley. Darcy had sent off an advertisement to Lambton for a wet nurse for Emma.

Elizabeth gazed down at the quieting infant. She was fond of neither Lady Catherine nor Anne, but she would care for Emma. At the moment, she did not so much love as pity the unwanted child, but even should her feelings toward the child not change with time, she would never make Emma feel less than loved.

She returned to the manor and handed the sleeping infant over to the nurse. Edward, who stood clinging to a chair, smiled when he saw her and reached out for her as he tried to walk toward her. He fell after a few steps and Elizabeth lifted him into her arms. She took him back to her rooms where she played with him until Darcy returned. Edward's laughter alleviated some of the weight of mourning and Elizabeth felt considerably lighter by the time she realized that Darcy stood in the doorway, watching as she held her arms out for Edward to try to walk toward her.

With a cry, Edward triumphantly collapsed into her outstretched arms and for the first time in days, Darcy's mouth softened into a semblance of a smile.

"He seems to grow each time I see him." Darcy entered but did not go to Elizabeth or Edward. Instead he sank into a chair. His lips turned downward and his brow wrinkled as he became pensive. Elizabeth knew that it was best not to disturb him, so she played with Edward as if Darcy were not present. Darcy would speak when he wanted.

Eventually, Edward became fascinated in the drapes, pulling them over his face while Elizabeth called out for him. He giggled each time Elizabeth drew them away.

At last Darcy cleared his throat. Yet he did not speak. He approached his son and untangled him from the curtains. Edward protested with a cry, but his tears were stilled when Darcy lifted him high into the air. Elizabeth cried out as Darcy tossed the infant up and caught him, but Edward screamed with laughter until he drew a genuine smile from his father, followed by a laugh. Elizabeth's protests fell silent as joy flitted across her husband's face. Finally Darcy settled Edward in the crook of his arm and assisted Elizabeth to her feet. He pulled her to him.

"I am the most fortunate man, my love, and you never allow me to forget that. I beg of you, forgive me for my behavior of late."

Elizabeth gripped his lapels and pressed herself to him. "Fitzwilliam, you frightened me terribly."

Darcy's hand skimmed her back and came to rest lightly upon her neck. He rubbed her skin gently, eliciting a sigh from her. "I will never leave you, Elizabeth. Do not worry." He placed a kiss on each of her eyelids. "I promise," murmured he against her cheek.

"You forget that I require your presence as much as you require mine."

His brow wrinkled in a frown, but his reply was but a brush his fingers along her cheek. Edward curiously regarded his parents' behavior before he beckoned their attention with a cry. Elizabeth removed him from Darcy's arms and returned to playing with him.

* * *

It was not long before Lord Eaton departed. He promised to remain in contact with the Darcys for news of his daughter. He also promised a yearly sum for her care.

Upon Lady Catherine's request one day, while the others were out, Elizabeth played the piano forte for her ladyship. Elizabeth glanced up from her fingers to observe how Lady Catherine received her music. To her amazement, Lady Catherine held a handkerchief to her face, though the cloth did little to disguise the tears upon the woman's quivering cheeks.

Elizabeth bowed her head once more before Lady Catherine could become aware of her gaze.

"My Anne was all I had," murmured her ladyship, so softly that her voice hovered just above the music. "My late husband, may his soul rest peacefully, never wanted a girl, only robust boys to proudly bare his name. I could only give him a sickly girl child—unfit for anything. But I loved her yet. She always had need of me. You will not believe me, for you see only that I forced her into a marriage and concealed her true condition, but I loved her. How I despised you, you, the poor country girl who had wrongfully captured my nephew's heart. He would never have wanted sickly Anne as his companion, but he would have eventually agreed. But you, you showed him everything Anne could never possess. You had more life than one person ought, while my Anne struggled for what life she had. How could she withstand your competition? You so flippantly wasted that life in raucous laughter, vulgar assertions, and endless witticisms. Your talent was wasted by a mother who had not the talent to raise a daughter that a horse has. And yet you were so much more than my Anne."

The woman's voice had become embittered, steeped in several years of enforced civility. Elizabeth continued to play though her heart trembled for the woman who had so unwittingly isolated herself.

"If only it had been your life forfeited! If only you had lost that child, this would never have happened! Anne was always overshadowed by her cousins. Darcy had his beautiful Edward and Georgiana was soon to bear her own. What would my Anne have? Nothing! Once more left to live on the outskirts of her cousins' lives, seeing only what they had and never able to possess it for herself!"

Elizabeth's fingers slipped at the mention of losing Edward. How dare her ladyship! Even in her grief! Yet the woman was not to be obstructed for she continued, her voice rising.

"You stole that from her with that child and now you are to bear another one while my Anne is lost forever! You think you have hidden it, but I am not blind! Darcy hovers about you as he never did for Anne! You, the country girl, who stole my nephew, have everything my Anne was denied!" Lady Catherine had risen from her seat; her eyes were frenzied and bright. Elizabeth's hands fell from the piano forte and she too rose.

"Your Ladyship, please. You are not well."

"You have everything my Anne couldn't and know nothing of sorrow! Nothing of the pain of watching your child suffer for what you could not provide her! You know nothing of losing your husband, of losing your child! You have stolen all the joy that was to be Anne's! May your child rot in your womb, that you may feel the anguish of failing your child! Of being responsible for its pathetic life!"

Elizabeth arms fell protectively over her middle. Lady Catherine was advancing upon her but Elizabeth was held in place by the violent inundation of anger that swelled through her. Her breath was pressed from her breast at the thought of losing her child.

"How dare you." Her words emerged in but a whisper, but they reverberated in the tension.

"How dare I?" Lady Catherine's words were a shriek. "You have taken everything from me! From my Anne! She is dead! She is dead! My daughter is dead! My Anne is dead!"

Elizabeth gasped as Lady Catherine's wretched cries wrenched tears from her eyes. "I took my daughter's life!"

Lady Catherine quavered, her dignity flung to the side, her frantic gaze blazing in the face of one who had lost her way. "I took my daughter's life. Oh God forgive me, I took my daughter's life!" Her ladyship slumped against the piano forte. It emitted a clash of chords as Lady Catherine collapsed to the floor, gasping wildly.

Elizabeth screamed for the servants as she knelt at her ladyship's side. Lady Catherine weakly shoved her hands aside. She did not hear footsteps approach, and she hardly comprehended as her ladyship was lifted and carried from the room. Elizabeth clung to her middle, sobbing at the waves of fear of losing her child that engulfed her.

Suddenly Darcy's voice filled her ears as he pulled her into his embrace. He pressed her head to his breast as he held her tightly. His words were at first indistinguishable, but as Elizabeth felt her hysteria abating, they became clear and pulsed through her until they, and Darcy's embrace, were all that she was aware of.

"My aunt is terribly ill, my love. You must not listen to her poison. It is she and Anne who were responsible for Anne's death. You had no part in it, dearest. Our child is safe; the doctor assured me that all is well. You possess the strength to give our children everything they would want and need."

Darcy held her until her tears were dry, and then he escorted her to bed. She slept restlessly until an elderly man awakened her, and Darcy coaxed her to drink a sleeping mixture. When she awoke, Darcy had her dinner delivered. He observed her as she ate, as if to be sure that she did not neglect her meal.

"As I stated before, my aunt is very ill," he began, once he was certain that her food would not go unattended. "The doctor has confined her to her bed. I have written to my aunt and uncle as well as the Major-general to encourage them to visit Rosings. I think it best that Georgiana and Lord Brighton depart as soon as possible. The doctor has recommended the same for you, Lizzie. He is concerned by the immense emotional distress you have been experiencing. I have made arrangements for us to depart within the next week. I have written your parents to alert them to our arrival. We will remain at Longbourn until Mary's marriage in a few weeks and then we shall return to Pemberley."

Elizabeth conceded to his plan without protest. She could not complain about being rescued from Lady Catherine's wrath. Within a few days, they bid the Brightons farewell. Charlotte became tearful when she heard that her friend was leaving, though her husband's only concern was to ask after her ladyship's health. Mrs. Collins begged her friend to reconsider her departure, but though Elizabeth faltered, not wishing that her friend be left in the company of her husband who would be preoccupied only with her ladyship's recovery, Darcy remained firm.

When a letter arrived, confirming a visit from both the Major-general and his parents, the Darcys were ready to depart. Elizabeth coaxed her husband into allowing her to accompany him to say farewell to his aunt. He reluctantly permitted her company.

Her Ladyship was propped against the pillows, her large bed making her appear smaller than Elizabeth had ever witnessed. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes sunken. She had aged considerably in but a few weeks.

"Darcy? You must announce yourself. I cannot see anything with the drapes drawn. Come closer."

"How is your health this evening, Madam?"

"I am feeling much more myself. Thank you very much. Come talk to me Darcy; I become so lonesome closed off in this room now that Georgiana has left. You do not visit me so often."

"I apologize for my negligence. I have had many things to attend to."

"My manservant tells me that you are planning to leave me." The pathetic words were delivered with the utmost dignity.

"We are leaving Rosings. The Major-general and Earl Charles and his lady will be arriving shortly."

"When will you return?" demanded she sharply. "Surely you will want to be in Kent for the winter holidays."

"Thank you for your kind invitation, but I believe we will enjoy our winter at Pemberley. And soon my wife will no longer be able to travel so easily."

"She need not come."

Darcy stiffened, and Elizabeth gently touched his sleeve. He did not acknowledge her. "My wife's condition demands that I remain near her, and I do not want to leave her side."

Her Ladyship's mouth wrinkled in displeasure. "When shall you return?"

"I do not know."

"You must present a better answer than that, Darcy."

"You try my civility, Madam."

Both Elizabeth and Lady Catherine de Bourgh started at the vehemence in his voice.

"What has gotten into you, Darcy?"

"I am not unaware of your treatment of my wife. A servant reported all that you told her to me, and I will not stand for it."

"Which servant?" Her voice was a hiss.

"One of my own."

Lady Catherine's lips disappeared, and her face slackened in disappointment. "Servants should not eavesdrop."

"I am grateful that this one did so. I am tolerant of your grief, but I will not permit such cruelty toward my wife. We have come to bid you farewell and thank you for your kind hospitality." Elizabeth flinched at his delivery of 'kind.' The word rang with distaste.

"Do not leave, Darcy."

"I believe that it is for the best. I will write to hear of your progress and deliver news of your grandchild."

"I do not want to know it. She is yours now."

"She is only in my care. She remains the daughter of Lord Eaton and Anne."

Lady Catherine appeared as if she wanted to retort, but she dared not anger her nephew further. When she did not speak, Darcy filled the silence.

"Farewell, Madam."

"Do not leave me, Darcy."

Elizabeth knew she ought to be indignant at Lady Catherine's treatment, but the elderly woman's piteous gaze reached the depths of Elizabeth's sympathies. Elizabeth's hands drifted to her middle. She could not forgive her ladyship for her words, but she could comprehend the depth of the woman's suffering and pity her for it. At the centre of Lady Catherine's anger was her own failure. But women such as her ladyship could not readily bear such knowledge and held it at bay by constructing a bastion of blame laid upon others.

Darcy could not recognize it, for his character stood in stark contrast to his aunt's. He was a man who took far too many of the world's responsibilities upon his own shoulders and held himself accountable for each of them.

He took Elizabeth's elbow to guide her from the room. "Darcy, but only a few more days, and I will find the words to ask forgiveness. I have been tired, exhausted from my ordeal."

"Your apology will do just as well in a letter." Darcy was unyielding as he led his wife to the door.

Lady Catherine released a soft moan. She would not demean herself further by begging, but she did not want to release her nephew. Elizabeth felt tears gather in her eyes as the full extent of Lady Catherine's devotion to her nephew was revealed. Elizabeth was suddenly aware that Lady Catherine would have had her other nephews, and her niece had she been of the character to resist disapproval, written from her will had they not obeyed her. But though Darcy had ignored her strictest orders and married a woman other than her daughter, Lady Catherine could not relinquish him. Elizabeth wondered at this affection. If Darcy were aware, his closed expression revealed nothing to her. Did he expect his dignified aunt to apologize to a young country woman?

Elizabeth refrained from peering over her shoulder as a servant held the door for them. Had she, she would have witnessed the anguish that gripped her ladyship's countenance and the moan that was concealed in the down of a pillow.

* * *

Mrs. Collins was at her gate with her young son when the Darcys passed the next morning. Elizabeth waved to her friend until the Collins' house disappeared into the landscape of Rosings. Noting his wife's quiet, Darcy eventually withdrew something from his jacket and held it out to her. It was a letter.

"This came for me yesterday, but I believe it would be of great interest to you as well," explained he.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow as she accepted the correspondence. It was indeed of great interest to Elizabeth for it was from Mr. Ashby, requesting permission to court her sister. She read the correspondence several times through before she refolded it and returned it to Darcy. She offered her husband a wry smile.

"I cannot claim that it was unexpected."

Darcy returned her smile. "I suppose I must offer your father my recommendations on Mr. Ashby's behalf."

"I wonder whether, in but a short while, my mother shall realize her dearest wish."

Her husband chuckled. "Oh my dear, I do believe that her dearest wish was exceeded far beyond any expectations she could have imagined by your marriage and your sister's marriage to Bingley."

"She was beside herself. I am only glad that you were not required to bear witness to her effusions."

"I am certain that she will be far beyond pleased when she hears news of Kitty's match."

Elizabeth replied only with a wry smile.

Mrs. Bennet was indeed far beyond pleased at the news of Kitty's courtship. She had bothered Mr. Bennet for his reply until he had finally been forced to tell her that he had promptly replied to the letter. At which admission, Mrs. Bennet vehemently expressed her indignation.

The Bennet family had received Jane's news of a new child, but Mrs. Bennet was sent into renewed excitement at Elizabeth's announcement. After the circumstances of Emma's birth were explained to the Bennet family, they welcomed the child warmly.

"She is an ugly infant," Mrs. Bennet announced one afternoon as she held Emma. To Elizabeth's immense relief, Darcy was not present. "But the most unattractive babies sometimes become the most beautiful young ladies. I would not give up hope yet, dear. Though you shall be at great disadvantage if she never acquires any suitors. To think, being responsible for an old maid who is not even your own daughter!"

"She has nothing to worry of," scoffed Lydia. "_Her_ father and uncle will provide her with an enviable dowry no doubt."

"Those dowries often attract the wrong sort of men," observed Mary.

Lydia sneered, but before any words could tumble from her lips, Jane removed the infant from her mother's arms. "I am sure all will be well. There is no need to worry over such things, she is but an infant. There will be plenty of time to worry of such things."

George Wickham appeared only at the wedding. According to Jane, the two had reconciled Shortly after Mary's marriage, the Bingley family departed for Blithebury and soon after, the Darcy family returned to Pemberley.

To their immense surprise, the Major-general awaited their arrival.

"To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" inquired Darcy over dinner.

The Major-general smiled smugly. "I thought my cousin would want to toast me in person for finally deciding to settle down."

Darcy choked upon his wine. Major-general Fitzwilliam's glowed with self-satisfaction.

"Who would make such a grievous mistake as to marry you?"

Her husband coughed loudly into his napkin. The Major General's smile faded from his face. "What have you done to sweet Elizabeth, Darcy?"

"I believe it was your own contamination that made her so," replied Darcy, recovering from his amusement. "Do tell us who this unfortunate young woman is."

"If I had known that my announcement would be greeted by such insolence!"

"You would have told us anyway," said Elizabeth, unable to contain her smile. "Come, do not leave us in suspense."

"Her name is Miss Julia Werner."

"The young woman to whom Darcy introduced you?"

"No my dear, it was the Major-general who introduced her to me. I simply felt that it was my duty to take advantage of the mutual attraction that I witnessed."

"You will not take all the credit for this, Darcy!" protested Major-general Fitzwilliam.

Darcy nodded and raised his glass to his cousin. "Of course not; I take most of it."

* * *

Kitty soon returned to live with her sister. Mrs. Brighton dabbed at her eyes as she bade her companion for the last few months farewell. Mr. Ashby became a frequent guest and it was with little surprise that Elizabeth and Darcy received the news from her sister that Mr. Ashby had asked for her hand in marriage.

Their greatest surprises arrived by courier. Lady Catherine sent Kitty a beautiful gown and a large sum to augment her dowry. The accompanying letter simply stated: "For the young woman who shares my name: may you bear it wisely and proudly and be as content in your marriage as your sister and my nephew are in theirs." In the same delivery was a letter for Elizabeth and Darcy each, bearing the woman's most genuine apologies.

* * *

The evening following Kitty's wedding, Darcy discovered his wife in the room that Kitty had occupied during her stay. Elizabeth stood at the foot of the bed, a letter clasped to her breast as tears coursed down her cheeks. The letter contained Kitty's well wishes and gratitude for all that her sister had taught and done for her.

Darcy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Her absence will not seem so large in a few weeks," he told her gently.

"I did not realize how much she had grown until today when I saw the joy on her face as she gazed at Mr. Ashby." She laughed weakly. "Kitty, the wife of a clergyman. Who would have imagined such a thing?"

Darcy wrapped his arms about her and pulled her close. "No one, my love. But there are many things that no one ever imagines. First impressions are perhaps the most deceptive measures of character and experience that the human race relies upon."


	47. Chapter 47: Epilogue

_So, my dear friends, this is farewell, at least for this story. I have never dedicated a chapter before, but I feel it only appropriate, that I dedicate this chapter to all those who have read this story, reviewed this story, or found some enjoyment in this story. _

_And a second dedication--_

_ ...and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night_

_ -Romeo and Juliet, Act 3 Scene II_

_To my cousin--who sent me to a place where I fell in love with the night sky and saw a star that, in but a blink, lit the sky in its plummet. The tragic beauty that stole my breath and left my hands trembling and aching to reach out because I saw and understood the brilliance, but it was gone before I could fully grasp it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Audrie Melone_

Elizabeth and Darcy found all the comfort and elegance among their family party at Pemberley that they had sought before their marriage. Edward and Emma were soon joined by Anne, who favored her paternal grandmother in appearance but possessed Elizabeth's boundless vivacity.

Lady Catherine's reconciliation was brought on by neither her nor Darcy's initiative. Rather, it was Elizabeth who inadvertently led to a final compromise between her ladyship and her nephew. For after Elizabeth lost their third child, she herself nearly departed this world. Amidst Darcy's despair and Elizabeth's drifting, Lady Catherine arrived in all the flurry of her self-importance and generously shared her frank opinions in such a manner that Elizabeth soon regained her health, if not her spirit.

Her ladyship came to comprehend that she could not have her beloved nephew without his wife, and as Darcy was too dear to her for her to permanently disavow him, she, upon the rarest of occasions, capitulated without further protest or discourteousness. She treated Elizabeth with the highest civility and never again spoke against the young woman. Anne rapidly became one of her favorite great-nieces, for all that she reminded her ladyship of Mrs. Darcy in manner. Edward remained another favorite and she often doted upon the two children, contrary to her cautions against spoiling them.

Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth recovered quickly from their loss, but the Darcy family grew to include Bennet, Susan, Cassandra and Frederick. Both she and Darcy came to love Emma as one of their own, and she came to regard them as her parents. Lord Eaton maintained his promise to finance his daughter's care. He rarely visited or directly contacted his unattractive child, though he never failed to ask after her in his correspondence with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. When Lord Eaton remarried, he all but disappeared from the life of his daughter.

None was more grateful for the reunion between Mr. Darcy and his aunt than Mrs. Collins, for the security of marriage often tried the common sense Elizabeth had accused her of temporarily losing when she agreed to marry Mr. Collins. Yet she had her William and though he remained her only child, his sweet nature and love kept the bitterness of her plight at bay.

Occasionally, Mrs. Haverill, the former Miss Bingley, visited when Georgiana was at Pemberley or visited the Darcys when they took up temporary residence in town. Her visits grew less frequent as the family expanded and after the birth of Frederick, her only conversation was through correspondence with Darcy, who, with Mrs. Haverill's permission, shared her letters with Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet continued to surprise those at Pemberley with his visits. His wife, left alone after the marriage of all of her daughters, frequented Meryton to gossip with her sister, Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Bennet's nerves, which had been Mr. Bennet's companions for much of their marriage, began to fade as they had little to truly fret over, and with them, some of the foolishness that had so often made her an embarrassment to her eldest daughters.

Mary and her Mr. Stone lived their quiet life of convenience. Mrs. Bennet visited when she became lonely for her other children, though she often wondered in letters to Jane whether it was worth exertion, "for indeed, my dear child, I do believe my papered walls provide more entertainment than Mr. Stone."

Lydia and Wickham were little changed in their ways. As her family grew, Elizabeth came to mind Lydia's presence far less; there was far too much occurring for her sister's capricious nature to make a true difference. Though Lydia had returned to her former self, there were moments, when she had been away from her husband for several weeks, in which she would watch Elizabeth's children or her sister and Darcy with a distant, wistful look upon her face. It was in those moments, the ones that she witnessed, that Elizabeth recalled that Lydia had found a depth that had been absent for much of her life. Her sister's flightiness did not pose a weight then, for Elizabeth knew Lydia had finally discovered self-imposed boundaries.

The Major-general and his family were frequent visitors at Pemberley, as were the Bingley, Ashby, and Brighton families. The Gardiners continued to visit and enjoy the company of their niece and her husband.

The parks of Pemberley were often filled with the joyous cries of children, though none were permitted near the clearing that Darcy had given Elizabeth shortly after the birth of their first child. It was here that Elizabeth and Darcy escaped to savor the felicity of their union. For, for all the quarrels and disappointments that they had faced in their marriage, they had found themselves to be equals; it was in that equality they found their love. Their equality came not from their connections, minds, or wealth but in the form that one held the other to be the superior. That one valued the other's existence above his or her own for that superiority.

FINIS


End file.
